Garo SSBR of Makai
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns, yet by the blade of knights mankind was give hope. When the Seal to the Horror who is the Mask of Messiah is being threatened a team must be formed from some of the best of Makai Knights and Makai Priests. Leading them is the Golden Knight Garo as the help team RWBY and JNPR discover answers and to become the next great Hunters.
1. Trailer 1

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's me working on a new Garo Story but I want to hear all your opinions on it first before I go ahead and publish. This RWBY Garo story will follow the story of RWBY with a flare of Garo doubt I'll complete two volumes before Volume 3 comes out but hey here's hoping. Anyway this is trailer 1 of Garo SSBR of Makai.

(Start)

I am a Makai Knight who holds the title of Golden Knight Garo. In my blood is the power to seal away Horrors. I will carry on my fathers legacy and my mothers kindness to continue to seal away Horrors. My dream like many is for one day for here to be a world without Horrors or Grimm.

Trailer 1: Sirius/Garo

A young man was walking through the cold snow as the icy winds didn't seem to affect him as his cloak and white duster got blown by the icy winds. As he walked the moon was full as his head was by a cloak. He soon arrived at a stone with a Red Triangle in it as he then kneeled before it.

As he kneeled his put his left hand on it showing he had a gothic Skull Ring on as the ring was silent. Once he was done he then stood up he then began to walking into the deep dark woods. The moon was full as the wind blew revealing a red Katana under his duster as he walked through the icy snow. He paid no attention to the snow as he walked through the snow.

As he walked he soon arrived at a clearing where the snow was thickest on the ground as the moon seem to be at a point that it shined down onto the snow as he then removed the cloak revealing a blue eyed black haired young man in a white duster as he then pulled out his Katana and drew it. When his Katana was drawn the Snow around him burst up as from is Gargoyle like creatures climbed out as some even flew out.

These creatures screeched and roared as they were clearly not of this world. The young man took a battle stance as his Katana was glistening in the moonlight. He then charged forward and began slashing at his opponents. The Creatures cried out in pain as the slashes on them seemed to burn them. He then held his sword back hand before slashing at multiple in a spin way.

One came at him to which the young man threw his sword at the creature and the weapons weight was to much as the creature was knocked down. The young man then charged and began punching and kicking the creature before it was sent flying. He was then being surrounded by the creature before he jumped high and when he landed he grabbed his sword and held it ready.

The young man then raised his sword before he cut an energy circle in the air before it opened into a portal. He was then endowed in a Golden Armor that was based off a wolf, the Gold glowed with a great radiance as the eyes seem to glow blue. His Katana was then transformed into a Broadsword as green flames was coming off his armor before it was put out.

He then charged at the creatures as he began slashing through them with ease as when he did they exploded into black smoke and was absorbed into the sword. He hacked and slashed and proved he was stronger than them as it was soon down to the last one before he defeated it.

" **Golden… Knight… GARO!"**

Garo then grabbed the sheath of his sword before he sheathed it with a slam causing a great force to blow out finishing off the creatures. The armor then disengaged before the cloak came back and the young man put it back on as it landed and began walking through the snow again.

(Trailer 1 End)

ESKK: Ok tell me what you all think and I want a pairing for Ruby and Yang with one of the OC's doesn't have to be now but I intend to keep the pairings cannon to RWBY so if any of you have a suggestion for the pairing let me know.


	2. Trailer 2

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey next trailer to introduce another Makai Knight as his title is Baron. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

(Start)

A Knights weapon is his life, and that life is a shield that will protect other lives. It's the same with Huntsman and Huntresses both Knight and Hunters must never drop there weapon.

Trailer 2 Sliver

In the streets of a dark city a young man in a black duster with a simple sword hidden under it, and a mirror attached to his belt was walking through the streets as he passed many neon signs for strip clubs, gambling halls, and even bars. As he walked he soon arrived at a set of stairs to what looked like a boutique as he looked at the sign with a glare.

He then opened the door and walked in as it was deserted inside as there was a lot of pink but one thing to notice was the sound of classical music coming from the back. He opened the door and found it was unlock before walking over to the mangers office and saw a vanity mirror. The young man used his Wolf Ears and heard something on the other side before he moved it to reveal another pathway made from a hole in the wall.

He walked in and was met with the smell of blood, tears, and fear. He took out his sheathed sword ready to draw it until he arrived at a sealed window of sorts and heard screaming. He looked in and saw a man in a boney pig mask was using a surgical knife to cut up and dissect a human while he was still awake. As he looked up he saw people in cages as the man that was being cut up was screaming in pain which was muffled by the mask.

The man kept an angry face as this is why he hated Horrors and why he wanted to train the future generations of Makai Knights. He then began to walk to the path to his right and was ready to cut down this Horror. He soon arrived at a door which he kicked down surprising the man showing his mask was that of a pig based Grimm.

"W-what are you doing here come to have me make you perfect?" He asked as the music was loudest here as it sounded like opera.

The man then took out his Madou Lighter before lighting it and saw the masked man's eyes react as the young man drew his sword.

"I will cut down your Inga Horror."

The masked man then smirked before he snapped his fingers and the people who he had made "perfect," all rose up before their skin exploded to reveal Gargoyle like creatures. The man smirked as he then began slashing at the creatures and stabbed a few as they exploded into black smoke with every one he killed. It was soon that the only ones left was the masked man and the poor soul that he had mutilated.

The victim roared before jumping up and turning into another Gargoyle like creature before charging at the young man. The Man then charged and cut the creature's torso before it exploded into black dust leaving the big masked man.

" **Makai Knight!"**

The pig masked man then burst out to transform into a surgical monster that had stitches all over its body and stitches that weren't even completed. In his left hand was a surgical knife but larger into a sword as on his left right arm was a syringe as in his arms were blades that seem retractable.

The Blades came out of his arms as her then injected himself with the contents of the Syringe as his pig mask had taken a demonic look. The young man smirked before cutting an energy circle into the air and summoning an azure fanged bladed knight with a scimitar as a weapon. The creature charged at the man who blocked and parried the monsters attacks with ease as he then cut off the blade arms before they got into sword fight.

The Monster was shocked as the serum it had injected itself with should have provided it with more power before the man smirked and head butted it making the monster dazed. The Knight smirked before charging and cutting the creature in two before it exploded into black dust as was defeated.

The man then disengaged his armor before he went to the lift controls and lowered the cages and busting people out of there. He nodded but before he left he made sure they were safe and told them to leave this place and was then on his way.

(Trailer 2 end)

ESKK: Wow two trailers in one night I'm on a role anyway here are the Knights that have appeared thus far.

S: Garo

S: Baron

ESKK: the last two trailers will explain what you need to know about the characters but after the final trailer I will start the story and tell everyone who will be what Knights and such. Anyway leave a review.


	3. Trailer 3

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Here it is Trailer 3 and last night I got a review so that made me happy. Anyway Enjoy.

(Start)

With laws there is order, with order there is peace, but there are those who break these laws and enter the darkness and become demon beast, I will strike down those Horrors and bring order to this chaos

Trailer 3: Beret

A young man was sitting on a train as he was the only passenger. As he saw he was reading a book as the people outside his booth seem to pass by him as they talked. Though there wasn't many people on the train as the only people seemed to be a couple in another booth making out, and an old man not too far away. As he read outside his booths window as a full moon as it shined in the dark.

The train made stops one by one to different parts of the Kingdom of Vale as with each stop one of the passengers got off. First was the old man, then was the business man, finally was the young couple no doubt going to take their session elsewhere.

As he sat he soon closed the book as the conductor arrived as he smiled kindly at the young man. "Hello sir is there anything I can help you with after all the train will soon stop and close for the night." The conductor said as the minute he opened his eyes the young man took out a lighter and lit a violet flame which caused the man's eyes to react as the young man smirked.

The conductor then grabbed the young man before the young man kicked him away and to the wall. "Commonly trains have two conductors one that handles passenger safety the other that handles security I see only one a violation to the rules of rail roads." The young man said as he took out a small handle. "So I will cut you down Horror." The young man said before he clicked the handle turning it into a staff as he spun it around and pointed it at the Horror.

The Horror then quickly ran off as the man simply walked torts the Horror keeping his staff held diagonally behind him. The Horror then climbed to the top of the train just as the man jumped up and cornered the Horror.

"You have nowhere to run." The young man said as the Horror glared.

"Damn you Makai Knight!" It growled before a blade came out of his staff turning it into a spear before he charged and began battling the Horror. The Makai Knight had the advantage in range seeing as the spear was a range weapon which in turn provided the young man with room to fight and keep his distance. As he stabbed the Horror the Horror then roared and exploded before transforming into a gargoyle like creature as it screeched.

The young man smirked before he jumped back and prepared his spear before charging forward and cutting an energy circle and summoning a pale white armor with two res sashes on the back as he stabbed the Horror with his double bladed spear that was once his simple spear.

The man then began punching and kicking the Horror before roaring and stabbing the Horror with his spear. The man then lifted up the Horror as it was now impaled before pushing forward and skewering the Horror before cutting it in two and sealing it away. The man then spun his staff before stopping and disengaging his armor and walking back into the train to wait for the arrival to Vale. His spear returned to being a handle before he placed it on his belt as he walked.

Inside he sat in the train cart back in another booth where there were many people and began reading a book again. The train soon stopped as he grabbed his luggage and made his way off the train. Once he was outside he walked out into the city of Vale as he vanished into the crowd of people.

(Trailer 3 end)

ESKK: Ok I hoped you all enjoyed this and I do hope to get more reviews. Anyway here's the knights so far.

S: Garo

S: Baron

B: Dan

ESKK: Ok then I bet you can all tell what the fourth member of their team is but I won't spoil anything. Anyway enjoy the fic.


	4. Trailer 4

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: The final Trailer I hope you all enjoy this because after this the story will be good to go.

(Start)

Grimm are just the few creatures that pray on humanity, the spirits of the dead are just illusions that humanity uses to seek comfort, but among those Grimm and Illusions are Demon Beast who prey on humanity, these beasts are called Horrors.

Trailer 4: Rachel

At a stage in a mansion during a party a young woman in regal clothing was sitting on the floor playing a sitar. In front of her was a party of guests as their faces couldn't be identified sense they were in masses. As she strummed her Sitar she was playing it in a traditional way of the ancient times as she strummed.

As people were enjoying themselves the camera was lowering to below her as there was a difference scene. It was the outdoors at a gate of sorts that was in ruins with people fixing it. As people worked on it they talked during a little break only to be yelled at by the foreman who seemed to be angry at the laziness.

As they worked to foreman looked at the horizon and saw the sun setting as he agreed that it was about time to call it a day. As the crew began to pack it up the water below the bridge began to bubble as from it a hand came out followed by a skull which had glowing yellow eyes. It then swung its arm stabbing the foreman with a dagger as he yelled in pain before he was eaten. More of those creatures came out of the water as well as parts of the Gate that provided absolute darkness as the people ran for their lives.

People began to scream in terror as one by one they were being attacked as some of them screamed out Grimm and others screamed out demons. As the creatures roared they opened there mouths and the people were turned into blue/black energy and was absorbed into the creatures through the mouths. When there was no one left the creatures were about to enter the city before a Sitar was strummed.

"Grimm are just one of the creatures who torment humanity, demons are illusions but aren't too far off of a description. Those creatures who's truth are hidden as they devour humanity those are Horrors." The woman said as she strummed her Guitar as Cherry Blossom petals fell around her. "You Horrors wish entry into this city well I cannot allow that as you must enter through me!" She yelled before stopping her concert and pointing upward with her two fingers as the Sakura Petals followed in a swarm before she then sent them to the Horrors who were then set aflame in a blue fire.

" **A Makai Priestess do you think one Priestess will be able to stop us?"** One of the Horrors asked as she smirked.

"I am not a normal Priestess now then let's start this concert of Death." She said before pulling her Guitar as it transformed into a shield/gun combo as under the gun part was her Madou Brush. She then began to fire and doing more damage then the fire as when the bullet flew you could see they were Dust mixed with Makai Energy as when then hit the Horrors it did damage to them.

The young woman kept firing until the flames ran out and the Horrors charged. The young woman smirked before she transformed her weapon into an Axe as she chopped a Horror in two with speed not seen on a regular Axe.

"Naughty, naughty I didn't say you can touch." She taunted as the Horrors roared before she pulled a switch and when she did the gun part of her axe shot giving her weapon more power. This battle continued on and on as each Horror was cut down and exploded into the black dust as she then stopped just as a Horror came up behind her. She then transformed her axe back to its shield gun before shooting it at point blank range killing it as she smirked.

"I guess they couldn't handle me and were cheeky." She said as she smoothed out the creases of her cloths at the same time her skin causing her ample breasts to bounce a bit.

The young woman then began to walk away as the camera then rose back to the concert as she played the last note ending her song as she had a smile on her face. The people applaud her for her performance as they saw she had talent but if only they truly knew how far her talent went.

(Trailer 4 End)

ESKK: Yeap the final trailer and I'm already working on chapter 1 with my co-writer . Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and wait for the new chapter as well as leave reviews telling me what you think and what you hope to see. Anyway here's the full team.

S: Gar

S: Baron

B: Dan

R: Makai Priestess

ESKK: Anyway I hope your all ready for the new fic because it will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 1 Garo

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's me guess what I bring you the first official chapter of Garo SSBR of Makai so I hope you all enjoy and be sure to leave me a review also ignore any reviews asking me to unblock people there just people who continue to pester me.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Horror."**

" _ **Madogu."**_

(Scene Break)

*music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Garo and I barely own the OC's that will appear, anyway enjoy.

(Start)

Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope

*Insert Garo Guren No Tsuki OP 1

(Start)

It was night time in the city of Vale as one on the four Kingdome it had a nightlife. But what was the main focused was two cloaked figures one wielding a shield while the other one seem to be holding a brush and was clearly female. As she approached it her shield wielding ally turned to her. "Is this the place?" He asked as they stood before a stone pillar that spiked up into the sky as it was covered in a ceremonial robe commonly seen in Japan.

"Yes." She said before taking out a talisman and her Madou Brush before placing the Talisman on the stone causing it to spark. She then used a few quick swipes of her Madou Brush causing energy to gather at the Talisman before finally taking out a dagger and stabbing it into the Talisman causing a reaction. The Talisman burned off before a hole burst out from it and inside it was an odd artifact of sorts. The woman took it not letting her hood fall off as she inspected it. "Yes this is it the on we've been searching for." The woman said as the man nodded.

"And once that fool gathers the Dust we need we can undue its seal." The young man said as the woman nodded.

"Let's go we have to go meet with them." She said before they left.

(Scene Break that morning Saejima Mansion)

A young man with black hair pulled into a small tail was working on a traditional fan as his blue eyes made sure it was perfect. He used the old style not really used anymore in preference to the factory made but fans that are factory made can't possibly be something sense the design is computerized. As he worked he checked it and saw it opened properly as he then grabbed the design for the paper part he was going to use as it looked like a young woman wizard battling the Grimm as the man nodded.

It wasn't long that he was done as he nodded at his work as though it took time for him it was excellent stress reliever and perfect for passing the time after training. As he worked he looked to the Katana in a red sheath hung up on the wall as under it was a ring in a pedestal that made the Gothic Skull look like a head to a body. He then looked over to the rest of his work as they were all ready to be shipped to the store he usually sells it to in exchange for money.

That was when he heard a bell sound as he looked and saw a red letter waiting for him. He walked over to it before pulling out a lighter and lighting the letter with a green flame causing the message to be revealed.

"A Horror who steals the power of which Humanity has protection against creatures of Grimm has appeared in your district cut it down." The Message said before vanishing. The young man nodded before going over to his room to suit up as he was dressed as a civilian at the moment.

(A little later)

He came back dressed in a white duster that had armor on the shoulders, gauntlets on the arms that the duster seemed to go into, medium armor shoes as they went up to his knees, his pants were black, and on his torso was a leathered armor shirt as this get up made him look like a possible Huntsman. He walked over to his sword and ring before picking up the Ring.

 _ **"Is it time to work Sirius?"**_ The ring asked as Sirius nodded with a smile.

"Yes it is Zaruba." Sirius said as he then grabbed his red sheathed Katana before putting it under his duster.

(Meanwhile in the city of Vale)

A Dust Shop was having its normal nightly shift for Huntsman who needed Dust during the night as an old man was working the front desk where the Dust Crystals were displayed in a glass case as not to far were Dust that was already processed to be used by the Huntsman and on the other side of the store were snacks and magazines.

As the door open as a bell rang letting the old man know someone just came in and shock to see who it was a its was a man in a white coat, a bowl hat, and a cane in his hand. The person that the old man was looking at was Roman, one of the top criminals of the crime underworld, as behind him was a bunch of black suit henchmen.

"You know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Roman asked as one of the henchmen pointed a gun at the old man's face as he raise his hand and said, "P-please, just take my lien and leave."

"Clam down, we don't want your money," Roman said as to reinsure he wasn't after that as he look to the guys in black and said, "Grab the dust."

Soon enough the guys in black went to the dispensers of dust, hook a container to them and drain them for all their worth.

Another guy in black came up with a case and said, "Crystal. Burn. Uncut." The old man did what he was told as he reach down to the crystal dust and started to pull them out few at a time.

As one of the henchmen went to the other side for dust, he stop as he saw someone in the back.

A girl wearing a red hood, reading magazines, and listening to music on her headset as she read, as the guy pulled out a weapon and said, "Hand in the air where I can see them."

The girl didn't move or really seem to be hearing him as the guy said, "Hey do you have a death wish I said hands in the air." Reaching over grab her shoulder and pull her out of her reading as she said, "Hu?"

The henchman saw the headset as he pointed at them, the girl understood and pull them down to hear what the man was saying as she said, "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the guy said to the red hooded girl as she asked, "Are you… robbing me?"

"Yes!" the guy was tired of saying it over, as the girl said, "Oh."

*Insert: This Will Be the Day

AS everyone was busy with the dust collecting as the there was a commotion in the back as someone went flying to the front of the shop.

Another Thug came in and pointed his gun at the girl as he want kidding. "Freeze!" He called as he pointed his weapon at the girl.

(Outside)

*pause song

*Continue music

The window still was soon shattered as the thug was thrown out of it as the girl followed. The three Thugs looked out the window and saw the girl's weapon transform into a scythe before she spun it around and taking a battle stance.

*Ends song

"Ok..." The man said as he turned to his goon squad. "Get her." He said before the three thugs left through the door to go after the girl that had a riding hood thing going on.

The Girl soon began to fight them as she used her Scythe built in gun to propel it to smash into the goons. She was kicking there asses as she slashed and bashed them making sure not to kill them. It looked like she was winning until a thug got up and charged at the girl who was about to bash him only to her surprise he caught it with ease as he smirked. She tried to kick him only for him to block that attack also.

The man smirked as unknown to his boss there was a demonic yellow glow behind his shades as his boss smirked. "Finally someone is doing something right." The man with the cigar said as the man then kicked the scythe out of the girls hand before grabbing her and holding her against the wall.

 **"You'll make an excellent meal human."** He said in an unknown language that Ruby couldn't understand as Ruby saw that look in his eyes it was the same he got when she looked at a plate full of cookies.

"Let go!" Ruby called as she wasn't going to let this man do stuff to her. But then out of nowhere a man in white appeared as he kicked the man away as he looked at the girl.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah who are you?" She asked as Sirius smiled a kind smile.

"Sirius Saijima." Sirius said as he pulled out his Katana which the man recognized.

"That sword and that ring it can't be Golden Knight Garo?!" The man called out in English as Sirius smirked just as the ring spoke.

 _ **"Seems we don't have to introduce ourselves Sirius."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius turned to the girl.

"Take care of the guy with the cigar." Sirius said as the girl said as she then spoke.

"By the name my name is Ruby Rose." Ruby said before she could leave.

"I won't hold back like the others." The man said before he crossed his arms together before spreading the out and when he did his skin and cloths exploded to reveal a Gargoyle like creature covered in weapons like armor, with red eyes, scimitar like sword and a demonic Gun.

 _ **"The Weaponized Horror Dusk it's known for stealing Dust so it can supply itself with a means to power the weapons it loves to gather. It can used any weapon as long as it was designed for combat this is a troublesome Horror."**_ Zaruba said analyzing the Horror.

"I see." Sirius said as he drew his Katana.

"What the devil!?" The man called shocked to see his goon transform into a monster or maybe it's a demon. The man decided to grab the Dust that was gathered and make a break for it as the Sirius turned to Ruby.

"Go." He said before Ruby nodded and chased after the cane wielding man.

AS it was just the two of them, the horror strike fired first, by firing its weapon at the Makai Knight, deflexed a few of them before he started running, as the horror keep his fire rate going. Sirius came to a wall as he jump to it and ran across the surface as the horror keep trying to aiming and firing at the knight, but he was quick enough as he jump off the way, and slice the gun in two.

The horror in rage by the Makai Knight as he destroy one of its weapon he collected, roaring out at the knight, Sirius turn to the horror and said, "This will be over in less than 99.9 seconds."

Pointed his sword in the air as he cut out a ring of light, as the horror backed away knowing what was coming next.

*Insert Garo Makai No Hana OST: Raiga Saijima.

As Sirius lower his arm, he was surrounded in light and was incase in gold armor that came down around him.

As the armor attached green flames came off it as Garo held his sword arm in front of him before moving it a bit to the side before swiping it to his side. The Sword was no longer a Katana but now a Broadsword as the Horror Dusk was scared to see this. **"Garo!"** It called as Garo walked torts Dusk.

Dusk began firing at Garo but the bullets were blocked by Garo's arm which burned the bullet as Dusk was getting more and more scared. Garo's blue eyes glared at Dusk as Dusk was now shooting wildly at Garo before Garo stopped. Garo then charged forward faster then Dusk could react before slashing at Dusk's waist and going behind him.

Dusk turned to Garo with a glare. **"Damn you! Damn you Golden Knight Garo!"** Dusk yelled before exploding into dusk as it was then absorbed into the Garoken to be sealed into the Makai. Garo sheathed his sword before looking up and seeing Ruby had chased the man to a ship of sorts. Garo reacted before jumping up to the building top just as the man used his cane which was also a powerful gun and fired at Ruby. Garo appeared and blocked the attack before noticing a Shield with a mix of Dust Magic and Makai Magic.

Garo looked and saw a blond haired woman who looked strict and had what looked like a witch cape as part her combat outfit made her look like a very by the book teacher _ **. 'Sirius that's a Makai Priestess.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Garo understood.

Garo then turned to Ruby before speaking. "You ok Ruby?" Garo asked as Ruby nodded as she looked into his eyes and just knew that was Sirius.

"Yeah thank you Sirius." Ruby said as Garo then drew his sword ready for a second round. The Blond haired woman then send an energy beams at the ship as the man tried to hold on before heading to the cockpit.

(In the airship)

The man walked over to a shadowed woman in red as he held on while the woman tried to keep control of the ship. "We have a huntress." The man said as the woman unbuckled and walked to the opened hatch door so she can counter the Huntress.

The Makai priestess summon up a hail storm as Garo saw with his own eyes and knew it was a high level of casting meaning the priestess is a strong one. Hail came down hitting the airship as one pierces through into the cockpit almost hitting the man that was an inch away from his head.

The woman walk to the opening and look down at the three people, as she could tell, a young huntress, a priestess… and Garo the Makai knight.

The blonde priestess fire man bolts at the airship, but the lady onboard deflexed them and fire her own bolt with a bit of fire power to it. AS the blonde priestess block it, as the specks of fire as it appeared too looked like magma as it hit the roof top.

Quickly noticing as Garo push away both ladies and jump away as the woman on the ship raise her hand as she close it, with a pillar of flame shooting out where the blonde priestess was once standing.

Correcting herself as she saw the broken pieces of the concrete roof, using a form of telekinesis as she lift them up, and form them together into a huge spike and shot it at the airship.

The woman fire a blast at it, but the spike absorbed it as it broke apart, but the blonde priestess put the pieces back together for form the spike again and aimed right at the airship.

Roman saw it coming as he took drastic action and turn the airship as the spike bounce off the back of it. The pieces floated all around as it was about to incase the airship in the roof top concrete.

The woman saw what was about to happen, as she summon forth her own energy as Zaruba sense it more clearly to know it was also Makai energy.

Lunching a wave of Makai energy to cancel out the ones holding the concrete together as they disintegrated as well into pieces of embers fell down, but that wasn't the end of it as the woman summoning her power once again as bringing the Ember together into a fiery ball of flame and lunch it at the small group.

Garo pulled out his lighter as he light it and ran along his sword, as the Garoken was engulf in green Makai flames. As Ruby aw struck to the site, Garo jump into the air with his flaming down and lunch a Makai flame slash, as it hit into the ball of fire, the two cancel each other out.

As the airship was getting away, Ruby saw this and change her weapon from scythe to rifle, as the blade part folded in, Ruby took aim and fire.

Each shot came and was block by the woman shield and soon the airship got away. No one can chase after it as none of them could fly or run at the speed of sound.

Sirius re-tracked the armor as it vanish, and sighed. Pulling out his sheath and slide the sword into it. "You're a huntress." Ruby said to the woman as the woman looked at Louise. "Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked as that when everything went downhill.

(Scene Break)

Ruby sat in an interrogation room as she had a guilty look on her face as the woman was lecturing Ruby. "I hope you know that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady." The woman lectured as she passed back and forth behind Ruby. "You had put yourself and others in great danger." The woman said as Ruby looked.

"They started it and that guy Sirius came and helped deal with it especially after one of them turned into a monster!" Ruby tried to defend herself wondering why that guy wasn't her in trouble.

"And what evidence of this monster appearing can you provide?" The woman asked as she was lying knowing full well of the Horrors. "As for that boy he had already been dealt with and sent home in a way I wish to send you home. With a pat on the back." The woman said as she stood in front of the door but still close to the table. Ruby had a good feeling she might get off scotch free before the woman turned to her from her tablet of sorts. "And a slap of the wrist!" She scolded as she slapped her riding crop onto the table catching Ruby off guard as she yelped and flinched to avoid said slap.

"But someone here who would like to meet you." She said before stepping to the side as from the dark door a man in a black and green vest base suit with a black duster over it came in carrying a similar sword in the form of a cane that Ruby saw Sirius had, a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate full of cookies in the other.

"Ruby Rose." The man greeted as he got closer look to Ruby with his black tinted glasses that were in front of his topaz eyes and silver hair which seemed to move every other time he moved his head. "You have silver eyes." He said as Ruby found that strange.

"Um... Ok." Ruby said as she was confused as to what was going on.

"Anyway where did you learn to do this?" The man asked as he motioned torts the screen which showed Ruby in action as it was when Ruby noticed he had a similar ring to Sirius.

"Um... Signal Academy." Ruby said nervous a bit feeling she was being integrated as the man seemed to intimidate her.

The man looks closely to Ruby to her reaction and question, "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby said didn't know telling the man that one person did than everyone else was a good thing or not as she didn't want to get anyone else in trouble or even lie about it, as she was raise like that.

"I see." the man said as he put down a plate of cookies in front of Ruby, and to first glance, her eyes sparkled a bit and was hesitating to grab one, as she did and ate it within a second, soon she took another, than another, and another until she was stuffing her face faster than you can say, 'Got milk?'

As the man saw how crazy ruby was eating the cookies, he wanted to get on tracked and said, "It's just I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Turning his head up as he remembers his past and said, "A dusty, old crow."

"Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said with her mouth full as the man raise an eyebrow to that as Ruby clear her mouth and said, "Sorry, that's my uncle Crow. He's a teacher at signal!"

As the man took a sip of his coffee as he hear Ruby story as she went on as she said, "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like- Hoooaahh! Witchaaa!-"

Before ruby could go on, the man cut in and said, "So I noticed."

Putting down his cup of coffee and had his cane tapping the ground a bit before setting it still as he said, "Now what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…" Ruby began to say as she was very hyper, trying keep it down as she said, "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters." The man said as a certain Madou Ring chuckled in the back of his head.

"Yeah... I only have two more years of training at Signal and then I'm going to apply for beacon. My sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people, my parents have always taught us to help others so I thought might as well make a career out of it police are alright but Huntresses are so much more fun romantic and." She trailed off as she seem to be excited about it. "You know?" She asked as that was a long explanation.

The woman was silent as the man looked at her with his fingertips together. "Do you know who I am?" The man asked as Ruby nodded.

"Your professor Ozpin you're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby said causing the now identified Ozpin to smirk in amusement.

"Hello." Ozpin said as Ruby smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greeted as Ozpin then cut to the chase.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked almost offered.

"More than anything." Ruby said as Ozpin the looked at the blond haired woman who looked the other way trying to stay out of this.

"Well ok." Ozpin said surprising Ruby.

(Scene Break)

Ozpin and Glynda were heading to the Watchdog site as Ozpin lifted up his left hand to look at his ally. "What do you think of her Eruba?" Ozpin said as he looked at his ring.

 _ **"She has potential and it was faint but I smelled Soul Metal on her but when I sense it wasn't that she was carrying soul metal but she's been training with it and by how she acted se doesn't even realize she's been training with Soul Metal."**_ Eruba said in an old lady voice as Ozpin looked.

"I noticed when she mentioned Crow." Ozpin said as he put his hand down before the woman looked.

"Do you think Crow has been secretly training her to become a Makai Knight?" The woman asked as Ozpin looked.

"I'm not sure Glynda but Phantom Knights have always been known to being secretive about things." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded. "Now then we must head to the Watchdog in regards to the message." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded.

"Yes someone is trying to unleash Darkus so we must be prepared." Glynda said as it was there duty to guard the Mask of Messiah's prison.

(Scene Break Sirius)

Sirius stabbed the Garoken into the wolf statue as smoke came out of it and once he removed it a dagger was produced. "This Horror will be returned to the Makai world." Came a voice as Sirius looked and saw a woman in an elegant white Kimono making her look like Hein Period royalty as above her head was a crown mixed with a mask of a dog. "You did good Golden Knight Garo but we have another assignment for you." The woman said as Sirius nodded.

"Understood Madam Watchdog." Sirius said before he heard footsteps and saw two other Knight walk out followed by one Makai Priestess. The first was a Faunus man with a Soul Metal sword under his duster as he was wearing all black even a black duster as on his belt was a Madou Mirror no doubt his Madogu as the young man looked to be 17 as h had black hair with black wolf ears and yellow eyes as this young man was clearly Faunus

Next was a man in a white and red vest like duster as the primary color was white with red as a secondary color as he had a pair of white pants and black combat shoes, he had black hair pulled in a spike sort of way and green eye, his appearance spoke that he as very strict about things and how things should be done, and on his belt was a stick of sort as that was a Soul Metal Spear in its stand by form as that way he didn't have to carry it in his hands all the time.

Finally the girl was dressed in a battle outfit that looked like a wet suit as on her head were what looked like metal work glasses, as she had short shorts, with knee high heeled boots, two gauntlets on her arms, on her belt was a Madou Brush as on her back there seemed the be what looked like a wrapped up Sitar, she also had a hooded coat as her eye were blue and her black hair was pulled into twin tails that went to either side.

"Sirius and all Makai Knights who are assigned to this mission you will work under cover at Beacon posing as students to cut down Horrors that appear and hunt down the person who has unsealed the artifact of Darkus." The Watchdog said as the she decided to introduce the members. "Sirius you will lead this mission commanding your team the young Faunus is the Knight who carries the title of Baron Sliver Green he has inherited the title as well as the Madou Mirror Uruba." The Watchdog said as Sliver looked at Sirius before taking his Madou Mirror from his belt.

Sirius had a stern look on his face as he seemed to be the stubborn kind of person as he presented Uruba. "It's a pleasure to meet you Golden Knight Garo." Sliver said as Uruba spoke.

 _ **"Seems we'll be working together."**_ Uruba said making Sirius nod.

"Next is Beret Vali and his Madogu Goruba Beret is the inheritor of the Makai Knight title of Dan." The Watchdog said as Beret looked with his cold look that failed to hide that he is very by the book with rules.

"It's an honor to meet the latest inheritor of the Golden Title of Garo, Sirius." Beret said as Sirius nodded.

" _ **He is not like most Golden Knights could be trouble."**_ Goruba said from Berets wrist as Sirius didn't seem offended.

"Good now finally we have Rachel Grey she is an excellent Makai Priestess as well as has the capabilities to be a Huntress which makes getting her into Beacon easier." The Watchdog said as Rachel caught Sirius staring at her.

"See something you like Golden Knight?" Rachel teased as that caused Sirius to blush but then the Watchdog spoke.

"Anyway the one who requested this is the Headmaster of Beacon and the holder of the Makai Title of Lord Ozpin, you may come in." The Watchdog said as from the shadows Ozpin and Glynda came out. "Now then Ozpin if you may explain the parameters of this assignment." The Watchdog said as Ozpin nodded.

"Of course tell me what do you all know about Darkus?" Ozpin said as Beret then spoke.

"Darkus is known as the Mask of Messiah and had appeared through a gate sometime after man discovered Dust." Beret said as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes what many don't know is that Darkus was sealed right under Beacon Academy before it was constructed and has remained there ever since it was sealed centuries ago, see recently someone stole the key that can unseal Darkus from a different district we fear he or she might attempt to unseal Darkus and bring about chaos and madness that Darkus is able to bring out." Ozpin explained as Zaruba spoke.

 ** _"Yes Darkus is known as the Mad Horror as well as the Mask of Messiah rumor has it that it created the Grimm but quickly lost control being as they did not become true Horrors."_** Zaruba said as Sirius then spoke.

"And you wish for us to pose as students so we can locate the one who unsealed Darkus if she or he is already there or is on their way." Sirius said as Ozpin nodded to that.

"My, this will be very annoying not knowing who's the perp or if the perp is even there we could be on a wild goose chase." Rachel said as she took out a bag of sweets and ate a few.

"Why do we need to pose as students? We're knights, not hunters," Sliver made the argument as it seems he had something against huntsman and huntresses.

As Ozpin look to the lady watchdog as she gave a nodded for some reason, as the headmaster step up to say, "You want a reason? I have requested all four for a reason. To each person is unique in their own way as they maybe human or Faunus alike, skilled I've have seen, a talent to be share, as each of you bring something to the table that benefit not only yourselves but each other, as by yourself your strong, but when together you can be and unstoppable team."

Being somewhat touch by that as everyone felt it, other than sliver who still put up that hard headed. Looking over the group as Ozpin went on saying, "As some of you I understand does not want to be involved in the hunt, but we are in darkest moment where the world need us the most, as where their light, shadows are larking, and fear reigning over the lands. Without us, humanity has no hope as to the contrary."

Rachel stop eating her sweets, Beret shift his footing, Sliver still didn't give much of a look, and Sirius stood still as he listen as Ozpin turn to the group and said, "I'm not asking you to be someone else… I asking to do the right thing… what say you?"

Glynda waited for anyone answer the call, even to her thought having the weight of the burden upon these four teenagers wasn't a good idea, until Sirius step up and raise his sword up and said, "I, the inheritor of Garo, accepted, knowing full well what is at stake. I offer my sword and my life to bring hope to this world."

Ozpin nodded as Beret step up as well and said, "I, inheritor of Dan, accepted as well. With my staff in hand and courage in my heart I will face all who wish to do harm to others, and punish those who break the rules."

Ozpin gave another nodded as he waited for the next person as Rachel step up as she said, "I may not be a knight, but I will accepted as well. As it not just my world, but everyone else's, as I play a tone of love to the innocent, and a song of death to the black hearted."

Ozpin gave a smile and came to the last knight that has yet to say anything, as he stood alone in the back until he step up and said, "I, inheritor of Baron, accepted as well… whether I like it or not, I will do to what I was taught to do, and fulfill my teacher last wishes."

Ozpin gave one last nod and said, "Alright, now that you have accepted your duty, I Perouse you team SSBR (Saber). You shall be the student of Beacon Academy, starting next week."

"But first they must pass the initiation test at Beacon before becoming an official team." The Watchdog said as Ozpin nodded.

"Of course we don't want to arouse suspicion as to why a team got to skip the initiation." Ozpin said as Eruba then spoke up.

 _ **"Luckily when the perpetrators appear we can get them when they reveal themselves."**_

"Of course Eruba." Ozpin said as the Watchdog then spoke.

"Now then future team SSBR head home and prepare for this long term assignment we will assign others to watch over your assigned districts until your return."

"Yes mam!" They all called before doing a respectful bow and leaving to their homes.

(Scene break a few days later Beacon Transport ship)

Ruby was standing before a blond bomb shell of a girl as she was dressed similar to something out of a treasure movie mixed with an old western movie as she hugged Ruby. "Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me." The blond haired girl said as Ruby was being hugged by her. "This is the best day ever!" She called as she hugged tighter.

"Please stop." Ruby said as she stepped back.

"But I'm so proud of you." the said as on her wrists were bright yellow am bands made of metal do doubt her weapon.

"Really it was nothing." Ruby said as before the blond could speak another spoke up.

"Don't count yourself any lesser then the rest of us." Came a voice as Ruby looked and saw Sirius.

"Sirius you're a new student also?" Ruby asked as the girl looked.

"You know this looker?" She asked as Ruby was about to explain the monster before Sirius spoke.

"She and I worked together to stop those crooks I was just in the wrong place at the right time so I offered my assistance." Sirius partially lied as he gave Ruby a look that told her to keep quiet about the Horror.

"Oh I see then my name is Yang Xiao Long nice to meet you." Yang said as she was about to shake Sirius hand.

"Nice to meet you." Sirius said as he shook her hand with his kind smile on his face. "Anyway I need to meet up with a friend perhaps we will cross paths at Beacon." Sirius said as he walked away to the waiting Rachel as they talked.

"Wow he's nice." Yang said s Ruby looked.

'Why did he stop me from talking about that monster?' Ruby thought as she was confused.

(With Sirius)

"Seems she still remembers the Horror a few nights ago." Sirius said as Rachel nodded as she was sat down and playing her Sitar with the skill and elegance of a royal performer from ancient times.

"I see we should keep an eye on her and ask Glynda why she didn't erase her memory of the Horror." Rachel said as she had her eyes closed as she played her Sitar.

Sirius nodded, and then looked around for the others as he asked, "Where are Sliver and Beret?"

"They following behind in another ship, it seem Sliver meet a group of delinquents. Beret stay to diffuse the problem, to the last thing I saw them doing was beating each other in a dust cloud," Rachel told to what her memory served.

(In the other transport ship)

Beret was fixing his clothing and said, "Why you resort to such violent it beyond me."

Sliver stood as his clothing was a wreck, as he had tissue up his nose stopping any bleeding and a few bandages around him. "They started it, I wasn't going to stand there and take it."

"We do not get into fight with strangers, you're a Makai Knight so please act like one. It's your fault that we're late," Beret said as he tuck in his shirt with Sliver look out the window and said, "then why didn't you just go, I wasn't planning on riding the same thing with the rest of you."

"I follow rules, laws, codes and orders. We're working together that means standing by each other, to the order we will fight together, understand?" Beret said as Sliver.

"Yea, I got it. Boy scout," Sliver said muttering that last part to himself.

"I heard that." Beret said as he walked to the front of the vessel as he could see Beacon Academy.

Sliver cursed as he forgot that people like him are always vigilant to sounds and surroundings.

(Meanwhile back in the first Transport)

People were enjoying Rachel's sitar song as it was evident she had years of practice and were wondering if she really was a Huntress coming for training. That was when the news turned on to show the man from the other night on screen. "The Robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities." The news said as a mug shot of Roman was on screen. Sirius, Rachel, Yang and Ruby paid attention as the story continued. "If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." The news said before the anchorwoman appeared on screen.

"Thank you Searle. In other news this Saturdays Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony." Lisa said as on the screen it showed the people protesting followed by the White Fangs symbol that was more of a red wolf with claw marks behind it as it didn't look in anyway white. "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted." The news continued before it was cut off and was replaced with a hologram of Glynda just as Rachel stopped playing.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Glynda welcomed as Yang look.

"Who's that?" Yang asked as she didn't recognize her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda introduced making Yang go "Oh." "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious Academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our duty to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said as Zaruba mentally chuckled just as Glynda's hologram vanished.

 _ **'Yes during the day but what about the night?'**_ Zaruba joked as he heard this.

"Oh wow." Ruby said as she looked outside the window as did many other people minus Sirius and Rachel as they had seen even more amazing sights of Vale. "Look you can see Signal from up here." Ruby said as she watched from the window.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Yang said as she put an arm around Ruby's shoulder. "Beacons are home now." Yang said with a smile.

"You ok?" Rachel's voice asked as she stood next to a blond haired young man in a hoodie and armor over said hoodie as he had a sword sheathed to his belt. The boy was clearly air sick as he wasn't much of a flyer.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang joked as the boy passed them.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said as she looked to her sister. "I wonder who we're going to meet." Ruby said as Yang had a joke.

"Who knows I just hope there better then vomit boy." Yang said as Ruby was shocked about something.

"Ew Yang you got puke on your shoes." Ruby called as Yang was shocked as she kept saying "Gross," real fast. "No get away from me." Ruby said and repeated the words a few more times.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so be sure to leave a review anyway ciao.


	6. Chapter 2 Golden Beacon of Hope

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's me new chapter ahoy and with all the positive reviews I'm glad to share this with you. Anyway thank for helping me with this you're the best. Now let's start.

(Start Chapter 2)

Where there I Light, Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns, yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.

*Insert Garo Guren no Tsuki OP 1

(Start)

The Air Ships were coming in for a landing as once they were docked the vomiting boy was he first to come out and vomit into the nearby trashcan as Ruby and Yang were next and the last people to leave were Sirius and Rachel. Sirius then looked around before pulling up Zaruba.

"Zaruba send a message to the others tell them we need to keep our distance for the time being at least until after the initiation test." Sirius said as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"Got it."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius then began to walk off with Rachel.

(With Sliver and Beret)

The two Makai Knights were the last ones that got off their own airship as two voices spoke. _**"Beret I have a message from Sirius sent by Zaruba."**_ Goruba said as Beret lifted up his wrist after making sure no one was eaves dropping. _**"We are to keep our distance from each other till after the Initiation and out team is officially formed more information will be provided soon."**_ Goruba said as Uruba spoke next.

 _ **"What he said."**_ Uruba said as she was going to say the same thing to Sliver.

"Well then let's perform recon that way we may know and understand our surroundings." Beret said as Sliver then spoke.

"Shouldn't we get a map also that way we can study escape plans in case of a Horror." Sliver said with hand hands behind his head as Beret nodded to that.

"Of course now let's go." Beret said as Sliver was starting to dislike how Beret was trying to take charge.

(With Ruby and Yang)

Ruby was amazed by the sight of Beacon and they were just in the entrance yard. "Well sights in Vale has nothing on this." Yang said just as potential students and returning students passed them and Ruby saw the weapons they carried.

"Look that girl has classical staff." Ruby said before looking at another. "And that guy has a fire sword." Ruby said with a smile.

"Easy sis there just weapons." Yang said but before Ruby could counter a sword sheath bonked Yang on the head and behind her was Sliver.

"Idiot a weapon is an extension of ourselves but also it's the tool that we use to protect others because the life of the tool will live to protect many more lives so you must never drop your weapon." Sliver said as Yang held her head as that hurt.

"What was that for?" She asked as the Beret appeared.

"Sorry about my friend here he may sound like a combat teacher but he's really short tempered." Beret said as he bowed and made Sliver bow also as an apology.

"It's cool just don't let it happen again." Yang said as the two nodded.

"Hey boy scout seriously I just hate it when protectors shrug off there weapon as just another item." He said before Beret began walking away as that got Sliver angry. "Hey get back here!" He called as he gave chase.

"Well that was random." Ruby said before turning to Yang. "But in a way he has a point one Huntsman or Huntress life can protect many more." Ruby said as Yang nodded.

"Yeah well just be sure to give your weapon plenty of attention." Yan said as Ruby was shocked.

"Of course I love Crescent Rose I just like seeing new weapons. It's like meeting new people just better." Ruby said as Yang chuckled and tugged Ruby's hood down over her face.

"Ruby why don't you try making some friends of your own." Yang asked as Ruby got her hood off.

"Why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked as Yang smiled.

"Well actually my friends are here now so gotta go." Yang said as in an instant she was gone. As Ruby as now dizzy.

"I don't know what I'm doing now." Ruby said as a luggage cart rolled up behind her and she landed in it and a new voice spoke up.

"What are you doing?" A female voice as Ruby looked and saw a girl dressed in a white battle dress with white hair and a scar on her left eye.

"Sorry." Ruby said as the girl looked.

"Sorry? Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" She scolded as Ruby picked up a piece of luggage only for the girl to take it. "Give me that, this is dust mined and purified from the Schnee Dust Quarry." She called as she shook the red vile but then a hand grabbed her and showed it was Sirius.

"I would calm down if I were you she said she was sorry and it was an accident." Sirius said as he looked. "And you blamed her for being irresponsible when your waving that vile of Dust around and making it spill where even a sneeze can set it off I highly recommend you calm down, accept the apology, and walk away." Sirius said as he was trying to be nice about it especially sense he was normally a nice guy.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?" the girl said as Sirius was about to say something but then someone cut in and said, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Turning to see long dark hair girl wearing mostly black with a white undershirt and a bow on tope, as Sirius see it was slightly twitching and wonder why as he turn to his Madou Ring partner, _**'She not a Horror as far as I can tell.'**_

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said as she seem proud of her family name. As it was about to go to her head until that same girl said, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

When Weiss hear that, her face turn red a bit as she said, "How dare… The nerve of… RGGG!" Weiss storm off as she didn't know how to reply to what the bow wearing girl said.

 _ **'Sirius I be careful of her she is producing slight Inga.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link before Ruby spoke up.

"I promise I'll make this up to you." Ruby called as Weiss stormed off. Ruby then sighed as behind her Weiss's butlers were carrying her luggage in. "I guess I'm not the only one having a ruff first day." Ruby said before she turned to the other girl. "So what's." Ruby began but the black haired girl was already walking away.

"I guess we all have a rough first day in a new school." Sirius said as Ruby looked.

"Yeah but that sword of yours is so cool it can summon a suit of armor and you defeated that monster the other night." Ruby said before Sirius turned to her.

"Why do you still remember that?" Sirius asked as he was wondering why Ruby still remembered.

"I don't follow." Ruby said as she was lost.

"Normally a priest would erase your memory of the monster and replace it with something else yet you still remember why?" Sirius said as Ruby was getting it.

"I don't know ok but who are you anyway?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked around before looking to Ruby.

"Sirius Saijima the Golden Knight Garo." Sirius said as Ruby nodded.

"I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you." Ruby said as Sirius nodded.

"Well then I'll explain more on the monster another time but just try and keep it to yourself ok." Sirius said with a smile before he began to walk off. "Bye." Sirius said as once he was gone Ruby fell to her knees and onto her back as she looked at the sky.

"Welcome to Beacon." She said as things were catching up to her such as the monster. Sirius seemed to know what it was but he was barely talking. That was when a shadow came over her as she looked and saw the blond haired guy from before but now Ruby saw his eye color which was blond as he put hand to her.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." He said as Ruby got up and took his hand.

"Ruby." She introduced as she took his hand and was helped up. That was when Ruby realized something. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked as that killed the moment.

(Later)

Jaune ad Ruby were walking through the city as Jaune was trying to explain the vomiting. "All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on." Jaune said as Ruby looked with an apologetic look.

"Sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said as the two walked down the stone path. 

"My name is Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue as girls love it that way," as Jaune said his name as he was proud of it.

"Really?" Ruby asked with Jaune slump down and said, "No." Ruby giggle at that, as the two keep on walking down the path.

After like 5 minutes of silent as things were getting awkward, ruby thought she try something as he pulls out her weapon and said, "So…um, I got this."

As her weapon in compacted mode, change into a scythe mode, to every part of it was custom made, as Jaune stair aw at it as he asked, "Is- is that a scythe?"

"Ah-hu, it's also Customizable, high impacted sniper rifle," Ruby said as she change it to sniper mode as she gave a cock to it.

"So it's a gun as well," Jaune said as he still aw about it as Ruby asked, "What do you have?"

"Ah… I have a sword," Jaune as he pull out his weapon and it was just a plain old sword that have seen better days.

"Ooooh." Ruby said impressed before Jaune took the sheath.

"Got a shield too." Jaune said as when he too pressed a button it extended into a shield.

"Cool what does it do?" Ruby asked as she touched it on the button causing it to fall out of Jaune's hand before shrinking to its sheath form but he was fumbling with it as it shifted between sword and shield before he finally grabbed it as its shield before turning it to it sheath.

"Well he shield gets smaller." He began while he turned the shield into a sheath. "So when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away." Jaune said as Ruby looked.

"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby asked s Jaune slumped down.

"Yeah it does." He said as Ruby laughed a bit.

"I guess I a dork when it comes to weapon I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said as Jaune was shocked.

"Wait you made it?" Jaune asked as Ruby smiled.

"Of course all students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby said as she looked at Jaune. "Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked confused.

"It's a hand-me-down my great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said as Ruby had a joke.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said before seeing the look on Jaune's face and saw it had sentimental meaning to him. "Well I like it not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said as she put her weapon away.

"Yeah the classics." Jaune said sadly as it seems he was hiding something.

"So why did you help me out back there?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked

"Eh why not my mom always said strangers are friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said as Ruby nodded.

"Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked.

"Oh I don't know I was following you." Jaune said as that left one thought in both their heads. "Do you think there might me a directory, or a food court, or even a recognizable landmark?" Jaune asked as Ruby giggled. "Is that a no?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked.

"That's a now." Ruby said as it was official they were lost.

(Scene Break later)

The duo arrived at what looked like auditorium as Ruby looked around. "Hey Ruby I saved you a spot!" Yang called as Ruby looked to Jaune.

"Hey I got to go catch up with my sister see ya." Ruby said before she left

"Wait." Jaune called trying to stop her. "Great where am I supposed to find a quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked as he walked away to reveal a red headed woman dressed in light battle armor like a roman.

(With Sirius)

Sirius was standing with Rachel as she was looked at her Madou tool as she was trying to synch it with the wards and detectors that Glynda had set up when she took this job. "Have you synched it up yet?" Sirius asked as Rachel looked.

"Almost there the sooner I get this done the better." Rachel said as she was making it look like she was applying makeup.

As the sound of someone tapping a microphone came to everyone attention, as all huntsmen and huntresses turn their head to the staging area as the Head master, Ozpin begin to say.

"I'll... keep this brief to you all eager to start. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge- to hone your craft, and acquire new skills and when you have finished; you plan to dedicate your life to protecting of the people. But when I look amongst you, to most of you, and I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction, but to those who have that will still have a journey to walk. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step. Do you plan to keep continuing down this path of the hero? Or are you goanna to give up and find another calling? That is for you to decide. But no matter what happens, remember what you have learned in these next few years of beacon. Remember what you can do to change the world, as well be a light of hope," ending his speech as Ozpin walked away without much saying anything else.

Sirius raise an eyebrow to some of that speech, as he guessing some of it was aiming at the Makai Knights and Priestess, as they are there for a reason, for the schooling is just a taste to follow the order from the, Makai Order.

As Glynda walk up to the microphone as she said, "For now everyone, that is all. Gather your things and head into the ballroom. It will be where you be sleeping tonight. For tomorrow, your initiations begin. You may explore the grounds and the school so you can get acquainted with your surroundings and fellow classmates so be ready… your all dismissed."

At that time when Glynda walk off, Rachel close the small mirror and said, "All done, now we can know if any strangers, or horror comes on the grounds anytime anywhere."

Sirius nodded and said, "I'll get the message send to the other two." _**'Already on it,'**_ Zaruba said as sent a link to the other Madou partners around.

(Later that night)

Rachel was looking at her mirror as she was checking for any Horror alerts and so far none which was a good sign thus far. "Ok Sirius we can rest easy there are no Horrors." Rachel whispered as she was in her night gown that made the guys want her more sense it made her look cute.

"Good." Sirius said as he was in his own pajama pants as his well-toned torso were showing with a few scars here and there which seem to add to his looks. Sirius then looked over to Sliver and Beret as Sliver was sprawled on the floor sleeping while Sliver was not too far snoozing away with his scowl still on.

"Seems our Golden Knight has attracted the girl's attention." Rachel teased as Sirius peaked a look and saw Yang among a few other girls looking at him causing him to blush. "Aaaw how cute the Golden Knight Garo is blushing." Rachel teased as Sirius looked and saw the black haired girl with a bow.

"That girl again." Sirius said as he looked before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"She's trying to hide something but she's no Makai Priestess but we should consider all the students a suspect."**_ Zaruba said but quietly as Rachel nodded.

Sirius then stood up as he walked over to her. "Have a tale to tell?" Sirius asked just as Ruby and Yang arrived.

"Hi I'm Ruby and this is Yang." Ruby said as the girl kept reading.

"Ok." She said as she the turned to Sirius. "Cant say I do." She said as Sirius sighed.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered as Ruby looked.

"I don't know help me." Ruby said as Yang looked.

"Well nice bow it goes great with your pajamas." Yang said as the girl was getting annoyed.

"You know what else is great, this book which I'm going to go back to reading as soon as you all leave." The girls said as Yang then looked to Ruby.

"Yeah this girl is a lost cause let go Ruby." Yang said before Ruby and Sirius both spoke up.

"What's it about?" Both Sirius and Ruby spoke at the same time as the girl looked.

"Huh?" She asked as Sirius spoke.

"The what is it about? Does it have a name?" Sirius asked as the girl looked.

"Its about two fanged knights who use the same power but for different goals, the Gold Knight wishes to find a cure for the girl he loves who was poisoned by a demon, while the Dark Knight wants to use the Girl as a portal to bring a monster into the world." The Girl said as Yang was confused as Sirius was trying to hold back his surprise.

"Oh yeah that's lovely." Yang said as Ruby walked over to the girl as Sirius leaned on the wall.

"I love books, Yang use to read to me every night before bed one in particular told another story of a Golden Knight fighting monster and his own inner demons. But also stories of heroes saving people, there one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Ruby explained as the girl was amused in a good way.

"And why's that, hoping you will live happily ever after?" The girl asked as Ruby smiled.

I'm hoping we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby explained as the girl lowered her book and looked at Ruby.

"That's very ambitious for a child unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." The girl said before Sirius spoke up.

"That's why we're all here to make the world a little better as ones who protect." Sirius said as Ruby nodded.

"What he said." Ruby said as Sirius smiled.

"Well I'm going to bed goodnight." Sirius said before he began heading his spot.

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang said as Sirius left while hugging her sister.

"Hey cut it out." Ruby said as smoke picked up from a fight as cats were heard.

"Ruby and Yang its a pleasure to." The girl said before Wiess appeared.

"What is going on over here don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" Wiess scolded as she was dressed in her night gown.

"Oh not you again." Ruby said as Yang has yet to meet Wiess before Ruby realized Wiess had point. "Yang shush people are trying to sleep." Ruby said as soon an argument began and Blake simply blew out the candles signaling its time to sleep as the room went dark.

(Scene Break that night)

Sirius was laying on his sleeping bag as he looked at the ceiling. Rachel and the two knights were asleep but he chose to stay awake. Rachel had made sure there were no Horrors appearing and had made extra sure that if one does appear they will be the first to know about it. But that wasn't what was on his mind. No what was on his mind was the assignment and that girl from last week.

"Hey Zaruba you awake?" Sirius asked as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Yeah what is it?"**_ Zaruba asked as Sirius lifted up his hand to speak to Zaruba.

"That girl from the other night the one in the Ship she was a Makai Priestess right?" Sirius asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Yes but I also sensed Inga from her but I almost missed it. It seems she's using wards to shield her Inga."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius was now curios.

"Do you think she's the culprit?" Sirius asked as Zaruba thought about it.

 _ **"Hard to say sense we didn't see her face."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius yawned. _**"You should go to sleep you have an initiation test tomorrow."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded and lowered his arm. Sirius then turned to his side and closed his eyes to sleep.

(Meanwhile in an undisclosed location)

In a building the girl from before was there minus the cloak as it showed she was wearing a red dress that clearly had Dust imbued in it, high heels as on her ankle was an ankle bracelet with a charm on it. She was sitting on a chair as she was enjoying some fine wine as she smirked at this.

Near her was a young man both had topaz eyes and black hair with difference being gender, hair length, and hair style as his was wild and spiked. The young woman admired the artifact of Darkus as the young man in a black suit with a shield attached to his gauntlet as the shield can retract into the gauntlet giving him free movement of his left hand as on his belt was a simple long sword in a black sheath.

"So it seems the Makai Order is on to us bother." The woman said as the young man nodded.

"The Golden Knight might suspect it was you he saw that night." The young man said as he turned to his sister as it was evident they were fraternal twins.

"It's nothing to worry about all will go according to plan... Flare." The girl said to her brother now known as Flare as he grabbed a wine and downed it.

"Of course Cinder I'm just peeved that the Knight offed our meal." The man said as he sat down.

"Don't worry so long as darkness exists in human and Faunus hearts more meals will arrive." The woman now identified as Cinder said as they smirked.

Yes all to prepare ourselves in devouring Darkus." Flare said as he smirked.

"But one thing is for sure things are about to get interesting." Cinder said as she looked at the Artifact as it showed a crimson mad looking eye inside it which then caused both Cinder and Flare's eye to respond by gaining Makai Symbols for a brief moment.

"Yes sis soon everything will fall into place for us." Flare said as he and Cinder toasted as there glasses clinked in front of the Artifact.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of SSBR of Makai. Anyway bet you all can't guess who I based Cinder and Flare off of in this story. Anyway leave a review everyone.


	7. Chapter 3 First step

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter so anyway enjoy.

 **Where there is Light, Shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope.**

*Insert Garo Guren no Tsuki OP 1

(Start)

The morning was eventful to say the least considering when Beret and Sliver got into an argument accompanied by a totally random girl named Nora and her quiet friend Ren were talking if you consider Nora talking endlessly about the teams being formed and how they can get onto the same team. Currently the groups were I the locker rooms gathering there gear as the Makai Knights and Priestesses were in gear as Sirius grabbed the Garoken and placed it under his coat as norm, same could be said to the other Knights with their weapons.

"Let's try not to have another incident like this morning." Sirius said as the two Knights nodded.

"I will try." Beret said as Sliver was silent.

"Anyway we need to discuss how to ensure we will end up on the same team." Rachel said everyone nodded.

 _ **"We better hurry otherwise we might miss the initiation."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius secured his Madou Armor.

"Agreed." Beret said as the group left.

Meanwhile Ruby peaked from behind the rocket locker and heard bits of their conversation. "Weird." Ruby said as she grabbed Crescent Rose.

"You seem cheerful this morning." Yang said as Ruby smiled.

"Yeap no more awful small talk or getting annoying stuff today I let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said as she caressed her weapon.

"Well Ruby you have to remember you're not the only one going through initiation if you want to grow up you have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said as Ruby sighed n frustration.

"You sound like dad." Ruby said as she put Crescent Rose away for a second. "First of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly I don't need people to help me grow up I drink milk." Ruby said as she crossed her arms together.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked as Ruby was now shying away.

"I don't know I'll be on your team or something." Ruby said as Yang grabbed her blond hair to help fix it.

"Maybe you should try and be on someone else's team." Yang said as Ruby walked torts Yang and pointed at her.

"My dear sister Yang are you claiming you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accused as Yang was getting slightly nervous.

"No I just was thinking it would help you break out of your shell." Yang said as Ruby really did need to break out of her shell.

"What I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-!" Ruby yelled only for Jaune to pass by.

"Ridicules how can I forget to put my gear is in locker 346 I would remember having to count that high. Oh why does this have to happen today?" Jaune panicked as he passed the red haired girl and Weiss who were talking as the got ready.

"So Pyrrha have you given any thought about whose team you would like to be on?" Wiess asked the girl now known as Pyrrha before she continued. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself." Wiess said as it seems Pyrrha was pretty famous.

Pyrrha hummed as she thought about it for a bit. "Hmm I'm not sure I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said as she had a hand on her hip as she looked at Wiess.

"Well I was thinking we can be on a team together." Wiess said as she put her hands behind her back.

"Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha said as Wiess smiled.

"Great." Wiess said as he mind had other thoughts. 'This will be perfect the smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable I can see it now we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades, nothing can come between us now.' Wiess said as she had a mental evil grin surrounded by black ominous clouds.

That was when Jaune walked in as he looked ready to flirt. "You know what else is great me Jaune Arc." Jaune greeted as Wiess glared.

"You again?" She asked as Pyrrha came in.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha greeted only for Jaune to push her out of the way politely to get to Wiess.

"Yeah, yeah so Wiess herd you're looking for potential teammates. Well look no further because teammate number 1 is here." Jaune said as he flexed his arm to try and make it look like he had muscles.

"Actually I heard the teams are comprised of four students each so." Pyrrha said as Jaune then spoke again.

"You don't say well hots stuff play your cards right you might end up on the winning team." Jaune flirted as he was no close to Pyrrha. That was when Wiess got between them as she pushed them apart.

"Listen, Jaune was is, do you have any idea who your talking to?" Wiess asked as Jaune looked confused.

"Not in the slightest snow angel."

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Wiess said as Pyrrha waved.

"Hello again." She greeted.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class in Sanctum Academy." Wiess said as Jaune was lost.

"Never heard of her." Jaune said as Wiess scoffed.

"She won the Mistral tournament four years in a row a new record." Wiess said as Jaune was lost.

"She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Peat Marshmallow Flakes box!" Wiess yelled as Jaune was shocked as he gasped.

"That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune called as he was having a fanboy moment even if it's from the wrong franchise of marketing.

"Yeah it was pretty cool, sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said as she was a bit shocked that Jaune has barely heard of her.

"So after hearing all of this do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Wiess asked as Pyrrha glared at Wiess for ruining it for her.

"I guess not. Sorry." Jaune apologized as Pyrrha walked over to Jaune.

"Actually Jaune I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha said making Jaune gush.

"Douh stop it." Jaune said enjoying the praise.

"Please stop it." Wiess began as a scold was coming on. "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Wiess said as Jaune then leaned torts Wiess.

"Looks like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick, now I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I can pull some strings find a place for you, what do you say?" Jaune flirted as Wiess glared and stepped back when Jaune got too close.

"Ok that's a bit to close." Wiess said as she was getting annoyed. "Pyrrha a little help please?" Wiess asked before Pyrrha's weapon came flying and hitting Jaune making him go flying to the wall where the spear stabbed in and got Jaune stuck to the wall by his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha called to Jaune.

That was when the PA turned on for an announcement. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" The PA system said before it repeated the announcement.

Pyrrha and Wiess walked by Jaune as Pyrrha grabbed her spear from Jaune's hoodie.

(With Sirius and Rachel)

Sirius and Rachel herd this before they nodded. "Guess it's time for Team SSBR's official Birth." Sirius said as Rachel smirked.

"Don't choke now Golden Knight." Rachel teased as Sirius nodded and the two headed for Beacon Cliff.

(Beacon cliff side)

Looking down into a valley as the Makai team look to it, with Sirius took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air, Rachel was looking at her madou mirror tool to look over the valley just in case there were any horrors in hiding as the valley was mostly forest and rocky area perfect for any horror to rest during the days.

Sliver had his eyes close waiting for the next thing to happen with Beret reading a book called, 'Law Power and Order'. And soon.

Ruby along with yang, gotten in their position and soon Mr. Ozpin with his cup of coffee, and his assistant, Glynda with her scroll in hand by his side as they walk by as Mr. Ozpin started to say, "Hello students, I know many of you have heard rumors about team placements, today I'm here to put those rumor to rest. The first person you make eye contacted with, will be your partner for the next 4 years."

Ruby gulped and hope she wasn't going to pair with Weiss. Team SSBR gotten the rules and all they have to do is stay out of sight of anyone else, but the question now is where to meet at

"You would be launched into the Emerald forest, your objective is to the find a ruin hidden within forest where you must enter retrieve a relic. Once you and your partners do bring it back in one piece and alive and don't be afraid to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Mr. Ozpin look over to the Makai team giving them a sign as he said, "But beware, here lies within this forest also lays a temple untouched for many year, for reasons so I advise you not to enter, to legends only knights and priest of light shale enter… not huntsmen or huntress."

Many students were confused by this and just took it 'do not enter the old temple', but for Team SSBR got the hint and knew where they were going.

"Now then any questions?" Ozpin asked as Jaune tried to raise his hand only to be ignored. "Good now take your positions." He said as everyone got ready.

"Um I got a question." Jaune said nervously as it was soon that everyone began to get launched starting with Wiess. "So this landing Strategy thing uh w-what is it your like dropping us off or something." Jaune said as everyone was getting launched one by one.

"No you will be falling." Ozpin said as then a Mohawk punk got launched followed by Beret.

"Oh I uh see." Jaune said as Sliver was launched next followed by Rachel. "Oh um did you hand out parachutes for us or something?" Jaune asked as Sirius was soon launched followed by Nora.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said as Red was launched next.

"Uh yeah." Jaune said as Yang looked at Ruby as Yang winked before she put on sun glasses and was sent flying as she yelled in joy. Ruby was next as she was sent flying to the forest as Jaune was the last one there. "So what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyy?!" He yelled as he was sent flying off the cliff.

 _ **"Oh you are just bad."**_ Eruba said jokingly as Ozpin looked at his partner.

"Well we will see if the future hunters will be able to handle this trial and we will see if Team SSBR will be protect them." Ozpin said to his Madou Ring as Glynda looked. "Now then let's go watch them." Ozpin said as he looked at the future Beacon Students as they were sailing through the air.

(In the forest)

A bird was flying over the forest as it gently glided over the forest before it was killed and a red blur passed where it used to be. "Birdy no!" Ruby called as she came flying in. Ruby fired at obstacle before she used Crescent Rose to stop her fall before going forward. Wiess summoned her Glyphs as they helped slow her descent as meanwhile Ren spun around a tree and stopped his fall.

Meanwhile in the sky Yang was using her gauntlets to propel herself forward and faster to give herself more of a head start as she laughed and her hair seemed to glow. It was soon that Yang bashed through some trees before landing on the ground with a role before sprinting forward. "Nailed it." Yang said as she ran north.

Meanwhile Pyrrha bashed through trees with her shield as they shattered into splinters as she then rolled on a large branch and pulled out her weapon which turned into a rifle. Pyrrha aimed to scope the area and saw Jaune falling as it looked like he was going to get hurt before Pyrrha transformed her weapon into its spear mode and with her thumb took aim before throwing her Spear to catch Jaune and soon he called out to her.

"Thank you!" He called as Pyrrha then spoke.

"I'm sorry!" She called with a wave hoping Jaune could see her.

(With Sirius)

Sirius landed on the ground as he kneeled down with his hand on the ground which helped sense he made a bit of a crater sense Soul Metal wasn't exactly light. He then pointed Zaruba around to locate the others before Zaruba spoke. _**"I got a trail Sliver is up ahead and so far no enemies."**_ Zaruba said as Serious nodded before running over to locate Sliver.

(With Beret)

Beret jumped to a tree and flipped over it before he landed as he then began to pull out his spear before out of nowhere Rachel appeared and landed on him as when she landed Beret slid on the ground face first as luckily he wasn't bleeding but that did hurt. Rachel looked as she smiled at her little landing pad. "Thank you for breaking my fall Beret my launch got messed up a bit so this made things easier." Rachel said before Beret forced her off him as they made eye contact. "Oh and what's this we're now partners." Rachel teased as Beret sighed.

"We should get the relics so we can carry out the assignment." Beret said as he took point as Rachel nodded.

"Whatever you say Spear boy." Rachel teased as they walked forward.

" _ **This woman is annoying."**_ Goruba said as this isn't the first time the one who inherits the title of Dan had to deal with woman.

(Ruby)

As little red scythe wielding hooded girl, navigated through the forest as she try calling out her sister, hoping to be pair up with her first.

When she hear the snap of a twig she immediately ran into the area as she called out, "Yang!" and then she stop at the same time as the other person she founded did and who did she find… Ms. Ice princess herself, Weiss. "Ah great."

(Yang)

The long blonde girl move around calling to her sister as she yelled out, "Ruby, are you around?!" and soon she hear ruffling behind some bushes as she ran to them and said, "Ruby is that you?"

When Yang look behind to her site, and the sound as it growl then Yang said, "Nope." Soon enough, Beowolf came charging out as Yang jump back away to avoid its attack and sighed and said, "That was close."

Soon enough she was surrounded my Beowolf as she said, "And this is not good."

That was when gun fire was heard and Yang looked to see the bow wearing girl from before Blake as she was shooting and slashing through the Beowolf. "Thanks!" Yang called as she had a smile on her face. Then the two made eye contact thus they were now partners.

"Well then guess we're teammates now." Yang said with a smile as Blake nodded before they both began heading north to locate the ruins.

(With Sirius)

Sirius kept running as he used the shadows to avoid making eye contact with any other initiates as he hoped Beret and Rachel and formed a team. Sirius duster blew with the wind as Sirius soon stopped for a moment to point with Zaruba. _**"You're getting close though seems some Grimm are getting closer as well."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked.

"Right." Sirius said before he went torts Sliver. It was wasn't long until Sirius found Sliver battling Grimm as he hacked and slashed at them. Sliver roared as he cut the head off another as he smirked.

"Piece of cake." He said unaware of the one behind him before out of the blue Sirius jumped down and cut off the Grimm's head catching Sliver off guard. Sliver looked and was surprised to see he missed a Grimm before sighing in annoyance. "Thanks Sirius." Sliver said as Sirius nodded.

"Of course but we must hurry if we want to get to the relics fast." Sirius said as Sliver nodded.

"Now let's go." Sliver said before Sirius looked at Zaruba.

 _ **"Good news Rachel and Beret are paired up so this has increased our chances of being on the same team."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded.

"Thanks Zaruba." Sirius said before going to catch up to Sliver.

(With Ruby and Wiess)

Wiess was dragging Ruby away by her hood as no doubt whatever she saw in the forest she did not want to be on the same team as. "You came back!" Ruby cheered in joy as she smiled.

(With Jaune)

Jaune was pinned to the tree as he had saw Wiess but she had left him here pinned by his hood to the try by Pyrrha's javelin. "Hello? Hello? Can someone get me down from here?" Jaune called before Pyrrha showed up.

"Are there still spots in Team Jaune available?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked at her before after a sad look smiled to her.

(With Ruby)

Wiess was taking point as she was a bit ahead of Ruby before Ruby spoke. "Hey what's the hurry!?" She called as Wiess looked.

"It's not my fault you're a slowpoke." Wiess called before Ruby appeared in front of her in a flurry of rose pedals.

"No I'm not." Ruby said as Wiess was surprised.

"Wait how did you?" Wiess asked before Ruby continued.

"Come on we can be friends after all we're going to be teammates after all." Ruby said but before Wiess could retort Ruby put an arm around Wiess's shoulder as Wiess was caught off guard. "I mean look at it when we kick butt you'll be like wow Ruby is so cool." Ruby said as she motioned to the world around them.

"What?!" Wiess asked as Ruby got off as Wiess glared. "You're being childish!" Wiess called before she noticed Ruby was gone. "Ruby?" She asked as she looked around. The forest soon began getting darker as Wiess looked around noticing that many red eyes in the bushes looking at her like pray. It was then that a Beowolf came out as Wiess was shocked.

"RUBY!" She yelled not having enough time to draw her rapier.

(Meanwhile in the forest)

Creatures of Grimm were running away as it was a flight or fight moment for them. In the center of the clearing a Grimm was eating one of its own as you could hear the gory and squishing sounds of this Grimm devouring one its own kind like a cannibal. The Grimm creature looked like the Indominios Rex from Jurassic World but black and more bone armor, on its back were two small wings as it then ate the last of its pray leaving the left overs behind as it sensed something.

Its eyes were soulless white as you could see Makai Symbols inside them showing this wasn't an ordinary Grimm. **"Makai Knights!"** It hissed before it began its hunt for its newest pray.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I know its short but look on the bright side hopefully next chapter will be longer. Anyway please leave a review on your way out and sorry for the long wait. Oh and here is the List of Makai Knight thus far.

Sirius Seijima: Garo

Sliver Green: Baron

Beret Vali: Dan

Ozpin: Lord

Peter Port: Giga

Jaune Arc: Gaia

Ruby Rose: Yaiba

Flare Fall: Zex

ESKK: Anyway I will add more knights as needed so leave a review please.


	8. Chapter 4 Horror, Grimm, Relic

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's me what's up. Anyway got a new chapter out for all of you and right now we're getting closer and closer to the appearance of Gaia. Yeah I know you want to see Ruby as Yaiba but that isn't until Volume 2 so have patience. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns yet but the blade of Knights mankind was given hope.

*Insert Garo Guren no Tsuki op 1

(Start)

Yang and Blake were fighting Ursa Grimm as they were winning the battle. That was when the Ursa sensed something. They looked to the distance as they sensed it a mass of negative energy which would have usually attracted them but something about this energy made the physically start shaking before they ran off afraid not of Yang but of whatever was giving off this energy. "Hey where are you going?" Yang called as she saw the Grimm had turned tailed and run.

"A lot of the Grimm in the forest have been running away also." Blake as Yang looked to Blake. "As impossible as it sounds something has gotten hem spooked." Blake said as Yang looked.

(With Wiess)

Wiess had taken a battle stance as she was surrounded by Beowolves as she held her Rapier at the ready. Wiess then charged after setting her weapon to its fire dust but before Wiess could attack Ruby appeared and slashed at the Grimm with Crescent Rose. Wiess went wide eyed as she had to stop her attack which was sent at a random tree reducing it to a burnt tree.

Ruby saw this and blocked an attack from the Grimm as she was knocked back into Wiess. "Hey watch it." Ruby said as she was getting up from the floor. Before the Grimm could attack though they looked to the distance and Ruby saw it they were physically shaking as if they were scared of something like an animal to its predator as the Beowolfs were debating whether to battle this monster.

That was when a load ear shattering roar was heard as Ruby and Wiess had to cover their ears. That was all the answer the Beowolf needed as they turned tailed and ran away with their tails between their legs as Wiess looked surprised. "What was that?!" Ruby asked as she was caught off guard especially when the Grimm had ran away.

"I don't know but I don't want to stay and find out." Wiess said before she and Ruby began running away to their destination hoping this monster wasn't following them.

(With Sirius and Sliver)

Sirius and Sliver heard the roar as they turned around as it was far off but to hear it all the way where they were it proved whatever made his roar wasn't your common variety Grimm. _**"Sirius I sense a mass of Inga and Jaki in this forest it's like it's a Horror but at the same time not a Horror whatever it is, it will be very troublesome we need to move."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked to the Madou Ring.

"Yes Sliver we need to try and avoid this being until we can regroup once we do we can have a better chance against it." Uruba said as Sirius and Sliver nodded.

"Right." The both said before they took off in a jog, the more ground they can get between them and this Horror the better.

(With Ozpin)

Ozpin and Glynda were watching the footage of the test as they had seen it, the Grimm were running away from something as whatever it was, it had them scared enough where the basic Flight or Fight Instincts were kicking in. "Something isn't right." Ozpin said as Eruba and Glynda had to agree.

That was when Ozpin noticed something passing a camera that he reacted and paused it and enlarged it. Glynda saw as she was shocked as there was no recorded history of a Grimm like that especially one that had its victim's remains on its body like trophy armor and never had she ever seen a Grimm eat one of its own as its mouth had the legs of a Beowulf in them as Glynda looked.

 _ **"That is no ordinary Grimm, it Grimm but it's also Horror."** _ Eruba said as Ozpin turned to Glynda.

"Glynda go to Darkus' seal check it for any cracks or leaks if Darkus presence is leaking out and turning these Grimm into Horror we might have to intervene." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded and headed to Darkus seal knowing what would happen if it ever broke.

(With Beret and Rachel)

Beret and Rachel had heard the roar as at the moment they knew the Grimm were ignoring them and running away in fear of some sort of powerful foe who even had them afraid. "Whatever has these Grimm freaked out has to be something from Makai." Rachel said as Beret looked.

"Yes but that roar I never heard anything like it before though are path is clearer we should exercise caution because just because one creature scared off the weaker ones it doesn't mean that the stronger Grimm had ran way either." Beret said as he held his spear.

 _ **"Very perceptive."** _ Goruba said as Rachel looked.

"We should hurry before any of the other groups get to the items first." Rachel said as the two picked up the pace.

"Right." Beret said as he kept up.

(The ruins)

What to it appeared to be and old temple or church of sort, and everything look destroy and decay to the sands of time, as the only thing that seem to be stand where many small stone pillars with a chess pieces on top of them, a few with already gone.

Yang and Blake reach the area, as they looked around to yang said, "This got to be the place." Blake looked around to see if there was any enemy nearby, as it was strange to her as before to see the Grimm run away, but then again her own instincts were on high alert herself.

"Let's get our piece and get going… something isn't right in this place," Blake stated as Yang couldn't agree more.

Going up to the gold chess pieces as Yang grab the knight piece as she said, "How about a nice little pony?"

"Sure." Blake said as she let Yang take the Gold Knight. That was when they heard a very girly scream was heard as Yang looked.

"A girl is in trouble." Yang said as it wouldn't be far from the truth.

(With Jaune and Pyrrha)

Pyrrha ran out of the cave Jaune had lead them to and following her was a Death Stalker with Jaune holding on to its stinger as he was screaming his lungs out. It got to the point he was near tears in fear as he was calling for help. "Pyrrha this is not the relic it's not!" He called as he was being swung around. "Do something." Jaune pleaded as this was just sad.

"Jaune whatever you do don't let." Pyrrha began only for the Deathstalker to move whip its stinger and throw Jaune and throw him far with him screaming. "Go." Pyrrha finished as now it was just her and the giant scorpion. She did the only option she had that would ensure her allies survival she turned tail and ran to look for him.

(With Sirius)

Sirius had heard the scream and though every fiber of himself that was a protector screamed at him to go look for the source he knew that he had to locate the relic. Plus with Sliver with him they had to hurry and get to their destination.

 _ **"We're almost there it shouldn't be long before we arrive."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked at the Madou Ring.

"Good." Sirius said as they soon exited the tree line to see that the Forest Temple was there. "Ok we made it." Sirius said as Sliver sighed.

"About time." He said as he looked around. "Wait where, are Beret and Rachel?" Sliver asked just when Sirius looked up to see Ruby.

"Ruby?" He asked as he saw her falling but before he could act a blur came and bashed her into the tree. Sirius looked up and saw it was Jaune stuck in the tree. "I got this." Sirius said before he climbed up and with the Garoken cut down Jaune.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he had landed on the forest floor in pain.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked as she had saw this.

"YEE-HAA!" Came the voice of Nora Valkyrie as she came in riding an Ursa who was bucking only to fall once it left the Forest as she looked sad. "Aaaw it broken." She said as Ren came out from behind it exhausted.

"Nora... please don't ever do that again." Ren said as Sirius looked only to see Nora had vanished.

"Ok now we are missing about three people." Sirius said as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oh did the Golden Knight miss me already?" Rachel teased as Sirius sighed.

Nora looked at the gold rook piece before picking it up and smiling. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the Castle!" She sang only for Ren to call her.

"NORA!" Ren called as Sirius looked.

"Well this I a lively bunch." Sirius said as Beret nodded.

"Quiet so." Beret said as just as a roar was heard and then the Death Stalker came running in as Yang was surprised.

"HELP!" Came Wiess's voice as the Nevermore was flying with Wiess hanging onto it claw.

"EVERYONE GRAB A PIECE BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE CRAZY HAPPENS!" Sirius called out as his nice guy face was now replaced with someone who had enough surprises.

"Way ahead of you." Rachel said as she grabbed the black Knight piece as did Sliver.

"Ok we're good." He said as that was when the roar was heard again.

"The Hell was that!" Yang said as it was louder than before which meant it was close real close.

"We're about to find out." Sirius said as soon stomping was heard as from the forest chains with human remains launched and grabbed the Nevermore. It pulled the Nevermore close as it was so close to the ground now that Wiess jumped off.

The Nevermore roared as the Deathstalker was frozen with fear with the fear reflecting off its eyes. It then turned to Jaune and his group and went after them. Soon the Grimm Horror came out of the woods as everyone understood why the Grimm were running away through this test. They were trying to avoid to be eaten as in this Grimm's mouth was the Nevermore it had captured as it ate it before it swallowed it and turned the wrest to a smoke like form which went into its mouth.

"What is that?!" Yang asked as Wiess was shocked.

"I've never seen a Grimm like that before nor one that is a cannibal." Wiess said as she was scared.

That was when Team SSBR went into action as Sirius took lead. "Rachel make a barrier around the area we can't let this thing escape Sliver Beret you two keep it pinned down so it doesn't try to escape till we have the barrier up, Ruby, Wiess, Blake, and Yang I'm going to need your help." Sirius said as Ruby gained a blush with how commanding Sirius had become.

"Sure." Ruby said as Sirius looked.

"I need you to keep your distance from this thing every shot you see I want you to fire at it keep it on it toes I'll get in close an attack." Sirius said as Wiess looked.

"That might not work." Wiess said as Sirius looked to her.

"It's the only plan we got." Sirius said before everyone understood there role. "Now let's go!" Sirius called as they acted and charged at the Grimm.

Ruby ran and found a sniping position as Yang covered her.

Blake transformed her sword into its gun form and began firing as Wiess created glyphs and sent Aura Bolts at the Grimm/Horror. Sirius charged at it and slashed its body and saw it was weak against soul metal like any Horror but more resistant to Dust luckily if they keep hammering it they should be able to keep it contained.

Sliver and Beret came running in as they slashed and stabbed at the Horror/Grimm Hybrid with their weapons in an attempt to keep it from escaping until Rachel makes the barrier.

Rachel reach into her pocket and pulled out many paper seals and her madou brush, giving a chant before held out the papers and drew her symbol with her brush onto them.

(With the future team JNPR)

As the four student run across the ruins, as path ways and bridges were cut off from them with the Deathstalker on their tail.

"Go, Go!" Pyrrha called as she turned around and converted her Javelin into a rifle and using her shield as cover began firing at the Deathstalker.

Ren also helped and used his weapons lightness to his advantage and fired at the Grimm as he ran. "We're running out of room to run too!" Ren called as Jaune stopped.

"We have to take this thing down now!" Jaune called as he took a battle stance.

"OFF WITH ITS HEAD!" Nora called as she had her hammer ready.

Jaune then charged forward and slashed at it but it didn't do any effect to it as Pyrrha used her Javelin to stab at its eyes doing damage as Jaune had an idea. "Ren Pyrrha aim for its stinger!" Jaune called as the two nodded and began firing at its stinger in hopes of carrying out whatever Jaune has planned.

"Hey ugly over here!" Jaune called as he slashed at its face before rolling back to avoid its pincers. The Stinger soon became limp as Jaune saw this. "Ren cut off the Stinger!" Jaune called before Ren nodded and jumped forward before using his pistols and its blade to cut through the Stinger causing it to fall onto the Deathstalker. "Nor finish it off!" Jaune called as Nora saluted before converting her Grenade Launcher to its hammer form.

Nora then launched herself upward before spinning in the air and when her hammer hits the stinger she said one thing. "Boop." Nora said as her hammer smashed onto the stinger causing it to stab onto the Deathstalker killing it.

"Yes we won!" Jaune called as he was happy his plan didn't backfire on him.

(Meanwhile with Team SSBR and future Team RWBY)

The group had the Grimm/Horror pin down as it roared in furry as he combo of soul metal weapons and Dust rounds made its escape harder. It then roared in fury before charging forward ignoring the pain its opponents were causing it to escape as it needed larger grounds to battle. Rachel of course finished he chant before using her Madou Brush to finish the spell which caused the Grimm/Horror to smash into an energy wall which knocked it back.

The Grimm Horror was shocked as energy walls appeared around the area surrounding the two teams and trapping the Grimm Horror. **"Makai... Knight... Makai... Alchemist... Huntresses!"** The Horror/Grimm hissed as Ruby was shocked as was the other girls.

"It can talk?" Wiess asked as she was shocked to see this.

Sirius approached it as he glared at it. "Very well then do you have a name monster?" Sirius said as the Horror/Grimm growled.

 **"I am Indominus."** It growled as Sirius nodded before looking to Zaruba.

 _ **"I analyzed it, it's weak at the jaw, neck, and belly as that's where there is the least armor."** _ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded.

Ruby and her group arrived as they wondered what Sirius was going to do. Sirius turned to them and smiled before facing the Horror/Grimm. "Now watch I'll finish this fight in 99.9 seconds." Sirius said as he raised the Garoken skyward ready to summon his armor. Sirius then cut an energy circle with a twist of his wrist before it opened and then in Sirius place was the Golden Armor of Garo as Wiess, Blake, and Yang were shocked.

*Insert Leon Garo Shoukan

"Wow that's pretty cool." Yang said as Blake was shocked.

"Incredible." Blake said as Wiess was in disbelief.

"What kind of Semblance is that?!" Wiess said assuming it was some sort of Semblance.

Garo took a battle stance as he was ready to battle this Horror. Beret and Sliver stepped aside to give the two room to fight.

The horror/Grimm sling down its chains and then throw them at Garo, Dodging it as he jump into the air, with the chains hit a bolder destroying it to normal dust, with the chain imbedded into the ground, taking advantage of it, Garo landed on the Chain and started to run on it.

Indominus, saw what the golden knight was about to do, and so it lower to itself like its taking a bow, then spikes sprang up and fired from its back.

Taking action right away cutting away the spikes coming at him, but they came faster than he anticipated, as some of them hit him directly, they did shatter on impacted but that didn't mean it hurt, as Garo was force off the chains.

"He's going to need help. Silver, Beret!" Rachel calls out to them as she pulls out her sitar as she transforms it into her Shield/Gun combo.

Both knights nodded and drew there weapon and charge in. the Indominus saw them coming, growling out to them, opening its mouth and cough up something and hack it at them, the look of it a ball of flesh was coming at them.

Taking cover to avoid it, as the hit the ground. To the site of Team RWBY, not many words could describe it only, "Ew Gross." But soon everyone (other than Garo) was taken surprise of what happen next, as the ball of flesh, un-form into smaller bits and then grow to big size as standing there were Beowolves Grimm's, but to their site something was off, to the eyes that supposed to be red eyes, they were glowing an eerie white.

"This ain't good," Rachael said, as soon enough the Beowolves roar out and charge them.

Silver and beret saw them coming, as Goruba and Uruba spoken up to their partners with Goruba started, "Those Grimm's have Inga within." "Best to cut them down now," Uruba said in its child's voice.

"Got it/understood"

Silver drew his sword as Beret extended his staff into a spear. Silver cut around him as the halo formed around him and Beret raise his staff in the air and cut the energy circle above him, and they were both engulf in light.

Douse in armor standing in their place was Makai knight Baron and Dan.

Baron and Dan slashed at the Inga Grimm as they were now preoccupied with their own foes as Ruby and co saw this. "We got to help them!" Ruby called as Wiess looked.

"How we can't fight the Grimm Equivalent to a T-Rex." Yang said as Wiess looked.

"Yes but we can fight its spawns." Wiess said as Ruby nodded.

"Let's go!" Ruby called as she pulled out Crescent rose.

Meanwhile Garo slashed at the Horror who used its chains to try and grab the Golden Knight but Garo dodged it and slashed at any chains that came his way. "I need an opening." Garo said as he knew he didn't have long in the armor. That was when the Horror Grimm's eye was hit by a dust round as it roared in pain. Garo looked and saw Ruby using her weapon to attack the Horror/Grimm.

 _ **"Sirius there's a blind spot hurry and attack!"** _ Zaruba called as Garo nodded and roared before charging to get in the blind spot.

 **"DAMN HUNTRESS!"** THE Horror roared as it tried to find Ruby but luckily with her speed she remained in its blind spot.

Garo got under the Grimm/Horror and slashed at its jaw causing it to roar n pain. Garo wasn't done thought as he then stabbed deep into the jaw before going downward through the body before he finished by cutting off the tail as the Horror/Grimm roared in pain. Black Smoke came out of the wound as Garo persevered as his golden light shined bright with Sirius's semblance. The Smoke vanished before Garo crouched down and then jumped up cutting the Horror/Grimm in two as it let out a death gasp.

 **"Damn you Golden Knight Garo, Damn you Hunters may Darkus devour you all!"** The Horror roared before it blew up into black smoke and was absorbed into the Garoken as all that was left was its bones like mask of Grimm and some of the chains and bones from its victims. Garo sheathed the Garoken as when he did the armor disengaged.

The Grimm the rest of Team SSBR were fighting all died when they were cut off from there summoner and turned to smoke. Dan and Baron reverted to Beret and Sliver as Rachel sighed and put her weapons away. Sirius looked at the remains as something bugged him as to how such a creature could exist. It was neither Horror nor Grimm but at the same time both could the Grimm be turning into what they were originally meant to be?

Sirius though with the way he stood with his duster blowing in the wind made him look like the hero of a story as Ruby arrived and stood next to him as she was looking at the creature.

"Well you four have explaining to do." Wiess finally said as she saw how they fought as they were way too good to be students.

(Scene Break Team Assignment Ceremony)

"Sirius Seijima, Sliver Green, Beret Vali, and Rachel Grey you have retrieved the Black Knight pieces this day forward you will all work together as Team SSBR (Saber) lead by Sirius Seijima." Ozpin said as there pictures and team names appeared in the big screen just before Sirius nodded in respect as people applaud them. It was then that the next set of students walked to the stage. "Jaune Arc, Lei Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces from this day forward you will be known as team JNPR." Ozpin said as JNPR's faces and team name appeared on screen and Nora hugged Ren. "Lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said surprising Jaune as people applauded them.

"Huh... Me?" He asked surprised to see this.

"Congratulation young man." Ozpin said as Pyrrha smiled and did a playful punch to Jaune which knocked him down. "And finally Blake Bellodana, Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, and Yang Xao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said surprising Wiess as with Ruby but for different reasons.

It was when the, applauds started that Yang went to Ruby. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby.

 _ **'Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year.'** _ Eruba thought as she had to stay quiet through all of this.

(Meanwhile in an undisclosed location)

In a warehouse that serves as Romans current hideout he was on the phone with a mysterious person before the call ended as he put the phone down and sighed. He then took out his cigar and light it just as a man in a white uniform with a Grimm Mask came in. Roman then took out Lien cards and gave them to the individual before speaking. "Open it." He said as the young man did so.

Inside where Dust Crystals of different colors as Roman looked at it as behind him was a map of the City of Vale with certain areas marked for some unknown reason. "We're going to need more men." Roman said as he knew if the plan was going to work they needed help.

(Meanwhile with Cinder)

Cinder hung up the phone as she grabbed a glass of fine wine and took a sip of it as Flare was not too far away. "Seems our little pet project was offed." Cinder said as Flare looked.

"Will that be a problem?" Flare asked as Cinder walked over to Flare and traced her had across his shoulders.

"Not in the slightest my dear brother, we now know the Grimm can be affected by Darkus we just need to see if they are edible now." Cinder said as Flare looked.

"Yea sis but the problem now is there are more Makai Knights and a Makai Priest standing in our way." Flare said as Cinder smirked.

"Then we release another one as wells a few Horrors that should keep them busy for the time being at least until the Vytal Festival." Cinder said as Flare smirked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Flare said as he held his Soul Metal Sword.

"Soon everything will fall into place all the pieces after all are almost in play." Cinder said as she looked at the center table which was an odd chess board that had certain parts of it raised to make things more challenging for both player. In front of it was the Artifact as it was floating in place on a pedestal waiting to be brought to Darkus to unseal him. "Soon everything will be as we say it is." Cinder said with a smirk as she looked outside to Vale.

(TBC)

I know this chapter was short but with school starting in a few days I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Anyway please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 5 Truth and Leader

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Here's a new chapter read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or RWBY enjoy.

 **Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope.**

*Insert Garo Guren no Tsuki op 1: Kakusareshi Yami Monogatari

(Start Team RWBY's room morning)

It was morning as the young heiress Wiess was waking up after a goodnights rest. As she got up she stretched and rubbed he sleep out of her eyes as unknown to her Ruby was beside her in uniform with a whistle and she didn't realize it until it was too late which was when Ruby blew the whistle. The shrill sound cause Wiess to yelp and fall in surprise as Ruby smiled. "Good morning team Ruby!" She called out with a smile on her face.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Wiess asked clearly not liking the wakeup call.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said as Wiess was confused.

"Excuse me?" Wiess asked before Yang and Blake appeared also dressed in uniform.

"Decorating." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Wiess asked shocked.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said as she lifted up her suitcase before said suitcase popped open spilling its contents all over. "And clean." Blake said as Wiess sighed before Ruby blew the whistle again surprising her to the floor once again.

"Alright Wiess, Blake, Yang, and there fearless leader Ruby have begun there first missions banzai!" Ruby called before Yang and Blake appeared on either side of her.

"Banzai!" They called before they leaned to the side which was then followed by the beginning of decorating the room.

(With team SSBR)

Beret was going over the text books before class as Rachel was checking for any signs of Gates or Horrors that may have appeared while they slept. Sliver of course was doing push ups as Sirius had heard the whistle sense there teams dorm room was right next door to the to team RWBY's. It was then that Beret one he finished reading closed the text book and placed it in his bag with the others he's finished reading a no doubt he had read and memorized all the text books.

"We should head to class." Sliver said as Beret looked.

"Yes being late would be against the rules of this school." Beret said as Sliver got up.

"I know that boy scout but let's get on with this." Sliver said as he walked out.

"Oh seems Sliver has a thing against Huntsman." Rachel said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"By the looks of it he really hates them."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded.

"Lets go." Sirius said as he and the rest of his team dressed in school uniform walked out and headed to class.

"I heard our first teacher is a veteran Makai Knight who holds the title of Giga." Rachel said as Sliver smirked.

"Might learn a thing or two from him." Sliver said glad that his teacher was a Makai Knight.

They were in no rush as they weren't going to be late for class. Sirius had to admit though it felt strange to be out of his Madou Robes and without the Garoken kind of made him feel naked but at least he had Zaruba. Rachel had to leave her Sitar in her locker sense it was her weapon and unless in combat during class then she didn't need it at the moment.

"So any idea what caused that Grimm to become a Horror?" Sirius asked as Beret looked.

"No clue but Glynda is examining the remains as we speak we should get an answer when she finishes." Beret said as Goruba spoke.

 _ **"Don't be so sure this is the first time I've ever seen anything like this."**_ Goruba said as Uruba then spoke.

 _ **"This could became troublesome real fast."**_

 _ **"Tell me about it."**_ Zaruba said as this could end up turning into something big.

(Later at class)

Team RWBY and JNPR had arrived in class after almost being late as they sat in different seats while being close to each other. "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as pray." The chubby man with grey hair and a large mustache that seemed to cover his mouth said as he was clearly a huntsman as on the wall was a gun mixed with a single bladed axe. It was soul metal making this man Peter Port the Beast Knight Giga. Ruby who was sleeping was woken up by this boring man's lecture that seems to be bordering to a long winded tale of his youth. Peter Port saw his joke though didn't sit well so he continued. "And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe heavens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teaming with creatures who would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in." Port said as he walked side to side before stopping.

"Huntsman, Huntresses." He began before clicking which made Yang sigh in annoyance to this. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves from what you may ask why from the very world." Peter said a Sirius was close to falling asleep as Beret took notes. Sliver of course as wondering how such a boring man can hold a Makai Knight title. It was then a random student cheered before everyone looked at him causing him to sit down. "That is what you are training to become but first a story." Port said as team SSBR began to drown him out as to them all they heard was blah, blah, blah.

'Zaruba please tell me it's the night of new moon?' Sirius asked though the mental link as Zaruba looked.

 _ **'You wish it was and if I have to sit here and suffer to this man's long winded stories that doesn't seem to have a point then so do you.'**_ Zaruba said as he turned to Rachel and saw her with ear buds listening to music while Port talked making sure to keep it hidden. He then turned to Ruby who seemed to be drawing something. She then showed it to her team which caused Yang to laugh as Wiess rolled her eyes. Peter cleared his throat as he got to the end of his story as Wiess was glaring at Ruby with hate and jealousy in her eyes.

"The moral of the story is a true Huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Pete said as Ruby did something that contradicted everything he said as it looked like she was treating this like a game which made Wiess seething mad.

 _ **"Sirius that girl is producing Inga its best to watch out for her."**_ Zaruba whispered as Sirius nodded. But by the looks of it Team SSBR weren't the only ones who noticed as Port saw this as well.

"So who among you believe themselves the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked hoping to defuse the situation before a Gate was opened. Wiess of course raised her hand as she was royally pissed off.

"I do sir!" Wiess called as she was clearly angry.

"Well then let's find out step forward and face your opponent." Peter Port said as he gestured to a large cage next to him that held a Grimm inside it as Wiess of course nodded to that.

(A moment later)

Wiess stood ready in her white dress, and her rapier weapon in hand, waiting for the fight of her and the Grimm to begin, as Peter port stood by the cage with his weapon in hand as he asked, "Ready?"

Wiess didn't say a word as she just nodded to signal the teacher, as he swung his axe weapon, breaking the lock on the cage as it doors fell down and came out a small average Grimm, with a lot of hide all around it looking like armor.

Wiess calming her mind and focus on the fight with Zaruba taking notice the Inga is somewhat less than before but it's still there, best to have their guards up.

Soon enough the Grimm saw wises in its sites and charge at her, with Wiess stood ready as when the Grimm was close to her, Wiess dodge and parry against it.

Going at each other few more times as Ruby yell out cheering her teammate on while waving a small flag, "Go Wiess." Wiess just got annoyed at that and just went on fighting the Grimm

With an opening as Wiess saw, she took it but her weapon didn't penetrate it. The hid was thick itself and only scratch the surface, seeing that as both Sirius and Ruby knew going for its back was not a smart move, and looking to the Grimm belly area was less hide than on its back.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" Peter asked as Sliver chuckled at this.

"Hang in there Wiess!" Ruby called as Boar like Grimm and Wiess went at each other with Wiess using her mage like battle style to stab its eye but that only got her weapon caught in its tusks which began to turn into a tug-a-war of sorts.

"Oh new approach I like it." Peter said as Sirius sighed.

'Not helping.' He thought as he knew he shouldn't intervene with a teacher here and all.

"Come on Wiess show it whose boss." Ruby encouraged as Wiess then glared at Ruby no doubt telling her to shut up.

But the distraction caused Wiess to lose her weapon as the Boar threw it behind her with its tusks and then knocked Wiess back. "What will you do now without your weapon?" Peter Port asked sense this was a relatively weak Grimm it shouldn't be too hard for Wiess to defeat.

Sliver of course glared as a Huntress in training has just lost her weapon which he had lectured Yang on when they first arrived. Beret looked as Goruba had warned him about the Inga but he had to watch to see what Wiess was capable of. The Boar charged again which Wiess then rolled out of the way only for it to bash into the wall. Wiess took her chance to go after her weapon before the Grimm could regain its bearings.

Wiess slid down and grabbed her weapon just as Ruby decided to help Wiess again. "Wiess go for its belly it has no armor there!" Ruby called only for Wiess to glare.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Wiess yelled as that shut Ruby up.

The Grimm then began to spin in place like a wheel before charging forward which was when Wiess used her Glyph to create a shield. Once she did the Grimm hit it which knocked it to its back which gave Wiess an opening. Wiess then jumped up and landed on another Glyph which then launched her forward where she stabbed the Grimm through killing it.

"Bravo, bravo it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in Training." Peter Port said as Wiess was catching her breath before taking a stance. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant class dismissed." The teacher said before everyone began to leave.

The Madogu's could sense that the Inga had returned in force as the Knights knew they had to tail her in case she summoned a Horror.

(Later in the halls)

Ruby caught up to Wiess as she looked to the heiress. "Wiess!" Ruby called as Wiess glared.

"What?" She snapped as Ruby looked.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby asked but was cut off by Wiess.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?! Your supposed to be a leader and all you been so far is a nuisance." Wiess said Ruby looked offended.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked as Wiess glared.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position back in the forest you acted like a child and you only continued to do so!" Wiess growled as the Inga was reaching its peak as Wiess's weapon began to glow an ominous color.

"But we're supposed to be a team!" Ruby called as Wiess glared.

"Not a team led by you." Wiess said as she glared. "I've studied and trained and quite frankly I deserve better." Wiess said as she stormed off.

Sirius followed the heiress though making it look like he was heading to his next class as he tailed Wiess.

(With Wiess)

The sun was beginning to set as Wiess was still angry. Was she harsh yes but that didn't excuse how Ruby was acting. **"Do you want to be a leader?"** A demonic voice asked as Wiess looked around and saw no one.

"Hello?" She asked as the voice then spoke again.

 **"You want to be a leader don't you, after all you do deserve better."** The voice said as Wiess then saw her weapon glowing which she picked up. **"Accept me and I will make you a leader."** The voice said but before Wiess could answer Sirius appeared with Garoken drawn and knocked Wiess's sword out of her hand before stabbing it causing black smoke to come out and causing the Gate to be sealed before it had a chance to release a Horror.

"What was that for?" Wiess asked as she picked up her weapon and saw where Sirius had stabbed.

"Had to be done couldn't let you get possessed by that Horror." Sirius said as Wiess was confused.

"Horror, wait you called that talking Grimm we faced a Horror also." Wiess said remembering that as Sirius sighed.

"I did promise I would explain but I will only explain to your entire team." Sirius said as Wiess looked confused.

Sirius walk away as he put away the soul metal katana, as it not suspicious for a student to carry their weapon around the school, he just prefer of not having it out not during his duties of ether closing gates or hunting horrors and his job was already done.

As he came up to the corner of the hall, he saw Mr. Port standing there with his weapon in hand but relaxed with it, to his own look not doing his boring teacher act. "Nice word, Saejima. You save that girl from an unwanted fate, I would have been saddened if that would to happen, she does have great potential of being a good huntress."

Sirius just nodded and turn the corner as he walk by the teacher and said, "I think she might need a few words of wisdom, I'll leave that up to you Mr. Port."

Peter Port nodded and gets the idea as he said, "Right, better put on my teacher face." He chuckle a bit as he put away his weapon, cough to get his tone right and change his look to his normal weird teacher smile, as he walk down the hall and walk up to Wiess.

Wiess was looking at her damaged weapon as she was walking a bit. That voice it had offered her a chance to be the leader yet Sirius had stopped it. This Horror whatever it was she knew it was no Grimm she ever heard from. That was when she noticed Professor Port looking at the sun set as she smiled. "Professor Port." Wiess greeted as Port looked.

"Ah Ms. Schnee and what do I owe this fine pleasure." Port greeted as Wiess smiled.

"I... I enjoyed your lecture." Wiess praised as it was becoming evident she wanted something.

"Of course you did child you have the blood of a true huntress in you." Peter said as Wiess smiled.

"You really think so?" Wiess asked as Port smiled.

"Most surely." Peter said as that made Wiess smile before looking down showing she was troubled by something.

"Something troubling you child?" The professor/Makai Knight asked as Wiess looked.

"Yes." Wiess admitted.

"Dear child confess to me your strife." Peter said as Wiess looked to the chubby professor.

"Well I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY." Wiess said as Port looked at her.

"That's preposterous." Port admitted as Wiess was shocked.

(With Ruby)

After Wiess had left Ozpin had approached Ruby to talk to her and Ruby had asked if he had made a mistake and Ozpin had said it was yet to be seen. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked as Ozpin looked.

"I mean it's only been one day." Ozpin said as he held his coffee. "Ruby I've made more mistakes then any man, woman, and child on this planet but at this moment I don't consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin began before leaning down to Ruby's level. "Do you?" Ozpin asked as he smiled.

(With Wiess)

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked to hear this.

"I believed in Professor Ozpin for many years and the man never once led me astray." Peter said.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Wiess asked as she was shocked.

"With all due respect you exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched by your poor attitude." Peter Port said as that got Wiess angry.

"How dare you!?" She growled as Peter looked seeing his point was proven.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Peter Port said as his training had made him able to pick up on these things.

"That's not even remotely true." Wiess said as Port raised an eyebrow. "Well not entirely true." She admitted as she was caught.

(Ruby)

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle but a badge you wear constantly. If you were always not performing at your absolute best then what reason do you give others for following you?" Ozpin explained as Ruby smiled a bit.

(Wiess)

"So what if the outcome didn't fall into your favor? Do you really believe that acting in such a manor would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting what you don't have savor what you do." Peter said as Wiess never got that kind of talk from her father. "Hone your skills perfect every technique and be not the best leader but the best person you can be." Peter said as that made Wiess smile.

(Ruby)

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby I suggest you take some time to think about how you would uphold it." Ozpin said as Ruby thought about it before walking away to see Wiess had finished her conversation with Port before smiling.

(That night Team RWBY dorm room)

It was close to bed time as Team SSBR and team RWBY were gathered together as Yang looked at Sirius as did Ruby as they all wanted information. "Ok where do we begin?" Sirius asked as he thought about it.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Sliver said as Beret looked.

"It's against the rules but I suppose they deserve an explanation sense the heiress nearly became a Horror." Beret said as Rachel was eating her sweets.

"What are Horror's?" Ruby asked figure that is the best place to start.

Sirius nodded, as he reach into his inner pockets to pull out a paper, brush, and an ink pot, stuff he use to put art on his home made fans.

Setting it all down in a proper place as everyone was curious as Yang asked, "Why do you have those?"

Sirius laugh a bit as it seem going to be a bit embarrass about it and said, "For people with hobbies of collecting items, or wood work of making farm animals. Mine is making fans with art work to go with them."

"Oh, the Golden knight looks cute talking about his hobby," Rachel teased. Yang saw what Rachael was doing and wanted a bit of action too and said, "If he good with a brush, I wouldn't mind if he paint on me." and to add fuel to the fire, cross her arms under her breast to make them pop out more, which made Sirius blush… big time.

Rachel gave a smile to the older sister as she decided she liked her already.

Yang was hit by a pillow, as it was thrown at her by her sister Ruby. "Yang!" she yelled as well blushing to the thought of it as well.

"Gee, Ruby. If I didn't know any better I say you wanted to make a move yourself… I mean he is very strong, handsome, knight in shining golden armor," Yang said as she got another pillow to her face.

"Can we move pass all this, I want to know what the world are horrors!" Wiess yelled and then beret look to her and said, "It's against the rule to yell in the dorms, you might wake up others." She gave a glare at the Boy Scout as he just returns it with a look himself, and soon enough the whole room was talking up a storm.

Sliver was twitching around, getting very piss off and then yell, "Shut up all of you, if we're going to tell this damn story, then sit down and shut the Fuck up!" his eyes glow bright like the moon with his aura leaking out as well, as everyone did calm down a bit, and to Blake surprise to see what she saw, and felt the intense feeling from him thinking it was his animal side coming out, as the bow on her head twitch a bit to it.

As everyone was silent again, Sirius who seem to be not much effect to Sliver aura, look to his fellow Makai Knight and said, "Thank you Sliver, you may relax."

Sliver did calm down himself as his aura vanishes and his eyes dim to the normal color and took a breath.

Now with all that out of the way, Sirius got to work as he took his paint brush, open the ink, and dab in it, he begin to tell the story as he drew an image that of a normal horror. "Horrors arm demon beasts of Inga, or Sin, who reside in a world known as the Makai they enter our world through objects of Inga called Gates." Sirius explained as he drew an example of a Gate. "Once they come through they enter the body of someone with equal Inga or who had given up on humanity once they do the human dies and the Horror uses the body as its shell while retaining all the memories so they can devour humans as they please." Sirius explained as Wiess caught her breath.

"So..." Wiess trailed off before Sirius nodded.

"Yes if I hadn't come along you would have become a Horror." Sirius said as the rest of team RWBY were shocked. "Now then that's where the Makai Order comes in, we're a group who has dedicated our whole lives to fighting the Horrors we are trained from a young age to cut down the Horrors as ones who protect." Sirius said as Ruby looked surprised.

"So you're like Huntsman." Ruby said as Beret then spoke.

"Actually the Horrors predate the Grimm so you can say in Ancient times we were the Huntsman back then." Beret said before Sirius drew Garo and a Madou Brush. "Originally the frontlines was given to the Makai Priests who are spell casters but due to how strong the Horrors were the Makai Knight corp. was created and the front lines was given to them." Sirius said as Ruby look.

"So your sword can summon armor?" Ruby asked as she was impressed.

"Yes but only men can wear the armor woman wearing Makai Armor is a really rare occurrence." Sirius explained as Blake look.

"Isn't that kind of sexist?" Blake asked as Sliver shrugged.

"It's just the way things are." Sliver said as Sirius continued. "Now then each Knight has a Madogu who came into existence the same time the armor did, for me and Garo we have Zaruba." Sirius said as he drew a picture of Zaruba.

"Madogu Zaruba?" Yang asked before the ring spoke.

 _ **"Allow me."**_ Zaruba spoke before Sirius presented Zaruba.

All of Team RWBY surprise of the Madou Ring as he introduces himself, _**"I am Zaruba, and I'm a Madogu and the eternal partner of Garo. A pleasure to meet all of you."**_ Wiess was a struck to that as she said, "a talking ring… talking jewelry."

Blake was surprise and keep silent, with Yang was wide eye to that and said, "Wow, fancy ring there." The only one that seem to be most struck by this was the hyperactive weapon nut girl… Ruby.

"Oh my, gosh that is so cool!" Ruby grab Sirius hand with Zaruba on it as she went on saying, "A living 'non'- inanimate object, being a partner and friend… this is just a mind blowing, I can hardly understand as there no-" Ruby stop as she ran out of breath. "Breath Ruby," Yang told her sister.

Ruby took a breath, in and out, once… twice… and then, "No word to understand it!" Ruby finally said, with most everyone sweat drop at that. Sirius is a little taken back by the girl, as he put on a small smile and said, "Well I'm glad there someone who thinks Zaruba isn't just a creepy ring." _**"Hm!"**_ Zaruba just huff at that.

"Well other than that… can I have my hand back… pleases," Sirius said as Ruby was still holding his hand, as Ruby notice as she let go and blush to that and said, "Sorry."

Yang just giggle at her sister and wanted to tease her about it as she said, "Ahh, my little sister is growing up fast, first becoming a huntress like me and now having her first crush."

At that both Ruby and Sirius turn their head from head other, with Sirius cheek turn pink a bit, and Ruby still the same.

Rachael just wanted to go on as she says, "Don't worry about a thing Sirius-chan, you're growing up as well, but if you need help becoming a man, I'm here to help." "I wouldn't mind ether, maybe ruby would be first" Yang said with a wink but just get a 3rd pillow to her face by Ruby who face could not be any more 'Red', and Sirius was looking down with his hand, Embarrass to even look up anymore, he just don't know how to handle this.

 _ **"My-my, you can handle big ugly horrors, but can't handle 3 girls, how troublesome,"**_ Zaruba joke which got him a flick by Sirius himself. Blake and Slilver were silent as they didn't want to get in the middle of such talks… even if they could be closet perv.

Beret clear his voice as he said, "There will be no more of the talk of maturity, It's against the rules to even suggest it," "No there not. It just frown upon," Sliver said as he was tired of boy scout thinking he was right of every detail of rules, with Wiess agreeing with beret as she said, "There should be."

"Let just… get back to what we were talking about," Sirius finally said. Everyone agreed as Sliver nodded as well. "Ok believe it or not our Order had sent us on an important assignment one we cant exactly share due to the fact that its a high priority assignment but what we do know is that it involved that hybrid we faced in the Emerald Forest." Sirius explained as Blake finally spoke.

"Hybrid?" Blake asked as Rachel nodded.

"Yes we don't know how but that creature was some kind of Grimm and Horror put together we grabbed its mask and sent it to a Makai Priest to study to see what had caused this." Rachel said as Sirius looked.

"Now then a Makai Armor is passed down from father to son or from teacher to disciple I inherited my armor from my father who inherited it from his father and so forth and we only work at night sense Horrors only appear at night but there had been cases of Madou Horrors who are able to work in the daylight.." Sirius said as team RWBY got the jest of it.

"So let me get this straight you guys are basically huntsman of the night who hide in the shadows to protect the light?" Ruby began as the Makai Knights and Priest nodded.

"And right now your undercover to hunt down something right?" Yang asked as they nodded.

"And you want us to stay quiet about this?" Blake asked as Sirius nodded.

"Yes but if you don't we will have no choice but to have Rachel erase your memories of ever meeting us." Sirius said as Rachel pulled out her Madou Brush and made the tip glow for good measure.

"This sound preposterous." Wiess admitted as Sliver laughed.

"Says the girl who nearly became a Horror and saw the hybrid herself." Sliver said as

Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"He's got you there Ice Queen."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius stood up.

"Now then with explanations out of the way we will bid you goodnight." Sirius said as the wrest of team SSBR nodded.

"Alright goodnight." Ruby said as she was wrapping her head around this.

"I like Rachel." Yang said after they left as Ruby yawned.

"Well I have homework to get back too." Ruby said as she went to her bunk where the book waited with homework to be finished.

"Well I'm going to bed." Yang said as she climbed to her bunk already in pajama's.

"Same here." Blake said as it wasn't long until the two were asleep.

As they slept Wiess turned to Ruby before she finally poke. "Hey Ruby?" Wiess began as Ruby looked.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked as Wiess looked.

"I think you have what it takes be a good leader, just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying." Wiess said as both shared a smile just before Wiess left. Wiess then came back as she pointed out a question. "That's wrong by the way." She said pointing at said question. Wiess as soon at the bathroom door before smiling "Hey Ruby." Wiess said a Ruby looked to Wiess. "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Wiess said before leaving no doubt to change into her pajama's.

Ruby smiled before she went back to he studies as she looked to the pictures Sirius had drawn but more specifically Garo as she then quickly went back to studying.

(With Team SSBR)

"Well any leads so far?" Sirius asked as his team patrolled the school grounds.

 _ **"None this person is proving to be troublesome."**_ Zaruba said as Rachel the spoke.

"We should focus on protecting the school for the time being when that culprit shows him or herself then we strike." Rachel said as Sirius chuckled.

"I should be the one saying that sense I am team leader." Sirius said as he looked around.

 _ **"No Horrors guess we better head back then."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded and began heading to the dorm room.

(Meanwhile with Cinder and Flare)

In Forever Falls Cinder and Flare looked at the beaten Ursa as it growled at the duo. Cinder's revealed eye glowed as Flare had his insane look in his eyes as the end of his shield was smoking revealing it doubled as a gun while dripping from his sword was the Grimm's Blood. They made sure to injure it enough so it wouldn't put up a fight.

"Now then did you bring the Gate brother?" Cinder asked as Flare revealed the gate which was an old gun from the war. Cinder smiled and took the gate before presenting it to the Ursa as said Gate then opened. The Black smoke made the Grimm roar in pain as control of its body was being taken away from it. Once the deed was done the Grimm's injuries healed as it looked at Cinder and Flare. "Now then my pet project go and devour some Grimm or humans whichever you prefer." Cinder said as the Grimm nodded before stalking away no doubt to begin hunting.

"So a Grimm can be turned but sense they don't have souls there easier for the Horror to control." Flare said as Cinder smiled.

"What was your first clue?" Cinder asked as they began to walk away. "Now then lets leave our pet to its machinations." Cinder said as she walked away as you can see the evil glow in her eye. Flare of course was following as he sheathed his sword knowing once the other Grimm in the area sense a predator much like with Indominous they will run and soon all will come to fruition.

(TBC)

ESKK: Everyone guess up we are very close to the introduction of Gaia. I know your all excited and so am I so leave a review and lets begin the Gaia express!


	10. Chapter 6 Jaundice & Gaia, Forever Falls

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Well you've all been waiting and you've all been asking and here it is the appearance of the Knight of Defense Gaia now then let us begin this tale shall we.

Disclaimer: Neither me nor own Garo or RWBY now enjoy.

Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns, yet by the blade of knight's mankind was given hope.

*Insert Garo Guren no Tsuki OP 1: Kakusareshi Yami Monogatari

(Start chapter 6)

In the city of vale an old man who seems to be quiet fit and was wearing Madou Robes was walking to the Beacon Transports. He looked to where Beacon was as he knew the time has almost come. "Now then grandson will you take your inheritance?" He asked before boarding the vessel as it took off.

(Beacon Ms. Goodwitch combat class)

In a stage two opponents were gathered as the stage was darkened with the only light being the ring they were in. One was Jaune Arc as he had his sword and shield as he looked nervous his opponent was the tall and buff Cardin Winchester as said young man was holding a mace over his shoulder. Jaune was exhausted as Cardin didn't look to be breaking a sweat. Cardin was wearing armor as his combat uniform as it looked heavy but didn't seem to bug him.

Jaune got his footing and charged forward only for Cardin to dodge and swing his mace at Jaune thus knocking his shield out of his hand and sending him flying a bit. Jaune of course got back up before charging again and swinging his sword only for Cardin to block the attack as he smirked.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said as Jaune glared.

"Over my dead-." But Jaune didn't get to finish as Cardin kneed him in the gut knocking Jaune down and causing him to drop his sword as he looked ready to finish it. When Cardin was about to swing his mace onto Jaune the lights came on accompanied by a buzzing sound.

"That's enough." Glynda said before she walked to before the class as Cardin stepped away from Jaune. "Students as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped in to the red in a tournament style duel this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match." Glynda said as Jaune was getting up with Pyrrha looking at him worried for him. "My Arc it's been weeks now please try and refer to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you when it is appropriate to attack or if it's better to move to a more defensive strategy." Glynda said as Jaune looked at his scroll which showed his Aura was in the red while his teammates had full gauges. "We wouldn't want you gobbled up by a Beowolf would be." Glynda said as Cardin shouldered his mace.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as it was evident he didn't like Jaune.

As class bell rang it was time for lunch, as everyone starting to leave, with Jaune was about to get up, Sirius stood over him with a hand out offering to help him up.

"I got it, thank anyways," Jaune said as he did get up on his own and then walk away before everyone came up to their fearless leader as Beret said, "Such rudeness, he could be graceful by your helping him."

"Why should he help him in the first place? If he can't stand on his own than what's the point of standing at all?" Silver said making the biggest deal out of it as Rachael pop a sweet in her mouth and she said, "why is it when one person is trying to help when the other refuse? Is it pride?"

Sirius took a breath and said with a small smile, "It not a big deal guys, I just offer to help, it just up to the person if he wanted it or not. Not a big deal at all."

'Sirius seem to be the level headed guy around, despite he being a shy one,' Rachael thoughts as she smile to that.

(Lunch time)

With three of the newly form team sitting at the same table with our friendly hyperactive teen telling a story.

"So, there we were in the middle of the night," Nora started out.

"It was day," Ren corrected her

"We were surrounded by Ursa."

"They were Beowolves"

"A dozen of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match," Nora when on with the story ignoring her friend as he try to corrected her the last few times.

"In the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa rugs." Nora finish the story as everyone around started at the girl with Team SSBR doing their own thing, Sirius just smile as he ate his food, silver had a scold on his face as he ate as he hated the crazy girl's tale of thing that didn't happen at all. Beret was readying another book called, 'A few good huntsmen' with Rachael just checking out the area on her madou tool mirror before putting away and keep eating.

Team RWBY were somewhat In the same boat, as Yang just smile weirdly and Blake read her book, Weiss was doing her nails, and then ruby… was looking at Jaune, seeing him in distress as he played with his food with his fork.

"She been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Ren told everyone about it as few were paying attention, but for Pyrrha was In the same boat as ruby as she asked him, "Jaune, are you okay?"

Almost everyone took a moment to look over the male blonde resident, even silver look up from his food to see what is going on as Jaune said, "Hu? Oh yeah. Why?"

Ruby took a chance to put in her own two cent as she said, "It's just that you seem a little… not okay."

Jaune just wave is as he drop his fork, "Guys, I'm fine. Serious, look."

Rachael smile as she saw an opportunity, look over to Sirius and said, "Hey Sirius, he calling you." At that, almost everyone hear her, they smile, and giggle at it, even Jaune just blink to it.

"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you sense the first week of school." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked.

"Cardin Winchester he just like to mess around practical jokes." Jaune said as Ruby looked at Jaune with a stern look.

"He's a bully." Ruby said as Jaune looked to them.

"Oh please name one time he's "bullied," me." Jaune said as the teams had such occasions.

"Like the time he knocked your books out of your hand in the hallway." Ruby began as Pyrrha continued.

"Or he time he activated your shield and got you stuck in the doorway." Pyrrha said as Weiss had another.

"Or the time he stuffed you into your rocket locker and sent you flying." Weiss said as Jaune was surprised they saw that.

"Oh come on I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said as Pyrrha looked.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said as Sirius looked.

"Jaune its nothing to be ashamed of that you need help with a bully but if you keep it to yourself then before you know it nothing will stop Cardin from messing with you." Serious said as Nora then got up.

"Oh we'll break his legs!" Nora called as everyone was shocked.

"Guys really its fine. Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said before a yelp of pain was heard.

"Ow that hurts." Came the Faunus before Sliver had enough.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Sliver said as Beret looked.

"This can't end well." Beret said as Sliver walked over to Cardin and his team.

"Should we stop him?" Rachel asked as everyone wondered what he was going to do.

Sliver was upon Cardin before he taped his shoulder. "What do you want?" HE asked not letting go before Sliver smirked.

"Ok I'll be blunt let go off her ear and I promise not to leave too much of a bruise." Sliver said as Cardin scoffed.

"You and what army wolf boy?" Cardin asked as Sliver's wolf ears twitched in irritation. Sliver then grabbed Cardin's arm and forced it to let go of the Faunus girl's ear which allowed her to get free. "Why you!" He called before Beret punched Cardins stomach knocking the air out of him before kicking him away. Cardin landed on another table as Sliver smirked.

"What was that about the Wolf Boy comment?" Sliver smirked as Cardin glared.

"Get him!" Cardin called as his teammates went after Sliver. Sliver smirked before ducking and dodging attacks as he slide under a punch and knocked the bully off his feet. Cardins teammates came upon Sliver as the Wolf Faunus Makai Knight smirked before punching the ground hard enough to knock Cardins teammates off their feet. Sliver then punched and kicked each of them in the face before knocking them out as Cardin was shocked.

"Now then about that bruise?" Sliver smirked as Cardin was shocked.

"Forget this you and her deserve each other you freaks." Cardin said before running off just as his teammates came to and followed after their leader.

"You ok?" Sliver asked the girl as she nodded.

"Thanks but you shouldn't have done that now they'll go after you." The girl said as Sliver looked.

"You should stand up for yourself and rely on your teammates that way they'll leave you alone." Sliver said as she looked.

"But the Faunus are already getting a bad name because of the White Fang I don't want to add to that discrimination." She said before Sliver scowled and walked away.

Team RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of Team SSBR were shocked at this. "Wow." Jaune said a Zaruba then spoke through the mental link.

 _ **'Sirius I'm smelling Soul Metal coming this way and it's not Sliver.'**_ Zaruba said as Jaune then felt a hand grab his shoulder causing him to look and go wide eyed at the imposing man before him.

The man had grey hair which showed his elderly age as he had orange eyes, and finally he was dressed in a red duster with gauntlets on his arms and armored boots as Jaune was shocked. "Grandpa!" He called shocked and scared knowing how tough his grandfather was especially with a sword.

"Wait that's Jaune's Gramps?" Ruby asked as Sirius, Beret, and Rachel looked recognizing his uniform.

'A Makai Knight.' The three thought as they knew the uniform now they had to know his title.

"Hello Jaune, How's my grandson doing?" The old man said as he gave a friendly smile.

"I-I-I'm fine, b-but what are you doing here? Should you be like… traveling?" Jaune said still very shock to see him grandfather here.

"I heard from your mother you were going to beacon, so I thought I'll stop by and see how you are doing… among other things," as the old man look over the group of friends that he saw with Jaune and his eyes lay on the four members of Team SSBR, as he looked at each other, as he set his eyes on Sirius and look down at his hand to see Zaruba as his eyes widen a bit before he gave a smile to them and said, "oh how rude of me, I see you are handing with some friend… so tell me who are all of you?"

As Team JNPR went first, starting with Pyrrha as she said, "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, nice you meet you." After that the grandfather look to her as he saw her face more carefully and then said, "Oh" smack a balled fist into his open palm as he said, "You're the girl on the Pumpkin Peat Marshmallow Flakes box!"

When people hear that Weiss was wide eye to the old man as she could not believe what she hear and saw.

Pyrrha was stun for a moment and then smile and said, "Yes, too bad the cereal was healthy."

"Well… at least that explain, one problem," he said as he rub his gut as Weiss smack her head.

Nora pop out of nowhere and said, "Hello, My name is Nora!" going all around the old man as she said, "You are really-really-really-really-really… huge!"

The old man laugh as he said, "Thank you young lass." soon the last member of team JNPR spoken up as he said, "I'm sorry about her, I'm Lie Ren, but I prefer Ren."

The old man smack Ren back as it hurt him a bit as the old man said, "It's alright, I've seen one like her before, I would be surprise if they would be related if I could."

Soon it came to team RWBY as ruby came up and reach out a hand and said, "Ruby Rose, sir team leader of team RWBY."

The old man shake her hand genially as a gentlemen and said, "A young girl like you as a leader, oh my you younger kids are always surpassing us very quickly, when I was your age I was tripping my own two feet to kill a beast."

Ruby giggle at that as Yang came up and said, "Yang Xiao Long, Ruby older sister."

The old man look to her and said, "Half-sister I take it?" Yang just nodded as the old man patted her back and said, "A good older sibling always stay by their younger side." Yang just gave a smile but that pat the old man gave her hurt and thought, 'How strong is this guy?'

"Weiss Schnee, Sir." Weiss said trying to be polite as she can as she knew she should respect the elderly… even one that look could kill you with just a hard pat.

"ah, a young heiress as well, and such a lovely one as well," The old man said as Weiss blush a bit at that as she said, "T-thank you sir."

Coming to the last member of team RWBY as Blake had her book down and just said, "Blake."

The old man laugh and said, "Not much of a talk, eh? Ahh no matter, I would not hold against you and your kind." Blade eyes widen to that as the old man seem to found out her secret as she thought, 'How did he?'

Now coming up to the last team of the table as Sirius stood and bow to his superior and said, "Sirius Saejima."

Rachel Grey is the name." Rachel said as Beret then spoke.

"Beret Vali at your service elder." Beret said as the old man nodded.

"I see well then Jaune I had some things I needed to discuss with Ozpin so I will be here for a couple of days, this will give me a chance to see here you fall in your Huntsman training." The old man said as Jaune was shaking knowing his Grandfathers nice guy face can change at the drop of a hat to that of a hardened warrior. "Well then Ozpin is waiting for me so I will see you soon." The old man said before walking off as once he was gone Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

"So that was your grandfather he seems strong." Yang said as the spot where he had pat her was a bit sore.

"And huge!" Nora called as Weiss was shocked.

"Yeah but even at his advance age he's probably the strongest guys you'll ever meet he's a hero in my home town and no one has even got him to feel pain." Jaune said as he looked. "He tried training me but his training methods were too tough for me." Jaune said as Pyrrha was shocked.

"I see so he's that strong." Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded.

(With the Makai Knight)

The old man walked a bit before he began to hack and cough a bit as he quickly regained control before looking at his hand which he coughed into. "I'm running out of time." He said as he looked at his hand.

(Later at Ozpins office.)

Ozpin had finished up his paper work as he looked to the door and saw the old man walk in. "Theron what do I owe the pleasure?" Ozpin asked as Eruba then spoke.

 _ **"The scent of death is on him."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin looked surprised.

"Yes I've come to pass down my armor and title to Jaune but before I do I need to know how far he is with his training." Theron said as Ozpin looked.

"Not well he's struggling in his classes and is currently he victim of a classical bully." Ozpin said as Theron looked.

"What did his transcript say?" Theron said as Ozpin nodded and began to tell him.

(Scene Break Ooblek class)

The three teams were once again in there school uniform with Sliver being caught up already with the appearance of another Makai Knight. Currently Beret was takin notes as they were in class with the teacher talking at high speed with the topic being the Faunus revolutionary War. "Now then has any of you ever been discriminated because of your Faunus Heritage?" Ooblek asked as Sliver kept his hand down but the rabbit Faunus from before raised her hand. "Dreadful simply dreadful, class remember is this type of ignorance that breed violence." Ooblek said as Beret paid attention.

'Zaruba you keeping up?' Sirius asked as Ooblek had lost him during the first five minutes of his lightning fast lecture.

 _ **'Trying but this guy is fast.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Sirius nodded.

"I mean just look at the white fang." The man said after sipping his coffee. "Now then how many of you can tell me what theorists have believed to be the turning point in the third year of the war." Ooblek asked before both Beret and Weiss raised their hands at the same time. "Yes Ms. Schnee?" He asked before Weiss answered.

"The battle of Fort Castle." Weiss said as Ooblek nodded.

"Yes precisely and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Logooms forces?" Ooblek asked as Cardin then flicked a piece of folded up paper torts Jaune walking him up.

"Hey." He called as Ooblek was upon him.

"Mr. Arc finally contributing to class this is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?" Ooblek asked as Jaune looked nervous.

"Uh the answer... the advantage... the Faunus had over... Logoom..." Jaune said as he noticed Pyrrha was trying to give him the answer by pointing torts her eyes. Pyrrha then made a binocular like motion with her hands as Jaune thought he had it.

"Binoculars!" Jaune called as everyone laughed knowing that wasn't the right answer. "Pyrrha of course face palmed herself as Ooblek drank his coffee. Cardin was laughing at Jaune being the bully that he was took pleasure in Jaune's embarrassment.

"Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin perhaps you would like the share your thoughts on the subject." Ooblek said as he leaned on his chair with his feet on the desk and was picking his ear.

"Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal then a soldier." Cardin said as that got Pyrrha upset.

"You're not open minded to individuals are you Cardin." Pyrrha said as Cardin glared.

"What you got a problem?" Cardin asked as Sliver glared being a Faunus himself.

"No I have the answer, its night vision many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said as Cardin got a scowl which was accompanied by a growl.

"General Logoom was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush he Faunus in their sleep his massive army was out matched and the general was captured, perhaps if he paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said as Cardin sat straight and stood up getting angry.

"Mr. Winchester please take your seat." Ooblek said which was followed by Jaune laughing silently and said professor to appear in front of him. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Ooblek said as Jaune groaned that he was also in the hot seat now.

(After class)

Team SSBR and the rest of Team JNPR walked out of the classroom as Pyrrha stopped. "I'll catch up to you guys later." Pyrrha said as her team nodded and Sliver looked to the classroom.

"Hey guys I need to do something so I'll catch up to you." Sliver said as Sirius nodded.

"Ok." Sirius said as he had a hunch as to what Sliver was going to do.

(In the classroom)

"You two have been struggling in my class sense day 1, now I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature but whatever it is." Ooblek began before drinking his coffee before placing it on his desk. "It stops now. You worked hard to gain entrance into the school and we only accept the best of the best so I expect you to act like it. History is important gentlemen and if you can't learn from it, you're destined to repeat it." Ooblek said in an ominous way. "Review pages 51-91 I want an essay on my desk by next class now." He continued before taking a sip of his coffee. "Run along." He finished before he vanished in speed that would give Ruby a run for her money.

Jaune was the first to exit the classroom followed by Cardin who pushed him down and smirked causing Pyrrha to walk to him. Sliver saw this and was tempted to get even with Cardin but chose not to. Pyrrha helped Jaune up before speaking. "You know I will break his legs." Pyrrha said as Jaune then sighed. Pyrrha then got an idea before speaking. "I have an idea." She began as she raised her right index finger. "Here come with me." Pyrrha said before taking Jaune's hand and running off.

Sliver of course followed as he wanted to see how Jaune can be related to a Makai Knight and receive absolutely no Makai Training.

(Later on the Dorm roof)

The duo arrived at the roof of the dorms as it was night and you could get a clear view of Beacon.

"Pyrrha I know I'm going through a hard time right now but I'm not that depressed I can always be a farmer or something." Jaune said as he looked down to the ground which caused Pyrrha to freak out.

"NO!" She yelled before pushing Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here." Pyrrha said at Jaune. "Jaune I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters so I wanna help you." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked to her.

"What?" Jaune asked as he was shocked.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked.

"You think I need help?" He asked solemnly as he scratched the back of his head.

Pyrrha seeing that what she said made him feel bad about himself quickly tried to fix this. "No, no that's not what I meant." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked to her.

"But you just said it." Jaune aid as Pyrrha looked.

"Jaune everybody needs a little push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon that speaks volumes of what you're capable of." Pyrrha said as Jaune then turned around before speaking.

"You're wrong. I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say of course you do!" Pyrrha said as Jaune got angry turned around and glared.

"No I don't." He began as his voice tone was raised a bit before regaining his cool. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He finally admitted before turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test, and I didn't earn my spot in this academy." He began before turning to her. "I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied." Jaune said as Pyrrha was shocked.

"What? But why?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked.

"Because this is what I always wanted to be." Jaune began before turning around again. "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all Warriors they were all heroes hell even my grandfather on my mother's side is a hero. I wanted to be one too." Jaune finished as he had a lot to live up to and aimed high, yet it didn't change the fact he lied on his transcript. "I was just never good enough." Jaune said as that was always a problem with him in his life.

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I wanna be the hero!" Jaune called out after forcing Pyrrha's and off him.

"Jaune." Pyrrha tried but Jaune wasn't done.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own then what good am I?" Jaune asked as he let out years of pent up emotions, anger, and frustration out. Pyrrha tried to approach Jaune but Jaune stepped away from the touch. "Just leave me alone, ok." Jaune said as Pyrrha looked sad.

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha said before walking away as her hands were together in a sad motion.

Once Pyrrha was gone Cardin appeared as he climbed to the roof. "Oh Jaune." Cardin began catching Jaune's attention.

"Cardin?!" He called shocked to see him here.

"I couldn't help but over hear you two from my dorm room." Cardin began as he then crossed his arms. "So you snuck into Beacon, I gotta say Jaune I never expected you to be such a rebel." Cardin said before a new voice was head.

"He's not."

The group turned to the door and saw on the roof was Jaune's grandfather. "Who the hell are you?" Cardin asked realizing he wasn't the only one who knew Jaune's dirty little secret. And Cardin felt inferior and intimidated by both this man's glare and stature.

"Doesn't matter what does matter though is that you will leave Jaune alone or else!" The old man said as Cardin smirked.

"Or else what old timer?!" Cardin said but before he could blink Theron was before Cardin knocked him down before pulled his arm behind his back to the point it as on the verge of being dislocated.

"I will make the rest of you time here in Beacon the worst you ever experience, and I have connections that can make me get off scot free." Theron said as Cardin glare.

"So what!" He called before Theron let go and picked up Cardin by the collar of his uniform and held him above the dorm edge.

"I can drop you here and play it off as you committing suicide and no one will know the wiser." Theron said as Cardin the punched Theron but only to hurt his own hand as now he was scared. Cardin held on as Theron glared.

"Now you will leave Jaune and all those you have harassed alone and if I find out you are still doing it which I will, I will make true to my threats." Theron said as Cardin nodded.

"O-ok you're the boss." Cardin said before Theron put Cardin on the roof before he ran away with his tail between his legs.

"T-thanks grandpa." Jaune said walking over to his grandfather who glared at Jaune before out of nowhere punching him in the face knocking him down.

"Disgraceful." He said as Jaune help his bruised cheek.

"Why?" Jaune asked as Theron looked.

"I came to this school to give you your inheritance from my side of the family, I had come expecting you to be doing well in your classed but instead I find that you are struggling and most of all you lied and cheated your way to enter this academy." Theron said as he drew his sword. "I came to pass down my armor of Gaia to you who would become a Makai Knight like the members of Team SSBR but now that I have seen all this Gaia will never accept you as its master nor will I hand down my armor to you." Theron said as Jaune saw the warrior part of his grandfather come out. Theron held the sword in the reverse grip for Jaune to grab which he did only for Theron to let go and the sword to become as heavy as large pile of scrap iron. "This is proof of it." Theron said as he began to walk away.

"Wait Grandpa how can I make this up to you!" Jaune asked as Theron stopped. "I will be waiting for you at Forever Falls, if you want to inherit Gaia and prove yourself then come there ready to fight me." Theron said as he looked to Jaune. "But to face me you must learn to wield Soul Metal and only a Makai Knight can't train you to do that." Theron said before leaving.

Jaune fell to his knees as he was now in a worst spot then before because now he had to fight his grandfather who was downright powerful in combat. That was when the door opened as Sliver walked in.

"Wow you're in a shitty spot." Sliver said as he walked over to Jaune.

"How much did you hear?" Jaune said shocked to see him here.

"Everything."

"So what you're going to rat me out?" Jaune asked as Sliver looked.

"Nope."

"What?

"It's simple really if you want to face your grandfather on more even grounds then you have to train your butt off till the day of the trip to Forever Falls, and to do that you need someone to train you in the use of Soul Metal." Sliver said as Jaune looked.

"Please can you help me?" Jaune begged as Sliver looked.

"Fine, but to do that you must forever devote yourself to fight as one who protects whether it be as a Makai Knight or a Huntsman." Sliver said s Jaune looked.

"Ok." Jaune said as Sliver looked at his Mirror before Uruba spoke.

 _ **"He is being honest sense a true Hero is also one who protects."**_ Uruba said as Sliver nodded which the talking mirror surprised Jaune.

"Very well I Sliver Green the inheritor of Baron will pass what skill I can to you and train you to inherit your grandfather's armor of Gaia." Sliver said as Jaune nodded. "Now we need to get started as soon as possible otherwise you won't stand a chance." Sliver said as Jaune nodded.

"Right." Jaune said before the two headed inside to pick up there weapons and Slivers training equipment.

-P.T.G-

(Personal-Training-Grounds)

Standing in the middle of a field with lots of trees, and a big bolder behind was Jaune as he stood without armor, without his weapon and shield.

Walking around was silver in his own madou robes, and in his hand was a small edge soul metal blade as Silver walk pass Jaune's area of site he started to talk, "This is step one of your training."

"Ok, but ahh, why do I have to-" Jaune began before silver interrupted him as he yelled "Dogs do not have the right to talk!"

That made Jaune shut up real good stand stiff in fear as Silver went on saying, "You will not question the training, and will not talk unless you ask for permission or if I ask you a question."

"B-but" Jaune began again until Silver was in front of him very close to his face and said, "Ask permission to speak." Soon enough Jaune nodded with his mouth shut.

Silver went back to walking around Jaune, he goes on saying, "I will not be holding your hand through this training, I will not baby you or courage you. If you want strength, you do as I say; if you want power, you will stand there and take it; if you want to live, then don't die! This will be your 2 week of hell Arc, and by all that is holy I will make you into a Makai Knight. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes?" Jaune said as Silver stop, as he turn to Jaune and said, "Yes what?"

Jaune sweat and said, "Yes… sir." Silver did not smiled but he did like the respect he was given.

"Good, now in the early morning 4 am sharp, after class, before dinner, even after dinner, and even free days, you will come here and you will wait until say so," Silver just gave Jaune his new time table.

"P-permission to speak sir?" Jaune asked as Silver stop and turn to his and said, "Granted."

"What a-about homework, sir? I would still need to work on that too… keep being at beacon…sir." Jaune said as he knew he still have to make up the work he missed.

Silver smile and said, "oh you do it all right… out here. You may bring your books, your papers, and a pencil and make sure it's sharpen as you will not be provided a sharpener at all, nor will you bring one."

Jaune just was sweating like crazy and thought, 'mama?'

-Later-

Jaune was on the ground trying to lift the small soul metal blade, and keep failing. As Silver walk around and said, "a weapon is a part of yourself, with a hammer or axe is your muscle, a sword or spear is your arm length, dagger or any small blade are your hands. Any weapon you hold is a part of you, not the other way around."

Jaune cannot question as he keep trying to lift the soul metal blade but end up slipping and fell on his ass.

(Little later)

Jaune was holding a wooden sword as he held up as he got knock out of his hand, and he went flying back.

"Hold your sword defensively with a firm grip, not loosely or very tightly, firmly," Silver said as he held a wooden sword himself.

(Later in the day)

"56- 57- 58- 59, Come on Jaune give me 100 before dinner," silver said, as Jaune was pushing off the ground with his legs held up by a small bolder.

-Night time-

Jaune was breathing heavily, cover in dirt, scratches, and missing a shoe for some reason, as he was going back to trying to lift the soul metal blade, until silver spoken. "Stop!" Jaunt let go as he fell on his ass, again.

"This was day one of your Makai Knight training… this is how it's going to be for the next 13 day and it here on out would most likely get harder or easier on how you see it as," Silver said as he walk over and pick up the blade and held it firmly in his hand and said, "Go to your dorm, wash up, rest, sleep, as 4 am comes, you will be here.. Dismiss." Silver said as he walks away as Jaune fell back and said, "What did I sign up for?"

From the tree line a few human figure stood there look down at the Makai Knight in training as Zaruba voice spoken up saying, _**"I feel bad for him."**_

"He ask for him and he took it, being a curse or a gift depends on him," Sirius said as the figure next to him didn't say a word but just walk away.

(Scene Break day before trip cafeteria)

Pyrrha had noticed that Jaune had been missing before and after class. He's not in his bed in the morning, he shows up for class but exhausted, and after every disappearance he shows up like he's being whipped into shape. "Something is up Pyrrha said during dinner as Nora and Ren looked.

"How come?" Nora asked as she had a mouth full of food.

"Jaune has been vanishing for two weeks but he's also doing better in class and is getting better at fighting." Pyrrha said as Ren looked.

"Maybe he's doing some top secret training!" Nora called as Ren looked.

"Maybe but how is he getting better at his studies?" Ren asked as Pyrrha looked.

"He's gotten up to a solid C something is up." Pyrrha said as Ren looked and saw Sliver wasn't there either.

"Sliver has been missing also." Ren asked as Pyrrha stood up.

"Ok then its decided next time he vanishes we follow him." Pyrrha said as Ren looked.

"Um why?" Ren asked as Nora smiled.

"It super spy time!" She called with a smile.

(Meanwhile with Jaune and Sliver)

Jaune stood before Sliver as both had soul metal long swords drawn as Jaune had taken a battle stance while Sliver smirked. Both have been fighting for a while as it was an evident stalemate. Jaune roared as he charged at Sliver who blocked the attack but Jaune ducked down and swiped Sliver's feet below him before Sliver jumped over it. Jaune of course took the chance and used his sword to slash at Sliver catching him off guard as the blow landed greeting a gash on Sliver's torso.

Sliver grabbed his injury as they both dropped out of their battle stance as Sliver looked to his student. "Well looks like your ready Jaune to face your grandfather." Sliver said as Jaune fell on his rear and sighed.

"That's good though he's a seasoned veteran compared to you." Jaune said as Sliver smirked.

"Have faith Jaune just head back and rest up." Sliver said as he needed to treat the gash.

Jaune nodded before Sirius appeared. "He looks ready." Sirius said as Sliver nodded.

"But is he ready to face the fact his grandfather will soon die." Sliver said before Uruba spoke.

 _ **"Have faith Sliver you did train him after all."**_ Uruba said as Sirius nodded.

"Well then let's get you to Rachel so we can treated the injury." Sirius said as Sliver nodded.

(Later at the Dorms)

Jaune was sitting in the hallway next to his team's room as he sighed. That was when Ruby in her PJ'S appeared. "Hey Jaune wow you look exhausted." Ruby said as Jaune looked.

"Yeah guess I do." Jaune said as he looked. "Hey Ruby can we talk?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked.

"Sure." Ruby said as she looked at Jaune.

"Well I did something stupid and my grandfather found out and put me in a tight spot us Cardin also found out but he got scared off now I'm unsure what to do." Jaune said admitting he was in a pickle.

Ruby just gave her normal sweet girl look as she said, "Well I don't know about Cardin, as he did stop bulling well everyone… for now, but for you and your grandfather. Just talk to each other, even if you did something that made him mad, your still family, and family means a lot."

Jaune couldn't help but feel… happy as if what ruby said is true… then maybe he could have one the moment between him and his grandfather to be… something different than before.

"Thanks, Ruby," Jaune said as he smile as Ruby nodded and said, "No problem, just remember just how much he means too you as well." Ruby went to her dorm room next door and closes the door behind her.

Jaune sighed, as he rubs the sore spot from his neck and said, "Better get to bed. Tomorrow is the day." doing the same as he walks into his dorm room as well, before closing it on his way in.

(Scene break)

Forever Falls, a place of beauty, and death as red leave were falling down around, as Miss Goodwitch was leading a class around, a cover up for Jaune duel against his own grandfather, as erasing memories, and report of a student sick to miss class is more troublesome, and also they needed sample of sweet sap around, so it was a good excuse as well, as Goodwitch speak to the students, "Yes student the forest of forever falls is indeed quite beautiful, but we are not here to site see."

"Professor Peach has asked all of you collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while you're doing it." Glynda said as she led the group.

Jaune and Sliver walked side by side waiting for the Students to begin looking for the tree sap samples to find Theron and begin the duel. Jaune had switched out his sword for a soul metal one so his family heirloom doesn't get destroyed in the duel.

It was then that the group stopped as Team SSBR took notice that Cardin had two jars with him which was odd. "Each of you is to gather one Jar worth of red sap however this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates, we will meet up here at four o'clock have fun." Glynda said before Sliver turned to Jaune.

"Let's go." Sliver said as Jaune nodded with Cardin glaring at Jaune deciding to get even with him and the old man.

Pyrrha and her two teammates looked at each other before nodding and following Jaune and Sliver no doubt wanting to see what was up and pick up some red sap from the trees.

Cardin looked and smirked before talking. "Payback time." Cardin said before following them.

(Later)

Jaune arrived at a clearing before finding his Grandfather there sitting down as the old Makai Knight looked to Jaune. "I see you didn't cower away I was beginning to think you would never arrive." Theron said as Jaune looked.

"Gramps... I'm sorry for what I did but I want to be a Hero but I want to be a Hero who protects others so if your armor can help me then... I'll fight you here." Jaune said before drawing the Soul Metal sword and activating his Shield.

"I see bit it doesn't change the fact of what you did was dishonorable." Theron said before drawing his sword. "Now enough talk we shall battle each other and if Gaia accepts you, then it will respond." Theron said as he took a battle stance.

Jaune fell into his own battle stance as he was ready to fight. In the shadows June's team was shocked to see this as they wondered what this "Gaia," was and why Jaune needed to prove himself to it. Once the wind blew a leaf fell and ever so slowly it landed on the ground and when it did Theron charged at Jaune and slashed at him.

Jaune of course responded by blocking the attack with his shield but the force of the attack caused it to cracks but Jaune used the time to slash at Theron who dodged the attack by jumping back. The young knight then charged forward with Sword raised before slashing at Theron who stepped back avoiding the attack but Sliver noticed something.

Sliver saw Theron was holding back and figured that his heart is reaching its limit and it wouldn't be long before it finally gave out if not careful. Theron then used his sword to block Jaune's attack before pushing him back and the two began clashing swords.

Jaune tried to keep up and so far he was doing well. Jaune remembered what Sliver taught him as he paid attention to Theron's battle style.

'Look for openings and weaknesses you can exploit pay attention to each body part of your opponent to avoid being caught off guard.' The memory said before Theron send a heavy slash that Jaune couldn't parry so he thought fast and used his shield. The shield couldn't handle the force of Theron's strength and his swords soul metal blade which caused the shield to shatter while the forced push Jaune back.

"Wow he is strong." Nora whispered unaware that team CDNL was looking around before Pyrrha spoke.

"I'm going to get a closer look." Pyrrha said before she began to look for a better vantage point to watch the fight.

Theron then began slashing at Jaune as it pushed him back to a tree where Jaune was cornered. Theron then slashed which Jaune duck and rolled out of the way but the tree had the unfortunate loss of being cut down as it fell. Jaune looked as he held his sword in both hands as he had a serious look in his eyes that almost made him look heroic.

Jaune then saw his grandfather begin to hack and cough before seeing the opening as he charged forward. Once Theron regained control he didn't have enough time to block before his arm was cut a bit as he held it seeing it wasn't deep enough to be serious but still deep enough to draw blood.

Theron held the injury before chuckling before laughing a hardy laugh as Jaune looked. "Seems I was wrong you might be worthy of Gaia after all." Theron said as he smiled.

In the woods Ruby was gathering tree sap before she saw Cardin ready to throw a jar of red sap at Pyrrha before acting. "Pyrrha look out!" Ruby called catching the attention of many to which Pyrrha avoided being hit by the Jar of red sap and it shattered on the ground not too far away.

Jaune and Theron saw this as Pyrrha looked nervous before smiling at the two. "Uh hi." Pyrrha said as Ruby used her speed to run over to Pyrrha.

"You ok Cardin almost hit you?" Ruby asked hoping Pyrrha was ok.

"Yeah I'm good." Pyrrha said as they all smiled but Cardin looked scared knowing the old man meant business.

But before anyone could make a move a loud roar was heard as they all looked as trees were knocked down before Uruba spoke.

 _ **"Everyone it's another Grimm Horror hybrid!"**_ The Madou Mirror called as from the tree line a large Ursa appeared easily towering over a mansion as it had blades on its arms and had metal armor in the shape of a chained gate.

"Shit." Sliver cursed but before he could summon his armor Theron stood in his way.

"I'll handle this." Theron said as Sliver nodded and stepped back. "This shall be my last duty as one who protects and as the Knight of Defense Gaia." Theron said before raising his sword up.

*insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin ost: Rafael Gaia Shoukan

Once his sword was skyward her cut a large energy circle before crimson armor pieces was released. The armor was red as it had blue and gold in certain parts as the eyes were orange like the setting sun, and his face was wolfish. The sword of course had become a large claymore as it had the same design as the armor. This was the Knight of Defense the Makai Knight Gaia.

The Grimm Horror growled as it recognized what Gaia was. **"Makai Knight!"** It roared as it stood up straight and the chains on its body unlocked causing the gate like armor to open revealing many sharp bone like pincers that began to fire lasers.

"Incredible." Pyrrha said as she was surprised to see this.

Gaia jumped up and went forward as it avoided and blocked and the laser fire as Gaia was showing how much of a veteran he was. Gaia soon stabbed into the Grimm Horror in the chest where the pincers were and stabbed dead center but only crippled it by means of shockwave.

Gaia then began to hack and cough very violently as he leaned back holding his Gaia sword as he then spoke. "This is as far as I go." He said before spikes from the Grimm Horror stabbed into Gaia as Jaune was shocked.

"Gramps!" Jaune called shocked to see his grandfather injured as even when Jaune was a child he thought his grandfather was invincible.

The Gaia sword responded as it flew to Jaune and stabbed into the ground in front of him as Gaia reverted to Theron. Theron then grabbed onto the tendrils of the Horror to restrain it and face his death with honor.

"Jaune! Take my blade!" Theron called surprising Jaune. "I hand my armor of Gaia down to you!" He called to his grandson.

"Gramps what are you saying?" Jaune asked shocked to hear this.

"Before the creature revives! Finish it quickly!" Theron yelled as the Grimm Horror was regenerating.

"But are you sure I'm ready?" Jaune asked as he doubted himself.

"I know you can do it, both I and Gaia acknowledged you as worthy. I dueled you for this sole purpose. With my armor, become a Makai Knight!" Theron called before the Grimm Horror devoured him making Jaune go wide eyed.

Jaune hesitated but still reached for Gaia's sword and once his hand was upon the blade he pulled. To Jaune's surprise it was heavy like before as he lifted the sword and raised it skyward.

"Do it Jaune!" Pyrrha called as she knew Theron made the right choice in Jaune. Jaune then cut an energy circle with the sword larger then him as it opened into a crimson portal and release the armor.

Standing in Jaune's place was Gaia cape and all but the difference was that he was Slimmer and the eyes were blue. Gaia swung his sword wildly as a test drive before taking a battle chance as a Makai Symbol in blue appeared behind him.

 **GAIA**

Gaia glared at the Grimm Horror as he was ready to end this as Gaia's eyes gained a blue flame. The Horror charged at Gaia before the reborn Makai Knight jumped over the Horror with ease as he was now behind it.

Gaia roared as his body was surrounded by a blue Aura as he then charged at the Grimm Horror from behind and stabbed through it. He landed in front of it a bits away as on Gaia's blade was the Ursa head of the Grimm this creature originally was.

Gaia stood still has the Ursa head turned to black smoke and the Horror was sealed into Gaia's sword.

*End OST

(Gaia's inner world)

Jaune stood in a world of light as he was catching his breath not out of exhaustion but out of unleashing his emotions upon the creature.

"Jaune."

Jaune turned around and saw his grandfather Theron there sitting on a pillar as he looked at peace. "Gramps." Jaune called before Theron smiled.

"I was dying weak heart with old age, I knew it was time to pass down Gaia but sense all I had were daughters I had to wait for a grandson to be born and you were the outcome, I wanted to at least give you a choice whether to be a Huntsman or a Makai Knight, and I will still let you choose so long as you use Gaia to battle Horrors as one who protects." Theron said as Jaune gained tears in his eyes.

"Gramps... thank you for everything." Jaune said as Theron then stoop up.

"Now go new Gaia. Go forth and surpass me as one who protects and become the Hero you were destined to be!"

(Real world)

The Grimm Horror vanished as all that was left was its mask as Sliver looked at it.

"Wow." Ruby said as she saw Jaune had basically leveled up big time.

When the armor retracted Jaune was in tears as he stabbed the Gaia Sword into the ground as Pyrrha walked over to Jaune who watched his grandfather die. "Gramps, I swear upon your blade! I will cut down any Horror or Grimm I face and fight as a protector." Jaune cried as Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's shoulder to comfort him.

(Scene Break a day later Beacon Academy)

After team SSBR, team RWBY, and the rest of Teams JNPR were made aware of what was going on, Jaune was shocked to learn the some of the Professors in the school dabbled as a Makai Knight and Makai Priest. Jaune was shocked to see how his team responded to his new status and Cardin of course remembered the event completely differently that wasn't in his favor.

Jaune was currently sitting outside the weapon work shop where students would repair, modify, or even build their weapons. Jaune was called here by Rachel as he sat outside waiting before the door opened and in came Rachel.

"So you going to explain to me why you called me here?" Jaune asked as Rachel smiled before pulling out his the Gaia's sword empty sheath. Jaune was confused before Rachel pressed a familiar switch and the sheath became a shield with Jaune's normal crest mixed with Gaia's crest. "No way!" Jaune called as he took it and put the Gaia Sword in it and it was a perfect fit.

"That's not all." Rachel said before pulling a duster out. "Take off your armor and jacket and try it on." Rachel said as Jaune looked.

After a quick cosmetic change Jaune was now dressed in a duster form of his Hoosier as his shoulder armor was now over the Duster and under it was a black long sleeve shirt with his torso armor on it, but Rachel was holding the armor Jaune originally had as Jaune was now dressed in Madou Armor mixed with Madou Robes.

"You like?" Rachel asked as Jaune nodded.

"I love it." Jaune said as he put his sword under his duster.

"Good maybe you can show your appreciation in more ways than one." Rachel teased before Jaune laughed a bit as did Rachel.

(With Cinder)

Flare was having a tantrum as his chance at trying the Grimm Horror as a meal was robbed from him by the Makai Order. "Don't worry Flare we will get our Grimm Horror." Cinder said as Flare glared after destroying some useless junk.

"How?" He demanded before two well fed Beowolf like Grimm Horror appeared as Flare smirked as Cinder and Flare then dug in before the mouths opened monstrously and they devoured the two one for each.

"Yum." Cinder said as she smiled. "It looks like out pet project was a success." Cinder said as Flare nodded.

"Of course." Flare said as the two saw it was night time.

"Well time to go hunting." Cinder said before, she, and Flare exited there living quarters to find Horrors to feast upon.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey it's me hoped you all liked this chapter that has been topped with a whopping 9100 word count with 20 pages. Anyway now that Gaia has appeared let's hear what you all think, like it? Love it? Follow, Favorite and Review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 7 Black, White, and Gold: Gouten

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Well we're at the end of Volume 1 and with how well it did I'm happy but soon we will be beginning volume 2 so I hope your all prepared for the Makai Knight that appears next. Anyway Read and Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or RWBY only the OC's anyway enjoy.

Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns, yet by the blade of Knight's mankind was given hope.

*Insert Garo Guren No Tsuki Op 1: Kakusareshi Yami Monogatari

(Start Chapter 7)

Sirius woke up that morning as he stretched only to see a red letter on his desk. He walked over to it and lit it with his Madou Lighter revealing the message from the Watchdog.

"Golden Knight Garo you have slain 100 Horrors, you are now ready to undergo the Trial of Inner Shadows report to the Tower of Heroic Spirits to undergo your trial." The Message read as Sirius saw his team waking in.

"Guys I need to go to the Tower and claim Gouten I'll be back as soon as I can." Sirius said as Sliver looked.

"So who's in charge until you get back?" Sliver asked as Sirius looked to him.

"Beret will be in charge until I get back." Sirius said a Beret nodded.

"Of course." Beret said as Sliver glared.

"Great boy scout is in charge." Sliver said as he sat down.

"Well I must go now." Sirius said before he left the room.

"Well I'm heading to the showers none of you boys peak on me ok." Rachel teased/warned as it was morning after all.

"Well for now after Rachel is done with her shower we should head to Vale and scout the city for the thief." Beret said as Sliver nodded.

"Alright." Sliver said as he had to put up with them for a bit longer.

(Scene Break Vale Docks that afternoon)

It was day time as all of Vale was in festivities as they prepared for the Vytal Festival. Signs were being put up welcoming students from other schools who have arrived to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament which Vale was hosting this year. Team RWBY was of course exploring Vale as Weiss smiled. "Oh the Vytal Festival this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said as she smiled a big toothy smile.

"I don't think I ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kind of weird." Ruby said as Weiss smiled.

"How can you not smile? A Festival dedicate to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades; a tournament oh the planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathe taking." Weiss said causing Yang to sigh.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said as Weiss glared.

"Quiet you!" Weiss retorted as Yang looked just as they were arriving at the Docks.

"Anyway can anyone remind me why we're spending our Friday Afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as Ruby pinched her nose at the smell.

"Oh they smells like fish." Ruby said as she hated the fish smell.

"I heard students arriving from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss said before out of nowhere a familiar voice was heard.

"So you wish to study your opponents and know how to face them."

Team RWBY looked and saw Team SSBR minus one as Ruby looked. "What of course not I just wish to welcome them to Vale and greet them as a representative of Beacon." Weiss tried to lie but Goruba spoke.

 _ **"I can smell the lie a mile away."**_ Goruba said as Weiss glared.

"Wait what are you guys doing here and where's Sirius?" Ruby asked as Beret spoke.

"He has slain 100 Horrors so as of this moment he is undergoing the Trial of Inner Shadows to gain his Madou Horse." Beret said as Ruby looked.

"Madou Horse?" Ruby asked as Rachel smiled to that.

"It's the noble stead to the Makai Knights each Knight has their own but to claim it they must slay 100 Horrors and undergo the Trial of Inner Shadows and so far there had been very few loopholes." Rachel said as she was eating her sweets.

"Wow maybe Sirius will come rescue princess Ruby and ride off into the Sunset on his noble stead." Yang teased as Rachel smiled.

"Yes and live happily ever after with their many children." Rachel teased as Ruby was now blushing beat red.

"Can you two stop it?!" Ruby called blushing up a storm.

"Hey Sirius isn't here we need someone to tease." Rachel said as Ruby face palmed herself in embarrassment. But that was when she and her team as well as Team SSBR noticed a Dust shop that was broken into as it had the Vale Police tape on it.

The two teams walked over to the scene as Ruby then decided to get some answers. "What happened here?" Ruby asked to the nearest cop who was writing down the report.

"Robbery the second Dust Shop to be hit this week." The cop said before walking away.

"That's terrible." Yang said as Beret looked

"Though for some of us it's something we can't involve ourselves with." Beret said as Blake looked.

"Why?" She asked as Goruba then spoke.

 _ **"Because there was no Horror involved with this."**_ Goruba said as Uruba then spoke.

 _ **"The Makai doesn't get involved with stuff like this and just leaves it to the Authorities to handle."**_ Uruba said as Yang shrugged.

"Well we come from different worlds." Yang said before the cops spoke.

"They left all the money again." One said catching Ruby's attention.

"Just doesn't make any lick of sense." The second one said as the first turned to his partner.

"But that much Dust do you think it could be White Fang?" The first asked before the second answered.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second said as both Teams heard.

"The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said as Blake looked as she didn't like that tone.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked sounding offended.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said as team SSBR saw this.

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths there a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said as she crossed her arms.

"Miss Guided? They want to wipe humanity off the face off the Planet." Weiss said as Sliver glared.

"So there very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said as Ruby looked.

"Blake's got a point. Besides the Police never caught that Torchwick Guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him." Ruby said as Weiss got an "I am right and your retort in irrelevant pose."

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus know only how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said as even Sliver was offended especially when he was standing right in front of them.

"Hey remember Faunus right here you know." Sliver said as Weiss went wide eyed at that.

"Not you of course Sliver I mean you fight demons at night." Weiss said as Sliver glared.

"This is one of the reasons I hate Huntsmen." Sliver said as Yang looked.

"And why do you hate them?" Yang asked before a crash was heard.

"Hey Stop that Faunus!" Came a man's voice as the two teams turned and saw a Monkey Faunus running atop a boat as he jumped to the docks as he smiled.

(Boat/Docks)

"Thanks for the ride!" The young man called as he had a white coat like shirt which was opened to reveal his torso, shorts, sneakers, blond hair, and blue eyes.

"You know good stowaway!" A Sailor called as the Faunus glared as he hung upside down by his tail and was peeling a banana.

"Hey a no good one would have been caught I'm a great stowaway." The young man said before a rock was thrown at him which luckily didn't hurt thanks to his Aura.

"Hey get down from there this instant." The cop from before said only for a Banana peel to be thrown at his face. The Monkey Faunus then flipped over to his feet on top of the lamp post before jumping away and making a break for it. As he passed Team RWBY and Team SSBR, he was passing Blake as he turned to her.

Things were going slow motion as he turned to Blake and winked at her before he continued to run. Yang looked before she smiled. "Well you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said before Weiss spoke.

"Quick after him we have to observe him." Weiss called as they ran off leaving Team SSBR behind.

"Uruba did you sense anything strange about him." Sliver asked as Uruba looked.

 _ **"No he's clean."**_ Uruba said as Sliver nodded.

"Well then we should stay here for a bit till the other Vacuo student arrive." Beret said as Sliver scoffed.

"Well while you are off doing that I'm going to look for Horrors." Sliver said before walking away.

"Well I'm going that way." Rachel said before running down the way where Team RWBY had went.

"Goruba what just happened?" Beret asked as Goruba looked.

 _ **"I believed we just got ditched."**_ Goruba said as Beret ignored it and looked to the docks for any Vacuo Students.

(With Sirius)

Sirius was in a forest as he looked to the Tower of Heroic Spirits standing before him. He walked torts it as when he got close the wall opened into a door as Sirius then walked in ready to claim Gouten.

(Inside the Tower)

Sirius arrived at the inside of the tower and stood in the center of the floor. He then looked up and saw the ceiling piece at the top of the tower open up to release a light. _**"GOLDEN KNIGHT GARO THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO UNDERGO THE TRIAL OF INNER SHADOWS. ARE YOU PREPARED?"**_ The voices of the Garo's past boomed as Sirius nodded.

"Yes I am." Sirius said as the Garo's acknowledged it.

 _ **"THEN WE SHALL BEGIN THE TRIAL."**_ The Voice boomed before Sirius closed his eyes and felt the world around him change.

"I'm ready... father." Sirius said as he waited for the trial to start

(With Team RWBY)

Ruby ran after her team before she passed someone. Ruby looked and saw he had a sword and shield that looked very simple as the look in his eyes spoke of madness, rage, and lust for power, as the young man had black hair, was wearing a black suit. Ruby ran after her team shivering as the man looked creepy as hell like a psychopath.

Once Ruby was gone Flare smirked as he laughed a bit. "So that was the one Roman was talking about." Flare said as he laughed a little before walking off.

The team turned the corner chasing after the Faunus boy who was being chased by the cops before Weiss bashed into an adorable girl with orange hair, green eyes, and a combat dress of sorts with black pants with a green strip on the side... Weiss looked ad saw the Faunus boy jump away as she was shocked. "No he got away!" Weiss cried she was shocked.

"Uh Weiss." Yang said as she pointed torts the girl Weiss knocked over which caused Weiss to yelp in surprise before the girl smiled and waved.

"Salutations." The girl said waving at them.

"Hello." Ruby said as she was wondering why the girl wasn't hurt.

"Are you... ok?" Yang asked as the girl smiled.

"I'm wonderful thank you for asking." The girl said before Rachel appeared.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Rachel asked only to see the girl in the floor and instantly recognized her. "Madou Tool Penny?" Rachel asked while whispering the first two words.

"Oh hello there Priestess lady." Penny said as Yang looked at Rachel.

"Do you two know her Rachel?" Yang asked as before Penny could answer Rachel realized she and Penny fucked up a bit.

"Oh us yeah we go back Makai Order thing you wouldn't understand." Rachel said trying to play it off as she hoped Penny knew what Rachel was talking about.

"Oh yes we haven't contacted each other in a while and when I heard she was in Vale I thought I might bump into her." Penny lied as she hiccupped which she covered her mouth.

"Well I'm Ruby." Ruby introduced.

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked which Blake then elbowed her which Yang straightened up. "Oh I'm Yang." She introduced as Rachel looked.

"Well we need to be off I'll call you when I'm free." Rachel said as they group left.

"Bye Friend." Ruby said as they walked away leaving Penny standing there.

(With Team RWBY)

"You never told us you had such a weird friend Rachel." Yang said as Rachel looked.

"Well I meet a lot of people and I remember a friend." Rachel lied knowing exactly what Penny was.

"Regardless we need to find that Faunus riff raff." Weiss said as that was when Penny was in front of them surprising them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked as Weiss was trying to figure out how she got there so fast without them noticing. Rachel face palmed herself as Yang was trying to apologize thinking Penny heard them. "No not you." She said to Yang before turning and walking to Ruby. "You." Penny said as Ruby was surprised.

"Me?" Ruby asked as she began to stutter.

"You call me friend." Penny said as Ruby was truly at a lost. "Am I really your friend?" Penny asked as Rachel face palmed herself.

'Whoever's bright idea it was to rebuild the Madou Android but with an Aura may Oum strike him down.' Rachel thought as this was escalating.

"Umm." Ruby began as she looked to her team and saw them waving their hands and heads in a "No," sort of way. "Yeah sure why not." said as the team was shocked and even Rachel was shocked. The four then dropped down on the floor in a face fault way as Penny gained a smile on her face.

"Sensational!" Penny called out as she was happy to hear this. "We can paint our nails, and try on cloths, and talk about cute boys." Penny said as Weiss got up as Ruby leaned torts her.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked as Weiss was dusting herself off.

"No she seems far more quirky." Weiss said as Yang then spoke but was beat by Rachel.

"What are you doing here in Vale?" Rachel asked as Penny smiled.

"I'm fighting in the tournament." Penny said as Rachel was shocked before taking Penny's hand.

"Would you excuse us one moment?" Rachel said before she dragged Penny to an alley.

(In the Alley)

"What are you nuts a Madou Tool battling in the Vytal Tournament would be basically painting big fat target on the Order!" Rachel yelled/whispered.

"I know but my father sent me here as a backup plan in case Darkus is unsealed, I can cut him down and seal him again." Penny said as Rachel sighed.

"But you need a Makai Priest to control you how are you going to fight without a Priest watching over you!" Rachel asked as Penny smiled.

"Don't worry father sent a Makai Priest with me to keep an eye on me I'm perfectly safe around humans." Penny said as Rachel sighed.

"Fine." Rachel said before they returned to the group.

"Calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" Blade voice raises as Rachael and Penny look over the both Blake and Weiss as it seems, Weiss could not keep her mouth shut.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss pointed out random object as everyone was getting a bad feeling about this, more so for Rachael to the fear of an Inga that's being made that could open a gate or attract horrors.

"Stop it!" Blade demanded from Weiss.

"Stop what?" Weiss said acting as the innocent one blaming the white fang or Faunus.

"He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang," Weiss said as Blake clearly show she is upset by it.

Blake Growled before she spoke clearly angry with Weiss. "You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled and then walked away from Weiss not want to give a reason to there think of killing Weiss because of her running mouth, as Penny look to Blake and said, "She producing a lot of Inga."

"I know better tale her before she attracts vultures." Rachel said as Weiss glared.

"How dare you say that?! I am your teammate." Weiss said as Blake had a retort.

"Your assignment judgmental little girl." Blake countered before they began shooting insults.

"Uh I think we should probably go." Yang said as Penny then showed up.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked as Rachel looked.

"No we should stay and defuse the situation before it attracts a Horror." Rachel said as the two teammates began shooting insults at each other. "And Penny go find your team!" Rachel said knowing once you get Penny attached to you almost nothing will get rid of her.

(Scene Break the dorms team SSBR)

Sirius had of course returned as the trial was tougher then he thought as the Tower gave him time to rest. "So sorry did you pass?" Beret asked as Sirius looked.

"No not yet but I can't afford to give up." Sirius said as he laid down. "Just let me rest a bit I'll need it." Sirius said as he laid down.

"Alright." Beret said as Sliver's Wolf ears soon twitched at hearing something.

"I got to run." Sliver said before running outside with his sword and Uruba.

"What's up with him?" Rachel asked before Goruba spoke.

 _ **"A gate is opening and he knows who the target of the Inga is."**_ Goruba said as Beret looked.

"We must hurry." Beret said before Goruba spoke.

 _ **"Now this is something between Faunus."**_ Goruba said as Beret was shocked.

 _ **"Yes it wasn't hard to tell Blake was a Faunus."**_ Zaruba said from his perch.

(With Blake)

Blake was in tears as she cried. She had just blown the secret that she was a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang to her team. As she looked at the statue she saw the Grimm part of it before reaching with her hands to her bow before she pulled and once the bow was off upon Blake's head was a pair of Cat Ears.

 **"They will never accept you or your kind."** Came a demonic voice as Blake looked.

"Who's there?" She asked as she looked around.

 _ **"Its pointless humans and Faunas can never coexist one will eventually destroy the other as is fate."**_ The voice said as Blake looked only to see the statue of the Grimm was glowing an ominous color. _**"Accept me and I will grant you power to make equality a reality."**_ The voice said before Blake began to walk torts it but before Blake could answer Sliver appeared, pulled Blake out of the way, and stabbed the statue with his soul metal sword causing black smoke to come out as the Gate was sealed. Sliver then sheathed his sword and looked at Blake.

"You ok?" He asked as Blake was shocked.

"Y-yeah." Blake said as she was surprised she had opened a Gate.

Sliver just nodded and then he carry on but then Blake reach out and said, "Wait!" Sliver stopped, and turn around.

Blake took a few steps and then say, "W-why did you stop it… why did you save me?"

Sliver just blink and gave a look that says, dumb question, and then he said, "Because it always the right thing to do, because you're as much of a victim as everyone one else that hears the voice of Temptation and death, and no one deserve that kind of fate."

"E-even if I was a Faunas?" Blake just ask as Sliver just gave her, another look and said, "I really wouldn't give shit if you were human, I wouldn't care if people call me a flea bag or animal, other than wolf boy" he growl at that last part.

He look back at Blake as she look down at her Ribbon she use as a bow and then he said, "You do look cute without the bow you know, but you don't have to hid what you are… sure we may have bloody past… but that don't mean we can let it destroy our future." Blake blush at the cute comment and she didn't know what to think until a voice disrupted her thought of trade.

"Whoa, that pretty deep," Sliver and Blake look to the voice and see the monkey Faunas with a banana in his hands.

"You again?" Blake said as Sliver just gave his neutral look.

(Scene break Monday)

As the morning Sun rises, Ruby woke up and Yawn. Shaking the cobwebs out her head, she look over to her team mate bed and saw Blake wasn't back at all as she said, "Ahh."

Look down in depression as she really missing Blake despite what happen.

(Later)

AS Ruby step out from her dorm room, right away as she saw standing on the other side against the wall was Sirius, with some cuts and bandages on him as his Trial of his inner shadows is taking a toll on him but still stood strong. Ruby look to him as he had his eyes closed as she said, "Sirius?"

He didn't open his eyes as he said, "You worrying again." Ruby didn't say anything as she just cross her arms and look down, as Sirius let out a breath and said, "Give it time, I've been told Sliver has been with her… just give her the time to think things through and she'll come back… soon." Sirius said as he push off the wall and started to walk away to his Trial as Ruby said, "How do you know?"

Sirius stops as he put on his smile and said, "Because I have faith in them, as everyone has their inner demons to face and overcome, and I have faith they will return."

"I wish I had your kind of faith," Ruby said as Sirius sighed a bit and said, "It's not hard… just believe." Sirius walks off once more and soon faces his trial once more.

As Ruby thought of what Sirius said… and she just nodded and put a smile on her face, as standing in the door way down the hall not so far away Rachael saw and hear what Sirius said and she gave a smile and just close the door.

(Scene break)

At a cafe with Sliver, Blake, and the monkey Faunas was at, as Sliver was drinking coffee reading the paper, and the other were having tea as they sat quietly. It's been a few days with them as Sliver was watching Blake back as her, the monkey Faunas he found out his name is Sun, and him were going around the town.

When Blake now wanted to tell her story as Sun said, "Finally she speaks!" Sliver grown at that with his trademark scold on his face.

"Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks, while he just scowl a lot." Sun said as both Sliver and Blake just look at him with their trademark look as he said, "Yea, that one."

"Sun... Sliver are you two familiar with the white fang?" Blake asked as Sliver looked.

"They keep inviting me into their little cult and I turn them down." Sliver said as he drank his drink.

"Of course there isn't a Faunus on the planet who doesn't know about them, stupid creeps who uses force to get what they want." Sun said as Sliver looked to Blake.

"Blake mind telling me about your crying session two days ago." Sliver said as his food arrived which was; a slice pie.

"Well you see, it all really started when we saw the robbed Dust Store. Me and Weiss were having a bit of a disagreement and it escalated to yelling fast, we kept arguing all the way to Beacon and I had a slip of the tongue and..." Blake trailed off as Sliver ate his pie.

"Anyway the White Fang are a bunch of freaks if you ask me." Sun said as Blake looked to Sun.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake admitted as Sun choked on his drink and nearly did a spit take. Sliver of course was calm about this as he ate.

"Wait you were a member of the White Fang." Sun said shocked to hear this.

"That's right I was a member for most of my life actually." Blake said as she remembered those days like yesterday.

(Flash back)

As a darken area with smoke, flames, and weapon that litter the ground.

"Back then, things were different."

Scene slowly changes to 6 being, 3 on the right were humans the 3 on the left were Faunus, as the ones in the middle were shaking each other hands showing peace between them.

"In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus."

Scene changes again as a Faunus were being hated by a group of people that was throwing, hitting, and cursing him and his kind.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate."

AS the scene came to where two of the Faunus brethren came and try to stop the violent as the one still on the ground was cowering in fear.

"Humanity still thought of us as a lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people."

The image change to where a group of Faunus was protesting for equal rights as in front was a younger version of Blake, scuff up but held strong, holding a sigh as well.

"And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference... but I was just a youthful optimist..."

As het scene change to a flag poll of the sigh of the White fang of a blue back ground with a white tigers face… until it was brought down and a new one rose to a more horrifying one as the tiger face itself red as blood, and claw mark through it as the flag itself look to be stain in spatter blood.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with new ways of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks."

Scene came to Faunus holding sighs, changes to them holding weapons, destroying stores, and hijacking training and stealing their goods of dust and money.

"We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo, from companies that used Faunus labor."

Scene changes once more to three Faunus standing in a dark room that you only see their outlines… and their wicked smiles.

"And the worst part was? It was working. We're being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

(Flashback ended)

As Sun was surprise to hear the tale, Sliver knew such stories and wasn't looking too happy, as he was finish with his pie and drink he just sat there in silent waiting for Blake to end her story.

AS Blake put down her tea cup, she spoken, "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence."

Sliver had to give respect to Blake to doing what she did, might have been the hardest choice there was.

"And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow," Blake finishes as she looks up at her ears wiggle them to show there were still there.

So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked as Blake was silent.

Sun of course was silent himself as he seemed to have scowled when Huntsman were mentioned. Sun already knowing Blake's answer decided to see Sliver's story. "So what's your tale, you an ex-White Fang member also?" Sun asked as Sliver glared before sighing.

"I hate huntsman and huntresses the only reason I'm in Beacon is for a top secret assignment. To put it lightly my story might be considered tragic." Sliver said before sighing as he remembered that day.

(Flashback)

"When I was a child I lived in a small village outside the Four Kingdoms it was small but life was good."

The scene showed a young Wolf Faunus boy as he sat with two shadowed figures as they walked around the village.

"At the time it was just me, my mother, and my father. We weren't rich but I was content with life. That was until that Huntress arrived."

The screen turned to that of a village on fire as a woman was slaughtering the villagers as her face was shadowed do to the fact she was a distance away. Nearby was a young man, who had a shield that fired bullets as the woman took noticed to the scared young; Sliver. As the woman separated her bow into two curved swords as she was ready to use them.

"The way she used Dust and her weapons I could tell she was a Huntress as well as her friend."

Sliver tried to run away but the woman was upon him. That was until a Soul Metal Sword blocked the Attack ad pushed the woman away. The man turned to Sliver before taking out Uruba the Madou Mirror.

"That was when I met the Baron before me who saved my life he told me to run to Sakuya Village as he gave me Uruba saying she would guide me."

The man gave Uruba to young Sliver before he began to push him away telling him to run and find Sakuya village.

"I don't know what happened to the man after words except that he apparently died taking down those two. I eventually arrived in Sakuya village and was eventually offered a choice to either become a Makai Knight, a Makai Priest, or a Huntsman, I of course chose Makai Knight."

The screen showed a Soul Metal Sword, a Madou Brush, and a Dust Crystal as the hand grabbed the sword.

(End Flashback)

"So I began my training as a Knight never once forgetting about that woman, hopefully the one who carried my title before me had defeated her and her accomplice." Sliver said as Blake and Sun looked.

"So no wonder you hate Huntsman." Blake understanding a trauma like that could affect anyone.

"Wow so what's this Makai Knight stuff anyway?" Sun asked as Sliver looked.

"I'll tell you another time when I feel like it." Sliver said rudely as Sun shrugged to that.

(With the rest of Team RWBY)

Ruby and Yang were calling for Blake as they were in Vale looking for her. Ruby believed in her but she still wanted to hear her side of the story. Weiss on the other hand was being difficult at the moment. "Blake where are you!?" Ruby called as she noticed Weiss wasn't helping her or Yang. "Weiss you're not helping." Ruby said as Weiss looked.

"Oh you know why might be able to help? The Police." Weiss said as that made Ruby cross her arms and growl.

"Weiss." She growled as it was evident it was a bad idea.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss called out as Ruby kept walking.

"Yeah a bad one." Ruby said as they walked.

"Weiss I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said as they walked.

"I think when we hear it you'll all see that I was right." Weiss said as she walked behind Yang as behind Weiss was none other than Penny.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny said surprising team RWBY.

"GAUH PENNY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Ruby yelped as Penny smiled.

"Hi guys what are you up to?" Penny asked with her ever present smile.

Ruby was 'ahh' for a little bit until Yang spoken up, "We're looking for our friend Blake."

Penny took a moment before saying, "Ooh! You mean the Faunus girl!"

All of team Ruby just blink at that as Ruby was the first one to recover and asked, "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Uh, the cat ears?" Penny said as she pointed to the head area giving the idea of what she meant.

"What cat ears? She wears a... bow..." Yang said as now everyone was now getting it and soon enough a tumble weed just blows by… why is there a tumble weed?

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whisper to her sister, to prove a point… cats like fish.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked in her normal quirky self.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday," Ruby told Penny… trying to stay positive as Sirius told her to just believe, but it was still hard to do, she doesn't know how he does it.

Penny gasp as she said "That's terrible! Well don't worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate."

As Penny tried to reinsure to Ruby happiness, as she is Penny first friend after all.

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're okay, really. Right guys?" Ruby asked her teammates to see them gone, and then the wind blow again the other way as the Tumble weed came back… Seriously, why is there a Tumble?

"It's sure is windy today," Penny say stating the obvious.

"Okay…" Ruby began before she sighed. "Let just go fine Blake then," Ruby said as Penny smile and just say, "Okay!" soon they were off, as on a nearby roof top, Rachael was above watch Penny with Ruby as she said, "Why couldn't they build an android without a personality?"

(Scene break)

Sliver, Blake and Sun were walking around the city again, as Sliver keep his eyes out for anything as Sun said, "Do you really have to act like this in public?" Referring to his scolding.

"I prefer it, if you don't like it then go somewhere else," Sliver said as Sun put his hand behind his head and said, "Fine; I thought you didn't want to give Faunus a bad image?"

"Screw that, if people can't get that Faunus are people too, then that there damn fault," Sliver said as Blake sighed but what can she do, Sliver was his own person and leave it at that but at least he didn't discriminate against his own kind or the humans.

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked as they walked.

"I still don't think the White Fang are behind these robberies I mean they never needed that much Dust before." Blake said as they walked.

"What if they did?" Sun began as he put his arms down. "I mean the only way to prove they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go if they were to do it and not find them there." Sun said as Blake saw he was on to something. "Right?" He asked as Sliver had to admit that was smart.

"The only thing is I have no idea where that would be." Blake said as Sliver sighed.

"Well while I was on the boat I heard those guys talking about off lifting a huge shipment of Dust from Atlas." Sun said as Sliver was about to ask but Blake beat him to it.

"How huge?"

"Huge big Schnee company freighter." Sun said spreading his arms out to emphasize the size.

"You sure?" Blake asked seeing a lead.

"Well we have a lead." Sliver said as he didn't give Sun a chance to answer.

(With Yang and Weiss)

"Thanks anyway." Yang said as they walked out with Weiss having her hands on her hips. "This is hopeless." Yang said as she then turned to Weiss. "You don't care if we'll find her do you?" The blond asked as Weiss looked.

"Don't be stupid of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said as she walked a bit. "The innocent never run Yang." Weiss said as Yang looked down hating to admit that Weiss did have a point on the running part.

(Ruby and Penny)

"So. Blake is your friend?" Penny asks to her curious as Now Ruby was getting annoyed with Penny and said, "Yes Penny."

"But you mad at her?" Penny asked as she didn't understand human situation and feelings.

"Yes! W-well, I'm not, Weiss is," Ruby told as Weiss is a mouth runner but still wasn't sure about her.

"Is 'she' friends with Blake?" Penny ask, again to her curiosity.

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby said as she knew it all depended on Weiss and Blake.

"But, why?" Penny ask as she was getting more confuse on the whole human interaction, as it seems it wasn't easy as she thought it was.

"Well you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was," Ruby said trying to get use to Blake being an ex-member of the White Fang.

Penny just gasp to that and asked, "Is she a man?"

Rachael above just wanted to hit her head against a wall to Penny train of thought, as she knew Blake was a Faunus but can't tell if she a female or not? "I need to remember to kick the person who program Penny's knowledge… in the head."

"No, no, Penny she's n- I don't know what she is." Ruby didn't know if Blake is really a friend or someone who just hiding.

"She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off," Ruby is still disappointed in that.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things," Penny said as to Rachael thought it was sad as Penny does look for human compassion as well.

"Me too," Ruby is sadden to see the trust within her own team is little to almost non-existed.

(Scene break)

Blake and Sliver were at the shipment storage area, where the Schnee shipment of Dust was being held at, as Blake was laying on her stomach and look around with some Binoculars, looking over the shipment itself.

Sliver was meditating a few feet away trying not to disrupted Blake while she on look out.

Sun return with food as he asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Looking over to see Sun, when he jumped down near Blake as she said, "Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. I stole you guys some food," Sun said as he hold one out to Blake as she asked, "Do you always break the law without a second thought?

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun said as he got a pebble to his head and said, "Ow." Looked over to Sliver as he was done meditating, and had his normal scowling look on his face and said, "Don't insult about people past."

"Ow… sorry." Sun said to Blake and then soon enough they were blow down to the sound of an engine came overhead with a light shining down, passing over the small group of Faunus.

All three of them looked up to see an aircraft overhead with a light shining down on open space to land or to drop off troops.

As one came down right away and open its hatch and out came a White Fang soldier.

"Oh no." Blake said as what she saw… she did not like at all.

"Is that them?" Sun asked and he look down but doesn't have long range eye-site.

"Yes it's them." Blake said as she saw the White Fang insignia on their backs.

(In the Docks)

"Alright grab the tow cables." A White Fang member with a rifle said as they got to work.

(Docks)

Sliver walked over to the duo as he saw this. "Well this looks bad." Sliver said as he saw this.

"You really didn't think they were behind it did you?" Sun asked as he looked to Blake.

"No I guess deep down I already knew I just didn't want to be right." Blake said before Uruba spoke.

 _ **"It's about to get worse I sense a Horror!"**_

"Shit." Sliver said as he took out his Madou Mirror. "Where?" He asked before Uruba spoke.

"In the water and it's a big one." Sliver said knowing they had to get the White Fang out of here.

"Hey what's the hold up?!" Came a new voice before from the Airship Roman Torchwick appeared as he had his cane. "We're not exactly the most conspicuous group of thieves why don't you animals pick up the pace." Roman said as Blake looked.

"This isn't right the White Fang would never work with a human especially one like that." Blake said remembering the Horror. "And it's going to get worse fast if that Horror surfaces." Blake said as Sliver looked.

"We need a plan." Sliver said as he knew Sirius was retrieving Gouten and right now that Madou Horse might be useful.

"Uruba, contact Goruba, or Zaruba if you can, tell them a big one coming, and we need help," Sliver said to the Madou mirror as he says, _**"I'll try."**_

Sliver nodded as he pull out his sword, preparing for anything and said, "Get them at least away from the waters. I can hold the Horror back, but I cannot fight others."

Blake understand as she pull out her weapon and said, "Right." They both jump down as Sun said, "Hey wait!"

Soon enough they were off, as Sliver to deal with the underwater horror, and Blake with the White Fang.

(With Blake)

Blake peaked pass a crate as he saw Roman yelling at a White Fang member. "No you idiot this isn't the leash." Roman said before out of nowhere Blake appeared behind him with her sword at his neck. What, the? Oh for the love of." Roman said as Blake glared.

"Nobody move!" Blake called as White Fang Members came in pulled out there weapons as they were ready to save Roman regardless of how much of an ass he was.

"Wow take it easy there little lady." Roman said as Blake glared before taking off her bow.

"Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum!" Blake demanded as that got the White Fang to lower their weapons.

"Ok didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked with a chuckle as Blake glared.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded as Roman smirked.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business together."

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake glared as she pushed the sword closer to Roman neck. But then Engines were heard as Blake looked up and saw two more airships as Roman smirked.

"I wouldn't call it a little operation." Roman said as he then used his cane and fired at the ground forcing Blake to let go.

(With Sliver)

Sliver was at the water where something came out. It was a human like woman who looked like a Siren as she tried to gesture Sliver closer. "Not happening." Sliver said before the Horror glared and charged at Sliver showing she was connected to something underwater.

"Sliver the Horror is under water." Uruba said as Sliver cursed before slashing at the woman as she was sent back. The Horror Woman then sent tendrils at Sliver who slashed them away before he rolled away. Sliver needed to get close and force the Horror to surface as he looked at the woman and saw whenever she attacked her connection was left vulnerable.

"Oh I see now." Sliver said before activating his Semblance. When the Horror hit him his body gained an electrical current as it harmed the Horror. Sliver then took his chance and sliced the Horrors connection in two as the fake woman turned to dust. Sliver soon heard an explosion as he looked and saw smoke going to the sky. "That's not good." Sliver said before Uruba saw it.

"Sliver the Horror!" Uruba said as Sliver looked and saw the Horror rising from the water. It looked like a kraken mixed with a giant as it had a large eye ball on its chest and the head on its shoulders were a soulless yellow.

"And that's even worse." Sliver said before he summoned his armor.

(With Ruby and Penny)

Ruby and Penny heard the explosion as Ruby and Penny looked. "Oh no." Ruby said as on the roof Rachel saw this as well.

"Shit." Rachel cursed before going to the source.

(With Beret)

Beret was running to the docks knowing a Horror this big would need a Madou Horse to defeat. Right now the only one who might have a Madou Horse would be Sirius and right now he was undergoing the trial of Inner Shadows to claim it. "Sirius please hurry." Beret said as he ran to the docks.

(With Sirius)

Sirius smiled in victory as he did it. Sirius looked as he was back in the tower as the Garo's of past soon spoke _ **. "GOLDEN KNIGHT GARO YOU HAVE PASSED YOUR TRIAL OF INNER SHADOWS THUS YOU HAVE NOW EARNED THE RIGHT TO USE GOUTENS POWER, NOW GO FORTH AND FIGHT AS ONE WHO PROTECTS YOU HAVE OUR BLESSINGS."**_

Sirius nodded before leaving the tower and ran back to Vale through the Makai Path. _**"Sirius the Sliver is currently battling a powerful Horror and now that we have Gouten we stand a chance."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded.

"But I need to hurry back." Sirius said as he had to hurry.

(With Blake)

Blake regained her bearings as she was on the floor. She soon saw Roman firing his weapon at her which she rolled out of the way and avoided the attack. Roman kept firing as Blake ran to get some Cover.

When Blake ran to behind a wall of crate she soon bumped into none other than Flare as he smirked. "Hey there kitty." Flare said before he pointed his shield at Blake as the Faunus swathe gun hole before rolling away to avoid a dust bullet to the gut.

"Where did he come from?" Blake asked herself as she ran.

Blake took notice that he had a short sword on his shield in a sheath as he had this insane smile on his face. "Where are you going? A big Horror needs a little more fattening before it can be ready to eat!" Flare called as his eyes glowed red.

"Eating a Horror?" Blake asked as she fired at Flare with her sword in gun mode only for him to use his shield and block the bullets. "Is that all you got!" He called before laughing insanely.

"Who are you?" Blake demanded as Flare grinned a toothy grin.

"Call me Flare!" Flare called as he grinned at the thought of feeding Blake to the water Horror before eating the Horror himself.

(White Fang and Roman)

As the Some members of the White Fang saw the horror they were scared somewhat as they never seen a creature that huge, ugly, scary, or even mouth gapping there no words to it as with other they seem to be smiling.

Roman saw it too, but he wasn't that scared, only a little but keep his cool as he knew the horror wasn't upon them, as he turn to his hired help and said, "What are you animals doing, hook the cables to the shipment!"

The White Fang understood as they got back to work, Roman look to where Flare was at fighting against Blake and though he could get one shot in before he had to leave as he said, "This seem to be the end for you…kitty."

AS he was about to shoot, a banana peel was thrown at his head which tip his aim as he fired his weapon, as the shot came shooting out it was near Flare head as he duck before it could get him, the shoot hit some containers.

"Roman!" Flare yelled as Roman pull his hat up and said, "Oh shit." Before Flare could do anything he was attack by Blake as she came at him very fast.

Roman pull the banana peel off his hat and look to it, then he hear a voice as he look up and saw Sun coming at him drop kick him in the face.

Sun just roll over the criminal and recover and show he was ready to take on anything, as he glared at Roman and said, "Leave her alone."

Soon enough another airship from above came around and open its doors, as more member of the white Fang as all of them had smiles of their faces as they jump down from the airship without Repel cables.

Each of them armor with a sword or gun of sort as they surround Sun.

When Roman recover, standing on his own feet as he look to Sun and said, "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?"

The members of White Fang charge at Sun, as he just smile as he had a fight on his hand.

(Sliver/Baron)

Baron was having a difficult task, as he is without a Madou Horse, he is force to go on defends against his huge ass horror and just cut off any tentacle arms that came his way.

"Careful, Sliver!" Uruba yell from Baron Side as he was hanging from a small loop. AS Baron turn his head and saw a Container coming at him as the horror, throw it at him.

Running up to it and cutting it in half as boxes and big pillows came out, cover the area with stuffing.

Baron look to it, as a box feel near him as he read it, "Mr. Pillow?" with an image of a dog and a wolf lying on it. Baron kicks it away and turn back to the horror.

The Horror then launched the eye ball on its chest at Baron who quickly slashed through it before charging in but his sword couldn't pierce its armor.

"Shit." Baron cursed as he jumped away only to get bashed by one of the Horrors arms and crash into a shipping container making a dent in it. "Damn." Baron cursed as he got back up but he was shaky.

That was when a fire ball hit it as Beret appeared as his earing was glowing for a moment before dulling. With spear drawn he came to Barons aid as he was ready "I came as soon as I heard I am here to assist." Beret said as Baron nodded.

Beret then charged forward as he pointed his spear forward and cut an energy circle which opened and out came the armor and thus Dan had appeared.

Dan stabbed at the Horror as it didn't affect it before Goruba spoke. _**"It's still armored but it has the leas armor on its chest."**_ Goruba said as Dan looked at the chest and saw much armor but it was lighter than the rest. Dan nodded before charging forward to attack the Horror. He slashed and stabbed at the chest but the Horror found an annoyance as they needed a stronger and bigger sword to beat it.

"Any plans?" Baron asked as Dan looked.

"We stall until Sirius gets here we need a Madou Horse." Dan said as he took his battle stance.

"Alright." Baron said before they charged forward.

(With Sun)

Sun swung his red bow staff with the trained ease of a martial artist as he swung and bashed the White Fang Members. Once they were done Roman Torchwick fired his weapon as Sun spun is staff and blocked the attack.

Meanwhile Blake could feel it as he looked. "Sorry Kitty looks like I have to go, but we'll play again real soon." Flare said as now wasn't the time to face the Makai Knights or so his sister said. He then sprouted bat like wings and flew off.

Blake looked and saw Roman Torchwick before she jumped over Sun and went after Roman. "He's mine!" Blake said as she had her sword drawn and let out a battle cry. Blake used her cloning semblance as she was in one spoke only to appear in another around Roman. Roman seeing the tactic soon gained the upper hand as he began bashing Blake before he knocked her down to the floor hard. Sun then appeared as his bow staff was now two pairs of shotgun nunchucks as he fired at Roman at a rapid past while reloading after each shot.

Roman soon got knocked back as Blake had re-entered the battle as Roman slid on the floor. He looked up and saw a hanging shipping container before he fired at it causing it to come down. Blake back flipped away as Sun went the opposite way, both to avoid getting crushed. When Sun looked up he was shocked to see that Roman was pointing his cane gun at him as he wouldn't have enough time to block at point blank range.

"Hey!" when the voice of Ruby came forth, Roman stop and turn to where he hear Ruby and there she was, walking up with her scythe ready for combat as she stab it in the roof top.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman said as he saw Ruby, as he may sound cherry, but upset at her for ruin one of his robbing operations.

"Ruby? Are these people your friends?" Penny came walking up to Ruby surprise as she turn to Penny as she said, "Penny get back!"

Roman saw a shot as he aimed and took it, before Ruby knew it, she got hit by it, her weapon took the blow but it was strong enough to send her back crashing on the roof top as she groaned in pain.

Rachael was nearby as she saw that and started to worry, as Ruby is innocent a little girl that Rachael care for, and that creep took an advantage of her kindness to others. She was enrage.

Penny took this harder, her friend, her very first friend got shot at and hurt… and if there was one emotion Penny was feeling right now… it was anger.

Penny step up to the front line as Ruby said, "Penny, Wait! Stop!"

Ruby didn't want to get Penny hurt by her mistake, as Penny reach the edge, Penny gave a smile and said, "Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

With Rachael, as she took out her brush and said, "Let begin."

Raise her Madou brush as it glowed, a beam shot to Penny as she said, "Combat mode active."

Penny took the command as her entire body glow soon incase in a black samurai like armor woman curves to it. - [Think of a female version of Agou's armor].

Penny swiped her arms around as she took a battle stance after summoning blades from her arms before the retracted again and stuck a pose.

 **MADOU TOOL PENNY**

Penny's back then opened as blades came out which unfolded into swords with a Makai symbol on the hilts as the armor clanked as she move. She then sent the blades at White Fang members making sure not to kill them as she was using none lethal styles. She then jumped down as the White Fang members attacked her.

Penny began mowing through the White Fang with ease as she was making quick work of them and knocking them down.

Sun saw this as he was shocked. "Wow." He said surprised and impressed to see this.

It was then that two airships flew in and began firing at Penny which Penny responded by using her swords to make a shield and any bullets that did hit her only bounced off her armor. Penny then launched to swords to the warehouse before they stabbed in as she then used them to pull her torts it where she landed. She then used her swords and turned them into guns as they made a circle and charged a green energy. Penny then fired at both of the air ships cutting them clean in two as the White Fang Members fell down unharmed as they had aura to cushion there fall.

Penny then saw one of the air ships escaping as she then sent her swords at the strings attached to them were straighten out as Penny pulled.

(With Ruby)

Ruby saw this as she was shocked to see this. "Wow how is she doing this?" Ruby asked as she watched this all take place.

(Penny)

The Airship was being pulled down as Roman Torchwhick saw this and knew he had to escape. Roman went to an intact Airship to make his getaway. Penny then pulled hard causing the Airship to crash into a pile of shipping containers as they crashed hard.

Roman saw this as he was at the airship. "These kids just keep getting weirder." Roman said as he then closed the door as the Airship flew off.

"Now to deal with the Horror." Penny said but before she could attack the two Makai Knights who were battling it were sent to the ware house as they crashed and the armor was forced off from the impact.

"It's too strong." Sliver struggled to get out as Ruby looked and saw the Horror had made land and it was big real big.

(Ruby)

"Oh crap." Ruby cursed as the Horror saw Ruby before sending its eye ball on the chest at her with the intent to eat her before out of nowhere Sirius appeared and cut through the eye ball.

*Insert Savior in the Dark

The ones he deflected hit the Horror in the face as it held its face in pain before glaring at Sirius. "Go!" Sirius called as he held the Garoken in a defensive stance. The Horror roared as it was angry that it didn't get to eat it's pray. Sirius then slid the Garoken through Zaruba's mouth before, he then raised his sword skyward and summoned his armor. Now Garo stood in his place as Penny looked surprised.

"Golden Knight Garo!" Penny called as she was still suited up.

"Ok that's cool." Sun said as Garo glared at the Horror.

The Horror was upon Garo as it then punched down but Garo jumped high and out of the way as he came down. Garo then slashed at the Horrors head a couple times before kicking it and jumping away as the Horror was knocked down. "It's time." Garo said as the Horror stomped torts him. Garo then slashed two curved lines before slashing a straight line downward. He then drew a circle as the Horror was soon upon him.

"Sirius look out!" Ruby called but Garo ignored her before he slashed the symbol he made summoning a wave on Golden energy which knocked the Horror back as Garo was surrounded by a golden light. When the light died down everyone was shocked that Garo was now mounted upon a horse with armor as gold as Garo as it had a red main as well.

 **GOUTEN**

"Gouten!" Beret and Sliver called as Penny was shocked.

"Gouten."

Rachel of course was shocked as well as she had never seen Gouten before. "That's Gouten?" She asked as now Garo looked like a noble knight with his noble stead.

"Gouten?" Ruby asked remembering team SSBR talking about it.

Garo flicked Gouten's reigns as he then charged forward torts his enemy as he slashed at any eye balls that were launched at him. Garo and Gouten were soon upon the Horror as the Horror tried to smash down on Garo but with Gouten's help and Garo's guidance he dodged all the attacks before Gouten while air born kicked the Horrors face with its hooves. Once Gouten landed it slid on the ground and faced the Horror.

 _ **"Time to finish this."**_ Zaruba said as Garo nodded.

"Right." Garo said as he glared upon the Horror.

Gouten neighed sensing its master needing a little boost that only Gouten can provide as it reared back. Once it came down its hooves slammed into the ground creating a gust of wind that caused many to take cover and the Horror to cower but try and keep its ground as Garo held the Garoken at the ready. The Garoken then glowed before becoming a very large sword that put a claymore to shame as Garo shouldn't even be able to lift it with two hands let alone one but he was doing it. Garo and Gouten then charged at the Horror before Gouten jumped up allowing Garo to cut through the Horror right where its armor was weakest and cut the Horror in two as once he did the Horror blew up as it was sealed into the Garoken as Blake was amazed.

"Wow." Blake said as once Gouten landed it slid on the ground as did the larger Garoken as the Horror was no more.

*end OST

The armor then came off as Gouten vanished with the armor as Sirius looked at the Garoken and smiled as he had claimed a new power.

(Scene Break)

Team SSBR was getting treated by the medics as luckily there injuries weren't too bad, just a little rest and a couple pain killers and they'll be good as new. Penny, who was back to normal, was sitting next to Ruby as Sirius was on a box as well sitting with Blake and Sun sitting next to each other, Sliver and Beret had bandages on them but nothing at was when Weiss and Yang appeared as Weiss looked at them before Ruby walked up. "Look Weiss it's not what you think, see she explained the whole thing she doesn't actually wear a bow she had kitty ears and there actually kind of cute." Ruby tried to explain before Weiss was upon Blake who stood up to talk to Weiss.

"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang back when I was with-." Blake began but Weiss cut her off.

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked as Blake was silent. "12 hours, that means I had 12 hours to think about this and in that 12 hours I have decided." Weiss trailed off as everyone looked at her wondering what she will say. "I don't care." Weiss said as everyone was shocked.

"You don't care?" Blake asked as Weiss began to explain.

"You said you're not with them anymore right?" Weiss asked as Blake looked.

"No I haven't been." Blake began but once again Weiss cut her off with a sound saying not to interrupt her.

"I don't want to hear it, all I want to know is the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates, and not some... someone else." Weiss said trying not to be offensive to everyone.

Blake wiped away a tear as she looked at Weiss. "Of course." Blake said as Weiss smiled.

"Yes team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered as Sirius looked.

"All's well that ends well." Sirius said as Yang looked.

"So what beat those two up so bad?" Yang asked as she saw Beret and Sliver in bandages.

"It's a long story." Ruby said as Sun walked up to the group which Weiss noticed.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." Weiss said as Sun laughed nervously.

"Hey wait a minute where's Penny?" Ruby asked as she noticed Penny was missing.

(In a nearby Car)

Penny was in a car as she looked at the group of friends. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city we were lucky a Makai Priestess was able to help you." A male voice said Penny looked.

"I know." Penny said as she looked at the group.

"Penny your time will come." The voice said as the car drove off.

(Meanwhile with Ozpin)

Ozpin looked at the live feed of Ruby as Eruba also saw this. _**"She and the Golden Knight are growing stronger."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin nodded.

"I know." Ozpin said before he received a message from Qrow. He opened the message and saw what it said.

"There are two and both have pawns."

The message was cryptic at best as Ozpin knew that the Artifact would be near so if they can grab it then Darkus will remained sealed under Beacon.

(Meanwhile with Roman)

Roman walked into a warehouse as he put a case on the table and sighed. That was when the door opened as a voice was heard. "How very disappointing." Cinder's voice said as Roman turned around shocked.

"Wow! Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon." Roman said as Cinder walked in with her two teammates and her brother Flare.

"We were expecting more from you." Cinder said as Flare laughed.

"Yeah and worse of all the Horror was cut down by the golden Knight." Flare said pissed off with this.

"Hey you were the one who suggested working with those stupid bunch with the White Fang." Roman said as Cinder walked torts him.

"And you will continue to do so." Cinder said as she raised her left hand and ignited a fire ball in it. "We have big plans for you Roman." Cinder said as her eyes glowed and her female green haired teammate and her male grey haired teammate walked out of the shadows. "All we ask is a little cooperation." Cinder said as Flare smiled insanely.

"Yea soon everything will change just need to bear with it alright." Flare said as he put his hand on his sword for good measure.

(TBC)

NEXT TIME Garo SSBR of Makai Volume 2:

Things are beginning to heat up as the White Fang and Roman cause more chaos. Cinder and Flare's dark plans proceed as Garo and team SSBR meet the Fallen Knight Zex and the appearance of a new Scythe Wielding crimson female Makai Knight. A Breach has begun as Atlas's General Ironwood appears as the pieces begin to fall into place. A Flame shall ignite within Ruby as she awakens into one who protects.

ESKK: Ok that's a wrap for volume 1 and damn I think I might have broken one of my records as I'm at over 11000 words which means this chapter is nice and long. Anyway next volume we will be seeing Yaiba but when we see her well I'll leave that as a surprise. Anyway enjoy the chapter and Ja ne!


	12. Volume 2 Trailer Ruby Yaiba

Garo SSBR of Makai Volume 2 Trailer: Yaiba

ESKK: Hey just thought I would start he hype train for Garo SSBR of Makai Volume 2 with a little sneak peek as to what Ruby will be like as Yaiba so anyway enjoy.

(Start)

 _Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope. A burning Rose shall ignite the hope to an even greater shine now the Knight is reborn that knight is Yaiba_

(Start)

*insert Red like Roses part 1

It was a full moon night as it was snowing heavily. On a cliff was a grave with a Rose etched onto it as standing before it was a girl in Madou Robes as she had a hood on. On her lower back was a folded up Scythe similar to the spear of a certain Makai Knight. On her upper back was a familiar Scythe/sniper combo weapon as it was at a spot where she can grab it. She was wearing a black and red uniform under her duster as on her belt was her rose symbol, around her torso was Madou armor that no doubt l had an enchantment, her crimson hooded duster had her rose symbol on the back in black as on the shoulders were shoulder armor as on her wrists were arm guards, though her boots looked unchanged it was in fact a Madou Tool made to enhance her speed for a short period of time. On her left Finger was a Madou Ring as it had a female human mouth and a head in the shape of a rose as it was silent. (Think something like Rosemon from Digimon)

The Girl was kneeled before the grave as she then stood up allowing the wind to blow her Madou Robes as rose pedals came off with some of them being aflame. She then turned around and walked away through the forest as she had somethings to take down. As she walked her Madou Ring could sense it that they were not alone.

" _ **Hey Flower Girl Horrors are hunting you."**_ The ring said with a yawn as the girl looked at her Madou Ring before nodding not once letting her hood fall off.

The girl kept walking until she arrived at a clearing which would give excellent room to fight large groups of enemies. She stopped as she was looking straight at the clearing where Grimm Beowolfs were waiting to kill her. Then the snow exploded at certain spots where basic Inga Horrors burst out as they glared at the girl while letting out screeches. The Grimm growled as they were ready to kill a denizen of the light as she then pointed forward with her left hand in a fist so her Madou Ring can assess the battle.

"Eclipse." The girl said to the Madou Ring in an all too familiar voice as the Madou Ring looked.

" _ **I count 20 Beowolfs and 10 basic Inga Horrors I like your odds."**_ Eclipse said as she saw the girl had the advantage with both Dust and Soul Metal. _**"I suggest using the Yaiba Scythe sense there are Horrors in this group."**_ Eclipse said before she yawned. _**"I'm going back to sleep I'm tired wake me up when the fight is over."**_ Eclipse said before taking her nap.

The girl waited before the Beowolfs charged as the Horrors Sprouted wings and went after her before she vanished as they all looked in the air to see the girl had her hood off revealing none other than Ruby Rose.

The Horrors then flew at her before she pulled out her Soul Metal Scythe and allowing it to unfold and extend to a full Scythe and slashed at the Horrors with ease and killing one of them by means of decapitation.

When Ruby was about to land she spun in the air before landing and slashing the Grimm that surrounded her in a circle killing a few of them and injuring more. A Beowolf charged at her as Ruby already knew what to do as she put her Scythe on its neck before slashing it before it could bite her head off. Ruby smirked as she figured she might as well deal with the Grimm first before she charged forward and slashed through them saving her armor for the Horrors. She hacked and slashed through them allowing her Scythe to provide her with a means to kill the Grimm. A few horrors came at her which she bended back to dodge and slash at the Horrors while she was at it.

Every Grimm that came her way Ruby mowed them down as she then pulled out Crescent Rose in its Scythe Form and fired at a Grimm that was a long distance away and killing it with a head shot. She then put Crescent Rose away before slashing at the Grimm and soon killed them all leaving only the Horrors that were down to 7 sense she had cut down some of the Horrors while she was fighting the Grimm.

The Horrors glared at Ruby as they grouped together so they can have a better chance at killing her. **"How can a Huntress use Soul Metal?!"** One Horror called as Ruby smirked.

"Because I'm not just a Huntress." Ruby said as she then threw the Yaiba Scythe into the air and caught it by the butt of the staff before cutting an energy circle around her which then rose up and opened into a portal. "I'm one who protects!" Ruby called as her body was covered in crimson armor that hugged her curves. "As a Huntress and a Makai Knight!" She called as her head was then covered by a crimson fanged helmet with silver hair and eyes that mirrored Ruby's silver but more beast like.

This was the Flame Scythe Knight who holds the distinction of being the only female Makai Knight, Yaiba. Yaiba slashed around for a bit making her entrance as she slashed a flame across as once she did she struck a pose with flaming Rose appearing behind her.

 **YAIBA**

The Horrors glared before the all charged at Yaiba. Yaiba got ready before she too charged at the Horrors. Using her already existing Semblance and the Makai Armors abilities to boost the natural abilities of the wearer as her rose pedals that were normally there when she used her semblance were now on fire.

As she went at blinding speeds she slashed at each Horror as she passed them as in a matter of seconds she appeared behind them with the Horrors blood on her blade vanishing as the Horrors then all let out a death sigh before they blew up into a black smoke as they were all sealed into the Yaiba Scythe.

Once all the Horrors were gone the armor retracted itself as now Ruby was back as she dropped out of her battle stance. Ruby sighed as she could still feel her heart pumping from a battle while using Yaiba.

Ruby then looked at Eclipse before flicking her as Eclipse woke up. _**"Is the battle over?"**_ She asked as Ruby nodded. _**"Good well we better head back before people start to worry."**_ Eclipse said before Ruby pulled her hood back on and walked away and vanishing into the forest line.

(End)

ESKK: Well what do you think? Hope I stayed true to RWBY and Garo and also stayed true to Ruby's character. Anyway please leave a review for what you think.


	13. Volume 2 Sneak Peak

Garo SSBR of Makai Volume 2 Sneak Peek

ESKK: Hey everyone just thought I would post this up as a sneak peek. See I decided not to do the Food Fight scene sense I wouldn't be able to incorporate team SSBR into it considering they didn't have any place in said food fight. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this sense it involves a little on Flare/Zex, Mercury, and Emerald. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or RWBY only the OC's.

(Start)

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Vale as a certain Shop was reopening after Ruby had saved it from theft. Currently the old Store Owner was hanging the sign as a man of his age shouldn't be doing that but someone had to do it. As he worked he soon began to climb down but before he could get his feet on the floor he slipped and landed hard.

The old man looked up to see a girl with green hair and an adventurer type combat uniform. "Excuse me, sorry I'm not really from around here." The red eyed and brown skinned girl said as she helped the old man up. "Would you mind pointing me to the direction of this shop?" She asked as she pulled up a paper with the shops name on it.

The old man nodded as he recognized where the shop was as he then gave the directions.

(Meanwhile)

A young man in a black and grey armored combat suit waited behind a wall as his black eyes looked over to his ally who was none other than Flare as he was pasting. The girl waved to the old man as a thankyou as she was walking away and arrived to the group. "I knew you were lost." The boy said as Flare laughed.

"Could have asked me for directions I've been in Vale with Cinder for about a month already." Flare said as the girl walked over to the boy as she offered the wallet she snagged to him.

"Mercury I will seriously pay you to shut up." She said as Flare looked.

"Oh why not me?" He said as he laughed a little at the end.

"Because you're psychotic when you get into battle and would keep talking even if I did pay you." The girl said as Mercury laughed a little.

"She got you there." Mercury said as Flare was ready to draw his sword which the two then backed off knowing they were no equal to Mercury. "Anyway that's not your money." Mercury said as the girl looked.

"But it can be yours for five minutes of silence." Mercury said as Flare looked.

"Hmm five minutes of silence for a wallet of Lien tough decision." Flare feigned as the girl looked.

"Why are you even tagging along shouldn't you be with Cinder?" She asked as Flare grinned.

"Well shouldn't you and Mercury be keeping your hands clean while in Vale Emerald?" Flare asked as Emerald looked.

"You wouldn't snitch would you?" Emerald asked as Flare smirked.

"Not to the cops but to Cinder maybe." Flare taunted as Mercury laughed.

"Last I checked you wanted in on the action." Mercury said as Flare looked.

"Oh you know me somewhat." Flare laughed as Mercury looked.

"As for your offer no deal." Mercury said before Emerald growled.

"Fine." She said as she emptied the Wallet of its money and threw it aside before leaving to find the shop they needed to find.

"Whatever you want me." Mercury said as he followed.

"In your dreams lover boy." Flare said as the two laughed.

As the two walked Mercury had to ask as he was following Emerald. "How far is this place anyway?" Mercury asked as Flare looked.

"What getting tired from walking?" Flare asked as he snickered.

"Oh shut up." Mercury said as they continued there trek.

"A few blocks." Emerald said Mercury looked.

"Oh this place is so dull." Mercury said as Emerald had a counter.

"Meh I kind of like it, tall buildings diverse cultures." Emerald trailed off before Mercury cut her off.

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pick pocket." Mercury said as Flare looked.

"I prefer cutting them up then pick pocketing." Flare said as Mercury shivered remembering how he met the two.

"Ok one Flare stop being creepy and sadistic for like five minutes, and two Mercury that's every city." Emerald said as she stopped with Mercury.

"Oh Emerald master thief please don't take my money, I barely have enough to get back." Mercury said in a weak mugging victim act which made Emerald growl.

This caused Mercury to sigh as she looked at him. "You're no fun today." Mercury said as he then went to catch up.

"When can we kill this rat?" Flare asked as he followed.

(A few Blocks later at a book store)

The shop bell chimed as the trio walked in as Flare looked around. "He's here I can smell him." Flare said as Mercury looked at some books.

"Flare please don't go crazy like you usually do he might recognize you considering you did off some of his buddies." Emerald said as Flare laughed.

"Oh that was a riot." The Horror cannibal said as he laughed insanely.

Emerald then walked over to the bell as she then rung it to catch the shop owners attention. "Be right there." A voice said as Flare was ready.

"Here comes the fun times." Flare said as he waited in anticipation.

It was then the door opened and a man carrying two piles of books walked in as he came in backwards not noticing Flare. "Welcome to Tukson's Book trade home to every book under the sun how may I," He trailed off only to go wide eyed as he saw Flare there as Flare smiled insanely just as Mercury turned off the lights coming from outside to make sure there were no witnesses.

"Oh hello rat miss me?" Flare asked as he drew his sword.

"You!" The Faunus man yelled as he jumped onto the table ready to attack. He then pounced as Flare used his shield and blocked the attack knocking the man to the back with a loud crash. Flare jumped over the desk before going to the back as Mercury looked.

"I'll go look for the comic books." Mercury said as Emerald grabbed him and dragged him to the window.

(With Flare)

Books and boxes were being destroyed as Flare looked at the man with a sadistic smile on his face. "Oh did you want revenge for your friends too bad you didn't attract a Horror." Flare said as the man held his leg where Flare had shot him.

"You fucking psychopath!" He growled as Flare held his shield forward.

"Now then…" He began as his tone changed to that of an insane person to that of a being of pure evil as his face gained a serious yet stern look. "Prepare to die." He said before slamming his sword onto his shield and pointed his sword forward causing both to resonate and creating a violet energy circle which then opened and downed Flare in pitch black fanged armor with an X on the belt, a now large shield that took up most of his left arm but was still useable in combat, the helm had the fangs jutting out from the jaw line as the eyes were a deep unholy topaz, his cape was also black as his sword had become a broad sword. This was the Makai Knight Zex as he looked ready to kill at a moment's notice.

Zex stalked torts the man as he was now scared before Zex chuckled. "Don't worry your soul will return to God after all I'm on a strict Horror and Grimm diet." Zex said before stabbing the man in the chest before cutting him in two leaving a very bloody mess.

Zex reverted to, Flare as he walked to the rest of the group. Flare straightened out his coat and tie after he sheathed his sword. He then began to fix his messy hair before looking at a nearby mirror and saw he looked like a normal human. Flare looked to the duo as they tried not to vomit knowing how Flare was in combat and whenever a chance to fight was presented.

"Now then you two shall we go, after all you're going to have to own up to my dear Sister." Flare said as he walked away with a certain elegance and grace that hid great evil intent.

(Outside)

"What's with that?" Emerald asked as she and Mercury left the book store as the young man held a comic book.

"I like the pictures." Mercury said as he and Emerald followed Flare back to the hide out.

(Scene Break Hideout that night)

The trio arrived at an abandoned warehouse where White Fang was unloading the Dust the Stole into the Warehouse. As Flare walked he walked over to a nearby support beam and leaned on it as Roman noticed the trio.

"Oh look she sent the kids again." Roman said already taking notice to, Flare as he looked away from the map of Vale and walked over to Emerald and Mercury. He then got behind the two and gave them a hug as he had a wise crack. "This is turning out just like the divorce." Roman said as he might have been married at one point or it was him being a wise ass.

Emerald groaned in disgust as she got Roman to let go of her as with Mercury. "Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald said as Roman walked away a bit.

"That was a joke. And this." He began as he pulled out a paper he snagged which Emerald recognized. "Just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman said as Emerald was shocked to see she got pick pocketed.

"What?" She asked as Roman smirked.

"I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention maybe you'll learn something." Roman said as he looked at the paper and recognized the address.

"Why do you have this address?" Roman asked as Emerald looked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald said as Flare smirked.

"Yes I would now where have you been all day?" The criminal asked.

"Oh we just paid the man on that address a visit nothing much." Flare said as he then gained a glare. "Especially sense you were supposed to take care of him which ended up with us having to clean up your mess." The Fallen Knight said as he glared at Roman. "At least one of your messes." Flare said as Roman glared.

"I had that under control." Roman said as Flare chuckled.

"Sure you did." Flare said as Mercury glared.

"Yea two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury said as Flare looked.

"I believe this is check any more plays up your sleeve Roman?" Flare asked with a smirk.

"Listen you little punk if it were up to me I would take you and your little street rat friend and I would-" Roman began only to nearly get shot by a Dust bullet curtesy of Flare.

"Hey easy explosive material in the room." Roman said before Cinder appeared.

"Do tell me Roman what would you do?" Cinder said as she walked to a platform which lowered before she looked to, Flare. "Hello brother had a nice day?" Cinder asked as Flare smiled.

"Of course." Flare said as Cinder then looked to Roman.

"Now then what would you do?" Cinder asked as she looked upon Roman.

"Uhhh not kill them." Roman said as Cinder was scarier then Flare and even more intimidating.

"Cinder!" Emerald called glad to see her.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the, would be runaway." Cinder said as Roman got nervous.

"I was going to." Roman said before Emerald intervened.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury, Flare, and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald said as Mercury said as Cinder didn't look to pleased.

"I think he was some sort of Cat actually." Mercury said as Emerald laughed a bit.

"What like a puma?" Emerald asked as Mercury smiled.

"Yea there you go." Mercury said before Cinder spoke up.

"Quiet." Cinder said as Flare laughed a bit.

"Didn't have to do anything to get them into trouble." Flare said as he could do almost anything he want with Cinder around.

"Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean in Vale?" Cinder glared as Roman pointed and laughed at the two from behind Cinder.

"I just thought-" Emerald began as but Cinder interrupted her.

"Don't think, obey." Cinder said as Roman did a slit throat motion with his hand to further taunt them.

"Yes ma'am it won't happen again." Emerald said as Mercury was getting tired of all the leeway Flare has been getting as it was to the point he voiced it out.

"Wait what about Flare even since we got here he's been doing whatever he wants and slaughtered people when he's not at that fancy penthouse with you." Mercury said as Cinder laughed.

"He's our enforcer what Roman doesn't do Flare takes care of it, in his own bloody way." Cinder said as Flare stopped leaning and walked to them.

"Basically I'm my sister's right hand man." Flare taunted as the two glared at him.

"And as for you." Cinder said turning to Roman as he laughed nervously. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder asked as Roman looked.

"Uh… Eh?" He began motioning to his right where crates of Dust were. "Ehhhh?" He continued motioning to his left where even more crates of dust were. "EHHHHHHHH?!" Roman said as he motioned behind him where large shipping containers of Dust were as he looked annoyed. "Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom." Roman said clearly not pleased with being accused of disobeying orders.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury said as Flare couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared. Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with." Roman said as he pointed each thing out. "Speaking of which. If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother." Roman said as Flare scoffed and walked torts him and pointed his sword at his neck.

"How about you shut up and do as your told I hate people who don't have a little faith in the grand scheme of things." Flare said before Cinder put her hand on Flare's sword arm.

"Calm down brother it's not trouble." Cinder said before Flare nodded and lowered his weapon and sheathed the sword. "Now Roman have a little faith you'll know what you need when you need to know it." Cinder said putting her hand to Romans face causing him to growl at it. "Besides we're done with Dust." Cinder said as she began to walk away.

"Ok then what now?" Roman asked as Flare looked.

"We're moving of course have the White Fang clear out this building." Flare said as he and Cinder walked away.

"I will send you details and coordinates at midnight." Cinder said as Roman looked confused.

"Coordinates?"

Flare and Cinder stopped walking and looked to Roman as they both smiled. "Why of course." Flare began as Cinder share a smirk with Flare.

"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder finished what her Twin brother started before they began to walk away followed by Mercury and Emerald.

Roman growled as he took out a cigar as he needed a smoke. But when he reached for his lighter he saw it was gone only to hear the lighter light and saw that Emerald had stolen it. She then stuck her tongue at him before she turned off the flame as the scene went black.

(TBC)

ESKK: Like I said this was short anyway this will probably be followed by an announcement but this chapter is just a sneak peek to make up for not including the Food Fight sense I wanted to delve into Flare a bit to show how he is as a villain.


	14. Chapter 8 Horror Cannibal

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's time to officially start volume 2. I'm excited and yes I know I skipped the Food Fight which was why I put the previous update as a make up for the food fight. But if you look and stay loyal I might put the food fight in as an omake. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo and RWBY only the OC's.

 _Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns, Yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope._

*Insert Garo GuRen no Tsuki op 2: Gekka

(Start chapter 8)

An Atlas warship was landing at the sky docks of Beacon as many ships from Atlas flew by. Some would thing Atlas is transporting troops for war but in fact Atlas's academies is joint with the military sense being the strongest military power in the world it was no wonder they were transporting troops as well.

In Ozpin's clock like office he and Glynda looked at the eye sore in the sly as this was a bit overkill. _**"Wow looks like someone is over compensating."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin looked at the fleet.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work with him wherever he travels." Glynda said as she was not pleased especially sense this could compromise Team SSBR's mission here as well as the fact they need to keep Darkus at bay.

"Well running an academy and the military makes him a busy man. But yes those are a bit of an eye sore" Ozpin said as Eruba spoke.

 _ **"Good I wasn't the only one who thought that."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin looked. It was then that the beeping sound on his desk alerted him of a visitor as he already knew who it was.

"Here we go." Ozpin said as he looked to the door. "Come in." He said as the elevator door then opened to reveal a middle aged man in all white as on his right hand was a white glove.

"Ozpin." The man greeted as Ozpin straightened out.

"Hello general." Ozpin greeted as Ironwood walked to him.

"Please drop the formalities." Ironwood said as he shook Ozpins hand. "It's been too long." Ironwood greeted as he then turned to Glynda. "And Glynda it has certainly been to long sense we last spoke." Ironwood greeted as Glynda glared a bit.

"Oh James." She greeted before leaning to Ozpin. "I'll be outside." She said before leaving.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood said as he saw this.

"So what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin said as he walked to his desk and poured some coffee. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin said as he handed the cup to Ironwood.

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a flask and poured some of its contents into his cup. "Besides with you hosting I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ironwood said as Ozpin looked.

"Well I can appreciate quality time between friends. However the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin said as he poured himself some coffee.

"Well Concern is what brought me here." Ironwood began as Ozpin looked.

"Well I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin began but Ironwood then spoke up.

"Ozpin you and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood said as Ozpin drank his coffee.

Ozpin then sighed knowing very well why Ironwood brought his fleet. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this is just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin said as Ironwood looked.

"It what Qrow said is true then." Ironwood said only for Ozpin to cut him off.

"If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival time to celebrate unity and peace, so I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of Soldiers halfway across the Continent." Ozpin said as Ironwood had a retort.

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I. Which is why we shall continue to train the best Huntsman and Huntresses we can." Ozpin said as Ironwood nodded.

"Believe me I am." Ironwood said before he began leave the office only to stop to look at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: do you honestly believe your childRen can win a war?" He asked as Ozpin looked while Ironwood left.

"I'm hope they never have to." Ozpin said as Eruba looked.

 _ **"Plus there are bigger threats then you know of Ironwood."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin had to agree with his Madou Ring partner.

(Scene break)

Within the liberty, as the 2nd level, 3 table were being use by the three teams of Beacon, Team RWBY, JNPR, and SSBR.

Team RWBY is playing a board/card game, Team JNPR were doing studding, as Team SSBR are doing a simple game of chess using Black/obsidian and White/gold game pieces, with Beret vs Sirius, and Sliver vs Rachael.

With Beret as he moved his Black/obsidian 'Rook' piece and whisper, "Just a move till check."

Sirius took his time a little bit as he took a discarded White Knight piece from his loses pile, and then moved 'pawn' and brought it over to the other side before switching it out as he said, "Knight Piece, check mate."

Beret was bug eye to that move and saw as Sirius Queen had the king, with the knight to check it.

Rachael giggle at Beret lose and said, "Look like the 'Golden Knight is even greater player than you, Spear boy."

"Boy scout lost, great, now let back to ours," Sliver said as he was getting tired of waiting.

"Oh is are little wolf pup getting impatient?" Rachel teased as Sliver glared. "Oh no need to get angry I was just teasing besides you make it to easy you have so many buttons I can push it just too tempting." Rachel said as Sirius heard and spoke.

"You know Beret they say when a girl teases a boy like that it means the girl likes that boy." Sirius said as Rachel gained a blush before looking away.

"Oh yeah I tease you all the time Golden Knight so are you saying I like you like that or are you saying your like me." Rachel said as Sirius gained a blush before he shied away.

"I didn't mean to step on toes or impose." Sirius said as Rachel smiled.

"All it forgiven but I might call upon you to do a favor." Rachel said as she smiled that the blush was gone.

What went unnoticed by many of them was that Sliver also gained a blush as he looked away as he was now standing up.

Sirius looks to his teammate then he asked, "Something the matter?"

"No… nothing… let just get back to the game," Sliver said as he just sat back down as Rachael smile at him and then said, "Ok then."

Taking a Bishop and move it over and then say, "Check."

Sliver didn't think as he just moves the king switching it with a Rook, and soon Rachael moved a pawn and said, "Check mate."

To the site the, it was a triple threat check, as Rachael's other Bishop cover one side, the other rook to the other side, and the pawn piece to check.

Sliver head slam down to cover his embarrassment look on his face, as Rachael just laugh at it and said, "It just a game wolfy, maybe next round, if you win, I may give you a treat." As she finished that sentence she gave a wink to Sliver who blushed.

Beret saw that and said to himself, "Maybe Sirius is onto something." He shrug and set the last piece of the board before he and Sirius started a new game.

Without much paying attention, Team RWBY has gotten into their game a bit much as Ruby gotten aerial advantage… until Yang's Trap was active, as if she roll a 7 or higher she pretty much blow Ruby game piece away.

Team JNPR was near team RWBY table as they were studying around, other than Nora who is sleeping, and Jaune, reading a comic book until it gotten taken away from Pyrrha and in its play, History of Grimm and Dust, as Pyrrha herself took the comic for herself to read.

Back at RWBY table with Ruby crying over her lose, as Weiss was going over her hand as Yang said, "Well Weiss, it's your turn."

Going her cards once more and didn't get a clue of how the game words as she said, "I have… Absolutely no idea what's going; on."

Yang slid to Weiss side and put a hand on her shoulder as she said, "Look, it's easy. You're playing as Vacuo, which means all Vacuo-based cards comes with a bonus!"

"That sound dumb," Weiss made her statement as she still didn't understand and the bonus didn't seem that good for her, until Yang started to mess with her card, shifting them around.

"See… you've got sandstorm, Dessert scavenge- Oh! Oh! Resourceful Raider!" Yang said as she sounded pretty happy at that as she started to explain it.

"See now you can take Ruby discarded, Air fleet- (Ruby: Nooooo!)- And put it in your hand," Yang said as she smile to Ruby lose.

"Okay?" Weiss started to get the idea a bit more as Yang started to go more into the cards, "And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you can use sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!"

Yang just gave away a play to let Weiss to have the advantage in the game… until Yang got in a serious mood and said, "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

Yang slide away as Weiss asked, "And that means?"

"You're just three moves away from conquering remnant!" Ruby cry out as she wanted to do that to Yang.

Soon enough, To Weiss as she see she was a step closer of winning the game as she gain a smile and started to laugh like mad, with thunder in the background. "YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDERN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS-!"

As Weiss was going… mad, Yang interrupted her and said, "Trap card!"

"Hu?"

Yang moved the pieces on the board around as she knocks down all of Weiss pieces and said, "Your armies has been destroyed."

Now Weiss was crying as she said, "I hate this game of emotions we play!" For some odd reason Ruby was now in Weiss arms and said while still crying, "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together."

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said as she just hugged Ruby and both loser just cried together.

At Team SSBR table as they look over to team RWBY table for a moment as Sliver just asked, "What the hell did we just witness?"

"Well could ask them." Sirius said as Beret was looking at Yang.

"Didn't she just break the rules by giving the tactical advantage only to make it useless?" Beret said as Sirius looked.

"Beret did you understand what they were playing?" Sirius asked as Beret looked.

"Yes my father, sisters, and I use to play that game all the time when I wasn't undergoing my training." Beret said as Sliver was shocked.

"Oh my God boy scout knows how to have fun." Sliver said as Rachel looked just as surprised.

"What else has he hidden from us?" Rachel joined in as Beret glared before sighing and standing up.

"I have homework to work on." Beret said as he began to walk away only for Yang to notice him. "Hey Beret why don't you join in?" Yang called as Beret looked.

"We are in a library it would be wise to keep quiet so others may study." Beret said before Yang got up and grabbed his arm.

"Oh don't be a party pooper." Yang said as she insisted. "You can play next game or take Blake's place if she quits." She said as she pulled Beret to the table.

"I don't think." Beret began as Yang laughed.

"Come on Beret can't have you be stern for the rest of your life." Yang said as she sat Beret on a spare chair.

"I suppose one game wouldn't hurt." Beret said as he waited for his turn.

Sirius smiled at Beret seeing Yang was probably a good influence on him before he walked to Jaune. "Hey Jaune." Sirius greeted as Jaune looked.

"Oh hey Sirius what's up?" Jaune greeted back as Sirius looked.

"I just wanted to see how you're adjusting to the life of a Makai Knight and how you're holding up after your grandfather's passing." Sirius said wanting to check up on Jaune.

Jaune just rub the back of his head and said, "It's been… difficult, my mother just gotten the news and I don't know, he's always been there when we needed him and now he gone…"

Sirius understand Jaune as he just nodded to the new bearer of Gaia, and he only had been in the only battle against the Grimm horror hybrid.

Jaune shake it off and wanted to get off that topic as he said, "I've been trying to keep my mind off it, Training, eating sleeping, reading" held up a comic book he gotten back from Pyrrha somehow.

Sirius nodded and said, "I understand, I use my hobby of making fans to keep my mind off things."

"You make fans?" Jaune question and thought' What kind of hobby is that?'

Sirius smiled and said, "Yea, my father taught me how to, with my mother teaching me how to draw art on them, to make them one of a kind." Pulling one out now and flipping it open to show the design art work on it, and it was wonderful like it was telling a story as Jaune Arc said, "Wow, you really have a talent Hu… so your father taught how to be a knight as well?"

Sirius stiffen at that question and then relax and said, "No… he pass away before he could."

Ears of other parties hear what Sirius said and keep silent a bit, to Ruby… was sadden to that as she knew what it was like to lose someone in the family you loved.

Jaune panic a bit and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't-" Sirius stopped him and said, "Don't, it wasn't your fault, you weRen't there when it happen."

Jaune nodded and rub the back of his head trying to get off that topic as well and said, "Well who did train you anyways?"

Sirius put on a smile and said, "A friend of my father's, named Cole, he hold the title of Makai knight 'Zanga'."

"Wow so this guy must have been tough." Jaune said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"The knight titles of Garo and Zanga go way back when Grimm first appeared you could say they are brothers in arms."**_ Zaruba said as Jaune looked at Zaruba.

"How come I don't have one of those?" Jaune said referring to Zaruba.

"Madou Rings are only given to the most illustrious of Knights such as Garo while the rest get other types such as Madou Amulets and Madou Bracelets." Sirius said as Jaune nodded. "Anyway did you get your Madou Lighter yet?" Sirius asked as Jaune nodded and pulled it out. "Good keep that with you it will help you pinpoint who's a Horror as well as reveal messages sent by the Watchdog." Sirius said as Jaune nodded.

"Got it." Jaune said as Sirius looked.

"Now then I should be off." Sirius said as Jaune nodded.

Ruby saw Sirius walk away and knew he had come to accept his what had happened in the past.

Sirius walked as he left the Library to have some time to himself.

(Later with Sirius at the dorms)

Sirius opened his locker and saw the Garoken there waiting for him as he looked at the red scabbard that was the sign of the Golden Knight. "Zaruba." Sirius began as Zaruba looked. "Am I truly worthy of upholding my father's title of Garo?" Sirius asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Well you are worthy of being Garo otherwise you wouldn't be able to transform. But you have to make your own path as the Golden Knight like the Garo's before you had."**_ Zaruba said before he sensed something odd. _**"Sirius lately I've been sensing a mass of Inga but so far it's only been scattered as it something it keeping it inside a field of Inga to keep the source from fully being detected."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked.

"Do you think it's a Horror or the one who stole the key?" Sirius asked as Zaruba tried to pinpoint the source of the Inga.

 _ **"I'm not sure but for the time being we should be on out guard no doubt we will have a tough battle ahead."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded to that.

Ruby was at the door way as she listens in on Sirius, and could help but feel sorry for him, as she closed the door silently the best she could, then vanish with rose petals were left behind.

(Scene break)

AT team RWBY dorm room, Blake was on her bed, thinking about what has happen back at the dock area.

'Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum!?'

'The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business together.'

*sound of fighting within the memory

Blake felt helpless, she can't do anything to stop the White Fang or help other Faunus out there struggling with the conflict that just being caught in the cross fire, for all she knew they were Join the White Fang or worst, becoming horrors, and what worst she felt something was coming and didn't know to stop it.

As she stuck in her memories trying to think of something, a memory of Headmaster Ozpin were talking.

(Flashback)

Blake was sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster as he carry his cane in with his normal cup of coffee.

"Well, This has certainly been and eventful evening," Ozpin said as he just gotten reports at what happen at the dock, and didn't know to be worry about it or not, but that is not the point of having Blake here in the room.

As Blake look up to her headmaster as he sat down and said, "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery you probably just want to go home and take a nap, but... I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."

Rested his Ring hand down as Blake took notice to it as she saw Eruba, and reminded her of Zaruba and thought, 'Could he be a-' her train of thought were stopped as Ozpin snap his fingers as Blake snap out of her thought, and look to Ozpin as he said, "A little rude to be staring when I'm wanted us to talk."

"O-of course," Blake recover herself from making a mistake but she could still feel the present within Ozpin's ring.

"Wonderful, as you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam." Ozpin stating a fact coming to his school is no easy task.

"Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of many combat schools around the world... You are one of the few who did not," Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Blake gave a look trying to figure out where Ozpin was going with this as he went on after taking a sip saying, "And you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, can't survive," Blake spoken about the harshness most anything from outside the kingdom would know.

"Well you have most certainly Survived, Blake." Ozpin pointed out the one good thing that has happen, maybe something else as well.

"I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life." Ozpin pick up his coffee to his lip before he could sip, he said, "Rich, poor, human…" Taking his sip and then said, "Faunus."

Blake kind of frown at that but it couldn't be helped as the Headmaster set down his mug as he asked, "Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"

Blake kind of snaps at the headmaster, to what she said right away, "You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." Proven many time by Winchester when he was picking on Velvet, if only she could stand up for herself but too afraid it could hurt her race more than anything.

"True... but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide," Ozpin do care about all life of this world of human and Faunus.

"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides..." Blake seem to be demanding, Ozpin to do more than he could and then settle down as she stated, "Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention."

"I want people to see me for who I am... Not what I am," Blake still could let her secret of a Faunus be let out in the open yet, even if her friends, and the Team SSBR knew, she still don't want it to be let out.

"And what are you?" Ozpin throw a curve ball at Blake as she blink for a moment and said, "I- I don't understand what you're asking."

"How did you know that the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Ozpin asked, as he may read the report, but he does want to hear Blake side the story.

"I didn't... I just happened to be at the right place at the right time," To what Blake said is true, as she, sun, and Sliver went off of a hunch and rumor, it was at the right place and time.

"You wouldn't have been the first... But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also Huntsman... and a fellow follower of an order." Ozpin hinted but Blake didn't get the full picture as she raises an eyebrow to that.

"…And it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it, as well as many other thing, to secret are best keep hidden in the dark." Blake is still raising her eyebrow to her headmaster, as Ozpin could not lie to a student, but could not tell the truth ether.

"Blake… Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?" Ozpin wanted to know what happen as there are still dark area in the report he read.

To Blake, she didn't know telling her headmaster about the boy who wanted to eat the Horror, maybe against her best judgment as she said, "I'm sure."

Ozpin look closely into Blake's eyes and saw a lie… but he cannot force people to tell as that would go against everything he does and for reason as well as he said, "Very well."

Reach for his mug and cane as he picks them up and said, "Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna."

Ozpin got out of his chair and to the exit of the room as he said, "If you ever need to talk to me..." Blake narrows her eyes to the headmaster as she did not want to talk anymore as he did get the picture and said, "Please don't hesitate to ask."

Ozpin left the sound of a door opening, as Blake snap out of her memories.

(End of flashback)

Blake blink and turn to the dorm door as Yang, Ruby and Weiss walked in.

"Gauh should never had let Beret and the new guy play." Yang said as Ruby laughed.

"You just mad because not only did Beret beat you with his tactical cunning but the new guy also beat you." Ruby said remembering Sun's teammate Neptune. "See if you would have just attacked him when I told you none of this would have happened." Ruby said as Weiss turned to Blake who was at the door.

"Stop." Weiss said pointing at Blake as the Faunus almost had her hand on the door knob. "Lately you've been quiet antisocial and moody." Weiss said as Yang looked.

"Uh have you met Blake?" Yang asked as Weiss looked.

"Which I get is kind of your "Thing." Weiss said as Blake turned to her. "But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly in unacceptable." Weiss said as she wasn't done. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss said as soon she pulled a 160. "So Blake Belladonna! What! Is! Wrong!" Weiss called as she pointed at Blake from above only to show she was balancing on a chair which was only its back two legs.

Weiss then gained a thoughtful look before using speed and putting the chair back where it belonged before returning to the group.

Blake closed her eyes to gain her cool as she looked at the group. "I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said as the trio looked to their teammate.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked concerned for Blake.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake called out as Yang put in her two cents.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said as Blake wasn't convinced.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake yelled as that caused everyone to look at each other.

"Ok between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think your all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..." Weiss began as Ruby looked.

"Uh who?" She asked before Weiss continued.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason... We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss said as Ruby had a argument.

"Well yeah but-" Ruby began only for Weiss to cut her off.

"We're not ready!" Weiss yelled as Blake had an argument.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aRen't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming. Whether we're ready or not." Blake said as that was all Ruby needed to hear.

"Ok. All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say I." Ruby said as she put a hand up.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty" Yang called out with a grin as the last part was directed torts Blake.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"None of you said "aye." Ruby said sadly as she looked away.

"Alright then... We're in this together." Blake said as Ruby looked back.

"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby said as Yang smiled.

"Yeah!" Yang called out before Ruby went wide eyed and gasp as if she realized something.

"I left my board game in the library!" Ruby said as Weiss was annoyed.

"We're doomed."

Ruby then ran outside to head to the library.

(Meanwhile with Team SSBR)

Rachel was looking at the wards to see if any Horrors had gotten in as she soon saw a blip as she went wide eyed. "Guys we have a Horror!" Rachel called as Sirius stood up.

"I'll handle it I need to blow off some steam." Sirius said as he walked outside.

 _ **"Let him be he has something on his mind."**_ Goruba said as Beret looked.

"Very well." Beret said as he went back to his homework.

(Outside)

Sirius arrived outside just in time to see Ruby run out of the room. "I'll be right back!" Ruby called as she ran only to bump into someone in the hall.

"Ah… sorry," Ruby said as he look and asked, "Are you okay?" The person she bumped into reach down a hand, as that person said, in a arrogant tone as they said, "I'm fine. Just watch where you're going."

Ruby looked at the people in front of her as she see the girl with green hair, red eyes, and brown skin, a boy with grayish hair and dull eyes. Unknown to Ruby they were Emerald and Mercury, cinder followers.

As Ruby took the hand as the girl's help to get up as she said, "Uh right… I'm-" "Ruby?" as Sirius voice was hear as everyone look to him walking up with his weapon in hand.

"Sirius?!" Ruby turns around and seems surprise, as he asked, "What happen?"

"Oh… ahh, nothing happen just accidently bump into some… one" Ruby said as she turn around to the teens she ran into and asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't a name, are you guys new?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually," a new voice came as Emerald step out of the way and Cinder came into view.

Ruby look at Cinder's eyes as they seem familiar to her but didn't recognize her as cinder looks back at her giving a smile. Sirius looks to her as well, Zaruba was reading her and the other two but said through the link, 'It's not them, and the horror is somewhere else.'

Sirius nodded and then thought why this people here were in this dorm area, as Ruby seems to figure out something as she said, "Oooooooh! You're here for the festival! Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around," Mercury said as Sirius look to him almost giving a glare as he said, "Then be sure to look too your scroll while walking around, it would have told you where your dorms are at."

Mercury felt a little intimidate to Sirius, the sword in his hand put out more of the image out, as Cinder look to Sirius, and then look to his sword, as her eyes slightly widen, with Sirius not seeing it as his attention was on Mercury.

Cinder know who was standing in front of her, and just play it cool and went on with her act as she said, "Thanks, we'll be sure to do so, and maybe we'll you two see you around." And they began to walk away.

Ruby just smile and said, "Yea maybe!"

"So what's are you doing out here Sirius?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked.

"A Horror showed up so I need to hunt it down." Sirius said as Ruby nodded.

"Well I need to get my board game from the Library so I'll see you later." Ruby said before she ran off to find the board game.

Sirius nodded and followed as Ruby was heading in the same direction as him as he now doubt had to find the Horror.

(Scene Break Cinder)

"Wow that was easier than I thought." Emerald said as the trio were in there dorm.

"Yes now we wait." Cinder said before standing up. "I'm going out for a bit I'm feeling a bit famished." Cinder said as they assumed Cinder was going to some snacks machine to grab herself some food.

"Hey mind getting me something." Mercury requested only to see Cinder was already gone. "How does she do that?" Mercury asked knowing the only one who might know is Flare and even he wasn't talking.

(With Sirius)

Sirius walked around the school as he tried to locate the Horror and saw not many people were out and about at night which should normally make locating the Horror easier but all was quiet... too quiet.

Sirius lifted up his left fist to talk to Zaruba as he looked. "Any idea where the Horror is?" Sirius asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Yes its close by near the cafeteria."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded and went in that direction.

Before he could a loud thud like someone trip with the sound of metal being dropped and-

*smash!

A Vase broken, Sirius look back to where he was at and on the ground was Jaune, as his shield was open for some reason, his sword behind himself, and Jaune was on the floor next to the broken vase as Sirius asked, "You alright, Jaune?"

"Hu? Oh… Hey, Sirius how is it going?" Jaune said as he stand up as Sirius helps him to his feet and said, "Horror hunting, may I asked why you're here?"

Jaune pated himself down and said, "Well I was told a horror was on campest and order to help deal with it."

"By who?" Sirius asked as he knew his teammate would never ask someone else to help him out but Jaune said, "Oh the little kid in a mask drop off a letter and then… ahh."

(Flash back)

Jaune was with team SSBR as he gave the letter to the team as Beret took it and light it, as the word form as the order stated, "A Horror is within your area, assist team SSBR and cut down the Horrors Inga."

The words vanish as Jaune asked, "You can understand that?"

Rachael pull out a book from her own shelf of books and said, "It's the Makai language, the speech itself doesn't existed to mankind other than those of the Makai order and horrors, but the wording can still be read if giving time."

Passing the book to, Jaune then read the title of it as he says, "Makai wording for beginners." The book itself was about 4 inch thick.

"Written by a man that was beyond his, own time and wrote that book years ago along with several story books after. He's a good writer, but a bad story teller," Rachael said to him, as Jaune did know what to say.

"You can get to reading after the horror is cut down," Beret said as Jaune snap out of it and said, "Right, thanks you." Giving the book back and ran out the door and down the hall before he slip on the ground, before getting back up and ran again.

(End of flashback)

Sirius nodded and said, "Understood, just remember don't go gun blazing, it the fastest way to get yourself killed." Jaune gulped and nodded to it and started to follow Sirius to the area of the cafeteria.

Sirius and Jaune walked through the darkness of the cafeteria as Sirius pointed with Zaruba as the Madou Ring spoke. **"It's here I can sense it."** Zaruba said as Sirius nodded and turned to Jaune,

"Stay close." Sirius said as Jaune nodded.

"Got it."

The duo had their weapons at the ready as they walked in. As they walked Sirius saw something moving in the shadows as it wasn't a rat that was for sure. Sirius was ready to draw the Garoken as Jaune looked. "Uh Sirius I don't think we're alone." Jaune said as Sirius looked around.

"I know." Sirius said as he was ready to draw his sword.

 **"Makai Knights it's odd to see you here."** A Demonic Voice said in Makai as you could here for steps in the darkness.

"Show yourself Horror!" Sirius called as he got back to back with Jaune.

 **"How about I show you… all of me!"** The sound of glass came as the light of the broken moon shine down through the glass of the windows, crystal like being shine bright in the moon light.

 _ **"The Undealer, a fraternal twin to the Unruler. This is made of Quart crystal while its sister is made of wood, most troublesome one of the two."**_ Zaruba said.

Jaune got freak out and see all around them as he said "Sirius, this thing just trap us."

Surrounding them were a ring of floating crystals, shining in diffeRent colors with sharp edges to give it a fearsome look to them.

"Watch them, if they come close, use your shield to block anything coming at you, I'll focus on the horror," Sirius said to reinsure Jaune as this would be a good test of Jaune skills with Gaia.

The horror reach up and pull out a crystal blade and then pointed at both the Makai Knights, and soon the shards of crystal around them came flying at them.

Jaune pull out his sword and open his shield to block the incoming crystal, Sirius quick draw as he made after image that block and destroy every crystal that came his way.

Sirius charged forward as he went after the Horror and slashed at it but the armor was thick for the normal Garoken to handle. The Horror smirked before using its crystal like arm to knock Sirius back as Sirius was able to block with his weapon in time to be sent flying to a pillar which he hit.

"Sirius!" Jaune called before he blocked another strike from the Crystal Shards.

"I'm ok we need to focus though!" Sirius called as they needed away to break through its defenses.

 _ **"I would suggest Gouten but the area is too small for the Madou Horse."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius fought.

"We need something to pierce through." Sirius said before he saw a chance.

"You can't find anything that can hurt me crystal is the hardest mineral in the world." The Horror taunted as Sirius smirked as Jaune saw the plan.

"Yeah be we have the physically strongest knight in the order." Sirius said as Jaune ran at the Horror and jumped over it and kicked it in the face. Once Jaune was on the other side he saw Crystals coming at him before he rolled to a pillar to avoid it. Jaune then raised his sword skyward and summoned his armor becoming Gaia as Gaia ran up the pillar to avoid the shards with his cape flowing with the wind.

Sirius smirked before seeing himself be surrounded by crystal shards before summoning his own armor just as the crystals surrounded him. The crystal shards then began to gain a gold glow before they burst out revealing Garo as Garo glared at the Horror.

"We will cut down your Inga." Garo said before charging forward and slashing at the Horror doing some damage to its which caused it to hiss in pain.

 **"Damn you… MAKAI KNIGHT!"** Undealer started to build up all the crystal around him to increase to his armor, and its weapons as 4 spike crystal shot from it back, and grab the two that sticking out from his sides.

Garo and Gaia was in for a tough time, as Garo charged at the horror, both parry against each other, as Garo acted fast, the horror show to be stronger than him as they deadlock weapons for a moment before the horror throw Garo back.

"Garo!" Gaia call, and then turn to the horror, as it came at him as well, parrying and striking at each other, Gaia was having trouble against it as his weapon was a huge broad sword that meant for heavy damage but fast combat.

Gaia was too slow as an attack came at him, but before it could hit Garo came in at the last moment and block the attack and throw it back.

As Gaia look to Garo, as he turn to him, looking back at each other, they both nodded and soon they came down at the horror fast, as Garo took care of fast attack, while Gaia take care of strong strikes.

Soon Both Makai knight make the horror arms thrown up over its head, and then they both gave a hard punch to the horror itself sending it back on the other side of the cafeteria, and left a huge crack in its armor.

Both knights took a breath as Gaia said, "This horror armor is too thick, I think, we barely cracked it at all."

Garo took a moment to figure out something, and then at that moment, Jaune shield/Sheath glow for a moment to Garo through.

The horror raised up as it armor was slowly repairing itself but it was taking long than normal horror would take.

Garo ran to the shield and soon it change in his hand to what he didn't expected and said, "Got to thank Rachael for her hard work."

Turn to Gaia as he throws thing, as it was back to a normal shield/sheath state, then said, "Gaia catch!"

Look to see his sheath coming flying at him as he caught it and it change in his hand as well, and to his surprise it change into like a huge club of sort

Getting the idea, as Gaia sheath his sword into the club, and then raise it up to his eye level and said, "This is so cool!"

*15 *14 *13

As Garo sense the timer on Gaia was at a very low point as he said, "Gaia hit it now!"

Gaia got the message and then he do so, as he charged at the horror, as Undealer saw him coming, throwing it crystal spear weapon at him, as it midair, Gaia active a shield mode that was on the club as well, and it was a big as him, as the shield block the crystal spear shatter it upon contacted and then it change back into its club form, as Gaia had it over his head, he roar out and slam down upon the horror shattering its armor, and then thrown back.

Gaia scream as his armor disengage, as it show Jaune coming back in the air and landed on a table breaking it upon his landing.

Garo charged at the horror as he still had some time left on his to finish off the horror before it could recover, but before he could, a blast of fire came at him, catching him off guard as it hit him and throw him against the wall, and Garo armor came off leaving Sirius in his place.

"What?" Sirius asked as out of nowhere another Horror appeared and grabbed the first one before the Undealer turned to smoke and was eaten by this new Horror. This Horror seemed to be something akin to a dark ghost with cinders on scattered across its body and a familiar symbol etched on its back as it was female in origin. Once this Horror Cannibal was done with its meal it turned to the two knights before it produced a pair of demonic wings and flew off as Sirius was shocked.

"A Horror Cannibal." Sirius said as he was shocked to see this.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked as he was shocked to see much like the Horror Grimm Hybrids this pureblood Horror had devoured one of its own.

"I don't know." Sirius said as he had to tell this to Ozpin and Glynda as soon as possible.

One thing was for sure the duo might have found the thief as the Horror flew off to parts unknown.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow me and my cowriter are shooting out chapters like nobody's business. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this me and Mr. Unknow worked hard on it, so please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 9 Painting the Town Gold

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Well here's a new chapter enjoy.

Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the Blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.

*insert Garo Guren no Tsuki OP 2: Gekka

(Start Ozpins office)

Team SSBR stood before Ozpin and Glynda as Sirius spoke. "I'm grateful you could see us at such short notice." Sirius said as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes what you have to tell me which has you concerned need to be heard." Ozpin said as Sirius nodded. "Last night as you may already know a Horror had appeared an Apostle to be precise but me and Jaune were not the ones who cut it down." Sirius explained as Ozpin looked. "It was devoured by a Horror cannibal I believed it would have been important information to bring up." Sirius said as both Ozpin and Glynda were shocked.

"A Horror cannibal... it's rare but no unheard of, normally Horrors do that to become stronger faster but sense Gates don't always open when they need them to they can't do that, unless." Ozpin said as Eruba then spoke.

 _ **"It's the Horror cannibal that is opening the Gates."**_ She said as Glynda then spoke.

"But I'm glad you are all here I had discovered something from the masks of the two Grimm Horrors you brought me." Glynda said as Rachel nodded.

"Then tell away." Rachel said as they needed to know.

Glynda nodded before pulling out the data she collected and sent it to their Scrolls. "See the first one I checked on Darkus's seal an there were no cracks, fractures, or leaks so I knew Darkus wasn't going to escape but when I looked over the Grimm Horror I saw that it became like that after being within a close proximity of Darkus's seal no doubt the prolonged exposure to the small bits of his power that was bound to show up had mutated into a hybrid of Grimm and Horror, but I saw that it slowly developed a mind of a Horror which had me confused." Glynda said as she showed the data she gathered. "That was when I looked over the second one it seems that that one had been the victim of a Gate opening and had also become a hybrid, so from what I gathered Grimm provide superior bodies to the Horrors as well as the ability to hunt during the day." Glynda said as Beret looked.

"Good thing most Grimm stay out of cities but the question is who this Horror is." Beret said as Sliver looked.

"It's obviously one of the teams, one of the new arrivals isn't who they say they are." Sliver said as Ozpin looked.

"Regardless we must be on our guard we will work on tracking down this cannibal Horror so until then you best be heading to class." Ozpin said as the four nodded before bowing. Once they stood up they left to head to their class.

"Ozpin are you sure they can handle this?" Glynda asked Ozpin as he nodded.

"Yes but something is on my mind that involves the lost armor of Yaiba." Ozpin said as Glynda looked shocked.

"Are you saying it has been found? Glynda asked as Ozpin looked.

"Yes or no I only know the general area, but for now Yaiba will appear before the one she finds worthy." Ozpin said a Glynda nodded.

(Scene Break Professor Ports Class)

Port was going over his long boring story of his life as a huntsman, which to team SSBR just feel like it was B.S, the guy was a Makai knight for crying out loud, could he at least tell somewhat of a made up story that's not so boring and no much of a lie?

With Sirius checking the calendar to see if it was the night of a new moon, sadly it was not as his head just fell to his desk. With few members with team SSBR within the class isn't doing much ether.

Some of Team RWBY were going over their own history stuff hoping it would drive out Mr. Port storytelling, Weiss was looking at a clock as seconds tic by.

Jaune came over as he said, "So Weiss, you know uh, I was thinking that after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?"

Took a moment to think a way to get Weiss to maybe go out on a date with him as he turn back to her and said, "And uh, you know well I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie if you want to make the trip to vale. I hear it's awesome."

Jaune couldn't get a clue with Weiss as she wasn't saying anything to him as he keep trying to make a date with her as he went on, "And... then maybe after that we could, study together? I mean you're smart and I'm a, you know..."

'Ding!

As Weiss clock rang out as the Teacher stop and said, "Oh, uh, timed that one wrong I guess. Well the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait. Until next time"

As people begin to leave as everyone was gathering their book and notice, if there was anything to write down, Jaune saw Weiss leaving as well as he asked, "Weiss? Did you hear me?"

"No, No, No, Yes." Weiss answer all of his questions of asking her out and if she heard him or not in order, she did hear him, she just didn't care.

Jaune sighed as his hand fell to the desk with the rest of Team RWBY leave with Sirius following behind as well. As Yang passes him she patted his back and said, "One day."

When Sirius walks by and asked, "Why not ask Pyrrha out, I'm sure she might agree."

Jaune sighed and said, "But if I ask her then it would be the team leader demanding something of the team, and that seem selfish."

Sirius smile to Jaune as he didn't want to use to rank of leadership that could cause problem within the team itself, as he patted his back and said, "Then ask her as a friend."

Jaune looked at Sirius only to see him walking away to catch up with his team. "Team RWBY seems to be up to something." Rachel said as Sirius nodded.

"We should tag along with them if the White Fang have a Fallen Knight with them." Sirius said as Sliver looked.

"I know saw a glimpse of him but I'm not sure he's a Fallen Knight but he is a Horror who needs to be cut down.

"True." Beret said before they went to follow team RWBY.

(Later with Team RWBY)

Team RWBY were fastening there alternative gear as they also had their weapons with them. "I thought that class would never end." Blake said as she fastened black straps to her hands.

"Alright guys today is the day. Our investigation begins!" Ruby cheered as she jumped down and nearly landed on Weiss legs.

"I'm glad to see we are taking this so seriously." Weiss said as Yang looked.

"Hey! We got a plan. That's... moderately serious." Yang said as she sounded a bit unsure.

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked looking to her team.

Weiss step to the side of the room as she told her part, "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Blake put her hand on her hips as she say her part, "The White Fang has regular faction meeting to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard," Yang said with a smile as she might enjoy what's going to happen.

Ruby got glad they got a plan going as she said to her team, "Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" a new voice spoken and it sounded it came from… the window?

As the team turn to who was there, they see Sun hanging upside down from the window frame, as the entire team RWBY jump back as Yang asked, "Sun? How did you get up there?"

"Ah it's easy I do it all the time," Sun said as he just gave to wrong idea as Weiss said, "You do what?!" Weiss just scolded at the Monkey Faunus.

"So... are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun said as he just jumps right in the room and handed on his feet.

"We, are going to investigate the situation. As a 'Team'." Blake said stretching out the word 'Team' to give the clue as Ruby went on saying, "Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

Sun piffs as he said, "That's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune."

All team RWBY looked out the window to see a blue hair teen, that they meet the other day as he turn to them and said, "Sup?"

A Though was running through Ruby's mind as she asked, "How did you even get up here?"

"I have my ways," Neptune said in a cool manner. "Seriously though, can I come in? We're really high up right now," he said as it seems he was afraid of heights.

"Mind if we join as well?" another new voice came as everyone look to see Sirius and the rest of team SSBR in a tree, seriously what up with trees today?

"How did you guys get there?" Ruby asked them as Rachael pointed out to their window as it was right next to theirs and said, "A tree branch was near our window and hear voices out here so we thought we could… swing in?"

(Sound effects)

*Ba-dum-CHING!

"Hell yea, sister," Yang said as she and Rachael fist pump each other.

"I thought I was your sister?" Ruby said now it's just one weird moment.

(A weird moment later)

Team SSBR was now in with Neptune, now that everyone is in as Ruby started to pair teams as she said, "All right. I'll go with Weiss. Sun you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner."

Sirius got the idea of Ruby team up and now he assist his own as he said, "Okay then, Silver, you're with Blake and Sun get to that meeting and see if there is any unusually activity of Inga or Makai energy."

Silver nodded as Sirius moves on to Beret as he said, "Beret, you're stick with Yang and Neptune, any unusually behavior of any kind around them; you can take care of it."

Beret nodded and said, "I will protect them with my life." Yang got to him, put an arm on him, and pulls him close to her and said, "Aren't you the sweetest." Beret keeps his cool, despite the light blush he made.

Sirius turns to Rachael and said, "Rachel, you're with Weiss and Ruby. Try to help search through any data you come across that may help them."

Rachel had a bag of sweet out and some in her mouth already as she just nodded to him and then he said, "I'll go the watchdogs somewhere outside of Vale to see if there any info they can provided."

"But wouldn't you be alone?" Ruby asked as Sirius put on a smile and said, "Don't worry, I have Zaruba."

 _ **"Nice to be included as well,"**_ Zaruba said as the other Madou partners said, _**"Hey what about us?"**_

"You're always with us, you might be Madou tools, but you're still our partners," Beret said to Goruba, as Silver nodded to Uruba as he thinks the same as well.

"Ok any objections?" Ruby asked as Weiss was about to speak as Rachel intervened.

"Nope." Rachel said as Ruby nodded.

"Ok let's go." Ruby said as she grabbed the back of Weiss's shirt before walking.

"But, but." Weiss called no doubt wanting to pair off with someone different.

(Scene break)

The trio of girls walked to the large tower. "Wow I forgot how big the Transit Tower looks so close." Ruby called as Rachel looked unimpressed.

"I've seen larger structures." Rachel said as she followed.

"You should see the one it Atlas." Weiss said as they walked.

"That was the first one right?" Ruby asked as Weiss nodded.

"Right. Atlas developed the cross-continental traditional system to allow the four Kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was there gift to the world after the great war." Weiss explained being a native to Atlas.

"Ooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, and I'm rich." Ruby teased with a giggles as Weiss glared at her childishness.

"Don't be a pest." Weiss said as Rachel smiled. "Besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could have easily made the call from the library." The heiress said as Ruby smiled.

"Yeah but it's so cool! Oh! I'm going to take a picture." Ruby said as she then took out her phone only to drop it torts someone's foot.

"Oh." Came a familiar female voice as the person kneeled down and picked up the phone to reveal Penny. "You dropped this." She said as Ruby was shocked but Rachel looked to Penny surprised she was able to roam again.

"Penny?" Ruby said surprised to see her here after the incident with the Horror, Roman, and the White Fang.

"Not again," Rachel said to herself, and you would think a Madou Android would learn from her own mistakes.

"Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks," Ruby wanted to know as that night, she just vanish.

"Ah, Ruby I-" "Not now Rachel," Ruby cut off Rachel as she wanted to know what happen to Penny.

"S-sorry. I think you're confused," Penny said as she lied then hiccupped as Ruby's scroll went in the air for a moment before Ruby caught it with ease. Rachel sighed a bit as very few people knew if Penny lies, she Hiccup. She wonders if it was a glitch or her own 'father' programed it.

"Uh, I've got to go," Penny freak a bit as she turn and walk off fast.

Weiss was very confused as she asked, "What was that about?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," Ruby said as she then walks off after Penny as she look to Weiss and said, "You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!"

Rachel sighed as she really wish she could tell Ruby, Penny isn't what she thinks she is, even to Ruby mind passing what happen at the dock was a special weapon Penny had on her… she wasn't off course, but it wasn't penny using a weapon… she is the weapon.

Rachel turn to Weiss and said, "I'll follow them to make sure they don't run into trouble. Just make your call and message me when you do."

Rachel went off as Weiss said, "Will do."

(Ruby and Penny)

Gotten pretty far from fast walking, as Ruby caught up and gotten ahead of penny for a moment as she asked her, "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

Penny turn to Ruby as she state, "There seems to be a miSunderstanding." She didn't lie that time as there kind of is but she wasn't tell as Ruby said, "What?!"

Penny walks off as Ruby called out; "Penny?" as the Madou Android walk down the stairs, Ruby came down the railing ahead of Penny once more and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Penny keep on walking as Ruby just keep calling and reach out, "Penny, please, stop!" Ruby had enough as she grabs Penny to stop in her tracks, and it did work.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong. But you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something bad!" Ruby said to Penny.

"I need you to tell me what happened to you that night," Ruby still wanted answer, Penny didn't say a word as she knew what Ruby meant but there only so much she knew as she wasn't brief about what's is happening here if Vale, and she wasn't allowed to tell anyone what she is outside the 'Makai Order'.

To Penny thought, she wanted to keep Ruby away from the Order, as she was just lucky to seen her in combat mode, let alone Garo, is just honor to see the Golden knight. But Penny was also afraid that if Ruby gets too close, she could lose her friend… for good.

"Please Penny as a friend." Ruby said as Penny looked around hoping no one was listening.

"Don't worry no one is watching." Came another voice as Ruby and Penny looked and saw Rachel.

Penny nodded before turn to Ruby and whispered to her. "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny whispered as Ruby was now confused.

(With Sirius)

Sirius arrived at the Watchdog site as he stood before the Vale Districts Watchdog and bowed respectfully. "Golden Knight Garo shouldn't you be at Beacon under an assignment?" The Watchdog asked as she wanted answers.

"Yes but something had come up, in Beacon be and the Knight of Defense Gaia spotted a Horror Cannibal that devoured our target, and when we were in Vale a student mentioned another possible Horror cannibal who is quite possibly a Fallen Knight." Sirius said as the Watchdog looked.

"A Fallen Knight and Horror Cannibal... well it's not unheard of its common that Knights fall to darkness and become Horrors but that way we have Shadow Hunters but Horror Cannibals now that a rare sight." the Watchdog said as Sirius looked.

"Is there any reason that the Horror Cannibal is devouring its own kind?" Sirius asked as he Watchdog looked.

"Yes one reason which is the most common is so Horror can get stronger faster but sense Gates opening aren't as common as they like the Horror eat humans, another reason which is less common is so the Horror can get strong enough to handle the power of an even greater Horror." The Watchdog said as Sirius was putting the pieces together.

"So you're saying that these Horror Cannibals are possibly the Culprits we've been looking for." Sirius said as the Watchdog nodded before speaking.

"Yes but sense you brought this to light we need to coordinate with the other Watchdogs and locate any leads to these Horrors and this Fallen Knight." The Watchdog said as Sirius nodded.

"Thank you I believe the Fallen Knight might be somewhere in Vale so with your permission I wish to attempt to locate it while I'm here in Vale." Sirius said as the Watchdog looked and nodded.

"Very well I shall allow it Golden Knight Garo." The Watchdog said before Sirius bowed and left to find leads on this Horror Cannibal and this Fallen Knight.

(Scene Break)

Penny was in front of a Café waiting for Ruby and Rachel as she looked around hoping she wouldn't get spotted. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Ruby with Rachel there to which Ruby only smiled and Penny returned the smile.

The trio were soon walking as Penny looked to Ruby. "I wish I can help you Ruby. But I don't know anything about those men." Penny said as Ruby looked.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked as Rachel sighed at Ruby jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, no nothing like that." Penny said as Rachel walked behind them.

"Well then where did you go?" Ruby asked as she wanted to know.

"I've never been to another Kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out to far, but, oh you have to understand my father love me very much he just worries a lot." Penny explained as Rachel sighed.

'Either that Priest wanted a daughter or she is naïve.' Rachel thought wondering how Ruby will react that Penny is a Madou Tool.

"Believe me I know the feeling." Ruby said as she looked to Penny.

"But why not let us know you were ok?" Ruby asked as Penny looked.

"I, was asked, not to talk to you." Penny said as she wasn't done. "Or Weiss... or Blake... or Yang. Anybody really who isn't affiliated with my father's order and even then it's a very small handful of people I can talk to." Penny said as Ruby looked.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked as Penny looked.

"No it wasn't my father." Penny said as Rachel had a hunch as to who it was.

That was when a loud speaker was heard. "The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years." A voice said as the trio arrived to see a hologram of General Ironwood making a speech.

(Presentation area)

"And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" He asked as the androids behind him bowed as he people applaud. "But, Atlas in a Kingdom of Innovation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Ironwood said as his hologram walked to the side a bit as the doors of the containers behind the androids began to open to reveal sleeker androids. "Presenting the Atlesian Knight." Ironwood said before he Atlesian Knights knocked down the bowing Androids no doubt to show off.

People of course applaud them as Ironwood wasn't done. "Smarter, sleeker, and more admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood said as the Atlesian Knights showboated. "These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone. Now the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field, however, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch."

(Ruby and Penny)

"Ruby." Penny said getting nervous as Ruby was getting a smile at seeing new weapons.

"Oh boy." Rachel said as she knew this can't end well.

(Back to the presentation)

"So, our Kingdoms greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said before his hologram vanished to reveal a large mech armed with deadly weapons as people applaud. "Now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of out Kingdom within the year." Ironwood said as the suit did look intimidating.

(With the trio)

"Woah." Ruby said as Penny looked.

"Ruby. Maybe we should go somewhere else..." Penny said as Rachel had to agree.

"Like fast." Rachel said as soon some Soldiers saw them before the Makai Priestess a Madou Tool ran off.

"Penny, Rachel? Wait! Where are you going?!" She called as she saw the two run off. Ruby then noticed the two soldiers running torts her before she ran after Rachel and Penny to catch up no doubt wanting to avoid being caught. The Two Soldiers followed as they were intent of catching them. The passed a street and the two Atlas Soldiers crossed as well only for one of them to nearly get hit by a car.

The second one ran after them no doubt to catch Penny as they ran. Ruby saw this and used Crescent Rose to cut a wooden beam and drop a large amount of boxes onto the ally path and block the Soldiers way. Ruby saw Penny and Rachel was ahead of her before Ruby activated her semblance and ran torts Penny and pulled her to the side. Rachel of course pulled out her Madou Brush and summoned a gold sphere and jumped onto it before flying off. "This way." Ruby said before she tried to use her semblance again to get away only for Ruby o struggle for a minute with how heavy Penny seemed to be.

She was able to propel them torts a turn only for Ruby to lose strength and roll into the street. It was then a truck honking was heard as Ruby saw this and quickly tried to get out of the way but she wasn't fast enough. That was when Penny pushed he out of the way and was about to stop the truck.

"Oh crap!" Rachel said seeing this a she came down knowing this would become bad fast. To Ruby's surprise Penny stopped the truck causing it to tip forward a bit only to fall back onto its wheels as the road below Penny's feet shattered a bit. Rachel landed as Ruby looked shocked to see Penny pull this off and the old man in the truck looked just as shocked.

"Penny..." Ruby said as Rachel landed.

"Are you ok?" Penny asked as the old man nodded to that.

People were whispering as they saw what Penny did as Rachel pulled out her Madou Brush ready to erase there memories of the event, even Ruby's. Penny then ran off as Ruby saw this and she was worried for her. "Penny come back!" Ruby called as she ran off only for Ruby to follow.

Rachel quickly erased the witness's memories of this as she knew Penny was a secret best kept to the select few and ran after Ruby and Penny. The Soldiers were trying to find the trio through the crowd.

(With Ruby and Penny)

Penny was panicking as she looked around for somewhere to hide as she didn't want anything bad to happen. Ruby ran torts Penny as she was worried for the Madou Tool. "Penny! Please! What is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?" Ruby asked as she motioned to the street they left at the last part.

"I-I can't. Everything is fine!" Penny said before she hiccupped. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Penny said before she hiccupped again.

"Penny if you can just tell me what's wrong I can help you." Ruby said as Penny was freaking out.

"No, no; no, you wouldn't understand." Penny said as Rachel came running in

'Don't blow the secret Penny.' Rachel said as she ran torts them.

"Let me try. You can trust me." Ruby said as Penny walked torts Ruby.

"You're my friend right? You promise you're my friend?" Penny asked as Ruby looked.

"I promise." Penny said a Rachel was a bit away but can see what was about to happen.

"Ruby... I'm not a real girl." Penny said as she showed her hands to show under her skin was metal as the skin was fake. "I'm a Madou Tool for the Makai Order." Penny said as Ruby was shocked.

"Oh." Ruby said as she was shocked.

Rachel gave a sad look, now that Penny secret has been found out to Ruby now it just a matter before whether or not she can accept it, as Rachel held her brush close ready to erase Ruby's memories of Penny, just in case.

"But Penny, I-I don't understand," Ruby was trying to make a lick of sense of what is going on.

Penny raise her hand as she looks down to them as she said, "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person that capable of generating an aura, and use Makai energy that co-exist with each other."

Penny look down in shame, as she said, "I'm not real."

Rachel held ready as she look to Ruby, but to what surprise her is when she reach out and grab Penny's hands, opening them up to the gray metal skin underneath, then inner lock her fingers with Penny as they held each other hands, to Penny genital touch as Ruby could tell there was more to Penny than what's underneath her skin as she said, "Of course you are."

Rachel is now really surprise, and so was Penny a bit as they both look to the red hooded girl as she said, "you think just because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

Penny was speechless, she never much meet anyone like Ruby, even if she told her she was an Android, a tool, a weapon, Ruby wasn't that kind of girl to see it that way, as Penny try to say, "I Don't, um..."

Penny pulls Ruby closer as she said, "You're taking this extraordinarily well."

Ruby smile and said, "You're not like those things we saw back there." Tapping Penny chest a few times, hearing the metal being tap against as Ruby said, "You have a heart, And a soul, I can feel it."

Rachel smile, to the people of the Makai order never really seen Penny with a soul, just another tool, Rachel just saw her as something else. But Ruby… she is something else.

Penny had a smile on her face, and if she was able to produce tears, she would be crying at this point. As Penny pulls Ruby into a hug as she said, "Oh! Oh Ruby! You're the best friend anyone could have!"

Ruby was held deep within Penny's huge as she could muffle out, "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

Rachel giggle out, and soon put her brush away, thinking maybe erasing Ruby's memories isn't a good idea anymore, and just want to keep Ruby's heart the way it is, as far as she knew the world need more hearts like hers.

Penny let go of Ruby as she begin to say, "Oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one that built me!"

Penny let go of Ruby as she begin to say, "Oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would just love him!"

"Wow he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked as she was impressed.

"Well almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood who put in the Aura part the rest is all Madou tools, see I was largely based off an old Madou Tool called Agou who was my predecessor so in a way Agou can be considered my big brother." Penny said as Ruby looked.

"What happened to Agou?" Ruby asked as Penny looked.

"He lost his assigned Priest and was driven to madness and went rogue before a Makai Knight took him down, the Order wanted to prevent a another catastrophe like that so they had me monitored for a while as well as much of my power restrained." Penny said as Rachel looked.

"That priest must have taken a big risk to create you." Rachel said as she had a test. "But what is your dream anyway?" Rachel asked as Penny smiled.

"For a world without Grimm or Horrors, but I know the limits because if there are now humans or Faunus to enjoy that world then it would be nothing but tragic." Penny said as Rachel nodded.

"Ok." Rachel said as Ruby looked.

"So the General helped build you? But I didn't think he was a member of your order." Ruby said as Rachel looked.

"Oh he's not he only agreed to help Penny's creator on the sole condition that he be given absolute control of the project." Rachel said as Ruby nodded.

"Oh." Ruby said as she got it. "Wait is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asked as Penny smiled.

"They like to protect me too." Penny said with her smile.

"Pfft they don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby asked as Penny looked.

"Neither the Order nor Atlas believes I'm ready yet." Penny said as Rachel looked.

"How many Horrors have you cut down?" Rachel asked as Penny looked.

"About 30 in Atlas and 10 of them were summoned by father for tests to see if I had the ability to seal them." Penny said as Rachel nodded. "Anyway one day, it will be my job to save the world. But I still have a lot left to learn." Penny said as she looked down. "That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament as well as seal away any Horrors I come across." Penny said as Ruby was confused.

"Penny what are you talking about?" Ruby asked as she wonder what the world needed saving from. "Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace." Ruby said as Penny was now confused.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny said knowing the Horrors were still out there and that the Horrors were not what Ironwood was talking about.

"Check down here!" Came the Soldiers voices as the trio looked.

"Shit." Rachel cursed as they needed to either run or hide.

"You two have to hide." Penny said before she grabbed Ruby and Rachel and slung them both over her shoulders likes sacks of potatoes.

"Gah Penny! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them I can help you." Ruby said as she struggled.

Rachel was silent though as she remembered what Penny had said Ironwood told her. 'Is he up to something?' Rachel thought as soon Penny tossed both of them into the dumpster. Penny then opened the container a bit where Ruby came out of the empty Dumpster.

"It's ok Ruby, they're not bad people. I just don't want you to get into trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret. Okay?" Penny asked as Ruby looked.

"I promise." Ruby said as she ducked as the cover was closed.

(In the container)

"There he is." The duo heard a Soldier said as Ruby listened. Rachel waited as he stayed quiet no doubt to keep from getting caught.

"Salutations officers." Penny greeted as Ruby tried to peak as Rachel grabbed her hand.

Rachel then put her right index finger over her mouth in a shush motion as Rachel carefully lowered Ruby's hand from the cover.

"Why were you running? And what happened to those other two girls?" The Soldier asked as Penny looked.

Ruby tried again and sat the Soldier were facing away from the trashcan. Rachel looked as she looked. "What other girl? I've been by myself all day." Penny said before she hiccupped.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene?" One Solider asked.

"Are you ok?" The other asked as Penny showed her hands.

"Just a scratch."

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The Soldier said as Ruby and Rachel watched.

"Please just come with us." The other said as they sounded concerned.

"Yes sir." Penny said before they left. Ruby smiled before a rat squeaking was heard which caused her to freak out as Rachel looked and went wide eyed before Ruby fell down in shock.

(Meanwhile with Yang, Neptune, and Beret)

Within a small limo vehicle, Beret, Yang, and Neptune was enjoying the ride as Yang was enjoying herself to the mini bar, good thing it was non-alcohol.

"This is great, I never knew you were rich," Yang said as she drank her soda with Neptune was impressed as well as he was relaxing in a vibrating seat.

Beret was in his seat with one leg over the other with his case spear in hand and his eyes close as he said, "I'm not really that rich, my family is wealthy, and noble but I would not say rich."

Yang came to where Beret was sitting and sat next to him and said, "Ah, don't be modest, I mean you got everything you wanted it, and you're not that stuck up like Weiss is, other than rules and laws."

Beret open his eyes as he said, "I wish I wasn't in some ways."

"Hmm?" Yang looked as Beret looked to Yang.

"See I am a direct descendant of one of the five Makai Knight Heroes who with the help of four legendary Makai Priestesses sealed away a powerful Grimm called Darkus Garo was also one of those Knight which makes Sirius much like me. But for me growing up was tough because everyone had high expectations of me and were very demanding, I had to be the ideal Makai Knight everyone expected nothing more the absolute excellence from me even my own father." Beret said as Yang was surprised.

"So basically you had to be perfect otherwise they shut you off." Yang said as Beret nodded.

"In a way."

 _ **"Though it wasn't that bad before Beret, but some Makai Knight become arrogant and boatsful about their linage luckily the problem was snipped at the bud where his father fell in but many other Makai Knights as well as other members at the Vali family weren't exactly modest about their bloodline. Luckily it ended but both Beret and his parents had cut them off so we won't be hearing from them anytime soon."**_ Goruba said as Beret nodded.

"Wow that sucks." Neptune said not knowing a lick of this Makai Knight stuff.

"Yes some Makai Knight families are different than others as many of them become clan based families." Beret said as he waited for them to arrive at their destination.

"Anyway we shouldn't be too far." Yang said as she looked outside the window and saw it. "We're here." Yang said as Beret motioned for the driver to stop the car. Once the car stopped they were assaulted by the sound of loud music from inside the building as Beret nodded to the driver and paid him the Lien which he then took and left no doubt Beret only paying for the one way trip. "C'mon, my friend's right in here." Yang said as the two boys followed her in.

"Cool." Neptune said glad he got to ride in style. "And where exactly is... here?" Neptune asked as he noticed they were in a shadier part of town.

(Inside)

As music was bumping, a big guy in a red tie was getting it tie for tonight, as everyone else was getting ready for the raid party that is going to be happening.

Bartender was shaking up drinks, and a guy in a bear mascot costume was the DJ and twin girls in different dresses and hair style was going over the music selection, and everyone else was setting up stock of food and drinks around.

When the guard from outside ran in as they close the door saying, "Hurry, close the door she's coming!"

As the big guy saw this as he walk up and yell at the two guards saying, "What are you two idiots doing?!"

AS the two guard were yelling, almost screaming as they are scared shitless to what is coming to them, and soon the door was blasted open with the two guard getting throw away from the door and the music change as well.

In the light of the opening, two shadowy figures came walking up, as one was Beret with his weapon in hand, and Yang who put on a smile and said, "Guess whose back!"

Soon enough both Beret and Yang was surrounded by grunts with guns pointed at them, almost point blank range, as they didn't want to take any chances.

Beret raise an eyebrow to this as he look to Yang and said, "Your friends?"

Yang just gave a smile and said, "Long story." Soon enough the song that was playing was skipping around repeating the same song over and over, as both Beret and Yang look over to the DJ who was hiding behind his DJ Booth.

As the DJ pop his head up as he feel the attention he was getting from across the room, he look to the recorded player and lifted the needle from it stopping the song, then duck back down.

As everyone was still pointing their guns as Yang and Beret, as the young Makai knight felt like he needed to take it upon himself to disable every one of their weapons… and maybe their hands.

Neptune pop out from behind Yang and said, "Yeah, so could you define friend for me?"

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot!" The big guy came up to the group to stop before his club get wreck as he walk to the small group that came in with everyone lowering their weapons and said, "Blondie! You're here. Why?"

Yang pointed to him as she said, "You still own me a drink." Soon walk and grab him as well drag him to the bar area so Yang could get her free drink, Beret still stood there with Neptune and said, "What a woman."

Getting hit to the head by Beret and said, "Don't rude, there other ladies present." Pointed to the twins that were to the side of them, and Beret didn't want to be rude.

The two girls nodded at Beret as they saw at least he wasn't a flirt. "Duster boy come call us sometime." They said at the same time as they walked away knowing that Beret will find them here.

(With Blake, Sun, and Sliver)

Blake placed her hand on a white claw mark on the wall that looked a bit like chalk as the trio were in an alley. Blake looked passed the wall and saw a Faunus bouncer let a Faunus couple into some secret place as Sliver looked as he got the message. "This is it." Blake said as Sun was skeptical.

"You sure?" Sun asked as Sliver looked.

"What do you think?" Sliver asked with his voice was dripping with Sarcasm as Blake glared at Sun.

"Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun said as he saw he screwed up a bit. Blake then took off her bow as the two waited.

 _ **"Just so you know I sense a Horror in there be careful."**_ Uruba said as Sliver nodded.

"Could be the Horror Cannibal or that guy Blake met at the docks." Sliver said as he was itching to meet this guy.

(Inside)

"New recruits keep to the right." A White Fang member said as the trio were in.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Sun asked as they held White Fang masks.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake said as Sun looked.

"Grimm Masks. That's kind of dark." Sun said as Blake looked.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said before they put the masks on.

"Always Sunshine and rainbows with you." Sun said as Sliver looked.

"Oh stop your whining." He said as he was wearing the mask as well.

The trio enter in the enemy base, as Blake and Sun walk closely to each other, Silver walk a bit slower, trying to looked around, get a better view around to see where the horror could be, an escape route if need be, and any sigh of Makai energy activity, So far nothing yet, other than a window to escape out of as it was clear of anything.

Once everyone was gather in the area, the White Fang member on stage start, "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are just joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a few very special comrades of ours."

As the sound of two people coming on stage as one sound like a cane tapping on the ground the other sounded as they were wearing heavy duty boots. To silver surprise to see who walked on stage, the first the scumbag of Vale, Roman Torchwick a man that disrespects Faunus lot.

But the other guy in the black hood with the shield and sword on his back, as he may have guess was the guy Blake meet that day… he didn't know why but a felt a familiar present, that came up a cold chill that went down his spine… a feeling he hasn't felt sense that day.

"I can assure you, they are the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for a so long," the white fang member told everyone, and soon the new recruits people took their present hard the most as there were some shouts going at Roman as he walk on stage as he said, "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause.

As a Deer Faunus girl shouted out, "What are humans doing here?"

Roman not much pay attention as he look over to the Deer Faunus, didn't see Blake and Sun much, and said with a pun of sort, "I'm glad you asked, deerie."

Soon the other guest took walk up and shove Roman out of the way, as he did give him a dirty look as he was shove, the dark hood started to speak to everyone, "Humans... are scum."

Soon that silent everyone hearing that dark voice speaking to everyone as the man keep talking, saying, "Greedy, filthy, and wouldn't give a 2nd thought to your existing, even sacrifice their own to survive when they didn't need to."

Needless to say the Faunus felt very intimidated by this human as he walked to the side. The hooded figure then snicker before regaining his composure.

' _ **Sliver he's the Horror.'**_ Uruba said as Sliver could tell.

"Anyway I'm not surprised you guys would very much like all of us dead or for those with mercy locked up, but let me remind you that we have the same enemy right now, the puppet masters pulling the strings of society that's right corrupt humans who run our kingdoms be it through Government, Military, or even the schools. Personally I don't care who is the puppet masters are, I wouldn't mind tearing them limb from limb and showing there corpses as both a trophy and a reminder to all those who oppose us." The hooded figure said as a random Faunas broke the silence as many of them were very intimidated by this man's dark aura.

"How do we know we can trust you two?"

"I was hoping one of you would ask. Bring in the targets!" He ordered as two people who had bags over their heads and were tied up and gagged were brought in as they were forced to kneel on the floor as the hooded figure took out his Shield with the sword still attached as he pointed at them showing a gun on it. "Now then one of these two is a human, the other a Faunus and I can't tell who is who but I assure you I will shoot the human." He said as people were wide eyed and began yelling and booing as this man was playing with the life of a Faunus.

"Please hold all you boos and cheers till after I kill the human... or Faunus." He said before he laughed.

People waited as Blake and Sun were shocked as an execution was about to happen but they knew they can interfere or else they will be caught. The hooded figure walked over to the bagged head on his right and pointed his shield/Gun at his head. "No hard feelings whoever you are." He said before the man could gag a scream he was hot in the head but the hooded figure kept firing as blood splattered on the floor. Once the body fell limp he removed the bag off the head to reveal a human as the Faunus were shocked. Blake shielded her eyes as even though she was once a member of the White Fang even she wouldn't publicly execute someone just to get his point across or like it was some kind of show.

But some were skeptical as for all they knew they both could have been humans as Roman then removed the other bag to reveal a Faunus as that was enough to convince the Faunus that the two were on their side as they cheered for them. "The humans are a plague of pests that need to be exterminated like the pest and disease they are, luckily I'm both the best cure and exterminator you can get." He said as Roman smirked.

"Ok show them how." Roman said with a snap of his fingers before the White Fang flag behind the two fell to reveal an Atlesian Paladin with the White Fang symbol on it as people cheered for the two.

"Now then this baby is Atlas's newest toy to fight everything scary in the world. I as well as my associates were able to snag a few before they hit the shelves, now we are running our operation down at the South East if you want to fight to exterminate the humans and make them regret what they have done to us all the way to their dying days and beyond then this baby will give you the fire power you need, but if not well have fun in the city." He said as Blake and Sun were shocked as was Sliver.

"He's insane." Sliver said as the hooded figured laughed his ass off at the cheers.

"We have to get out of here." Sliver said as the others nodded and were about to leave before the man from before was heard.

"Would all new recruits please step; forward." The Faunus said as the new recruits began to walk forward as Sliver cursed.

"Ok any plans." Sun said as they needed to get out without arousing suspicion.

Sliver tried to look for a way but he wasn't exactly a tactical mind as of right now they were rocks in a hard place.

(With Yang)

"I don't know." Junior said as he put his cup down.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked as she crossed her arms.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men and none of them ever came back." Junior said as he pointed with his left middle and index finger.

That was when Beret and Neptune arrived. "So where did they go?" Neptune asked as Beret looked and smacked the back of Neptune's head.

"Idiot that's a stupid question he just said they never came back." Beret said as Junior looked.

"I like this guy the one with the duster who is he?" Junior asked as Yang smacked both Beret and Neptune away.

"Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find what I want!" Yang growled as Junior looked.

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them! Which is something I can relate too!" Junior yelled as he looked at his thugs who were walking around like a bunch of idiots.

"C'mon guys." Yang said as the two followed her out.

"Did we get everything we need?" Neptune asked as the trio walked away.

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the Team is having better luck." Yang said as Beret looked.

"Do doubt Sirius has found information that will be useful." Beret said as they walked.

(Back with Blake, Sun, and Sliver)

As everyone new Faunus recruits were leaving, left Silver, Blake, and Sun more in the open, as Sun was panicking like crazy.

As Sun whisper to Blake as he said, "What're we gonna do?"

"I'm thinking," Blake said as she looks around for a solution, as the hooded figure stood over the crowd as they cheer him on for killing the human and leaving the Faunus bother alive still, with Roman and a girl with pink and brown hair stood next to him.

As Roman look around the crowed, he spotted a familiar duo of Faunus and as Sun was looking at him as well and says, "He sees us."

Throwing down his cigar and march over to them, with the girl looking over, and to what surprise her to see what silver, a Faunus in a Duster, with Makai knight uniform under it.

Blake looked around and found a fuse box in the back are as Blake turn to Sun and pull silver close as she said, "He can't see in the dark."

Silver nodded with Sun as well, and soon Blake took her weapon, in gun mode, took aim and fire at the box and soon the whole place went dark as Roman said, "Don't let them get away!"

"Follow me, the window!" Silver said as they headed to it with roman said as he gotten into the Paladin and said, "Stop them!"

Soon enough the trio was out the window, as glass fell around them as they ran, soon following behind throw a wall, was the Roman in the giant robot Paladin.

Jump onto the roof tops as the Trio ran for their live, and the Paladin coming fast on their tail (pun intended).

As they ran they jumped from building to building as Sun looked. "So you wouldn't happen to have, oh I don't know, some form of backup?!" Sun yelled as they ran for their live.

"On it." Blake said as Uruba looked

"Already on it." Uruba said as they contacted the others.

(With Weiss)

Weiss was leaving the TCC building as she got a call. "Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-" Bake said as Sun was soon heard yelling which caused Weiss to roll her eyes and run to find them.

(Ruby and Rachel)

"They have a robot, and it's big, really big!" Sun yelled as Rachel looked.

"We better go help them." Rachel said as Ruby smiled.

"Oh, I am not missing this." Ruby said as the two ran to find here allies.

(With Yang, Neptune, and Beret)

"The Torchwick guy is in it! But not like, it didn't eat him he's like, controlling it or something!" Sun yelled as Goruba spoke.

 _ **"I can sense him and he's not alone."**_ Goruba said as Beret looked.

"Where?" Beret asked only to see Sun, Blake, and Sliver running from the Paladin as Neptune looked.

"That way." Goruba said as Beret looked only for Yang's bike to land as Yang looked.

"How did you?" Yang asked as Beret looked.

"Long story short I put a seal on it and left one outside you two take the bike I'll catch up." Beret said as the two nodded and mounted the bike.

"Got it." Yang said as she revved the engine only for Neptune to try and hold on.

(With Sirius)

 _ **"Sirius a message from Uruba a Horror and a mech suit are chasing Sun, Sliver and Blake."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked.

"Where?" Sirius asked only to hear cars honking and crashing as he looked to the highway and saw them. "Never mind." Sirius said before he chased after them.

(The highway)

The Paladin was still on the chase, as Yang and Neptune were coming up from behind, as Yang saw how it is, she said, "We've gotta slow it down."

"Got it!"

AS Neptune said reading himself for what might come next.

(Inside the Paladin)

AS Roman was focus on the Faunus, the Paladin was picking up Yang and Neptune on the side as Roman cruse as he thought' There coming out of the woodwork like roaches'

(Outside on the highway)

The Paladin came into the on-coming traffic and smash into them, making them go over behind him, trying to throw off Yang's bike.

"Hang on!" Yang yelled as she takes basic maneuvers to dodge the income vehicles that coming at them as Neptune said, "Uh-oh. WOAH!"

Yang dodged the mayhem with ease, and Neptune had a few close calls being hit in the head by one, and soon when there was now less, Neptune pull out his weapon that was in conceal mode, and turn it to gun mode as he took aim and fire into the back of the Paladin.

Little damage was being take as it was pretty well armored, as Inside Roman was getting annoyed.

Neptune soon turn his weapon into a Naginata, and then twirl it around as he jump off the bike to the Paladin, then stab into it then hand on for his life as the Paladin tries to throw him off.

Silver, Blake, and Sun stop as they turn around, as Sun yell to his friend saying, "Neptune, hang on!"

As Neptune did so already, Sun was preparing his Semblance as he glow orange for a moment before two aura copy of him were made and they both went at the Paladin to get hard hits on it, but they did little damage to it as well.

Sun took a breath and then took out his weapon as he went to help his friend, Neptune was throw off as his weapon dis-attach from it and throw at Sun, and soon both fell off the highway.

Blake saw them go as Weiss voice came on her scroll saying, "Blake, I'm in position!"

Weiss came down from an upper road of the highway, and landed softly on the road with car driving by her, as Weiss ready her rapier, as the Paladin detective her head as well.

Weiss looked before spinning and stabbing the ground causing it to freeze as the Paladin stepped on it and slipped before falling off the bridge to where Ruby and Rachel were waiting. The rest of Team RWBY arrived as they glared at the Paladin as Rachel was looking around. "Where's the Horror?" Rachel asked as she looked around.

That was when Sliver arrived as did Beret and Sirius as now both Teams RWBY and SSBR had arrived.

(Roman)

"Great those armor guys are here." Roman cursed as he saw this before he picked up two blimps and saw his back up had arrived. "Took them long enough." Roman said as he looked.

(Outside)

The hooded figure landed as his hood came off revealing Flare as with him was a pink and black haired and dressed girl as they smirked. "Sorry you didn't think we forgot to plan ahead did you!" Flare called before laughing insanely. "Let's go Neo." Flare said as the girl smiled and nodded silently. The two then charged as Sirius and Rachel stopped them as Axe met Parasol and Sword metal sword.

"Beret Sliver help them with the mech!" Sirius called as the two nodded.

Rachel looked at her opponent closely before she recognized her. "Neo?" Rachel asked before Neo used her Parasol to knock back Rachel.

Sirius saw this before Sirius glare at Flare who was laughing. "A priest for a priest." Flare began as he pushed back Sirius. "And a Knight for a Knight!" Flare finished as Sirius glared.

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded as Flare laughed insanely.

"The name is Flare the Black Shield Knight Zex!" Flare called as he had a wicked grin on his face.

 _ **"Sirius he's a Horror!"**_ Zaruba called as Sirius took his battle stance.

"Oh I've been itching to fight the Golden Knight now let's go all out from start to finish." Flare called out as Sirius looked before he charged forward and slashed at Flare.

(With Rachel)

Madou Axe met Parasol as the two clashed as Rachel looked at Neo. As she looked Rachel say Neo was oddly quiet even more so, then usual as Rachel looked. "Neo what's going on what happened to you, you just vanished after you were excommunicated!?" Rachel called as she had tried to stay in contact with her Rival.

Neo just smile as she throw Rachel back with great strength, as Rachel just try to catch herself before she change her weapon to shield/gun mode and fired upon her friend. Neo just open up her Parasol and block them before it was torn to shreds and destroy.

Retreating before Neo's Parasol was not full of holes and completely useless to her as she throw it to the side before Rachel said, "Give up Neo, and this might not end badly."

Neo just giggle a bit before saying, "Oh I would not say that."

As Neo held out her arm left arm before pulling back the sleeve to tear her skin off, to Rachel horror, as the skin soon morph into a long sword, and the skin on her arm was healed up.

"Y-you're a-" Rachel began to say before Neo smile and charge at her friend and slash to weapon as Rachel block it and shove her off, and took aim before firing out more rounds, as Neo took off running and went behind cover.

(Team RWBY, Silver, and Beret)

As they were in combat with the mech, they keep getting push back as Silver said, "We need cover!"

Ruby understands as she said, "Freezer burn!" Soon Weiss and Yang step up, as Weiss freeze the ground as Yang jump in the use her strength to punch at it as she came down, as a lot of mist and frost was in the air covering their tracks as everyone scattered.

The paladin was blind and went into search mode.

Everyone keep their distant and speed to confuse the paladin, as Blake ran by, the paladin turn and look to see, but couldn't find her.

(Sirius)

AS both Makai knight went at each other meeting sword for sword, strikes for strikes, and hits for hits, and soon came to a deadlock as Flare had his madman smile on his face with Sirius, putting on a serious face.

Flare just laugh and said, "I never had this much fun before, I face many knight before, very few that could keep up… but you, your strong, maybe stronger than me, but that will change soon."

"How so?" Sirius asked as he had this cold glare of a Makai Knight.

"Oh you will see." Flare said before Sirius pushed back Flare and attempted to slash him. But Flare flipped back before jumping on to a car creating a dent as he landed. "Let's dispense with the foreplay and cut loose after all it is a Makai Knights duty to cut down Horrors." Flare said as he pointed his shield forward. Flare then slammed his sword onto his shield causing both to resonate and summon the circle. He then pointed his sword forward opening a portal as from it his violet and black demonic armor was summoned as he gained a demonic looking long sword and a demonic shield.

The Knight slashed the air a bit as his topaz eyes glowed with an unholy light. "Black Shield Knight, Zex." Zex announced as his symbol appeared behind him.

**ZEX**

Sirius glared before raising his sword skyward before drawing the energy circle and summoning his armor thus becoming Garo.

The two Knights gave a wolf snarl as they glared at each other before they charged at each other and the clash of blades continued.

(Rachel)

Rachel was running at Neo as her weapon change to shield/gun mode to axe mode, as she jump in the air, and then slam down on Neo, as she held her long side to block the attack, as the ground around them shattered and stick out as they were in a mini creator they made.

Rachel was push away as Neo show you her strength against as she throw Rachel off, in midair she recover as she back flip and back on the ground.

Rachel pull out her brush as so did Neo and soon they went at each other, as there weapon clash, block or counter their brush with each other.

Jumping back from each other, they fire bolt of Makai energy at each other but each one hit head on as well canceling each other out.

Rachel was trying to think of a plan of attack as she knew she could match her power and move, but not strength, and so with all the cars around, gave her an idea and use something she barely use at all, as Rachel fired an enhance Makai bolt, that made neo to get of the way for, as Rachel fire another bolt of sort, but wasn't meant to damage, as neo duck under it, and the bolt hit the car with glyphs appeared on it.

Neo fire more Makai bolt at Rachel to try to get a hit on her but Rachel had some moves to use as she jump in the air with a spin to it, fire another bolt at a car behind her as another glyphs appeared on it as well, and then both glowed bright showing a connection.

Rachel smile as she landed and fire more bolt to keep Neo attention on her, driving her to a spot on the ground Rachel saw within her mind.

The cars both shifted as they moved by a magnetic force of sort. When Neo came at Rachel, where she wanted her to be, Rachel snap her finger and soon both glyphs glow brighter as both card came flying at each other and to whom ever was in the middle.

AS it was Rachel cartwheel out of the way, before neo saw what was coming, the car behind her catch her and came flying at the other one that was head on.

When both hit-

BOOM!

The cars exploded with Rachel smiling as she said, "I'm always the best chess player around, checkmate neo."

From the flames as a figure came out to Rachel disbelief, as creature was talking out, horror like to the shape of it, but it was not like any other… what was standing there before Rachel as a Madou horror.

(Team RWBY, Silver, and Beret)

Sliver and Beret stayed hidden in the mist as luckily Roman was blind. The two then charged at the Paladin and slashed at it with their soul metal weapons as they returned to the mist. The Paladin began to fire at everything that moved as the spots where the soul metal weapons had hit were damaged as Roman had to be careful.

Yang and Blake soon ran past each other only for the Paladin to fire again and nearly hit them but Ruby came in with Crescent Rose and slashed at it dealing even more damage to the Paladin. Ruby then released the used Bullet from Crescent Rose as Ruby had another combo ready. "Checkmate!" Ruby called as Weiss and Blake were up and began slashing at the Paladins legs pushing it back.

Weiss and Blake kept slashing at it as some of its sensors were damaged. Weiss then stabbed the last one as she then cartwheeled away and activated her Semblance which made a Glyph under Blake that helped them both avoid getting hit by missiles and bullets. Weiss then began to make another Glyph before she was hit and pushed back by a round only to finish and in the spin sent the Glyph torts Blake as said Glyph looked like a clock.

Blake's body was glowing as the Missiles were launched at her but to her they were moving in slow motion. Blake then began slashing at them destroying the missiles causing them to blow up as she used both her sword and its sheath to cut through them. The Missile were soon al gone before Ruby came running in with another combo. "Lady Bug spear Knight!" Ruby called as Beret heard and figured it meant him and Blake.

Beret ran forward before cutting the energy circle in front of him and become Dan before the trio used their speed to hit the legs at every angle they can get. The trio dodged a round by jumping up and cutting an arm off the Paladin.

Both Yang and Silver gone at it as Yang from above and Silver below, Roman inside was tired of it and kick silver, and move to hit a pillar behind him, smashing Yang with it.

The pillar crack from the blow, as Yang fell, the Mech turn around fast and hit Yang very hard throw the pillar itself.

"Yang!" Yelled out and soon a battle cry was hear as Silver charge in and stab his sword into the Paladin and soon began to absorb it energy supplies, but Silver was feeling pain as he feel the outside energy coming into him, it was hurting him.

Roman panic as he hit silver away over to Yang as well, "silver!" as Ruby called out, as both girl were about to go out, Dan stop them as he said, "Don't, I would not get close to Silver, but we need to get Yang out of there."

"I wouldn't worry about Yang ether. With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back!" Ruby explain Yang power as well as Dan chuckles a bit and said, "Then it just bad news for Roman Torchwick then, When silver stab his weapon into the mech, as he told everyone he can produce or absorb energy, and turn that energy into an power outside the makai armor.

As the mech was upon the two, Roman was laughing inside as he use the one arm he had left and try to kill them for good, until Yang stops it with Silver on the side holding it as well to both of them they both change, with Yang hair was bright yellow now with her eye bright red, and Silver's hair was now to his name 'Silver' and his body was cover in electricity.

Yang yelled as she raise her hand and cocked her gunlet for a round and then punch the Mech's other hand, shattering its other arm and Silver came like lightning with his sword as he change into Baron in a blink of an eyes as a change was made well as it was cover in electricity, and slash off most of the weapons around in just a couple of seconds and then punch the Mech. Making it stumble back.

Roman try something else as he use the rockets he got to blast away Baron, and then follow it with a kick to Yang.

AS Yang went flying back, Ruby called out, "Bumblebee Thunder!"

Baron hear the command Ruby called out and came at a charge to the Mech, with Blake throwing Yang a threat rope with her weapon it on and brought her around, with Yang using her gantlets and blast her way around increasing her speed.

AS Baron cut away at the mech, as it was taking major damage now, he then jump back from it before it got kick away, then Yang come up about to punch it to pieces.

The mech was still standing but it look to be on its last legs and had what left of its weapon ready, trying to lock on but cannot, as Ruby saw how unstable it was, Ruby thought as she said, "We have to slow it down."

Weiss recover from her blast from the mech earlier as she came to Ruby said and asked, "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Ice Flower!" Ruby called out as her and Weiss were the only combo attack she could think of. As Ruby twirl her scythe around and stab it in front of her with Weiss made a Glyph in-front of it, as Ruby took the shot, the shot and Weiss glyph power combine change the shot into an freeze shot as it hit the paladin armor, and froze apart of it.

Ruby keep firing with Weiss keep her Glyph up to freeze the entire Mech and its weapon so it cannot fire at all.

Blake that was still spinning Yang around to build up more speed, as a yellow flame appeared behind Yang as she came up to the Mech and gave it one last punch, So strong it punch the thing yards away and then shatter to pieces with Roman rolling out unharmed.

(Garo and Zex)

Both knight were going at each other with great force, jumping between pillars as they keep clashing swords.

When they came to ground level, they just ran at each other as Garo came down with his sword, but Zex block it, and use his sword to slash at him, but Garo use the bladed part of his armor that on his arm to stop it and both knight were deadlock with each other.

"This is great, this is all I ever wanted!" Zex yells as he Push Garo, but he keep his ground as he push back.

"I can feel of death coming, the thrill of battle keeps me going. Can you feel it too Garo?" Zex said in a madman way, as Garo got out of the deadlock and punch the knight away and said, "I don't feel much in the way of battle as you do… when I fight, I only do to seal you horrors away. That is my duty and I won't stop until there are no longer any horrors before me!"

Zex just chuckle at that and said, "Then let's try to finish this, as this would be the last battle you will ever fight!" Zex started to glow as a dark energy came form to him as he yells as he feels the power coming into him as Zaruba feels it as he said, _**"Sirius, that is Inga he taking into him, it seem to make him stronger."**_

"How's that possible?" Garo asked as Zex laugh as he said, "I have the ability absorb energy of the elements, as once I was human I only took in fire, lightning, water, but now my body doesn't need any of that, but the Inga that lurks in the air."

"But there can be that much in anyone," Garo said as Zex just grins and says, "Maybe to quality, but the quantity is great, as no matter what people always commit sins, one or two maybe but the amount of people doing it, they keep making it and just float around being wasted, but I can take it all in, and it make me **STRONGER!"**

Zex, kicks the ground in front of him as a huge crack came at Garo, as he saw it and jump away fast before the energy spike came forth destroy the ground around, and soon Horrors came from the huge crack that was made.

 _ **"This isn't good. He can create gates with each attack he makes,"**_ Zaruba said as Garo got up and look to Zex and small army of Horrors before him.

As Garo had an ace up his sleeve, he just hope it works, as he saw the time to see he had only 20 secs… he better make it count, as he started to charge as the horror came at him as well, when Garo calls out, "Gouten!"

In a flash of golden light, Gouten came before Garo as he rode on its back and charge at the horrors before him, before they could touch him, all of them were knock to the side and then vanishing in a dark mist.

As Garo saw that his opponents were defeated he called off Gouten as e glared at Zex. Zex laughed as he was enjoying this as he was about to finish it only for him t notice something atop a pillar as Garo then followed his gaze and saw the Horror Cannibal as it glared at them. "I guess play time is over." Zex said as he the summoned demonic wings. "Well Golden Knight I have to bid you ado maybe we will meet again. So until then see you later gold boy!" He called before flying off.

Garo reverted to Sirius as he gave chase." Get back here!" Sirius called as he glared at his opponent who was running away.

(With Rachel)

As Neo waked out of the wreckage in her Horror form she looked up and saw the Horror Cannibal and nodded before reverting to her human form which the clothing was torn a bit as she jumped torts Roman Torchwick. "Neo wait!" Rachel called whether it was out of nostalgia, former friendship, or closure was unknown as Neo jumped away.

(With Roman)

"Just had this, cleaned." Roman said as he dusted off his suit only to see Yang glaring at him. Yang then launched a blast at Roman only for Neo to appear and with her hands knocked it away as it deflected and hit the ground not too far away. "Lady's, Gentleman, Ice Queen." Roman said as team SSBR regrouped as Roman looked which Weiss didn't like being called Ice Queen.

"Hey!"

"Always pleasure." Roman said as he saluted/waved as he then turned to Neo. "Neo if you would?" He asked as Neo bowered before bowing. Yang roared as everyone had weapons ready and charged only for when Yang hit Neo both her and Roman shattered like glass showing the two were decoys. An aircraft engine was heard as the two teams looked and saw Neo and Roman in an airship as they flew off as Yang glare.

"So I guess he got a new henchman." Yang said as Rachel looked.

"That was no henchmen." Rachel said as everyone looked just as Dan and Baron reverted to Beret and Sliver.

"Pardon?" Beret said as she looked on.

"That was a Madou Horror." Rachel said as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"This is troublesome as this proves that either Flare is the mastermind or there is a greater one pulling the strings especially sense a Madou Horror is here, there could even be more."**_ Zaruba said as Ruby looked.

"What's a Madou Horror?" She asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Madou Horrors are like Inga Horrors but the difference is to create one you need a Madou Plant and unlike normal Horrors Madou Horrors are able to feed even during the day time."**_ Zaruba said as Weiss was shocked.

"Great more Horrors." Weiss said as Goruba then spoke.

 _ **"This just means our enemy is advancing with their plans."**_ Goruba said as Weiss looked.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans..." She began before turning to her team. "Fall Apart?" Weiss said before she giggled but no one was laughing.

"Weak." Sliver said as Yang looked.

"No. Just, no." Yang said as Weiss glared.

"What? But you and Rachel do it!" Weiss said as Yang looked.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said as Rachel looked.

"So leave it to the professionals." Rachel said as Weiss glared.

"Was this not it?" She asked lifting up her hand to make a point.

"No it just wasn't very good." Yang said as she and Blake walked away.

"Well at lease I'm trying." Weiss said as Beret sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip back to Beacon." Beret said as he followed.

"I need to rest for a bit." Sliver said as he and Sirius walked away.

That was when Ruby noticed two people missing. "Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked as she noticed they were missing.

(Meanwhile)

At a noddle stand named "A Simple Wok Noodle Stand," Sun and Neptune were enjoying some, noddle's as their weapons were leaning on the chairs next to them. "They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked as they ate.

"Probably." Sun said as they ate.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter to please leave a review.


	16. Chapter 10 A Night to Remember

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey everyone we are finally at the chapter of the dance. Anyway I hope you all have enjoyed the effort I have put into this. Anyway please leave a review for me because this fic is becoming epic. Anyway leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or RWBY to bad for me.

Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the Blade of Knights mankind was given hope

*Insert Garo Guren No Tsuki OP 2 Gekka

(Start)

It was another day of class as the teams were watching Pyrrha take on Team CRDL single handedly as she was able to avoid and dodge there attacks with ease. Sirius watched but he soon took notice to the team from Mistral as some of the other teams were attending the classes in Beacon sense Vale was hosting the Vytal Festival and they wouldn't fall behind in their classes. As Sirius watched something was bugging him, when he saw that team that Ruby had bumped into not long after the Horror Cannibal showed up. Could one of them be the Horror? Sirius couldn't just out right use his Madou Lighter and try to check as he was under cover with Sliver, Beret, and Rachel. So far Sirius was looking at Emerald and Mercury trying to figure them out as they seemed way to calm as if it was practiced.

It was soon that Pyrrha's fight with CRDL ended as Sirius noticed as he saw this.

(In the Stage)

"Lucky shot." Cardin said before falling over in pain as Glynda was walking up behind him.

"Well done Ms. Nikos you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said as Jaune was happy for her.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha acknowledged the praise as she smiled.

"Alright now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda said as she recorded the score and then looked to the students. "Any Volunteers?" She asked as no one answered. "Ms. Belladonna, you've been oddly docile for the past few classes, why don't you-" Glynda began only to be cut off by someone raising their hand.

"I'll do it." Mercury said as Glynda being a Makai Priestess was skeptical.

"Mercury was it? Very well let's find you an opponent." Glynda said as she began the search.

"Actually I wanna fight... her." He said pointing at Pyrrha.

Now Team SSBR and Glynda were very suspicious sense Mercury had just saw her fight and would probably stand no chance against the strongest first year in Beacon. "Me?" Pyrrha asked as she was caught off guard.

"I'm afraid Ms. Nikos has just finished a match I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda said as she knew something was up.

"No its fine." Pyrrha said as she looked to Glynda before looking to Mercury. "I'd be happy to oblige." Pyrrha said as now Team SSBR had to keep a close eye on Mercury.

If there hunch was right Mercury and possibly his team weren't who they say they are.

As Mercury took to the spar area, he took his fighting stands, as did Pyrrha who ready herself with her shield and weapon in hand. Soon as the Team leaders of RWBY and SSBR watch the spar match, they would soon see what kind of move the new students had.

Mercury keep the first move, as he ran up shift his footing and send a kick at Pyrrha who block it with her shield, then use her own footing to sweep under Mercury making him fall back.

Recover quickly as Mercury got up and back flipped away from Pyrrha, To Sirius view he sees what happen, to Mercury as he did a rather slow move, even would say that Jaune maybe could do… maybe, but that not the point as he did on purpose as he made it slow but keep strong but easy to counter.

Soon as both Pyrrha and Mercury were far apart, Pyrrha made the first move this time as she charge in and slash with her weapon, but Mercury counter it as he block it with the weapon on his ankles, and gave a spin to kick Pyrrha at her side but she block it with her shield.

Soon the Mercury send a fury of kicks at Pyrrha, with her block each one with the side of her weapon, or her shield, she was keep up with mercury well as he gotten more serious.

Pyrrha knock Mercury feet away, and then shove him back with her shield, Mercury slow himself as he put his left foot back with sparks showing.

Shaking off the knock back as he said, "Hm!"

Ruby from above was very excited to see the so called new student holding his own against Pyrrha as she said to Emerald, "Hey, your friend's doing pretty good."

Emerald just put on a smile and did, "Uh-ha" roll her eyes to the side before Sirius said, "He just sizing her up, getting close to feel his opponent movement."

Emerald was shock with ruby was wide eye to him as she said, "How do you know?"

"I know how to fight someone as does he when he took it slow but keep strength at first, and then throw fast move but not as strong as before. The best way to size up anyone is use your own against your opponent to tell strength and speed, and then skills is next to see what kind style they use, when you do the last part is strategy to know is when to use those skills against them," Sirius told Ruby as she nodded with Emerald could not believe it, and to her thought is, 'I may have to add him to the list.'

Miss Goodwitch hear what Sirius said as she smile to that, to someone who hold the title of Garo he really does up hold the name as well. The rest of team SSBR were busy as Silver was getting some shut eyes with Beret trying to wake him up, Rachel was deep in thought of the night with Neo and trying to think of why or how she became a Madou Horror.

Mercury was now more battle ready as he went it with an hurricane kick and hit Pyrrha shield as she block it with ease as the two keep fighting.

Pyrrha fell back as she kneel down and held her weapon reverse hand as Sirius also said, "But there are also counter move to this, once and opponent does size you up, a change in tactic would be a good idea as well.

As everyone try to figure out what he meant, and look down at one the most skilled huntress in the academy, as Mercury came at her, did a bicycle kick to the shield, then as he kick to the side, he follow up with another kick to the other side that came fast but Pyrrha saw it coming as she throw her weapon in a spin, and then block it as she use her Semblance and magnetize Mercury weapons.

Surprise by it as Mercury let off and then went back to fury of kicking, as Pyrrha caught her weapon in the middle strike, Mercury did a spin kick and kicked the weapon away into the ground.

Sirius saw that as he said, "It seem he was able to do the same as well, counter with hers moves, but at this moment it's anyone's point."

The eyes were back to the fight as Sirius was very skeptical about Mercury. Mercury of course did a spin kick at Pyrrha only for her to use her semblance again and repel Mercury's leg way as he was caught off guard as he regained his balance as he kneeled down. Sirius looked and knew something was about to become very strange.

Pyrrha then charged at Mercury with her shield raised only for Mercury to jump up and did a duel kick to her shield and fired which propelled him away from Pyrrha. Pyrrha then charged at Mercury as she was ready to win the fight only for Mercury to stand up calmly and turned to Glynda.

"I forfeit." He said as Pyrrha was caught off guard by this as she stopped her attack and looked at Mercury.

"You don't even want to try?" Pyrrha said as Sirius now had a solid suspect for the theft.

"What's the point? You're a world renowned fighter, we're obviously leagues apart." Mercury said as Glynda looked.

"In that case Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match, again." Glynda said as Sirius looked to Emerald and saw her smirk.

 _ **'Sirius I sense Inga from the girl behind you and that Mercury boy we might need to look into them.'**_ Zaruba said through their mental link as he looked at Mercury as he returned the smirk.

'Your right.' Sirius said as he had to approach them at the same time before checking out the rest of their team. But perhaps he can have Rachel use one of her disguise and get them into a situation where the Madou fire could be used.

"Next time you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Glynda scolded as Mercury looked relaxed.

"I'll be sure to do that." Mercury said with a wave of his hand.

The bell soon rung as Blake woke up as she had bags under her eyes showing she hasn't been sleeping well. "That is all for today and remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday." Glynda called as Blake saw her team getting up and leaving as the same can be said for Team SSBR. "I will not accept any excuses." Glynda said as Sirius went to regroup with his team.

As Team RWBY passed Emerald outside the classroom Mercury came out as he smiled. "Learning is so much fun." He said as his voice was dripping with Sarcasm.

That was when a Madou Lighter appeared between Mercury and Emerald as it was lit with a green flame. Mercury and Emerald looked deeply into the fire but their eyes did not respond at all. It was then cut off as Sirius appeared. "Sorry about that just felt like lighting it." Sirius said as he walked away after pocketing his Madou Lighter with his team following close behind.

"What was that about?" Emerald asked as Mercury shrugged.

(With Team SSBR)

"What was that about?" Sliver asked as Sirius looked.

"I saw the way Mercury fought he was strong and was just testing out Pyrrha and he figured out her semblance, normally once an opponent's Semblance is figured out you can attack accordingly to counter the Semblance yet Mercury didn't take the chance." Sirius said as Rachel looked.

"So you thought they were Horrors?" Rachel asked as Sirius looked.

"At first I thought they were Inga Horrors but there's chance they might be Madou Horror." Sirius said as the word "Madou Horror," left an image of Neo in Rachel's mind.

Sliver noticing this decided to ask Rachel later as Beret looked. "If they are Madou Horrors we will need the Madou Horror tracker to tell if they are." Beret said as Goruba spoke up.

 _ **"I believe Priestess Glynda has one or two of those lying around."**_ Goruba said as Sirius nodded.

"Yes but we will also have to investigate there two teammates which I have barely seen at all, I've seen one of them but there fourth member eludes us." Sirius said a Rachel looked.

"I'll go pick up the Madou Horror tracker." Rachel said as Sliver looked.

"I'll tag along." He said as Rachel looked.

"He wolfie I can take care of myself." Rachel said as Sliver saw she didn't take the chance to tease him.

"I insist." Sliver said as Sirius looked.

"We should try and find there teammate to put this puzzle together." Sirius said as Beret nodded.

"I think it will have to wait after the dance though many students are preparing for the dance this weekend." Beret said as Rachel smirked.

"Maybe Knight in shining gold armor should ask out our Rose princess." Rachel teased referring to Ruby causing Sirius to blush and shy away.

Yang came around and said, "Why ask, when we can set it up ourselves, what kind of fancy clothing does these knight guys wear?" "Yang!" Ruby yell to her sister.

Rachel, "The uniforms are good for any occasion, and you what they say about men in uniform." "Rachel-" Sirius was about to say something until she grabs his lips to keep them close and said, "Shush, big girls are talking."

"Oh I like your style, what time should we pick them up?" Yang asked as Ruby was about to protest until her mouth was cover by Yang's hand as Rachel held Sirius as he try to get her hand off as she said, "About 20 minutes before the dance."

"Sound good, I'll make sure Ruby get there," Yang said as she pull Ruby away before anyone could have a say as Weiss, Silver, and Beret just wonder what is going on.

Rachel wave to her best friend as she said, "ok bye-bye." Letting go of Sirius lips and then said to him before he could say a word, "You are going, without a word and that final." Before Sirius could say a word Rachel walks off before he could say anything.

"What just happen?" Sirius asked as Zaruba giggle and said, _**"I believe the term is 'You got whipped'."**_

Beret and silver chuckle at their poor leaders luck, with Weiss just stair and that Blake came up and said, "Did I miss something?"

(Scene break)

As almost everyone was at their dorms, Team SSBR was invited by Ruby to join her team to get Blake and tell her to rest and relax by telling her to go to the dance as she said, "You what?"

"We want you to go to the dance," Ruby pleaded to her Faunus friend.

"That's ridiculous," Blake said as clearly she was very tired and maybe cranky.

Yang spoken up next, "Blake we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

Weiss started to list off of what been happening to Blake "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering."

"You think I care about grades? People's lives are at stake!" Blake almost yelled and then Silver pull his sword out and move it in front of Blake to her reaction as she as a second slow.

Silver sighed to see her reaction time has slow greatly and said, "Lives are always at stake, lives are being lost, and love ones being hurt… you don't think we don't know what is going on in the world?"

Silver put away his sword as Blake took a moment to think as Sirius said, "You can't worry about every detail. But we did learn what going on."

Ruby nodded as she said, "He's right. Thanks to you, Silver, and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere out of southeast Vale."

"And the Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months," Weiss added to Ruby clam.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too," Yang also added.

"But there's still unanswered questions," Blake still went on as Ruby said, "Blake you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open."

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day," Yang said with beret speaking, "A sound soul is with a sound mind and a sound body. Without a sound mind and body, you would just be falling apart or worst and your searching for answers… would be in vain."

"Anyway it will be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said as Blake looked.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event." Yang said with a smile which surprised Blake.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked as Weiss looked.

"Team CVFY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss began before Yang picked up.

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang said as she pointed to Blake.

"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss said as Sirius looked.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked as she hoped Blake would agree.

Blake had her eyes closed as she was thinking it over. Team SSBR waited in anticipation before Blake opened her eyes and spoke. "I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"I see there's no convincing you be warned though the path you take will be filled with nothing be grief."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked.

"Zaruba!" Sirius called as Blake walked out of the room.

When Blake was at the door she opened it as she looked to her team and Team SSBR. "I'll be in the library." Blake said as the two teams looked at each other.

"Zaruba that was uncalled for." Sirius scolded as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"There are either two ways to convince her, one is for someone who understand what she's going through to convince her or two she falls and has to learn the hard way."** _ Zaruba said as Yang then sighed.

"Great." Yang said as this got them nowhere.

"She can't keep going on like this thought." Weiss said as soon a knock was heard from the door. Weiss decided to answer it as when she did to her shock she was met with Jaune playing a guitar.

"Weeeiiisssss!" He began signing before Weiss closed the door on him as team SSBR just looked.

"What the Hell?" Sliver said as Beret was just as confused.

Jaune then knocked again as he was persistent. "Oh come on." Jaune said through the door before knocking again. "Open the door." Jaune begged as Weiss had her face in her hand. "I promise not to sing." Jaune said as Sirius looked.

"Wait for it." He said to the teams without Weiss hearing as she then opened the door only for Jaune to play the guitar again.

"I liiieed!" He sang as SSBR were trying to make sense of this. "Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday?" He sang as Rachel tried to hold back a laugh.

"Are you done?" Weiss asked as Jaune looked.

"Yes?" He said hoping she would say yes.

"No." Weiss said before closing the door on him. Weiss soon noticed the two teams looking at her as she was confused. "What?" She asked as Yang looked.

"And that's why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang said as Weiss glared.

"All my life boys only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides I already have a date in mind." Weiss said with her arms crossed as Ruby fell.

"You sure it's not him what he did was really sweet." Rachel said as Weiss looked.

"Yes I'm sure!" She growled before Ruby spoke up.

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go."

(Later with Jaune and Pyrrha)

Jaune and Pyrrha were doing a friendly spar, as Jaune was using his old weapon that he keep for his own reason, as he was standing toe to toe with Pyrrha.

When Pyrrha was having a little problem, with Jaune went through the hellish training to say with Silver, he keep up with training using some the method that Silver used for him.

When Pyrrha went for a leg sweet, Jaune back flipped out of the way, but he not have master the way of landing as he landed on one foot, and somehow slipped on it, "Ow."

Pyrrha giggle at Jaune misfortune, as he was not bad of a fighter but that doesn't mean he won't make mistakes still.

Still giggling then Pyrrha said to Jaune, "Well done."

Pyrrha help Jaune to his feet and said, "Your sword play's, improved greatly than before, I guess those days of training with Silver method paid off."

Jaune wiped himself down as bit as he said, "Well maybe, but still couldn't have done it without your support." Pyrrha has been helping Jaune out with Silver couldn't do. There was only so much he could do for him.

"So, are you ready to move on to aura?" Pyrrha asked as that's the one thing she knew Jaune haven't been working with, all of team SSBR know how to work with Aura inside and out of their armor as they went over stuff with team JNPR, but Jaune seem to be the only Makai knight without aura training in the school.

Jaune put his hand to his head and said, "I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip tonight. Might go on a job or something."

"Come on, I know you get frustrated but you must keep trying. I'm sure we'll discover your semblance any day now," Pyrrha try to motivate Jaune into training his Aura.

"That's, not it." He began as he looked to Pyrrha. "It's *sigh* it's dumb." Jaune said sadly.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked as she looked to Jaune before walking to him. "Jaune you know you can tell me." Pyrrha said putting her hand on Jaune's right shoulder.

"It's, Weiss." Jaune said as he remembered being turned down by Weiss.

"Oh, what about her?" Pyrrha asked sadly as she should have known Weiss was involved.

"I asked her to the dance and, she shot me down. Big surprise right?" Jaune said as he sadly chuckled.

"Well, I believe the saying goes, "there's plenty of fish in the sea." Pyrrha quoted as Jaune looked at her.

"That's easy for you to say, you probably got guys clamoring each other just ask you out." Jaune said knowing Pyrrha was trying to cheer him up.

Pyrrha chuckled nervously as sadly as she looked. "You'd be surprised." Pyrrha said as her tone spoke the opposite.

"Oh please, if you don't get a date to the dance I'll wear a dress." Jaune said jokingly as he was walking away cheered up.

Pyrrha looked down sadly as Jaune was very dense.

(Scene Break Cinder, Mercury, and Emeralds dorm room)

As Emerald and Mercury were on the floor, Cinder was on the bed doing something with a needle and treat as she look to be sticking up something with Mercury reading a comic book, Emerald went over the reports as she said, "And, Pyrrha Nikos."

Cinder stop for a moment before she said, "Ahh, the invincible girl." "She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible," Mercury said after to what Cinder said.

"Do tell," Cinder said as Emerald went over her own review and said, "Her semblance is polarity, but you never know it just by watching."

Mercury throw the comic book to the side as he left up from the floor and said, "After she made contact with my boots she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments."

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her powers so it puts her opponents at a disadvantage," Emerald spoken after her partner, soon to look at her scroll.

Cinder took a moment to think. As going throw the cannibal horror's head as she said, "Hmm, people assume she's fated for victory when she's really taken fate into her own hands… Interesting." Cinder lift up the needle as she said, "Add her to the list." Emerald nodded as she did putting Pyrrha profile into the list.

"You should be able to take her no problem," Mercury announce to his boss as Cinder smile and said "It's not about overpowering the enemy… It's about taking away what power they have, making then fall into despair… And we will in time" Cinder gave a dark smile as she lift the needle up thinking what kind of plan she could do to Pyrrha.

Emerald went over her scroll once more and then she asked, "What about this guy, Sirius Saejima. We never got to see him… or his team battle for that matter. He was able to tell, Mercury here, was sizing Pyrrha up, as well saying he knows how to fight, he may be a good stagiest."

Cinder smile dropped, something always gets her worry, when she meet him that day, she could feel the power within him, but never show it, no word to his own semblance to what it is, or what his overall skills, when she got the story after she pick her brother up from his battle, from what her brother told, he could be stronger than him if not for his own semblance and take in Inga around.

She would have punished her own brother, if not for after the use, as it drains him to near empty level of power of his aura.

"He was able to tell what Mercury was doing, he probably knows Pyrrha's Semblance and might be suspicious of us." Cinder said as she glared at her needle. "We know two of their Semblance the girl has Glyphs much like the Schnee's and the Faunus boy has electrical armor and both are strong enough that they don't rely on it much but team SSBR and Pyrrha Niko's on the list." Cinder said as she looked at the needle.

Mercury laid down and sighed as he had his hands behind his head. "I hate waiting." Mercury said as Cinder smiled.

"Don't worry Mercury, we have a fun weekend ahead of us." Cinder said as she lifted up the needle and gave a dark smile.

"Um I know I shouldn't ask but are you sure its ok to leave Flare with Roman, Neo, and the White Fang after all if Flare goes into one of his blood battle frenzies we can kiss goodbye to the White Fangs help." Emerald said as Cinder smirked.

"You shouldn't doubt my brother, he may not look it but he knows when to control himself and be serious and when to cut lose." Cinder said as she had complete faith in her brother.

"Just saying the guy could level the place if he wanted to." Mercury said as he looked.

"Now, now let's be calm after all we have a weekend to prepare for." Cinder said as she smirked after all she had already gotten her fill of Horrors for the night she will last.

(Scene Break Day before the Dance)

It was Saturday afternoon as Beret was steam drying his Madou Robes as he would then use the hot iron to straighten it out followed by a trip to the laundry room and repeat. "Watch as the Spearet knightis prepares for the courting ritual of the night." Rachel joked as Beret looked.

"Unlike you I prefer my Madou Robes to be in pristine condition for the Dance, and further more I must also prepare my hair and the cologne high standing for a Makai Knight." Beret said as he was once again steam drying his uniform.

"Why you don't even have a date boy scout." Sliver said as he was reading a book.

 _ **"Actually he recently got a date for this engagement."** _ Goruba said as Beret looked as Rachel was shocked.

"No way who's the lucky girl?" Rachel asked as Sliver butted in.

"And how much did you pay her to be your date?" Sliver said only for Sirius to push him down.

"That is on a need to know bases until the hour of the dance." Beret said as he was now ironing his Madou Robes, again.

"Well I guess that leaves you two without a date." Sirius said as Rachel smirked.

"I wouldn't say that I got myself a date right here." Rachel said as she grabbed Sliver and pulled him close.

"She wouldn't let me skip the night so I'm stuck with her." Sliver said as Rachel smiled.

"Anyway I got you some hair gel and cologne to wear and also took the liberty to buy a corsage for you to give to Ruby and don't worry I had Yang fill me in on what she likes gold boy." Rachel said as Sirius looked. "Plus who knows one thing might lead to another and you two will hit a homerun." Rachel teased as Sirius blushed beat red at that.

"This is going to be a long night." Sirius said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Don't even think about it the night of new moon isn't till two weeks from now and after that preparation for the Vytal festival tournament."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked.

"Don't remind me." Sirius said as Rachel looked.

"Now then I need to go pick up my dress I had one of my Dolls go and pick it up, they should be arriving soon." Rachel said as she left. "Don't wait up." She said as she was gone.

 _ **"Well that just happened."**_ Uruba said as Sliver laid down.

"Anyway I better get a bow tie ready." Sirius said with a sigh as he was stuck in this mess.

(With Ruby, Yang, and Weiss)

Ruby had her head laying on the table as Yang and Weiss set up for the dance with Yang doing the heavy lifting and Weiss coordinating everything. That was when Weiss slammed two table cloth samples before Ruby as they looked exactly the same. "I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss said as she pushed them forward but to Ruby they looked exactly alike.

Ruby looked as she was now confused. "Aren't they both the same?" She asked as she looked at them before Weiss sighed in frustration.

"I don't even know why I asked." Weiss said before going back to her work.

Yang then came walking in as Weiss walked away as Yang was carrying a huge amp as she put it down with a grunt as it slammed due to its weight. Yang dusted her hands as she walked to Ruby. "So have you picked out a dress you, after all the fair maiden has to look presentable to her knight in golden armor date?" Yang asked and teased at the same time.

To Yang's shock Ruby didn't respond to the teasing. "What's the point? Who cares about the dance if, Blake isn't going." Ruby said depressingly as she was worried for her friend.

"Oh don't worry, she's going." Yang said as she soon noticed what Weiss was doing. "Weiss I thought we agreed no doilies!" Yang called as Weiss stormed torts Yang.

"If I don't get doilies you don't get fog machines!" Weiss said as she pointed at Yang. That was when the door opened as Neptune and Sun walked in.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked as Weiss smiled and walked to Neptune.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said as Neptune smiled.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune said as the blue haired young man smiled.

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun asked as he walked in with a smile.

"Pfft yeah right." Ruby said as Yang looked.

"Don't you have a date yourself?" Yang said as Ruby looked.

"Because you made me do it." Ruby called blushing as Rachel and Yang have been trying to play matchmaker between her and Sirius.

"Laugh all you want I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang said before Weiss turned to the two boys.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked as Sun looked confused.

"Uh... this." Sun said before Neptune intervened.

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says." Neptune said standing in front of Sun.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun said with a grin as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Yeah, we've noticed," Yang said as everyone was looking at him with the same look that saying, 'We get it.'

Sun rubs the back of his head of embarrassment and try to change the subject as he said, "So, uh... what does Blake think of all this?"

"She still being all, ya know...Blake-y?" Sun asked as Weiss fold her arms at her chest and said, "Obviously." Then turn away.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby try thinking of a plan but nothing came to her as Yang said, "Guys."

Everyone turn to her as she was in the middle of everyone and said, "Trust me. Blake will be at that dance." Yang had a great plan that could not fail her.

(Scene break)

At the library as Blake was trying to look up any news of the White Fang but all was silent at the moment for it as she was just frustrated, but soon something caught her attention as a red dote show on her screen.

It started to move around, with Blake following it. Up down, up down, and up down and Blake was getting annoyed fast, as the red dote went to her hand, as she lifts it up, the red dote went off her hand and onto the floor, as she track it down to the person with a laser pointer, but lost it, and fail to see the person doing it.

Going at the news again, the red dote appeared again on her hand and as before she followed it, to her cat like curiosity try to grab it but it vanish once again.

A second later the red dote was on the computer screen going side to side, side to side, side to side as Blake follow it with her eyes, soon it moved around clock wise, counter clock wise.

Blake was getting really annoyed by it as she closed her eyes for a moment and opens it with an angry look on her face. Having enough as she slam down on the desk and got up to see who was using a laser pointer to mess with her.

Looking down on the ground to see the red dot, like it was toying with her, and soon it was moving away with Blake following it, thanks to her damn cat Curiosity thinking.

When the red dote turn the corner, as Blake follow it around, and then stop as she saw yang in front of her as she said in a singing tone, "Hellooooo!"

"What are you-" Yang grab her before she could finish and said, "We need to talk."

Before Blake could say another word, Yang drag her to an empty class room, sense classes were out, it would be a good place to talk.

(At the classroom)

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said as she was pasting with Yang sitting cross legged on the table

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down." Yang said as Blake stopped.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake said as her voice dripping with Venom.

"It's not a Luxury it's a necessity." Yang said as she tried to convince Blake.

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick." Blake snapped as she didn't like how calm Yang was.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said patting the desk to use as a seat.

Blake looked before she sat down. "Fine." She said as she was seated.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch. An Island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught as Single and our mom would take on missions around the Kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose. And she was like Super Mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of monsters." Yang said as she smiled. But then she gained a sad look. "And then, one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang said sadly knowing how bad it affected Ruby.

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but I think she was still too young to get what was really going on, ya know?" Yang said as Blake listened. "And my dad just kinda... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost. She was the second." Yang said looking down. "The First... was my mom." Yang said as Blake looked shocked. "He wouldn't tell me everything. But I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow. And that she left me with him just after I was born." Yang said as she looked sad remembering the memory this tied with.

"No one has seen her since." She finally said as Blake looked and felt guild and some pity for Yang.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked looking to Yang.

Yang sighed before looking to Blake. "That question... Why?" Yang began as she sat at the edge of the table looking away. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her." Yang said as she began drawing on the chalkboard. "And then one day I found something." Yang said as she remembered that day.

(Flashback)

The scene showed Yang looking at a broken picture frame as she looked at the picture. "What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers. Or maybe even my mother." Yang said as her younger self looked at the picture.

The scene then changed to Yang pulling a small red wagon that had a young Ruby in it. "I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out." Yang said as the sound of tree's groaning and the wagon squeaking as Yang pulled the Wagon. "I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted. But I wasn't going to let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care. I had made it." Yang said as the screen then showed a small run down hut of sorts as it was dark and ominous.

"And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes." Yang said as red eyes appeared in the darkness of the hut with snarling being heard. "There we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help." Yang said as the screen showed her scared face. "We might as well been served on a silver platter." Yang said as the Beowolfs pounced. But then they were cut in two as they were wiped out. "But as luck would have it our uncle showed up just in time." Yang said as Qrow appeared and cut down the Grimm with his sword as it came out of a Scythe of sorts.

(Flashback end)

"My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night." Yang said as she remembered the story like the back of her hand. Needless to say Blake was shocked to hear all this as she didn't think Yang was in a similar position as her one time.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you... and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different." Blake said as she looked away and was followed by her looking straight at her teammate as Yang had her eyes closed her anger getting to her. "I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers, I can't just-!" Blake began to raise her voice as Yang's anger was reaching a point.

"I TOLD you, I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't. To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother, and why she left me. But I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process then what good are we?" Yang said as Blake looked before getting angry.

"You don't understand I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake yelled only for Yang to counter.

"No you don't understand!" Yang yelled as she glared at Blake with burning red eyes as her semblance was seeping out. "If Roman Torchwick and Flare were to walk through that door, what would you do?!" Yang yelled as she was angry.

"I'd fight them!" Blake yelled only for Yang to continue.

"You'd lose!" She said as she pushed down Blake.

"I can stop them!" Blake yelled as she pushed back but it didn't even effect Yang.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang yelled as she pushed Blake to the table. As Blake got up Yang made her way torts Blake only to hug her no doubt cooling down. "I'm not asking you to stop." Yang began quietly. "Just please..." She continued as she opened her eyes to show they were back to their normal violet. "Get some rest." She said before separating the hug. "Not just for you. But for the people you care about." Yang said as she then began to walk away. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Yang said before walking away.

Blake then sighed before she began to walk away as on the chalk board was Qrow's symbol.

(Meanwhile with Jaune)

Jaune was walking around holding a flower as he had a smile on his face. "Neptune!" Weiss called off screen as Jaune quickly hid just as Weiss walked over to Neptune. Jaune saw this as Weiss looked very happy for some reason.

"Oh, uh, hey. What's up?" Neptune asked as Weiss as she looked to Neptune.

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but I wanted to ask you something." Weiss began as Jaune was shocked. "Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" Weiss asked as Neptune scratched the back of his head.

Jaune gained a sad look as he dropped the flower and began walking away.

(Scene Break night of the dance team SSBR)

Beret tied the bow tie around his collar as luckily the Madou Robes were able to add that as a mod of sort. Of course Sliver was also wearing a similar one as both had there hairs combed to elegance. _ **"You look wonderful Sliver."** _ Uruba said as Rachel walked out of the bathroom dressed in her dress.

"I'd say." Rachel said as Sirius walked out with his hair combed and a bow tie on his neck. "Now Beret where is your date?" Rachel asked as Beret looked.

"I will meet her at the dance." Beret said as he made sure he had everything. "Now then I'll be off you three have to go pick up Ruby." Beret said before he exited the dorm.

"Well here we go!" Rachel called as she grabbed both Sliver and Sirius and began dragging them out. Of course Sirius had picked up the Corsage as he left as Rachel already had one courtesy of Sliver.

(Outside)

Sirius, Sliver, and Rachel were in front of Ruby's dorm room as no doubt Yang went on ahead to keep an eye on the dance but made sure Ruby would be able to get ready on her own. Rachel looked to Sirius as she made a knocking motion as Sirius sighed before he nervously knocked on the door.

"Coming," Ruby said as she came to the door, and open it as she did, she saw the 3 members of Team SSBR Rachel, silver, and of course her date of the night Sirius as he held the Corsage.

Sirius look to Ruby as she saw she was wearing a Rose red dress and high heels which clearly see she was having trouble keep, but overall, his thought of it… ruby was beautiful in her colors. Ruby would think the same as she look to Sirius, but like Rachel and Yang said, 'Men in uniforms' do look good, and ruby see him as handsome even if she not saying it out loud.

"Rachel, Silver," Ruby said as she greeted them, then it came to Sirius as she a small bow and said, "Sirius."

Sirius returns to gesture and said, "Ruby."

Rachel smile and said, "Great, now that's out of the way, let's get you two going, but first, Sirius?" Rachel said his name and look down at the Corsage.

Sirius took a breath, as he held the Corsage, to Ruby surprise it was a fully bloom rose. Sirius held it out, as Ruby held her hand out as well, and then place on her left wrist.

Ruby blush and thought it's beautiful, when Sirius was done, Ruby took her hand back, and said, "I-its… lovely." Rachel smile and thought, 'Next step.'

"Alright let get going, no doubted they might begin the dance soon, so Sirius, Silver hold out your arms." Rachel said to the both of them as they did and went over to ruby and took her arm and fold it with Sirius, and then she did the same with Silver with hers.

Soon they both were going off to the dance. Sirius keep looking ahead trying to push back the light blush on his face, as Ruby was look down to the side with a light blush on her face as well.

Silver was somewhat in the same boat, but with Rachel put her head against Silver shoulder and said, "This is going to be a good night tonight."

The attention with both Ruby and Sirius were still there, but soon it broke when Ruby lost control of her footing and step on Sirius foot, but he keep her up and said, "Not use to high heels?"

"I don't know how Weiss fights in these, and sorry." Ruby said to Sirius as he just gave a small smile to show it was no problem as he said, "Its fine. Here just hold close, so you don't trip over as well." Ruby bit her lower lip a bit and nodded to it as she held close to Sirius and soon they try to catch up to Silver and Rachel.

When they arrived at the dance, Yang was waiting alongside Beret as she was wearing the Corsage he gotten her. With Rachel and silver walking through the doors, silver reaction to Yang and Beret, the rule breaker and rule follower together…as he said, "Who knew?"

Rachel gave a smile as she and Yang gave a nodded to each other, as Silver and Rachel walk to the side, and came walking in was Ruby and Sirius as he keep trying to keep her steady as she step on his foot again and said, "Sorry!"

"It's alright, the foot wear are thick so I hardly felt it," Sirius try to keep cool as Ruby was somewhat going throw a nerves break down. As Yang smile brightly as she said, "Oh, you look cute together!" Now Sirius and Ruby were both blushing up again.

(With sun)

AS sun was going to the dance as he was loan a dark shirt with a white tie from his friend Neptune, and it was hanging loosely, as he tries to fit it and says, "Stupid dumb neck trap."

"I knew you'd look better in a tie," Blake voice came as it sounded refresh and more awake, to Sun surprise as eh turn to see Blake in a black dress, a black ribbon around her neck and her normal bow on her head that made her look, cute.

Blake came walking up to Sun and took his arm as they both walk off to the dance as sun said, "So… does this mean we're going together?"

"Technically. Though, my first dance is spoken for," Blake said as sun try to make sense of what Blake meant by first dance is spoken for.

(The Dance)

The sound of Waltz music was heard as the students of Beacon and the visiting Schools were enjoying the night as dance and talk were being done. You could see Blake and Yang finishing a dance as Sun then walked in as he took Yang's place. Yang walked to Weiss as they could see Blake was laughing and enjoying herself.

"Told you she'd come." Yang said as Weiss nodded.

"Mission 1 accomplished." Weiss said as the two turned to Sirius and Ruby. "Now for Mission 2." Weiss said as Sirius and Ruby were off to the side clearly feeling awkward about this.

"Ok I'll get into position with Beret you know what to do." Yang said as they were back up in case Zaruba fails.

(With Ruby and Sirius)

 _ **"Hey Sirius why don't you and Ruby dance you two are on a date after all."**_ Zaruba said as Ruby looked.

"I'm not much of a Dancy girl." Ruby said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"You know dancing and fighting aren't that different, two partners interlocked in a graceful yet powerful movement, but one wrong move on the dance floor can lead to a swollen foot."** _ Zaruba said as Ruby looked.

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby said as she was nervous.

 _ **"In life our bonds will be tested in many ways buy its nights like these that make them stronger than ever, its night like these that we never forget."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked to the Madou Ring.

"I never knew you would be deep Zaruba." Sirius said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Years of experience."** _ Zaruba said as Ruby smiled.

"Hey Sirius let's dance." Ruby said as Sirius was shocked.

"What?!" He asked before Ruby took his right hand and began to drag him to the dance floor.

"Like Zaruba said it will be fun." Ruby said as they found a spot. Ruby then too Sirius right hand and put it on her waist while with her right hand she took Sirius left hand into hers as Ruby then put her left hand on Sirius shoulder. The two then began to Waltz but Sirius was having trouble keeping up as he couldn't dance.

Stepping on each other foot, just to get their center as Rachel and Silver cringe their eyes to it as Rachel said, "He's good with a brush and know how to make fans, even good sword play that better than anyone, but he can't dance."

"Maybe he never got a chance too?" Silver question as Rachel shrugs, and try to think of a way as she said, "I got an idea, can Uruba relay my though to Zaruba?"

Silver rub the back of his head and said, "Ahh, she could… but we need to stay in direct contacted to make the connection."

Rachel smile and said, "In other words, holding each other hand as we dance." Silver nodded as Rachel took his hand and they started to dance

Zaruba receive the message of what's going on than relay the message as he said to both of them, with Ruby holding Sirius hand he could make a connection to have her hear him as he said in the link between the two, _**"Stop for a moment, and listen I will guide you both."**_

Sirius was use to Zaruba voice inside his head but Ruby was surprise as she said, "Is Zaruba-" Rachel came around with Silver as they dance to them, and she put a finger on her mouth and then say, "Shh… no talking, let Zaruba guide you both, clear your mind and hear his words." Silver pull her in and resume their dance.

Ruby nodded and soon they hear Zaruba voice taking a moment before they took the first step, then again, as they gotten into a rhythm and then, and then they were on their way.

Ozpin saw what's going on, as somehow the teams of SSBR and RWBY got both their leaders together, as Ruby was the shy 15 year old girl and Sirius the golden knight to dance together. He knew a bond would be forged to each step they took; he could see it in their eyes, there was spark.

Goodwitch came around and see Ruby and Sirius together as well as she said, "It's surprising to see them like that, despite they have a destiny that might end in tragedy."

Ozpin as he said, "Maybe, but if we let our lives be controlled by fate or destiny, then life itself would be meaningless. It's not our place to do so ether, so let them enjoy this night."

With Sirius and Ruby dancing right, Rachel smile to it and said, "Mission 2 accomplish."

Yang was back at the front with Beret checking over the list, and then Yang saw who was coming as she said, "You guys are just in time."

Coming up was Mercury and Emerald, as Beret keep his eyes on the pair, from what his team leader said to him, he would tread carefully, and until they could be confirm madou horrors, there's nothing he could do.

As Mercury spoken up saying, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He and Emerald gave a carefree smile.

(Later)

Jaune was hiding at the Punch bowl as teachers laughed, and dances as the students either danced or were talking. Ruby and Sirius were at a table talking as the subject of their conversation was a mystery. Jaune of course was alone as he had no one to talk to at the Punch table. "Wow this is awkward." Jaune said as he was in a suit and left his Madou gear at the dorm. Jaune looked and saw he was practically the only Makai Knight in this school that didn't have a Madogu partner. "I guess this is to the socially awkward." Jaune said as he toasted to no one and drank his punch.

That was when Jaune noticed that Weiss was alone trying to fix a flower as it kept falling. "What's up with her?" Jaune asked as he thought Weiss would be with Neptune.

"What you didn't know?" Came a familiar voice as Beret as he walked in.

"What didn't Weiss come here with Neptune? You know sense Neptune is all cool I get why she went with him." Jaune said as Beret turned his head.

"No she came here alone from what I know she said she was too busy for boys." Beret said as Jaune glared as he saw Neptune talking with Sun and Blake as the group were laughing at Neptune's story as not to far off Weiss was looking to them. Jaune then growled before deciding on what he was going to do.

"Hold my punch." He said handing his punch to Beret.

"Wait I came to get punch for me and Yang." Beret called but it was too late he was now stuck here. Beret turned side to side before dumping Jaune's punch into the flowers and ditching the cup as he grabbed two cups to bring for him and Yang.

As Jaune marched torts Neptune trying hard not to bump into anyone but as he walked he soon saw Pyrrha pass him as she didn't seem to notice. Jaune watched as Pyrrha climbed the stairs in her red elegant dress as she didn't seem too happy as it was a solemn walk. No doubt her destination was the balcony as Jaune saw this and knew he couldn't just leave her like that.

Jaune then climbed the stairs and followed after Pyrrha.

(Outside Balcony)

The sound of music could be heard as cricket were also heard as Jaune walked to the balcony and saw Pyrrha leaning on the stone railing as she looked at the night sky. "Hey Pyrrha." Jaune greeted as he saw Pyrrha.

"Hello Jaune." Pyrrha said as no doubt he had caught her attention and had turned to him.

"You ok?" Jaune began as he walked torts Pyrrha. "I haven't seen you tonight." Jaune continued as he was upon her.

"Arrived late I'm afraid." Pyrrha said as she turned back to the edge as Jaune arrived next to her.

"Well you look really nice." Jaune said as Pyrrha kept looking to the night sky.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled.

"Your, uh date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?" Jaune asked assuming Pyrrha had a date.

"I think you're safe for tonight." Pyrrha said as she hoped Jaune would see the hidden meaning of her words.

"So. Where is the guy?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha then turned to Jaune.

"There is no guy." Pyrrha said as Jaune was surprised.

"W-what?" He asked as it seems his denseness is biting him now.

"Nobody asked me." Pyrrha said as that surprised Jaune.

"But that's...!" Jaune began as he was shocked. "You're Pyrrha Nikos. How can nobody ask you?" Jaune asked as he was shocked.

Pyrrha then turned away and began to speak. "I've been blessed with incredible talent and opportunities I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." Pyrrha said as she had to get this off her chest. "Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you Jaune." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked to her and listened. "When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess..." She said as she turned to Jaune. "You're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me." Pyrrha before she turned around and began walking away.

Jaune looked down seeing he totally screwed up as he turned to Pyrrha to talk to her. "Uh, wait-" He called only to see Neptune as Pyrrha had already vanished into the dance.

"Hey uh... Jaune right?" Neptune asked as he saw Jaune.

Jaune only sighed before answering. "Yeah." Jaune said as Neptune looked.

"This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing." He said as he treated it like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah." Jaune said as he looked to the ground bellow.

"Cute girls though, huh?" Neptune said as the young Makai Knight growled to Neptune.

"Is that all you think about?" Jaune asked as Neptune was confused.

"Huh?" Neptune asked confused to Jaune's words.

"D-do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?" Jaune asked in an accusing way.

"Whoa, where's this coming from!?" Neptune asked not seeing he did something wrong.

"How can you turn her down like that?" Jaune asked as Neptune was confused.

"Wait, w-who?" Neptune asked as he was at a lost.

"Weiss!" Jaune yelled to Neptune.

"I, uh... it uh... It just didn't work out. You know?" Neptune said as he was getting nervous.

"What? You think you're too cool? Too many other options?" He asked in an accusing way again. "Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go-" Jaune began only for Neptune to interrupt him.

"I can't dance." Neptune said as he looked away from Jaune who looked confused.

"Beg your pardon?" Jaune asked as Neptune looked.

"I can't dance, man." Neptune admitted as he looked even farther away.

"But you're... so... cool." Jaune said as he was surprised to hear this.

"Thank you. I try really, really hard." Neptune said as Jaune was putting the pieces together.

"You would rather break a girls heart, and go to the dance alone, than... just admit to everyone you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune asked as he was surprised to hear this.

"That about sums it up, yeah." Neptune said as Jaune got the message.

"Well I certainly feel a lot better about myself." Jaune said as he turned around.

"Please don't tell anyone." Neptune begged as he hoped he wouldn't get black mailed. "Look if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way." Neptune said as Jaune then turned around to face Neptune deciding what he was going to do.

Jaune then sighed as he wondered if his grandfather had this problem. "Do you like her?" Jaune asked wanting to get an honest answer from Neptune.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know her to well yet, but she seems pretty cool." Neptune said as Jaune remembered what Pyrrha told he at the dorm that started all his.

"Then just go talk to her. No pickup line, no suave moves. Just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go." Jaune said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the railing.

"Yeah, but that isn't-" Neptune began only for Jaune to cut him off.

"Hey, you don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it." Jaune said as his words sunk into Neptune's head.

"Yeah. Okay." Neptune said as he smiled.

"Go talk to her. I guarantee it will make her night." Jaune said as Neptune nodded.

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune." Neptune said as he had a fist bump ready.

"Alright, don't lie to me face." Jaune said as he returned it. And with that Neptune left.

Jaune then sighed before he knew what he had to do to make Pyrrha happy. "Alright. Only one thing left to do." Jaune said as he walked back to the dance and to his dorm to pick something up.

(In the Dance)

From up on the 2nd level of the ballroom, Yang and Beret were hanging out at, soon joining them were Ruby and Sirius.

As Yang looked over to her sister and said, "Y'know? I think we really needed this."

"We all did, one job can be stressful without a rest of sort," Beret said.

Looking over as Blake and Sun were still dancing, and Ren and Nora were going with it as well, and then Ruby saw Penny with two guards watching over her as she started to dance on her own, wrong type but she was trying to get in the mode for it.

Sirius nodded and Ruby said, "Yeah. And you did a great job planning it, too Yang." Yang pulled her sister in a headlock as Ruby struggle to get out.

"It wasn't all me though. Weiss did a lot too," Yang said as she did give the credit to her teammate. As Ruby stopped as she look over down at Weiss as Neptune was walking up to her and said something and Weiss offer the seat next to her for him to sit at.

Sirius and beret step away from the group as they started talking with Sirius starting, "have you been sensing it as well?"

Beret gave a nodded and said, "I got the news from Goruba, that the source of Inga is moving around greatly, but it being blocked by something still we cannot tell where."

Sirius looked around and said, "And no sign of Mercury and Emerald 3rd partner, as ether she somewhere else or… she the one we're looking for."

Beret nodded and said, "I'll keep an eye out, outside." Sirius stopped him as he said, "No, you keep watch inside here, I'll check outside that way most of the team can watch the place if something happens, and if the horror runs, I can try to chase it with Gouten."

Beret nodded and said, "I understand." Soon there was a sound of laughter as Beret and Sirius walk to the railing and look down to see what they could not believe as Beret said, "That is totally against the rules, and I check it, twice."

What they saw was Jaune walking around… in a dress.

Walking up to Pyrrha, as she turn to him and was totally surprise by his action to what she said, "Jaune?"

Jaune was wearing a dress that was a bit too big to his size; at least he wasn't wearing high heels as he said to her, "Eh, a promise is a promise."

Pyrrha could not hold it in to Jaune as she laugh like crazy and said, "Jaune, you didn't have to."

"Hey. An Arc never goes back on his word," Jaune said as he raise a hand to her as he said, "Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna Dance?"

Pyrrha smile to Jaune boldness, as she took his hand and said, "I …would love to dance."

Jaune pull her in and they started to go at it, Nora look to it as she gave a crazy smile and said, "Ren; This. Is. Happening!"

AS Ren nodded then pause for a moment before asking, "Wait, what is happening?" Nora didn't answer as she pull Ren in and soon all of team JNPR join together in a team dance group.

It soon got to just Pyrrha and Jaune dancing together as the two seemed to be enjoying themselves. "I had no idea you were a dancer." Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled as people were cheering for them.

"Yeah, well these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune said as he brought Pyrrha down before lifting her back up and spinning her.

(With Weiss and Neptune)

Weiss and Neptune were sitting next to each other as Weiss broke the ice. "So, what made you change your mind?" Weiss asked as Neptune looked.

"Huh?" Neptune asked as he looked.

"You said you were embarrassed at fist. What made you come talk to me?" She asked as Neptune smiled.

"You're looking at him." Neptune said as she looked and saw Jaune dancing with Pyrrha. "You've got some good friends looking out for you." Neptune said as Weiss had to admit she sees Jaune in a new light.

(On the second Level)

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Emerald said as she and Mercury were in a dark area.

"How long do I have?" Cinder's voice came over the scroll.

"We should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury said as he smirked.

(Cinder)

"I'll keep my eye on the clock." Cinder said as she had her fingers pressed to her communicator in her ear.

(Back with Mercury and Emerald)

Rachel saw her chance as luckily she as able to get the Madou Horror tracker from Glynda so she carefully walked over to the two as she smiled. "Hey Mercury Emerald can I ask you something?" Rachel asked as she smiled but had heard there end of the conversation with Cinder.

"Uh sure?" Emerald said a she was confused.

"Does this sound annoying?" Rachel said before pulling out the tracker and spinning the top part of it until the head ornament was facing them but there was no response from the two's eyes or the ornament.

"Yeah it kind of does." Mercury said as he was out of the loop.

Rachel was skeptical as she looked but this Madou tool was full proof. Something didn't add up as far as she can see. "Well I have to go my date is waiting for me." Rachel said before she waved goodbye and left.

"What was that all about?" Mercury asked as he saw this.

(With Ruby)

Ruby's date had went out for some fresh air as Ruby nodded to that. As she was at the exit door she walked over to it to see Sirius there but he seemed to be looking at something. Ruby looked as well and to her shock she saw girl in black running on the roof tops as she was wearing a mask. Now Ruby knew something wasn't right as Sirius looked as well before looking to Zaruba.

 _ **"We should check her out make sure she's not up to anything."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded before turning to Ruby.

"Ruby I have to-." Sirius began but Ruby cut him off.

"I'm coming too." Ruby said as Sirius was shocked.

"Are you sure after the last few Horror confrontations I figured you wouldn't want to go near the Horror." Sirius said as Ruby looked.

"You need back up and if it's not a Horror then that still means I need to investigate suspicious activity." Ruby said as Sirius nodded.

"Alright but stay close." Sirius said before Ruby nodded and the two chased after the girl.

(Scene Break TCC Cinder)

Cinder snuck through the shadows as her Makai Priestess training is coming in handy at the moment. As she snuck through she stayed hidden and saw a guard at the door as she pulled out her Madou Brush ready for anything.

The guard though soon noticed a shadow whoosh past as when he was about to investigate she came up from behind and knocked him out. "Sorry but I'm currently on a Horror diet." Cinder said as she then began to enter the TCC tower.

(Inside)

Cinder with her Madou Brush drawn was walking into the building as the guards saw her as Cinder looked. "Excuse me no one is allowed in this area." He began but Cinder didn't listen. "Stop!" He yelled only for Cinder to fire a magic bolt at him sending him flying and knocking him out with a few broken bones from where the bolt hit. Another one charged at her with sword drawn to which Cinder only kicked him knocking him down and out. Cinder then put away her Madou Brush as two more guards charged at her to which she drew her two swords made of Dust from the dust in her cloths.

Cinder then began to slash through the guards with ease before she dispatched them with ease. Cinder soon saw the elevator was coming in so she had to hurry and get to the top of the tower.

(In the Elevator)

"Hey man, do you know the WiFi password?" The first guard asked as he looked to his friend in the elevator.

"It's 'Beacon,' but replace the 'e,' with a '3,' and add a pound symbol at the end." The second Guard said as the first guard nodded only for them to see the elevator open to reveal Cinder as the Guards saw her allies on the ground knocked out. She then walked in calmly as the door closed only the sound of fighting was heard from inside it.

(With Sirius and Ruby)

The two ran in as they saw a guard in the bushes knocked out as Sirius cursed. He then pulled out his scroll as did Ruby before pressing the button. From the sky there Rocket lockers landed and opened to reveal Garoken and Crescent Rose. Sirius grabbed his sword as Ruby grabbed her weapon and he two were ready.

 _ **"Just so you two know I sense Makai Energy residue. Be careful"**_ Zaruba said as the two nodded and entered.

(Back with Cinder)

The Elevator doors were opened as the guards were knocked out as Cinder looked. "The temptation is almost too much, almost luckily Flare sends me his Gates." Cinder said knowing of her brother's way to turn Grimm into Horrors hybrids. "Anyway that password was useful." Cinder said as she was now connected other WiFi network. Cinder then walked to the primary terminal before she began to get to work as she typed and began a download. But that was when Emerald called.

"A party guest is leaving." Emerald said as Cinder sighed.

"Which one?" Cinder asked annoyed.

(Dance)

"Ironwood." Emerald said as she saw Ironwood with Ozpin no doubt finishing a discussion.

"I guess the General had enough fun for one night." Mercury said as Cinder was running out of time.

(With Cinder)

"Should we intervene?" Mercury asked through there channel as soon on the screen a black chess piece of a queen appeared. Once it vanished it appeared on all the other screens as it was some kind of virus or perhaps a spike.

"No. We're done here." Cinder said as she smirked and got off the terminal.

As she walked she soon heard the elevator arriving only to see the elevator door open to reveal Ruby with Crescent Rose drawn and Sirius with Garoken ready to be drawn.

The two then began to take careful steps as Ruby looked around. "Hello?" Ruby asked knowing someone was here.

Sirius looked as well as Zaruba spoke. _**"The mass f Inga seems to be strongest here be careful."**_ Zaruba said Ruby stumbled a bit only for Sirius to catch her.

"Careful." Sirius said as he looked around. "We're not alone." Sirius said a Cinder who was hiding behind a terminal went wide eyed. Cinder then smirked before she got up and showed herself as she looked to Sirius and Ruby.

"So you were the one we've been sensing." Sirius said as he looked to Cinder. Cinder of course was silent before Sirius quickly pulled out his Madou Lighter and light the Garoken tip before slashing as the fire embers passed Cinder's eyes causing them the respond as Sirius looked. "So you're a Horror." Sirius said as Ruby was wide eyed. Cinder smirked as she looked to Ruby and Sirius before firing a magic bolt at them only for Sirius to blocked it and deflect it.

 _ **"Don't underestimate her she must be the Horror Cannibal."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded.

"Noted." He said as he was ready for battle.

Ruby lock and loaded, as Sirius slide his sword against the arm and held near the tip, With Cinder ready her weapon as it was a pair of blade infuse with dust to what Sirius can tell.

Cinder ran to them first as Ruby fired a shot behind her make her go flying pass cinder and try to cut her, but she deflexed her scythe blade, and soon Sirius came up with his sword play, quick and strong as he could as he went at both blades and soon gotten in a dead lock with her.

Ruby came up around them as she was about to use her scythe to cut Cinder head off, if possible as Sirius jump back away as Ruby's Crescent Rose came down, but she move to the side the scythe missed, but Ruby angle it to her side where Cinder stood, as she aimed at the ground and pull the trigger as she went back again with the scythe was about to cut cinder in half at the waste, but she jump over it to avoid it.

Cinder knew she can't be killed with normal weapon, but they can still cause pain to her, that make her slow down, that could have gave any Makai Knight an opening to cut her down.

While in midair as Cinder turn her duel swords into a bow, she twist in the air and fire many arrows at Sirius, as he slash and cut down any that was close to hitting him dead on.

Cinder landed as she look to the back to see Ruby cover the back, and look ahead to see Sirius cover the front, no way to get out without them noticing where she would go, which mean she has to show a bit of power, as she was gathering some aura, Sirius gotten an alert in his head as Zaruba said, _**"She's about to use a Semblance."**_

Sirius gotten it as he ran to Cinder as fast as he could, as Cinder was about to use it as a Glyphs of sort show itself, Sirius glow gold as he came at her was not upon her, she was about to active until Sirius held his weapon in a reverse grim and then punch the Glyph and exploded in an Gold Aura blast.

Ruby as blighted by the light as so was Cinder, Sirius could not keep his eyes open, and soon force himself back, and kneeled down, his power drain much of his energy. As soon the elevator open up as Ironwood step in and to his surprise to see people were in the room and the place was a mess to show a fight took place.

Ruby opens her eyes to see Cinder gone, and Sirius was winded but ok, and then to Mr. Ironwood as he didn't look happy.

(Scene break)

Cinder was seen as she ran from the guards around, as she hid in the shadow for a moment as the guards ran pass her, she look down at her hand, and point at something to see if she can use her Semblance, but it would not even show at all and her aura refuse to work to form it… she didn't feel anything wrong and she was in top condition of her aura as she said, "What the hell was that light?"

Soon hear more guard coming, Cinder ran to the doors of the dance, and right away as she entered the building, going through the halls as she took off her mask she wore to hide her face, and then change her outfit to a dress as she open the next door, she was in the ballroom where the dance was taking place and no one saw her come in.

As two Guards soon came following a moment after, stepping Dust or glass and missed the mask, as they open the door to the dance, they looked around and were confuse as they did not see any intruder or someone that was out of place, as they were scratching at their heads.

AS Emerald and Mercury was dancing Cinder came up from behind and taps Emerald and said, "Oh, may I cut in?"

Emerald step aside for her boss and said, "Of course."

Soon Cinder and Mercury was dancing together as Mercury asked, "And how's your night been?"

"Hmm, a little more... exciting than expected... then humiliated." Cinder said that last part with venom in her tone, as she knew the Makai Knight stop her Semblance ability and now unable to use it, but she can still use her aura to a degree to change her clothing.

"Should we be worried?" Mercury asked as Cinder smirked.

"Hardly. They'll be scratching their heads long after we've finished what we came here for and just say I found out a useful bit of information about Sirius." Cinder said with a smirk as Mercury looked. "For not let's keep a closer eye on Team SSBR we now know Sirius has capabilities powerful Semblance." Cinder said knowing that Sirius has the power to "reject," other Semblance's to a degree.

"So then what now?" Mercury asked as Cinder smirked.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all..." Cinder began with a sinister smirk. "It is a party." She finished as they danced the night away.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well you've all waited long enough, next time Yaiba makes her grand appearance the Scorching Scythe Knight is about to meet someone who's red like roses and a new Madou Ring. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing you all here next time. Ja Ne.


	17. Chapter 11 Yaiba blooms at MountainGlenn

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey all update is here enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or RWBY.

 **Where there is Light Shadow Lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope.**

*Insert Garo Guren no Tsuki OP 2: Gekka

(Start)

In Ozpins office atop the tower that double as a clock tower as Ironwood seemed to be ranting. "They were here... Ozpin they were here!" James said as he slammed his hand upon the desk.

"We are very much aware of that. Thank you James." Glynda said as Ozpin was nursing a headache.

"Fantastic, you're aware. Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?" James asked as he looked to the Makai duo. That was when a beeping sound was heard signaling the arrival of a guest.

"Come in." Ozpin said as the door opened and both Sirius and Ruby walked in.

"Ah! Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the Elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me." Ruby said before Sirius spoke.

"You wished to see us?" Sirius asked as he stood respectful to the trio.

"Yes thank you for coming Ruby and Sirius, how are you two feeling?" Ozpin asked as Ruby looked.

"Ok I guess." Ruby said before Sirius spoke.

"A bit winded after last night but otherwise I feel fine." Sirius said as Ruby could tell by Sirius tone that this wasn't a joking matter so chose not to use her joke.

"Ruby, Sirius, I feel it's appropriate to let you two know that I think what you two did last night is exactly what being a Huntsman and Huntress is all about. You both recognized a threat, you took action accordingly, and you did the very best you could." Ironwood said as he looked at the two.

"Thank you sir." Ruby said as Sirius of course nodded.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that, transpired last night. But now that you two have rested we were wondering if you have anything to add." Ozpin said as Glynda looked.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you two at all?" Glynda asked as Sirius knew she had seen her somewhere before but just needed to remember where.

"I...*Sigh* I don't know. She was wearing a mask and she never said anything to me, but I know she fought with glass, I don't think that was her semblance though." Ruby admitted before Sirius spoke. "Hey clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby explained before Sirius gave his side.

"I have the feeling I met her before I just need to remember where." Sirius said as Ironwood was shocked. "As for her Semblance I believe it might be fire based Glyphs I'm not exactly sure sense I had activate my own Semblance to negate hers but by the time Ironwood arrived she vanished." Sirius said keeping the fact she was a Horror as secret knowing only Glynda and Ozpin may know.

"Well if you can remember that would be of great help." James said as Glynda then spoke.

"Save for the glass that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby and Sirius..." Glynda said as now Sirius remembered.

"Yeah that must have been her." Sirius said as he remembered that event.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." James said as Ruby had to ask.

"Wait do you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked as everyone looked to them.

"It's possible." Ozpin said as he rubbed his chin. "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin admitted as Sirius looked to Ruby and saw she was thinking of something.

"Actually I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something... in the southeast. Just outside the kingdom, right Sirius?" Ruby said as Sighed as he not one to lie, but he could try not telling them much ether as he said, "I didn't hear it. You might have when you gotten close to her."

Not really want to lie even to an older Makai knight that had legends of his own, but he could not really say anything as well as people wanted answer, ruby had them but gotten from somewhere else.

Ozpin smile a bit and said, "Interesting." Ozpin wasn't headmaster of a school, or a Makai knight for nothing, as he knew the hidden message within both team leaders' words.

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda was about to say until Ozpin cut her off saying, "Thank you for your cooperation Ruby, and yours as well Sirius. Why don't you both go and spend some time with your teams? You both have a big day ahead of you."

Ruby skips back and to the elevator and said, "Anytime." Sirius gave a bow and said, "Thank you."

When Ruby about to call the elevator Ozpin spoken up saying, "And miss rose, please try and be, discreet about this matter, to you as well Sirius."

"Yes, sir," Both ruby and Sirius said as they both left and back to their dorms.

(Scene break at team RWBY dorm room)

As Ruby open the door to her team room with team SSBR also there, when Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Rachel was at the door as Yang yelled, "What happen!"

"Did you two make out in the elevator?!" Rachel said as everyone look to her as she said, "What? I thought they were going… 'Up' their relationship."

(Sound effects)

*Ba-dum-CHING!

Yang had her fist out and said, "Nice." Rachel fist bump her.

"Not funny." Sirius said as he and Ruby were blushing.

"Agreed." Ruby said as her face was becoming as red as her outfit.

(Back at the office)

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the Southeast." James said as he was leaning on the window before turning his head to Ozpin. "Find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." James said as Glynda disagreed with that method.

"Why must your answer to everything involve triumphant display of military bravado? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-!" Glynda yelled and before she could finish her last word Ozpin interrupted her.

"Glynda!" Ozpin said raising his hand with Eruba on it.

"Well he does." Glynda growled as she crossed her arms.

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon." Ozpin said as he turned to Ironwood. "And if this truly is a part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we must not be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ozpin said as James had an argument.

"I had served you faithfully for years." James began grimly as he looked to the two. "But if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses and wait-" James as his voice was beginning to raise.

"It is not!" Ozpin began as he stood up from his chair. "You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag-bearer, or the scouts?" Ozpin asked knowing how impulsive James can be.

(With Team SSBR and RWBY)

"That was a risky move." Weiss said as she looked to Ruby and Sirius.

"Hey it wasn't my idea." Sirius said as Blake looked.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake said as she looked to the duo.

"I hope so." Ruby said as Beret then spoke.

"Anyway Sirius a letter from the order arrived for our team not too long ago I believe you should see it." Beret said as he pulled out a red letter.

Sirius then pulled out his Madou Lighter and lit it causing the letter to turn to ash and said ashes turned into the message. "Team SSBR we have at last narrowed down the area of where Yaiba's scythe and armor is hidden go to Mountain Glenn and retrieve the Scorching Armor so we may await one who the armor finds worthy." The message read as Ruby looked surprised to see how team SSBR was wide eyed.

"Yaiba? What's that?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked.

"Yaiba is the Knight Title given to woman that has been recorded, all the woman who dons the armor receive the title of Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." Sirius said as Weiss looked.

"Then why do you look so shocked?" Blake asked as Rachel looked.

"Because it's been missing sense the day after the appearance of Grimm, to think the order was spending so much time searching for it, it's shocking." Rachel said as Yang looked.

"So what's Yaiba's story I thought your armors were passed down from father to son or master to apprentice." Yang said as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Yaiba had only had one holder, the first Yaiba, but not long after Darkus was sealed when she and her husband were ready to pass down there skills to their children Yaiba had discovered she was barren, unable to conceive children the result was her husband having to seek a surrogate mother to pass down his armor to, while Yaiba continued to battle as one who protects till she hid her armor and weapon to await the one who is most worthy of it."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius Sliver looked.

"Great so first we have to act as huntsman and now we have to hunt for Yaiba." Sliver said as he didn't sound pleased with this.

Sirius rubs the back of his head and said, "Nothing we can do, orders are orders. WE should check in with Ozpin and hope we can get a guide to there."

Team SSBR has their mission and they wasn't much in the mood at the moment, and team RWBY were just somewhat in the same boat as Yang remember something as she said, "Oh! I just remember."

Yang walk over to the desk as Ruby look over to her sister and said, "What's that?" meaning over on the desk as yang pick it up and said, "I don't know yet. Dad sent it to me and you. I thought maybe we could opening it together"

Ruby voice went to a high pitched as she said "Ooh! Something, from home!"

Ruby using her Semblance to get behind Yang and reach for the package that their dad sent them to everyone site it was a small Cylinder one as Ruby keep reaching and waving her hand out to it and soon something fell out from the bottom as everyone look as it change shape and to everyone surprise.

As everyone gather to see a dog as it gave a cute bark, and everyone reacted with ruby and Yang cheered, Weiss freak, and Blake was scared with her cat nature, she didn't like dogs, Team SSBR on the other hand.

Sirius raise an eyebrow, silver was wide eyes, Beret was looking in the book about animal being in dorm or even at Beacon for that matter, and Rachel was like 'Awww!'

"Zweeeiii!" Ruby yelled in glee, as she was so happy to see her pet dog.

Blake: "He send a Dog?!"

Weiss: In the mail?!

Beret: This is just wrong on so many principles, of animal abuse and school rules!

Silver look to the boy scout of the group and said, "Seriously, Boy scout? You're just going to do this here?"

"It's just wrong to send living animal in the, I mean-" Beret was about to go on until he felt something on his foot as he look down and saw Zwei peeing on it, as Yang said, "Ahh, he likes you."

Beret moved as he lifts his foot in the air then hop around to the nearest area as the teams step away from him, as they didn't want to get dog pee on them as well.

AS everyone was recovered from Zwei surprise to Beret as he was washing his foot wear in a bucket of soap water Weiss said, "Now, your dad sent you a dog, in the mail?"

Ruby was holding Zwei as he was licking her face as she giggle and Yang said, "Oh he does stuff like this all the time."

As everyone gave a look to Yang as Blake said from on top of Ruby's bed asked, "Your father or your dog?"

AS Weiss got a closer look to the dog as she said, "Are you telling me that this mangy-"

Zwei look to her as he had his tong out to his dog's manners giving a look that Weiss was holding back as she went on saying, "Drooling-"

Zwei panted as he look to Weiss giving a cute dog look as Weiss finally said, "Mutt, is going to wive with us forevah? Oh yes he is, yes he is!" And Weiss lost it.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said as Sliver looked to Zwei.

That was when Glynda's voice came over the PA as everyone paid attention. "Would all first year Students please report to the amphitheater." Glynda said as everyone looked.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said as Zwei padded over to Blake as he looked up to her and barked as she began to move more cat like on the bed trying to avoid Zwei. Yang of course opened the box Zwei came in again as she looked inside and found something.

"Look there's a letter." Yang said as she pulled it out it. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days. So I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Encloses all the food you need. Love you both Taiyang." Yang read as Zwei ran over next to Yang as Yang flipped over the container causing multiple cans of dog food to come out as team SSBR were trying to figure out how the dog could even fit in there to begin with.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked s Zwei's head came out of the top of the pile. Yang then shook the container causing a can opener to come out.

"Well that settles it. Come on everyone, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as Beret finished cleaning his boots and put them on. The group then left leaving Ruby there as she looked at Zwei.

"Oh I'll miss you so much we're going to be best friends I can't wait to see you again." Weiss said as Blake jumped off the bed and onto the desk before running off. Ruby looked at Zwei knowing they couldn't just leave him alone here, who knows what kind of trouble he can get himself into. That was when Ruby had an idea as she smiled and decided to set her plan into motion.

(Scene break Amphitheater)

Team RWBY walked into the Amphitheater followed by Team SSBR as they found a spot to stand and wait, as on the sage was Ozpin with Glynda. "Quiet. Quiet please." Glynda said as team SSBR put their small bags filled with useful Madou Tools with the rest as Ruby placed hers there as well. Next to team RWBY was team SSBR as behind RWBY was team JNPR as they waited for the announcement. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few short words before we begin." Glynda said as everyone was ready.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral." Ozpin began as he looked to the Mistral students. "Atlas." Ozpin continued looking to the Atlas students. "Vacuo." Ozpin said he turned to the Vacuo students whose schools didn't have a uniform. "Vale." Ozpin said turning to the Vale Students with teams RWBY, JNPR, and SSBR in the back. "The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of Ignorance, of greed, and of oppression." Ozpin said as team SSBR knew that war very well sense they learned that t was considered a dark time for the Makai Order as not only where Knights and Priests being killed in the crossfire but Horrors were for a long time at an all-time high.

"A war that was about much more then where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. As you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for." Ozpin said remembering that war his great grandfather and his grandfather the Lords before him partook in battling Horrors, both of which died in the crossfire and two a Horror respectively. "As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. While other of course names their children after the heroes who fell in this war and long before battling the darkness." Ozpin said referring the last part to the Makai Knights.

"Now then it was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither will the generations to come. And both were trends that held to this very day though colors remained dominant. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through Diversity." Ozpin explained as he continued his speech brining smiles to many students faces even team SSBR. "As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen ad Huntresses will work to uphold it like all those who came before." Ozpin said as the students listened intensely.

"As first year students. You will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on mission." Ozpin began as holo screens appeared as they had a list of missions available at the moment appear for these first years to undertake.

"Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may stay within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do you're very best." Ozpin said finishing his speech as the students applaud for him.

"This is perfect all we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the Southeast." Ruby said as Sirius looked.

"Well while you guys do that we need to find a huntsman working at Mountain Glenn so we can find Yaiba's tomb and bring it home." Sirius said as Yang smiled.

"Yeah and who knows we might be working in the same place." Yang said with a smile on her face ready to go.

"Lets' check search and destroy." Weiss said as the two teams went to check it out.

That was when they saw the list as Ruby looked. "Here we go. Quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out." Ruby said as Beret looked.

"Looks like it's the only mission to Mountain Glenn." Beret said as team RWBY and SSBR looked at each other.

"Wow this is awkward." Yang said assuming only one team may go.

"Well it's in the southeast but its right where you guys have to begin your search." Blake said as Yang smiled.

"Only one may go!" Yang called before Ruby clicked it.

"Sorry guys." Ruby said as she put in team RWBY's name. But when she clicked enter it was rejected. "Mission unavailable to first year students." Was written in big red letters as the two teams were shocked. "Let's look elsewhere." Sirius said as they began to search only to see that most of the missions were already being taken as none of them was where they needed to go.

"Wonderful." Weiss said as Blake looked.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked as she looked to her team.

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby joked as soon Ozpin appeared.

"Well that's one option." Ozpin said as team SSBR arrived back as team RWBY looked to Ozpin. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students." Ozpin said as Sirius cursed hating how the school was making their mission harder. "It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the height of you will make your way there no matter what job you choose." Ozpin said as Ruby looked.

"Wait eight" Ruby asked as Ozpin looked.

"Yes it seems we undershot the number of available missions this year so one team will either be stuck taking extra classes or provide back up for another team, so I guess with two first year teams going on this mission I guess it within your capacity to handle it." Ozpin said as he smiled. "I'm still curios though how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a "hideout," in the Southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose pedals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin said as Ruby was getting nervous as team SSBR was calm about this being fully aware of Ozpin being on here side.

I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So, how about this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin asked as the two teams looked and saw Ozpin clicked on his screen and caused the list to update to allow two teams of first years to go on this mission and shadow the huntsman on this mission.

Team SSBR and RWBY saw this before they smiled. "We won't let you down." Ruby said as she looked to Ozpin as did her team. "Thank you professor." Ruby said as Ozpin smiled.

"Don't thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin said as he then left. Sirius then looked before nodding.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit I still have a few more questions as to what to expect out there." Sirius said as the two teams nodded.

(With Sirius and Ozpin)

"May I help you Sirius?" Ozpin asked as the two were alone.

"Yeah other than locating the hide out why did you really send team RWBY with my team?" Sirius as Ozpin looked.

"Well as you know Yaiba's location has been narrowed down, and the Phantom Knight Crow has given Ruby training with soul metal I believe you can begin to put the pieces together." Ozpin said as Sirius thought about it or a second before going wide eyed.

"Wait are you saying Ruby has the capabilities to become a Makai Knight, more specifically the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba?" Sirius asked as Eruba then spoke.

 _ **"It's just a hunch but no doubt Yaiba will reveal herself to the one she finds most worthy."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes if Ruby accepts Yaiba's power she will appear before her and test her." Ozpin said a Sirius looked.

"This is a very risky play you're making Professor Ozpin you can either win it all or lose it all." Sirius said as Ozpin smiled.

"Which is why I'm counting on your team and Ruby's teammates to shield her if need be." Ozpin said as Sirius nodded.

"Alright but I can't say I like this idea." Sirius said as Ozpin nodded o that ad the two went their separate ways.

(Back with team RWBY and SSBR)

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said as they walked.

"But it does hold truth." Beret said which Yang pushed him a bit.

"He's right though it's the truth." Blake said as Sliver looked.

"Well we both have different parts of this mission so let's not get in each other's ways." Sliver said as Rachel looked.

"It can't be that bad." Rachel said as they walked.

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it." Ruby said as they held there bags. "Hey guys!" Sirius called as he caught up.

"Oh Sirius what did you find out from Ozpin?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked.

"Some useful information about our destination but other than that not much." Sirius said as Ruby nodded in understanding.

People around the two teams were running to the incoming area of student who were on missions as someone said, "Hey Team CFVY's back!"

Everyone look to see the team that everyone running to, with Team RWBY and SSBR to see a familiar Rabbit Faunas girl, Velvet.

Both team walked over to see what happen as according to mission state, they were supposed to be back days ago.

"Velvet? Are you Okay?" Blake asked her, being worry about the Faunus girl as she wasn't the strongest one of her team, and people knows it or not, others do worry about her.

Velvet turn to Blake as she said with her teammate that was behind her walking by as she said, "I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi to look out for Me." pointed out to her teammate as he walked by.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago. What happen?" Weiss pointed out that fact and asked what accrue.

"N-nothing happened. It was just, there were just so many," Velvet said as she look she has seen a horde of Grimm, or maybe horrors, as Team SSBR check to see as Sirius sent the thought to Zaruba, as he did a scan and said, _**"Wasn't a horror, no Jaki or Inga to be sense on her. Whatever happened, it's not our problem."**_

Sirius understood, as he looks to his teammate and shakes his head no as they nodded and got the message and relax as Rachel said, "Well, we're glad you're okay."

Velvet gave a smile and said, "Thanks, it was hard… Oh! Though don't worry, you first years are just shadowing huntsmen so you fine."

"Riiiiight," Yang said as she was skeptic about what velvet says.

"I should go. Be safe okay?" Velvet said before she join her team back inside.

As Team RWBY were may have been getting 2nd thought, as Ruby was about to say something until Sirius set up and said, "We all can do this."

Everyone look to the fearless leader of team SSBR, as Sirius spoken to team RWBY as he said, "You and your team never backed down before, even when facing horrors or the fallen knight, and I don't believe you're not going to start now, right? Even when danger accrues, my team and I will support you, all the way through if need be."

Team RWBY gave a smile to him, saying what needed to be said, with Ruby gave a blush like she did back in the forest where both team first worked together, giving a smile as well as she nodded and then she remember something as she said, "Right, and also it won't be only us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a Genuine Huntsman."

"Yeah!" Yang agree as Sirius just remember something and thought, 'Oh I forgotten to ask who was assigned to us.'

(Later)

AS Team RWBY as shock to see who it was as team SSBR has their own reaction to it as Beret squinted, Silver just 'Ah-man', Rachel was eating her sweet so she didn't' show it, and Sirius just gave a neutral look as in front of the two team was the Makai priest that was assign to the mission who is also-

"Why hello Girls, and boys! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

Mr. Oobleck the hyperactive, coffee drinker, History teacher.

"Maybe I should have said something." Sirius thought to himself.

The two teams being shocked was an understatement as team RWBY had the shocked look on their faces. "Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked as she was shocked.

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls and gentlemen. Seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp at any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all the essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship. Oobleck walking side to side. "And!" He began as he stopped pointed his finger. "It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PH.D for fun thank you very much." Oobleck said as he got close to Weiss and looked her straight in the eyes before he left.

"Uhhh." Weiss said as she was lost.

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind schedule." Oobleck before in his what many assume his ever present caffeine high ran to the airship and was there under five seconds.

"Well alright then looks like we're going to save the world with, Dr. Oo-bleck okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said as everyone looked down.

"Hey we're going where we need to be the least we can do is deal with him." Sirius said before he and his team headed to the airship.

"Save the world!" Nora called as team RWBY turned around and saw team JNPR there as Nora continued. "You're going on world saving mission without us?" Nora called as team SSBR heard this and turned to team JNPR. "I'm hurt and sad!" She began before he stomach growled. "Maybe a little hungry, that one's not your fault though, Ren." Nora said glaring to Ren no doubt he made her miss food time.

"Sounds exciting, where are you going?" Jaune asked as Sirius looked.

"Me and my team are hunting down the armor of Yaiba hidden somewhere in Mountain Glenn." Sirius said as Ruby then spoke.

"Oh just outside the kingdom." Ruby said as Nora smiled.

"Hey! So are we." Nora said as Pyrrha then spoke.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha said as Ren nodded.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren said before Sun and Neptune appeared.

"Then you can party with us tonight." Sun said as he and Neptune appeared with a smile.

"We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune said as the badges didn't really seem to matter much in the real world.

"They do realize the junior badges aren't worth anything right?" Sliver asked as Rachel sighed.

"Better not to question it and leave them in their own little world." Rachel said as Beret nodded.

Jaune though was happy as it seems he wanted a badge also. "We normally go to the city with you guys, which means monsters appearing and stuff's exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, y'know, normal." Sun said as Ruby was about to speak.

"Well-" Ruby began before Oobleck and called to them.

"Four minutes ladies and gentlemen!" He called from the distance.

"We better go don't want to be late." Sirius said Ruby looked as everyone smiled nervously.

"Well, uh, wish us luck." Ruby said before the two groups went their separate ways.

(Scene Break)

The Airship was flying over a ruined city as Yang spoke. "I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said as they flew.

"I admit I fancy myself more of a, intellectual but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said as Sirius ignored the conversation and looked down at the city sadly. Ruby noticed this and walked over to him disregarding her conversation and held on as she looked.

"Sirius what's wrong?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked.

"This city it's filled with Inga, not of those who have sinned by from the sorrow of those who have died, this is the resting place of many, Knights and Priests who fought the Grimm and Horror to their last breath, and the people they had failed to protect. This was labeled as the darkest moments in the Makai Orders history as an entire city and large number of Knights and Priests died the Watchdog even had to leave with the surviving Knights and Priests as no one outside the order had survived this." Sirius said as Ruby looked sadly at the city.

Now that Sirius had mentioned it she closed her eyes and felt the sorrow, the sadness, and the grief, many people lost loved ones here, and many families were destroyed here. It was actually surprising the Yaiba was hidden in a place like this. That was when Ruby heard a sound of blades clashing against blades but to her ears it sounded more like it was talking though she couldn't make out what it was saying.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Ruby asked as Oobleck.

"Hear what Ms. Rose?" He asked as everyone looked at her confusingly as even team SSBR were a loss for words.

"Oh never mind probably my head playing tricks on me." Ruby said as though Team SSBR were skeptical they accepted it for now.

The airship came around an open area for everyone to be drop off at as the professor gotten near the edge of the opening of the airship as he said, "This is our stop, everyone out you go!"

Soon everyone was dropping down as Yang and Beret, follow by Blake and Silver, The professor, Weiss and Rachel, and lastly Ruby and Sirius as they gun off.

All of them than the Oobleck had their weapon out, ready for action, and the professor just drank his coffee.

Around the wind, nothing was around, other than the ruin of building, shops and stores, and as well the forgotten deceased, as bones were scattered around, and weapons litter around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you still may be students but as of this moment your first mission as huntress and huntsmen has begun. From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck said when he pointed to everyone then at himself, everyone thought he didn't notice he spilled hot coffee on himself; maybe all that caffeine he drinks numbs him.

Looking to Ruby as he saw she had a pack on her back as he said, "Ruby!" She flinches as she drops her weapon as it fell made a 'thud'.

"I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school," Oobleck said as he did say it, when everyone turn to her to even figure out why she brought it, even Rachel had to leave her bag of sweet, and she did not like that at all.

"But, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet... so I didn't" Ruby thought of an excuse fast as everyone waited for the Professor respond to that as he turns and said, "She's not wrong."

Now Rachel was pounding and thought she could have use that same excuse to bring her sweets as well, if she didn't leave them behind already.

"Very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return," The professor said as now Ruby was worry as she started to say, "But I-whaa."

Professor zoom in front of Ruby as he started to question, "Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important for you to bring it-"

He stop to what pop out of Ruby bag, to SSBR surprise, or not and the rest of team RWBY that she have brought along, Zwei.

AS everyone look to her Ruby whisper to Zwei if he could understand her at all, "Get back in the bag." "Woof!"

The professor was stunned by this as the Professor began to say, "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought, a dog?"

Team SSBR was now worry for Ruby sake as some of them know how serious a professor, let alone a Makai priest can be as Ruby began to say, "I, uhh" "Genius!"

Team SSBR and team RWBY sweat drop to that as the professor was okay with this?

AS everyone looked to each other as they were shrugging, and the Professor zoom around Ruby and grab Zwei from Ruby bag and held him as he spin around and began to say, "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for huntresses such as ours!"

"Ruff!"

Everyone stood there disbelief to what they are seeing, as what Team SSBR thought, 'This guy is a part of the order?' Even Beret knew the rules, and there was nothing against anyone acting like this.

Team RWBY were somewhat the same as they thought this guy is their professor but Ruby stood high and mighty as she said, "I'm a genius."

The teams though weren't convinced as Blake looked. "So, what are your orders doctor?" Blake asked as Oobleck looked at the teams.

"Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it!" Oobleck said before he dropped Zwei. "As you may have been informed the Southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being, Grimm." Oobleck said noticing something behind them.

 _ **'Sirius we have a Beowolf 100 yards behind us.'**_ Zaruba said as Sirius turned around causing his team to look and then turned to team RWBY.

"Girls be calm we have Grimm behind us." Rachel said as they looked and the teams drew there weapons glad for the warning.

"Stop!" Oobleck said as he stopped the teams from drawing there weapons.

"What?" Sliver said as Beret then spoke.

"I think I know what he's thinking, he wants us to let it go so it can lead us to its pack, we find the pack we find the source of where they are showing up and what's drawing them there."

"Precisely Beret we need to find its pack." Oobleck said as Rachel looked.

"Man this is going to get boring fast." Rachel said as Sirius looked.

"So we have to wait then." Sirius said as Yang looked.

"How long do we wait?" Yang asked as she looked.

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from the pack for month- and there's the whole pack." Oobleck said as the two teams saw them.

"Well there goes tailing our pray." Sliver said as he drew his sword.

"And they've seen us now so there goes the element of surprise." Sirius said as he held the Garoken at the ready.

That was when Ruby heard the sound of blades clashing again as she looked and saw Zwei had also heard it. "We need to deal with the Grimm before the tear us apart." Rub said as Sirius nodded.

"Way ahead of you!" Sliver called as they were ready for battle.

"Alright then, show me what you're capable off." Oobleck said as they all nodded as they were ready for battle.

Sirius gotten into his battle stands as he lay his sword on his arm and slide it down to the tip of the blade, with Ruby spin her scythe and have it pointed down range as she said to her dog, "Cover your ears Zwei." Zwei got the message as he lay down and put his paws over his head folded down his ears as well.

AS the Beowolves Grimm came at the team and professor, Yang came running up, to one, as they came head to head, and when they meet, Yang had the upper hand as she raise her fist and hit the Beowolf as well fire a shoot from her Ember Celica.

Ducking under the now dead Beowolves with many following her, but from over the top, Beret came in and stab one in its chest and pole jump over them, as they follow him From the air, to when he landed in the middle of them, he swung around gotten the group around him.

Blake stood off with her back turn against, as she sense some of the Beowolves coming as she had her weapon drawn and waited, when they did, one seem to able to cut her in half but it was a clone from Blake Semblance as she jump out of the way with her clone taking the hits, and slash each Beowolves that came at her in half at the waste.

AS Some of the Beowolves were about to ambush her, as they leap at her but never had a chance as a lightning blur came at them and cut them down.

As the blue landed, as it show to be silver cover in his minor electricity Armor, as Beowolves body parts fell around him, as More came to him, he charge at them as he run pass them cutting them down before his armor was disperse, and Beowolves around him drop dead.

Running in the back ground as Weiss was leading a group of Beowolves in a more open area as she took action, leaping over and sliding pass them she strike with speed and flexibility, as one group came at her, using her agility as she slide through the group, she strike them all as they fell dead behind her.

As one Beowolf was about to pounce on Weiss, a blast bolt of Makai energy hit it, sending it away from Weiss, as Rachel came over, landed near the one she hit, with many coming to its brethren to help. Rachel play a few notes before the one that was hit by the Makai bolt exploded taking out the some of Beowolves around it with the one still standing that were daze had it worst as Rachel came up to them and brought the axe down on them cutting them down from shoulder to hip, head to crouch, and across the waste, not one was left standing.

The last groups of Beowolves were on Ruby and Sirius. AS Ruby was snipping them from afar, sending shot after shot at the group of Beowolves as they drop to the ground dead. Zwei was chasing his tail around for some reason, until he stop and raise his ears to hear a clash of blade once more.

Ruby stop snipping them as it was down to very few as Ruby turn Crescent Rose behind her then fire a shot sending her flying forwards using her Semblance to boost it, as she charge at the one Beowolf in front of her, as the two meet, Ruby slash the Beowolf in two.

Sirius was surrounded by the last of the Beowolves pack, as he held steady, taking out his Madou lighter and light his sword aflame in the green Makai flames, and waited for the first strike.

AS the Beowolves were tired of waiting, they all charge at him, as Sirius moved at great speed, with his quick draw technic he learn from his training from his teacher, he cut down everyone Beowolves that came at him. Gave a spin at the end while kneeling; he held Garoken at his side and all the Beowolves burst into green Makai flame turn to ash statues.

Standing up as Sirius held his sheath up, and held the katana Garoken, he slides it in the sheath slowly as he gotten to the guard, he slam down as the chime sound went out in a wave as the flame went out, and the ash statues fell apart, with a wind blowing by, the ash vanish all around.

As everyone saw that was the last of them, Ruby gave a smile and said, "Heh, piece of cake, right Zwei?"

.

.

.

"Zwei?" Ruby call out to the dog, as she looked around and then see him running off somewhere as she went after him saying, "Zwei, don't leave. You might get lost."

Following Zwei for a little bit before she saw him sitting down as she came to him saying, "Zwei, why did you ran away, you could have- hu?"

Looking down at what Zwei was looking at as well and to her surprise, was a skeleton in a torn brown cloak still intact, never been touch by Grimms it seems, as she see something as the Skeleton held a piece of paper or a parchment in his hand and a piece of old wooden stick in his other hand that seem to have been burnt at the tip, like it was writing his last words, to Ruby guess.

Ruby kneels down and took the parchment without disturbing the skeleton remands and she was right as she saw, it was someone last words writing down maybe during or after the fall of the city of Mt. Glenn.

The parchment was old leather, maybe from the person cloak before they died and the writing was burn on it somewhat like someone was using the embers of the flames to write it, as Ruby look at it and saw it was torn in some parts or was burnt too much to read out, but read it to anyways as it reads.

(Male voice when reading the letter)

'To whom that may read this of the Makai Order-'

(Pause)

That surprise Ruby as she may have guess this person in front of her was ether a priest or a knight, as she really want to know what happen as this could be the only writing document to know what has happen here in the city, as she reads on as it says.

(Continue)

'The city has fallen, and everyone I knew is gone, I have failed in my mission to help with city, as all my effort was all in vain. To whom who is reading this now, I carry the- (torn part) ring. My mission was to retrieve it and hope to find (burnt space) but our search was interrupted, the Grimms show up out of nowhere, and the horrors that followed after killing and devour the people of this city.

It seem fate was against us all, but I will not give up hope, to who may find this letter, please, take the Ring Eclipse, and find who would be most worthy of her. And find the lost armor, for where we have failed, you may succeed.'

(End)

Ruby was shock to read this, as it wasn't just a letter, it was a final request from the person to who would find it and him, for Ruby feel like she couldn't let the person final wish to be not to be granted. Folded up the parchment and put it in her pocket, then search the skeleton for the 'Eclipse' Ring.

Carefully not to disturbed the skeleton, and inside of the cloak as Ruby felt something, and pull it out and pulled out a Ring, that looks like a flower with a face of sort on it.

As Ruby inspected it she saw it was now stone as it was evident this ring has been around for a while if whatever metal it was reverted to fossilized stone. Ruby looked at the ring before looking around to make sure no one was watching before putting the ring on her left middle finger much like how Sirius does with Zaruba as she inspected it.

"It looks... sad." Ruby said before the clashing of blades was heard again as she looked around as she knew it wasn't the teams as it was a blade vs another blade but Ruby swore she heard her name among that clash.

"Ruby." It whispered as Ruby looked around.

"Where is that coming from?" Ruby asked as she looked around.

"Ruby!" Yang called as Ruby looked.

"I'm coming." Ruby called back before she ran torts the group and was followed by Zwei.

Once Ruby was back with the group Oobleck nodded and spoke. "Now then everyone don't celebrate so soon, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck asked he was ready to go.

(Later)

Teams RWBY and SSBR were cutting through the Grimm as it was still day time as Ruby chose to ignore the clashing of blades for the time being assuming it will go away on its own and if now she might be going crazy. Oobleck was of course looking to grass that had grown from the ruins as it seemed to have some weeds to it. Oobleck seemed to be gathering he herbs of it as he was no doubt trying to use his intellect knowing full well that the two teams could handle themselves.

Team RWBY seemed to be getting tired as team SSBR were barely breaking a sweat considering they each had training sense childhood. "Excellent work boy and girls!" Oobleck called as he smiled. The Grimms bodies were disappearing as was common with them as Oobleck looked. "Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh well, moving on!" Oobleck said as Sirius looked to Ruby.

"Need a break?" Sirius asked as Ruby smiled.

"No I'm good." Ruby said before the two teams followed after Oobleck. Zwei barked as he followed his master before Yang spoke.

"Hey doc you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action. Like fighting or at least helping us, fight." Yang said getting tired of doing all the fighting.

"Yang he's the leader at the moment so what he says goes, plus he is in action sense this is a scouting missions he is gathering information." Beret said as Yang looked.

"Exactly! Not every missions is filled with terror and heroism boys and girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that." Oobleck said as Yang looked.

"Well, yeah." Yang said before looking to Weiss. "O-of course." Yang said as Oobleck saw this.

(Later)

Oobleck as talking with Yang as he wanted to see her resolve for the path of a Huntress. "Tell me Yang, why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked as Yang looked.

"Huh?" She asked she looked to the teacher. "Well to fight monsters and save-" Yang began before Oobleck interrupted her.

"No, that is what you do, I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress." Oobleck said as Yang looked to him.

"The honest reason?" Yang asked as she had to think about it. "I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way then that's even better. It's a win-win y'know." Yang said as Oobleck accepted that answer.

"I see." Oobleck said as he nodded.

(Later)

Beret was fighting his way through Grimm as he was cutting them down with great ease as he stabbed and skewered them. "And Mr. Vali why accept this assignment when you would no doubt have to work with people who break rules every now and again." Oobleck asked as he was gathering data.

"I have duties as one who protects and as the holder of the knight title of Dan, and I do not tolerate those who break the rules for their own gain, but those who break the rules to protect or help another I accept that they broke those rules." Beret said as he fought. "I wish to uphold the laws of the Order and if I must go undercover to do so, then so be it." Beret said as he stabbed another Grimm in the head.

"Interesting." Oobleck said as he saved that information to mind.

(Later still)

"Sirius why is it that you fight, though I understand the title of Golden Knight Garo is one of great honor you had no reason to make a name for yourself as this generations Golden Knight." Oobleck said as Sirius cut down the Grimm.

"I do it to carry on my father's legacy, my mother was kind which I bring with me into battle, and many have said I have my father's strength but my mother's kindness. I carry both with me into battle to cut down the creatures who hide in darkness, be they Grimm or Horror." Sirius said as he slashed another Grimm.

Oobleck was silent but only nodded as that was the right answer.

(Later with Weiss)

"And you Miss Schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asked as he wrote down the data gathered so far.

"It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty." Weiss said as she looked to Oobleck who looked.

"Interesting."

(Later with Blake)

Black cut a door in two as then Infant Grimm Nevermores flew out surprising Blake. Blake of course transforms her sword and begins firing at the Grimm infants killing them each with a single shot. Oobleck looked into the building searching for any signs of irregular activities before turning to Blake.

"And what about you Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it." Blake said as Oobleck looked.

"Very well, how?" Oobleck asked as he looked to Blake as that put the Faunus in a twist.

"I... uh." Blake said sad she didn't have an answer.

Oobleck nodded before leaving no doubt to question Rachel and Sliver next.

(Later with Sliver)

"So Sliver why help huntsman from what I gather you have a thing against huntsman, I don't know if it's due to a bad experience or a childhood trauma but no one just hates something without good reason." Oobleck said as he was sitting on a ruined car.

"To be honest, it's what the person who saved my life and had carried this title before me would have done, sure I never met him officially but it's just a feeling you know." Sliver said as he cut through a Grimm.

"Alright then."

(Later with Rachel)

"Now Rachel why help with this assignment? From what I have gathered you were a truly gifted Makai Priestess and had great power." Oobleck said as Rachel looked after shooting another Grimm with her weapon.

"Well if you must know, I used to have a rival who I recently bumped into but she had changed a lot, I figured if I try and continue down my path it would make her happy to see me getting stronger." Rachel said as she looked to Oobleck. "Plus someone has to make Madou Tools." Rachel said as she put her weapon away.

"Ok." Oobleck said before vanishing with his speed.

Ruby who was playing with Zwei as she had a roasted bird on her point end of her scythe hosted above Zwei as he stood on his back legs and try to reach it, can't tell if it a real one or a toy ruby had on her.

When Professor Oobleck came around to Ruby, she saw him and folded up her scythe as the roasted bird vanish from site as Ruby said, "Sorry! Uhh, are we ready to keep going?"

Oobleck look to Ruby, as he question the other team, he gave a small nod to himself to know Ruby is alright and then said, "No, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon."

Oobleck throw his pack behind him to someone to catch it, as Yang grunt by the force of back by her Teacher, as stand behind was team SSBR and RWBY on standby as Oobleck said, "Sirius with us, the rest of you 6, check out that building. Oh and please do make sure that there are no more of those, creatures." Meaning to the Grimm birds that took host in the ruin buildings.

Turn to the teams as he said, "Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter, come Ruby, Sirius."

As Professor Oobleck walks off with Ruby following, with Sirius following, but stop for a moment as he look back for a moment to say, "Set up a barriers as well, this place isn't just Grimms as well."

Rachel nodded as she reach into her pockets and pull out paper seals to know she is prepared to do so. "Understood", Rachel said as then throw the seals in the air, pull out her brush and active them, as the seal themselves flow around the area of the building and stick to the walls then glowed for a moment to know they are set. Sirius nodded and walk off and follow Ruby and the Professor.

"Horror repellent?" Yang asked as Rachel gave a smile and said, "And more." As Rachel took out her brush and fire a bolt at the building which bounce off and hit the build across the road as it put a nice hole in it as well with many Grimm bird came flying out.

"Repels attacks as well and un-invited guest, which by the way you are all invited," Rachel said as she walks into the building, follow by the rest of Team SSBR and team RWBY as Yang said, "That is so cool. You think I can have a few of those?"

(Ruby, Sirius, and Oobleck)

The trio walk to the edge of the city and look to the forest of the Grimms with a sound of howls and thumping as Ruby was awestruck, with Sirius was impress to the site he see as in the distant, huge Grimms walk across the lands of the forest.

"What is that? It looks awesome!" Ruby whisper loudly as she was excited to see such a site.

"That my dear, is a Grimm." Professor Oobleck as Ruby was shock to see that Grimms could get that huge. Sirius wasn't surprise to know that, he knew even the oldest horrors can be very big themselves.

Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose as she said while cocking it, "Let's kill it." Sirius held out an arm to her and said, "That won't be necessary." As Ruby looked confuse as the Professor said, "He's right, as I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size."

"But, what if it attacks us?" Ruby question.

"Fret not Ruby, Those Goliaths are not concerned with us," Oobleck said to calm Ruby down as Sirius said, "There are Grimms that would stay peaceful if we stay out of their territory."

The Professor agrees with Sirius on that as he said, "Not every Grimm is mindless; or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to those Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing, they've learned."

Zooming in on the horrors as they trample trees and plants to walk throw, as one stop for a moment and look to the city.

"They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will," The Professor spoke in wisdom as Sirius understood, as he face horror that were stronger than him, but that didn't stop him before.

"They've learned that killing one human, will only bring more." Sirius said as he noticed one of them looking to the trio as if judging them.

"Precisely." Oobleck said as Ruby was confused.

"Then, why are they still so close to the city?" Ruby asked as she looked. "What are they doing?" She asked confused and shocked to see such Grimm exist.

"Waiting." Oobleck said as Sirius couldn't argue there. As the Grimm marched off Sirius and Oobleck walked off as Ruby looked only to hear the blast clashing sound again with the sound of her name.

Ruby then put crescent rose away as she had to ask something. "Doctor Oobleck?" Ruby began catching the teacher's attention. "I was wondering-" Ruby began only for Oobleck to interrupt her.

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?" Oobleck asked as he looked to Ruby.

A-actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a Huntsman?" Ruby asked as she looked to Oobleck.

"Look around and tell me what you see?" Oobleck said gesturing to the ruined city.

"Ruins and lives that couldn't be saved." Sirius said as Ruby looked.

"What he said." Ruby said as she agreed with Sirius.

"Yes exactly." He began before the trio began walking. "As a Huntsman it is my job to protect the people. And although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger Impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland and see lives that could've been saved. But I also see an opportunity. An opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy. And therefore become stronger. I am a Huntsman Ruby, Sirius because there is nothing else I would rather be." Oobleck said as Ruby was awesome truck.

'Maybe... I can be a protector like that.' Ruby thought as the sound resonating in her ears became stronger.

(Scene Break at the camp site)

A fire was going as Beret put a few broken logs of wood in the fire, as he took a lighter, and added Makai flames to it and cleanse it of any Inga, or Jaki so they don't make a mistake of summoning a horror from the flames.

Silver was relaxing against a wall, with eyes close but his ears were wide open to the outside, and Rachel was tinkering with a Madou compass, to her guess maybe they could narrow down the area within the mountain of where the armor could be at.

As team RWBY were sitting around the camp fire as Yang sign and said, "I can't believe we didn't find anything." Meaning to the White Fang hides out.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side," Blake said sadly as what happen their team through was mostly luck and team SSBR has been one to take action when need to.

"That's not what I meant," Weiss something out of the blue as her teammates look to her and Blake said, "Hu?"

"Earlier, about upholding the legacy. There's more to it that than," Weiss said and now everyone was thinking of what they said to their Teacher when he asked them the questions.

Yang had a similar thought as she said, "Yeah, no me too. I mean, I don't know." "I don't know either." Blake said it as she wants to help the Faunus, and maybe the White Fang to change their ways from before they became as they are.

"I know what I want to do but, I figured I'd always take things one step at a time," Blake said as Rachel said, "That good then, just one step is enough to start you on your journey, but if you don't know where you are at then it best to relax, look around and wait for a clear path to walk on or a different path, but it doesn't matter which those you pick if they both lead to the same place." As she gotten the compass to start up, she still had some work to do on it.

Yang nodded as she understood and said, "She right, it doesn't matter, we know why we're here, Right?"

Silver ear twitch and said, "Ruby, Sirius, and doctor Oobleck has return." Rachel sat still doing work and said, "They always been invited so it's good."

As the Professor step inside the building and say, "Ah wonderful!"

Professor zoom in by the fire as he said, "A text book fire." "Fire!" Ruby said as she was happy there was on as she came close to it and put her hand out near it as she said, "Soooo warm."

Sirius walk up as he said, "The area is secured, and no sign of anything we could be worry about."

The Professor zoom to his side and said, "Very good, eat your dinners, and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode at most a buddy watch to watch each other as well, any volunteers for first watch?"

At the same time Sirius and Ruby raise their hand without realizing it they did it at the same time as ruby said, "Yo." The Professor look to Ruby and Sirius to gotten the idea of who first and then said, "Very well Sirius and Ruby is the first watch!" Zooms away and leave the teams to rest as he goes off to, who knows where.

Ruby then sat up as Sirius sat by the fire holding his sword in the upright position as team SSBR were used to long nights, after all night is when they go hunting. "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress?" Yang asked as Ruby turned to her. "I mean, what did you tell him?" Yang asked as Ruby thought about it.

"Hm, no he didn't, weird. Oh well goodnight guys." Ruby said as Sirius sat by the fire. As team RWBY prepared for bed Sirius looked at the fire as Ruby took watch at a sniping position. Zwei padded to Ruby as Sirius got up and walked to her and sat next to her to keep watch in case something got though.

Zwei whined as the sound of Grimm Howling was heard as you would hear the occasional screech of Horrors as to Horrors this area had been bled dry of food. "Don't worry, things will be better tomorrow." Ruby said as Sirius sat next to Ruby.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'll make sure it gets better." Sirius said as he put his hand on Ruby's by accident causing both to blush. Sirius half expected Rachel or Yang to say something like no Hanky-Panky but it never came. Sirius looked and saw Rachel was asleep as well as his team and team RWBY. Sirius and Ruby just sat there in the darkness keeping an eye on the fire so they may keep it burning.

That was when Ruby broke the silence as he looked to Sirius. "Hey Sirius have you been hearing blades clash recently?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked.

"What brought this on?" Sirius asked as Ruby looked.

"Well sense we all got here I've been hearing the sound of blades crashing with the faint whisper of my name." Ruby admitted as Sirius looked.

"Ruby... in the Order whenever someone hears that near an Armor whose family line had died out, it usually means the armor finds them worthy for its power." Sirius said as there was only one armor in Mt. Glenn that would call to Ruby.

"Its Yaiba right?" Ruby asked as Sirius nodded.

"Ruby before you decide anything take the time to weight you options, if you go after the armor, it will probably test you in a way you might die, and if you pass then you will be a hunter in the dark cutting down Horrors as one who protects, but even then you will have to undergo grueling training to become a full-fledged Makai Knight if you accept Yaiba and Yaiba accept you." Sirius explained as Ruby looked.

"I'm not sure yet I still need time to think about it, but for now..." Ruby began before scooting next to Sirius as Sirius was shocked. "Let's stay like this for a bit." Ruby said as she rested her head on Sirius shoulder causing him to blush as he couldn't see that Ruby was also blushing.

The night went on, from Rachel's sleeping bag, she is awake but didn't' show it, she didn't want to say anything, as she knew thing are meant to work on their own, and then soon she gotten to sleep waiting for her shift to come.

As The rest of team SSBR were asleep, to Team RWBY were still wide awake thinking of why they became huntresses, as they could not get it out of their heads, there answer would have to come out sometimes, it seem not at this moment.

(Scene break)

At Beacon academy Mr. Ironwood is fully dress in his 'Dress uniform' looking over the city lights, as it was very late at the time, with Glynda walk up from behind and asked, "Trouble sleeping?"

James turns to her as he rubs his left arm saying, "Arm was acting up."

Glynda roll her eyes as she said, "Ah, of course. So, logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance... What's wrong?"

James keep looking out in the distant as he spoken, "I've trusted his for years. We both have. I just… I can't help but feel... like he's keeping us in the dark."

"Don't be ridiculous," Glynda said as she knew full well how the Makai Order work, and how sometimes people goes off and do their own secret project that could be good or something that would kill everyone, or worst playing god.

(In the Garo Evangelion universe)

Gendo sneezed in some random employ faces as he was about to eat him, and then the guy said, "Better get that check out sir, goodbye." wiping his face on the way out.

The door close as Gendo got piss as now he missed his meal, "Damn you, whoever you are talking about me!"

(Back in RWBY universe)

Glynda had a small sneeze, and thought someone was maybe talking about her as James said, "Bless you."

"Thank you James, but anyhow you know very well that we are not the ones in the dark," Glynda said seeing if James could understand there is more going on than anyone would say.

James didn't believe it as he said, "That makes it worse. I refuse to believe that a man I've trusted for so long would act so... passively."

Glynda rub the back of James as she said, "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable."

AS James sense a 'but in there as Glynda said, "But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it. Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering"

James couldn't help but agree to a thing, as he may know some secret about his friend but that doesn't mean that it's a reason to not trust his friends.

(Back at Mt. Glenn)

Ruby was on Sirius lap using it as a pillow, as she did relax resting on his shoulder, maybe too relax and fell asleep with Sirius lay her down so she didn't fall over and hit her head.

Sirius was looking out the Window as a Beowolf was passing by with Sirius had his katana ready just in case, waiting for the Beowolf to ether walk by or come close to the building, as he waited for a few minute as Zaruba said within the link, _**"It's walking off, you're okay for now."**_

Sirius relax as he took a break, and put down Garoken on standby, as he lay his sword down, he turn to Ruby as she was sleeping peacefully, as he went to her hair and pull a strain of hair out of her eyes behind her ear as Ruby snuggle into his lap with a smile on her face, and a blush was on his, but it fade and gave a smile, and then look back out the window for anything that could come by.

Going over to the sleeping teammates, or supposed to be asleep as Yang open her eyes and look over to her Faunus teammate and said, "Blake? Are you awake?"

After a few seconds, Blake did reply, "Yeah."

"Why do you think he asked us about being a huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" Yang asked as she couldn't get over that part and just want to ask her teammate as with Ruby, the professor didn't ask her why she wanted to be a huntress.

Yang roll over as Blake said as it was a guess herself as she said, "Maybe he was just curious."

"Ya, think?" Yang asked as Blake took a moment and then she said, "No."

Yang roll back on her back and then she said, "Weiss? Are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking." Weiss said a bit loud but it was low enough that it didn't seem to disturbed Sirius or wake up Ruby, or the team members of SSBR around them for that matter.

"And I think, he… When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid," Weiss said knowing what people may have thought but it was wrong.

"I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area," Weiss said as Blake let air out from her nose as she said, "That's putting it lightly."

Blake knew full well what Weiss Family Company is doing with Faunus labors. Over worked and under pay, and no health plan of any sort. Soon Weiss rose up from her sleeping bag as protest a bit.

"Which is why I feel the need to make the things right! If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was no the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

Weiss lay back down as Blake said, "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner... named Adam. More of a mentor, actually."

Blake sounded ashamed to even talk about it, but went on with her story as she said, "He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of courses his idea of a perfect future turned out to be... not perfect for everyone."

Silver ear twitch for a moment, same with Beret finger, or Rachel noses, but no one seem to notices them, with Blake going on with her part as she said, "I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most, noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good"

To everyone thought on that, it seem to be almost laughable as there were people out there like with team SSBR, some of the teachers at school, even to Blake sneaking suspicion would guess the head master is one himself, are the true noble people in the world, putting their life on the line because it was the right thing to do.

Blake sighed as she said, "But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy... What will, I-? How can I undo so many years of hate?"

Yang looked to Blake before she spoke. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Yang began before continuing. "You're not one to back down from a challenge Blake." Yang tried to encourage as Blake had other thoughts.

"But I am! I do it all the time!" Blake began as she looked down. "When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my... Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away." Blake said as Yang now felt less the ideal with herself.

"At least you two have something that drives you." Yang began as she rolled to her belly. "I've just kinda always gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress... not really because I wanna be a hero. But because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just so happens to line up with that." Yang said before rolling to her side.

"I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said. Ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." Yang said with a smile on her face taking notice to how Ruby was laying on Sirius lap.

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss said as she sat up.

"She's only two years younger." Blake said as she sat up. "We're all kids." Blake said as she looked to Weiss.

"Well... not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth?" Yang said lightening the mood.

"It's the life we chose." Blake said before Weiss spoke.

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads. But at the end of the day... It's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second." Weiss said as upon a beam Oobleck was listening as he smiled before going to sleep.

(Later that Night)

Sirius and Ruby were asleep as it was late at night no doubt sense Grimm weren't coming this way they decided to rest their eyes for a bit. It was late but the sound of blades clashing was heard once again which Zwei heard and got up as Ruby tried to block it out still trying to decide.

Zwei panting was harder to block out as it was in her ear as she got up and yawn a bit as she said, "Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed."

Zwei didn't listen to her as he ran off as Ruby call out to him in a whisper tone so she doesn't disturbed the other, even the people on watch, as it was Yang and Beret, but nowhere to be seen, only part of them show through the window, yang was against a wall near the window with Beret very close to her and one of them was softly moaning.

Good thing Ruby didn't hear it as she picked up her weapon chase after Zwei.

Ruby peeked out the doorway, whisper to Zwei as she said, "Zwei? Zwei, where are you? Zwei!"

Looked across the street as she hear the sound of running water, or thought it was water, as she said, "Hu?" as she see Zwei across the street peeing on a ruin building.

Ruby sighed as she walks out there and said, "Zwei this is a wasteland. You literally could've done that anywhere." "Raff!" Zwei walked to ruby to his normal dopy self.

Soon Ruby was hearing the whisper voice again

'Ruby… run.'

Ruby looked around to see who was talking as she pulled out her weapon just in case as she said, "Hello?" Ruby Walked out into the streets, away from the camp site as the voice spoken again, 'run ruby!'

"Who's there?" Ruby said as she lock and loaded and pointed around, as that last one sounded more clear before but got it confuse as she was still sleepy and thought someone around was saying it.

AS Ruby took another step, the ground around her started to shake as the road was breaking apart as Zwei was whimpering; he was scared to what under them.

The ground bellow Ruby and Zwei soon broke as Ruby dropped Crescent Rose and Zwei nearly fell in but Ruby caught the ledge and Zwei. Ruby cursed before throwing Zwei up where the ledge soon broke. Zwei barked for Ruby hoping she could hear hum but the hole was deep.

(With Ruby)

Ruby landed as she was glad her Aura could protect her as she got up. Ruby looked around hoping to find out where she landed only to her shock to see a ruined underground city as she was visibly shocked to see this. That was when he heard breathing as she turned around and saw to her shock a Horror on the wall and by its size it was evident it was fed well. The Horror grinned as it was ready to eat Ruby at a moment's notice. The Horror stalked torts Ruby as it got off the wall only for the door to open and light to seep in.

The Horror glared at it as the White Fang Members walked in wielding guns as well as holding a special pistol that should keep the Horror docile as they shot at it. The Horror of course then fell limp as it wasn't long until it was laying down with the sound of snoring accompanying it. "Freeze!" One White Fang member called as Ruby had tried to make an escape only for her to get noticed.

"Where did she come from?" The second asked as they made sure to stay away from the Horror.

Ruby stepped back only to nearly fall off the ledge as she luckily regained her balance. "You're a long way from home, little girl." The first said as they came torts Ruby. Out of instinct Ruby reached for her weapon only to find it gone remembering she had dropped it when the Horror made a grab for her. Ruby gasped as she forgot that and soon the White Fang Member grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Hands off!" Ruby yelled before growling and punching the White Fang member which didn't do much to him before he caught her second fist and punched her back knocking her down.

"The bosses are gonna wanna see this one." The White Fang member said as he then kicked Ruby knocking her out.

(Scene break)

As Yang and Beret gotten back inside as beret said, "We're not doing that again."

"Oh, please. You're a natural rule breaker, and a great kisser. Are you sure I'm the first girl you ever kiss?" Yang asked as Beret did say as he looked down with a blush on his face and didn't answer as Goruba laugh and said, _**"Yes you are, Beret has always been a stick in the mud."**_ "Goruba!" Beret yelled in a silent tone, to his Madou partner

Yang gotten her answer, as she smiles and said, "I'm sure we'll do more in the near future, but now we need to get some sleep. Hey Weiss, Rachel, it's you're… Ruby?"

Beret looks to where Ruby is supposed to be at as well as he looked around the area, as Yang asked to everyone, "Hey, where's Ruby?"

Soon Weiss, Rachel, Silver, Blake, and then Sirius woke up, as professor zoom down to the group as he said, "What?"

Soon Zwei came running in scared as Yang kneel down to her family pet as she said, "Zwei?!" Sirius saw the dog and then gotten a bad feeling as he said, "Ruby."

(Scene break)

Ruby started to awaken, as she open her eyes to an underground warehouse area, as she looks around while being drag by two white Fang members, she saw a Paladin mech picking up huge containers and moving them around.

When she hear something drop down hard as she turn to two other white fang members carrying a huge device as one guy said to a new guy it seem as he said, "Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?" "Sorry sir!"

As the Two White Fang guy that was dragging Ruby around to the area where they yell up to, "Hey Boss! We found something you might wanna see!"

From an upper area with a ramp going to it as Roman voice came up as he said, "Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell ya, I have had a day."

"Uh," The Faunas named Penny guy said as he look to his partner and then back up as he said, "It's a little girl?"

Roman stepped out for a moment with a Cigar in his mouth as he took a puff and said as the smoke blow out, "That would be bad."

The sound of heavy foot step as the few in the area, froze to it, as they fear it, with Ruby gotten a chilled feeling of something dark, and sinister, as Ruby turn her head to a hooded person that was coming to them, as she knew well who it was, as the guy throw up his hood with a smile on his face as he said, "Well if it isn't Red Riding Hood."

"And that would be worse." Roman said as Flare looked to Ruby with a sinister look in his eyes.

(Meanwhile surface)

Zwei lead them to the area where the Horror had appeared as they saw Ruby's Scythe and ran over to it. "Ruby's scythe." Yang called as Sirius looked.

"Ruby would never leave this behind." Sirius said as he looked at the weapon.

"Oh no." Blake said as she saw this.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked before Sirius pointed at the Scythe with Zaruba.

 _ **"Yes she did looks like a Horror was here as well."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked to it.

"Wait are you saying she's down there." Weiss said before Oobleck appeared as he just had an epiphany.

"Oh my..." He began as he looked down. "Of course. Of course, of course; of course!" Oobleck yelled as it occurred to him now.

"What is it?" Blake asked as she looked.

"How can I be so stupid?!" Oobleck ranted as he walked by.

"Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked before Oobleck spoke.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes! An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm!" He yelled as he looked at Yang. "Previously home to thousands of people!" He yelled to Blake before going back to Yang. "Working people, commuting to the city, the main city. Developed a subway station to the inner city." He said returning to Blake. "Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter!" He said to Weiss and then went to Blake. "City evacuates into Metro tunnels and what do they find?" He yelled as it was all falling into place.

"The South-East Quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" Oobleck yelled as Yang looked.

"Doc what are you saying?" Yang asked before Beret spoke.

"He's saying that the Criminal group is underground carrying out some plan." Beret began as Rachel looked.

"They've been working in caves." Blake asked as Rachel looked.

"Yes in an underground ruined city that was home to people trying to survive before an explosion occurred." Rachel continued as Beret looked.

"Said explosion caused a caver to open where subterranean Grimm leaked in and began a massacre." Beret said as Oobleck nodded.

"Yes Vale had no choice but to seal off the tunnels trapping the people there with the Grimm and turning it into the world's largest tomb." Oobleck said as Sirius knew he had to help Ruby.

"If Ruby is down there... then we go down." Sirius said as he drew the Garoken.

"Seems we don't have much of a choice in the matter Horrors are down there." Sliver said as Oobleck took out his thermos and it transformed into a staff.

(With Ruby)

Ruby slid on the ground as she glared at Roman and Flare. "Wow, you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Roman said before Ruby roared and charged at the duo only for Flare to grab her and slam her to the wall.

"Now start talking how did you find this place hmm?" Flare asked as he interrogated Ruby.

"And why should I tell you?" Ruby asked as she wasn't talking.

"Because if your here then Golden Knight isn't too far off either Red Riding Hood." Flare said as he grinned insanely. Ruby then head butted Flare knocking his back as Ruby then used her semblance to make an escape. "Roman if you would?" Flare asked as Roman saw this and pointed his cane at Ruby only to flip it in his hand where the hook like handle was pointing at Ruby.

The handle then launched and sailed torts Ruby only to grabber her hood and pull her down and back to the group. "I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve." Roman said as Ruby was being pulled back. "Let me make this clear. We're not through here yet." Roman said as Flare then sensed it.

"There here." Flare said with an insane grin on his face as he had been itching for a fight for the past few days. An explosion was soon heard and rocked the cavern a bit as Roman and Flare saw this.

"Uh Perry if you and the boys could take care of that? Kind of in the middle of something." Roman said as Flare took out his sword from his shield as he grinned.

"No Perry get the crew to get as many of the cargo onto the train as possible as fast as you can I'll play decoy and if they beat me before we're done connect the train and prepare to leave." Flare said before another explosion was heard as Roman looked. "And make it fast things are about to start popping." Flare said with an insane laugh as he was ready to kill.

White Fang Members ran as from the spot they were running from the rest of team RWBY, Team SSBR, and Oobleck appeared as they were making the White Fang members run away.

Flare grinned before with his shield hand cupped his index and middle finger into his hand and blew as a shrill whistle was heard. Once it was heard the Horror woke up and ran to Flare and awaited his orders. "Hey Perry come here for a minute." Flare said before Perry walked to him. Flare then took out a Gate and opened it as Perry was wide eyed as a Horror entered his body as the two white Fang members were shocked. Once the transformation was complete Perry's form changed into that of a demonic human based being as he has scales and bone like horns across his body. His mask still remained but his glasses were gone.

"Ok you all know what you have to do so get to it!" Flare ordered as he and his two Horror allies walked torts the teams as White Fang members fired upon Ruby as she had taken the chance to escape by jumping on Roman and pushing his hat over his face before jumping off him and running.

Roman got his hat fix as he said, "Somebody, kill her!" as he raise his cane, then took aim, and about to fire until Flare gotten to him and grab his cane and said, "I have a bit more settling idea for her already."

As the two horrors jump down and chase Ruby down, they were on her like a missile lock on target. Ruby ran faster, but up head, were White Fang members with weapon in hand, as they took aim and about to fire.

As Ruby glued to that, from behind as huge amber color explosion happen knocking the 4 members go flying at a wall, as Silver and Beret came out from behind the flames and slash the horrors away, but they moved at the last moment and vanish in the shadows.

"Ruby!" as both Yang and Sirius said, with yang had her arms wide open, but Ruby jump too Sirius instead. Sirius spin for a moment before he put his arms around Ruby and said, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Glad to see you as well," Ruby said sounded very happy to see him, and then someone did a, "Ahem!" Both of them stop and turn to everyone as Rachel and Yang gave a smile, and everyone else just looks is saying, 'not yet.'

Sirius and Ruby separate as they turn away from each other as Ruby touch her index finger together and Sirius rub the back of his head as they both mumble something.

"Now that we're all together again, are you alright Ruby?" Yang asked as ruby look to her sister as she said, "I'm fine! But listen. Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there."

"What?!" Blake said as she handed Ruby her weapon, as she took it and said, "Androids, mech- they're all loaded up on the train cars."

"Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed the tracks lead to a dead end." Oobleck said as a dark laugh was hear as everyone turn to where it came from, as they see in front of them was Flare as he had his sword draw and shield ready as he said, "Golden knight Garo… I have come to take your head."

Ruby turn crescent Rose into scythe mode and stab it in the ground as she took aim at the dark knight as she said, "I won't let you get close!"

Flare looked to Ruby as he said, "Sorry Red Riding Hood, but this Stage is members only, and I may have to ask you to die, instead of leave." Soon the two Horrors came out of their hidden spot as they came at ruby,

Before anyone could get to her, she held up her weapon defensively before one horror claw at it, breaking the staff of the scythe as the other horror was about to stab her with its claws, Ruby used her semblance to get out of the way before it got her.

Ruby was shocked as parts of the weapon laid upon the ground only for the Horror to step on it crushing its remains as Ruby was shocked to see this. "Crescent Rose." Ruby said as she reached for it. Team SSBR then took charged as Sirius looked to his team. "Rachel you and Yang get Ruby out of here, Blake your with Sliver take care of White Fang, Weiss your with Beret in handling the Horror." Sirius said as without her weapon Ruby was defenseless.

"Alright." They said s Sirius drew the Garoken.

"So we fight again Golden Knight no Horror can say they faced the Golden Knight in more than one occasion." Flare said as he then laughed inanely.

"Don't worry you won't be one of them." Sirius said as he held the Garoken at the ready.

"I see, well let's dance gold boy!" Flare called out before charging in.

(With Ruby, Rachel, and Yang)

Ruby, Rachel, and Yang ran as Yang fired at the White Fang and punched a few that got to close. As they ran the Horror saw them as it chased after them before Weiss or Beret could stop it. "SHIT!" Rachel cursed as they ran.

It wasn't long until they were cornered at a dead end that Yang and Rachel stood protectively in front of Ruby. "Ruby stay behind us." Rachel said as Ruby stepped back but the minute her left hand that had the ring on it touched the wall a Makai Symbol appeared on it and the wall vanished causing Ruby to fall back and yell in surprise.

"Ruby!" Yang called as she saw Ruby fall into a dark cavern.

"I'm ok." Ruby said as Rachel looked and was surprised.

"Hurry get in." Rachel said as he decided to follow her hunch. When the girls entered the Horror followed as when they were inside torches lit showing a temple of sorts that looked more like a tomb. Across the circular room were statues of woman wielding scythes and hoods almost as if they were protecting the tomb. In the center was a stone casket as Rachel and Ruby ran to it as Rachel read the casket carvings.

"By Oum." Rachel said as Yang looked.

"What?" Yang asked as Ruby looked.

"This is Yaiba's tomb Ruby you found it!" Rachel called as the Horror began to enter. When Ruby put her hand on the casket in surprise the edges glowed before the cover fell off revealing a crimson armor with silver hair and blank eyes as n its hands was a scythe, the armor was skinny unlike Sirius, Sliver, and Berets armor as the slender form was that of a female. The Horror soon came through as it stalked torts the three girls ready to eat.

Ruby tried to stay behind Yang and Rachel as the Horror came closer. It was one tough Horror as it is powerful after devouring so many humans in Mountain Glenn. Plus the rest of her team were fighting White Fang while the rest of team SSBR were battling a Horror Flare had summoned and Flare himself.

"Don't worry Ruby we'll protect you!" Yang called as she charged and punched the Horror in the gut repeatedly as the Horror looked down upon her and smirked before knocking her to the side.

Rachel came running in with her weapon Sakuya Power in Axe mode before slamming it onto the Horror who then grabbed Rachel by the throat before throwing her to Ruby.

When Rachel landed Ruby looked at the scythe that was in the tomb as she Rachel then noticed the stone ring on Rubies finger.

"Ruby where did you get that?" Rachel asked recognizing the seal on the ring.

"I found it on some corpse with a note I don't know why but I figured whoever it belonged to must have had some family in the Makai Order so I wanted to return it." Ruby said as Rachel then got up and pulled out her Madou Brush.

"Ruby I want you to hold still." Rachel said before using her Madou Brush to create a seal surprising Ruby before she sent it at the young huntress causing the stone ring to turn into metal.

 _ **"My, it's been a while sense I was last awake."**_ The Ring said as Rachel then looked at Ruby.

"Ruby take the scythe and wherever you end up I want you to be strong." Rachel said as she turned to the Horror. "Me, and Yang will stall the Horror for as long as we can but you have to hurry." Rachel said as Ruby looked.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ruby asked before the ring spoke.

 _ **"Follow my lead."**_ It said as Ruby looked at the Ring. _**"If you are indeed worthy then Yaiba will test you."**_ The ring said as Ruby looked.

"Well its better then dying!" Ruby called out before grabbing the scythe and to her shock it felt as light as a feather. Ruby then pulled causing the Scythe to release a flame that didn't burn Ruby but it caused her to be drawn into its inner world.

(Unknown place)

Ruby looked around as she found herself in a white world of light as from the sky red rose pedals fell as some of them looked to be aflame as Ruby looked around. "Where am I?" Ruby asked as soon she heard footsteps. Ruby looked and saw a crimson Knight of sorts carrying a scythe and had a cape on her back that had a hood on it.

The Knight came torts Ruby before stopping 7 feet away from her. "Oh you who have come to claim my power, are you prepared for your test?" The Knight asked as Ruby looked.

"My test?" Ruby asked before the Ring spoke again.

 _ **"Yes Yaiba sees you have potential and wishes to test you."**_ The Ring said as Ruby looked.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked as the Ring yawned.

 _ **"I'll tell you later."**_ The ring said before Yaiba spoke again.

"If you believe yourself prepared the draw your weapon and cut me down." Yaiba said as she pulled out her scythe. Ruby to her surprise found she had her Crescent Rose here and in tact as she drew it and the two mirrored the others battle stance. "Now is the time to prove yourself worthy!" Yaiba called before charging at Ruby. Ruby responded by firing her Dust Rounds at Yaiba but the Makai Knight either dodged or blocked the bullets with ease. Yaiba tried cutting Ruby down while Ruby was using her super speed to dodge.

Ruby tried to keep her distance knowing the effect of Soul Metal as Sirius had described it. But Yaiba took her scythe and grinded the blade in the mouth of her Madou Ring that looked exactly like the one Ruby had before the blade became ignited in a red flame. Yaiba then spun around her Scythe before slashing at the air creating an arc of flame which made Ruby go wide eyed.

Ruby decided to use her Semblance to run torts it before jumping over it narrowly getting burnt or sliced in two. Yaiba then charged at Ruby before slashing at her but Ruby turned her Crescent Rose into its scythe mode and began slashing at Yaiba. There blades on their scythes clashed as did the staff part of their weapon as Yaiba spun around and tried to make a sweep at Ruby's feet. Ruby jumped over the Scythe only for Yaiba to punch her down as Ruby did not see that coming.

Ruby quickly rolled away as Yaiba slammed the blade of her Scythe onto Ruby before Ruby decided on another tactic. Ruby charged at Yaiba with her Semblance before knocking her Scythe out of her hands which then stabbed into the ground. Yaiba looked before switching to hand to hand combat as she used her experience in combat to knock Ruby's crescent Rose out of her hand where it then stabbed into the ground crisscrossing with Yaiba's. Ruby was forced to switch to hand to hand combat as it was evident Yaiba' had the advantage. Yaiba then knocked Ruby away from her as she was sent air born with a spin where she landed on the ground. Yaiba went after the two weapons as did Ruby. Yaiba made it to the weapons first even though Ruby had her semblance as Yaiba grabbed both and began to duel wield the two weapons.

Ruby cursed as she grabbed Crescent Rose in an attempt to disarm Yaiba but Yaiba held firm to her grip. Yaiba's head move as she made a smirk sound before tightening her grip on Crescent Rose till the staff part of the scythe snapped it two. "SHIT!" Ruby cursed before jumping back.

"Do you honestly believe you can wield my power and become on who protects, unlike the hunters of the Grimm the Makai Order stays to the shadows defending the light from the darkness, we have battled the Horrors sense before the Grimm appeared and yet you believe yourself capable of wielding my power." Yaiba said as she pointed her scythe at Ruby's neck. "You are but a child who doesn't realize the true danger the Horrors pose to humanity the Grimm were spawned from a Horror so that makes the Horrors the biggest threat to Remnant if you believe you can make the world a better place by cutting down solely the Grimm then you are very naïve." Yaiba said as she then knocked Ruby down as Ruby's eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"Shut up." Ruby growled as Yaiba looked. "I may not have the power or the strength but I will be someone who can protect everyone and even if it's just one person I will be a protector no matter what!" Ruby called as Yaiba scoffed.

"Then prove your strength Ruby Rose." Yaiba said as she took her battle stance. Ruby jumped up and knew there was one other Scythe she can grab. Ruby then grabbed the Yaiba Scythe as it became a tug a war between the two both trying to take the Yaiba Scythe. Ruby did her best to pull but strength was usually in Yang's department.

"Do you believe yourself a protector, what about all those people who got caught in the crossfire during your battle with Torchwick and his mech? What about those people who you could not protect during that second Grimm Horror attack? What about your mother who you failed to protect!" Yaiba called as Ruby went wide eyed before her eyes where shadowed. "To protect others is to let no harm come to them, and to be a protector like that you must be prepared to enter the dark and cruel world you live in, and to accept that creed Makai Knights follow. Where there is Light shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope." Yaiba said as Ruby looked at Yaiba.

"I couldn't protect mom all those years ago, but I decided to become a huntress so no one else would have to go through losing a mother like that! Sirius he became Garo because he wanted to continue his father's legacy with his mother kindness, Beret he became a Makai Knight so he can uphold the laws and battle with honor, Sliver became a Makai Knight because his village was destroyed by a Huntress and he wanted to pass down his skills to the next generation of Makai Knights, and Jaune he became a Knight so he can protect his friends and everyone else as a shield and continue his grandfather's legacy as Gaia! That's why... that's why... that's why I won't let anyone I care about suffer or die I will protect them and protect everyone I come into contact with!" Ruby yelled as the Yaiba Scythe responded to that. The Yaiba Scythe then became heavy to Yaiba as she dropped it only for Ruby to grab it and slice through Yaiba with ease as Yaiba was injured. Yaiba then turned to Ruby and limped before putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I see then you are in fact worthy to continue the legacy of Yaiba the Flame Scythe Knight, Ruby you will be tested many time over as you go through your duty but from here on out Ruby Rose you are the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba. No go forth you have my blessing." Yaiba said before the armor vanished as Ruby closed her eyes feeling the Yaiba Scythe accept her as its master.

 _ **"Well this is quiet the shock."** _ The ring said as Ruby opened her eyes as within her eyes was a fire that refused to be put out. This was the true flame of Yaiba and now it lived within Ruby.

(Real World)

"No die little Huntress and Makai Priestess." The Horror said as it summoned two blades from its arm and was ready to devour the two.

"Hey ugly!" Ruby called as Rachel and Yang looked and saw Ruby holding the Scythe in her hands as she glared. "Why don't you fight a Makai Knight instead?" Ruby called as the Horror laughed.

"Oh and you're a Makai Knight?" It mocked as Ruby smirked.

"Yes I am." Ruby said before grabbing the Yaiba Scythe by the butt of the staff before cutting an energy circle around her before it went upward and opened into a portal. "I am a Makai Knight, the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba!" Ruby began as her body was covered in crimson armor besides her head. "I am one who protects!" Ruby called before the helmet came on as now in Ruby's place as the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba. Yaiba then spun the scythe around as flames followed it leaving a trail before in the end a Makai Symbol appeared behind her in a Scorching Fire.

 **YAIBA**

"Impossible!" The Horror called before Ruby pointed the Madou Ring torts the Horror.

 _ **"I'll give you freebee just this once, this Horror is the earth spirit Horror Aldmon he's fast underground and burrows under his victim before dragging them underground and devouring them considering in the darkness of the earth he is supreme."**_ The Madou Ring said as Yaiba smirked.

"Then let's light it up then." Yaiba said before her body ignited and set aflame the old torches that were scattered about.

"I can't do that." Yang said remembering how her hair gets all flame like when she's angry or gets enough power.

Soon it made a ring around the entire area as the Horror looked at Yaiba. "Nice trick but you can't scare me!"

"Big mistake then." Yaiba said before she took a battle stance and charge forward with incredible speed. Her Semblance mixed with Yaiba's flames had set her rose pedals aflame as Yaiba was now behind the Horror as the Horror then roared in pain as its arm was cut off and then turned to ashes.

"Impossible!" The Horror called as its meal didn't have this kind of speed before.

 _ **"You seem confused don't you know that when Makai Soul Metal Armor works in conjunction with a Semblance it boosts the power of both depending on the Armor and Semblance."**_ The Madou Ring said as Yaiba pointed her scythe at Aldmon.

"In the words of Sirius, I will cut away your Inga." Yaiba said as her eyes glowed with a flame. Yaiba then charged forward before spinning around her Scythe before slicing the Horror in two causing it to roar in pain before letting out a death sigh and being sealed in the Scythe.

The flames soon died down as Yaiba reverted to Ruby as Ruby looked at her new Scythe. "Well I would like to be the first to welcome you into the Makai Order." Rachel said as Yang then hugged her sister.

"That was so cool you got your own armor, my baby sister is a knight!" Yang called as the Madou Ring yawned.

 _ **"My, this is quiet boring now anyway we should get this out of the way now rather than later."**_ The Madou Ring said as Ruby looked.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked as the Madou Ring yawned in a lazy way.

 _ **"I am Madou Ring Eclipse when Yaiba came into existence so did I, there is never one without the other much like Garo and Zaruba. Now then are you prepare to form a contact?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked.

"Yea I mean if I'm going to fight both Grimm and Horrors then I need my Madogu." Ruby said as Eclipse nodded.

" _ **Very well then our contract is formed I will devour one day of your life for every month of mine the time when you will offer your life to me is the night of full moon."**_ Eclipse said before Ruby felt her body pulse no doubt Eclipse forming the contract. The Madou Ring then yawned again as she looked at Ruby. _**"Now then unless there's a Horror you need information on I'm taking a nap."**_ Eclipse said before she closed her eyes no doubt to sleep.

"Wow... what a lazy ring." Yang said as Rachel then spoke.

"We need to get to the others whatever the White Fang have planned for the train we need to hurry." Rachel said as the two nodded before running forward to catch up to the others.

(With Sirius)

Swords clashed as Sirius and Flare go at each other, Knocking Flare shield out of the way, as Sirius kicked the shield knight and send him into a building.

Flare recover, busting down the wall he was in, and just laugh, as now wanted to change a bit of tactics as he raise his shield and show point the gun mode on it, as he fire from it, Sirius use his quick draw to deflect them, then ran up to the shield knight as Flare went of firing rounds at Sirius.

Sirius ran to a wall, as he then jump to it and ran across, dodging the bullets being fired at him.

Jump off from the wall at Flare to slash his shield, mostly the gun part of it, AS Flare use his sword to strike Sirius away from him, he raise his shield gun weapon and pointed as he pull the trigger, 'Click!'

Flare keep looking to Sirius as he pull the trigger again.

'Click! Click!"

Turn his weapon to him to see what happen and saw that Sirius slash at the area where the bullet goes to and saw a gash on it that jammed his long rang weapon.

Gave a laugh at that and said, "I really enjoying this, you know that? I do. You killed my meal, but there were others so I didn't mind. You took on my sister and made her lose her ability for a bit, but I just laugh at that seeing her so helpless and weak… do you know what I'm trying to say, Golden knight? There's no one else than you can settle my thirst."

Sirius didn't say a word as he put his sword on his arm and slid it up to the tip of the blade, with Flare just gave his mad man smile and said, "But at the end of this day, one of us is going to die… and I'm hoping that it's you." Flare gave a war cry as he charged at Sirius, with Sirius himself charged at the battle crave knight and they clash blades.

(Silver and Blake)

The two fought off the White Fang members, as many would come with weapon in their hands, as Silver took care of ones with blunt or bladed weapon, as he cut the weapon down, and destroying them, then after using the blunt end of his weapon to knock them out… very hard.

Blake was using her clones to dodge bullets and use her weapon for quick action, as she wounds some and knock them out as well, she didn't want to hurt them as much as she wanted, as she Believe the White Fang are still following blind behind a leadership that would lead them into destruction.

Until such things are resolved, she would do anything in her power to not bring great harm to any Faunus, but doesn't mean she can't hurt them as much ether, Shot one in the foot as he jump up holding it, as fire dust may have cauterize the wound but it would still hurt, she came running up to the guy and knock his lights out.

(Beret and Weiss)

Horrors are coming but lucky very few in numbers, but that doesn't mean that it would be easy. As Weiss slide by the horrors froze them into place, as trap within ice, as Weiss knows normal weapon isn't going to cut it, so why not just putting them in their place with element attack?

More came around, Weiss use her Semblance and made a glyphs around them, as he jump to one as she slash it, bounced off one and to another making them push down, as Weiss use her ice to freeze them in place.

Beret look to Weiss as his eyes glowed as he say Weiss Glyph Semblance, and soon, he pointed around the frozen in place horror as Glyphs of his own, that were just like Weiss, which surprise her, as Beret charge as he slash one, using the Glyph to be at the next spot and cut down another one, so on and so forth as Beret did, he came sliding to Weiss side with his back turn to the horrors as they vanish in a dark mist and sealed within his spear.

AS Weiss look to her friend as she said, "How… how do you have the same Glyphs as I do? Every Semblance are supposed to be one of a kind to everyone."

Beret turn to her as he said, "My Semblance is mimic, if I see anyone's Semblance with my own eyes I can copy it and do the same as them, but only for a short while before the power fade, and cannot copy the ability or any others for at least 10 minutes. Sorry for now asking permission to use your power." Beret gave a bow.

Weiss was surprise at that and said, "I-it no problem, it worked out well, so there's no need to apologies."

"Very well then we should assist our allies." Beret said as they had to help them.

(With Roman)

"This is getting bad." Roman said as he knew they had to ship out now. "Hey Flare we need to get out of here the boys have already loaded up all they can!" Roman called as Flare looked to him.

"But I was having so much fun." Flare called as he pouted. Flare then turned to the Golden Knight and grinned to him. "Well until next time I'll leave you with a gift." Flare said as he then gathered the Inga in the area before slamming it down and creating a Gate were multiple Horrors jumped out and began flying around. "Now then I bid you farewell." Flare said before he laughed and ran to the train.

"Get back here!" Sirius called before the Horrors stood in his way causing him to curse. "Guys get on that train and go after Torchwick I'll handle things here." Sirius said as Ruby looked carrying Yaiba's as she ran in.

"Don't worry we'll handle this." Ruby said as Sirius was going to comment on the new scythe later.

Team RWBY the rest of team SSBR and Oobleck ran to the train and jumped on as it set out torts its destination. Sirius saw the Horrors knowing heh had to end them fast so he raised his sword skyward and cut an energy circle summoning his armor and becoming Garo. "Now let's dance." Garo said before he charged and began slashing through the Horrors.

(With the Others)

"Hurry, we need to get on train. Now Ladies and Gentlemen!" Oobleck said as everyone jumped onto the train as well knocking out a white Fang member who was on the back train cart.

As everyone got on including Zwei, Beret look around and said, "We need to go top side, there no connecting walk ways to the next Cart in here."

(Scene break to Roman and flare)

Torchwich and Flare were in the head cart of the train, with Flare somewhat relaxing, using his power again but to a slight degree left him winded and weak at the moment, as a White Fang member came in as he said, "Boss, Mr. Torchwich! They made it on the train!"

Flare smiled to hear that, as Roman sighed and said, "Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!" AS the White Fang was about to leave until Flare got up and walk to the door way as the white Fang member said, "Ah, boss? Should you be resting now?"

Flare just gave a smile and said, "I have enough energy for a spar, and besides, I sense a new knight being among them, with Red Riding Hood gotten a new weapon." Roman sigh again as he really hated Ruby, now he knew she was a knight and a new weapon in her hand, it's going to be troublesome for him as he said, "Let him do as he please, his sister said to let him help not baby sit him."

The white fang member nodded as he, step to the side as Flare step out with the white fang member as well.

Roman turn back to the front view as he said, "Manic animals, every one of'em" Turning to the White Fang member next to him as he had a pair of tusk showing below his mask to show he was the driver as Roman said, "Not you though, you're, heh... You're great." He knew to when not to piss off the driver, even one of Flare lackeys, not a horror though but still.

(Garo)

Garo light Garoken on fire in the Makai flames, then send an arc of flames around him slashing everyone horror that was surrounding him, as they all gave a death cry before vanishing in a dark mist.

Garo look to the train tunnel as he said, "I need to get to them fast." Garo started to run as he calls out, "Gouten!" Calling forth his Madou horse as he shine in a golden light before it died showing he was on his horse going at full speed to catch up hoping there still time.

(Scene break)

Everyone gotten onto the top of the moving train using their aura to keep them steady, and Oobleck started to say, "Alright children. We must get to the front and stop this train."

AS Weiss look down to the open compartment of the cart they were on as she asked, "Uh, Professor?"

"Doctor."

"What's that?" Weiss asked pointed to the device that was laying down, as Oobleck looked at it and said, "That, my dear... appears to be a bomb."

Team RWBY flinch as team SSBR were just worry, as they can escape it easy, but what it could do to the tunnels themselves, as they do remember they left their leader behind.

Ruby looked ahead and saw as she point and said, "We've got baddies!" as coming up was many White Fang members coming up to the top as well, and behind them walking without much care was Flare.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck started to say as he cut short to the sound of the bomb arming itself as it beeps.

"Easy on us," Oobleck said as he stood up with a finger in the air as he said, "Time to go!" Soon both team went running to the other cart as Silver picked up Zwei and ran with him, as Blake was about to run as well Oobleck stop her for a moment as he said, "Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"On it!" as now he and Blake jump to the other card, as Blake landed to the connected point as she was about to smash it until it detach itself as Blake said, "Huh?!"

Blake turn to the upper part of the cart and said, "It decoupled itself!" Oobleck stick his head over as he said, "What?!" He didn't understand what happen to why they set a bomb, and detach it off.

"I guess they really don't want us on this train." Yang said as Eclipse was silent through all of this but even she was aware as to what was going on to an extent.

Oobleck looked to the decoupled cart as it was left behind and then it's blew up as that wasn't a pretty site. "That's not good." Oobleck said as he saw this.

"Uh, neither is this." Ruby called as everyone turned to her as she had a cover open as she needed them to see this.

"Another bomb?" Blake asked getting the picture.

"No, no; no." Oobleck said as he passed Ruby and opened a cover to reveal a third bomb which shocked him. "They all have bombs!" Oobleck called as he was shocked to see this. It was then that the bomb team RWBY and SSBR were at armed as Eclipse then spoke.

 _ **"This would be a good time to run."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded to her Madou Ring and ran with the two teams before they jumped carts.

"This doesn't make sense." Yang said as Goruba spoke.

 _ **"No we aren't seeing the bigger picture of things."**_ Goruba said as Beret looked.

 _ **"Yeah last I heard there are Grimm in these tunnels that were awakened due to an explosion."**_ Uruba said as Eclipse then spoke.

 _ **"Which means there trying to draw the Grimm into the city."**_ Eclipse said as Rachel looked.

"Are they nuts innocent people and Faunus will get killed?" Rachel said as Oobleck looked.

"The Madogu's theories are sound but the question is why." Oobleck said before the two teams looked and saw the White Fang preparing to charge in as a Deer Faunus got up as she didn't look pleased to see a human.

"Get the humans!" She called as the two teams took a battle stance ready to fight.

First up, as Yang went up against a White Fang member who was dumb enough to take her on, but sadly mistaken as he throw a kick, at which Yang counter and sweet him, up In the air upside down.

As in slow motion she gave a wink, and then time speed up and Yang knock the White Fang member into the train cart below him, as Beret came up with his staff in hand and knock away some of the White Fang members out or off the train, as Blake step up next as she charge in and slash away at the White Fang members ninja speed like, and whacking one off as he- "aHHHH!" scream like in star wars.

Silver follow up as he drew his weapon, and then look at the bomb for a moment and then stab at the power supplies absorbing its energy, even if it hurts like a bitch, he still took it, as his aura flared up and his hair change to a silvery color, and then charge at the white fang members in a blur cover in lightning as he slash at everyone giving them a shock as well before they drop.

Weiss step up as she came sliding in freezing the members around as well disarming them. Rachel came running up with her sitar in shield/gun mode, using the shield part to block any shot that came at her, as she use some hand to hand combat, as well-

'Whack!'

Kicking one in the nuts, as all the males including her teammates put their hands to their crotch when they saw that and one guy said, "That look painful."

Rachel gave a wink and said, "Girls got to do, what a girls got to do." Aim her weapon at the rest as she loaded a different ammo in, and fire it, as she shot glowed green as each other hit the member of White Fang they were paralyze.

Ruby saw it was her turn, as she was about to cock her weapon until she remember, the scythe she was holding didn't have the same thing as Crescent rose did, but Eclipse spoken up saying, _**"You may lost your first weapon, but don't count Yaiba scythe out yet, it had ability you have not discover yet, focus on me and I can guild you."**_

Ruby nodded as she focus and felt a flash of a memory came to her, and then Ruby open her eyes, as she raise the scythe overhead and then swipe down with Ruby kick forward with a burst of speed that didn't came from her Semblance but her scythe as a trail of red flames was left behind.

AS Ruby came up to the White Fang members trying to angel her weapon as she came up to the last ground on top and sweep their feet, as they all fell down hard. Ruby was winded as that ability took some of her own energy, she might not use it very offend unless it needed.

All the members there were knock out, as Flare saw Ruby's power and clap his hand as he said, "Nice work there, Red Riding Hood and I thought you didn't know how to control it yet, but you are a master of the scythe are you… well that just fine with me."

As another train cart Detach as it fell back and exploded, not as big as the last one as Silver absorb its energy, as Oobleck look back and saw all the Grimm that lived in the underground for so long, they make the ones on the surface look tame.

Ruby turn to see the horror as she saw hundreds, maybe thousands of Grimm around as Flare said, "Don't mind them, they are just mindless beast, unless your worry about Golden knight, then I would not worry about it too much, if he any strong as I am… he'll live, but for now how about a taste?"

Oobleck got in front of ruby and said, "Knights on me, the rest of you go down below and stop those bombs."

"Understood, "Rachel said as her and the rest of Team RWBY went down into the train carts below and try to make their way in and stop the remaining bombs and stop the train.

Some white Fang member upfront were getting into Mech, as they power up and step up to above.

Flare smirked as he looked to the Knights as he smirked. "What your all going to take me on well you know what they say, safety in numbers." Flare said as he pulled out his sword. "But let's see if that applies to me too." Flare said as the Mechs were upon them.

"We got a problem." Oobleck said as Ruby stood forward.

"I'll handle Flare you guys handle the mechs." Ruby said as Sliver looked.

"You sure Ruby?" Sliver asked as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Don't worry about her this Fallen Knight is weakened no doubt from opening the Gates, right now we have a handicap."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn. _**"Now wake me up when we get to Vale I'm sleepy."**_ Eclipse said as she one again went back to silence.

Flare laughed as he charged at Ruby as she quickly pulled out Yaiba's scythe and blocked the attack. Oobleck took a swing of his coffee before he grinned and transformed his weapon again before getting ready to bat. Zwei saw this and jumped up before Oobleck launched Zwei in a flaming ball as e hit a Mech knocking it down and causing it to be run over by the train without harming the pilot.

Flare laughed at this as he tried to breath. "Road kill!" He called as Ruby pushed Flare back.

"Hey pay attention." Ruby said as Flare laughed.

"You have spirit I'll tell you that much." Flare said as he laughed his ass off. The Second Mech came closer only for Oobleck to fire flame at it as Sliver and Beret disarmed and subdued the other mechs with their soul metal. "Guess that leave you and me red riding hood." Flare said as he was prepared to summon his arm.

"Guess I have no choice." Ruby said before grabbed her scythe at the ready. The two then summoned there armors becoming Yaiba and Zex as the two took a battle stance ready to fight.

The two then charged as Yaiba was mixing her semblance with the armor trying to use speed to get passed Zex's defense. But Zex before firing at Yaiba but missing thanks to Yaiba's speed. Zex looked around before channeling his aura to his shield and slamming it down as it burst around the ground them knocking Yaiba to the side.

"Don't underestimate me." Yaiba said before using the Scythe to latch onto the train and get herself back on it.

(In the Train)

Rachel, Weiss, Blake, and Yang landed inside the train as they looked around. "I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said as Weiss pulled out a cartridge of Dust rounds.

"Here. This should help you." Weiss said passing the cartridge to Blake. Blake pulled out her sword and loaded the weapon as she then sheathed it again. The four ran through the cart only for Neo to land in front of them and smirked.

Yang glared before getting ready. "You tree go on ahead. She's mine." Yang said only for Rachel to step up.

"Sorry Yang this is my fight me and her have unfinished business from a long time ago." Rachel said as Yang looked.

"Well I guess I'll help you then, after all two on one will make things fun." Yang said as the two had their weapons ready.

Weiss and Blake ran ahead, when look like Neo was about to stop them until Yang, and Rachel fire a shot at Neo, Yang using her gauntlets and Rachel her brush.

Weiss and Blake got pass Neo as they ran pass as she recover from the sudden attack by the huntress and Makai priest.

Yang and Rachel walked up to the madou horror, as they got close, Neo look to their eyes, and change her different color eyes back and forth of brown and pink.

After a moment, Yang throw the first punch, but her attack back fired, and Rachel pulled out her burst and pointed it at Neo head and fire a shot almost point blank range, Neo dodged it with ease.

Neo twirl and swung her Umbrella at Rachel, as she held out her sitar and blocked it before Yang came up and throw a lot of punching as Neo dodge those with ease. Rachel follow up with her weapon in axe mode and swing it at her.

Neo went on the defends as she blocked Both Yang and Rachel's attack with ease, as Yang got too close, Neo jump over, and nail Yang with a kick to her head sending her down.

Rachel did an upper axe cut to Neo, but she back flipped before the blade could touch her.

Yang was back up, and ran to Neo, throw punches as well fire shot from her Ember Celica but Neo block those attack with her Umbrella open, and treated like a match with swords as she jab it at Yang , and then Close her umbrella and hit yang with hit.

Rachel came jumping over as she pointed her brush at Neo and fire a shot, but she jump back fire the shot hit her, flipping back until Neo came to a Box to sit on.

(Weiss and Blake)

Weiss and Blake keep running to the front cart, and so far didn't ran into anyone, until they hear a chainsaw, as they looked wonder what it was.

Up ahead is a Huge White Fang member with a big ass chain saw as he drags it across the floor.

Weiss and Blake saw their enemy ahead as Weiss gave it thought and said, "You go on ahead." "Got it." Blake spoken then she increases her speed to try and get back chainsaw user.

AS the chainsaw guy lifts it up and laughs as if he was going to enjoy it. As both of them came up to the guy when he was about to swing the saw down, but Blake and Weiss block it and push the Faunus back. With Blake taking the moment to ran past the chainsaw psycho.

Weiss kneel down and jump at the chain saw guy, with her rapier, but the guy was faster than he looked, as he blocked Weiss attacks, but Weiss was faster as she got the upper hand, she hit him sending him up for a moment as he came down right away.

Weiss smile at her small victor, as she looked ahead and saw Blake headed into the next cart, leaving her with the Chainsaw Psycho.

AS he gotten back up with his weapon and said, "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee."

Weiss stood ready as she raise her rapier with the cylinder in it spin on a different dust use.

(Blake)

Blake reach the 2nd to last train cart, as she ran into, someone she really hate as in front of her was no other than Roman Torchwich.

"Hello kitty cat. Ya miss me?" Roman spin his cane around before resting it on his shoulder as he gave a mocking tone saying, "You know, we really oughtta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk."

Blake just got piss as she ran to him, as Roman sighed and came at Blake as well, with Blake use her Semblance and with the element clip Weiss gave her, she made a fire clone as she zoom pass him as Roman hit the close and exploded in fire.

Roman was in the air for a moment before Blake jump up and slashes at the baster and knocks him down hard, but he was stronger than the White Fang members it seems as he gotten up from it.

Blake landed on her feet as she held her sword and sheath in a combat stands. Roman just got piss as she aim his cane gun and fire, as Blake made another clone made of stone, as it block the attack, leaving the lower half of it.

Blake run over the ruin clone as Roman swung his cane at her to knock her away, but Blake use her clones again as she got out of the way then charge in low as she attack, Roman block as much as he could and counter, Blake jump back leaving an ice clone with Roman got his cane stuck in it somehow.

AS Roman try to break free, Blake was far back a she charge her aura and send an energy slash wave at Roman, made him go flying back, hitting the door to the front, as well dropping his cane.

When Roman was about to get up, Blake was on top as she slam her foot down on him, and pointed her sword as well.

Roman looked nerves as he gave a small laugh and clear his throat as he said, "Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally. We're on the same side, and you know it." Roman is trying to say anything to save his own ass.

(Weiss)

AS the chain saw Psyche came at he, Weiss made a shield out of her own aura and block it, and then use it to force away the guy, but he recover and slash his chain saw down, about to saw Weiss in half, but she repel it, making it hit to the side of it.

Weiss did fast and striking moves as she struck the guy's mask got him turn around, soon he grab hold of the hand and swung the saw the other way, as Weiss jumped over it, and keep striking him, knocking him down.

The battle continued as Weiss weaved and dodged the chainsaw as she returned with a strike from her rapier. Weiss dodged the attacks before summoning a clock like Glyph under her feet and then summoning multiple Glyphs around the White Fang chainsaw psycho before she ran forward. Once she did that she began ricochet off each Glyphs as she struck the large man.

Weiss then jumped up after knocking the White Fang member down and used a Glyph to knock down her opponent. She then jumped up to attack again but the man saw her and used his chance to grab her face. "Come here princess." He said before grabbing her and throwing her down to the ground. The result was a small crater as the man was gaining the upper hand.

(With Yang and Rachel)

Yang stomped torts Neo only for Rachel to shoot at her with her weapon. Neo seeing this coming dodged the attack and avoided a punch from Yang. Yang of course began punching at Neo but Neo dodged the attacks and returned with kicks and smashes from her umbrella. Neo soon had her leg caught by Yang as Rachel came running under with her axe and chopped down but the Madou Horror pulled out her Madou Brush and blocked the attack with ease. Yang then threw Neo away but Neo gained her balance and threw Yang to the ceiling causing her to fall and lose consciousness.

"Neo." Rachel began as she glared at the Madou Horror. "Let's end this." Rachel said with her weapon in axe mode.

Neo smirked and reached for her face before ripping of the skin to reveal a fanged skull. Before the Skin healed. Neo then transformed the skin into a large demonic claymore as she smirked at the Makai Priest.

(Blake)

Blake points her sword closer to Roman's neck as he said, "Ooh, still feisty. So, what are we gonna do now?"

The look on Blake face, to show she was just getting mad the more Roman talk as he went on saying, "Do you really think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget what you were? What you've done?"

The doors behind Blake opened up as Weiss came rolling in, been hit pretty hard. Not long after, the chainsaw guy came in wanted to finish what he wanted to do, as to kill a Schnee.

Blake turn back to Roman as he asked, "So what's it gonna be, Blake?" Blake didn't give it a 2nd thought, as she, sheathed her weapon, and then kick Roman's head, hitting his hat off, and knocking him out cold.

Blake ran over to Weiss and roll her over and saw she was still breathing, healthy and all. AS the chain saw guy came up to them, roaring up his saw, as he was about to kill them, until Blake gotten a hold on Weiss and vanish.

(Rachel and Yang)

Rachel was knock back next to Yang with a gash on her arm, as Neo came walking up to them dragging her claymore over, as Rachel was about to get up until Neo was on top of them both, the Madou raise her sword to end them.

Raise it high in the air, and then dropped on to them, as Rachel brace for impacted, but a masked fighter with a long sword came up and slash the claymore, destroying it, and cut neo to the wound left a fire burn, as ember are shown.

The blade part of the claymore landed a few inches away from Rachel, as she uncover her eyes, and saw it, then look up to see who saved her, and saw a masked woman, and the weapon she was using, to her surprise as she said, "The Madou dust sword prototype?"

Neo to her look was surprise, even to the wound she gotten from the attack as both her eyes change to a pure white. The Masked woman look to the Madou horror, as she took a step with her left foot showing the weapon system she had, a cylinder turn to show many different blades in it, as the sword exchange blade for a new one.

Pulling a blood red sword blade out, as it show Makai energy was running through it, like it was coated in it.

Neo looked very worry, using her ability make a quick escape, as she knew what weapon that is and spelled trouble for her, even to someone that knows how to use it.

The woman saw Neo escape but didn't chase her down. As she was about to do something as Rachel speak up asked, "Who are you?"

The masked woman turn Yang who was still knocked out, and Rachel who had many cuts and gash on her arm. As the Woman look to both of them, she sheath her sword to change blades as it stop at a green one.

Rachel was worry to what the woman was about to do, as she draw the blade to show a green blade that ignited in Makai flames, and did a slash as Rachel closed her eyes, as the blade came near her but didn't not touch her, but merely the flames on it flew to her onto her wounds as they started to heal.

Rachel surprise once again, as she looks to her own wounds to see they were healing, even the gash on her arm, leaving a small scar in place.

The woman turn to the end of the cart as she slash the air, and somehow opened, a rift of sort and then sheath her weapon, as she was about to leave until she looked at Yang for a moment, before walking off as Rachel asked, "Wait, who are you? Did the Order send you?"

The woman didn't answer, and just walked away. Yang started to awaken as she hear something and open her eyes to the woman that was leaving, and then vanish when the rift close behind.

Yang gotten up and groan as Rachel turn to her and help her up as she asked, "You alright Yang?" Yang nodded as she said, "yea… who was that?"

Rachel look to the where the woman vanish and said, "I don't know."

(With the Makai Knights and the professor)

On top Beret, Silver, Professor Oobleck, and Zwei were taking down Mech like there was no tomorrow. As Beret and silver took out the legs of one with Oobleck aim his weapon and fired a fire ball at it, sending it off the train.

Yaiba and Zex were still going on in their battle, Yaiba swinging her scythe, and then slash at Zex as he block it with his shield and got push back from it.

Zex was laughing again as he said, "Tell me Red Riding Hood, do you fight because you crave battle, you want to feel the blood running down your blade to your hands, or just simply for the thrill of it?"

Yaiba stab her scythe on the metal surface of the train cart they were on as she said, "I'm not like you. I didn't' become a huntress, or a knight to seek battle or fights didn't matter as all. I only fight to help other, and make this world a better place, for horror and Grimm to be no more, that a reason to fight for me."

Zex seem disappointed at that, and said, "You know what, I like the golden knight better… at least I know at full strength he can match me, but I guess I need to end this now!" soon absorbing the Inga in the air and making himself stronger, as Yaiba was worry, and soon Zex came at her at fast speed.

Yaiba meet the speed with her own, but her strength was no match as when she slash with her scythe, Zex use his shield to block it to the side, and then slash Yaiba with his sword, knocking her down, as her armor vanish leaving Ruby in place with her scythe stab in the metal cart, near her. She was laying down in pain as Zex said, "Time to wrap this up."

(Following the train)

As the Grimm were still following the train, running down the tunnels, waking for new prey to kill.

They keep running, as a cry of a horse gotten some of their attention as they look back only to meet with a madou horse foot to their face, and a sword at their heads.

As on the horse, it was Sirius with no armor but had his sword still transformed, as he stood on top of Gouten.

"Almost there Gouten, just hang on a bit longer" Sirius said to Gouten as the horse cry out and ran faster as it did, as Both of them ran pass all the Grimm that was in front of them, cutting down any that stood in their way, and came up to the side of the train itself.

(Ruby)

AS Zex was on top of Ruby as he raises his sword to her and said, "It was a good battle, but you are just a new born knight."

As he was about to kill her, Gouten cry out making him stop mid swing, as Gouten jump to the train where Zex and Ruby was at then vanish as a gold light engulfed it, but within the light is Sirius, cover in a gold aura, as he leap to the dark knight as Zex turn to him, as Sirius' let his aura flow to his sword as it shine in a golden light, and then slash at Zex, hitting its armor chink. Then a burst of Golden aura filled the area.

Zex flew back as he was cover in the gold aura that dispel the Inga within him, and his armor came off leaving Flare armor less.

Ruby was blinded by the light for a moment having her eyes close, she open them and look to her savior, to see Sirius holding his normal katana Garoken sword but still cover in a gold aura, to Ruby should could think of Sirius, her hero shining In the dark.

Flare got up weaken, as he look to Sirius, and then started to laugh as he said, "Well… I never thought to see you here, but I guess I shouldn't count you out at all."

Sirius gold aura died down as he sheath his sword, and kneel down to Ruby, putting a hand behind her head and lift her up as he said, "You alright?"

Ruby gave a smile and said, "I'm okay." Ruby said in a chirpy tone, but winces in pain a bit, she felt sore and bruise but it still hurt.

Flare looked to the duo as he grinned manically as he then laughed. "Oh this is rich well then this should make things fun!" Flare called as he saw the Yaiba Scythe. Ruby got up and grabbed the scythe as she glared at Flare.

"Why are you doing this, why did you become a Horror!" Ruby said as Flare then stopped laughing as if his laughter and joy of killing was halted. Flare then looked at the duo with a cold look as he glared at them with an ice cold look that was the opposite of his sadistic laughter.

"Its best you stay out of other people past new born Knight otherwise you might find yourself in a bad situation." Flare said as he glared at them as apparently something in his past still edged him on to this day.

(With Sliver, Beret, and Oobleck)

"Go help your teammates I'm going to teach these people a lesson." Oobleck said as Sliver and Beret nodded to that and went to catch up with Ruby and Sirius.

(With Ruby and co)

The rest of team RWBY arrived as the rest of team SSBR was also there as they glared at Flare who looked back and saw to his joy the dead end as Flare laughed.

"Well looks like this is our stop." Flare said as he sheathed his sword. "Now let's see what you two teams will pull off." Flare said as he smiled at what the outcome will be.

"What do we do?" Yang asked as she looked around.

Ruby looked to Weiss as they both had an idea. Sirius saw this as well as nodded.

"Everyone gather together and hold on!" Sirius called before Weiss spun around and stabbed her rapier into the ground and creating a dome of ice around them to shield them from the explosion. Once the train hit the wall you could hear Flare laughing his ass off as I was soon halted as something might have happened to him. Too the two teams all they saw was white and all the heard was a high pitch ringing in their ears as it was all white.

(Later)

As Ruby was coming two she saw her teammates were ok as they were getting up, Weiss did a thumbs up to Ruby showing they were ok. Ruby then looked and saw Sirius was getting up as he nodded to Ruby with Sliver helping Rachel up followed by Beret helping up Yang as it was evident hey were all ok. You could hear the sound of the alarms sounding n Vale signaling a breach as Yang and Blake coughed a bit. Ruby got up and hissed in pain a bit and saw that people were gathered looking to the two teams that had appeared in an explosion right under their feet.

That was when Rumbling was heard and from the rubble, the Grimm emerged as they roared and went after people with the intent of tearing them apart. Sirius and Ruby looked around seeing people afraid and screaming as they ran for their lives as Ruby glared at the Grimm as did Sirius as both knew they had to take these Grimm down and save as many people as they can.

(TBC)

(ESKK: Wow new record 25,000 words and a total of 52 pages. Wow me, and really outdid ourselves. Anyway leave a review and as always. Ja Ne.


	18. Chapter 12 The Breach

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's me and here we are rounding down to the end of Volume 2. Anyway glad I kept so many viewers this far it makes me so happy I can just explode… in fact… *BOOM!*

ESKK: Ok my random moment is over now enjoy the fic.

 **Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of knight's mankind was given hope**

*Insert Garo Guren no Tsuki op 2: Gekka

(Start Beacon Academy Night JNPR Dorm room)

Jaune was sleeping as you hear him snoring the night away as he seemed peaceful in his sleep. That was when Jaune's scroll on his bedside table activated as it vibrated for a bit before playing a ring tone to show he was receiving a call. Jaune woke up and picked up the phone and saw it was Ruby before answering the phone. "Hello?" He asked only to be met with static as it was loud and you could hear other noises which caused Jaune to get the phone away from his ear.

The call soon ended as Jaune looked at it. "Ruby?" He asked wondering why she would call this late at night. Next to where the phone was, was; the Makai language textbook he was loaned as Jaune had been learning the meaning behind each Makai Symbol.

(Scene Break that morning)

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha said as team JNPR was walking to their transport to get to the village and shadow the huntsman there.

"You think?" Jaune asked as he was dressed in his Madou Robes.

"Probably a butt-dial." Nora said as she skipped along.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field plus they have Team SSBR to accompany them. We should be focusing on our own mission." Ren said as he followed behind Nora.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE DEPUTIES!" Nora called a she appeared in front of Ren.

"I just got this... feeling. I, I don't know." Jaune said as he walked to the airship.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha began only for the siren from vale to sound as they looked to Vale and saw smoke coming from it. The sound soon got to the Academy as it was signaling all Huntsman to prepare for battle as the Grimm have breached into Vale. Nora covered her ears at the loud sound as team JNPR saw that Vale was in trouble big time.

"We're changing our mission. Everyone onboard." Jaune ordered as they ran to a different airship with its destination being Vale. When Ren was about to board the ship Jaune stopped him. "Ren we'll make it out to that village another time." Jaune said as Ren nodded and got in. "Take us into the city!" Jaune ordered as he got into the ship.

(Nearby)

"You don't think." Emerald asked as Cinder looked to Vale.

"Sure looks like it. Looks like Flare couldn't control his trigger finger." Mercury said as he and Emerald arrived to where Cinder was and saw the smoke.

"That's still days away." Emerald said as Cinder looked to the chaos with a glare.

"So? What do we do?" Mercury asked as Cinder looked on as in her eyes you can tell she was pissed off.

(Vale)

A Taijutu roared as Team RWBY and SSBR were surrounded as they held there weapons at the ready. "No holding back everyone!" Sirius called as he was ready to summon his armor.

"Right!" Team SSBR and team RWBY agreed as they were ready to kick ass. Sirius then raised his sword and summoned his armor becoming Garo, followed by Beret raising his spear and summoning the armor of Dan thus becoming Dan. Sliver spun his sword around himself summoning his armor and becoming Baron as the Makai Knights of teams SSBR was ready.

 _ **"You best armor up too Ruby can't let them have all the fun."**_ Eclipse said as she then yawned. _**"Wake me up when the fight is over."**_ She said as Ruby smiled and summoned her armor by spinning her scythe much like she does with Crescent Rose but the circle was summoned on her back before Yaiba stood in Ruby's place.

The snake Grimm roar out as all the Grimm around started to charge, as Yaiba took strike, with her amazing speed within Yaiba armor, she was so fast all you could see was an after image with flaming rose petals as she cut them down and they burn.

Garo came up next lighting Garoken aflame, as the green fire ran down his sword, he cut one down and punch and incoming Grimm, then stab another, before he did an vertical slash, send a wave of flames to the Grimm in front of him, as they been engulf In the Makai Flames and cry out before they died.

Yang went charging in as she gotten on one of the Grimm's face before jumping in the air using her gauntlets as thrust that shot her into the air, and she keep blasting away at the Grimm's below, but fail to notices the ones flying at her, as she hear them but too late as they grab her messing with her flight plan and let go of her, and she fell to the ground making a small creator to her size.

Grimm surrounded her as she did get herself stuck a bit, as they were about to pounce on her, Dan came in stabbing a few, and arc slash to a small group that came at him. Next thing as the Grimm surrounding him charged, and he stab his stamp into the ground and then grab on as he spin around and around kicking every Grimm that came his way.

Blake was fighting against a few Grimm's around her as cutting them with her weapon or bashing them with her sheath, then turn her weapon into gun mode and fire at the incoming Grimm's.

Baron was up next, cutting down the fast Grimm that came at him, and soon a huge one was upon him, growled at this, as Baron ran up to this enemy, jump over it as to stab it in the head and cut down its spin, as it fell over and on top of a few Grimm's that was in the way.

Weiss was slashing at the Grimm that came near her, without moving from her spot, as she slash, jab, stab, and hit away them, soon summon a glyphs below her as it summon a bigger weapon made of ice and copy her strike, as her attack with a horizontal slash, the huge ice weapon did the same and took out a huge group of them.

Rachel was jumping over the Grimm's with her weapon in shield and gun mode, as she took aim and fire over the Grimm's heads as they were meet with a hail storm of Makai dust bullets. Landed as quickly change her weapon to axe mode and, chop one at its chest, then throw it around to the Grimm's around her, and then throw it in the air as it came off and went flying.

Yang was back on her feet, as she kick up a car and punch it as a few incoming Grimm that came her way, as the card was sent through the group like they were dominos as each one fell following the other as the last one was smash into a wall.

Baron kick a Grimm away then he was soon surrounded by the Grimm's as they came at him fast. They landed on top of Baron in a huge dog pile form; soon the ball of Grimm had electricity running through them as they were blasted off by the lightning explosion that came off of Baron himself.

Yaiba stop as she saw the snake Grimm creature as it roar at her, as she was about to go at it, until the sound of a boom came to her and a voice she knew well as she look up and see Nora as she was yelling, "Nora, Smash!" as she slam her hammer down on the snake Grimm's head that brought it down.

Nora landed back as her team mates gather around to the same spot she was at. As Pyrrha appeared in a flash, as she raise her weapon and said, "Let's move."

Jaune was about to say something but the team already went at the Grimm's around, as Jaune sighed as he still didn't get a team leader respect as well as he wanted.

Raising his sword in the air and summon his Gaia armor, as he saw the others have their armor out as well so he thought he'll join the battle as a knight as well, but not know who the 4th knight was that was with them.

Nora was up in a Grimm face as she swung her hammer around and hit it in its face as she said, "Smash!" and that's a home run people.

Ren slash at the Grimm with his bladed guns, as kill he one, then came up to another and slash it up at its chest, as it dropped dead.

Gaia came walking up and said, "So who first?" Soon a Grimm drop in behind him as he turn and saw it was a Ursa, how ironic his first kill was a Ursa horror hybrid.

As Pyrrha finish off her small group of Grimm with ease as the last one she stab in its mouth, and pull out, then looked over to Jaune armored up as Gaia as she was still impress to such a guy, as she watch him battle the Grimm.

As the Ursa's claw came right at Gaia, as he pull out his sheath/club and active the shield mode on it, that block it, as the Ursa was push back by the shield before it closed up, then Gaia slash it sword at it, then it dropped dead. Gaia did a small laugh and said, "I got this."

Soon came running up were Sun and Neptune as they came up and Sun said, "Nobody move, junior Detectives!" Then held up a wooden badge in a plastic wallet case.

"WE have badges, so you know its official," Neptune said then shows his wooden badge as Rachel jump back from a Grimm attack and said to them, "Those are kiddy badges, and junior detectives is a little kid roll play." Rachel fire at a grim before charging forth, Leaving Neptune and Sun with their cool moment in ruin.

That was when Atlas battleship began to fly overhead creating back wind as Sun and Neptune were awe struck to the point that Sun dropped his badge. The Makai Knights saw this before an Ursa came behind Yaiba but was shot down by a gunship. Yaiba saluted the ship in respect as she then charged into the battle again. The Gunships began to open there backs as the Atlesian Knight Androids were released as they jumped out of the ship and aimed there weapons at the Grimm once they landed and began fighting.

The Grimm were being mowed down as an Ursa fell to Cinder and her teams feet as she looked to them and motioned them forward. Mercury charged in and kicked an Ursa with his shot gun boots as Emerald walked by and took out her magnum like pistols and began firing at the Ursa with them killing multiple Grimm at once but all for one as it was heavily armored and spiked showing it was smart.

It clawed at Emerald only for her to dodge and cartwheel away and transformed her weapons into melee mode as blades popped out giving them a more boomerang like look. Emerald then began slashing at the Ursa with her speed as she slashed it all over before it fell dead as Emerald smirked.

Meanwhile at the crater a mech hand came out as it revealed a damaged Atlesian Paladin as it looked intimidating, but from its head area Zwei came out as he barked and jumped knocking down a Grimm. Zwei then looked to the sky as did Yang as she saw an airship carrying in a Vale team known as Team CFVY as with them was Professor Port with his Giga Axe at the ready. The team jumped out as Velvet and Fox charged at their opponent Coco walked calmly. Yatsuhisho was soon surrounded by Grimm as he grabbed his weapon which was a long and large orange sword with a hook design at the tip as he then swung the weapon around before slamming it onto the ground and sending his opponents flying.

Fox and Velvet were fighting the Grimm with their Melee skills as Fox looked around and saw an Ursa with spikes on its back and charged at it. He began slashing and punching the Ursa with his bladed gauntlets as soon he punched it skyward. As it came down Fox then punched it torts the Grimm where it landed, inflated, and blew up sending spikes to all the other Grimm.

Some flew at the fashion queen Coco as she knocked it away with her bag as she looked to Fox. "Nice hustle Fox. Good Job." She said as she walked torts the Grimm. Coco was soon being roared at by a Beowolf as she glared at it and lowered her sun glasses a bit as she glared at it. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." She began before spitting a bit to the side. "Prepare to die." Coco said ready to kill the Grimm.

The Beowolf Grimm was about to slash at coco, she just smack his claws away, and then kick it in the groin, as the Grimm wrench in pain and fell down forward in front of Coco, as she lifts her case up over head then slam it down, smashing its head on the concrete.

More Grimm came at her, as she just hit them away with her case, then the Deathstalker send its stinger down at her, at which she dodged it and fell back to her friend Velvet as she was about to use her weapon until coco said, "Hey come on, you spent all semester building that up."

Velvet sighed as she stand down with Coco stepping up again as she said, "Don't waste it here."

AS Coco flip a switch on her case it soon transformed into a mini-gun, as she took aim with it and fire upon the Grimm, tore the Deathstalker apart, and mowed the rest down.

Aimed up at the Nevermore that was flying above that seem one gotten cut in half by the rapid fire of bullets that came at it and both halves of it came down on top of other Grimm, while the other nevermore just went down behind some buildings.

Team CFVY gather together as they saw they did their part, and now more to do as they moved out and hunt down the Grimm in the area.

(Professor Oobleck, Port, and Zwei)

AS Zwei walk up to Professor Oobleck as he was fitting himself after gotten out from the mech he was in. As Mr. Port came up to him to see if he was alright, which he nodded to show he was.

A roar of Grimm caught there attention as both Professors turn to see a horde of Grimm coming at them and soon they took action as Professor Port walk up and swung his axe around, summoning a circle as which it open it halo of lights and incase him in his bulking green armor with his axe in hand as standing there was 'Beast Knight Giga', with Makai word formed behind him in flames and earth.

 **GIGA**

Giga charged in at the Grimm's with Oobleck backing him up as he fired flames from his thermos staff and hit a few before Giga leap into the air and cut down a huge Grimm.

Coming up from behind all the Grimm that were down was Glynda, with a mad look in her eyes as Grimm came up from behind her as she smacks them away with ease to the look of it, you don't want to mess with her at this moment.

When Glynda came up to the center of the city area, she raise her whip/brush weapon as the both end glowed and pieces of concrete were flying around, and soon were being put back together, and soon a part of the city was fix as if it wasn't destroyed at all.

(Scene break)

The Grimm's were chase off by Teams RWBY, SSBR, JNPR, CFVY, and the professors that help them out as well.

Mercury and Emerald brought Torchwick into the gunship to be carried off into prison as he looked. "Oh I can't believe you caught me. You really taught me the error of my ways." Torchwick said as he looked to the teams. At Atlesian Knight grabbed Torchwicks arm as he glared. "Hey, hey watch the hat!" Torchwick called as he was brought into custody.

Emerald and Mercury walked over to the group as they smiled which Ruby returned as everyone was giving themselves a pat on the back for a job well done. Neptune and Sun fist bumped each other as all seemed right with the world. But that was a horse was heard as everyone looked and saw a violet Madou Horse running to a pile of rubble that was left unnoticed with the sound of insane laughter being heard as soon a sword show out of the rubble as from the rubble Zex came out and jumped on to the Madou Horse as he was laughing his a** off.

"You win this round but this is just the beginning!" Zex laughed as he then rode off.

"Hey what about me!" Torchwick called before he was shoved into the airship.

"After him!" Ironwood called as many ships flew off and chased after Zex to stop him from escaping.

Ruby was also going to give chase only for Sirius to stop her. "No we're spent right now we need to gather our strength for next time." Sirius said as Ruby looked before sighing.

"Alright." Ruby said as Zex was making his escape.

(Scene Break Beacon)

Team RWBY was sitting at the cliff at Beacon overlooking Vale as they sat there enjoying the sun set. "Well we did it." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"We did it." Blake repeated before Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"More or less the Fallen Knight got away and now we are only left with more questions than answers."**_ Eclipse said as Weiss spoke.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"A Grimm destroyed a building I wouldn't count on it."** _ She said with a yawn.

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery Horror girl was." Ruby said as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"I have a lot of catching up to do."** _ Eclipse said as she yawned. _**"To much work for one Madou Ring."** _ Eclipse said with a yawn.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said as she looked to Ruby.

 _ **"We don't have all the answers but a lot of dangerous people have been put behind bars, Horrors were cut down, and Grimm were also cut down."**_ Eclipse said lazily as she yawned. _**"For now I think training will be for the best to cut down Horrors and for this Vytal festival."**_ Eclipse said as soon out of nowhere a staff hit the top of Ruby's head catching the team off guard as Ruby was wide eyed.

"Ow!" Ruby called as she held her head.

"Sloppy." Beret said as he forced Ruby to her feet.

"Hey what's the big idea Beret?!" Yang called as Beret looked.

"If she is going to be a true Makai Knight she needs to train in combat of Horrors and I volunteered to train her." Beret said as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Plus she needs to get suited out for future Horror confrontations."**_ Eclipse said as Goruba followed.

 _ **"A female Makai Knight if she's anything like her predecessor it could be troublesome."**_ Goruba said as he knew how lazy Eclipse can be.

Sirius could only nods and said, "I do agree with Beret, Ruby. You may wield the scythe, but there are times where new knight must refine their skills to combat within or outside of their own armor, with all of its power means nothing, unless you can use it to the fullest and with control."

Ruby understands, she used that flame flash-step technique with her Yaiba scythe and it took a chuck out of her own energy to use it.

Eclipse use her link with ruby and spoken to her about it as she said _ **, "The Flame flash-step was Yaiba signature move to dispose of lowly horror fast, and stand equal to higher kinds as well. You will learn how to use it without wasting energy, but until then I suggest you get a new weapon to help you."**_

"Well… I guess I can try to train myself," Ruby said as she got another bump to her head and time by Silver, as Ruby said, "OW!"

"Do or do not, there is no try. You ether do the training or not," Silver said as he got a punch by Yang to his arm as his face show discomfort, he didn't say anything out loud.

"You would stop hitting her, she already tired as it is," Yang said as Beret bow and said, "I'm sorry Yang for my teammate behavior."

"Didn't you did it first?" Silver said as Beret look to him as he said, "To test her reflexes, not giving quote of doing something than trying."

As it was about to lead to an argument that Sirius sighed and Rachel came up to them both and smack the back of both their head and said, "Don't start arguing, you two. It been a very long day for everyone. We can talk about Ruby's training tomorrow, for now let's get some rest."

Everyone could agree with her as Ruby said, "Time for bed."

Weiss: Oh please, yes

Blake: Absolutely

Yang: I'm going to sleep forever

Rachel: I need my beauty sleep

Silver: I got early morning training

Beret: My mind need rest

Sirius: I might meditate before going to bed

But before anyone could go anywhere, a childlike person wearing a mask was standing before Them in front of Ruby, and with a letter in his hand as Yang stood there confuse, Blake surprise as she didn't sense the child coming to them, and Weiss freak out as she said, "What- what is that?!" Weiss stood behind Rachel as she said, "A messenger."

The child held up the letter to Ruby for some reason, as she said, "Uh… thanks?" she ruby it as the messenger nodded before vanishing.

Weiss looked around as she said, "Where did that child go, he was just standing here?" Rachel patted her shoulder and said, "Its best we don't ask question that we aren't ready for."

Ruby look to the letter then around and then she look to Eclipse as she raise her to the letter as she Yawn and said, _**"You got a letter, what do you want me to do about it?"**_

"Don't you breathe fire?" Ruby asked as she remembers seeing Zaruba doing it once.

 _ **"What do I look like, Zaruba? (Hey!) I don't breathe fire, I create it with the Yaiba scythe and you not ready to do that yet."**_ Eclipse said then gave a Yawn. Sirius walks up and held out his Madou Lighter for Ruby to use as he said, "You can use my lighter."

Ruby smile as she accepted it as Yang gave a smile to that.

Ruby lit the lighter before the letter turned to ashes and then the ashes formed a message that Ruby could not understand at all. _**"Begin your training as a Makai Knight Silver Eyes Rose and when it comes time for you to become a full Makai Knight seek out the Watchdog in the boundaries between the Vale and the Grimm."** _ Eclipse read as Ruby looked.

"What's with the riddle?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"Many of the messaged be it from the senate or the Watchdog are made as riddles reason being is so to better keep their secrets and test young Knights into solving them."**_ Eclipse said before she yawned. _**"She wants you to train as a Knight before going to her so for the time being you should train. I'm going to sleep."**_ Eclipse said as Weiss looked.

"Wow that Ring is lazy." Weiss said as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Well she is known to be lazy but not usually at this level, looks like being asleep for so long really tired her out so no doubt she's trying to regain her strength."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked.

"Well then nothing we can do for now except sleep and train for the Vytal Festival." Sirius said as everyone nodded and headed inside.

(Meanwhile in Ozpins office)

Ozpin was sitting in his office as he was facing out the window as on the holographic screen on his desk the councilmen of Vale were on the line. "Ozpin? Ozpin!" He called as Ozpin turned to them and faced them.

"Yes, councilor." Ozpin greeted as the Council looked.

"You left us with no choice; The Vytal Festival Tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens." The Councilman said before clearing his throat as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council, and together have decided that the best option is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event." The Councilman said as Atlas was also on the line.

"Thank you Councilman." He began as his face on the screen enlarged. "Our kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that this event runs as smoothly, and safely, as possible." Ironwood said as the Councilman's silhouette screen then enlarged.

"And we thank you, General." The Councilman said as Ozpin was keeping his cool.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked as the Councilman looked.

"For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion regarding your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood reports of these last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I'm sure you understand." The Councilman said before the call ended as Ironwood was now taking the screen.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me." Ironwood said before the call ended. Ozpin then looked out the window before Eruba spoke.

 _ **"My things are becoming quiet troublesome."**_ Eruba said as she looked to her partner.

"I know." Ozpin said as he looked out the window.

(With Ironwood)

Ironwood on his ship looked to Beacon tower as the sun set and looked down. "You brought this on yourself." Ironwood said before turning around and heading to one of the cell doors as he had two guards stationed at it who saluted him before the door opened to reveal Torchwick without his hat. Ironwood glared at Torchwick before he began to speak. "Leave us." He ordered as the two guards nodded and left. Torchwick looked up to Ironwood as the General began to speak. "I've been informed, that so far you've refused to cooperate with the authorities." Ironwood said as Torchwick looked as he smirked.

"I know this might be hard to believe General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement." Torchwick said Ironwood looked.

"How about the world's strongest military power?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Hm, first impressions..." Torchwick began as he looked around his small cell. "Not great." The criminal said as he looked to Ironwood.

"I'm going to give you one chance: Who's really behind all this? And where did you accomplice run off too?" He asked as Torchwick looked.

"Well as for my ditching friend I don't know he's always pulling a vanishing trick at one place or another. As for who's behind this, isn't it obvious?" He asked as he looked to him. "You're looking at him." Torchwick said as he crossed one leg over the other as Ironwood didn't buy it.

Ironwood chuckled before walking away. "Very well then." He said as he walked away.

"What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk." Torchwick called as Ironwood walked away.

"The Council has given me full custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can assure you we'll have plenty of time to... 'Talk'." Ironwood said as Torchwick looked.

"Oh, wonderful." He said before he began to laugh evilly as the door then closed.

(In Vale with Cinder and co)

The four were gathered together as Flare was back to being his calm self as he didn't look like a madman at the moment. "All in all, I'd call today a success." Cinder said as she smiled.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald said as Flare looked.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Mercury said before a new voice spoke.

"No." He began as a bull Faunus walked out as he was wearing a black suit and coat as on the coat was a rose like design, upon his face was a Grimm Mask as it was obvious who it was.

"Adam I was wondering where you ended up." Flare said as he looked at him.

"Hello Flare and your right the White Fang won't listen to you, but they will listen to me." Adam said as he looked.

(Scene Break that Night)

Yang was walking through Beacon as you could hear the sound of wind chimes as she soon arrived at the fountain where the masked figure from before stood in her path as she looked at her. "Who are you?" Yang asked as she looked to the woman.

It was silence at first as the masked figure then took off her mask as her violet eyes soon saw a mirror of herself but with black hair as Yang's eyes soon turned red. "Yang. We have a lot to talk about." The woman said as Yang was shocked as to who she was seeing.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow it's the end of the second volume. I'm so proud of myself. Anyway the next three chapter will be fillers so for those who don't like fillers wait on your toes for the beginning of Volume 3. Wow one more Volume before this fic is done and we begin a whole new Garo/RWBY Series. Anyway please leave behind a review all.


	19. Chapter 13 New Moon and Yaiba Awakens

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey what's up, it's me with the first Filler chapter of Garo SSBR of Makai so hopefully you will all enjoy this. Now then leave behind a review sense this Saga of Garo is nearly reaching its end.

 **Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of knight's mankind was given hope**

*Insert RWBY opening 3: When it Falls

(Beacon, P.T.G)

Team RWBY, and SSBR were out on the field, even Jaune as Silver requested him to join the training, as who know of how much he would need it.

Ruby and Beret were going at each other, as Ruby with Yaiba scythe, she train every moment she could, as she was good with crescent rose, but now with her new weapon she needed to learn how use it better, as normal weapon are easy, soul metal weapon were another story, as Silver did give tips to her.

Beret went into the motion of stabs with his spear at ruby, as she tries to parry them, it was just a matter of not if she can do it but how long that she can do it.

Given the chance Ruby would find a way to break Beret movement, and when she did, she goes in for the strike. Beret jumped over her and kicks the back of her shoulder to make her stumble forward, fall face first into dirt.

Beret turn to Ruby as he said, "You gotten better than last time, but you still have much to do, you still need to knock me down "Ruby, no horrors, Grimm's or Dark knight would not stand there to give you a shot at them."

Ruby gotten up taking keep breath to calm herself, as she gotten up, she pick up Yaiba scythe, and then slash down as she vanish with a trail of flames left behind as she did her 'Flame Flash-step', Beret took notice before ruby did it as he twist and kneel down to a 360 spin as he held his spear out with ruby coming in and trip on it.

"AHHHHH! *Wham"

Ruby screams out before she crash into a tree, being upside down facing back, as she slowly came down, with everyone else on the side, with Rachel standing with Yang as she said "Looks like the tree… is a hit."

(Sound effects)

*Ba-dum-CHING!

Both of them laugh at that joke, as Weiss looked at the two then she said, "Why can't you be mature at all, I mean Yang, You sister went flying into a tree trunk."

Yang wave her hand and said, "She's fine, she did that all the time when she was first getting use to Crescent Rose."

Ruby gotten up as Beret said, "That is enough for now ruby, rest for a bit, and later we will get back into your training."

Ruby wobbles a bit, as she was about to Fall down Sirius was at her side and grab her before she fell as he said, "Easy, your energy is low, let me help you to your spot."

Ruby blush a little and said, "S-sure, thank you Sirius."

He nodded as he walked her over to the other with Beret following, as he sat her down under a shaded tree as Silver and Jaune walk up as silver spoken up, "Sirius, we're up."

He nodded as he turn to them and walk out to the field, as he pulls out Garoken, being ready. Jaune had his weapon steady with silver holding his weapon calmly.

AS all three knights were on the field, and soon Rachel announce, " spar, last person standing, wins."

Soon enough all three knight drew there weapon and Jaune activate his shield. AS everyone held steady, with Sirius does his iconic stands, with his sword on his arm as he slides it to the tip as he said, "Come at me with everything you got."

Silver first one to charge in, going after Sirius first, and the two engage with their swords. To Sliver he was fast and strong with his strikes, with Sirius keep up, he broke off the standoff and knock Silver away with a round house kick.

Jaune came in after as he slash at Sirius, he dodge it of course, and parry off against him, as Jaune was slow at first but his strength was great, with many heavy duty training, Jaune gotten his muscle to grown with his sword style.

Sirius was fast on the strikes as he took a step to the side as Jaune send his blade into the dirt, with Sirius took the motion to strike, then Jaune held up his shield to block it, as well push Sirius back, with Silver jumping over and took over.

Ruby look at the fight and said, "They are both ganging up on Sirius, I thought this was everyone person for them self or something?"

Yang gave a smile and said, "Ah your worry about your golden knight, Princess Rose?" Ruby just blush at that as Rachel giggle and said to her, "It fine Ruby, it happen all the time with these fights, as these things turn into 2 on 1 to get it one on one, and Sirius did say come at him, so he did challenge them both to do so."

Sirius knock silver's sword out his hands and send him back with a palm strike. AS Jaune saw silver to go down, eh charge at Sirius, as he came faster with his swings, but the swing themselves were wild, as Sirius had a problem with people swinging their weapon wildly, he took on himself to stop it, as he gotten close to him tackle against the shield, to halt Jaune strikes, as before Jaune could push him off, Sirius gotten out of the way as Jaune shove his shield forward with no sense of control as he left himself wide open, as Sirius came up as he held his weapon reverse grip, and slam it against Jaune chest and send him back, with his sword and shield flew out of his hands.

Last one stand was Sirius as pretty much team RWBY was impressed by Sirius taken on two people at once and knocks them down.

Yang nodded and said, "I got to say he tougher than I give him for." Rachel nodded and said, "That the user of Garo for you."

Blake turn to Rachel and said, "What does Garo have to do with his skills?"

"Uh? Oh, nothing really, it more like keeping tradition, as every time Garo has pass down to a new wielder, they somehow would face challenge, as some may say set up by fate to test their worth, and each one succeeded, to every victory Garo are legendary and pass down in the 'Makai Order' history and in some rare cases story that were made into book," Rachel said.

"Garo himself is a living saying to the Creed itself, 'Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of knight's mankind was given 'hope'. In the Makai language, Garo means hope." Beret said as he knew the Makai language enough by his teachings.

With team RWBY does know about Sirius is a strong fighter, but Garo itself was another thing, and hear it has history and legends itself.

Blake was surprise to that as now she thought about it, she remember stories about a golden knight being he savior to the people, as he battle against the darkness itself.

Ruby and Yang in the same boat as Blake remembering about story of a gold knight being the heroes that they always thought of. For Yang had a thought as she remember what Ruby sometimes says when She read her the stories as she asked, "So Ruby you still want to marry your story book hero?" Ruby just blush as she said, "Yang!"

Weiss was thinking something else, as she knew of what she gotten from Rachel is, Makai knights were like Noble people, and with Priest were just commend people, other than a few special ones that made legends themselves like purified the land with their own energy so no horror would spawn, or the very making of Makai armor. To Weiss thought of Sirius, he was noble, he was strong, he carry on his father legacy with honor along with his mother kindness, as she saw Sirius as a person keep honor in his own families name, as she wish she could be like that.

With Sirius, as he sheath his sword, and took a breath as Zaruba said, _**"Work up a sweat yet?"**_ Sirius gave his normal smile and said, "Not yet, but that was a good spar."

Jaune got up coughing a bit as that strike to his chest did sting, but good thing his aura help, and the Makai clothing he wears also helps to a degree as well.

Silver recover fast as he was already back on his feet and walking to his leader as he said, "I don't get it, I train for many years, 5 hours a day, but you just make fan and paint, yet you still beat me."

Sirius patted his back as he had his smile on his face and said, "It's not about how much training you do, it's how much you are willing to fight, something my teacher Cole taught me. You may beat me one day, but not today."

Ruby clap her hands to that as yang smile and roll her eyes to how Ruby is, as Rachel said, "Alright, it's now us girls to the field." Meaning to Yang, Weiss, Blake, and herself.

When the girls were on the field Sirius spoke. "This is going to be a 2 on 2 match last team standing wins." Sirius said as Rachel smirked.

"Well I'll work with Blake in this spar." Rachel said as Yang smirked.

"Alright then that leaves me with Weiss." Yang said as they got ready to spar.

The two teams got ready as Blake had her sword out as Rachel had her Sitar ready. Yang had Ember Celica ready as Weiss of course had her rapier ready. "Ready?" Sirius began as the two teams of girls were ready to spar. "Begin!" He called before getting out of the way so they may spar.

Yang charged at Rachel but the Makai Priestess pulled out her weapon and turned it into Shield mode blocking the attack from Yang's gauntlets as she then pushed Yang off as Rachel smirked. She then turned her weapon into Axe Mode and slammed it onto the ground creating a shockwave as Yang saw it and quickly got out of the way to avoid it.

"That was a neat trick." Yang said as Rachel shouldered her battle axe.

"Well come on don't give up so soon." Rachel said as Yang smirked before firing her Dust Rounds at Rachel who quickly got out of the way to avoid the attacks but it didn't stop Yang as Rachel quickly hid behind a rock for cover.

Meanwhile Blake and Weiss were going at it as it was Ninja vs Spell Caster as Blake used her clones and Weiss used her Glyphs to battle each other. Blake fired a few rounds at Weiss who summoned a Glyph as a shield before charging at Blake with weapon raised to strike. Blake quickly made a clone to avoid the strike as said clone vanished to which allowed Blake an opening to attack. Blake attacked with her Katana but Weiss blocked the attack with her Rapier as it was a stalemate sense both sides know the others skills after seeing them for so long.

"Yang is really getting into this spar," Ruby said as she looks to the fight, mostly to her own sister fighting against Rachel, as Beret said, "They both are, and that's good, as its best to do any spar on friendly terms, while having fun."

"Eh, I treat Spars as stressed relief, helps loosen joints," Silver said as beret sighed to his teammate and said, "Only you would say that." "And only you would make a commit about it, Boy Scout."

To Yang and Rachel side something exploded that kicked up dirt and Yang from the field said, "Almost had you." "Not even close" Rachel reply to Yang.

Sirius and Jaune look to Weiss and Blake fight, as Jaune said, "She has some fancy foot work." Meaning to Weiss in her fight stands.

"Just one of many forms of combat, and with the right weapon as well, she may have been doing it for a long time, but let not count out Blake as well as she does have skills of her own, not counting her semblance." Sirius said as Blake was going at Weiss with speed and steady strikes, as they are fighting they do know it's just a spar, some wish could say the same for Yang and Rachel.

Ruby look to the other fight as well and wanted to ask Sirius something as she said, "Hey Sirius, Does the Order have members that have similar style to Blake, being stealthy and stuff?"

Sirius took a thought and said, "There is a group that does specializes in stealth and assassination if need be, as most people call them the phantom knights, they are very few in numbers but not to be taken lightly."

To the sound of Eclipse yawning as she said, _**"Sound like they really change a lot of thing during my time of stone."**_

 _ **"You have no idea,"**_ Zaruba said to her.

"Do you know any of those Phantom knights?" Ruby asked out of curiosity as Sirius held two fingers and said, "I know of two, the first being Drake Andreas, The evil bone knight Giru, a man that my teacher Cole took me to and learn of how to survive, against horrors or other knights, not the best teacher but he does get his point across."

"And the 2nd one?" Ruby asked as she wanted to know much about them as Sirius gave a thought and said, "Well never gotten his name as we only meet briefly, but I believe his armor is what started the Phantom knights, as the man I meet held the title of Phantom Knight Crow."

"Crow?" Ruby said as she thought she remembers her uncle being called Crow instead of Qrow, but she thought it just a nick name as how close they sounded together.

"I don't know who makes the names, but it's fitting for the armor itself," Sirius said then duck out of the way of a piece of ice headed his way.

Ruby nodded and said, "Why is that?" Sirius gave a small laugh and said, "Well the armor has another form to say, as you know our armor are model after great wolves, but Crow's armor, it head piece change to a bird like, and unfold wings from its back to take flight."

"Truly one of many, one of a kind armor with no other like it," Silver said as he was over hearing the two, and spoken like he knew the armor as well and Beret too as he nodded as he been listen on as well.

 _ **"But the drawback is that it drains the timer by half giving you less time in the armor."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded.

"Every Makai Armor has an Achilles Heel it was designed that way in the event the Knight ever becomes corrupt." Sirius said as Ruby looked.

"Well I better not fall because then Phantom Knights will come get me." Ruby said as Zaruba chuckled to this.

Yang and Rachel attacked each other as Axe met Gauntlet as it was true that there strength was evenly match as the Axe and Gauntlet relied on brute strength. It was then that Rachel misdirected Yang as she looked like she was about to kick but then swung her Axe downward causing Yang to go wide eyed and block it with her arms as Rachel pushed down on her Axe before pulling the trigger causing the Axe to be pushed down but Yang held strong as both were struggling to one up the other.

Meanwhile Blake and Weiss were about ready to finish their fight as Blake quickly charged at Weiss only for Weiss to attack but Blake created a clone at the last possible second and was able to get a blow in on Weiss drawing blood as Weiss was shocked as she held her arm. Luckily there won't be scarring but that still stung.

"And Weiss is out of the fight." Sirius said as he refereed the spar.

"I can't believe Weiss lost." Jaune said as he was shocked to see this.

"Kick her ass Yang!" Ruby called as Sliver joined in.

"Hey Rachel don't let her one up you!" Sliver called as they cheered for their teammates.

Rachel then smirked before jumping up away from Yang as she finally got some breathing room only for her to notice a Glyph on her belly. Rachel smirked before launching another Glyph at a training post which caused Yang to be pulled torts the post. Rachel then swung her Axe at Yang who was flying torts the Post and in turn smack her with the side of her axe.

Yang spun in the air before slamming into the post face first as she was now stuck. "Not funny." Yang said as she tried to get out.

"Well I would like to "Stick," around but I can't seem to "Attract," more attention with this." Rachel said before snapping her fingers and the Glyphs vanished causing Yang to be free.

"Call! Rachel and Blake win," Sirius said as Blake and Rachel walk up to each other and high five.

After a quick heal up as Sirius call everyone in and said, "Today training was a success, good work everyone, you too Jaune." As the blonde knight rub the back of his head and gave a smile.

"Let call in for today and get some rest and tomorrow, no class, so early morning training, let us not be late for it," Sirius called as Yang groin and Ruby frown for a moment at that as not everyone are early morning riser or morning people.

Everyone soon started to head in as Rachel came up to Yang side and said, "Nice move out there Yang."

"You too, but that Semblance of yours is really hard to counter, if you get hit by it, you can make anything come at each other."

Rachel gave a smile and said, "Well, its apart of my "Magnetic" Personality. But I can do more with it than just attach, I can repulse people as well, and it isn't limit to two so I can do a lot with it as well."

Yang nodded and said, "Nice."

(Scene break)

Within Team SSBR room, Rachel was trying so hard to mark down the area of Inga, but the more she tries narrow it down, it resets as she just put it down and said, "I can't mark down the Inga, and I need more sensors around the Academy."

Beret was drinking something from a tea cup and said, "Miss Goodwitch already stated she did all she could for sensors, the best she could do is enhance them to a wider radius, but it would mean more area to check out."

"There nothing we can do without alerting the horror that within the school, as the 3rd team member from haven is under suspect but we can't get close without reason and I think she could be onto us already." Silver stated.

"But her teammate are in the dark of things it seem, as they don't care what they think of us, maybe only for combat skill wise, but that's it," Rachel said as everyone nodded..

"Even if we do make a move to the Suspicion of her being a horror, we must keep the peace between the kingdom as if the horror does get away, there would be too many mind to change with little time, and the blame would be on Headmaster Ozpin, and he's already in trouble from the breach and the Grimm attack," Sirius said thinking about outcome of what if, as he wanted to put the mission first but not at the cost of the headmaster.

"He's right; we must be patient and wait for an opportunity to present itself within rules and laws of the kingdom," Beret said as he took a sip of his tea cup before placing it down.

"Bed time then, I'm going to take a shower, Don't peek," Rachel said as she took her change to night clothes with her, but stop and turn to silver and said, "And don't let me catch you ether wolfy, don't want to punish my favorite pup now would I?"

Silver groin to Rachel joking manner as she laugh and went off to the shower.

(Scene break)

Early morning sun rise as team SSBR rose up, as Sirius was already on his feet putting on his boots and said, "Come people, let's get a move on."

Silver crack his neck before reaching for his boots, Beret was reaching for his duster while knocking over his spear. Rachel was brushing her hair as she said, "5 more minutes."

Sirius grab Garoken as he place it in his dusters as he said, "I'll go out first then, I'll meet you guy there." Everyone nodded and wave him off as he walk out the door.

(Hall way)

As Sirius close the door on his way out, he felt a tingling in his head like someone rang a bell in it, and soon he was getting dizzy as Zaruba started to speak, _**"I'm sorry Sirius, I forgot to remind you."**_

"Oh… crap."

AS Ruby was getting out of her room as she soon hear a-

*THUD!

Turning her head to where it came from as her eyes widen and said, "Sirius!" Sirius was out cold laying on his front.

To that loud yell gotten people attention as team SSBR, RWBY, and team JNPR came out of their room and saw their strongest fighter on the ground with Ruby next to him.

Ruby turn him over, and started to pat his cheek and said "Sirius? What happen, what's wrong?"

Rachel saw it and said, "Oh crap, today is the day of the new moon."

"What so important about the new moon?" Yang asked as Jaune was so curious.

That was when Beret spoke. "Every month there is a time when the Golden Knight does not appear that night is the night of new moon the day the Golden Knight offers his life to Madou Ring Zaruba." Beret explained as Ruby looked and saw Zaruba was glowing. "But during this time the Golden Knight is at his most vulnerable which is why he stays in his home where the barrier will protect him." Beret said as Sliver and Rachel got Sirius up.

"In other words even the Golden Knight has a weakness." Weiss said as Pyrrha looked.

"But if the Horrors know this then he's in danger while he's like this." Pyrrha said as Rachel looked.

"We put him in bed and surround the room with seals putting it on lock down." Rachel said as Ruby looked.

"Wait let me help." Ruby said as Beret looked.

"Very well we'll take turns on watch Jaune you'll also help." Beret said as Jaune looked.

"Wait me?" Jaune asked as he was shocked.

"Yes for now we should get breakfast, Ruby you have first watch." Beret said as Ruby nodded.

"Got it." Ruby said as Yang smirked.

"Ok Ruby don't do anything while he's asleep I bet you he would want to have his first kiss and time while he's awake." Yang teased as now Ruby was assaulted with mental images of her and Sirius in intimate positions unclothed.

"YANG!" Ruby said trying to hide the blush.

Silver and Beret gotten Sirius lying in bed, as Rachel held up seal tags and throw them around the room and active upon set as Rachel took a breath and said, "That should do it for now."

AS Ruby sat down and look at Sirius and asked, "How come we didn't notice before, I mean we're months in already with school?"

Rachel sat down and said, "Easy to say, as this is just once a mouth, as we call him in sick or it was on a weekend so it was easy to cover."

"So like the time that Sirius' had a 24 hour flu?" Yang asked as Rachel nodded to it then Blake asked, "Then that one time with the injured foot?" Rachel nodded to that as well.

Weiss came up and asked, "And the time he was allergic to Strawberries, and accidently had some strawberry jam on toast?"

Rachel responds to that as she said, "Actually, that one was real, but he did it on purpose anyways to cover it up." Almost everyone was surprise by that one.

Rachel looked at her watch and said, "Well our morning training is already pass so we better get food soon, but first I got something for you Ruby."

Rachel walk over to her side of the room and open up a desk drawer and pulled out a weird shape object before she hit a switch and it unfold into a long rifle as Ruby was 'Aww' at it and Rachel said, "50 caliber with expletive dust ammo with Makai sign casing. Good for Grimm or horrors. I know it's not Crescent rose, but until you can rebuild it, this would have to do for you." Rachel hit the switch again as the rifle fold up.

Ruby took it and said, "Thank Rachel, I'll use it if need be."

Pyrrha pats her shoulder and said, "Good luck ruby." Nora gotten near Ruby as she said, "I'll try to save some pancakes for you, but I may eat them all as well."

People sweat drop at Nora as Ruby said, "T-that's alright Nora, but thank for the offer."

"Uh, I try," Nora said before she was Drag away by Ren.

Beret came up with Yaiba scythe in hand and said, "Always have your weapon by your side, and remember the basics."

Ruby understood as she took Yaiba scythe and held it close next was yang as she kneel down and huge her sister and said, "I'll save you some food."

Soon everyone was leaving as it was just Ruby and Sirius. With the doors close the seal glow for a moment before returning to normal.

(Scene break)

AS Mercury was looking at a few object that seem to belong to Cinder, with Emerald and was surprise to see Mercury messing with their bosses stuff as she said, "What the hell are you doing? You know Cinder wouldn't want us to mess with her things."

Mercury look to his partner and said, "What? It's not like I'm hurting anything, just wonder why she has all this old junk." Held up an old lighter as he was about to light it until Emerald took it and said, "She said don't touch anything of hers, or else." Throw the lighter to the side as it bump on something and it made a small spark with a dark mist showing threw.

Mercury sighed and said, "Fine, I won't touch anything else." He gotten up from Cinder bed and as Emerald nodded and said, "Good, now Breakfast is being served, so let hurry up before they run out of pancake again, I hate eating plain eggs, and toast."

As they both left out the door with the lighter that was throw to the side started to unleashed a dark mist greater than before as it floated around in the air before it opened a gate, and a horror eye's glow from it.

(Scene Break)

The three teams were in the cafeteria as Weiss looked to team SSBR as did Yang. "So do you guys also have to offer up a day of your lives for every month of your partner?" Weiss asked as Uruba spoke.

 _ **"Yeah every Knight is different which makes there Madogu's recharge period different."**_ Uruba said as she was on the table.

 _ **"Yes but it's not something we advertise, if Horrors knew this then we would have a big problem."**_ Goruba said as everyone listened.

"Wait is this only with Knights that have Madogu?" Jaune asked as Beret nodded.

"Yes it is." Beret said as he then continued to eat.

"Looks like you don't get a lazy day then Jaune." Yang said with a smirk as Jaune sighed.

"Anyway what are we supposed to do about training?" Jaune asked as Sliver spoke.

"We continue as normal so don't ask stupid questions." Sliver said as he had his mouth full.

"Manners Wolf pup." Rachel teased as she ate calmly.

"Now then I guess it's an off day for us." Yang said before realizing something. "Wait if you all have to go through that then doesn't that mean Eclipse will do then same?" Yang asked picturing Eclipse looking demonic and eating Ruby.

"Just a day of her life nothing more." Beret said as he then continued eating again.

When Rachel was about to take a bite out of her food, a chime sound was heard as which spooked everyone member of team SSBR.

"Why can't this day be easy?" Silver said as he throws his fork down as everyone look to them as Weiss asked, "What going now?"

"Horror breach, a gate has opened up within beacon, "Rachel said in a low tone for their circle to hear which surprised everyone to know.

Jaune looked around and said, "Where did it open, in here?"

Rachel pulled out her small mirror she been using to check the area out and said, "No, it's… at the exchange student's dorms."

Everyone eyes widen to that, if a student is there and killed, then the 'Vytal Festival Tournament' would be canceled, and there goes their chance of ever catching the cannibal horror within the school, and Headmaster Ozpin would be removed, which means… their cover would be blow open to the public if discovered when a new person takes the position of headmaster.

"We are in trouble if someone is killed, and I hate to do this when Sirius is not here but we have no choice, we need everyone's help on this," Beret said as he was in charge of team SSBR if Sirius wasn't there.

Everyone agreed and then gotten up, including, but Nora as she was drag away from the stack of pancake in front of her but held on as she said "Wait! I wasn't finish!" taking the tray stack of pancake and ate it as she walk with the group.

With everyone outside in an empty area where no one would hear them, as Beret started out, "We need to break into teams. Silver, you take Blake and Weiss and cover the west part of the dorms. Jaune, you and your team, and Rachel will search south going up to the north part of the dorms, but Rachel I will need you to set up seals alone the way, narrow down the horror's path, lastly me and Yang would take the east. If we seal up the middle of it, that would leave the horror one of two side of the dorms so we can corner is and cut it down."

Everyone agreed with the plan as there no other choice, as Nora asked, "What happen if we find someone other than the horrdy?" Ren sighed as he put his finger to the bridge of his nose to Nora, as he said, "Its Horror, Nora."

"Potayto, potahto" Nora said to her friend.

"Knock them out, and keep them out of site. If we do find anyone else, we will erase there memory to not remember thing of what happen." Beret said to everyone and soon they split up and on their way of finding the horror.

(At the Dorm)

The Horror waited as it saw the sun getting lower. It had to wait for the Sun to set before going out and feeding as it wouldn't survive in the daylight. It began to wonder how the Gate opened if it was day time as it bided its time. **"Soon, very soon."** The Horror said as it waited for the Moon to rise and night to fall.

(Later with Sliver, Weiss, and Blake)

Sliver looked around as he pointed with Uruba hoping to find the Horror. "Anything Uruba?" He asked looking at the Madou Mirror.

 _ **"No I still don't understand how a Gate can open in the daytime."**_ Uruba said as Sliver looked.

"It could have accidentally opened and the Horror inside is probably waiting for night to fall." Sliver said as he looked around.

"That does sound like a sound theory." Weiss said as they looked. "Now if only I had one of those Madogu's with me." Weiss said as Uruba chuckled.

 _ **"Keep dreaming Weiss keep dreaming."**_ Uruba said as Blake looked around.

"Well we need to keep looking otherwise we won't find the Horror." Blake said before she continued their search.

(With Beret and Yang)

"Anything?" Yang asked as she looked with Beret.

"No nothing." Beret said a Yang looked and saw they were near a Janitor closet.

"Wow Beret didn't know you wanted to move that fast." Yang joked as Beret glared catching the comment.

"Now's no the time for jokes Yang especially once that hide a certain vulgarity." Beret said as Yang shrugged.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Yang said as she looked around. "Man is it always this annoying looking for a Horror?" Yang asked as they looked.

"Most of the time but that was when we don't have rough area of its hunting ground." Beret said as they looked around.

"Remind me not to join up with you guys on a Horror hunt again." Yang said as Beret looked.

"Noted." Beret said as they looked.

 _ **"The Gate is around her somewhere but something it blocking it."**_ Goruba said as Beret looked.

"Could it be in a dorm room that has seals on it?" Beret asked as he looked to his partner.

 _ **"Perhaps."**_ Goruba said as he looked to Beret.

"We better keep looking then." Yang said as the two then ran and continued their search.

(With team JNPR and Rachel)

Rachel set up another seal as she followed team JNPR to locating the Horror as Nora looked. "Come on Jaune pull out your talking accessory so we can find this monster." Nora said as Jaune looked.

"I don't have one of those wish I did though." Jaune said as he walked with the group.

"Jaune, Gaia never had a Madogu tool in its entire existing. AS they say the first user of Gaia was so prideful, he declare to never use one in the matter of honor, and to the name of Gaia itself, and so far it's one of the strongest knight in history, but don't worry Jaune sometimes a Makai Priest are assign to knights to help with what they cannot do, and rare occasion if it's a woman sometimes as stories goes they are join by fate and married to pass on Gaia to their own kids." Rachel explain To Jaune look was surprise, and that last part made him blush a bit, but there was a look on Pyrrha face, sadden by it somehow.

Rachel out of the corner of her eye look to Pyrrha and she knew that look well enough to get what going on through the huntress's mind.

"And I think there is one more story but it goes to all knights, but it goes; to a fair maiden that lay her eyes on the brave knight by love at first site, devoted to help them as well, to tend to the body, or the heart of the knight." Rachel told the story which surprise Pyrrha. As she looks to Rachel, the Makai priestess was showing a smile and throws a wink at Pyrrha.

Everyone else was confused at that even Jaune as he scratch the back of his head and said, "I don't get that one." Ren on the other hand got the idea as he look to Pyrrha and then to Rachel and thought, 'Oooh'.

Rachel put up another seal as it set and said, "Enough about stories, and let go on with the mission, we're just about done here." Put another seal and keep walking.

(Scene break)

Everyone was meeting at the door ways of the dorms as Rachel started off, "Well I set the seals, and luckily no students were sighted."

"I've gotten word from one of our teacher that the Exchange students do have study hall for a few days, lucky, but we do need to keep them out somehow," Silver said as Weiss said, "How about quarantine?"

Beret shake his head and said, "Can't, unless it was a virus, disease, or a… wait you may have an idea there Weiss."

She smile as everyone look to the spear knight as Ren said, "What is the idea?"

Beret put a hand to his chin and said, "Sometimes old school building insulation using asbestos, even putting in the walls."

"But the dorm and school have been redone over time, even removing the asbestos 20 or so years ago," Blake said as she knew the building history, I guess stuff she learn from the White Fang can be helpful once in a while.

Rachel had a smile on her face and said, "The exchange student doesn't know, and if we get a teacher requesting, Ozpin to set it up even giving any higher up to allow it do to student health and safety, we can have our quarantine."

Jaune smile and said, "Sweet, but who are we going to ask to do it?"

And soon everyone thought to who they would ask, the one person that would also support it, as everyone came to the same thought, other than one person, as they say, "Miss-

(Scene break)

"Goodwitch, we understand that student and their health will come first," As the board of director said as Ozpin and Glynda stood there and told what happen as Glynda said, "Thank you very much."

Soon the video chat meeting was over as Ozpin and Glynda look to each other as Glynda said, "I did not like doing that at all."

She didn't like to lie unless if need be, and in this case it was needed as Ozpin said, "It was fine, as right now we can only trust our student to do what is needed to be done, just have faith in them."

Glynda sighed and said, "I just hope they don't do too much damage."

Eruba chuckled as she looked. _**"Have faith Glynda they haven't messed up to badly yet."**_ Eruba said as Glynda glared at the Madou Ring.

(Back with the teams)

The three teams came out of there hiding spots as Beret looked. "Ok we're good." Beret said as they were now inside the building.

"Alright deep behind enemy lines on the hunt for a demon." Nora said as Rachel looked out a window and saw the sun setting.

"The Horror is going to get lose soon better continue our search." Rachel said as everyone nodded.

(With Cinder and co.)

Cinder glared at the quarantined dorm as she knew something wasn't right as she heard it was asbestos but she was there just this morning. "What do you think this is about?" Emerald asked as Cinder could smell it, a Horror was released but that shouldn't be right all the Inga objects she brought with her didn't open a Gate unless.

"Did either of you touch my things?" Cinder asked as Mercury and Emerald were shocked.

"Why?" Mercury asked getting nervous knowing she could sick Flare on him.

"Just answer the question." Cinder ordered as Emerald broke.

"Mercury was messing with your stuff while you were gone." Emerald admitted as Mercury glared.

"I see." Cinder said before walking away.

"You're in trouble." Emerald said as no doubt she was thinking of a way to punish Mercury later.

"Don't remind me." Mercury said as Cinder vanished with the crowd of students.

(At the dorm room nightfall)

The sun has fully set as the Gate opened as from it a Horror came out as it looked different from the basic Inga Horrors. It was Beast like mix with a blue rose plant as it growled sensing she was here. It smelled the air and could feel it that one Knight who had been a thorn at its side was here. It smelled again and was now sure of it **. "Yaiba..."** The Horror growled as on its shoulder was a scar left behind by a scythe based weapon. **"I'm coming for you... Yaiba!"** The Horror roared as it then saw out the window and began to locate the scent of where Yaiba was.

(Ruby)

Ruby was not happy, she was left alone with Sirius for too long she had gone without breakfast, and lunch, but good thing she had a secret cookie supplies she had, but she didn't want to waste all of them, and went out leaving her scythe behind for the time being, but brought along the weapon Rachel given her, going to the mess hall to get dinner or get a snack to help tie her over.

"I'm going to give everyone a piece of my mind, when I see them again they are going to get it!" Ruby said as he keep walking unknown to her something was out looking for her. When the flower base horror came sprouting from the ground like a flower, then step out of its hole to sniff the air.

(Scene break)

AS the teams clear everyone floor, and the rooms, it was a long day for everyone, as checking out hundreds of rooms in a matter of hours, With silver and his group came to a dorm room as Uruba sense something and said, _**"Wait, I pick up something!"**_

Everyone stop as Silver lift up Uruba around and said, "Which way?"

 _ **"Uh… the door on the right ahead, I sense a trail of Inga in there,"**_ The Madou mirror said as Silver nodded and put Uruba away and took out his weapon, as well Weiss and Blake took out theirs and came up to the doors.

Silver gotten his scroll out, as he wave it over the door, as the dorm maybe exchange student dorm and only could be open by their scrolls, but Ozpin has been graceful of letting them have all access pass.

The door unlocked, and then they barged in as Weiss and Blake came in weapon ready, and Silver had his semblance active using a minor electric armor, but soon saw the room was empty, not even a bed was In the room, but there two there that were out of the ordinary, as one a window was wide open, and the other was the a lighter.

Silver cancel his Semblance and sheath his sword, as he walked over and pick up the object and brought out Uruba and said, "So?"

 _ **"No question about it, this is it, this is the object the gate was form from but this isn't where the gate opens up at,"**_ Uruba respond was to it as Blake said, "Then someone move it here, to throw off the trail."

Silver nodded as he pocket the lighter and said, "So if the horror isn't here? Then where is it?"

Both girl gave it thought but could not think of the answer, but soon got a call as Weiss pulls hers out and saw it was Pyrrha calling and answer it as she said, "Yes Pyrrha."

"I think we found out where the horror was at," Pyrrha voice over the scroll as Weiss said, "Was?"

(Team JNPR and Rachel)

Pyrrha was talking on her scroll as she and the other look down at look to be a dirt hole on the bottom floor as she said, "It's not in the building anymore."

Rachel was worry, mad, and tired as she said, "We need to chase it down I'll go down there, the rest of you, check around the grounds and find a hole anywhere like this one.

Everyone got it as Rachel dove it then Pyrrha said, "We're going outside to look for the horror, meet us if you can."

"Got it Pyrrha, we're heading out now," Weiss voice said as the call end and Team JNPR look to each other as Jaune said, "Let do what Rachel said, and meet up with the others as well."

Soon enough everyone was leaving the building as well.

(Ruby)

Ruby got some dinner, and grabs an apple, and a bag of chips on the way out, to her thought maybe Sirius would want something to eat when he wakes up, at least. She didn't see anyone at dinner time, to maybe something happen but didn't give it much thought ether, but she did hear a Commotion at the Exchange students dorms, talking about quarantined, and for the student health and safety.

She didn't get much detail, as she wanted to hurry back to the dorms to keep watch over Sirius, as no one has check in with her or on her, she was by herself still.

 **"Mama."**

Ruby stop as she hear the voice, as she looked around to see no one was around her, then keep on walking, maybe thought it was her imagination.

 **"Mama!"**

Ruby stop again and this time she knew she hear it clearly, pocket her food items and then she looked around and said, "Hello?"

 **"Mama, where are you?"**

The voice gotten creepy, as Ruby pull out the rifle as eh hit the switch and it folded out, with Ruby cock it to be lock and loaded and said, "Who's there?"

 **"I'm hurt mama, why does it hurt?"**

Soon vines were growing at Ruby's feet as she didn't notice at first, but then Eclipse woken up to sense the danger as she said, _**"Watch out!"**_

Vines shot up from the ground beneath Ruby, but use her Semblances to escape at the last moment.

Ruby got away as from the ground the beast/rose Horror came out as it glared at Ruby. **"Hello mama."** The Horror said as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Now that's a Horror I never thought I would see again."** _ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"You know this thing?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"Yeah I do and- WATCH OUT!"**_ Eclipse called as Ruby quickly dodged a rose vine whip at her as the Horror laughed.

 **"Oh mama you look different then what I remember your Smaller, shorter, and younger than last time."** The Horror said as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"RUBY RUN YOU NEED THE YAIBA SCYTHE!"**_ Eclipse called as Ruby nodded and ran using her Semblance.

 **"You can't run mama I have your scent I can now track you anywhere."** The Horror said before seeping underground to begin its own hunt.

(With Rachel)

Rachel came out of the hole as she was now outside the cafeteria as she looked around and saw that the Horror was close to the student dorms. "Shit." Rachel cursed as they had to hurry and cut down that Horror. Rachel then pulled out her Scroll and made the call. "Guys the Horror is at our dorm it's probably after Sirius!" Rachel called as everyone was shocked.

"We're on our way." Sliver said as Beret then spoke.

"Go after it and keep it away from Sirius." Beret said as Rachel nodded and headed to the dorms.

(With Ruby)

Ruby arrived back at SSBR's dorm room as she was catching her breath and looked to Eclipse. "What was that Horror?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"That was Scorch the Blue Rose Beast a Horror that was spawned from the first Yaiba."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby was shocked.

"What?" She asked as Eclipse began to explain.

 _ **"When Yaiba had made a name for herself from creating a Madou Horse she decided the time came to pass down her armor to the daughter she would hopefully have. But she and her husband tried time and time again but she just couldn't conceive, they then sought out a doctor and found out why. Your predecessor was unable to have children due to a rare defect, her husband who was a Knight as well sought out a surrogate mother so he may have a son but Yaiba quickly left and continued to hunt down Horrors with that Sadness spawning Inga in her."**_ Eclipse began as Ruby listened. _**"That Inga seeped into the Jaki that was being cleansed from her and it spawned that Horror who has the mindset of a child and a Horror Yaiba quickly cut it down scarring it but it came back two more times with the third time being the last time as Yaiba reached old age and eventually died sealing me and hiding her armor."**_ Eclipse explained as Ruby looked.

"Then why is it after me?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"Because it has a vendetta against Yaiba and though it calls Yaiba 'mama,' it hunts her to the ends of the Earth we need to cut it down with the Yaiba Scythe to send it back to the Makai."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"So I have to cut down this Horror, what about Sirius?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"He should be protected by the seals but just to be sure try and draw it away from the dorm room."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded.

"Alright." Ruby said as she grabbed her Scythe and folded up her Rifle before putting both away. "Let's hunt." Ruby said as Eclipse nodded.

 _ **"I'm with you every step of the way."**_ Eclipse said before Ruby left the room and began searching for the Horror.

(The others)

Reaching the dorm rooms, as Yang gotten to the door first as she bang on it and said, "Ruby, are you in there?!"

No respond, as everyone else caught up as Yang got out her scroll as she unlock and kick it open to see the room was untouched.

Yang looked around as Rachel came in as she looked and said, "The seal are still holding."

"The Yaiba scythe!" Beret said quickly pointed out it wasn't in the room as Yang was now worry and said, "Where is she?"

Rachel pulls out her mirror and check the area to see if maybe the horror would be around, as a hologram map image made from Makai energy show up, there were two dots on the map as one red was the rifle she added to it to help watch over ruby, then a green dot was behind it as Rachel said, "The horror is after ruby, and she leading it to the… cliffs of Emerald forest."

Jaune was the first one to speak up and said, "Then we need to go help her."

"Can we catch up in time?" Ren asked as Blake said, "We have no choice but too."

Closing the door as everyone rush to Emerald cliffs side, hoping they could read ruby in time.

(Ruby)

Ruby was using her Semblances all the way to the cliffs a she knew the area are close off to the students and maybe could beat the horror without anyone getting hurt, or worst.

Upon reaching the area, Ruby came to a rock, and pulled out the rifle, as it folded out, and turn on night vision mode to see in the dark as there was no moon tonight, she took aim around hoping to get a few shot in to stop or slow the horror down.

 _ **"Watch the ground as well, this horror and spawns roots like crazy if not careful,"**_ Eclipse said to Ruby understood and keep watch all around her.

Unseen by her as something was digging throw the dirt around Ruby, to the cliff area, as the ground shakes Ruby held still as Eclipse said, _**"It coming from behind!"**_

Ruby turn fast as she saw surprise her as roots sprung out from down on the cliff walls and rose above, as Ruby look throw the night vision scoop and saw what it looked like. As it look like a huge red plant with a face of a child that been twisted.

 **"Mama, why do you run, don't you love me anymore?"** Scorch said as it send vines down at Ruby as she jump back from the rock she as on, and fire shots at the horror with the kick back pushing her back more as she wanted it to.

The shot hit the horror head on, as they exploded, but they barely made a dent in the horror itself, but the flames on it should help see it now.

The Horror cry out to the pain and gotten mad, hitting the ground as roots shot up as spikes as Ruby dodge them by jumping into the air and fire a few shot to push her more into the air, quickly switch out weapon as she put the rifle up, and took out Yaiba scythe, as when she came down, she chop the roots around her off, and charged at the horror.

The horror let out a screech like a child cry that was amp by the Inga within it. Ruby was push back by it with her ears starting to hurt by it, she ran off to the side to get out of the scream range.

AS the horror followed Ruby, chasing her down as it went on screaming out, Ruby having not much choice and use the Flame Flash-step to get out of it, and at the horror itself, as she pointed her scythe up, upper slash the horror to hope fully kill it, but she was taken by surprise as she cut it, the head started to open up, like it was blooming, and let out spores that knock ruby away.

Ruby landed on her feet at least and jump far back as she said, "How do I beat it?"

 _ **"Scorch is weak against fire, but that would only slow him down, its weakness are in its limps, cut them off to cripple it make it lose its mass, then Cut it down,"**_ Eclipse told Ruby as she got the idea.

The Horror glared at Ruby as she knew she needed to even the playing fields. Ruby then grabbed the Yaiba scythe and spun it around creating the portal which opened as now Yaiba had taken the stage.

"Let's go!" Yaiba called as she was ready.

 **"Mama your back to normal."** The Horror called as it sent its vines at Yaiba who sliced through them before jumping up and over Scorch before cutting off an arm from above at the shoulder causing Scorch to scream in pain as it roared. **"That hurt!"** He called but Yaiba wasn't done yet as she then charged with her Semblance mixed with the Flame Flash Step and cut off another arm before going for the legs in a diagonal way as the Horror fell without its limbs.

The Horror roared in pain as it glared at Yaiba as it then smirked. **"You think spend all those centuries in the Makai playing tricks I've learned new tricks to pull on you Mama."** Scorch said before the roots and vines began to grow and surround where the limbs used to be before becoming its new limbs as it laughed. **"You're going to die Mama and then I'll die with you after I devour those humans!"** The Horror called as Ruby behind the Yaiba helmet was shocked.

 _ **"I'm really out of practice."**_ Eclipse said as she was shocked to see his as well. Soon rose vines began to grow around them turning into a battlefield as inside it, blue roses began to glow as they released a dust like energy that covered the two.

 **"Don't worry Mama I'm not going to kill you so easily I decided to give you a fighting chance see that pollen is powering your armor and making it run indefinitely so we can play all we want here."** Scorch said as its new arms became weapons as one was a sword and the other was a whip.

 _ **"Ruby be careful Scorch is much more powerful than last I remember."**_ Eclipse said as Scorch laughed at the two.

 **"Now let's play our game!"** Scorch called before charging at Yaiba who blocked the attack with her Scythe a she quickly tried to push away Scorch but the Horror was rooted into the ground as it pushed Yaiba away where she hit the rose vine wall and saw the thorns extending before she quickly got off and they turned into spikes. **"Oh did I forget to say you can't touch the walls or you lose? Sorry but sense we're on the subject when you lose you die."** The Horror said as it then send its whip at Yaiba where it wrapped around her and swung her around before she hit the roof of the dome which was followed by slamming her into the wall then the floor and back to the ceiling.

When Scorch swung again Yaiba maneuvered her scythe to cut it as she was free. Yaiba then landed on the ceiling before pushing herself off and launching herself at Scorch and sliced through her whip arm as the Rose Vines began to grow around them again. "How can I beat it when it keeps regenerating?" Yaiba asked as Eclipse noticed that the scar remained the same.

Rose Vines then launched themselves at Yaiba before grabbing her limbs as they then began to pull. **"Oh lets pull off those limbs shall we like how you cut off my limbs."** Scorch said as Yaiba was struggling to get free.

 _ **"RUBY!"**_ Eclipse called as she was worried for her partner.

That was when Yaiba roared in challenge as she tried with all her strength to free herself from the vines as Scorch used its blade arm to slice at Yaiba as time seemed to slow down. But then out of nowhere everything turned white as from the white light Yaiba's Scythe stood in the way blocking the Horrors attack. When the light cleared up more Yaiba stood there but with a Cape that fluttered in the wind and in the light Ruby stood in Yaiba's place minus her cape.

"You who have proved yourself worthy you are facing an enemy the Yaiba before you has spawned and faced which killed her." Yaiba said as Ruby looked.

"Don't remind me its kicking my ass." Ruby said as Yaiba walked past Ruby before turning to her a bit.

"Do not fret young rose for Scorch the Blue Rose Beast Horror does have a weakness, the scar on his shoulder, it acts as a conduit drawing strength from Yaiba, if you strike the Horror there its power will diminish to the point you may cut it down with a single blow." Yaiba said as Ruby was shocked.

 _ **"We stand a chance then."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded.

"Now Ruby Rose the new Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba go forth and cut down this Horror, you have my blessings." Yaiba said before she vanished.

"Alright Eclipse let's do this!" Ruby called as Eclipse nodded.

 _ **"Alright!"**_ She called before the world of white vanished.

(Real World)

As Scorch was coming closer with the blade Yaiba's body soon became ablaze as the tendrils were burnt off allowing Yaiba to create a burst of Flames that burnt through the dome and destroyed it and knock Scorch back.

When the flame died down the teams arrived as team SBR, WBY, and JNPR were shocked to see this. **"What impossible I was going to beat mama!"** The Horror called as Yaiba glared at Scorch with her silver eyes glowing lightly.

"Not today." Yaiba said before with her Flame Flash Step and her Speed Semblance charged at Scorch and stabbed at its scar causing it to scream in pain as the scar released flames that went into Yaiba. Once the flames vanished Yaiba then slashed through the Horror cutting it in two as all that was left was the head and parts of its upper torso.

 **"Damn you Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba."** The Horror growled as it glared at Ruby. **"Mark my words I will return and I will keep on returning and when I do all those who have inherited your title will be reminded of the curse it bears and of those who despise your title as much as they despise Garo."** Scorch said as Yaiba looked at the Horror.

"I don't doubt that but me and all future bearers of Yaiba's title will tell you the same thing I tell you now." Yaiba said as everyone was listening to see what she would say. "I am Yaiba! The Scorching Heat Knight!" Yaiba called before Scorch burst out and was absorbed into the Yaiba Scythe to be sealed way.

AS everyone look to what happen as Yang just said, "My sister just became a badass… I'm so proud!" Jaune was wide eye to that as well and said, "Wow…just wow." "You can say that again," Rachel said.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Nora cheer as Ren put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Calm yourself, Nora."

From a far with Cinder saw the whole fight, and surprising to the horror was, but to appear before Yaiba when soon after it came out of hiding. Cinder missed her meal but what she saw maybe worth it, as she saw Yaiba armor vanish leaving Ruby there, to her look, as it seem Flare forgot one detail of who the knight was.

Ruby Rose that was a nuisance, now a major threat and she already had Garo as a thorn in her side as she said, "This is becoming, troublesome." She soon left the area to join her human teammates.

Ruby walk back to her group as Yang came up and hugs her sister and said, "That was so great, I could not be any happier than this. My little sister is a badass now."

"Yang… can you… stop squeezing me," Ruby got out before Yang let go of her before she fell back a bit before straitening herself up.

Beret and Silver walk up to Ruby as Beret started out, "Ruby, to what you said to it, and how you dealt with it, I can safely say, you are truly a Makai knight."

Silver agree to that as he nodded as Ruby gave a smile and said, "Thanks, and I promise I won't let you guys down."

Rachel smile to it, now all she have to do is send a message to the watchdogs for Ruby to be official.

(Scene break)

It was the next morning, as the exchange student slept in the ballroom like when 1st year students first came to beacon, as soon enough the Quarantined was lifted, as any asbestos that was remanding within the dorm build has been removed, according to the reports Ozpin wrote up.

As everyone was enjoying their meals, as team SBR, RWBY, and JNPR were eating, walking throw the doors of Cafeteria, as not many would notice, other than one rose girl, as she turn her head to the doors, as she stop talking, then drop her fork, as that caught everyone attention.

Looking to ruby then to the doors and see who is finally up, was no other than Golden Knight Garo, Sirius Saijema.

Ruby got up and ran up to him, as she stop by a few step and said, "You awake now, I'm glad."

Sirius has a smile on his face and said, "It's nice to be up. I didn't worry anyone did I?"

Ruby gave a smile as she didn't say a word but just up and hugs him and said, "Not really." Sirius laugh at that, as everyone else to it with Nora saying something, "They look cute together… do we look cute when we are together, Ren? I mean not together-together."

Ren did know how to answer his crazy friend and just said, "I don't even know."

Pyrrha smile to the sight, as she knew there always been tragic tale within the knights and Priest as what team SSBR already told, but she also notice they were time that like these as she thought, 'Not everything that bad ether.' Looking to Jaune as thought came to her head, as she was about to say something, she shakes her head and thought, 'Maybe another time.'

The breakfast continued as all was right with the world for now.

Meanwhile Cinder of course had dealt with Mercury's punishment as luckily she didn't have to do much other than detach two things from him as right now he was in bed without those two things. Yes everything was right with the world but for now Cinder is going to need to replace that Gate.

"Oh well hopefully Flare is keeping his trigger finger in check." Cinder said as she ate her meal.

(Meanwhile with Flare)

Flare was in the penthouse as he was watching the artifact. So far they had pinpointed the thing they need somewhere under Beacon but he smirked as no doubt they will claim it and complete there grand scheme.

"Oh Neo you always know how to show a guy a good time." Flare said as nearby you could see Horror and Grimm carcasses being turned to dust as Neo smiled and nodded. "Now then my Ice Cream girl no doubt you must be famished so let's grab you a bite to eat." Flare said as Neo nodded and left.

Flare sat on the couch as he smiled at how things were turning out. "Soon very soon everything will fall into place." Flare said as he plopped his feet on the table.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go the first filler episode. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed this and will see you all on the next filler.


	20. Chapter 14 First Hunt: Dark Horrors

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter of Garo SSBR of Makai. This is Filler number 2 and I'll give you a fair warning. Things might get dark so if you don't like dark things then wait longer for the next chapter… ok those who are still here enjoy.

 **Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of Knight's mankind was given hope.**

*Insert RWBY OP 3: When you Fall

(Start)

At the armory, Rachel is working on new project that may could benefit to everyone as on the side she had the new Crescent Rose, being known as Crescent rose II and a few other weapon here and there like a handgun, and a cylinder with empty spaces, as well special ammo she pull together.

When a knock came at the door, Rachel stop for a moment and turn to see it was Sliver at the door as he said, "You know you missed breakfast, right?"

"Ahh, is wolfy worried about me? Don't worry I have my sweets," She said as she grab one from her bag and pop it in her mouth, as she gave a moan as she enjoy it.

Silver raise an eyebrow as he said, "How can you eat so much sweet and stay in perfect shape?"

At that moment Rachel had a smile on her face and said, "Perfect you say? I didn't know it was, maybe I should eat more to get a better shape."

Silver blush and said, "Th- that's not what I meant."

Rachel giggle and said, "I know, but to tell the truth, my body just break down the sugar which give me more energy to work with which help me work on project over night as well and have enough in the morning for training, and that help burn up any extra carbs."

"So, that why you take extra naps during day?" Silver asked with Rachel nodded as she said, "They really do help, helps relax your mind, and be refresh for any school work or studies that needed to be done."

"Right… anyways, some of the guys are wondering where Ruby was at? She left early, only grabbing some strawberries during breakfast." Silver asked with Rachel turn back to her work and said, "Oh, she going to the watchdogs now, I gave her the area of where to look but right now she may be walking through Emerald forest, right about now."

(Scene break)

Walking alone in the Emerald forest, Ruby Rose was on her way of finding the Watchdogs of Vale, but she was having a difficult time doing so.

She gotten hints and clues from Rachel of where it could be, but the rest she must solve on her own, but on the upside of things, she did find it, someone would be there to help her get in, as she skip through the forest with her weapon hidden out of site, with her style of clothing change as well provided by Rachel like she did with Jaune and gave her weapon a upgrade as well.

Ruby question it at first, but in truth soul metal weapon has always change over the years to the person or era, but with Yaiba scythe it was era, and now the scythe blade is able to fold up and staff part retracted so Ruby can hid it under her new red hood, as to her outfit it was a mix of priest robe with Knight combat uniform made to her sizes, as Yaiba is the only woman of the Makai knight and never been seen for hundreds of years so the clothing was hard to put together, but Rachel did it somehow.

As Ruby said something out loud as she says, "A place between Vale and Grimm, look on the green side of things, and don't forget to pack a food… maybe I should have follow Nora advice on that one." As her stomach growls a bit Ruby sighed and said, "I need to find this place soon."

Ruby stop for a moment as she looked around, she was lost like last time she was here, but good thing there was no Grimm horror hybrid, or any Grimm at this time of year, as they maybe mindless beast, they still follow a sense of season to go somewhere else.

Ruby was tired, and then an idea came to her as she look to the tree line, they were high enough to look over the entire forest to find the place, if she can figure out the clue as well.

Semblance to the top of the trees, and then looked around as she said, "If I was a secret hideout of great importations, where would I be at?"

AS she look around to see the ruins, as she remember where she gotten the relic that turn out to be chess pieces, she could never forget of how Team RWBY was formed, or how she meet rest team SSBR before they became team SSBR as well.

Look around once again, she saw the temple as she remember Ozpin talked about before, but she remember that was a place she should never go there, off limits, as that temple is connected to the chamber of the sleeping horror, Darkus. Yeah, she didn't want step foot in it, let alone get near it.

Soon enough, as Ruby looked between the two places, and then she snap her fingers and said, "Ruby, you are a genius."

Soon enough she pulls out the Rifle she was still barrowing from Rachel, until 'Crescent rose II' was made she was stuck with it, she not saying it wasn't a bad weapon, just not hers.

She lock and load with a normal dust ammo, as she didn't want to waste the ammo made by Rachel as they were only Horror and Grimm use only.

Took aim behind her and fire as she went across the forest as well using her Semblances to get where she was going quickly.

As it seem she was almost there, within the tree lines, it seem traps were set as thin string lines were place, as Ruby trip one, as fury of arrows came at her.

Ruby saw the danger that was coming at her, as she quickly change weapon, as she brought out Yaiba scythe, as the blade sprang up, and the staff extended, and soon Ruby cut down any arrows that was coming at her, but she trip another trip wire, and send out a huge flying disk at her.

Ruby, duck under it, force to go back below the tree line, dodge the disk as it flew over, and the came back like a boomerang. Ruby knew she couldn't dodge it in time, she did the next best thing as she twirl her scythe around, and then cut the disk in two, as both halves fell down, crashing into the trees.

Ruby fell down to ground level, as she saw the destruction she saw and said, "Whoa, where is sign that says 'traps, do not trip'?"

Eclipse yawn as she woke up and said, _**"The Makai Order would not put up something that obvious, Flower girl."**_

"Well do you have a better idea of how we're going to get across?" Ruby asked her Madou ring as she just yawn and said, _**"Not really, but you should stick you ground level, and only use your moves to get pass traps you may see. *Yawn* Wake me up when we get there."**_

"You are just lazy, aren't you?" Ruby asked as she just went on her way to reach the Watchdogs.

As Ruby walked through the forest she quickly sat on a rock as she sighed clearly lost and who knows how far out in the middle of nowhere. Ruby looked around as she wondered who bright idea was to put the closest pathway from Beacon to Vale's Watchdog site so far out in the middle of nowhere. "Don't suppose you know which way to go?" Ruby said to the sleeping Eclipse as the Madou Ring had her eyes closed. Ruby then yelled as this was getting her nowhere. "Next time I'm asking for a map." Ruby said as she got up and continued her search

As Ruby walked she soon noticed a Butterfly flying around as it seemed to be circling the same area constantly. But the weird thing was there was no flowers in the area for the Butterfly to circle around so why was it there. She soon noticed there was a lot of Green here as a Tree had much green most on a certain side as she walked over to it and when she passed the Butterfly it began to seep a dust showing it was a pure white one. She soon saw an old tower that had been left abandoned for quite some time. Ruby looked at it before she walked torts it as once she was inside she saw unlike most towers it lead downward.

Ruby walked down the stairs and noticed that there was a rock formation at the bottom where an underground lake laid as the rock formation looked like a gate. Ruby looked at it and saw the path ended at the gate as now she was curios especially with the peaceful feeling she was getting here. The young Makai Knight lifted up Eclipse as the Madou Ring was still sleeping. Ruby the flicked the Ring waking it up.

 _ **"Are we there yet?"**_ Eclipse asked as she yawned.

"I was hoping you can tell me." Ruby said as Eclipse looked around and sensed it.

 _ **"Yeap this is the entrance to the Watchdog Site better enter and look presentable to the Watchdog they are very particular about traditions and our laws."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"So basically Beret and Weiss combined." Ruby said as Eclipse nodded.

 _ **"Yeah exactly."**_ She said as Ruby then walked into the pathway as it glowed before she vanished.

(With Ruby)

Ruby was walking around as she noticed that the she was now in a dark pathway as she walked down it as it seemed endless. _**"We're just about their Flower Girl better look presentable to the Watchdog."**_ Eclipse said as she yawned.

Soon when Ruby reached the end of the hall she found herself in an empty room as she looked around. But then out of some sort of shift in reality the Watchdog appeared as she was sitting upon her throne and had her hand on a sphere. "So you are the new Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." The Watchdog said as she looked at Ruby with a calculative glare no doubt seeing what her impression of her is.

Ruby looked to the lady watchdog and she looked to be about 10 years old as Ruby said, "Your… a lot younger than I thought, younger than me."

The lady watchdog laugh and said, "My looks is nothing but an illusion, as I am older than you think to live over 15 times of your life time now.

Ruby stuck up her finger and try to count as she says, "Times ten carry the one…wow… well you look good for your age." Ruby said trying to be polite as she could.

The watchdog nodded and said, "Thank you for you complement, your very polite unlike most knights that comes through here, but have not the time to talk about such things, as there now there is a horror, and I want you to cut it down."

"Wow… first mission already, uh, okay. What do you want me to do?" Ruby asked as Lady Watchdog run her hand on the sphere and said, "A horror in the dark part of Vale, a horror that seek pure woman to eat, seek it out and cut down its Inga."

Ruby nodded and said, "I won't let you down, lady watchdog." Ruby soon walk out as the Lady Watchdog smile and said, "What a nice young lady, I just hope she can handle the horror."

(Beacon)

Within the library as team SSBR were going at each other again at a game of chess with team JNPR were going over work, other than Jaune as he was reading the translation book, with Beret given him a normal letter written in Makai, he want to read it without resorting to getting someone else to read it for him and with the lack of a Madou tool that Gaia never had, he was latterly on his own… well maybe not alone.

"That word is 'Evergreen'", Pyrrha said as she was looking down at the book as well reading the letter as well with Jaune said, "Oh, I thought that was, never sees,"

"Close but the symbol are off by a few key details and the word is together not separated by a small space in between them," Pyrrha show the detail as Jaune nodded to it and wrote it down.

Rachel looks over and smiles as she said, "She gotten better at that." Sirius not really looking up and just nodded, before he moved a piece in place.

"It's amazing; Boy Scout here isn't complaining about it, I mean is it against the rules for an outsider of the order to read the Makai language?" Silver said he was playing against him with Beret made a move and said, "Not really, as our resident Priest here told me otherwise."

"I think it's a good idea for them, as Jaune would be stuck here for 3 more years as you forget, he's is a student here while we're just here for the mission," Sirius said as Rachel made her move as she said, "Who said we're all leaving, I plan on staying as it give me a wide ideas of creating Makai tool for hunting horrors better, even Grimm's if possible."

"Jaune would need help still, so I plan on staying to help out for the next year or so," Silver said.

"I'm planning on stay as well, to help keep things in order at this school, as who know how long it needed it, and Miss Goodwitch says I have been great help with it." Beret said silver made a move and says, "Kiss ass." Beret just glare at the Faunus knight for that.

"Hmm," Sirius said as it seem he's the only one planning on leaving as Rachel said, "Why don't you stay here, after the mission as well Sirius?"

"I still have duties as one who protects in my district and though there's a stand in Knight for my District I can't just drop everything and leave it." Sirius said as he moved a piece.

"Oh don't lie to me Gold Knight we all know why you don't want to stay." Rachel said with a smirk as she looked to Sirius. "The real reason you don't want to stay is because you don't want Ruby to be getting jealous of those Fangirls of yours." Rachel said as Sirius blushed at the implication.

"No it's just there are Horrors in my district that are pretty powerful and if what you say about Neo is true about being a Madou Horror then I need to step up more." Sirius said as Sliver then looked.

"By the way you never told us how you knew Neo." Sliver said as Rachel gained a dark look in her eye. Rachel then stood up and walked away as it was evident Neo was a touch subject for her.

"Hey Rachel wait!" Sliver called before Uruba spoke.

 _ **"Oh Sliver never understanding of a woman's feelings."**_ Uruba said as Sliver glared.

"Hey!" He called to his Madogu as Sirius stood up.

"I should go help Ruby on her first solo Horror Hunt we need to be ready in case the Horror Cannibal shows up." Sirius said as when everyone nodded as he then left.

 _ **"You know from what I heard it seems the Watchdog commissioned for Madou Robes to be made for Ruby when she complete this assignment so the Madou Robes she's wearing right now might be considered her training garb."**_ Goruba said as Beret nodded.

"Noted." Beret said before Yang showed and got Beret in a head lock.

"Hey Beret come on we're getting a job well done party ready for Ruby for when she gets back." Yang as Beret was wide eyed.

"Wait what?" Beret asked before Yang dragged him away.

Sliver then looked and saw he was the only one left before sighing. "Well then... I'm going to walk around." Sliver said before clearing the Chess set and walking away.

(Back with Ruby)

Ruby was in Vale as she was checking out her new Madou Lighter as she walked through the streets of Vale. "This is so cool." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"You won't be saying that when the Horror shows up."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"Oh who asked you anyway?" Ruby asked as she looked at Eclipse.

 _ **"Anyway we better check out the seedier part of town see if we can find a trail that's where most Horrors either hunt or appear."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded.

"Got it. Don't you fall asleep again you lazy Ring." Ruby said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"No promises."**_ Eclipse said before she yawned.

Ruby sighed to her lazy ring, as she start to walk off the area where she might find it or not, as there are many places, many paths, and a horror could be anywhere right now.

Checking area she already know as she thought of the club area that Yang goes too as that places is kind of shady… kind of.

Upon arriving, she sees the doors wide open, people are going in carrying boxes, maybe getting ready for the next raid party, to Ruby she didn't see anyone out of the ordinary and about to leave until someone came near her and said, "A little early coming this area, and a little young too."

Ruby turn her head to the person who said anything was yang's handler, Junior as Ruby remember something as she said, "Are you that one guy my sister knocked out through a window of this place?"

Junior eyes widen to that as there has been only one person that did that too him and he did not want to piss her off.

(Scene break inside)

As Junior was behind the bar, pulling out a glass as Ruby sat on a stool waiting as the guy put the glass in front of her and took out a juice container as he said, "This is supposed to be mix in with something, but I can't serve you anything with alcohol so have some normal orange juice.

Ruby nodded as she took it and said, "Thanks." After taking a few gulps with ruby smack her lips a bit and 'Ahh' to the refreshing drink and soon Junior asked, "So what bring you here? I doubted it's to party, or ruin my club." The guy did not want another incident to what ever happen with him and Yang.

"Oh, I'm just looking for someone, or something. I just know it going after women." Ruby said as Junior nodded and said, "Oh, well your looking in the wrong place then. But answer me this, what a little girl like you going around looking for this person that been going after women, why not leave it to the police?"

Ruby rubs the back of her head as she said, "Well… it's something I have to do, I've been told to look for who's ever doing, and bring them down."

Junior rub a glass, polishing it so someone would have a clean glass to drink out of and then he put it down and said, "Well, I'm not going to stop you then. Stories of missing ladies are coming from east of here, one of those busy streets in the day time, but at night is a whole different story, I don't know who's doing it as people say it's a Grimm but that hard to believe."

Ruby nodded as she took the glass of OJ and finishes it, and then said, "Thank you for that, I'll be on my way then."

"Yea-yea, but hey; Tell your sister don't come by to wreck my place, I'm still paying for the door she bust open the last time she came here," Junior said as Ruby left and gave a thumbs up.

As Ruby walked outside Eclipse yawned after hearing the conversation. _**"Looks like we have a lead."**_ Eclipse said as she yawned a bit.

"Yeah east side I've been there during the day hate to see what it's like during the night." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"Right now you don't have a choice in the matter in my day I've seen Horrors who took the forms of prostitutes so they can devour men luckily they have some of the perverted knights hunt it because there easy to locate."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"Ok I did not need to hear that." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled.

(Scene Break East Side)

Ruby arrived at her destination as she looked around and now regretted it because she swore this put the seedier part of Vale to shame. As she looked around she took noticed to some drug dealers, a strip club, a few dance clubs, a few bars, and even a few homeless people which Ruby wondered how Vale can be so different between night and day. Ruby then swallowed her resolve and began to look for the Horror.

 _ **"Just so you know Flower Girl the Inga is high here no doubt young girls come here no doubt to have a good time and also break the rules a little."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to the Madou Ring.

"So how do we find the Horror?" Ruby asked as Eclipse thought before getting an idea.

 _ **"We follow a "Pure," girl in this area and use her as bait for the Horror, a Horror won't resist the prey it is going after, it might try and avoid you though sense it might mistake you for a Makai Priestess."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded.

"Got it, time to hunt then." Ruby said as she then began her search for the Horror.

From the roof top area, Sirius looks down at Ruby as Zaruba began to say, _**"Why you go down and join her, hunter a horror her first time would be troublesome for her, even to the horror she is going up against, it would go after greatly."**_

"Purity beast, I know. But I have my orders and I will try to stick by them… even if I hate it," Sirius said as he remember what the watchdog as told him.

-Flash back-

Back at the watchdog Sirius went there to know of Ruby's situation, and then the watchdog request him to watch over and if need be cut down the horror as he said, "Your using her as bait?!"

The true reason the watchdog assign the mission to Ruby because they went after the horror before, with knights, the horror avoid them, same with priest, but priestess is the horror favorite and prove to be a troublesome horror, a knight must be the one to do the job, and only one that would have a chance would be Ruby seeing she a pure girl, despite not being a grown woman, the horror also targeted young girls as well as the watchdog never told ruby about.

"Calm yourself bearer of Garo. We know the risk and we want you to watch over the young Yaiba bearer from afar, if the horror show itself, you know what you must do," Lady watchdog said to him as Sirius was clearly upset for the watchdog to lie about the mission to another only for him to be one to do it.

"I know what I did was cruel, but I cannot regret what I or anyone else would do, which is why I ask for you here, Watch over Ruby Rose and keep her safe, that is your mission Golden knight." Lady watchdog said.

Sirius still didn't like it as he said, "As you wish, lady watchdog." Gave a bow before leaving.

-End of flash back-

 _ **"Well the sun is setting, better get ready soon,"**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded as he vanish from site and continued to watch over Ruby.

(Scene break)

At beacon Yang gather items around in their dorms with Beret put up a sign across the window that said, "Job Well Done."

"How did I get pull into this again?" Beret asked himself as Yang said, "Because I asked you too, and sense there no rules against this, we're showing Ruby we support her by helping people."

"Despite her name won't be in the papers or the news, and anyone who will witness it will have their memories erase," Beret said as Yang smack the latter to make it shake, but Beret keep still and Yang said, "Don't be a kill joy, and beside if her name not in paper or news, and no one else would remember it, we will still be there for her."

The door unlock as Rachel came in with a box of stuff and said, "Hello, Got the things you wanted Yang."

"Sweet so did you get the special order for Ruby yet?" Yang said as Rachel smirked.

"It's all ready and waiting for her for when she gets back." Rachel said as she smiled as Yang looked.

"Awesome." Yang said as Beret helped set up.

 _ **"It the words of Zaruba, you have gotten whipped Beret."**_ Goruba said as Beret sighed as he helped set up.

(Back with Ruby)

Ruby was sitting on a bench looking for a girl she could tail and hope the Horror would follow but so far she had gotten nothing. As she saw she looked at Eclipse as the Madou Ring was wide awake for once. "Hey Eclipse any leads I can use?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"Well I can suggest some things, like go to where the Horror would most likely frequent and try and corner it there, or maybe we can try and use you as bait."**_ Eclipse said as she yawned lazily.

"Ok that last one was just mean." Ruby said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"I know."**_ Eclipse said as she soon sensed it just as the sun set giving way to night. _**"Wait Ruby I sense Inga coming our way be careful but also look natural."**_ Eclipse warned before going to silence as Ruby looked around hoping to spot the Horror.

A Hand grab the back hairs of her head without her noticing at first as how genially it was lifted up, and then-

*Sniff-sniff!

Ruby turn around fast and jump away from the person who sniff her hair, as she saw a man in a white suit to his looks maybe early 20 or so, with his eyes close he said, "Flowers, with a hint of chocolate, so sweet and fresh."

Ruby right away pull out a lighter and lit it as a red flame came out floated in front of the man as he open his eyes, and the sigh was there, Ruby has found the horror.

"So you're the horror?" Ruby said with the flames died down, the man just laugh and said, "Why of course, and you young priestess has come to the wrong place."

The man lower his arms as a dagger fell out from his sleeve as he throw it at Ruby, but she vanish using her semblance leaving the trail of petals behind, as the horror smile, as he turn around to see Ruby there with a rifle out, as she cock it and fire at the horror, but he jumped out of the way as the shot hit a wall.

Ruby follow the horror as she pull the bolt back and put a new round in, before aiming up and fire again, as the horror throw another dagger at the shot, and both exploded, blinded Ruby for a moment, but she jump back as the horror landed in front of her and about to slash at her with another dagger.

Ruby unloaded rounds at the horror as the recoil push her back away from the horror; with the horror itself was so fast, it dodged each shot with ease.

Ruby was getting annoyed the horror was dodging fast, and so she wanted to try something a bit crazy, as she use her Semblance to get very close to the horror, as she got the barrel of the rifle, touching the horror and fired point blank range into its guts.

Its pushes the horror back as it slide on its feet and to the spot was cover in a black spot where Ruby fire her shot.

Ruby smile thinking she got it, until she hear the horror laughing a bit as the dark spot on the suit vanish leaving just a clean area as the horror look to ruby and said, "That was absolutely great, I never had one touch me before, let alone able to fight against me with just speed. You would make an excellent piece to my collection."

Ruby froze at that and said, "C-collection?"

The horror wave its dagger around as it told his story as he said, "With woman, some are not always clean or not so talented, so I just devoir them, but with them like you, fearless, pure, beautiful, so I keep them, ravage them for as long as I want, and then when it all said and done, I get bored I put them back to how much I like them or eat them and look for more. Simple, yes?"

Ruby cocked back the rifle and said, "No." Fire a shot before it hit the horror chest, as it skid back again.

The horror recover faster than ruby though as he throw another dagger, but this time at her weapon, inside the barrel.

Ruby worry now, as she just shot a horror twice and it took them like they were nothing, and now her only long range weapon is jam with a dagger in it.

Vanish from site using her Semblance as rose petals flow around as it throw off the horror sense of smell, with Ruby is on a roof top trying to pull the dagger out, but it was really jam in there.

"Come on, come on. Why couldn't I have strength like Yang does?" Ruby said as she stopped as she place the weapon down, as she peek over the edge to see the horror was confuse of where she was at as it says, "Why you run away miss Red rose? Are you perhaps scared, frighten, weak?"

Ruby did say a word as the Horror looked around and walk back a bit not knowing where she was as it says, "No matter, like those before you ran away, because they were also scared of me, there weapon are worthless against me… so if you choose to come at me again… then I promise you I won't be a gentleman as before."

Soon the horror walk away, as Ruby frown, her first mission wasn't going well, and what worst the horror has other girls that maybe still alive. As ruby wants to save them, she didn't know how or where they were at.

Ducking down and gave it thought as she said, "Maybe I should follow him, sees where he is keeping the other women?"

Eclipse spoken up as she said, _**"that not a wise move, the horror has your scent and if you get close, you will get sniff out."**_

"Then what am I supposed to do if I can't get close?" Ruby asked as a voice she knew spoken up, "You would like some help ruby?"

She turn to see Sirius standing there as she said, "Sirius?"

He nodded and said, "Yea, I was told to come here to help you, as I see the horror gave you a rough time."

"You have no idea… I mean I hit the guy twice and he didn't go down or see to be hurt by it," Ruby said as she pick up the rifle then pulls out a round and check it as Sirius step up and took it to check it as he sees and said, "These are low power Makai sigh, not meant for higher kinds of horror. I guess Rachel didn't plan on you going against something strong at first."

"I-I guess you're right," Ruby said a bit embarrass as she thought she was ready to go again a horror, but to turn out she didn't have the proper ammo for it as Sirius patted her shoulder and said, "Its fine, it happen to the most of us, I'll help support you any way I can, this is still your mission, you call the shot from here, okay?"

Ruby look up at him and nodded, and then she said, "The horror told me he had other women that maybe still alive somewhere, but I do not know where he's keeping them at?"

 _ **"Not rare to hear, offend horror take people in alive to the person desire they possess, until it's the human desire is fulfilled the horror would most likely devoir them,"**_ Zaruba said as he seen this kind of problem before.

 _ **"Very tired some,"**_ Eclipse said as Zaruba soon said, _**"And troublesome."**_

"So we know who will follow it then." Ruby said as she looked at Sirius looked.

"I suppose me then." Sirius said as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"I did tag it so we can follow it anywhere."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked at her Madou Ring.

"You better stay up then." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"Like I have a choice."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby smiled.

"Alright let's finish this hunt." Sirius said as Ruby nodded.

 _ **"I suggest taking high ground that way we can get to the Horror with least chances of being caught."**_ Eclipse said as Sirius looked to Ruby.

"Your call." Sirius said as Ruby looked.

"Alright let's do it." Ruby said as the two Knights began climbing to the top of the building to follow the Horror.

Keeping watch over, with Ruby and Sirius keeping their heads low, as they watch the horror pass few people that walk the street at this time, as a couple laugh as the horror pass them, wasn't interested it seems.

Leap over to another roof top, and keep watch, as Ruby said, "Does this horror ever goes home?" AS it seem they been watching over the horror for at least an hour at best.

"If the sun is closely rising or if it gets spooked, horror runs to their place to rest," Sirius said and soon duck as the horror looked up where they were at, and for a moment, he did a, "Hm." Shrugs then walks off.

Sirius felt back ruby as they waited a few moment, with Ruby blush up to the color of her hood, Sirius said, "Clear."

Turn to ruby as he saw her face, and then look down at his hand was at Ruby's chest. Let off fast and said, "I'm so sorry Ruby; it was just a reaction I didn't notice where I was touching."

Ruby wave her hands a bit and said, "Its fine, fine. You saved us at the last moment of being spotted."

 _ **"Look like you took another step further of becoming a woman, Flower girl,"**_ Eclipse said as Ruby blush up a storm as she look to her Madou ring and said, "Be quite Eclipse!"

(Scene break)

Back at beacon within the dorms, as things were still getting step up for Ruby, a knock on the door came with Beret pause for a moment from his Origami flower make with instruction of how to make it in front of him, Yang was setting up a table and said, "Hey Rachel, mind getting it?"

Rachel gotten up from her part of the jab as she walks over to it as she opens it and see silver standing there with a big stuff gray wolf in his hands, as some thoughts came of where he got it from.

"Is this appropriate to have?" Silver asked as Rachel look to it and smile and then brought him in and said, "Yes."

The door was left open as Rachel said, "You two can come in as well Weiss, Blake."

"How did you?" Weiss said as she and Blake walked in to see their dorm room all decorated then Blake asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Giving Ruby a party when she comes back for first job done kicking a Horrors ass," Yang said.

"I do not approve," Weiss said as she walks in and look at the decoration as she says, "Those streamer are not the right color, take them down and get a different one, no-no get a few different color ones."

Beret groin as he has to go back up and take them down now that Weiss is getting involved.

Rachel smile and said, "Alright let all of us do this, Blake would you mind helping as well?"

Blake gave it some thought and said, "Okay, tell me what I should do."

(Scene break)

Another hour went by and the Makai knight still following the horror around as Ruby said, "Why can't we just cut him down now?"

"Witnesses, we come in, we would be seen as the criminal, and if the horror escape as well, then everyone would go back to step one with another knight. We wait until its strikes first, hopefully spare someone for them to see we're helping them." Sirius said as Ruby gotten the idea as they went back, and soon the horror came to a stop, and turn his head to a pray.

A Woman, about in her early 20s came walking out of a bar, a bit drunk to say, stumbling around like that, as the horror came up to her with Ruby about to dive in and cut it down before it gets the lady until Sirius stops her and said, "Not yet."

The Horror and lady exchange words as it seems the lady was tomboy like as she laughed before the two walked off. "Quickly follow it." Sirius said as he and Ruby began following the Horror back to its lair. For about 30 minutes the Horror and its prey conversed as they arrived at what looked like an abandoned warehouse near a residential area and not too far from the hunting ground.

Sirius and Ruby pointed their respective Madou Rings to the warehouse as they needed Intel. _**"Sorrow, fear, despair, and nightmares that is what I sense here. This is the Horrors den and the girls, it's taken are in there each are traumatized, defiled, and have lost their Chasity through force."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby was shocked.

 _ **"Be careful you two the Horror has the home field advantage no telling what's waiting for us in there."**_ Zaruba said as the two nodded.

The two then jumped down and began heading to the warehouse to cut down the Horror as they looked at the door and saw it was locked. "I got this." Sirius said before he sliced through the door lock and opened it as they entered the darkened warehouse and saw it was quiet too quiet. "Ruby what your about to see here will haunt you so whatever you do, don't show fear, don't let the Horror know your horrified steel your emotions and cut down the Horror." Sirius said as Ruby nodded and the two entered with weapons ready to be drawn.

As the two walked they looked around for any sign of the girls taken by the Horror and soon they heard crying and weeping. Ruby and Sirius reacted and saw a shipping container was locked as it was where the sounds of sorrow was coming from. Sirius acted and cut through the lock opening the door and Ruby wished she can unseen what she sees inside. Inside were girls scattered across with wide eyes, reddened eyes, torn clothing, bruised, malnourished, and some of them were even spiritually dead.

They gave them a look and we're surprised to see them as they did not expect a new girl and an unfamiliar boy as Ruby was wide eyed at this. "By Oum." Ruby said as she was shocked to see this.

"All of you get out of here run as far as you can now!" Sirius said as the woman didn't need to be told twice as they ran away.

Once they were gone Zaruba spoke as he looked. _**"Don't worry a Makai Priest is already in route to them they won't remember this, they will wake up in the hospital knowing they were kidnapped and raped but there kidnapper committed suicide so he wouldn't have to face the law and they were later saved."**_ Zaruba said as Ruby looked.

Ruby steeled her emotions before turning around. "Let's find that Horror and make it suffer for what it did and cut it down." Ruby said as she couldn't let this horrific thing go unpunished.

Sirius didn't say anything, as this was Ruby's trial; he just hopes he won't regret showing the true horrors of life to Ruby.

AS they went on searching the warehouse, a scream came from the upper area, as Both Sirius and Ruby look to see a light up upsides in the main office area it seem as Sirius said, "we need to get up there."

"I can use my semblance to get us up there, if it's not too high up," Ruby said as Sirius, "If it is, just drop me, no question about it."

Ruby nodded and soon she grab on to him and with all of her strength and he Semblance ability, she and Sirius vanish from the ground.

To a shot where Ruby it hold to Sirius dearly as she reach the upper area, and then grabs on to a bar as her semblance had ended.

"I got grab hold," Ruby said as Sirius reach up and grab on as well, as he lift himself up, like he jump from it, and turn around and grab Ruby's hand and pull her own on the walkway as well.

"Let's go!" Sirius said as Ruby follow behind as they came to the door, Sirius kick it busting it open, as inside the horror showing other arms coming out from its back holding the lady as she almost strip naked from her cloths, left in her underwear, and they were about to be take them off as well before Sirius and Ruby came in.

"Let her go horror!" Sirius said with his sword drawn. As the horror seemed annoyed and said, "Great, one of you people again… and the lovely rose, never thought I see you again tonight."

Ruby fist tighten to the horror, as Sirius point his sword to it and said, "I said, let. Her. Go."

The horror frowns and then said, "You want her? Take her." And then throw the girl over to Sirius fast, as he was about to drop Garoken to catch her, until Ruby use her semblance speed to catch the girl instead at the side so she didn't get hurt, nor Sirius.

The horror snarl as Sirius charge and as the horror himself drew dagger from its sleeve and they came into a fight, slash and strikes, until it was in a dead lock with Sirius said to Ruby, "Take the girl and go Ruby."

"What about you?" Ruby was sorry and this was her mission to do as Sirius head butt the horror make it flinch and push him away as he said, "I'll be fine, just get her to a place to run away at."

Ruby got it as she help the crying girl to her feet and get her out of the room, as the horror, stood up and recover from the head butt it gotten from Sirius as he said, "You're going to pay for that Makai knight!"

Sirius took his stands as he place his sword on his arm and slide it down to the tip of the blade and said, "And you're going to be sealed away, horror."

The horror roars as he came at Sirius in rage.

Ruby gotten to the exit, as she was almost out of breath, using her Semblance while carrying people is putting a strain on her, as she took off the robe part of her uniform and said, "Here wear this, get outside and join any others. Someone would be there to help you."

The woman nodded and took the robe from Ruby and ran away. As Ruby turn back and look back up to where Sirius and the horror was fighting.

Sirius was combating the horror to the best of his ability, but with the extra arms coming from its back while each a dagger in its hand, proves to be difficult as well having a few cuts on his duster shows.

 **"I was living in on cloud 9, damn knight. Now all girls are gone, I have to start over again,"** Sirius raise his sword as he said, "I will cut you down before you even touch another."

 **"How can do you that, if you're dead?!"** The horror turn to a desk and grab it's with a few free arms and throw it at Sirius, jump out of the way as the desk was thrown out through a wall.

Before Sirius could recover, the horror was on top of him stabbing down its dagger, Sirius roll back away, as when he came to a wall, the horror lifts all of its arms out and about to stab him… until.

*Slice!

 **"AHHHHH!"** The horror cried in pain, as all of its arms were cut off all at once, as Ruby stood there with her weapon out and the shadow covering her eyes.

The Horror looked at the weapon and recognized it as a soul metal weapon but that shouldn't be possible only men were Makai Knights as he then saw her left hand which had the Madou Ring. **"Impossible a Madou Ring, and a soul metal scythe you're a Makai Knight."** The Horror said shocked to see this. One Knight it stands a chance against but two the odds aren't in its favor.

 _ **"She's not just any Knight she is the new Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba of this generation."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to the Horror as he eyes were still shadowed.

"Horror what you've done to those girls is unforgivable you are the lowest piece of trash I've ever seen. I don't know who you were or why you became a Horror, but I will cut down your Inga." Ruby said as her eyes showed a burning fury in them as she glared at the Horror.

 **"I won't be cut down by you little Rose!"** The Horror called before its body burst into one that spoke of lust as it glared at Ruby.

 **"The Lustful Horror Desire it's one of the Horrors who make up the Seven Deadly Sins, unlike some of its allies it's fast, swift, and agile and its weapon of choice are dagger. It's known for taking hosts of men or woman who have a high sexual drive to the point of sin, its quiet a tiresome Horror."** Eclipse analyzed as Ruby glared.

 **"You can't defeat me Yaiba's skills are lost you are without her combat strength!"** The Horror growled as Ruby glared. **"Who do you think you are little rose to call yourself a Knight?"** The Horror asked before Ruby pulled a button on her scythe causing the blade to flip up and point upward.

"I am the one who has inherited the title and began the blood to seal away you Horrors, Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she pointed her scythe upward. "I also go by another name that you've probably heard." Ruby said as she then cut an energy circle summoning her armor as Yaiba stood in her place.

"Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." Yaiba said as she glared at Desire with silver eyes that seem to carry a flame in them.

The horror roar as it charged at Yaiba, as she raise her scythe and vanish with Flame flash-step and her semblance combine with a trail of burning rose petals left behind, in a blink of an eyes Yaiba was behind horror, the battle was already over.

 **"I-impossible,"** The horror said as its body was lit aflame in burning red flames and then soon vanishes in a dark mist that soon seal within Yaiba scythe.

Sirius stood there, looking to Yaiba as she took down the horror, and the armor dis-engage leaving Ruby there, and her hand holding her scythe tightly.

Sirius walks over to her, putting a hand on hers, letting her know let go, as Ruby took one of her hand off the scythe, with the tip stab in the wood.

Without saying anything, Sirius wraps his arms around her, holder with care, and then Ruby place one of her hand to him as they stood there for the time being as the flames around slowly died.

(Scene break)

Rachel was looking over her mirror and say, "There going to be here any moment now."

AS team SBR and WBY, Zwei, and somehow team JNPR was in the room as well as they gotten into position, and Zwei bark as he run around chasing his own tail before Beret reach down and pick him up, and set him down by Yang, as the dog sat there with his doggy look and his tong sticking out of his mouth panting.

"Shh, there almost here," Rachel said, with Nora was squealing a bit as she whisper, "This is like a surprise birthday party, only without cake and presents."

Ren sighed to his friend as someone, 'Shh!' them and soon the lights were turn off as everyone waited for the door to open, as footsteps were heard that came up to the door, and a few seconds later, it unlocked and open up as Sirius and Ruby stood there, as the light turn on, and everyone In the room said, "Surprise!" "Ruff!"

Though the festive show of this party for Ruby should have lighten everyone's spirits Ruby's mind was still wondering to what she saw during the Hunt. Yang noticed this as before Weiss could say something Yang beat her to it. "Hey Ruby what's wrong?" Yang asked as Ruby was silent before Sirius spoke.

"She's just had an eventful night." Sirius said as team SBR got the gist of it.

"Well I know how to turn your night around Ruby." Ruby said as she took out box and handed it to Ruby.

"OOOH a present." Ruby said before using her Semblance to grab it and open it to reveal something red and lest bulky as she took it out and extended into a staff and once the staff was extended a red energy blade came out as it formed a full crescent. The Weapon looked to be a cross mixed with a rose at where there blade came out as Ruby was wide eyed. (Think Crescent Rose from RWBY Henceforward)

"Ruby I present Crescent Rose II." Rachel said as Ruby looked at it as it was lighter than her old Crescent Rose and also more deadly. Ruby then found a switch and the blade vanished and it formed on her arm into a gun similar to a hand gun.

"It has all the fire power of Crescent Rose but easier to carry, and the blade can cut through almost anything so let's just say you have the weapon advantage during the Vytal Tournament." Rachel said as Ruby was gushing.

"I love it." Ruby said as she was hugging Crescent Rose II.

"She's back to normal." Yang said as all it took was weapons and cookies to get Ruby back to her old self. "Anyway lets enjoy ourselves sense the guest of honor is here now party time!" Yang called as everyone began to enjoy the night with sweets, sodas, and vid games. Ruby though looked to the night during this wondering how such horrors can remain invisible to the human eye. But he knew the answer already it was because humanity didn't want to see it and the Makai kept it a secret so they may protect the humans and Faunus from that fear.

Ruby looked outside before deciding on one of the most important things of her life. "I... will fight as one who protects even if it kills me." Ruby said as she looked to the night as right now Horrors were out there. But that was when a sound was heard and Weiss yelped as Ruby looked and saw the child from before as it held a box. It passed the box to Ruby as Ruby took it and opened it shocked to see what was inside it before closing it. "Thank you." Ruby said before the child sized creature nodded and in a blink of an eye vanished.

"What did you get Ruby?" Yang asked as Ruby smiled.

"It's a surprise." Ruby said as Yang laughed at Ruby a bit.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey hoped you all enjoyed this chapter anyway please leave a review for this chapter and ja-ne.


	21. Chapter 15 Fleeting Life

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's me and good news it's a new chapter and final Filler, bad news is it's a recap chapter so it might be short. It also will give you all insight on a little pet project I'm working on. Anyway enjoy this fic as I present to you chapter 15 now enjoy.

 **Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of Knight's mankind was given hope.**

*Insert RWBY OP 3: When you Fall

(Start night time Penthouse)

It was night time as Flare was sitting in the pent house knowing full well he had to stay hidden sense Ironwood and is Atlas forces were looking for him. Neo had left no doubt to prepare a disguise so she may appear as Cinder's fourth teammate for the Vytal Festival. Needless to say Flare was so bored he went to reading a book as on the book showed many fallen Knights who had fell to darkness.

Flare looked as the book told of a splinter cell in the Makai Order that were excommunicated due to the fact that they believed that in order to defeat the Horrors humans must also be cut down which caused a short civil war with the Makai Order before the splinter cell was wiped out. He looked at one picture in particular that could pass as a dark parody of Garo as the armor was pitch black with a tattered cape as the eyes were a soulless white. The Sword looked much like the Garoken as this Knight was clearly the dark to Garo's light.

"Dark Knight Kiba man you've been a no show for a long time." Flare said with a grin as he saw this.

(Scene Break the morning)

Ruby was the first to wake up as she smiled at her team ready to wake them up as she had a whistle ready. Ruby then blew into causing a shrill sound that woke everyone up as Weiss fell off her bed, Blake hit her head on the bunk and Yang fell off her bed at the top bunk. "What the heck was that for?" Weiss called as Ruby smiled.

"Good morning Team RWBY! We only have a few days before the Vytal Tournament begins and we need to get as much training in as possible so get ready for a full workout!" Ruby called as she opened the blinds only to shield her eyes with her left hand where Eclipse was then shined in the morning sun. That was when Ruby found herself on what seemed to be Remnant Moon as Eclipse now larger looked down upon Ruby.

 _ **"The promised time is upon us the night of full moon is today now I will devour this day of your life."**_ Eclipse said before Ruby felt her strength leaving her as Eclipse devoured it.

(Real World team RWBY dorm)

Ruby fell backwards as she lost all her strength as Yang was shocked.

"RUBY!" Yang called as she jumped over to Ruby and picked her up only to see Eclipse was glowing.

"Oh great not again." Weiss said remembering the incident with Sirius during the New Moon.

"Blake go wake up Sirius and the others tell them to get in here." Yang ordered as Blake nodded and grabbed her bow before heading to Team SSBR's Dorm Room.

Soon enough, team SSBR came in and checks up on Ruby, as Sirius and Rachel came to the bed where Ruby was at Sirius lifted up Eclipse and Rachel said, "She fine, she just going through the full moon day, nothing but bed rest today. Tomorrow, she may have a slight headache but that normal for every knight especially new ones."

Sirius nodded as he lay down Ruby's hand and said, "Nothing we can do for her but wait."

Yang groin and said, "I hate this, I mean a day of her life is being suck up by a talking ring and it look like she in pain."

Beret came up and run her shoulder a bit and said, "Well it's supposed to be like this for any contract with a Madogu, but they are enchanted to put knight to sleep on days like these, as they are painful for any knight. It putting a strain on their life force, to the day when a Makai Knight doesn't show up is so they don't kill themselves on accident."

"Wow, and I thought I was the only one that knew the Order's history," Rachel said as Beret look to her and said, "I only know the history of the Makai knights."

"Well, let just let Ruby rest for now. Rachel you know what to do," Sirius said as Rachel nodded as she pulls out her seal paper and throw them around as they stick to the walls and glow for a moment as she said, "There you go."

"So who is going to what over Ruby right now, I don't want to leave her here by herself," Yang said as Sirius, took out his weapon and place it next to a chair and sat down in it and said, "I would watch over her today, you guys enjoy your time."

Rachel smile to that as she said, "Okay golden knight, we leave you to watch over your sleeping beauty."

Yang came up and said, "She a little young to do anything in bed, so I trust you to be a gentleman to her." Sirius blush to that as he said, "I-I-I- I'm not that kind of person."

Yang gave a wink and said, "I know." "You're just easy to tease," Rachel said as she and Yang high give each other.

"Anyway no gates have opened for a while so I guess we can call this an off day for us." Rachel said as everyone could agree to that.

"Now let's go relax then." Yang said as everyone left.

"Guess that just leaves you and me then Zaruba." Sirius said as he and Zaruba were the only ones left.

 _ **"I believe so."**_ Zaruba said as he saw this.

Sirius look over to Ruby, then turn back to the area he was looking at, until he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil as Zaruba said, "It's been a while sense your wrote a letter hu?"

"Well yea, I may as well do this while watching over ruby, and besides, Benjamin would want to know what has been happening. He has been with the family for many years." Sirius said as he thought what to write and began to say.

"Dear Benjamin.

"It's been a while sense I promise you I would writing a letter to you, I do apologize for that. As So much has happen already it hard to get around, even to the first day of Beacon when I got here, as it was interesting as I meet two sister on my way to Beacon, as one of them, the girl I told you about before the day before I went to beacon was Ruby Rose, while her sister I gotten to know is Yang Xiao Long, I meet her on the ride to the academy."

-Flash back-

"But I'm so proud of you." Yang said to her sister.

"Really it was nothing." Ruby said as before Yang could speak another spoke up.

"Don't count yourself any lesser then the rest of us." Came a voice as Ruby looked and saw Sirius.

"Sirius you're a new student also?" Ruby asked as Yang looked.

"You know this looker?" She asked as Ruby was about to explain the monster before Sirius spoke.

"She and I worked together to stop those crooks I was just in the wrong place at the right time so I offered my assistance." Sirius partially lied.

"Oh I see then my name is Yang Xiao Long nice to meet you." Yang said as she was about to shake Sirius hand.

"Nice to meet you." Sirius said as he shook her hand with his kind smile on his face. "Anyway I need to meet up with a friend perhaps we will cross paths at Beacon." Sirius said as he walked away to the waiting Rachel as they talked.

"Wow he's nice." Yang said as Ruby looked.

-End of flashback-

"Later that day, I would soon meet Ruby's other future teammates, the first girl was Weiss Schnee, and yes she is the hair to the Schnee dust company. Anyways as I was, when I meet her she was… spoiled to say."

Sirius stops for a moment and took a breath before going on writing-

"Things would have gotten out of hand if ruby last future teammate haven't shown up, Blake belladonna, A Cat Faunus but she hid it within her bow so I didn't know it at first."

-Flash back-

"What are you doing?" A female voice as Ruby looked and saw a Weiss Schnee dressed in her white battle dress, white hair and a scar on her left eye.

"Sorry." Ruby said as the Weiss looked.

"Sorry? Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" She scolded, as Ruby picked up a piece of luggage only for the Weiss to take it. "Give me that, this is dust mined and purified from the Schnee Dust Quarry." She called as she shook the red vile but then a hand grabbed her and showed it was Sirius.

"I would calm down if I were you, she said she was sorry, and it was an accident." Sirius said as he looked.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?" the Weiss said as Sirius was about to say something but then someone cut in and said, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Turning to see Blake Belladonna wearing mostly black with a white undershirt and a bow on tope, as Sirius see it was slightly twitching.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said as she seems proud of her family name. As it was about to go to her head until Blake said, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

When Weiss hear that, her face turn red a bit as she said, "How dare… The nerve of… RGGG!" Weiss storm off as she didn't know how to come back to what Blake said.

-End of flashback-

"But nothing had prepared me for my battle with the Horror Grimm Hybrid that I had soon faced in the initiation at Emerald Forest."

-Flashback-

Garo slashed at the Horror who used its chains to try and grab the Golden Knight but Garo dodged it and slashed at any chains that came his way. "I need an opening." Garo said as he knew he didn't have long in the armor. That was when the Horror Grimm's eye was hit by a dust round as it roared in pain. Garo looked and saw Ruby using her weapon to attack the Horror/Grimm.

 **"Sirius there's a blind spot hurry and attack!"** Zaruba called as Garo nodded and roared before charging to get in the blind spot.

 **"DAMN HUNTRESS!"** THE Horror roared as it tried to find Ruby but luckily with her speed she remained in its blind spot.

Garo got under the Grimm/Horror and slashed at its jaw causing it to roar n pain. Garo wasn't done thought as he then stabbed deep into the jaw before going downward through the body before he finished by cutting off the tail as the Horror/Grimm roared in pain. Black Smoke came out of the wound as Garo persevered as his golden light shined bright with Sirius's semblance. The Smoke vanished before Garo crouched down and then jumped up cutting the Horror/Grimm in two as it let out a death gasp.

 **"Damn you Golden Knight Garo, Damn you Hunters may Darkus devour you all!"** The Horror roared before it blew up into black smoke and was absorbed into the Garoken as all that was left was its bones like mask of Grimm and some of the chains and bones from its victims. Garo sheathed the Garoken as when he did the armor disengaged.

-Flashback End-

"We were divided into teams and of course I became a team leader but we soon met a Veteran Makai Knight who held the title of Gaia and learned he was passing his armor down to his grandson Jaune and we crossed paths with another Horror Grimm hybrid."

-Flashback-

*insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST: Rafiel Gaia Shoukan

Once his sword was skyward her cut a large energy circle before crimson armor pieces was released. The armor was red as it had blue and gold in certain parts as the eyes were orange like the setting sun, and his face was wolfish. The sword of course had become a large claymore as it had the same design as the armor. This was the Knight of Defense the Makai Knight Gaia.

The Grimm Horror growled as it recognized what Gaia was. **"Makai Knight!"** It roared as it stood up straight and the chains on its body unlocked causing the gate like armor to open revealing many sharp bone like pincers that began to fire lasers.

"Incredible." Pyrrah said as she was surprised to see this.

Gaia jumped up and went forward as it avoided and blocked and the laser fire as Gaia was showing how much of a veteran he was. Gaia soon stabbed into the Grimm Horror in the chest where the pincers were and stabbed dead center but only crippled it by means of shockwave.

Gaia then began to hack and cough very violently as he leaned back holding his Gaia sword as he then spoke. "This is as far as I go." He said before spikes from the Grimm Horror stabbed into Gaia as Jaune was shocked.

"Gramps!" Jaune called shocked to see his grandfather injured as even when Jaune was a child he thought his grandfather was invincible.

The Gaia sword responded as it flew to Jaune and stabbed into the ground in front of him as Gaia reverted to Theron. Theron then grabbed onto the tendrils of the Horror to restrain it and face his death with honor.

"Jaune! Take my blade!" Theron called surprising Jaune. "I hand my armor of Gaia down to you!" He called to his grandson.

"Gramps what are you saying?" Jaune asked shocked to hear this.

"Before the creature revives! Finish it quickly!" Theron yelled as the Grimm Horror was regenerating.

"But are you sure I'm ready?" Jaune asked as he doubted himself.

"I know you can do it, both I and Gaia acknowledged you as worthy. I dueled you for this sole purpose. With my armor, become a Makai Knight!" Theron called before the Grimm Horror devoured him making Jaune go wide eyed.

Jaune hesitated but still reached for Gaia's sword and once his hand was upon the blade he pulled. To Jaune's surprise it was heavy like before as he lifted the sword and raised it skyward.

"Do it Jaune!" Pyrrah called as she knew Theron made the right choice in Jaune. Jaune then cut an energy circle with the sword larger then him as it opened into a crimson portal and release the armor.

Standing in Jaune's place was Gaia cape and all but the difference was that he was Slimmer and the eyes were blue. Gaia swung his sword wildly as a test drive before taking a battle chance as a Makai Symbol in blue appeared behind him.

*End OST

-Flashback end-

"Later with the Vytal festival upon us I received Gouten from the Tower of Heroic Spirits and became a fully realized Golden Knight."

-Flashback-

The Horror was upon Garo as it then punched down but Garo jumped high and out of the way as he came down. Garo then slashed at the Horrors head a couple times before kicking it and jumping away as the Horror was knocked down. "It's time." Garo said as the Horror stomped torts him. Garo then slashed two curved lines before slashing a straight line downward. He then drew a circle as the Horror was soon upon him.

"Sirius look out!" Ruby called but Garo ignored her before he slashed the symbol he made summoning a wave on Golden energy which knocked the Horror back as Garo was surrounded by a golden light. When the light died down everyone was shocked that Garo was now mounted upon a horse with armor as gold as Garo as it had a red main as well.

"Gouten!" Beret and Sliver called as Penny was shocked.

"Gouten."

Rachel of course was shocked as well as she had never seen Gouten before. "That's Gouten?" She asked as now Garo looked like a noble knight with his noble stead.

"Gouten?" Ruby asked remembering team SSBR talking about it.

Garo flicked Gouten's reigns as he then charged forward torts his enemy as he slashed at any eye balls that were launched at him. Garo and Gouten were soon upon the Horror as the Horror tried to smash down on Garo but with Gouten's help and Garo's guidance he dodged all the attacks before Gouten while air born kicked the Horrors face with its hooves. Once Gouten landed it slid on the ground and faced the Horror.

 _ **"Time to finish this."**_ Zaruba said as Garo nodded.

"Right." Garo said as he glared upon the Horror.

Gouten neighed sensing its master needing a little boost that only Gouten can provide as it reared back. Once it came down its hooves slammed into the ground creating a gust of wind that caused many to take cover and the Horror to cower but try and keep its ground as Garo held the Garoken at the ready. The Garoken then glowed before becoming a very large sword that put a claymore to shame as Garo shouldn't even be able to lift it with two hands let alone one but he was doing it. Garo and Gouten then charged at the Horror before Gouten jumped up allowing Garo to cut through the Horror right where its armor was weakest and cut the Horror in two as once he did the Horror blew up as it was sealed into the Garoken as Blake was amazed.

"Wow." Blake said as once Gouten landed it slid on the ground as did the larger Garoken as the Horror was no more.

-Flashback end-

"During the second semester though we soon began an investigation of the Horrors, White Fang, Torchwick, and even the Dust Robberies all so we can locate the Horror behind all this and it began with our confrontation with a Horror Cannibal."

-Flashback-

Garo charged at the horror as he still had some time left on his to finish off the horror before it could recover, but before he could, a blast of fire came at him, catching him off guard as it hit him and throw him against the wall, and Garo armor came off leaving Sirius in his place.

"What?" Sirius asked as out of nowhere another Horror appeared and grabbed the first one before the Undealer turned to smoke and was eaten by this new Horror. This Horror seemed to be something akin to a dark ghost with cinders on scattered across its body and a familiar symbol etched on its back as it was female in origin. Once this Horror Cannibal was done with its meal it turned to the two knights before it produced a pair of demonic wings and flew off as Sirius was shocked.

"A Horror Cannibal." Sirius said as he was shocked to see this.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked as he was shocked to see much like the Horror Grimm Hybrids this pureblood Horror had devoured one of its own.

"I don't know." Sirius said as he had to tell this to Ozpin and Glynda as soon as possible.

One thing was for sure the duo might have found the thief as the Horror flew off to parts unknown.

-Flashback end-

"During the investigation though, me and my team met the Fallen Knight which was another Horror Cannibal named Flare who once held the title of Zex."

-Flashback-

Sirius saw this before Sirius glare at Flare who was laughing. "A priest for a priest." Flare began as he pushed back Sirius. "And a Knight for a Knight!" Flare finished as Sirius glared.

"Who are you?!" Sirius demanded as Flare laughed insanely.

"The name is Flare the Black Knight Zex!" Flare called as he had a wicked grin on his face.

 _ **"Sirius he's a Horror!"**_ Zaruba called as Sirius took his battle stance.

"Oh I've been itching to fight the Golden Knight now let's go all out from start to finish." Flare called out as Sirius looked before he charged forward and slashed at Flare.

-Flashback End-

"But eventually we faced them in the underground city and on a train at Mountain Glenn which lead to the breach in Vale where many Grimm had gotten into the city and this was orchestrated by Flare and his unknown ally."

-Flashback-

Ruby was shocked as parts of the weapon laid upon the ground only for the Horror to step on it crushing its remains as Ruby was shocked to see this. "Crescent Rose." Ruby said as she reached for it. Team SSBR then took charged as Sirius looked to his team. "Rachel you and Yang get Ruby out of here, Blake your with Sliver take care of White Fang, Weiss your with Beret in handling the Horror." Sirius said as without her weapon Ruby was defenseless.

"Alright." They said as Sirius drew the Garoken.

"So we fight again Golden Knight no Horror can say they faced the Golden Knight in more than one occasion." Flare said as he then laughed inanely.

"Don't worry you won't be one of them." Sirius said as he held the Garoken at the ready.

"I see, well let's dance gold boy!" Flare called out before charging in.

-Flashback end-

"This all lead up to the breach and even Ruby became a Makai Knight, the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba though I'm not sure of the full story but it was amazing." Sirius took a break and checked on Ruby before continuing. "Ruby has become a Makai Knight and though she isn't fully realized she is capable against a Horror as so far she has a Horror count of 3 which is understandable for Knights fresh out of training but Ruby did it without any training which make me think she has a gift for this kind of thing. Anyway I'll send you another letter soon hopefully with answers as to what's going on and with a possibly happy ending to things." Sirius finished as he folded the letter grabbed an envelope and put it in before sealing it.

 _ **"You know if you play your cards right in few years you and Ruby's kids might be sending you letters from there assignment."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius blushed and looked at the Madou Ring.

"Zaruba!" Sirius called as Zaruba just chuckle understanding why Rachel and Yang teased Sirius so much.

(Scene Break Beret and Yang)

Beret and Yang went out to Vale, as Yang said it was a day out of the Academy, and a Lunch date.

Originally Beret was in the library checking up news on the computer before Yang came in and drag him away.

At a local fancy outdoor place, as it was one of the few places that is quite and didn't get damage in the breach. A Waiter came around with a called strawberry Sunday the couple special.

Beret gave the man a tip and said, "Thank you." The guy took it and went off on his way. To yang her eyes sparkled and said, "This looks delicious."

Beret picked up a spoon and said, "And good too, but it been a while sense I had this." Taking a small scoop of it with his spoon and ate it as Yang grab hers and took a bit out of it and she just smiled as she said, "Very sweet. And I thought you were the one that only care for fancy cake dish or food."

Beret laugh and said, "That mostly my mother thing, I like normal ice cream and cakes. Drizzle raspberry cheese cakes have nothing on this."

Yang laugh at that, as she look another scoop and ate it, she look to her date and said, "You never really talk about your family, if it's not too personal, what where they like?"

Beret stopped eating as Yang had struck a nerve as Beret sighed. "Like I said before my family are direct descendant of one of the five Knights who battled Darkus when Grimm first appeared. Much of my family became arrogant and prideful with their blood to the point they only accept purity of blood for those who would inherit Dan." Beret asked as he took a bite.

"My father was close to being among them as he had gained Dan before me, there were high expectations of me to the point that I had to be perfect at everything, they always told me 'Beret your destined for great things as the holder of Dan,' 'Beret you must abide by the laws of the Makai anything outside its beliefs is basically blasphemy.' It got to the point that my family were expecting me to surpass the Garo line that many of them fell." Beret said as he remembered that. "Goruba told you that many of them were cut off from the family, the truth is they became Horrors cause of that pride a major outbreak from within our own Order, I even came close to becoming one myself, but my father overcame it and cut down those Horrors." Beret said as he sighed sadly remembering how it happened.

"My family line was crippled in a way and my father fell into a deep depression that he stopped his path as a Makai Knight and left my training to another after that he was never heard from again. Eventually I became Dan and gained Goruba who had expectations of me but more along the lines of making sure a tragedy like that never happened again." Beret said as Goruba spoke.

 _ **"It's true the Vali family were the source of a Horror outbreak because there pride, boastfulness, and arrogance opened gates now the family is cut own to a small sec that had caused the Dan title to be very picky on who uses its power Beret here was the only blood relative eligible so he became Dan."**_ Goruba said as Beret ate his meal with Yang having a shocked face at hearing this.

"I'm sorry that I asked," Yang said look down depress as Beret held up his and said, "Don't be, I always have to face my past to move on."

Yang nodded to that and said, "Sound rough, but I guess I can't one to judge on people pass as well."

"You got a story as well?" Beret asked as Yang nodded as she said, "Pretty much after I was born, my mother left me and my dad, for reason I thought it could have been me is the reason she left, I even try looking for her once but in the end, I ended up getting my Sister and I in danger, almost killed, if uncle Qrow hadn't showed up."

Beret nodded and then he asked, "I understand you and Ms. Rose are half-sister, guessing your father re-married?"

She nodded and said, "He did, Summer Rose was her name, she was the best step-mom, like a Super-mom, Slayer of monsters, and baker of cookies."

Beret raise an eyebrow and said, "I'm guess she gotten her cookie addiction from her?" Yang laughs and said, "You have no idea. They both were in love with cookies, even my dad had hid the cookies from Ruby when she was...'cookie' crazy."

Beret gave a deadpan look as he said, "Ever given thought to your own puns?"

"Oh, up yours, my puns are great!" Yang said as Beret laugh at that, seeing Yang was cute when she upset when someone tells her puns are not great.

"Other than your puns, it had been crazy for almost the entire school year," Beret said as Yang nodded and said, "Yea, could have been better, if could have do more at the club."

-Flash back-

When the guard from outside ran in as they close the door saying, "Hurry, close the door she's coming!"

Junior walk up and yell at the two guards saying, "What are you two idiots doing?!"

AS the two guard were yelling, almost screaming as they are scared shitless to what is coming to them, and soon the door was blasted open with the two guard getting throw away from the door and the music change as well.

In the light of the opening, two shadowy figures came walking up, as one was Beret with his weapon in hand, and Yang who put on a smile and said, "Guess whose back!"

Soon enough both Beret and Yang was surrounded by grunts with guns pointed at them, almost point blank range, as they didn't want to take any chances.

Beret raise an eyebrow to this as he look to Yang and said, "Your friends?"

Yang just gave a smile and said, "Long story." Soon enough the song that was playing was skipping around repeating the same song over and over, as both beret and Yang look over to the DJ who was hiding behind his DJ Booth.

As the DJ pop his head up as he feel the attention he was getting from across the room, he look to the recorded player and lifted the needle from it stopping the song, then duck back down.

As everyone was still pointing their guns as Yang and Beret, as the young Makai knight felt like he needed to take it upon himself to disable every one of their weapons… and maybe their hands.

Neptune pop out from behind Yang and said, "Yeah, so could you define friend for me?"

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot!" Junior came up to the group to stop before his club get wreck as he walk to the small group that came in with everyone lowering their weapons and said, "Blondie! You're here. Why?"

Yang pointed to him as she said, "You still own me a drink." Soon walk and grab him as well drag him to the bar area so Yang could get her free drink, Beret still stood there with Neptune and said, "What a woman."

Getting hit to the head by Beret and said, "Don't rude, there other ladies present." Pointed to the twins that were to the side of them, and Beret didn't want to be rude.

The two girls nodded at Beret as they saw at least he wasn't a flirt. "Duster boy come call us sometime." They said at the same time as they walked away knowing that Beret will find them here.

-End of Flash backs-

Beret shrugs and said, "I'm not the biggest fan of Twins, ether they are saying the same thing or finish the other sentient. I didn't know who I would be talking too."

Yang laugh at that, with Beret look to her as he said, "What?"

Yang took a breath and said, "You're afraid of twins?"

"I am not afraid of twins; sometimes twins are weird, like the time with Doctor Oobleck."

-Flashback-

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls and gentlemen. See as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp at any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all the essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship. Oobleck walking side to side. "And!" He began as he stopped pointed his finger. "It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PH.D for fun thank you very much." Oobleck said as he got close to Weiss and looked her straight in the eyes before he left.

"Uhhh." Weiss said as she was lost.

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind schedule." Oobleck before in his what many assume his ever present caffeine high ran to the airship and was there under five seconds.

"Well alright then looks like we're going to save the world with, Dr. Oo-bleck okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said as everyone looked down.

-End of Flashback-

"Ok you got me there on that one Beret." Yang said as she held back a laugh.

"Yeah, though you never told me how Ruby gained Yaiba." Beret said as Yang looked.

"Oh yeah well not much all she did was grab the scythe and for a minute I thought I saw her space out before pulling it out." Yang said as she then went into explanation.

-Flashback-

 **"Now die little Huntress and Makai Priestess."** The Horror said as it summoned two blades from its arm and was ready to devour the two.

"Hey ugly!" Ruby called as Rachel and Yang looked and saw Ruby holding the Scythe in her hands as she glared. "Why don't you fight a Makai Knight?!" Ruby called as the Horror laughed.

 **"Oh and you're a Makai Knight?"** It mocked as Ruby smirked.

"Yes I am." Ruby said before grabbing the Yaiba Scythe by the butt of the staff before cutting an energy circle around her before it went upward and opened into a portal. "I am a Makai Knight, the Flame Scythe Knight Yaiba!" Ruby began as her body was covered in crimson armor besides her head. "I am one who protects!" Ruby called before the helmet came on as now in Ruby's place as the Flame Scythe Knight Yaiba.

 **"Impossible!"** The Horror called before Ruby pointed the Madou Ring torts the Horror.

-Flashback End-

"So she must have found Eclipse then man who knew another came the closest to finding Yaiba." Beret said as Yang smiled.

"Yeah and I'm proud of her for it and I bet her mom is proud also." Yang said as Beret nodded.

"Yeah a lot has happened two new Knights and a better picture on who the puppet master of things is." Beret said as Yang smiled.

"Yeah." She said before the two took a bite out of the sundae.

"But still many things have changed for example I broke a few rules." Beret said as Yang smiled.

"And don't you feel better for it?" Yang teased as Beret chuckled.

"But still you kissing me I didn't really count that as m first kiss sense you did dare me to kiss you for fun." Beret said as Yang smirked.

"What you want your first kiss to be with the girl of your dreams?" Yang asked in a teasing manner as Beret blushed to that. "Or perhaps you want our kiss to be more meaningful?" Yang teased as that cause Beret to turn beat red.

 _ **"Better stop Yang you might break him."**_ Goruba joked as Beret glared at his Madou Bracelet.

"But still Beret I really appreciate you helping Ruby get used to the Makai Knight deal, you and Sirius both." Yang said with a smile as Beret nodded.

"It was my pleasure Yang she's really advance fast though I'm still trying to figure out how she can be so good with Soul Metal when she claims to never have used it." Beret said as Goruba then spoke.

 _ **"She has the scent of Soul Metal on her but I didn't detect any on her."**_ Goruba said as the two listened.

"This is before we meet her, correct?" Beret asked his Madogu partner as he said, "Correct."

"Weird, I would have notice anything if she was holding anything like that and you or your one of your teammates said that stuff burn your skin?" Yang asked as Beret shrugs and said, "That hard to say, to some story the soul metal burn someone who touches, and report of soul metal literally eating the person, but I never much witness such thing personally, but you did bring up a point. If you would have notice it, when didn't know?"

Yang gave it some thought and said, "Well she trains with uncle Qrow to use the scythe, but I never notice him using anything like you guys use, I mean his weapon hand build as I can tell, as it's a scythe that turn to a sword then a shotgun. But that I-… wait I think I remember him having a single sword but he never use that one before and keep it lock up so I don't know what it really looks like as far as I remember."

Beret gave it thought, but without know what the sword looks like or giving a detail description he doesn't know if the sword was a Makai knight sword or not.

"Well I could question it, but without someone to give them there no point asking at this time," Beret said as he took a spoon full of the Sunday as Yang asked, "More question than answer, once again, but your also right, no point asking without the someone knowing the answer."

 _ **"Sometimes, time is key for anything,"**_ Goruba said as Beret could not agree more. Soon it was just the two of them enjoy the strawberry Sunday.

(Rachel and Silver)

Rachel was going over notes, and look like blue prints of a hammer of sorts with Silver nearby doing pushups with his feet in the air, as training seem to have been canceling once again, all he could do was strength training.

"Damn it, I forgot the pivot joint," Rachel said as she had to erase something as Silver stop his push up and got back on his feet and said, "What are you making this time?"

He walks over and see what Rachel is doing as she lift up a piece of paper and said, "New weapons ideas, or at least upgrades to them"

"Isn't that?" Sliver began only for Rachel to cut him off.

"Shush no spoilers." Rachel said with a smile as Sliver at on a chair before speaking.

"Ok you've been putting this off for far too long now what's the deal between you and Neo anyway and this time I won't let you avoid it." Sliver said as Rachel stopped what she was doing and sighed.

"You're not going to let up are you?" Rachel asked as Sliver had a look in his face showing he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Alright it began a couple of; years back, not long after I was recognized as a fully realized Makai Priestess." Rachel began as she remembered what happened back then.

-Flashback-

"I was young but I didn't rise alone, I had a friend another Priestess named Neopolitan we both had trained to be great Makai Priests and both of us dreamed big."

The story showed as ink painting of a younger Rachel and Neo as they stood next to each other.

"We were rivals and friends sense we pushed each other to our limits and exceeded them but as time went on Neo changed."

The Story continued as the ink showed Rachel and Neo sparing, before showing Neo walking away from Rachel.

"She began to develop Madou Tools claiming she would build a Madou Tool that would make her the strongest Makai Priest in existence. It wasn't until a year later that I found out what she was working on."

The screen showed Neo scowling before it was blotched with red.

"She as learning Forbidden Arts all so she may construct a Madou Tool that would allow her to take all of the Four Maidens powers into herself."

The story showed Neo working on the Madou Tool and Rachel catching her in the act.

"Of course I reported this to the Senate and she was taken into custody, more evidence had showed she used human test subjects for this experiment desecrating almost every law our order abided by."

The story showed Neo using some sort of glove to drain a human of his aura and semblance as there seemed to be a Grimm Bug coming from the glove.

"The Senate had excommunicated her and destroyed all her life's work so no one would use it for what Neo intended for it, they went as far as to even erase her memory of her notes and blue prints of the Forbidden Madou Tool so she may never again be able to rebuild it."

The story showed Neo being marked as excommunicated, which was followed by Madou Tools being shattered and notes being burned as the Order was thorough with their work.

"I saw the whole thing and after that she became distant and ceased all communications with me and I never heard from here again."

The story showed Rachel watching this as she then tried talking to Neo who forced Rachel's hand off her before storming off as he skin seemed to glow with jagged markings of one who was excommunicated before in the end vanishing all together.

-Flashback end-

"Not long after that I get the assignment to come here and the rest is history." Rachel said as Sliver looked.

"So you feel Neo is your responsibility and sense she is a Madou Horror you feel you need to be the one to cut her down." Sliver said as Rachel looked.

"Yeah that's the gist of it." Rachel said as she looked. "We know Torchwick wasn't the one who tuned Neo because she would have tried to bust him out by now, so whoever turned her must have been the culprit behind the theft and possibly everything going on." Rachel said as Sliver nodded.

"Yeah." Sliver said as he looked to Rachel who had gotten back to work and sighed. "Do you need any help with that?" Sliver asked as Rachel looked.

"Nah this is why Makai Priests exist, to construct Madou Tools for Knights and their allies to use but if you want to help mind grabbing me a bite to eat from the cafeteria?" Rachel asked as Sliver nodded.

"Will do." Sliver said before walking off.

As Sliver was outside Uruba then spoke. _**"Wow Sliver this is the first time you understood girls feelings are you growing up?"**_ Uruba asked as Sliver looked.

"Don't joke around we still need to get that food." Sliver said as he walked off to get the food.

(Scene Break with Ruby)

Ruby looked around as all she saw was white with red rose petals falling from the sky but saw no Yaiba. "What am I supposed to do, hell why did Eclipse bring me here?" Ruby asked as she sat down cross legged.

"Ruby." Came a familiar voice as Ruby was wide eyed and turned to see her mother white cape and all looking at her as Ruby was shocked.

"M-mom?" Ruby asked as she was shocked to see her.

Summer nodded as you can see the family resemblance as clear as day. "It's been awhile Ruby." Summer said before out of nowhere Ruby ran and hugged, Summer.

"Mom it's been so long sense I last saw you, how did you die? What had happened to you?" Ruby asked as she had endless questions.

"Ruby I don't have enough time here so let's keep the catching up short ok." Summer said as she wanted to spend more time with her daughter as well as Ruby looked.

"Ok." Ruby said as she let go and wiped away a few tears.

"Now Ruby how have you been?" Summer asked as Ruby looked.

"Well, I met this boy and I also became a Makai Knight someone who fights demon Horrors at night so like a night time version of a Huntress." Ruby said as, Summer; smiled.

"Yes Yaiba and a few another filled me in on some of this." Summer said with a smile. "And they also told me you like this boy you met more than just friends." Summer said as Ruby blushed at that.

"Well- I mean-." Ruby said blushing up a storm.

"Don't worry Ruby I approve of him its getting your father to approve you should focus on after the whole fiasco with Darkus is over." Summer said as Ruby nodded.

"Alright." Ruby said as a bell sound was heard as, Summer, looked.

"Almost out of time Ruby, great power rests in you that you inherited from me the time will come for you to awaken it soon, do not let it over power you nor change who you are." Summer said as Ruby was confused.

"What power?" Ruby asked as, Summer, began to vanish.

"I don't have enough time just be strong Ruby ok." Summer said before vanishing.

"Mom!" Ruby called trying to grab her but it was too late she was gone.

Ruby sat back down and smiled because she got to see her mother and her dad was right she does look like her so all she had to do was look in a mirror to remember her.

"I see you are my successor."

Ruby turned to see Yaiba there with cape and all as Ruby was wide eyed remembering the first time Yaiba appeared before her.

Ruby got up and instinctively tried to grab Crescent Rose and saw it was gone. "If it's another fight you want I'll!" Ruby began but Yaiba chuckled.

"I see you met my shade already." Yaiba said as Ruby looked.

"Your shade?" She asked dropping her guard.

"Yes I left it there to test woman who would wield Yaiba after realizing my inability to conceive a child." Yaiba said as Ruby was shocked.

"Wait are you?" Ruby asked as it dawned to her.

"Yes I am the first wielder and creator of Yaiba." Yaiba said as Ruby had so many questions to ask.

"Where are we exactly that you are alive here." Ruby asked as Yaiba chuckled.

"This realm is created from the bond between Madou Ring Eclipse and Yaiba as well as the contract with Eclipse here the wisdom of all those who have, is, and will wield Yaiba meet, it's a place that knows no time where past present and future meet." Yaiba said as she walked torts. "Thus I offer this piece of wisdom a simple souls thrust into darkness you must ask your weapon and the light of hope who is it you must defend and what power can you wield to defend that thing." Yaiba said as when she passed Ruby she patted her on the head.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"My name is no longer important."

"She can be confusing and cryptic I should know." A new voice said as a girl appeared with the same hair as Ruby but reversed and longer which was pulled to a tail and silver eyes. The two could pass for twins as she smiled and waved. "I guess you still need some wisdom." She said as her red duster fluttered as her black gear made her look like Ruby in a Makai Knight uniform. "Well the only wisdom I can really offer is to follow where your hearts lead and defend those who really matter to you till your last breath... mom." She said shocking Ruby.

"Wait your my daughter?!" Ruby asked as the girl nodded.

"Yeap call me Anya member of Team GARO as well as a Makai Knight who carries the title of Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." She said as Ruby looked.

"So who's your dad?" Ruby asked as Rena looked.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out but I'll give you a hint he's a strong and kind Makai Knight." Anya said before turning to Ruby. "So like I said follow your heart and defend those who are precious to you." Rena said as she smiled. "Oh and one more thing, don't be afraid of admitting your feelings Grandma already approves of him and Gramps will no dot approve of him also so good luck." Anya said before vanishing as all that was left was the world Ruby was in.

"Time to wake up Ruby."

(Realty)

Ruby opened her eyes, as she looks around, she sees her sister, teammates, friends, and lastly who was sitting on her bed, Sirius.

"Hey guys," Ruby said as she got up a bit, with someone putting a pillow behind her so she can sit up properly, as Yang put a hand on her sister and said, "Hey, how feeling Ruby?"

Ruby shakes her head side to side and said, "Sore, bit of a headache, but… I'm alright." She put on a smile, and then she remember, "Oh yang! Guess what I saw mom."

Yang raise an eyebrow and said, "You did?" Ruby nodded and said, "Yea, I was like on the…" Ruby trail off as her memory was fading a bit and said, "I thought I saw her, maybe…" Weiss and Blake look to Rachel as she shrugs.

Sirius put a hand on her and said, "I think it best not to say anything ruby, to what happen to you is best keep with you and only you."

Beret nodded and said, "Whatever it is that you saw and hear is only meant for you to know, not us." Ruby understood, as her memory faded of things, thing echo in her mind as they keep saying, 'Follow your heart.'

Ruby just smile and said, "Alright then, no more sleeping in bed then." As Ruby got up with Sirius moving out of the way and then trip on something as she fell, she drag someone close to her down as well and the closes person was, Sirius.

Trying to catch themselves, but fail as both Sirius and Ruby fell with one on top of the other, everyone was surprise to what they saw was Sirius on top of Ruby, with one of his hand holding Ruby's with their lips meet each other.

Sirius and Ruby eyes widen to as what is happening now.

(Window view outside)

"I didn't know you were so bold, Ruby," Yang voice came out loud.

"Save it for the honeymoon, love bird," Rachel said as she was laughing as well.

"There be no petting here!" Beret said.

"What is wrong with you two?" Weiss spoken as she seem disgusted or jealous.

"Interesting," Blake said sounded happy.

"Get a room you two," Silver said to as well.

Both were blushing before they quickly got up as Sirius and Ruby were blushing as Yang was cheering on her sister as she had taken Sirius first kiss while Sirius had taken Ruby's first kiss.

 _ **"Life truly is fleeting isn't it?"**_ Eclipse said as Zaruba had to agree.

 _ **"That I agree with."**_ Zaruba said as he saw how close the two were getting with their relationship.

(TBC)

ESKK: And that's a wrap. Next time we will begin the Vytal Festival so look forward to it everyone. Anyway let's get the reviews coming in so you know the drill. So, Ja ne.


	22. Chapter 16 First Round, New Challenges

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: And now Volume 3 officially begins. Anyway I hope you all are ready because this will be the final stretch of the series as we come closer to our thrilling climax. Anyway you know the drill leave a Review when you're done.

(Start)

Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of Knight's mankind was given hope.

*Insert RWBY OP 3: When you Fall

(Cliffside Forest)

At a Cliffside forest, where the sun was rising, shining gold around to the tree, the grass, and the leaves. Insect buzzing around throughout the forest, as coming to the Cliffside area, standing there is Ruby looking down at her mother's grave.

Ruby with her combat uniform as a Huntress with her red hood up, as rose petals flow out from it within the wind, with her hood over her head and hand together, she gave a prayer. "Hey mom." Ruby greeted as she took off her hood. "Sorry I haven't come by in a while to the point you had to visit me when I was knocked out. Things have been... Well, things have been pretty busy." Ruby said as she remembered something. "Oh! Dad's here too and he really wants to meet Sirius before either he or me ask the other for a date." Ruby said as she blushed knowing sense she was away from Yang and Rachel she didn't have to worry about their teasing fun. "He's, y'know... Dad. He's still teaching at Signal, but he told me he's going to be going out on some missions soon and that he's really excited to meet Sirius. Though I think he misses adventuring with you and I know you approved of Sirius but now I'm just worried if dad would approve of him." Ruby said as she looked down.

"I miss you too, and if Anya really does exist in a future time and place, then I want to tell her the same thing she told me, to follow my heart, and well... I'm still trying to figure out who will be her father in a few years and so far its either Sliver or Sirius." Ruby joked for the last part as she was hoping it was Sirius who was going to be the father. "Anyway I haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps and if dad found out how me and Sirius met he'd probably be shaking his hand calling him his future son-in-law." Ruby said as she chuckled a bit. "And don't worry I keep Yang in line." Ruby said as she looked on. "That was a joke." Ruby said before the sound of Eclipse clearing her none existent throat was heard. "Oh year this is my new Madou Ring Eclipse don't know if you two have met yet but you probably head I became the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba. I know I don't look much like a Scorching Heat unlike Yang." Ruby said as she smiled at this.

 _ **"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rose."**_ Eclipse said as she could feel Summer's Spirit was strong here.

"Anyway Yang is actually a really great fighter, you can tell she's learned a lot from dad. Well so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates. Together, we form Team RWBY. And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion... Anyways, uh, I made a bunch of new friends, and I met some... let's just say odd teachers. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys too." Ruby told as she was met with silence. "I guess it's like what they say: Like mother, light daughter." Ruby said sadly as she looked at this. "I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is." Ruby said before realizing something.

"It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he starts sounding like Uncle Qrow." Ruby said before a bark was bark was heard as Ruby looked as Eclipse heard.

 _ **"Your dad is here Ruby."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby smiled and saw Taiyang and Zwei.

"Oh! Looks like Dad's back. I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the Tournament match before he goes off on his next mission! Says he'll meet Sirius when he gets back. So wish me luck!" Ruby called before running to Taiyang to catch up with him as she put on her hood again. But Ruby then stopped for a minute before turning to the grave and smiled. "It was good to talk." Ruby said before catching up to Ruby only for a group of Crows to fly by.

(Scene Break Amity Stadium Vytal Festival Tournament)

The sound of the crowd cheering of both human and Faunus with the sound of action is happening, on a field that is a mix of fire and frozen lands.

Team Ruby was going against another team, With Ruby twirling her new scythe before running off, Blake fighting a girl with green hair with Eye black on her face, and using a board of some sort of a weapon to fight against Blake.

Weiss slash with her rapier before using her semblance to summon a glyph and running off to her opponent, Yang was getting push back by a dark skin girl with blonde hair wearing Xiaolin robes as it seem this girl was just using her fist against Yang herself.

Up in the announcer booth with Peter Port and Doctor Oobleck was looking down at the fight as Port started to say, "Ho-ho! It seems we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

Oobleck turn to his co-worker and said, "-Doctor! And yes, Peter, I think it's safe to say: this match may be one of the closest we've seen in the four-and-four round of the tournament!"

Both professors turn back to the camera as Mr. Port say to the viewers, "For those of you just now joining us-"

The view zoom out to the field looking at the big screen **"-Welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament!"**

Looking from a high above view of the Stadium with the speakers reaching the height of the area as Port went on saying, "Broadcasting live from the Amity Colosseum!"

View change again to see air ship that are now coming in with more people, and maybe other teams as well that are within the Tournament.

(Cut back to Amity Colosseum)

Slowly look down at the field, explosion was showing as it seem the fight is going more strongly now.

Going back to the booth as Port Said to all the people in T.V land, "If this is your first time watching allow us to break down the rules."

Going to Oobleck as he started to how the Tournament work as he said, "The Tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds: Team, Doubles, and Singles. Age and school year are irrelevant. In this tournament, the only attribute being tested... is skill." Push up his glasses as he finish.

Cut to Port as he said, "Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round. Followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again! The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!"

Cut to booth professors now as Oobleck said, "And yes, Peter, these certainly area some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on, and I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!"

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between team RWBY of Beacon, and team ABRN of Haven." Peter said as the battle in the stadium continued.

(In the Ring)

Blake was fighting her opponent as she was using clones to keep constant attack on her opponent. But she quickly got on her board and began attacking Blake but Blake used an ice clone to throw her off and force her away by cutting her board in two but the result was the board turning into two guns. But before the hoodie wearing girl quickly wiped out as she landed on her rear end and it hurt as Blake cringed at that.

Yang meanwhile was punching against a monk like girl as they exchanged punches but unlike Yang the monk girl had strength in kicking as well as the girl then kicked Yang into the ice area causing her to lose her footing as the Ice was slippery. Yang tried to get her feet in but she was slipping as she looked and saw another member of Team ABRN was aiming there weapon at her but then the Ice behind him blew up freezing his feet.

Ruby held Crescent Rose II in gun form as she smiled. "I got your back." Ruby said before Eclipse sensed it.

 _ **"Flower Girl behind you!"**_ Eclipse called as Ruby was about to attack as she knocked the staff wielding member of team ABRN away with Crescent Rose II in scythe mode as the energy blade cut the ground a bit.

"How!" He called as Weiss came and used her Glyphs to knock the member away.

"Thanks for the heads up Eclipse." Ruby said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"Don't look to deep into it the noise you all were making woke me up."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn as she wanted to go back to sleep so bad right now.

Ruby look to Weiss as she said, "Hey, BFF."

"No," Weiss said as she went off as Ruby turn around cloche her hand as she said, "Yes!"

With the staff guy as he try to recover from the attack he gotten, as in front of him a Glyph appeared. AS eh tries to stand up, Weiss was already upon him, as she use her Glyph to accelerate her speeds and slash at the guy.

Stood still for a moment as the guy didn't see a glyph behind her as well as Ruby as she came up from behind, jumping from the glyph high into the air and about to slash the guy, but he block the attack with his aura on high, with the guy gave a smirk, Ruby seem arrogated as she pull the trigger and fire a round at the guy as it both them both back, as the guy slide on his back, while ruby landed on her feet next to Weiss.

As the guy look both girl, his eyes drifted to the side and started to run off as Weiss jump up and summon ice spear and try to hit the guy, but he dodge them in the nick of time as he ran at Ruby as well, when she slash at him, he jumped over her, as she said, "What?!"

What the guy was going for was the fire crystals that was on the field, as he broke a piece off, then turn around to throw it at the green hair hooded girl, as she turn around and catch it, she put it in her board.

Blake started to worry, as the girl look over to her, gave a wink before she took off over to her teammate that was frozen in place, and thaw out the ice, now he was free.

Riding over to Blake as she jump into the air, and use the back of the board to slam into Blake, as she block it with her weapon, but the energy output was put on high as the green hair hood girl Blast Blake with it, slamming her into the ice behind her shattering it.

The girl tried to attack Blake but Blake dodged and escaped using her weapon to dodge the attack by slingshot herself away. The opponent followed and saw Blake just standing there as she smirked and went after her. But when she attacked Blake vanished revealing it was a clone as Blake's weapon appeared as it now made a line that stopped her which Blake took the chance to kick her out of the ring where she hit the wall.

"Ooooh, double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out AND Aura level!" Peter said as Reese saw this and growled to it.

"OHH she really should've worn a helmet." Oobleck said as the fight continued.

The rifle holding member of team ABRN was aiming at Weiss only to have the Staff wielder slam into him be means of a Glyph. Weiss smirked as she then used her Gravity Glyph to force the two upward and make a giant fist of ice that grabbed them and then turned in a ball of ice with the two boys stuck in said ball.

The monk member of them team saw this and rolled her eyes as they began rolling to the edge. The monk girl appeared as she stood her ground before the ball as then she punched it shattering it as her teammates it and freeing her teammates.

Weiss seeing this turned you Yang as she had an idea. "Yang!" Weiss called as Yang looked. Weiss then made an ice wave for Yang to slide on as she looked. "Now!" Weiss called as she was ready.

Yang smiled as she then used her gauntlets to begin sliding on the Ice using her weapon as a booster. Blake then jumped in and threw her weapons for Yang to grab which she did. Blake then jumped with Ruby's help and then used the momentum to throw Yang to their opponents. Yang was soon airborne as she flew at the opposing Team and then punched them all with a war cry and send them to the Fire Zone where they got cooked and there Aura depleted.

The crowed cheer loudly than before as Yang mouth, 'Yes!' as Ruby cheer in the background as Port announce, "And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!"

AS Weiss looked around in disbelief as they won the first round as she asked herself, "We did it?"

"As Team RWBY advance to the 2nd round, time to clean the field and ready the next match." Port said with Team RWBY leaving the field along with team ABRN.

Going through the tunnels as Ruby was happy that her team won as some from the side said, "Congratulation Ruby."

She stops as well the rest of the team turn to team SSBR as they stood there waiting ether for them or their match was next.

"Sirius!" Ruby said as she rush over to him with the team walking over to the other team.

Ruby instant hugs Sirius, as he caught her and hugged her for a moment before they both let off before ether Yang or Rachel could get them as Ruby said, "Thank you."

Sirius gave one of his smile and said, "No problem."

"Nice work out there, you really, 'knock them out'," Rachel said to her pun as Yang fist bump her as everyone groin, Rachel may have better puns but they still get tired of them.

"All of your form were great, and using the throwing effect to double Yang's punching power was an excellent finishing," Silver said as everyone nodded knowing they did well out there.

"Your four should be proud, even you, Yang," Beret said as Yang grab him and pull him into her chest as she hugs him and said, "Ahh, thank you Beret. You make me feel special."

"HMMM!" Beret yelling within Yang chest before he was release as he said, "Don't do that again."

Yang wink and said, "No promises."

"Would the next team please come forth!" as Port said with Oobleck said, "Those who don't show up will be disqualify, those are the rules people."

Sirius turn to Ruby and said, "We're next, wish us luck?"

Ruby just smile before she jump to him and gave him a small kiss to his cheek and said, "Good luck." With a thumb up.

"What she says," Yang said as Blake nodded and Weiss said to them, "Don't lose on propose."

"Oh, please, that the last thing we would do," Rachel said before the team started to head out.

(Later at the Stage)

Team SSBR were waiting for their opponents too appear as Sirius looked to Beret. "What do we know about our opponents?" Sirius asked to Beret as he looked.

"Masaaki Endoh, Masami Okui, Jou Kageyama, and Akase Kitadani, they form team JAMM and they use music and sound base combat, there from Vacuo and they seem to be former members of some musical group, they shouldn't be taken lightly." Beret said as he took out handle and extended it into a staff and the blade popped out making it a spear.

"Yea sound like they haven't got skills outside of being in a band." Sliver said as Rachel looked.

"Don't underestimate them I've used music and sound based attacks in some of my battles and trust me the result is deadly if the entire team specializes in that then that means we might be in for a tough fight." Rachel said as she was ready.

"And let us remember this as well, this is a tournament battle, not a horror hunt. Do not summon your armor in this fight," Sirius said as Beret was about to say something about like 'Its Makai order law 101', but then Sirius look at him saying, 'not now.' So he held it back and just nod.

Team JAMM show up as was team SSBR could tell the team leader of the group had an axe guitar; serially it's literally an axe guitar. Wearing dark clothing with torn sleeve and his hair was straight and brown in a combed down way as he had the same eyes as his teammates.

Next was a girl with long black hair tied, and chocolate brown eyes, with her outfit similar to Weiss, minis a skirt and more baby blue color to the dress, and she was hold a violin of sort with a quiver full of bow. (A Bow to play a Violin)

The next one up is a Guy with a trumpet weapon, as he gave it a cock like a shotgun, to what he was wearing it was a jazz looking suit which was black as his hair was black as well with red streaks in it.

The last guy look like he brought a keyboard type weapon strap to his back, to what it is, hard to tell at all without much detail to it. To what he was wearing a black leather outfit with white on certain areas as he had blond hair clearly dyed.

"Beret, me and you would go for their range fighters, there weapon would be difficult in the match," Sirius called as Rachel look too the last one as she said, "I guess me and wolfy here would take on the Leader and muscle then."

"And also remember you're not alone, support each other to the best of your ability," Sirius said as everyone nodded and soon hologram screen show up on different sides, as both were changing image for a random selection of the field, as one came to a pink tree.

AS the field behind team SSBR open up and lifted up was a cherry blossom trees. As the crowed saw it the field, they were like, 'Aww!' to how beautiful it was.

The other hologram screen was slowing down and then stops to a gray mountain hills, as the field behind team JAMM open up and lift up from it was a gray rock area, with hills or boulders around.

"3...2...1..." Peter Port counted down as the fighters were ready to fight. "BEGIN!" He called before the two teams charged at each other and began to fight as the two teams charged at each other. Sirius charged at Masaki as the young man quickly pulled out his keyboard buster blade and slashed at him and played a few keys causing the blade to glow as Sirius then used the Garoken's sheath to hit Masaki. But Masaki saw this coming and avoided the attack as Sirius spun the sword and sheath around before taking a battle stance ready for battle.

*Insert Savior in the Dark remix

Sirius charged at Masaki and began slashing at him with both Garoken and sheath as Masaki had the bigger sword but Sirius had the speed to make up for it. "Oh yeah go Knight Boy!" Masaki cheered as he played the keyboard again and the blade transformed into a longer version of it as Sirius went wide eyed and quickly jumped away to avoid being cleaved in two. "But I'm better!" He called as he then pressed the keyboard again causing the blade to shorten and he swung it a bit before shouldering it.

"Well hate for you to go easy on me." Sirius said as he smirked.

"Alright! Let's fight!" Masaki called before charging at Sirius.

Rachel charged at her opponent as she swung her Axe down as the girl blocked with her violin which had turned into a crossbow. The result was a small crater on the ground but Rachel wasn't done yet as she quickly tried to kick Masami but the girl quickly took out her bow and it turned into an arrow to which Masami fired. Rachel avoided the attack if just narrowly as she jumped back and transformed her weapon into its shield/gun mode and began firing as Masami dodged the attack with ease.

"Nice shot Remnant Girl!" Masami called as Rachel smirked before she turned around and fired a glyph at a rock. Masami turned around and saw an identical Glyph on a tree there before Rachel snapped her fingers causing the two to come flying at each other to which Masami quickly got out of the way but Rachel was already upon her as she shot a Glyph at her causing on to appear on her. The Result was the two objects were now flying at Masami but Masami was unable to move as she was forced to move torts them. Masami tried to avoid the attack but she knew she couldn't move so she acted by using her Violin bow with the blades on it and cut through the stone and the tree causing both Glyphs to be cut in half rendering them useless as Rachel smirked as she was upon Masami.

Rachel then swung her axe on Masami causing her to be knocked down into a crater. "That was a dirty trick." Masami said as she got up.

"All's fair in love and war." Rachel said as she swung her axe around before shouldering it.

"Well then how about we cut loose a bit." Masami said as she smiled and was ready for round two.

Silver was dodging scatter-shot from Akase, as the guy rack up shot against the Makai knight, Silver took cover behind a rock and took a breather as Akase spoken up, "Come out- come out, where ever you are Faunus."

Akase pulled out a red dust shell, as he load it, in the chamber as he close it as he took aim and fire.

*BOOM!

Fire and smoke rose up and out from it Sliver leap out at the guy with his electric armor on as he slash at the guy. Akase use his weapon to block Silver again, as he cock it, aim and fire, silver titled his head to the side and slash at the guy as he cock again and fire at Silver as he bend back from it and recover to hit the guys weapon away then did a hurricane kick to the guy.

Silver held ready as Akase got back up as he whip away the dirt from the side of his face and said, "Not bad."

"Years of training," Silver said as he held his sword up as the guy smile as he change his shotgun into his musical instrument as he said, "Yea? Years of band practice." Put the trumpet to his mouth and blow.

A sound wave came at Silver as he raise his arms up to block, but the force was great it blow him away, and into a rack that shatter on impacted.

Silver got up as thank to his armor and aura effect, he didn't take that much damage but it cost him some aura protection as his bar on the screen dropped a bit.

Beret was going again Jou as the guy swung his axe guitar down with a shock wave came at him with fragments of rock and dirt, he charge in and use his staff to poll jump over the shock wave.

Jou was surprise, as Beret carry his weapon In the air and went for a stab motion with his weapon at the guy, but he jump back from it, as Beret stab the ground that kick up some dirt before he pulls out.

Jou stood far away from Beret, as he wiggles his fingers as it seem to be building up energy, most likely, he charging an attack, as Beret turn to the guy and charge at him.

Jou waited as long as he could, being patient and calm as Beret came at him, and when his hand seem to be glowing, he lift up his axe guitar and strum it as he play a tune and which shot out bolts of energy at him, as Beret stop and twirl his staff to bounce off the bolts of energy off.

Beret look to the guy as he did again and saw hot he build up energy within his hand and send it in his weapon and shot it.

Beret stab his weapon in the ground, having both of his hand empty and charge up energy as well.

Jou had enough charge and strum his guitar again and fire a bolt at Beret.

Beret himself duck under the attack, and leap forward to grab his spear, as he lift it and send the energy in it, cut into the air as a ring of light came, then the ring compress into an orb of like as Beret thrust forward and send it at the guy.

Surprise by this, he use his weapon to block, but it knock him off his feet with his aura level drop on the screen but still had some left.

Beret spun his spear around as he took a battle stance as he walked torts Jou. Jou quickly spun around on to his feet and sent his weapon shooting as Beret had to dodge the attack. Jou then smirked as he walked torts Beret. "Now bad." Jou said as Beret looked to his Aura levels and saw that Jou nearly even the playing fields.

"Yes but I won't make that mistake again." Beret said as he took a battle stance.

"We'll see about that." Jou said as they then continued their fight.

Rachel jumped away from a Violin strike to the Cherry Blossom Forest as she had an idea to which Masami followed closely after only to lose her in the forest. "Where is she?" Masami asked as she looked around. That was when the sound of a Sitar strumming was heard as Masami looked and saw Rachel sitting on a rock strumming her sitar.

"Oh were you looking for me? Well I already know why you were looking for me, so you may defeat me in this round correct, well that is something I cannot allow sense my team needs to move on to the next round!" Rachel called as she then stood up and pointed her fingers up causing the Cherry Blossoms that fell to move in a flurry as she then pointed forward as the Cherry Blossom pedals surrounded Masami and caused her to get hit by Rachel as she came into the tornado and then got out of it.

Rachel repeated the strategy until Masami had enough and used her weapon and used multiple arrows and launched them all around causing Rachel to have to get out of the way stopping the spell as Masami smirked.

Rachel looked to the Aura levels and saw Masami was close to depleted as she needed to end this now. "Let's end this now Masami girl." Rachel said as Masami smiled.

"Of course Sitar Girl." Masami said as they were both ready to end this. Rachel then charged at Masami before vanishing catching Masami off guard only for Rachel to reappear and slam Masami with her Axe causing her to go flying.

"And Masami is out of the match." Oobleck said as Masami landed on a rock.

"One down, three to go." Rachel said as she smiled and was ready to finish this.

Sirius continued his fight with Masaki as he looked up and saw storm clouds gathering on the mountain as thunder struck. "Sliver!" Sirius called catching Sliver's attention as he pushed Akase away. "Charge up!" Sirius called pointing at the mountain.

Sliver grinned a toothy grin that showed he really liked what Sirius was thinking before he headed for the mountain to start charging faster.

"Hey!" Akase called and tried to give chase only for Rachel to appear standing in his way.

"Sorry I'll be your dance partner now." Rachel said as Sliver was climbing the mountain.

Sirius was back flipping away as Masaki is swinging his weapon around getting closer to Sirius, as he gotten to a bolder, he jumped over the next swing with Masaki destroy the boulder with rock dust flew everywhere, slowed him down, leaving Sirius to strike the guy with his sheath, but he block it with his arm, with one hand pull his weapon out and almost gotten Sirius until he jumped back.

Rachel dodged a sound wave, as it force a huge rock to the other field area. Rachel send many Glyphs to many rocks and boulders, before she look to the trumpet player and aim one at him, before he jump out of the way as the last Glyph was place, with Rachel snapping her finger causing all the rocks and Boulder to raptly come together as they smash all together that seem make a force explosion than a fire one.

Shrapnel came at Akase, with nowhere to get out of the way from, force to take it with his aura started to get real low.

Silver finally reach the top area of the rocky mountain area, as the lightning was crackling, Silver raise his sword, and active his Semblances to show some of his electricity up into the air, connecting with the lightning above and it all came down on him, absorbing it through his sword, Silver cry out taking the pain and turning it into his power as his hair turned Silver and his eyes change to an energy blue color.

"This is getting intents, he taking the lighting from the field biome into himself," Oobleck said as the crowed was wide eye to that as they never saw anything like that before.

Sirius hear his teammate yell out, and soon it was it time to finish up his fight, as he held his sword in a reverse grip, Jou didn't know what is going on as he said, "Better use it."

Jou flip his weapon around as well pulling the handle in and lifting the tip of it up, with a 2nd handle grip was shown at his other hand below with a trigger, as now his keyboard buster sword turn into a machine gun, as Sirius, cruse as the guy started to fire upon him.

Sirius made a mad dash around him, the guy weapon was tearing up the field, it may not fire as fast at Coco's weapon but it has as much fire power as it, as when the shot was catching up, Sirius use his quick draw sword technique and deflexed all the incoming shots.

"Amazing. With team SSBR leader aura is not being touch, he able to repel all the rapid fire shot that coming at him!," Oobleck pointed out as Port said, "He is only one of few of the talented huntsman within Beacon. Able to think of his feet and take action when needed."

Jou stopped the firing fearing his weapon would overheat as Sirius took his chance to attack. Jou blocked the attack with the barrel of his weapon only for Sirius to whack him with his swords sheath. Sirius then kicked Jou while he was distracted as Sirius then punched him down.

"Sliver better hurry up!" Sirius called as Sliver was ready as he looked to everyone.

"Guys move!" He called as SBR nodded and all jumped out of the way. Sliver then jumped down as his thunder armor had formed a dome around him and when he landed he made a crater. His team saw what was about to happen as they took cover as Oobleck saw what he was about to do.

"It seems Mr. Green is about to release all the energy he charged up in one explosive fury." Oobleck said as Sirius looked to his team.

"Take cover!" Sirius called as they found some cover.

"Oh crap." Masaki called as team JAMM didn't have enough time to find cover until Sliver roared releasing the energy as the remaining members of Team JAMM were sent flying off the stage with their Aura depleted.

"And the victory goes to Team SSBR!" Peter called as Team SSBR came out of cover from the ruined forest area as Sliver was in a crater catching his breath.

"Did we get them?" Sliver asked as he laid there.

 _ **"Yeah we got them."**_ Uruba said as she was lucky to be a Madou Mirror.

From the seating where team still in the tournament were sitting as team RWBY saw this was very impress, even ruby was happy for them for them advancing as she jump in the air and said, "They DID IIIIIIIIIIIII-

(Change background)

"-s anyone else starving?" Ruby said as she rub her gut, with her team seem hungry, with team SSBR, hard to tell if they were or not, but they cover it up well.

"I may have worked up an appetite," Blake said as her stomach growl like a Grimm on the hunt for food. Blake looked embarrass until someone else stomach growl, and more loudly as everyone turn their attention to silver as he said, "I could eat a buffalo right now."

"Want a milk bone as well?" Rachel said as Silver look to her and said, "I do not eat bones."

"Then why all ones we found under your-?" Sirius was about to say something else until Silver cut him off saying, "There good for the teeth!" Silver walk off as Rachel follow and said, "Hold up, I was just joking!" Seem she didn't know there were bones.

As everyone stood there in silent as Sirius lead over to Beret and said, "You should have not looked under there."

"The room was a mess," Beret said in his defense as he found the dorm room messy with Rachel papers, Silvers trash, and Sirius' mess from fan making.

"Well other than that, we need something to eat," Yang said stating the obvious.

"Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here," Weiss said with a sarcasms tone, and then did a surprise motion but it did sound like it and said, "Oh wait."

AS all around them there was a fair going on with lots of food stands, shops to look at, and games to play.

Ruby patted her shoulder and said, "It's, okay Weiss. I forget about the fairgrounds too."

"There were flyers around telling about it," Sirius said as Beret held one and said, "Okay who ever made this, made fault advertisement. There is no Ferris wheel."

Everyone looked at him as Blake asked, "What are you worry about a Ferris wheel for?" Beret stopped for a moment and then said, "Uhh… no reason, just they the put the image on the flyer and I don't see one around."

Everyone shrugs at that and pay no more attention to him as he let out a small breath, almost sounded disappointed.

"But anyways, I was being facetious about it," Weiss said just to be clear as Ruby throw her arms up and said, "Wh- Well, if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?"

"C'mon! I know just the place," Yang said as she grab hold of Beret and drag him as everyone followed, Ruby was about to grab his arm then thought, 'no' then about to hold his hand then shook her head no, and the just grab his arm.

Weiss stop for a moment as her scroll went off, as showing on caller I.D the call is from her Father. Scolded a bit before his ignore, put away her scroll before catching up with the rest.

AS they were about to walk off, a voice called out to them as they said, "Hey! Might be hard, to eat without this!"

Everyone stopped, and then turn around to see Emerald with a wallet that was red with an image of a rose on the back. As Ruby saw it was hers. Ruby panic as looked around for her to see if the one Emerald was holder was hers or not.

Emerald laughs a bit and said, "Good to see you, Ruby, and Uh… Sirius." Emerald said to the Makai as she knew his team were weird people to her, as it seem she doesn't know fully of who they are really.

Emerald return Ruby's wall to her as she said, "Thank Emerald."

Sirius look to the wallet itself and Ruby pocket, Beret had the same thought and they knew it was a somewhat deep pocket as the only way ruby could have lost it is if she didn't put it in her pocket and left it on her lap the forgot it was there but there was nothing at the colosseum for her to get as a combative as they were only spell to people who were watching the fights. Another reason Ruby may have taken it out for something then thought she put it back in her pocket but mostly drop it, but it was mostly the same as the first. Lastly to what Sirius thought of was someone took it without ruby noticing it.

"That was nice of you, where was it by the way?" Sirius said to Catch Emerald off guard as she her eyes widen a bit and said, "I-it was down on the ground by the seats, I just saw it and thought it was Ruby's."

"Ahh, well good thing you were sitting next near them, hu?" Sirius said as Yang scratch her head and said, "I didn't notice they were nearby us." "Same here," Weiss said as well as Emerald keep her face calm, but Beret and Sirius saw it, she was sweating a bit to see a drop fall down her head.

Ruby smile and said, "Well, it good she found it, "Girl pockets are the worst."

Yang came up and said, "What's up anyways, Em?"

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fights. You guys were awesome!" Emerald said as Ruby blushed and flushed as she babbled a bit as she did take the compliment well.

"Thank you." Sirius said as he knew something was up as they only got to see Emeralds last two teammates during the Tournament and needless to say both of them looked very familiar.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round, too." Blake said as Weiss looked.

"You know, I feel like we never see your other teammates." Weiss said as Beret looked.

"I'll have to agree with you on that Weiss if we didn't know any better I would say you guys were up to something." Beret said as Emerald sweated a little now knowing for sure team SSBR was on to them.

"So how'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked changing the subject.

Emerald remember that fight as her team had completely dominated the opposing team and it helped that Neo was there as well. Thank Oum Flare wasn't there as the fourth teammate or he would have gone overboard and they had a murder scene on their hands ruining the plan. "Really well." Emerald said as Ruby smiled.

"That's great! Uh why don't we all go out and get some victory food together?" Ruby suggested as Emerald had other plans.

"Oh! Gosh, that's so nice of you but, my teammates are all kind of... introverted." Emerald said looking to Mercury who as looking at a boot before sniffing it. "Really socially awkward." Emerald whispered as everyone saw this.

"Oooh, yeah. I can see that." Yang said as she saw this.

"So yeah. Looks like Merc and I will be moving on to the Doubles round. What about you guy?" Emerald asked as Ruby smiled.

"Well as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision." Ruby began before Weiss intervened.

"We put it to a vote." Weiss said as she appeared next to Ruby.

"Uhh yes but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby said trying to recover from that.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake said as she motioned to them.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Weiss said with a bow.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Yang said punching her fists together which caused Emerald to laugh.

"What about you guys?" Emerald asked as Sirius looked.

"We rather have it a surprise that way other people don't try and get a tactical advantage." Sirius said as Emerald nodded.

"Well if Mercury and I see you guys down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya." Emerald said with a smile on her face.

Yang chuckled as she crossed her arms. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang said with a smile.

"Alright. Well, we're going to catch some more fights." Emerald said before they went their separate ways.

"Have fun!" Ruby called as her team and team SSBR walked away.

"See ya later." Emerald said walking away with Mercury.

"So how are the new 'friends'?" Mercury asked putting emphasis of friends as Emerald had a scowl.

"I hate them and I think those boys are on to us." Emerald said as Mercury looked.

"Orders are orders but if you're right we should let Cinder know it's probably Flare's fault that those guys are suspicious of us." Mercury said as Emerald looked.

"I just- How can they be so happy all the time?!" She ranted clearly not liking them.

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury asked as Emerald looked.

"Yes and no for the girls it's the heiress and the b*** those armored guys wouldn't tell." Emerald said as Mercury nodded.

"Yeah well they are suspicious of us so why would the give a possible enemy information about them." Mercury said as he looked. "But at least know we know who we're working with." He said as they walked away.

(Meanwhile at the noddle place)

"I'll have the bowl of the regular, please." Yang asked before a bowl of noodles slid to her.

"I'll take some chicken katsu ramen." Beret requested before his order slid torts him.

"Oooh, I'll have what she's having." Ruby said motioning to Yang before the noodles slid to her.

"Hmm... Do you have anything a low salt-?" Weiss began before the noodle bowl slid to her. "Ah! Umm... ok?" She said clearly caught off guard.

"I'll take pork ramen and don't forget the broth." Sirius said as his order slid to him.

"I'll take some beef noodles and don't go light on the beef." Sliver said before his meal slid to him as he had stars in his eyes with some drool.

"Hmm I'll take your large special." Rachel said as the bowl slid to her bigger than the others.

Blake simply nodded as the old man nodded in return before he went to the back which was followed by cooking sounds before he appeared with a bowl of noodles before Blake with large tuna in it. Tuna had a similar look to Sliver as you could hear their heart beats.

Weiss then pulled out her credit card as it was shiny as she smiled. "Aww Weiss! What's the occasion?" Yang asked as Weiss handed the credit card to the stall owner.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss said before her Credit Card came flying in as it stabbed into the counter.

 _ **"That can't be good."**_ Zaruba said as he saw this.

The Old man cleared his throat as the cash register was flashing declined as this shocked Weiss. "What? How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance." Weiss said before Sirius sighed.

"I got this." Sirius said as he pulled out his own credit card that had Garo's symbol on it as well as a few Makai Symbols. He handed it to the stall owner as luckily it was accepted.

"Hey I didn't know you were rich." Weiss said as Sirius looked.

"My family tends to integrate with the human world at times taking high ranking jobs while also hunting Horrors. Luckily my family knew how to invest and we accumulated quiet the fortune." Sirius said as Yang smiled.

"What else you have you're not telling us." Yang teased as Sirius smiled.

"Don't want to spoil the surprise." He said as he signed for it and luckily they got their food.

"Looks like you guys are having a good time." Pyrrha said as she walked to the stall.

"PYRRHA!" Ruby called happy to see her classmate as Pyrrha looked.

"Come join the party." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"Don't mind if we do." Jaune said with a smile on his face.

 _ **"Go ahead new inheritor of Gaia."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn.

(After the meal)

The three teams had full stomachs as Jaune looked sick Rachel was cleaning her teeth as Beret looked elegant and calm. "Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before the fight?" Ren asked as he looked to his teammates.

"Of course! It will give us energy." Pyrrha said as she smiled which was followed by a very loud belch from Nora.

"Ughhh if I barf I'm blaming you." Jaune said as he had his head on the table.

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora said with a sinister smile.

"Nora! That's disgusting. But if you do feel the urge..." Ren said to Jaune.

"Got it!" Jaune said giving a thumbs up.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha said as she stood up.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked before Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Don't be ridicules of course they are ready they have been training none stop after all especially the new Gaia. They have a world renowned fighter, Ren who is basically a ninja, Nora can bench five of her, and a Makai Knight so victory shouldn't be too tiresome for them."**_ Eclipse said as Jaune looked. _**"But what matters is that they try there hardest and if they give it their all they should be able to walk away happy."**_ Eclipse said as Pyrrha nodded.

"Very wise of you Eclipse." Pyrrha said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"I have been around the block for a while and you learn a thing or two but I still have a lot to learn to get caught up with this modern age."**_ Eclipse said as she then yawned. _**"I'm going to sleep wake me up later."**_ Eclipse said before falling asleep.

"Minus the lazy nature of Eclipse she does have a point." Jaune said as he still had his head on the table.

"As well, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not... Well, murderers," Pyrrha said as they were in crazy fights.

"Yeah, don't sweat it! We've all faced way worse before," Yang said as Blake started to list off as she said, "Let's see: Grimm invasions, violent extremists, and a destructive sociopath."

"Dark knights, Mechs, creature that literally eats you, and one color ice cream theme girl with changing eyes… that will suck your soul," Silver said, added that last bit as to report of madou horror don't eat the human body, just the soul mostly. He just got hit in the arm by Rachel for that one, as she still respect her old friend, even if she is the enemy.

"And that's all while we were still in training! Oh imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!" Ruby said as the team SSBR gave a small laugh as Ruby asked, "What's so funny?"

Sirius turns to her and said, "Even if you graduate, you'll still be in training." Everyone gave it thought as Silver said, "Even the oldest of people are still training, maybe not in sword fighting or hand to hand, but maybe with ideas and food, look to the old man for example."

Weiss pouts and said, "Would that help me pay for a meal?"

Looking to the plain old man who is working behind the noodle bar as he works on noodles with Silver said, "He makes good noodles, and I bet he is still trying to figure out the best recipe to have the best out of all of them." Soon enough he gotten a free bowl from that with a little more beef in it.

Silver turn to the old man and said, "Thank you."

As someone else was about to say something, the voice of Peter Port on the speakers announce, "Would Team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately." "Yes! Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago?" Oobleck said to follow up.

Everyone look to team JNPR as Pyrrha said, "Well, it looks like this is It." as Team JNPR started to leave with Jaune trying to get out of his seat without puking all over.

Ruby yell out to them as she said, "Go get'em!"

After a moment as Beret said something, "I just relies that they have to take an airship to get up there."

"And so?" Silver said as Sirius said, "Doesn't Jaune still get air sick?" everyone got the idea and with Jaune feeling sick already as Rachel said, "Ah, poor baby knight."

(Scene Break the Stadium)

People were cheering as team RWBY and Team SSBR walked into the stadium followed by Mecury and Emerald as people were cheering.

(In the VIP Stands)

Mercury and Emerald were sitting on the stands as Mercury was eating popcorn. "I wonder who's going to win." Mercury asked with his mouth full.

"Tch. As if we didn't already know." Emerald said with a bored look on her face.

That was when Cinder in a combat uniform walked in behind them as she looked. "Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch." Cinder said as she took a popcorn cornel and heated it up with her power causing it to pop to which she ate it. Cinder then sat down as she was ready to watch the fight already knowing who would win this fight.

(Stage)

"Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade." Peter Port said as both combatants were ready to fight. It was then the holo screens appeared around them as they began to spin to decide what stage they will fight in. It was when the first stage was selected a green symbol with a pine tree appeared as the first choice. The Second one was a mountain range much like Team SSBR's fight but luckily it was repaired for team JNPR's fight showing the greatness of the Amity Stadium.

"3... 2... 1... BEGIN!" Peter said as the fight started and both teams charged at each other.

Come on guys!" Jaune called as the two teams charged. Though a member of Team BRNZ went the opposite way and jumped into the tree line as he got his rifle ready. Two of the Team members ha fist based weapons while the last had some sort of baton as they fought. That was when a gun shot was heard as Jaune looked at it and went wide eyed.

"Retreat!" He called as his team saw there was a sniper and quickly ran to get cover. Once they did Pyrrha was the first to speak.

"What do we do?" She asked as Jaune looked over the cover to see if they can get an advantage only to see the opposing Team coming after them.

"Spread out! Try to keep moving!" Jaune ordered as he then blocked a punch from his opponent.

Ren was facing the Baton wielder as said wielder looked back and nodded to the Sniper. The Sniper then began to fire throwing Ren off his balance. But when Ren dodged he was hit by the Baton wielder only to have the Baton wielder jab at his gut shocking him as he fell before Nora.

"Ren!" Nora called as she got angry and charged at the Baton wielder. But when Nora got jabbed in the stomach she smiled as she was getting shock showing she wasn't affected.

"Oho, looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Peter said as the baton wielder was shocked.

"What?" He asked surprised to see this.

"Yes, Miss Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles. This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying." Oobleck said as Nolan was shocked especially sense he didn't let up the electricity this whole time.

"WHAT?!" He called as next was probably going to hurt. Nora then smiled before jabbing at Nolan with her hammer but it was more of a tap as that was all that was needed to send him flying into a large rock on the forest side and breaking it.

Jaune realized Nora had a similar Semblance to Sliver as he looked to the storm clouds and hoped team SSBR doesn't mind him borrowing there plan a bit.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" Jaune called as he pointed with the Gaia sword to said Mountain.

"You got it!" Nora called before heading to the mountain.

"Ren, try and distract the sniper!" Jaune called as Ren looked and nearly got shot said sniper.

"Sure, why not?" Ren said already not liking this plan.

Jaune and Pyrrha charge in as Nora jump to the top of the mountain, a guy with circler saw blade weapons throw his weapon at Jaune as he block it with his Gaia shield as he stab it in the ground, and the attack bounce off with the shield didn't move a bit.

The guy was annoyed at that, as his weapon came back to his hand, and then started to attack Pyrrha. Jaune pull out his shield and charge forward.

From the fighter seats, Ruby cheer on her friend as she said, "Yeah, go get'em Jaune!"

"Well, he's certainly improved," Weiss commented as Silver said, "He had better or else." With Sliver the one that did training the most, he want to be proud of his work to make a knight out of Jaune.

"He may have gotten good, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Yang said as she raise her fist in the air as Beret said, "Let not just count everyone else out yet."

Back on the field as Pyrrha was taking on two people and dodge the flying saw blades as she keep blocking, countering, and hitting hard against the two, then kick one away.

The sniper keep her aim on Ren as he was coming in fast to her, to keep her aim on him, with Ren dodging each shot, as he came near Pyrrha and Jaune area, he jump a bit just to bend his legs back to slide under to avoid anyone, then gotten back up and keep charging, the guy from before stood in his way as he fire at him.

Dodge the shot, as Ren got up and person with his bladed part of his weapons, and he slash and stab at the guy, but he keep moving, until Ren gotten his the guy baton under his blades, turn him around facing the sniper.

With no clear shot, she look for a different target as she see Nora reaching for the top of the mountain, and took aim on her.

With Ren struggling with the guy he had as he yells out to warn his friend, "Nora!"

Jaune counter an attack from a guy with brass bladed knuckle weapons, and look up to see Nora slowed down a bit when she climbing up by hand.

Jaune calls it as he said "Pyrrha, up!"

Pyrrha came running up, passing the saw blade guy as she block one and slide by, as Jaune throw off the bladed knuckles guy as he raise his shield up with Pyrrha jumping up on it then leap up with Jaune giving the extra boost to it.

As the sniper had a clear shot, she took it then Pyrrha gotten in the way to block it.

Nora reach the top of the mountain as she raise her hammer up and says, "I have the power!" (Sorry, could not resist).

Lighting ran through Nora as her outfit glowed, nothing like Silver's but still impressive none the less.

Nora lower and change her hammer into grenade launcher mode, as each grenade had hearts on them before she fire at the sniper.

With the color smoke and position of the grenades themselves looks like hearts, talk about tough love hu?

The sniper worry, as she jump across to the tree next to her, getting out of the way of the grenades before they blow up, and turn the tree the sniper was in, into charcoal.

The Sniper got out of the smoke as it came to her as she landed on the ground near her team. Nora then came flying in with her mighty hammer raised as she then smashed the ground creating a shockwave that knocked the male members of team BRNZ away as Nora smiled. "This is it, guys! Let's finish them with team attacks! Ren, Nora Ninja Hammer!" Jaune called as Nora and Ren were lost.

Sliver meanwhile faced palmed himself realizing he forgot to practice team attacks and names with his team. "This is going to bite me in the ass." Sliver said as he faced palmed.

"Wait what?" Nora asked as the name sounded cool but she was lost.

"You know Ninja Hammer that's your attack name." Jaune said as Ren was confused.

"Sense when?" He asked as Jaune looked.

"Guys, we went over this! Ninja Hammer is Ren and Nora. Ren brings the Ninja and Nora brings the hammer." Jaune said as Ren looked.

"Wait I thought we agreed on Shadow Hammer." Ren said as that made more sense. "I mean where, would I, even find a Ninja to bring?" Ren said as Nora looked at Ren.

"Wait then what are we supposed to be?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune was shocked. "Just to be sure we don't get confused." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked.

"We're Gaia's Arkos." Jaune said as Pyrrha was confused. "You know it's our names put together with Gaia." Jaune said as the opposing team leader Brawnz was getting angry.

"HEY!" He called as JNPR looked to them. "What do you think you're doing?!" Brawnz called as Jaune looked.

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little." Jaune said as this wasn't the time for that.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora said pointing to her ears.

"We're in the middle of a fight!" Brawnz called out clearly getting annoyed.

"And we're in the middle of a conversation! What don't you get about that?!" Jaune called as he was also getting annoyed with the opposing team butting in.

"JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" Sliver called from the stands as he now knew Rachel, Yang, and possibly Beret won't let him hear the end of it now.

"Um Jaune?" Pyrrha began as Jaune controlled his cool.

"Yes Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha looked.

"I think he means we're ALL in the middle of a fight?" Pyrrha said as Jaune now felt stupid.

"Nora... just hit them with the hammer." Jaune said as Nora smiled.

"Got it." Nora said as Brawnz was shocked.

"Wait what?!" He called as Nora then leaped torts them before slamming them with her hammer and knocking them all into the barrier to the stands a once. The hit the barrier wall and fell as they were now out of the match.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knock out. Literally. Can someone go make sure they're ok?" Port asked as people cheered at JNPR's victory.

(Meanwhile at a Bar Crow Bar)

A young man in a green duster that was torn on the edges and had black fur around the collar was sitting on a stool next to his friend. The man had black straight hair and charcoal black eyes as he was wearing old styled clothing that seemed mixed with Japanese culture and modern combat uniform. He had some creamed base liquor as his drunk friend next to him ate his drink Around his neck was a skull necklace as under his duster was a Soul Metal Sword as a got out a little showing the blade was black.. Said friend looked like the very definition of a dusty old crow. On his back was a sword like weapon as on his waist was a soul metal Katana. Around his chest area was a brooch of sorts that had a female head on it that had a single eye and tendril like hair.

On the TV was Team JNPR as they had defeated Team BRNZ as the Duster wearing man chuckled. "They have a long way to go but they should work on their team attacks a bit." The duster wearing man said with a smirk as he saw this.

"Meh." The Dusty old man said as he saw this.

 _ **"Crow I think you had enough."**_ The Brooch said as Crow glared.

"Who asked you?" He said as he was getting drunk a bit.

(Scene Break Amity Stadium)

"Ah, well Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next round will have them on the edge of their seats." Oobleck said with a smile as the picture showed Team BRNZ defeat.

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite. But these Lovely Ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone filled, teammates we've seen so far. I'm of course talking about Team SSSN." Peter Port said as girls in the stands were cheering for the boys holding giant pictures of them in the air there was even one guy holding a picture of red head of the team. "Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with. And although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along." Peter said as team SSSN took the stage.

(Stage)

"Good luck Neptune!" Weiss called as she cheered on Neptune.

Team SSSN were now standing before Team NDGO as Neptune saw this. "Ladies." Neptune flirted as that didn't sit well with Weiss.

"Break his stupid face, NDGO!" Weiss called as Sirius knew this won't end well for Neptune after the match.

Going back to the battle field as Neptune started to chat up with the girls as he said, "Alright girls, try and remember. Hands above the waist."

Sun stops him as he put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Ignore him, for he... Yeah, he's dumb."

Neptune gave a wink with the girls seem annoyed by the blue hair playboy already.

As the field screen show up for the girls side as it went through the random selection and stopped on a desert screen, as the field rises, team NDGO field was a desert area with a rock site and sand, then an artificial sun appeared above it, with everyone in the crowed brought out sunglasses.

Over at the fighting teams seating, with a few team members had a few pairs of sunglasses themselves, other than Silver as his wolf ear do not hold them well, so he got some dark goggles.

One of the girls from NDGO said, "Aright, home field advantage!"

"Don't get too cocky, that's my turf too," Sun said as he seem familiar with the field they had, and soon their field screen show up and did a random pick as one of the member of team SSSU said, "I hope I don't get sand in my shoes."

Neptune lean over to his teammate and said, "Be cool, man."

The screen of the field stop to a palm tree with a blue background as one of the girls said, "Hey, the ocean!"

Neptune turn around to his team field screen and his eyes widen to the site he saw as if he was scared of something.

AS everyone saw Neptune reaction as Ruby asked, "Uh... what's wrong with Neptune?"

Blake face palm as she remember was Sun may have said to her about his friend and said, "Oh-no."

As the field for team SSSN rise up showing it was a beach area with a destroy pirate ship in it. Neptune freak out to it.

With Blake as she said, "Neptune's... afraid of the water."

"Named after a Roman sea-god and he's afraid of water?" Rachel said as everyone shrugs at it.

Back at the stage the two teams minus Neptune took a ready position. "3, 2, 1 BEGIN!" Oobleck called before Neptune vanished and was dashing to the desert side. "Neptune! What are you doing?!" Sun asked as Neptune was now atop the mountain.

"Oh, you know, just, uh, getting to higher ground." Neptune called as Sun was shocked.

"On the enemies side?!" Sun called clearly not approving of his idea just as Scarlet ditched his pirate like coat.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune called as he had his weapon in rifle mode.

"He's not wrong." The spear wielding girl said as she looked to her team.

"Open fire!" The crossbow wielder called as the fight began.

Team NDGO went to the desert part as team SSS went after them. The claymore wielding member of the team went after the spear wielder and he slashed at her she dodged only for her to summon sand twisters which caused him to be surrounded by them as he was soon carried out and then Sage was sent flying out of the ring as Oobleck saw this.

"And NDGO gains the advantage." Oobleck called as he saw this.

The Kris wielder of the opposing team sent flame slashes at Sun and Scarlet as Sun quickly dodged it and began running with Scarlet looking for better odds. "Neptune!" Sun called as he ran.

Neptune smiled as he jumped down and put on his goggles and aimed just as a flame slash was coming at him. The laser was blocked but it gave Sun just the chance he needed to attack the girl with a kick to the face and then use his bow staff to hit her at multiple points. Finally with one hard hit the girl was knocked down as her Aura was depleted.

"Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3." Port called as Sun looked to the battle going on.

As the member of team SSN with a cutlass face against the girl that create tornadoes, as he got suck up in one and send over to the beach side. Recover in midair, glided to the pirate ship and landed on the Fore mast.

Two of the girls saw this and headed over to that side to cut down the numbers of team SSSN again.

The Cutlass member balance himself on the mast as he got a stable footing, the girl with the crossbow fire a shot on the mast itself and use it as leverage to jump up on it to the upper part, then change her crossbow into a sword.

Soon the fight became a battle of sword on the Mast, as the guy got hit in the face, backing away fast to recover from it, and kick the girl away, as she was about to fall off until she grab the fore of the mast and swung around before the cutlass came on the other side of her to attempted to get her off, but she parry away the strike.

AS the guy try to regain his Balance again, the girl was good as she came down with an Axe strike, the guy barely block it, and now they were in a hold, but the girl was stronger than she look and she grind her sword against his and about to strike him, until he grab the blunt part of the weapon and lift up to trip the girl, but she backed off, but the guy keep coming at her as he gave her the elbow and made her fall of and into the sand below.

The guy nods to his work and look over to see Sun going against the tornado girl and he was having problems with her as well.

Looking down further to see the 3rd member of NDGO with the knives in her dress about to strike from behind. The guy quickly pull out a pistol weapon with a hook of sort on the bottom of the grip as it shine for a moment then shot out the hood part and grab on to the girl's leg.

The girl being tangle in the hood on her leg as she try to get it off, but the guy jump off before she could and she was pull up upside down as the guy came down with ease.

The girl saw her skirt was about to flip open as she held it up the best she could, and accidently let her knifes fell out of it as she yell out a bit getting the guy attention.

AS he saw the knifes coming down he panic as he held still as each blade fell around him and hit the sand, and each one kind of exploded, with dust spill out of them, but they were harmless as they didn't hurt Scarlet at all.

"Whiff!" The guy let out as that was a close one for him.

The tornado girl jump to the beach side as well to get at Sun, as he panic a bit as he didn't have his weapon in his hand, and look around to see what he can use, as he look up in a palm tree and saw two coconut.

Gave a smirk as he tap the tree as the two coconuts fell into his hand and smile as now he has a weapon to use, then he throw them one after the other.

The tornado girl saw them coming fast at her, but she wasn't' worry, as she use her spear weapon and hit them away, and gave it a bit more power to them sending them back as the coconuts burst into flames.

Sun dodges them barely, but his team mate with the cutlass took the hits as one hit his face and the other-

Cup check!

'WHAM!"

The male members of team SSBR and any other guy said, "OHH!" as the last coconut hit into his family jewels.

His aura nearly drop to Zero, as it was pass the red zone, he was out of the game.

Sun saw this as it was a lose-lose situation either way for them. "Nuts." He said as saw this. The spear wielder smiled as she created a water tornado as she then sent it at Sun who quickly ran. "Uh, Neptune?! Could use some help buddy!" Sun called as he jumped away to avoid getting caught in the water twister.

"Uh, ya know, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode." Neptune called as he was probably going to cost them the match.

"What are you talking about?! There's nothing to lockdown!" Sun called as the knife wielder was cut down from the rope.

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!" Neptune called as Sun looked and saw he was about to be attacked to which he quickly dodged.

"I know your afraid of water but you gotta-!" Sun began as the spear wielder came behind him only to be blasted into the water.

"There, I helped! Are you happy now?!" Neptune called as he had his rifle pointed where he had shot. "Also, I am not afraid of water and have no idea what YOU are talking about!" He called pointing at Sun.

The Spear wielder was getting out of the water as her teammates landed in the water as well ready to end this. "NEPTUNE!" Sun called as he did not want to lose in he first round.

"Okay, find! just get out of the water!" Neptune called as he landed jumped and landed n a beach with Sun. Neptune then transformed his weapon into a Naginata and then tiptoed torts the water real fast and then stabbed is electrocuting naginata into the water which zapped the three members of team NDGO and depleting there Aura to the red zone.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the Doubles round!" Peter said as Neptune and Sun bashed each others chest and began to dance a bit.

(In the Announcer Box)

"You know what I call that victory?" Peter asked as Oobleck looked.

"Shocking?" He asked getting the joke.

"No, well earned. What you said is stupid." Peter said as he looked to Oobleck.

(Back at the Bar)

"Well that was shocking." The duster wearing man said in a aloof tone as Crow scoffed.

"That was a mess." Crow said as the Brooch spoke again.

 _ **"Crow you're only interested in the fight your little niece was in and the Makai Team's match."**_ The brooch said as Crow looked.

"Who asked you Oruva?" Crow asked as Cole looked.

"Well Qrow I think we should leave soon." The man said as Qrow looked.

"And why's that Cole?" He asked as he saw what Cole was looking at and saw an Atlas ship with ribbons on the thrusters as it flew to Beacon.

"Oh the fight I came here for." Qrow said as he stood up and was wobbly on his feet. Qrow then put the Lien on the table and walked off as Cole also followed.

(Back at the stands)

"Aw, that was so close." Ruby said as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"It was impressive that he went against his fear even though his name is Neptune."**_ Eclipse said as Yang looked over.

"Well looks like the Dorks made it to the next round." Yang said before Blake looked at Sun dancing and blushed as Sun did a double point at her.

"Emphasis on dork." Blake said as Sirius got up just as Oobleck spoke.

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the coliseum in a CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Oobleck called as he looked as team SSBR and RWBY had to shield their ears.

"Well me, and my team are going to head out we need to pick two of us for the doubles round." Sirius said as Ruby nodded.

"Ok see you." Ruby said as Yang looked.

"Come on lets go congratulate them." Yang said as the ship flew by as Weiss looked up and stopped only for Ruby to bump into her.

"Uh! Oh... What are you viewing?" Ruby asked as she wondered what caused Weiss to stop.

Weiss looked at it and recognized it in a heartbeat as she saw this. "She's here..." Weiss said as she was surprised by this.

(TBC)

ESKK: That's right next chapter Winter shows up. Hope you're all prepared especially when we finally meet Sirius' teacher and see the battle between Qrow and Winter. Anyway as always, Ja Ne.


	23. Chapter 17 Family Brawl & Lessons learn

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey new update to Garo and we are getting closer and closer to the ending of Sirius and Ruby's story. Anyway as this chapter progresses near the end it might get a bit dark so be warned, but at the end of it things get better trust me. Now then enjoy the chapter and as always review, favorite, and follow. Now let's begin.

 _Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope._

*insert RWBY OP 3 When you Fall

(Start Cinder)

Cinder was on a private channel with Flare using a Madou Tool as Cinder looked. "So Cinder find the candidate yet? Because I'm itching to spill blood." Flare asked through a speaker like ball that had a light flash in front of it with every word.

"Patience Flare you'll get your chance all we have to do is tag her with a tracer and she'll lead us right to our prize." Cinder said as Flare laughed on his end a bit bursting with anticipation. "I have to go matters to attend to." Cinder said before hanging up.

Cinder hid the Madou Tool as she smiled ready to unsealed Darkus as the time was almost upon them. "Soon, very soon." Cinder said as she was alone in the dorm.

(Meanwhile courtyard)

Weiss was running to where the ship landed passing Sirius as he had taken a stroll and saw Weiss running with Ruby behind her. "Weiss, what is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?" Ruby asked as Sirius followed the duo as they stopped.

"Hello Ruby." Sirius greeted as Ruby looked.

"Hey Sirius saw us running by?" Ruby asked as Sirius nodded.

"As for your question Ruby it's Winter." Weiss said as Ruby looked.

"Wait... Your sister?" Ruby asked as at the ship was an older woman that looked like an older Weiss with her hair in a bunch and an Atlesian military officer uniform as Sirius looked.

 _ **"So there's two of them."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn.

"Winter!" Weiss called catching her sisters attention. As the androids walked down the ramp.

Ruby and Weiss came running up while Sirius just walk over, didn't want to make a scene himself by running over, as Weiss and Ruby came close enough to Winter, Weiss started to say, "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh, your presence honors us." Weiss bow to her sister acting like a noble person would do.

Winter looked around for a moment before she said, "Beacon, it's been a long time. The air feels... different."

Sirius catch up to the two but keep silent unless he was introduce, with Ruby started to say about to air as she says, "I mean it is fall so it's probably colder..."

Weiss looked to Ruby for a moment as she roll her eyes and look away as she punch Ruby in her arm giving a dead arm as it very much hurt, it's just hard to yell it out.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss said soon after she punch Ruby as Winter just looked around still and says, "Classified." Sirius get the top-secret stuff and he guess it dealing with the military ship that are flying around and with the androids beside her, it a guess he took to think she is with Ironwood, but he didn't say anything not to be rude or piss someone off.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asked with Ruby recovering from her dead arm and Winter look to her sister and says, "Classified."

Sirius whisper a bit hoping no one would hear him as he said, "I guess she doesn't know herself." To his luck they did hear him as look both sister look to him, Weiss gave the same treatment as Ruby, but when she punch him-

*Bonk!

Weiss eyes widen as she removed her hand from his arm and wave it a bit as she said silently, "Ow-ow". Sirius wears may look like leather and cloth but it's had armor plating in it. Winter keeping looking at him as Sirius said, "I say random things sometimes, don't mind me."

Winter just raise an eye-brow to that, Weiss recover from her punch to Sirius that ended badly for her, and things got really awkward silent, Ruby reading the air as she says, "Well. This is nice... I think."

AS Weiss put on a smile still happy to see her sister here as she said, "You're going to love it here!"

Weiss went on tell her sister things as she says, "I know you travel a lot but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas (Vale too)! The government and school are completely separated! Can you believe it! I'm-"

Winter cut off her sister as she says, "I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy. That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry" Weiss said apologizing to her sister as she gave small bow to her with Winter came to say, "Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter."

"But we won." Weiss defended as Sirius looked at Winter with a skeptical look.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least 3 strikes missed." Winter said before turning to the androids. "Leave us." She ordered as they stepped back. Winter then sighed as she looked to Weiss. "How have you been?" Winter asked as she looked to Weiss.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class. The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm-" Weiss was cut short by the fact Winter raised her hand to hit Weiss only for Sirius to react purely on instinct and block the attack.

"I wouldn't hit your family if I were you." Sirius said as Winter was caught off guard as she didn't even see him move when he blocked her.

Winter glared at Sirius hoping her normal looks would intimidate him to back off and mind his own business but Sirius didn't budge. It became a glaring contest as Weiss and Ruby were caught in the middle before in the end Winter sighed clearly seeing it was getting them nowhere. "Weiss I don't recall asking about your ranking. I asked how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter asked as Sirius backed off.

"Well there's Sirius and Ruby." Weiss said gesturing to them.

Winter looked at Sirius as she never expected the boy she wrote about to hold such promise and skill that if nurtured properly could even out match her. "I see. So these are the two leaders you wrote of?" Winter said as she looked to Ruby. "How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter said as Ruby was confused.

"Uhhh, thank you." Ruby said as Sirius looked.

"Um Ruby she just insulted you a bit." Sirius said as Sirius looked.

"Greetings Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter said as Sirius looked.

"Oh, yes, of course! The Honor is in my... court." Ruby said as she had no idea what Weiss's family was like.

"I have business with the General and your headmaster. But seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter said smiling a little as Weiss got happy.

"Really?" Weiss asked happy to hear that.

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards." Winter said as Weiss looked.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Weiss said as Winter looked.

"Bunk beds?" Winter said as if that word was completely foreign to her.

Before Ruby could say anything Sirius put his hand on Ruby's shoulder and sighed. "Ruby just stop right there it isn't worth it." Sirius said as Ruby looked.

"Alright but seriously that was Weiss's sister, I'd hate to see what their mom is like." Ruby said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"Yes but right now we have other stuff to worry about I smell Soul Metal."**_ Eclipse said as she yawned.

 _ **"So do I, and one of them I'm very familiar with also picking up the scent of Alcohol."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius and Ruby looked at their Madou Rings.

"So we have other Knights here then." Sirius said as he then realized something and gulped.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she looked to Sirius.

"I think my teacher is somewhere around here." Sirius said as Ruby looked to him.

"So we have a drunk Knight and your teacher Cole this could get hairy." Ruby said having that feeling.

"You have no idea," Sirius said as he and Ruby went out to maybe find the two knights.

(Behind Winter and Weiss)

AS someone was coming to the noble sister, and military Androids, as the two in the very back got ambushed and gotten taken apart that didn't went unnoticed by everyone, including the Schnee sisters.

The person who disables the android, Spoken up in a drunk tone and said, "Hey!"

Winter gave a dead eye look to the person who call out to her as the guy said, "Yeah, I'm talking to you ice queen." The person who was talking was no other than Qrow, the phantom knight Crow.

Tossing the headless android body to the side getting the attention he wanted. As the other military Android were about to advance on the drunk man as Winter calls, "Halt!" and the android halted their advance on Qrow.

Weiss came walking up to him and said, "Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Qrow put a hand on Weiss head as he said, "SsssHhhh, not you." Qrow push her away as well being rude about it as Weiss said, "Hey."

Qrow came stumbling up to Winter but stop at least 30 feet away and just says, "You." A crow that was nearby felt the tension and it took off flying.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too," Qrow said to Winter as she did not seem happy about his speak as she said, "I'm standing right before you."

Qrow lean forward and squinted to Winter and said, "So it would seem."

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas military property?" Winter pointed out to the androids that Qrow destroyed.

AS Qrow acted defensibly and said, "Ohhhh, I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow," Winter said to him as Weiss walk up to her sister and said, "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Jeez, you Atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow said as if the specialists were not so special.

"It's in the title," Winter pointed to the wording of it but I don't think she get what Qrow was getting at but he went on saying, "Well you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss. "

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying but I've heard enough," Winter just got mad at the man and wanted to walk away but Qrow keep on going saying, "Oh, I heard too. I heard old' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

Now Weiss started to question as she said, "Ozpin?" she wonder how he was related to this.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go," Winter said as she push her sister away as Weiss said, "What?"

"Listen to big sister Weiss. She'll protect you," Qrow said being insulting about it as he went on saying, "Just like Atlas is gonna protect all of us, huh?"

Winter had reach her limit with Qrow as she said, "If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you." Pulled out her Rapier weapon and pointed at Qrow in a threating manner.

AS Qrow smile to that as that what he was going for it seems, "Alright then." Pushing his hair up, getting the few strands of hair out of his eyes, as well getting his game on as he says. "Come take it."

No one said a word, as everyone gotten worry of what's about to happen, "As Winter took off at great speed that even tripping Weiss on nothing but air.

As Winter was upon Qrow as she stabbed at his head only for Qrow to move it and dodging the blade with ease. She then slashed at him as Qrow then Qrow then bowed as he dodged clearly showing he was stronger than Winter to know how to avoid her attacks. Qrow then grabbed the weapon from his back as he pulled it out showing it to be a large sword with a gear system in the hilt showing. Winter then took a fencing pose as she saw Qrow had done something similar before he tapped her blade and the two began to sword fight.

They then were slashing at each other just as Ruby arrived to Weiss. "What's going on?!" Ruby asked as she ran over to Weiss followed by Sirius.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss called as she showed it to Ruby.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-aaaaat is my uncle!" Ruby called shocked to see this surprising Weiss.

"Kick her butt, uncle Qrow!" Ruby called as she was cheering on her uncle.

"Uhh, teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss called as Eclipse then spoke.

 _ **"It seems the Schnee is fighting a Phantom Knight."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"What?" Ruby asked as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Look at the sword at his waist, and the brooch he is wearing."**_ Zaruba said as Ruby took a closer look and saw the Brooch had a female metal face on it while the sword was a simple sword that Ruby now recognized as Soul Metal.

"Wait so my uncle is a Makai Knight?" Ruby asked shocked to see this.

"Appears so." Sirius said as the fight continued.

From the crowd Mercury was walking by as he looked to the fight and went wide eyed seeing Qrow there before running off to inform Cinder.

In the fight blades clashed as the two were battling each other. Qrow had more experience under his belt but in Atlas Winter was hailed as a prodigy so they fight could go either way. It was then that Winter was able to hit Qrow in the face causing him to smirk before he charged his aura and raised his sword. Winter saw what he was about to do quickly summoned a Glyph under her feet and jumped away as Qrow brought the sword down braking the ground into a crater/hole combo. Winter was in the air as she smirked at Qrow before she landed in the grass to which Qrow gave chase to her and cut down a light post but Winter jumped over Qrow and slashed at him before Qrow blocked the attack.

But when he slashed at Winter she jumped up again and landed on Qrow's sword before kicking him away. Winter landed on a lamp post where Qrow then transformed his gun into a shot gun and fired at Winter who dodged he attack. Winter soon stabbed into the wall of the architecture of Beacon and glared at Qrow who had then given chase just as Winter began to climb. Winter arrived at the top as Qrow began firing at Winter but his shots missed as Orva spoke.

 _ **"Crow your being reckless again."**_ Orva tried to warn but Qrow would have none of it.

"Shut up." Qrow said as he fired at Winter. Qrow then jumped up the another part of Beacon where he can get a better shot as he then began firing at Winter again but soon the shot hit creating smoke or perhaps it was steam. Winter then came from the smoke and charged at Qrow with a roar as he smirked and took a battle stance.

Winter then turned her weapon into two as now she was duel wielding with the second sword she held within her weapon. She soon slashed at Qrow as Qrow blocked the attack before the architecture they were on broke and the two hit the ground making a crater. The two then continued their fight once out of the crater as Qrow was tempted to bust out his second sword as he was having fun. Winter was then able to knock Qrow back who used his sword to stop himself after a bit as his sword destroyed the walk way trying to stop him from flying.

Winter then created another Glyph as soon many small white Nevermores appeared as they flew around and surrounded Qrow as they attacked causing Winter to smirk. It was then that a slash wave was coming at Winter causing her to undue the Glyph and make the Nevermore's vanish as she then glared at Qrow summoning another Glyph ready to end this.

Qrow then smirked and pulled a switch as his weapon began to extend and curve into a scythe as the blade was forming first. It was then that Winter roared and charged at Qrow. It was then out of nowhere Cole jumped in and pulled out his soul metal sword and sheath blocking Winter's sword which was ready to stab Qrow in the neck as he used his sheath to block Winter's attack and his sword to block Qrow's attack.

"That's enough both of you." Cole said as Sirius was wide eyed.

"Teacher." Sirius said as Weiss and Ruby looked.

"Wait what?" They asked as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"That knight there is Cole, the Silver Knight Zanga also known as Sirius' master who taught him everything he knows about fighting Horrors."**_ Zaruba said as Cole then pushed the two away as Winter glared before trying again but then anew voice spoke up.

"Schnee!" James voice called as Winter looked and quickly stood straight up. "General Ironwood sir." Winter said as she stood before James as with him were Penny and a few Atlas soldiers.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" James asked a he looked at Winter and walked torts her.

"He started the Altercation, sir." Winter said trying to cover her ass.

"That's actually not true, she attacked first." Qrow said as he put his hands behind his head.

"It's true I stepped in and attempted to stop the fight and she attacked again in a fit of anger." Cole said as he put his weapon away.

"Is that right?" James asked as he noticed people were watching. "And you two." James began as Cole stood straight while Qrow pointed at himself confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked torts Qrow.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow said as James looked.

"I-." He began only for Ozpin to speak up.

"Now, now everyone." Ozpin began as he and Glynda walked in. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the coliseum. That I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn." Ozpin said being calm about this.

"Break it up everyone!" Glynda called breaking up the group who came to watch the fight. "We will take care of this mess." Glynda said as she glared at James.

"Let's go." James said after straightening up his tie and then walk off following Ozpin and Glynda. Penny turned around and waved at Ruby as Ruby and Weiss came to the front of the crowd.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby called as she ran over to Qrow and jumped on his arm catching him off guard. "Hi." Ruby greeted as Qrow lifted up his arm where Ruby was hanging and looking at her. "Ahh it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" Ruby asked with as smile on her face.

"Nope." Qrow said with a smile on his face as he ruffled her hair.

"Qrow." Ozpin called as Qrow dropped Ruby to look to him. "A word please." Ozpin said as Glynda was fixing the damaged caused by the fight.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered as Cole looked.

"You think?" Cole said dryly as Ruby looked.

"You did kind of tear up our courtyard." Ruby said as Qrow looked.

"Yeah." He said as Sirius walked up to Cole. "Catch ya later, kid." Qrow said fist bumping Ruby before leaving to follow Ozpin.

"It's been a while teacher." Sirius said as Cole nodded.

"Seems I've missed a lot, a new Gaia, Yaiba rising again, and an assignment." Cole said as Sirius nodded.

"Of course but what are you doing here?" Sirius asked as Cole looked.

"I'll tell you after I meet with Ozpin." Cole said before he walked away following Qrow.

"And suddenly your recklessness make sense." Weiss said seeing how Ruby's teacher acted especially sense he taught her everything she knew.

"You're just mad because he whooped butt." Ruby said smiling as she elbowed Weiss.

"That was a draw at best sense Sirius teacher stopped the fight." Weiss said as Sirius looked.

"She's not wrong." He said as he looked to Ruby.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Ruby asked as she looked to Sirius.

"Sorry." Sirius apologized as he just dug a hole there.

(Scene Break that night at Ozpins office)

Ironwood was leaning on the desk as Winter walk back and forth in the room waiting for the others to arrive as the elevator doors open showing Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and Cole.

Winter was the first one to talk as she said, "What were you thinking?" Looking to Qrow as Ironwood said, "If you were one of my men, I would have you shot."

"Isn't most of your men androids now General? Shooting mindless machine is nothing," Cole said as he never like the idea of robots replacing humans, as Ironwood seem to be annoyed by that, but he wasn't wrong ether.

Qrow came up and said, "Yea it is, but even if I was one of them, I'd shoot myself." Pull out a flask as Cole took it and said, "You'll get this back later."

Qrow didn't like it, but when Cole had his back turn, Qrow pulls out another and starting drinking from it. As Glynda walk around to the desk as she said, "While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation."

"He was drunk!" Winter said as Glynda said, "He's always drunk!"

Everyone look to him as he drank out of the flask as Cole took that one too soon enough. "Hey, wasn't done," Qrow said as Cole put away the 2nd flask.

"Agh, why are you both here Qrow, Cole?" Ozpin said as he looked at the two Makai knights.

"You two have been out of contact for weeks, you can't just go dark like that in the field." James said as he had his arms crossed.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy." Qrow said as Cole joined in.

"We needed to stay hidden for good reasons." Cole said as Winter spoke up.

"General." Winter growled as she walked torts Qrow a bit.

"Whatever. You sent us to get Intel on our enemy and I'm telling you, our enemy is here." Qrow said as James looked.

"We know." Ironwood said as he leaned on Ozpins desk.

"Oh did you know that there's something under the school that our enemy is after and that the Fall Maidens power is just a fragment of it." Cole said losing his cool a bit as James said.

"And what can be so important under the school that the enemy is going to such extremes to get it?" Winter asked as Qrow looked.

"Seriously who invited her?" Qrow asked as James was confused about this something under the school.

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship." James said as Winter was shocked.

"But sir-" She began only for James to cut her off.

"Winter, leave." James said as Winter stood straight before him.

"Yes, sir." She said as she saluted him and left. Once Winter was gone as Ozpin knew they had to spill sooner or later.

"Go on." James said as Cole began.

"Hidden under this very school is a powerful creature who the progenitor of the Grimm it was called Darkus by the ancients. It entered our world through a Gate, an object of extreme Inga, and intended to turn our world into a place called the Makai to overthrow its master." Cole said as Qrow continued.

"Your little infiltrator and her ally the man in the armor wants to unleash Darkus so they can devour him and turn themselves into powerful beings and spread Madness across Remnant." Qrow said as he looked.

"And I wasn't informed of this because?" James asked as Ozpin spoke.

"It was top secret a special order didn't want to cause a panic with people knowing that Darkus is sealed right under the school. Before you suggest we destroy it James many had tried before, it took all four maidens at the time to seal it with the help of five Knights." Ozpin said as Qrow looked.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers or generals or headmasters. Four people in this room keeps the world safe from the evils that hide in the darkness and lurk in the shadows to devour the world, demon beast Horrors are an even bigger threat to humanity then the Grimm which is where Knights and priests come in to fight the fight no one else can win." Qrow said as James looked. "Your army out there is why we meet behind closed doors, why we meet in the shadows because if no one else battles the Horrors, then who will?" Qrow said as James looked.

"Now tell us General were you planning on being discreet when you brought your army to Vale or did you just not give a damn?" Cole asked as he looked at James.

"Discreet wasn't working." James said as he put his scroll on the desk as it downloaded the image of Vale currently and showed it in the center of the room. "I'm here because this was necessary and if what you say is true about the Grimm's progenitor being right under our feet then we need to be ready for the worst." James as Qrow growled.

"You are here because Ozpin suggest it, to be a part of this gathering and revel a truth that lead to your memories wiped, but Ozpin stuck out for you, so you could be here to help keep this war in the dark but you shine a light on it to see," Cole said as he wasn't in the mood for such things when a friend of Ozpin turn his back on him with Qrow following up with.

"He made you apart of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us," Qrow said as Ironwood said, "And I am grateful."

"Oh well, you've got a real funny way of showing it," Qrow said as Ironwood took it another way as he said, "The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act."

Cole step in front of the man as he said, "Your forces cannot protect people from shadow General, they can protect people from themselves. As you say your grateful, but how is making Ozpin the lap dog to kick around while you became head of security, grateful?"

Ironwood didn't say anything as Cole took the silent with no answer then he said, "Tell me General, with your forces in the skies, what are the people are going to feel when it's a time of peace, as well as the enemy? Would people feel safe with your forces here not knowing there is a threat out there? Let me tell you, it's not. It slowing creeping from within, they see it, feel it, it's in the air and you don't even know it. You know what I am feeling form you right now?"

Ironwood didn't answer as he felt like almost stepping back from Cole tension present before him, as Cole said, "Fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm and the Horrors," Ozpin said getting Cole attention off of Ironwood to calm the air.

"A Guardian is a symbol of comfort," Ozpin went on saying making a point as he feel like he should make one more to put forth Cole's intentions as he said, "As an Army is a symbol of conflict."

"To what Cole said is true, as there's an energy in the air now. A question in the back of everyone's minds. If this the size of our defenses, what is it we're expecting to fight?" Ozpin said as everyone look to Ironwood for his answer, soon he could not take it and sighed as he walks over to his scroll, picking it up from the desk without noticing there was a symbol on it to the sign of a virus.

"So then, what would you suggest we do?" James asked as he turned to the Makai group.

"I suggest we find our guardian."

(Meanwhile with Cinder)

Mercury was sitting on a chair as Cinder was walking back and forth. "And you're sure?" Cinder asked after what Mercury had told her.

"Bad hair, used a scythe and a long sword, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him." Mercury said as Cinder now stood in front of Emerald.

"What do we do?" Emerald asked as she was worried.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are so we have no reason to worry." Cinder said before she began walking to her scroll. "Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend." Cinder said before she picked up her Scroll. "Speaking of which, it appears we have a new access point." Cinder said as Emerald looked.

"Anywhere good?" She asked as Cinder smiled.

"You can say that." Cinder said as she looked to the screen. "Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." Cinder said as she looked to her teammates.

"Yes ma'am/Got it." Emerald and Mercury said as the two stood up and left.

"Let's give the people a good fight." Cinder said as she changed Mercury and Emeralds opponents to the representatives of team CVFY.

(Scene Break the next day)

"The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament line-up!" Peter called as everyone was cheering. Meanwhile Cinder smirked as she clapped a bit already knowing who was going to win this match.

(In the Stage)

The two teams faced each other as the field randomization began as Mercury and Emerald looked at their opponents calm and ready to wing. "Mercury and Emerald of Haven! Versus! Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!" Peter called out as the randomization continued.

"Good luck you two!" Velvet called as the stages were soon set with four different biomes. The first looked like a grass land found in Vacuo as it had a single tree, next was building ruins as it looked like something from Mt. Glenn, next was geyser, finally was a forest area as unlike the first round teams will used for different combat areas.

"Hey. Love the outfit, kid." Coco said to Emerald smiled.

"I'll try not to get blood on it." Emerald said as Yatsuhashi finished meditating.

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch." Yatsuhashi said as Emerald stretched her joints a bit.

"I won't be the one bleeding." Emerald said as she was ready.

"Oh, I like her!" Coco said as the battle was about to commence.

"3…2…1, Began!" Peter said as Mercury and Emerald started to walk backward to the tall grass field before they were gone out of site.

The crowd cheers for Coco and Yatsuhashi, as they seem more of a fan to Coco as they were wearing her style hat and sunglasses.

Both teammate's nods to each other, before Coco pull out her mini gun as she took aim in the fields and fire.

Going back and forth to the field, she was literally cutting grass with her weapon, as a few shot went wild as they hit the force field protecting the people that was in that area.

Coco stops as she level the tall grass field to just grass field, and it show to be empty, as both teammate seem confuse about that, as Yatsuhashi raise his sword for anything.

With team RWBY and SSBR to witness what they just saw, as they had a hard time figuring it out as Beret said, "They must have use the tall grass to cover themselves from us seeing if they use a semblances or not. "

"I agree," Rachel said as Blake looked around but saw the area empty of the two opposing team of Emerald and Mercury, to Blake thought if they are not down on the ground… she looks up as she said, "Look out!"

Down came Mercury as he was about to kick Coco, until Yatsuhashi cover her as he put his sword in front of him stopping Mercury from hurting his teammate, then push him off and back as the kicking teen skid on the ground with sparks flying from his shoes.

Coco fire at him as he ran fast and out run the mini-gun shots.

In the stands Sun was impressed. "He's good." Sun said as Scarlet looked around.

"Yeah, but where's the girl?" Scarlet asked as he looked around.

Mercury was fighting both Coco and Yatsuhashi at the same time as he kicked them and dodged any attacks they sent his way. Mercury then kicked Yatsuhashi as that gave Coco a clear shot to which she began firing at Mercury only for him to dodge and the force Coco to point her mini gun at Yatsuhashi. Coco then transformed her weapon into its melee mode and attempted to hit Mercury. But Mercury cartwheeled away and sent twin shots at them. Coco deflected one as Yatsuhashi sliced it, but the one that got deflected blew up not too far away.

That was when Coco and Yatsuhashi saw what Mercury was doing as he was spinning on his hands creating a tornado of shots before sending them at the two creating smoke blinding the two. Then Mercury appeared behind them as the battle was starting to turn south as Mercury was giving a smack down upon Coco and Yatsuhashi as Mercury then smirked to the woods.

Then a chain came out and wrapped round Coco's waist before it pulled her into the woods as Yatsuhashi was shocked. "COCO!" He called as she was dragged into the woods.

Mercury then took advantage of Yatsuhashi's distraction and attacked as he kicked him in the head only for Yatsuhashi to hit him with his arm after words. Yatsuhashi then threw Mercury to the geysers before jumping torts him to slash at him, but Mercury used his boots to block the attack creating an earthquake as causing steam to shoot out from the cracks. The two then continued their fight after Mercury pushed him off but it soon got to the point that Mercury kicked the ground shooting up rocks before h kicked them at Yatsuhashi. He blocked it but Mercury was relentless as he kept forcing the samurai on the defensive before knocking him torts a geyser.

When Yatsuhashi noticed it was too late as it shot out steam at Yatsuhashi screamed in pain as he was blinded for a bit. Once he regained his sight it was too late as Mercury kicked him knocking him down.

(With Coco)

Coco was dragged into the forest until she hit a tree as she then noticed something. She felt her eyes and saw her sun glasses were missing before looking to where they are and saw they were broken. "I take it back... I don't like her." The fashion queen said sense her sun glasses were sashed and looked around for Emerald. It was then gun fire was heard as Coco quickly cartwheeled away avoiding gunfire from Emerald. Coco then transformed her weapon into its mini-gun mode and began firing at Emerald. But Emerald dodged and fired for a bit before swinging from tree to tree as Coco followed.

But when Emerald didn't show up passed a tree Coco saw she had lost her as she cursed. "Damn." Coco cursed before she heard a familiar voice.

"Coco." Yatsuhashi called as he walked torts Coco.

"Watch out- she's in the trees!" Coco said before a buzzer was heard.

"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!" Peter called as the jumbo-tron played a replay of the moment.

"What?!" Coco asked shocked to see this.

In the stands Sirius saw this as he looked to Zaruba. "Anything?" He asked as he looked to his Madou Ring.

 _ **"Yes that girls semblance is illusions, messes with the senses to make the target think and feel what isn't really happening you might need to bring someone with her to fight her so your Semblance can negate hers and won't leave you vulnerable"**_ Zaruba said as Sirius nodded to that.

Coco turned around and saw Yatsuhashi wasn't there as now she was shocked to see this. Coco began to tremble as she looked around for Emerald. "Damn." Coco cursed as she looked around for Emerald unaware that she was right behind her with weapon raised. But when Coco noticed it was too late as she was sent flying as when she landed she landed next to Yatsuhashi as the crowd cheered.

(Announcer booth)

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Oobleck said as people were cheering and booing at the same time.

(Stands)

"Coco?" Velvet asked as she was shocked to see this. Fox put his hand on Velvet's shoulder while Ruby looked to her before looking back to the stage. Behind them Cinder stood up and walked away seeing everything going according to plan.

(Meanwhile with Weiss)

Weiss was in a beautiful setting as she sat with her sister Winter as the two were enjoying a drink and a snack together. "You're... leaving?" She asked shocked to hear this.

"Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run in with its cargo, actually. Its fortunate those Paladins were still in the prototype stage. Otherwise, your team would not have fared so well." Winter said causing Weiss to look down sadly. "Weiss." Winter began as she put her hand on Weiss's. "You've done... well. Out here on your own. You should be proud." Winter praised as that caused Weiss to smile. "I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing father's face the day you left for Beacon." Winter said with a smile as Weiss smiled as well.

"I can't wait to show him what I've learned." Weiss said happily as she crossed her arms with pride.

"Oh? And what do you think you've learned?" Winter asked her Sister, Weiss seem to take it wrong and said, "What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs. I've even started time dilation."

"And what of your summoning?" Winter asked as she gotten Weiss there as she started to hesitate for a moment as she said, "I… You know I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for Generations," Winter said knowing the family history as Weiss just snap a bit as she said, "I've tried! It's just... it's the one thing I'm having trouble with."

Winter took a breath as she said, "We Schnee are unique. Unlike many, our semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean that it will come easily."

As Winter started to explain how it works as she held up a hand with a glyph as it started out low with a small hum as winter said, "Your semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become."

The glyph started to grow bigger a bit and hum became a little louder as winter started to say, "But if you only focus on one aspect of it... If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible..." The glyph grow faster at the last moment as it flash before Weiss eyes as she force to cover them, and after a moment, to see beside her sister was a Beowolf that was white as snow.

Weiss look down to her sister and said, "Then you'll never truly grow." Winter put a hand on her summon as it purr to her. With Weiss smile to her sister.

(Scene break)

Ruby was shouting out with an 8 bit song playing in the back ground as she said, "You'll never beat me old man!"

Qrow look to his side to see Ruby getting into whatever it is they are doing as he said, "Heh, you're nothing' but talk, kid."

"You can do it Ruby!" Yang cheer on her sister.

Cole was sitting nearby as he said, "She going to lose."

"Let not counter her out yet, she did make him lose half his points," Sirius said.

Soon the scene change to the 5 of them in the room playing a fighting game with Ruby character get its head chop off and fall down dead.

* "Soaring Ninja wins! Total annihilation!"

Ruby looked down as she held her scroll showing she had lost. _**"Ruby you should know by now never to call Crow Old."**_ Orva said as she chuckled a bit. _**"Finally I don't have to say quiet around you girls anymore so I will try and soak up every minute of it."**_ Orva said as Yang pushed Ruby out of the way and took the scroll.

"My turn." Yang said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"This is becoming tiresome."**_ Eclipse said as she yawned.

"New challenger approaches." The game announced as Qrow chuckled.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked as Ruby got back up with a smile.

"You were telling us about your last mission!" Ruby called smiling.

"Right, right." Qrow said as he smiled.

(Story)

"I come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat I knew something wasn't right."

The story showed Qrow in the village as he walked for a bit.

"We sensed a mass of Inga there so assumed a Horror was there." Orva said as the story showed Orva sensing around.

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked as she listened.

"I needed information and with the Horror roaming about I had to cut it down as quickly as possible. Tired from battling Grimm and Horrors on the way, I decided to start my search at the town's Inn."

The story showed Qrow entering an Inn where he went to find a table.

"The place was crawling with low-life and thugs, even a few Huntsman I could only assume had been hired by less the reputable people for less than respectful jobs"

The story showed Qrow walking in.

"And that's when it happened." Qrow said as was curios.

"What happened?" Yang asked as the story showed Qrow was wide eyed.

"I was nearly defeated by the inn keepers skirt length, nearly." Qrow said as Yang threw a pillow at him ending the story.

(Story end)

"You are the worst." Yang said as she lost the fight because of Qrow perverted antic in his story.

 _ **"That wasn't all Yang we soon found out the Inn Keeper was the Horror that was drawing in men to devour them in their rooms and had to cut her down and luckily she had a worker so luckily the Inn didn't lose profit."**_ Orva said before Qrow and Ruby began to laugh.

"Best two out of three?" Qrow asked as he looked to the duo.

 _ **"I think we should cut to the chase, Qrow did you know Ruby had the capabilities to become Yaiba?"**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked at her Madou Ring.

"Hey Eclipse that was rude." Ruby said as Qrow sighed to this.

"I had a hunch, but what really sealed the deal was a Makai Fate teller showing me a few snippets of the future especially one including you and Garo here hitting it off in more ways than one." Qrow said pointing to Sirius as he blushed.

 _ **"Its young love I tell you."**_ Zaruba said as that caused Ruby to blush.

"Zaruba!" Sirius called embarrassed his Madou Ring would say that.

"So how is my old students been doing these days?" Cole asked coming into the conversation. "I see you met a girl you like." Cole said as Sirius blushed heavily to this to the point his enter face was red.

"Anyway what you doing here, dad said you would be on a mission for like... ever." Ruby said as Qrow chuckled.

"Sense I am also a professional Huntsman I am expected to get results as soon as possible." Qrow said as Ruby smiled.

"Yeah I get that. We're pretty much pros too." Ruby said as Qrow looked.

"Oh really from what people have been telling me you've only cut down 3 Horrors wouldn't call that a pro." Qrow said as Yang looked.

"Pssh read the news sometimes we totally saved Vale." Yang said as Sirius looked.

"I wouldn't say that I mean we didn't stop the train in time and when it crashed Grimm attacked Vale while the defenses were down." Sirius said as Cole looked.

"So you think all it takes to stop all crime in Vale is 3 girls, four Makai Knights, a Priestess, and their friends." Cole said as Ruby looked.

"Well I did, until you mentioned it." Ruby said as Qrow looked.

"Crime hasn't went down after what you did, it's stopped altogether but meanwhile Horror counts have been on the rise at an alarming rate." Qrow said as Orva looked.

"There has been no White Fang Activity anywhere in the city." Cole said before Orva spoke.

 _ **"You cut off the head of a King Taijitu, but now the second Head is calling the shots."**_ Orva said as Sirius looked.

"That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick, metal head of his." Qrow said as Sirius looked.

"Though I do have a few suspects for all this in mine one team in particular, I don't know how but something about their teammate just puts all the hairs on my head standing up, and one of them has an illusion based Semblance." Sirius said as Ruby looked.

"How can you tell?" She asked as Sirius looked.

"It's a hunch." He said as Qrow looked.

"Nice thought, but something bugs me, the theft was done by two a Fallen Knight and a Fallen Priestess, you've already found the Knight but the guy looks like he can't lead anything without getting trigger happy and rampaging. Which means the Priestess must be the brains and if we find her we find the key." Qrow said as Cole looked.

"So we have a lead now we need to figure out how to go about it." Cole said as he had an idea. "A Horror hunt is coming up why don't you two tag along?" Cole asked as Ruby smiled.

"Heck yeah!" Ruby called as Sirius looked.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked as Qrow smirked.

"It be good to show a new Knight how the vets do things." Qrow said as he smiled.

"Don't get her into too much trouble," Yang said ad Qrow said, "Can't promise that."

Sirius look to Yang said, "I'll keep Ruby safe if need be." Getting hit in the head by his teacher Cole as he said, "You won't be, if she run into trouble then she must face it on her own. Did you forget what I taught you?"

Sirius rub his head as he said, "I've haven't forgotten it."

Cole gave Sirius a look and said, "I hope so, as you maybe the Golden knight. But you must learn not to help other if you or they get in the way, then you pretty much killed them." Sirius seem hurt at that as Ruby and Yang saw it as they look to Cole as Qrow said, "Harsh."

Cole soon walks out the door and said, "Be ready soon, as we're leaving at sunset."

Qrow got up and said, "Better get ready then. I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids play video games. You're gonna cramp my style."

"Also remember that you've still got a long way to go. And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place," Qrow said as Ruby and Yang smile at that.

With Qrow saying one last thing, "You two, you're gonna go far. Even you Ruby, keep to your training and don't drop your weapon, and also always have protection." gave a wink before Yang throw the same pillow at him as he caught it and throw it down as he said, "Bye."

Ruby was confused and said, "What does he means by always have protection?" Yang was scratching the back of her head as she said, "Maybe when you're older."

Sirius seem didn't hear to what Qrow said, but what his teacher Cole said to him really hit him hard as his word repeated in his head, 'If you or they get in the way, then you pretty much killed them.' Sirius tighten his grip to that.

(Flashback)

A younger Sirius was holding his training Soul Metal Sword at the ready as Cole who was also younger was fighting a Horror as Sirius was protecting the people caught in the cross fire. On Sirius finger was Zaruba as Cole fought his way through the Horror. It was then that Cole was knocked back as he slid on the ground a bit. "Teacher!" Sirius called as Cole looked.

"Don't you'll only get in the way at your level, keep guarding those people!" Cole called as he quickly sliced the Horror in two and caught glimpse of its weak point. 'There.' He thought seeing the weak spot but unaware that the Horrors severed piece was moving before it attacked. Sirius saw this and quickly attacked with a roar as Zaruba saw this.

 _ **"Sirius don't!"**_ Zaruba called but it was too late as the young boy attacked as he knocked the Horror away only for the people to be its next target. Cole quickly reacted and protected the people by using his arm as a shield where the Horror bit into it. The Horror then roared as Cole then sliced through the Horror before summoning a silver armor and his sword became a scimitar as if you looked close t held a resemblance to Dan. Cole then attacked the Horror and cut it down.

(Later)

As the sun rose the people who were nearly eaten by the Horror were safe and won't remember this night the way it happened. Sirius looked down as Cole looked at him. "Teacher I." Sirius began only for Cole to punch him knocking him down.

"You idiot I told you to stay put!" He yelled as Sirius looked. "A Makai Knight's duty is to protect even if it means we have to die in the process." Cole said as Sirius got up held his bruised cheek a bit.

"But I want to save all the people not just the few I am able." Sirius said as Cole looked.

"That is Naiveté even we aren't gods, we can't protect everyone." Cole said as Sirius looked.

"Yes we can, are duty is to fight as protectors and save everyone." Sirius called as Cole lifted his sword no doubt a spar was coming on. Sirius took a battle stance but Cole blocked his attack and pushed his sword out of his hand but Sirius then grabbed Cole's sword before Cole pulled out the sheath causing the sword to slam into the ground.

"That is the level of your resolve, you claim you want to protect as many people as possible but you lack the resolve to carry it out." Cole said as he took his sword and sheathed it. "You chose this path now you have to walk it in your own original way otherwise you will just fall like those before you." Cole said as he walked away with Sirius following close behind. "Remember if you or they get in the way, then you pretty much killed them." Cole said as he walked.

(Flashback End)

"Sirius?" Ruby asked s Sirius was remembering that day. "Sirius!" Ruby called as Sirius got out of his daze.

"Oh yes Ruby?" Sirius asked as he looked to Sirius.

"You dazed out there for a minute. You ok?" Ruby asked as Sirius nodded.

"Yeah just remembered something from the past." Sirius said as Ruby looked to him.

"Want to talk about it?" Yang asked as Sirius smiled.

"No need I'm ok now." Sirius said as he got up. "Anyway I need to go prepare for the hunt no doubt he has a powerful Horror in mind." Sirius said as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"The work of a Makai Knight is never done."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse silently agreed.

Sirius left as yang and Ruby look to him as Yang said, "Wonder what his deal?"

"I'm sure he's okay, I mean, he's Sirius, the strongest knight here," Ruby said trying to stay positive, but she felt something was wrong, but she was afraid to ask him.

(Scene break)

Winter stood behind Weiss, as she tries to summon a Grimm from her glyphs as Winter said, "Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones that force you to push yourself past who you were, and become who you are now."

Weiss keep focus but the glyph was flickering, as her concentrate wasn't fully there.

"Think of them, and watch as they come to your side," Winter said as Weiss tried harder as she put more power in her glyph as it spin fast around, but it shrunk and slow down. AS Weiss had enough she stop and said, "I can't!"

Winter smack her head and said, "Stop doubting yourself!"

Weiss turn to her sister as she said, "I'm trying!"

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the Tournament, let alone succeeding as a huntress." Winter stated to Weiss.

Looking to her younger sister as winter said, "Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure father will give you a nice job as a receptionist."

"I don't need his charity." Weiss said as she looked away from her sister as winter move close to her and said, "I don't need his charity but you do need his money, don't you?"

Weiss was surprise by that as she turn to her sister and said, "What?! How did you know about that?!"

"Lucky guess," Winter said as it seem she had a similar thing happen to her as she said, "I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military."

Brief remembering that moment as Winter turn to her sister and asked, "So what have you done this time?"

"Well, that's the thing. I'm really not sure." Weiss said as Winter walked around her sister as Weiss told her story as she said, "I went to pay for lunch the other day, but my card didn't work."

"How embarrassing," Winter said to Weiss, as she turn to her and said, "I know!"

Winter shakes her head no to her sister as Weiss said, "Well it was! Why would he cut me off like that?!"

"Perhaps so you'd stop avoiding him and call home," Winter said and that seem to gotten to Weiss as she mad and got back into practice as her glyph appeared show it be stronger than before, but it was still lacking something as it still wasn't summoning anything.

Winter walk up to her sister seeing that what she said gotten to her as she put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Emotions can grant you strength, but you must never let them overpower you."

Weiss stopped as the glyph vanish once again, as Weiss face her sister as Winter began to say, "It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back and explain once more why you want to study at beacon over Atlas."

Weiss seem didn't like the idea of even talking to father, but Winter suggest the 2nd thing as she said, "Or... you could continue to explore Remnant. Discovering more about the world, and honestly, more about yourself."

Weiss doesn't know if she could even do that, to her thought, as it seem the thought was scary, maybe even taking the first step.

"It's time for me to go," Winter said as she hugs Weiss, as she hug back and smile to her sister to give her a little comfort, as they let off each other as Weiss said, "It was really good to see you, Winter.

"Until next time, sister," Winter said and soon both sister began to walk off out of the place they were in, then went off on their own ways. What ether sister didn't notice, a small dagger like thing was stand into the ground in front of a caterpillar, before it vanish in a snowy dust.

AS night fell Weiss look up to her Sister transport, as she wave goodbye to her sister, her phone started to ring again, as she check to see who is calling her, as she saw it was her father, trying to call and talk to her again, as Weiss was about to Answer, as she gave a moment to think before she close her scroll, ignoring the call itself as he gave a smile before walking off back to the dorms.

(Scene break)

Ruby, Sirius, Qrow, and Cole were out and about, looking for the Horror that was roaming the area.

As they walked Ruby was still in her combat uniform as she left her official Madou Robes in her room. Qrow then took out a throwing star before putting it over Orva's eye before he threw it hoping to find a lead. Qrow looked to Ruby as he had to bring it up. "So what's this about you breaking Crescent Rose?" Qrow asked as Ruby went wide eyed.

"Oh well you see there was a Horror and it broke Crescent Rose leaving its remains underground so I had to upgrade a bit." Ruby said as Qrow smiled.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad at myself for not thinking of using an energy blade sooner." Qrow said as Ruby nodded.

It was soon the Shuriken returned as Sirius looked. _**"I found it follow the Shuriken fast the Horror isn't hunting for food alone."**_ Orva said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"Two Horrors, how Tiresome."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"Well let's go already." Ruby said as Orva looked.

 _ **"It's not, two its three of them."** _ Orva said as they were wide eyed.

"I can see why Horrors have been on the rise." Sirius said before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Let's go find those Horrors then."**_ Zaruba said as the group quickly ran after the Shuriken.

(With the Horrors)

A young boy smiled as he sat on a dumpster as he enjoyed the night. "Ah who knew becoming this will be better than my old life." The 10 year boy said as he wiped some blood off his mouth.

"I wouldn't eat too much boy you might get a stomach cramp." The older man said as he was in his late 30's.

"Oh leave me alone." The boy said as he smiled. "Anyway where's the other guy, the one with the girl?" The boy asked as the older man looked.

"He's off hunting but said he'll meet up with us here." The man said as he leaned on the wall.

"Well with that illusion of a little girl he can create with his hand he makes for a hard opponent." The boy said as he leaned on the wall.

"I still don't think we should wait here for long especially when there are so many people here for the Vytal Festival." The Horror said as the boy smiled.

"All the more people we can eat." The boy said as his eyes glowed red for a bit.

(Scene break)

Reaching the area where the attack took part, as Ruby had an uneasy feeling when she saw blood, and a pair of broken glasses.

 _ **"They were here, but they're gone now,"**_ Orva Said as Qrow hated over time as Zaruba spoken up as he said, _**"I sense a trail, maybe two but it hard to track horrors when they packed together."**_

Sirius held up Zaruba and said, "Which way is the clear trail to follow?"

Zaruba took a moment and said, _**"East, they are heading east."**_

Sirius nodded as Qrow said, "Hotel and Inns area, they maybe hunting for more people."

"Then that mean we have to hurry," Cole said as Sirius and Ruby nodded and soon the four knights rush to the area.

(Scene break)

As the older gentlemen looked around the area as he sees two people hanging around after dark times as they talk for a moment before they split up as they say dot each other, "Catch ya tomorrow, can't wait to see that blonde chick kick more butt." "You know she younger than you right?" as the friend said as the guy said, "Hey they are huntress, they would get a time to do so, but anyways see ya man."

The two guy split up, as the guy look to the pray before him before him, as he walk up to a guy who was talking about a blonde huntress, soon became busy texting on his scroll and getting to where he need to be.

As the little boy horror came running around the corner, crashing into the guy for a moment as the guy drop his scroll by accident said, "What the? Hey kid, you know its past your bed time?" reaching down to pick it up with the kid still in front of him, as he lift himself back up , to see the kids eyes glow an evil red.

"Holy shit!" the guy said backing away as he back up into the older man behind him, quickly turning around, only to be grab by his throat and lifted in the air.

"You smell great. Such a dark pleasure I sense, you would do just fine."

The guy who was in the air try to get out of it as he said, "W-wait, I-I'll do anything, just don't hurt me."

"Who said about hurting you? We're just going to eat you," the man said as he open his mouth as it split apart given a roar as the guy scream at his coming death, but then a Shuriken came in and cut at the horror face, as he let go of the guy before he pick himself up an ran away fast.

The boy look to where the throwing weapon came from, as the man hissed as he turn his head, the cut on his face slowly heal up as he look to where it came from as well.

"Horrors glad we found you now you can get cut down." Qrow said as he held his Shuriken. Ruby quickly saw the little boy assuming he was human and had to call to him.

"Kid run!" Ruby called as the boy looked at her confusingly.

"Why would you tell me that Makai Knight after all we're supposed to be enemies?" The boy said as Ruby looked as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Ruby that child is a Horror."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby was shocked.

"What?" She asked as the boy smiled a bit as Qrow then lit his Madou Lighter. When he did the boys eyes glowed and showed the Horror Marks as Ruby saw this as the boy kicked him away and stood next to the taller Horror.

"Man where is he when you need him?" The Older Horror said as they were outnumbered.

"Horrors we will cut down your Inga." Qrow said as he drew his soul metal sword.

Ruby also drew her Yaiba Scythe as she was shaking a bit. 'As long as I focus on the taller one I should be ok.' Ruby thought as she held her stance.

Qrow attacked as soon before he could attack a little girl appeared as she looked scared as Qrow stopped her attack.

"What?!" He asked only for a man in a duster to appear as he clearly wasn't a Makai night.

"Ember why did you do that, you know that was dangerous." The man said as he kneeled to the girl as she smiled.

"Who's he?" Sirius asked as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"That man is the third Horror."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked just as the girl vanished.

"I see you met my daughter." The man said as he looked to them.

"How can you have a daughter, you're a Horror." Sirius said as the man looked calm as he walked a bit.

"Perhaps it's some semblance to my humans self, from when I was a father." The man said as he looked. "Perhaps I made her so I can remember the daughter I once had." The man said as Sirius looked. "Now then I have to go people to kill, people to eat, and bills to pay." The man said as he jumped on top a building and ran off.

"Wait!" Sirius called as he looked to his allies. "I'll go after him you guys handle things here." Sirius said as the trio nodded. Sirius then gave chase to the running Horror in an attempt to catch it and keep it from escaping.

"Now then let's handle things here." Cole said as he drew his sword.

"Agreed." Qrow said as the trio took a battle stance and charged. Qrow and Cole went after the taller being as the boy went after Ruby and punched her only for Ruby to block.

In Ruby's fight things weren't going in her favor as Ruby kept hesitating for very attack she launched. The Child size Horror attacked her relentlessly as he kicked and punched her with inhuman strength that no child should have. The boy then charged forward at incredible speed only for Ruby out of reflex to slice him as the boy screamed in pain.

The boy looked at her with tears in his eyes as he didn't want to die. "Please help me Huntress I don't want to die here." The boy said as Ruby who was ready to attack again stopped. "My dad beat me constantly both when he was sober and drunk my mom was killed by him after he raped her... he was going to kill me recently I had no choice but to become a Horror!" The Boy called as Ruby hesitated. Qrow saw this as he was wide eyed.

"Ruby don't listen to it it's trying to trick you!" Qrow called only for the taller Horror to attack him as Qrow dodged. Cole attacked it but the Horror jumped over the attack as the boy looked pleadingly to Ruby.

Ruby was trembling as she knew she had to defeat it but she couldn't human heart she had kept telling her it was wrong, the boy was a victim to the point he had no other choice, but the duty part of her was screaming at her to cut him down sense he was a Horror now. "Please help me!" The boy called as he looked frightened to the point of tears.

The older Horror saw his allies plan and smirked but before he could provide assistance Cole slashed at it. "I'll take care of this Horror help your niece." Cole said as Qrow nodded.

"Got it." He said before running over to Ruby's fight.

Cole looked at the Horror as the Horror growled before his skin began to bulk up before bursting showing a Horror with an insect like appearance as it had the look of a Mantis. **"I won't let you get in my way Makai Knight!"** The Horror growled as it glared at Cole.

"Very well then allow me to introduce myself." Cole said as he held his sword on his metal bracelet. "My name is Zanga!" He began as the area around him seem to glow. "I am a Makai Knight that Eliminates Horrors..." He began as he slid the sword across the bracelet before raising it skyward. He then cut open his portal in the form of a helix. "Such as you!" He called as then the two portals of the helix opened and from then a silver armor shot out as it had a resemblance to Dan. he eyes were yellow as the sword was a Kris like Katana. He swung his sword as blue energy went with it as he then took his battle stance with his symbol appearing behind him.

**ZANGA**

The Horror charged at Zanga as Zanga did the same. Mandible blades met sword as the two tried to overpower the other. Zanga then kicked the Horror knocking it back as Zanga then did a horizontal slash at the Horror. Zanga wasn't done he sliced of the arm blades of the Horror disarming it as it then went in for the kill. But the Horror shot acid from its mouth only for Zanga to cartwheel away before preparing a second Strike. Zanga then charged forward as he glared down at the Horror before slicing through it cutting it in two and sealing it as the Horror let out a death roar before being sealed in his Makai Sword.

Zanga then looked to Ruby and saw Qrow had got to her as he was ready.

(Meanwhile during Zanga's fight)

"Please help me I don't want to eat people, I don't want to be this." The boy called as he reached out for Ruby trying to get her to help him.

 _ **"Ruby don't listen to it, it's trying to deceive you!"**_ Eclipse called as she had seen this many times before especially sense Ruby was still starting out as a Makai Knight.

"I-I can't," Ruby said as she step back from the boy, as he gave an evil smile before he charged at Ruby, but get slash away by Qrow. Minor injury as the boy look up at the knight as he said, "The kid maybe soft, but I'm not."

The boy roars and took off as Qrow roll his eyes and sighed as he said, "Why do they run away? Don't they know it's would be harder for both of us?"

Took off after the horror leaving Ruby alone, as she drop to her knees, she could not grasp to the reality, as she knew horror were going off of people desire or feeding and fueling peoples dark side, but that horror took over a boy because the boy father was doing something to him and his mother, and she didn't know what to do.

As Cole walk up to her, looking down to her as he said, "Why do you hesitate? The horror could have killed you."

"I-I don't know if I can do this- I mean that boy- he's- He's just a-" Ruby try to speak but could not find the right words as Cole said, "Even one seem so innocent can also fall into despair. Pain, grief, sadness, and others as well. People are weak to their own emotion, even effect judgment, damning their soul to the horrors of this world."

"Does that make me weak then?" Ruby asked as she look up to with him shaking his head and said, "No, it just shows you're a person, not a monster that prays on feelings of the weak. We're all mortal Ruby Rose, but that doesn't mean we're weak, it just mean we have to work harder in life to do what we need to do to protect the heart, our hearts and theirs."

Ruby didn't know what to but asked, "But what about the boy… can I really just cut him down?"

Cole sighed a bit and said, "The boy is already died, and the horror is just using his mind, body, and soul to feed its hunger. All we have to do is put them to rest."

Ruby stay silent and then she asked, "How can you do it… how can Sirius do this? How is everyone still sane and deal with it?"

Cole went into teacher mode and said, "Sane is overrated." Ruby look to Cole weirdly, trying to figure out what me meant by that

"We all lose something in the fight with horrors, and we give in to sadness and anger easy, as Sirius was the same, he was sad, and was really angry… but not at the Horrors, but himself, he hated himself for being weak, for not able to do anything," Cole said as Ruby wonder what made Sirius that way before, but before she could asked Cole went on talking

"Before when I took him under my teaching, he went looking for me, stood up to me with his training blade in his hand and tell me to make him strong, the kid was crazy to say, but he had a big heart one I couldn't break. Even when I knock him down, he gets back up" Cole said as he remember the time he train Sirius and put him through hell.

Ruby looked to Cole as she knew this Makai Knight business was still new but these Horrors might even put the Grimm to shame. But to see that boy had suffered to the point to attract a Horror, it might be something that will haunt her for years to come. But Ruby knew she couldn't just leave that boy like that because as much as it pains her to do this, he has to put him out of his misery.

"Ready to go?" Cole asked as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready." Ruby said as Cole nodded.

"Alright then lets got help Qrow and then catch up with Sirius." Cole said as Ruby got up and nodded. The two then went after Qrow hoping he hadn't gone too far.

(With Qrow)

Qrow arrived to a park area that was deserted at this time as the boy looked around. If he can make himself look like the victim to some humans he can get away scotch free. But when he tried to run to a certain direction all he hit was an invisible wall as he looked and saw tags attached to a lamp post and a bench keeping him from escaping. "Going somewhere Small Fry?" Qrow asked as he looked at the boy.

 **"Damn you Makai Knight I had struck vengeance on all those who had abused others in one way or another, surely you see that Vale is better for it!"** The boy called in Makai Language as Qrow looked.

"It's not my place to pass judgment on people, but this is where your Inga will be cut down." Qrow said as he held his ninjato like sword at the ready just as Ruby and Cole arrived. Qrow saw Ruby before he sighed knowing he might as well get this out of the way now. "Ruby pay close attention I'm going to teach you something about Horrors." Qrow said as the boy glared before his skin burst open as in its place was a Horror that looked like a mix between a basic Inga Horror and a Raven Horror.

The Horror Charged at Qrow only for him to back pedal away as he now stood a bit away from Ruby can Cole.

"Pay attention you might learn something." Cole said as Eclipse was silent.

Qrow slashed at the Horror before he grabbed the Horror in a head lock before showing it to Ruby. "This, is a Horror!" Qrow began as the Horror still had bits of the human face left showing what it used as its human skin. The Horror snarled and hissed at Ruby as it was angry. Ruby stood her ground as Qrow then let the Horror go but away from Ruby as the Horror then charged at Qrow again only for him to dodge its attack and used his sword to stab into its back avoiding any vital points. "Horror pretend to be humans... to attack people!" Qrow called before releasing the Horror as it charged at Ruby intent on devouring her before it was sealed as before it could get Ruby Qrow appeared behind it and grabbed it. "...And Devour people!" Qrow called as Ruby had to conquer her fears and uncertainty. Qrow kept attacking the Horror as it roared and hissed in pain as Qrow wasn't giving it a chance to fly away until the lesson was done. "This is what a Horror is!" Qrow called as he jumped and slashed down on it knocking it back.

"And the only ones who can defeat Horrors..." Qrow began before slicing a portal above him before taking a pose an the circle lowered as soon Qrow was donned in a dark blue armor as the eyes matched Qrows as it had a wolf motif to it like many other Makai Knights as the fins on its head seemed moveable. The Knight swung his now larger Ninjato like sword a bit before his Makai Symbol appeared behind him in a flurry of black feathers.

 **CROW**

"Are Makai Knights!" Crow called as he glared down at the Horror as the Phantom Knight was ready to fight. The Horror attacked only for Crow to block the attack with ease as he slashed at the Horror knocking it back. The Horror got angry as it tried to attack again Crow then slashed at the Horror again with quick and precise attacks knocking it back.

 **"If I can't have what I want I'll wipe Vale's city off the face of Remnant!"** The Horror called before spreading its wings and flying off.

 _ **"Crap it intends to use a fragment of Remnants moon to kill us all."** _ Eclipse called as she was shocked to see this.

"Man this is right up my ally." Crow said before his finds lowered giving his helmet a more crow like motif before on his back wings came out as his timer accelerated and leaving a shocked Ruby.

"He can fly?!" Ruby called as unknown to her she made many people especially one of the writers this fic cringe.

Crow flew at the Horror as it flew torts the closest fragment it could reach but before it could even get close Crow appeared and slashed at it. The Horror then sent black energy feathers at Crow who avoided the attack with ease. Crow then went after the Horror before punching and kicking it before slicing off one of its wings causing it to spiral downward where it landed in the park in a crater.

Ruby glared at the Horror before summoning her armor becoming Yaiba as Yaiba then charged at the Horror before slicing it in two sealing it. Crow soon landed before Yaiba as the two Knights then reverted to their civilian form as Qrow smiled. "Now you're getting it." Qrow said as Ruby nodded.

"Now let's go catch up to Sirius we still have a third Horror to deal with." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"Good thing I tagged it and from what I sense it still walking and giving Sirius a chase scene."**_ Eclipses said as Ruby nodded.

"Let's go find it then!" Ruby said before the trio went after the Horror.

(With Sirius)

Sirius looked around another Park area with a rock formation of sorts (1) as he lost sight of the Horror as he looked to Zaruba. "Zaruba anything?" Sirius asked as he looked to his Madou Ring.

"Yeah the Horror is close be careful." Zaruba said as Sirius looked around and took trained, calm, and steady steps as he looked for the Horror with sword at the ready. As Sirius walked he soon heard a rock kicked as he reacted and saw the Rock had come from behind a large boulder before Sirius swallowed his resolve and once he was sure attempted to attack only for a soul metal sword to block his attack.

"Easy Sirius you're oddly jumpy." Cole said as Sirius released his attack and looked. "Sorry about that." Sirius said as Cole nodded.

"We still need to find the Horror fast before it has a chance to escape." Ruby said but that was when Zaruba sensed it

 _ **"Move now!"**_ Zaruba called as Sirius and the three other Knights reacted and got out of the way to nearly get sliced by the Horror in its human form.

"Ooh I missed." The Horror whined as he looked to the group. "So you're going to seal me right? Well I won't make it easy for you." The Horror said before Sirius charged at the Horror and slashed at it. Ruby attempted to get behind it but when she attacked the Horror vanished and attempted to attack Qrow while Ruby nearly sliced through Sirius. Qrow then pushed the Horror away after blocking its attack as the Horror vanished onto a large rock as Sirius charged forward but then the Horror pushed its left hand forward causing the little girl to appear once again which made Ruby stiffened up.

"I've seen this before the illusion is in his arm." Zaruba said as Sirius looked. The Horror saw Ruby and appeared in front of her as he was about to strike her while she was frozen at seeing the child nearly get cut by Sirius even if it was an illusion.

"Ruby!" Sirius called before sliced through the girl causing her to fade bit as Sirius then slashed at the Horror illusion arm causing it to growl in pain. Ruby regained her rese and ran over to Sirius as the four Knights regrouped. The Horror tried his illusion again which caused Ruby to flinch but nothing happened.

It tried again but the same result nothing. After the third time he looked at his hand wonder what was wrong with his illusion. "What?" He asked as he looked at his hand.

"Your illusion is gone you can't hide behind it anymore." Sirius said as he glared at the Horror.

"Ember?" The Horror asked as he looked at his hand as his face showed that he just found out his newborn child died in still birth. He received no answer as he looked at his hand. "Ember?!" He called again but no answer as he gained tears. "EMBER!" He called as he cried as Ruby and Sirius being the youngest of the four couldn't help but pity the Horror. But as the Horror looked up he soon stopped crying out of the blue. "And I was just starting to like her too." He said after he sighed.

"What?" Sirius asked as Ruby was shocked to hear this.

"You really thought she was mine?" The Horror asked as he was amused they fell for his ruse. "I lied about having a daughter." The Horror began asked as Sirius felt his anger building up as Ruby felt she wouldn't like what she is about to hear. "She was the first person I devoured when I became a Horror." The Horror said as Sirius was wide eyed as now his fury which he always kept locked up was unleashed. "Right in front of her father. I ate her up!" The Horror called out as it laughed and transformed into its true form as it was that of a demonic warrior as the Horror had just signed its own death warrant.

"You bastard..." Sirius began as he growled and his words dripped a venom of rage. "I will never let you get away with this!" Sirius called as he had now unleashed his rage and the Horror was said rages target.

Ruby glared at the Horror as she was shocked at first how the Horror had talked about eating that little girl like it was a big joke or something normally done at a dinner table, and right in front of her real father no less. "Sirius, make him hurt. Make. Him. Pay." Ruby growled punctuating each word as her silver eyes began to glow a bit as she glared at the Horror.

Sirius slammed the Garoken into its sheath causing a burst of air the knocked rocks down, caused trees to be blow like a hurricane was going through them, and even some nearby buildings to shake. Sirius charged at the Horror as he slashed at it and kept slashing giving the Horror no room to retaliate. The Horror quickly knocked back Sirius but the young man summoned his armor as now Garo had taken the stage as the Golden Knights eyes even reflected the fury and rage felt against the remorseless monster.

Garo charged at the Horror slashing at it following it up with a punch and a kick as Sirius always held back or showed some form of control but now Sirius had shot that control out the window as he wasn't going to let this Horror get away with what it had done.

(Nearby)

On a nearby building Flare saw this and heard everything as he can taste the Rage the Golden Knight was producing against this one Horror as Flare looked. "Looks like the Golden Knight has some rage hidden I him." Flare said as he saw this and recorded it to show to Cinder especially after she lectured him for not telling her Ruby was Yaiba.

(Back to the Battle)

Garo slashed, hacked, punched, kicked, and sword whipped the Horror as every attack the Horror nearly made it was blocked or deflected as the Horror wasn't able to land a single blow on Garo. Garo was angry no he was beyond furious to levels unheard of as he showed this Horror no mercy and showed this Horror the consequences when he was pushed too far.

The horror try to dead lock Garo, only for him to smash his fist against him, over and over until the dead lock was broken, then slash the horror back.

Stumbling back the horror was feeling it, the rage within Garo, the might that he has, it was feeling fear, even walk back from him, but Garo wasn't done, not by a long shot.

Jumped into the air spinning his being around with his sword pointed out, as when he reach the horror, he broken the block the horror try to then slash at it, making the horror get thrown back at some buildings.

The horror tries to recover but Garo was already on top of him as he about to slash down on the horror, the horror itself did block it and throw Garo to the side at a building.

Garo recover in midair and used the building he is on as jump platform, jumped from the build to another and right at the horror creating a crater in the buildings side, as the horror was about to slash at him, Garo cut through the horror, and sealed it away.

Garo skid on the ground, the sound of him breathing heavy, as Ruby saw the rage that was build up in Garo's heart, as Garo Armor vanish leaving Sirius there as he fell to one knee and holding his sword while it stab in the ground.

Ruby didn't know what had happened as Cole walk up beside her as he said, "a Strong heart he may have but also a weak one, as he may stand strong at times, all of his anger, rage to the horrors themselves made a heavy burden on him, kind of one of the reason I try to break it, but he's too simple minded of things… I guess I'm glad he found someone like a heart like yours, if you're willing to stand by his side, will you take his burden as well?"

Qrow didn't say a thing, as he may be a good combat teacher, but he wasn't good for talks, that was Cole's area.

(On the Building)

Flare stop recording as he said, "When I see you again Garo, I hope to see that rage again, in our final battle." Flare left without anyone noticing and report to his sister.

(Back with the group)

Ruby didn't know to say… but she knew what to do, walking over to Sirius, and kneel down to him and wrap her hand around him and lay her head on his should, and held him close, as his anger soon slowly fades and feels a warmth.

Ruby keep hold on him as she started to say, "I don't know what happen you make you like this… but I will be there for you, even to listen. So Sirius, don't hid your heart, even from me."

Sirius eyes water a bit, as he close them a tear came and fall down to Ruby's hand that was close to his heart.

Qrow took out a flask and said to Cole in a low tone, "Funny how they are, like the story said about the last Garo and Yaiba were."

Cole gave a smile and said, "Ether by chance or destiny. It's their path they walk together side by side now. Where it leads, who knows?"

Qrow shrugs a bit before he about to take a drink from his flask only to get taken away as Cole said, "Were on duty, no drinking."

"Ah come one, just one sip," Qrow said as Cole held the flask away from the alcoholic knight and said, "No."

The two began to argue, but with Ruby and Sirius seem they didn't care and keep to themselves for the moment.

But when Ruby put her head near Sirius she heard voices as she looked. "Your father, died protecting you and your mother died to sickness." Ruby said completely out of control as she went wide eyed. "Wait how I know that?!" Ruby called as Eclipse chuckled.

"It's an ability some Knights have called Telegraphy it allows you to hear the thought or memories involved with a strong emotion." Eclipse said as Sirius smiled.

"Don't worry, I would like to at least get this off my chest." Sirius said as Ruby nodded.

(Scene Break Beacon)

Sirius had told Ruby his story how his father died protecting him from a group of Horrors and how he had been alone for many years training to become Garo. Ruby looked to Sirius and nodded as she hugged him close. "Sirius, what that Horror did to that girl, was unforgivable and what you did to defeat it was the right thing to do, but try and keep a better lid on that anger ok I don't want you to lose yourself to it." Ruby said as she sounded like a hypocrite because she had released the same anger but Sirius was the one who fought the Horror.

"Alright." Sirius said as he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius said as he turned to walk away.

But for Ruby the memory of the Night of Full Moon echoed in her ears as she remembered what her apparent daughter had told her. 'Follow you Heart.' The memory said before Ruby swallowed her resolve and did something she never thought she would do. Ruby grabbed Sirius's dusters sleeve and pulled Sirius torts her before planting her lips upon his as Sirius was caught off guard by this as Sirius gave in and shared the kiss with Ruby as it was their first official kiss.

When they separated Zaruba and Eclipse stayed quiet for this knowing this was between them. "Does that mean we're, y'know together?" Sirius asked as Ruby was the first girl he liked that way.

"We'll have to wait and see and also take it slow." Ruby said as she smiled and blushed at the same time.

(Later at team RWBY Dorm Room)

Ruby was sitting on her bed as her team was asleep. She was reading the Makai Language as luckily she had a study partner in Eclipse as Eclipse said a phrase, sentence, or word in Makai and Ruby had to translate it and so far Ruby was a fast learner. As Ruby read she stopped for a moment and moved her hands to her lips as even now they still tingled from her kiss with Sirius. "It seems young love is blossoming." Eclipse chuckled as Ruby looked.

"You know I'm not even going to argue with you there." Ruby said as she could feel her lips tingling.

(With Sirius)

Sirius' team was laying on his bed as Zaruba was on his perch no doubt enjoying a good night's sleep. Sirius looked at hi hand as he then smiled as his thought had drifted to Ruby as now if Rachel and Yang found out the two shared a kiss they would probably never hear the end of it. But in the end in his eyes it would be worth it if he got to stay with Ruby.

"Ruby." He said as he turned his hand into a fist.

(TBC)

ESKK: And finished. Now then we are getting very close to the big climax as soon we'll see a change in cannon and also Flare and Cinders Garo Backstory. Anyway leave a review because this fic is awesome.

(1) Also before I forget if you been to New York Central Park the rock area looks like the rock area here looks like that.


	24. Chapter 18 Never Miss a Beat

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's me and yes I know this chapter is basically running through the episode again with slight changes but pay attention there's something you will see at the end so pay close attention. Now let's begin.

Disclaimer: Neither me no own Garo or RWBY anyway enjoy the fic.

Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope.

*insert RWBY OP 3 When you Fall

(Start Amity Colosseum)

Members of team CRDL, where running for the rocky area to get away from sword, and the explosions that is coming at them fast, and took to the rock for cover.

In the center of the field, Penny and her partner with dark tan skin and a mark on her for head and judging by the robes, someone from the Order that held a brush in her hand as she fire minor Makai energy bolt that would only stun or blow up upon impacted.

Penny came up to the area with her sword coming out from her pack on her back as they unfold and spin around in the air before she launch them at the green hair Mohawk guy as he took behind cover behind a boulder, with the swords themselves stabbing into the bolder itself, as the guy look up from behind it and said, "Huh?"

Penny summon more of her swords and send them at the other member of team CRDL as he jump over another boulder with the swords stabbing into them as well.

Both teammate look to each other having no idea what to do or what is happening.

Penny looks to her partner as she tap her watch and said to the android, "Lets finish up, time is wasting."

Penny understood as she raises her hand to the string on the swords which made the boulders the two members of team CRDL were holding on to, screaming out as they were lifted in the air, and then soon slam down with Penny making the movement of it, shattering the boulders and knock out both guy at once.

The sword came back to Penny with the buzzer went off as Oobleck announce, "And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas."

Penny gave a bow and said, "Thank you, for a wonderful time." Soon they both left with the Mohawk member started to get up only to get hit in the head by a fragment of the boulder that was destroyed and knock him out.

In the team sitting area with team RWBY and SSBR as they watch the whole fight as Rachel said, "She did well, but I still say she should not be here."

"Well we can't complain to the person who orders it, only to follow along with it," Silver said as Beret sighed a bit and said, "No rules or law, or even loopholes to keep her out."

"Calm down guys, let us remember why she here, and cheer her on as well support her," Sirius said as Ruby that was sitting next to him as she patted his hand and said in a low tone, "Thank you."

Sirius nodded and look to the field and said, "No problem, and look like she going now, why go congratulate her on her victory?"

Ruby nodded and went off to her friend Penny as Rachel look to her team leader and said, "You two seem to be getting closer together more."

"Uh what do you mean?" Sirius asked as he looked to Rachel.

"Oh don't play koi with me you've been hanging out awfully a lot with her lately did you two hit the next base already?" Rachel asked as Sirius blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius said before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"I will say it in his place, during the last hunt Sirius and Ruby became an item."**_ Zaruba said as Rachel looked shocked.

"No way." Rachel said as Sirius looked to his Madou Ring.

"Zaruba!" Sirius said as Rachel smiled.

"Oh after Yang and Weiss's fight I am so telling her." Rachel said as Sirius looked.

"Please don't." Sirius said as he would at least try and have it come out of his and Ruby's mouths.

"Hmm I don't know my tongue just might slip at the wrong time." Rachel teased as Sirius looked.

"Rachel please I want it to be from mine and Ruby's lips so don't jump the gun." Sirius said as Rachel smiled.

"Oh alright but I won't let you forget either." Rachel said as she then began to walk away a bit no doubt having some Madou Tools to work on.

(With Ruby)

Ruby arrived at the tunnel where Penny was as Ruby smiled. "PENNY!" Ruby called as Penny looked and smiled back.

"Ruby!" Penny said before running torts Ruby ready to give her hug but add the fact that she was soul metal and a Madou tool she knocked Ruby down causing her to yelp in pain.

"Why?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"So you are Madou Tool Penny it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Madou Ring Eclipse."**_ Eclipse said as Ciel looked and saw the Madou Ring as she nodded seeing Ruby was ok.

"Nice to meet you little ring." Penny said before standing next to Ruby. "Ruby, this is my team mate." Penny said gesturing to Ciel.

"Ciel Soleil." She introduced with a bow.

"Hi I'm Ru-" Ruby got cut off as Ciel started to say, "Ruby Rose, 15, hails from Patch, leader of team RWBY, wielder of Yaiba the scorching heat knight, Status... questionable."

 _ **"How rude. Yaiba chose flower girl for a reason and you question about it?"**_ Eclipse said to the Priestess as try to fix herself as she said, "I mean as a team leader of team RWBY, forgive me for being rude, I should have been clearer."

After a moment of awkward silent as Ruby said, "So… Penny! You two were incredible out there! How do you keep control of all of those swords?! It's so cool-"

Getting cut off again as Ciel said, "Penny. I believe it is best if we move on to our next location."

 _ **"I'm started to think the order gotten lazy to teach young people manners over my years of stone,"**_ Eclipse said as Ciel panic again and said, "I'm just following orders, it's been overwhelming for me these last few days and I just want to follow my order to the letter."

 _ **"Then next time don't be rude, when people are talking, to another,"**_ Eclipse said as Ruby said, "Eclipse you don't have to say stuff like that."

 _ **"I would but I still hate rudeness of people,"**_ Eclipse said as Ciel gave a bow and said, "Forgive me… I'll give you two a moment to talk."

Stepping back away from them as Penny and Ruby turn away as penny said, "She is new to all this, so don't be too hard on her."

"It's alright, and I guess she know about the… Beep-boop-bop does not compute?" Ruby said trying make it a bit funny as Penny didn't seem to mind and said, "She fully aware, even those General Ironwood doesn't want anyone to know, but she have full knowledge of what I am, but there was an incident with a magnet but I was able to play it off in public. "

-Short flash back-

Penny was wearing a hat around outside with a few military people were walking about, as the wind blow, as the hat lifted up to show the magnet, Penny quickly pull it down and cover it back up before anyone else notice.

-Flash back end-

Ruby and Penny laugh at that, surprisingly that Penny does have a sense of humor.

"Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Penny said as she looked to Ciel and saw she was on her watch still. Penny then turned back to Ruby as she smiled. "I want to stay at Beacon." Penny said as Ruby was shocked.

"Penny they'll never let you do that." Ruby said as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"I wouldn't be so sure if we can prove to the Senate that Penny is ready for field combat then the chances of her being allowed to stay in Vale are increased."**_ Eclipse said as she Penny nodded.

"Yes see I have a plan." Penny said before Ciel spoke up.

"It's been precisely one minute ma'am which is the exact time from of a moment." Ciel said as Penny looked.

"I'll talk to you more soon Ruby." Penny said as before she walked away. As they walked Penny waved at Ruby as the young Knight waved back as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Best return to your seat soon flower girl the final match of the Doubles round is going to begin soon."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby smiled as she knew Sirius team had passed there doubles round.

"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!" Peter called over the microphone as Ruby got happy.

"Oh my, gosh, that's right it's time for..."

(15 minutes later)

"Whelp, now it's our turn." Yang said as she stretched a bit with Weiss next to her as both were on the stage.

"Just remember to keep proper form..." Weiss said as that caused Yang to sigh.

"Alright." Yang said after she sighed. "You're from Atlas... What should we expect?" Yang asked as she stretched.

"Well seeing as there kingdom, academy, and armed forces are all merged as one I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advance technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." Weiss said pointed out each information about Atlas she knows about.

That was when a rainbow passed behind them catching them off guard as the wind blew.

(Stands)

"What was that?" Sirius asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"A speed based Semblance similar to Ruby's they might be in for a fight."**_ Zaruba said as Ruby looked.

"Kick their butts you two!" Ruby called as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"Can't you be a bit quieter flower girl? I'm trying to sleep."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to her Madou Ring.

"Oh don't be a party pooper Eclipse." Ruby said as the Madou Ring looked to her.

 _ **"Oh hardy har, har."**_ Eclipse said tiredly before going back to sleep.

"Yang can take as much as she can throw back but even though her Semblance involves her anger she needs to control, channel, and direct it." Beret said as Sliver looked but Goruba spoke.

 _ **"Hopefully she comes out on top."**_ Goruba said as Beret nodded to that.

 _ **"But best to keep a close eye on their opponents something in case they end up our opponents."**_ Sliver said as the two teams began to converse.

(In the Stage)

"Or... whatever they are." Weiss said as the dark skinned boy to the left was dressed in black and white with a blue untied tie as he looked like a jazz player. Next to him was a cat Faunus but unlike Blake she had a cat tail as her hair was pulled into two large buns with her light complexion going well with her go-go like outfit. The Dark haired opponents had a trumpet like gun weapon as the girl had light stick like nunchuks.

"Hey." The boy called catching Weiss's attention. "You're Weiss Schnee, right? The Heiress." The boy said as he seemed to be setting up for something as his sun glasses never left his face.

"I am." Weiss said as she smiled and nodded.

"I take it your pretty good with Dust then." The boy said as Sirius knew what he was doing.

(Stands)

 _ **"That boy is giving minor Inga."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse agreed.

 _ **"Yes but don't worry he is not a Horror."**_ She said with a yawn.

(Stage)

"I do my best!" Weiss said being modest.

"Yeah! My dad was good too! Owned a little dust shop of his own... Til yo' fathers company ran him outta business." The boy said as this was personal for him considering how infamous Schnee Dust Co. was.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss apologized knowing her father has made very bad decision all to put the Schnee name as the top of the list of Dust producers.

"Sure you are." The boy said as Yang had enough and was going to defend Weiss.

"Hey! Why don't you-" Yang got cut off from the pink cat Faunus as she said "Hey! Why don't you… That's what you sound like!" pointing at Yang at that as Yang went, "Huh?" she didn't know how to counter that.

"Hey! Where did you get your hair extensions?" The cat Faunus asked Yang as she rub her hair and said, "This is just my normal hair..." "Ooh! Really? The Faunus said to her.

"Yeah! Is that a prob-" Yang got cut off again from the cat Faunus as she said, "You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun! It'd probably take you a while though since you're so... you know... top heavy!"

AS the random field selection was going as Yang look down at her, package as he look back up with an angry look in her eyes as she said, "Excuse me!?"

(Stands)

Ruby sigh and said, "Ah… here we go."

"You think, she doing that on purpose to get under Yang skin?" Silver asked as Rachel said, "Maybe, she could be good or just annoying naturally." Rachel already starting to hate the cat girl as she and Yang has pretty much the same 'Bust' size and no one dare to say about them, not even another girl.

Beret shakes his head and said, "If she keeps going on, she in for a world of pain from Yang's ability."

Sirius seem to be silent on the matter as Ruby look to him and said, "Ahh… Sirius."

"Hm?" Sirius said as he look to Ruby as she asked, "Are you a… chest kind of guy?"

"Ahhh," Sirius said as he just lightly blush at that as Zaruba said, _**"Nope, but he is L- Hmm mmm!"**_ Sirius cover Zaruba before he could say anything, and choose not to say a word, but Ruby understood by the 'L' as she looks down at her legs, they were showing more after she gotten her new gear and they only come with a skirt and no stockings, and if you were to ask, long pale smooth looking legs are beautiful.

Ruby blush lightly at that, but gave a smile as she wrap her arm with his and lean her head on him as Eclipse gave a small laugh at that with her eyes close, as she maybe half asleep most of the time but she can still tell what is going on.

No one seem to notice as they were focus on the upcoming battle that was about to started in a moment, other than Rachel as she was sitting next to her leader as she would love to tease them right now, but it would not be fun without her gal-pal.

(Field)

AS the area have been selected with the stage around them open up showing 4 different field as they are a desert, a volcanic area, a ruin city, and a rock area.

AS Port started the count down as he said, "3… 2… 1…"

Yang and Weiss ready themselves as the cat Faunus seem to have copy Yang as she and Weiss was confuse about that as they look to each other for a moment until Port said, "Begin!"

The minute the fight began Flynt Coal, the one with the trumpet based weapon, attacked as he blew into it sending sound waves at the two as Neon Katt, the Faunus used the sound waves wind to push herself torts the two. Weiss created a Glyph to stick herself to the ground but Yang wasn't as lucky as she got knocked back by Neon.

Flynt and Weiss faced each other as Flynt then used his weapon again as Weiss greeted her Glyph again and slowly made her way to him due to the force of her attack. But when he stopped Weiss went tumbling forward as Flynt side stepped knocking Weiss to the Fire area. Flynt chuckled as he made his way torts the downed heiress.

Meanwhile Yang was firing at Neon but Neon avoided the attacks by roller blading away before Neon stuck her tongue out at Yang got angry.

"Never miss a beat." Neon repeated over and over again as she grinned and rolled through the attacks as she repeated her mantra. Neon then stopped as she began rolling around Yang as she used her nunchucks to hit her while leaving a trail of rainbows. Neon looked to Yang with a smirk before bending her chucks causing them to turn and glow blue with Dust as she then charged at Yang hitting her leg.

When Yang moved she noticed her right foot was in cased in ice as Neon laughed. "Look! Now your bottom heavy too." Neon said as she slapped her rear when she said 'bottom.' Yang got angry before she stomping her foot onto the ground shattering the ice but Neon attacked again hitting Yang's arm freezing it in ice as well. Neon after avoiding and grinding on obstacles came at Yang fast before kicking her to the wall as Yang made a crater. "You should cool off. Get it? Because you're angry." Neon said as that served so anger Yang as said girl slammed her arm against the wall shattering the ice.

(With Weiss vs Flynt)

Weiss spun around creating Glyphs before sending ice at Flynt in an attempt to hit him. But Flynt noticed something as he smiled with a plan. Flynt did a fight/dance jig before sliding on his legs just as fire shot up to which Flynt sent it at Weiss with his trumpet which said flames melted the ice. "Too bad all that money can't buy you skill." Flynt said as that got Weiss angry to which she skinned her rapiers revolver to use a different dust type.

Flynt prepare to blow his trumpet to send the sound wave out her, Weiss counter with a wind dust effect as both sides seem to be even, as Flynt blow harder to increase the power a bit, Weiss had a free hand as she aim glyphs all around Flynt.

Weiss let off and zoom around striking Flynt while sending ice spears at the guy, as he tries to dodge them, but fail too as Weiss keep going all around him.

Flynt had enough as he played a tune on his Trumpet as people from Atlas that seem to know him cheer him on, as he use his Semblances and made 3 copies of him each with a different color tie.

(Stands)

AS the teams seem to be taken surprise by that as Silver said, "He seem to have made copy of himself like Blake can but they seem to be more solid and mobile, and by the different color, I say each has a different dust effect of power."

"So speed girl like Ruby with jazz guy who can duplicate like Blake can but to a more extant," Rachel said as Sirius said, "If those copies can do the same sound wave as the original then they may be able to amplify it, even adding dust effect in it to make it deadlier."

(Field)

Proven the pointed as the four Flynt were playing, there sound wave did combine and amplified the sound wave greatly as it blow Weiss away.

(Port and Oobleck)

As the two teachers were taken by surprise by that as Peter said, "What's this?"

Oobleck glass lower a bit as he saw the same thing and said, "It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance, and quite a remarkable one at that."

(Field)

"Ladies and gentleman! Feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's... Killer Quartet!" Oobleck said as Flynt and the other copies flip their hat to the crowd, each of them with a delay of movement like a wave. (You know where people stand up with their arms raise and sit back down with other people following)

Flynt look to the screen to check aura level to see Weiss is at the same level as him with his partner high up above Yang's but she was still little above 70%.

Flynt then merged back into one as he walked torts Weiss.

(With Yang vs Neon)

Yang was chasing Neon as her eyes were red as she was clearly angry to which Neon noticed. "Ooooh flashy eyes! You know your actually kinda pretty when you're angry." Neon said as she rollerbladed around a bit.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" Yang yelled in anger as she then launched herself at Neon with Ember Celica as her eyes reverted.

(Stands)

"Weiss is down and Yang is getting angrier." Beret said as he saw this.

"Wait that might be a good thing, if Yang can control her Semblance with her anger then she can get close to Flynt and knock Neon off her Beat." Sirius said as Ruby looked.

"You can tell just by watching?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked.

"Yeah now let's see if Yang can realize it." Sirius said as Ruby held his hand as both were on the edge of their seats.

(With Weiss)

Weiss tried to get to her weapon but Flynt was already on it as he put his foot on it.

"Get back here!" Yang called as Flynt and Weiss looked and saw Neon skating around Yang.

"I'm not trying to say you should go on a diet, I'm saying you really need to go on a diet." Neon said as Yang had just about enough.

"That's it!" Yang yelled as she was pissed.

"Your fat." Neon said as Flynt smirked and turned around before once again activating his Semblance so he could catch Yang by surprise. Weiss seeing this saw a fire spot preparing to burst as she didn't have time to grab her weapon so she went for the next best thing.

Weiss the got up and charged Flynt before knocking him into the fire as it burst followed by the buzzer sounding. To which Yang noticed. "What?" She asked seeing this.

(Stands)

"Weiss!" Ruby and Blake called as they looked.

"Did she get him?" Blake asked as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"No he's still in but his Aura is severely drained border lining the red zone."**_ Eclipse said as she sensed it.

 _ **"She's right no doubt if Yang uses Sirius strategy then she can win."**_ Zaruba said as Goruba then spoke.

 _ **"Here's hoping."**_ Goruba said as Beret was silent.

(Announcer box)

"It appears we have a double knock out on our hands!" Peter called as Oobleck looked.

"Yes in fact it almost looks like Ms. Schnee's Aura is completely depleted. She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt." Oobleck called as he saw this and looked to Peter. "Wait a minute... WHAT'S THIS!?" Oobleck called as he saw on the stage something surprising.

(Stage)

Flynt came out as he stumbled a bit as true to Eclipses word Flynt was still in. "Ladies and gentlemen! Flynt Coal remains standing!" Peter called as it was a surprising turn of events. On the screen Flynt Aura was borderline red as he still had enough to go on but Weiss was out of the match.

Neon rolled over to Flynt as she smiled. "You did it Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying." Neon said as she rolled around Flynt and whispered the last part as Yang was now royally pissed off.

"Ooh, and it looks like Yang is angry!" Peter began as Yang turned her hands into fists with the bones cracking into place. "And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset." Peter said as Yang's Aura skyrocketed as she roared while behind her fire plumes shot up with her hair being blown up by wind.

Fired two shots from her Ember Celica, Neon and Flynt dodge them barely, as Neon bladed around Flynt as he said, "Yo Neon! GO!" Neon rolled in front of Flynt as she gotten a speed boost from Flynt as he played his Trumpet and send a sound wave at Neon.

Yang came charging in as she got caught in the sound wave as well and about to be thrown back, but she use Ember Celica and blast her way forward.

Going toe to toe with Neon as Yang fire at the pink hair cat girl, but she dodge them with ease.

Jumping out of the sound wave as Yang turn around and look down and fire off more shot that was destroying the field area the two teammates were on.

Soon Yang got her target and fire a shot at Flynt foot making him loose his placement of the sound wave with neon not getting the speed boost like she wanted. To every spot she roll too, Yang shot at it and destroy the ground in front of her trying to make her lose her balances.

As a Ramp like concrete rise up making Neon up and on top a rocky area where her roller blades would have no flat surface to roll around much.

Yang finally landed as she was now coming after Flynt as Neon was out of the way for now, and then blast her way into the air at the Jazz player.

Flynt saw her coming fast as he use his semblances again using his copies, and using his powerful combine sound wave attack on Yang.

Yang is strong enough to withstand it with her semblances as she keep blasting in the sound wave until she reach the Trumpet player, and then she smash the opening close of the original Flynt's Trumpet as it back fired his power on him and his copies, and send his back with his aura depleted as the buzzer went off with Oobleck announcing, "Ouch! Sour note for Flynt!"

Yang skid back as she turn to see Neon trying to avoid the geysers holes as they steam up with Neon keep saying, "Never miss a beat. Never miss a beat."

AS Steam came up in front of Neon she dodge it but close to lose control of her roller blading as she said, "Never… miss a-

Neon tripped as she panic as she said, "…Beat?"

She tumble and try to recover by rolling herself but unable to see in front of her as she rolled into a Geysers hole as it shot up hot water and she went flying up with the rushing water.

Yang saw her target, now she was in the air, Yang took aim and fire a blast at the cat girl and she scream out as the shot hit her, then the buzzer rang out, to show Neon was out of aura.

The crowd cheer as well the two member of team RWBY and team SSBR.

(Stands)

"Let's hurry! Weiss might be hurt badly," Ruby said as her and Blake as with Sirius and his team got up and follow the two to the field.

(Field)

Yang was taking a breather letting her anger sooth a bit before her eyes went back to normal, then she remember her team mate as she said, "Weiss!" Turn to her on the fire field and ran to her.

Yang came and knee to her as her dress, and face was cover in soot, as Yang help her up and asked, "Weiss! Are you okay?"

Weiss cough a bit and said in a wheezing tone as she said, "I may not be singing for a while..."

Yang look a bit worry until she smile and said, "You know... I'm not sure that was proper form."

Weiss had an upset look as she said, "Oh ha, ha! *Cough!"

In a high pitch tone as Neon said, "WHAT?!"

"We lost?! We lost?! Team FNKI lost?!" Neon said surprise that her team had lost and now kicked out of the Tournament.

Neon was out of color as she put her hand at her head and said, "That was... That was... AMAZING!" Neon gotten her color back with rainbow stars in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh you guys were super crazy awesome! We should DEFINITELY party together sometime." Neon said as she was happy after all she made it to the second round and had an awesome fight. "Right Flynt?" She asked turning to Flynt.

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee." He began with a scowl before smiling. "I dig it." He praised as the Inga went down.

That was when the three members of SSBR and the rest of team RWBY arrived as they looked to her with Blake and Ruby kneeling next to Weiss. "Good job you two!" Blake praised as she saw Weiss was somewhat alright.

"Yeah!" Ruby praised as Eclipse smiled.

 ** _"That was a tough fight but you made it through Weiss, Yang."_ ** Eclipse said to which Sirius, Sliver, and Beret only nodded.

 _ **"Go on Beret kiss your girlfriend."** _ Uruba said to Beret sense Goruba doesn't tease much as Beret stumbled on his feet.

"Nice one Uruba." Sliver said as Beret was blushing. Sliver was just glad that Beret was getting the jabs.

"You know what, come here." Yang said as she walked over to Beret before grabbing the collar of his duster and kissing him on the lips smack dab in the middle of the stadium. Once she separated Beret was blushing beat red as Yang smiled with her eyes closed before out of nowhere Beret grabbed her pulled her down and kissed her which caused Yang to blush.

"Wow this is awkward." Sliver said as no doubt cameras were rolling.

(Scene Break Cinder's group)

Cinder was looking over data as Emerald was on the floor doing something on her Scroll, while nearby Mercury was doing pushups. It was then that Cinder smirked as she found something interesting. "Oh!" She said with a smirk.

"What?" Emerald asked as she and Mercury looked to their boss Cinder.

"Oh nothing! We're just going to make a slight... hmmm... 'Alteration,' to the plan." Cinder said as she went over data that Atlas currently had on Penny. That confused Emerald and Mercury as they were out of the loop at the moment.

"What does that mean?" Mercury asked going back to his pushups.

"It means that this will be easier than we thought." The Fallen Priestess said as she smirked sinisterly.

(Meanwhile at Ozpins office)

Ozpin was looking out his window as the sun was setting. As he looked out to Beacon and the school grounds the elevator door opened and from it Qrow walked in as Ozpin looked. "You know he's making you look like a fool." Qrow said as Eruba then spoke.

 _ **"I'm going to have to agree with him on this but I know how you think Ozpin."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin looked.

"His heart is in the right place." Ozpin began as he looked outside. "He's just... misguided." Ozpin said as Qrow held a coffee as he was clearly sober.

"Sometimes I'm not even sure he has a heart." Qrow said before taking a sip of the coffee. "So... Have you chosen your Guardian yet?" Qrow asked as Ozpin then turned to Qrow.

"Maidens choose themselves similar to our armors, I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her I had a feeling he would be the one." Ozpin said as Qrow looked.

(Meanwhile with Pyrrha)

Pyrrha was walking to Ozpins office after being called there, but as she walked Cinder appeared around the corner and bumped into her as Cinder looked. "Sorry." Cinder said as Pyrrha nodded.

"It's alright." Pyrrha said as Cinder nodded and walked away. As Cinder walked and was out of hearing range she took out her Madou Tool mobile comm. and Spoke into it.

"Flare it's on her wait till she gets to our target and don't kill anyone on the way unless they openly stand in your way." Cinder said as Flare laughed on the other end happy to finally spill some blood. Once Cinder hung up she smirked as no doubt Flare was going to enjoy himself.

As Pyrrha walked to the elevator she wondered what Ozpin needed of her as she was just helping Jaune with reading Makai.

(With Ozpin)

"She's strong, intelligent, caring, but most importantly... she's ready." Ozpin said as he had no idea that Pyrrha was just tagged not too long ago.

(TBC)

ESKK: Like I said sorry its short but next time will be two episodes in 1 so look forward to it. I'm also pleased to announce that GARO Remnant Knights will begin production soon so if you are excited please support the official release.


	25. Chapter 19 Dark Origins Dark Plans

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey new chapter at last. That's right we are back in business. Now then let's begin.

(Start)

 _Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope._

*insert RWBY OP 3 When you Fall

(Start)

(Ozpin offices)

Pyrrha and Ozpin were sitting at the desk in the office talking about the final round of the Tournament, as Pyrrha found out she made it in the semi-finals as Ozpin said to her, "Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move onto the final round of the tournament. Your performance has been exemplary."

"Thank you professor Ozpin, but I would never have made it this far without my teammates," Pyrrha said a she knew she could not have taken all the credit with Jaune's strategy plans, and her other teammates support, as she may be strong and skill in her own rights, she can't take on every team solo.

"Personally I think it's the other way around." Qrow said as he was leaning on the wall.

Pyrrha was surprised to see this person as she didn't even sense his Aura. "I'm sorry but I don't believe we've been introduced." Pyrrha said as she was trying to be nice.

"Name's Qrow." Qrow said looking to Pyrrha.

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine." Ozpin said as Pyrrha felt something wasn't right.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?" Pyrrha asked as she looked to Ozpin.

"Please, take a seat." Ozpin said as he was being calm about this to which Pyrrha obliged. "What is your favorite fairy tale?" Ozpin asked as he looked to Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry?" Pyrrha said being caught off guard.

"Fairy tales. Stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Ozpin said as Pyrrha looked.

"Well, there's the tale of the two brothers; Silver knights who fought Grimm in the tower-" Pyrrha said listing the stories from her childhood.

"What about the story of the seasons?" Ozpin asked as he leaned forward.

"Oh of course. A Callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four travelling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time of solitude to reflect and meditate. The Second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all he has and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days." Pyrrha said remembering the story.

"Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The Four Maidens." Pyrrha said remembering when she was told the story. "My mother loves that story." Pyrrha said as Ozpin looked.

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin began as Pyrrha was confused. "Would you also believe me if I told you there was a second part to the story that had been hidden?" Ozpin asked as now Pyrrha was intrigued.

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha asked as Ozpin looked.

"The story has a part two that also reveal the origins of the Grimm if people were to accept it." Ozpin began as now Pyrrha wanted to hear it.

(Story)

"A long time ago before Grimm during ancient times the most recent Four Maidens were each a member of the Makai Order, they fought as ones who protect even if there powers granted them a great advantage."

The story showed an ink paining of the four maidens battling Horrors as they used their powers to their full advantage.

"But one day a powerful force of nature from the Makai had appeared."

The screen showed a Gate as from it a giant being came out as it was humanoid with eyes across its body and a mask that held three eyes on its face.

"It was the Messiahs Mask the one who watches over her domain. It had entered our world through a gate and many had tried to stop it but all had failed. Its name was Darkus as it destroyed all in its path and devoured even more."

The screen showed armies fighting Darkus but none could harm it as it devoured the armies and destroyed the armies.

"But one day Darkus became curios so it decided to create its own type of Horrors and from it the Grimm were born, but before he could complete his task of drowning the world into Darkness a light shined through."

The screen showed Darkus holding a young Beowolf in its hand as many other types of Grimm surrounded it.

"The four Maidens sought the help of five Knights and together they battled Darkus."

The screen showed the Four Maidens standing with Knights as the leader in white shook the hand of the Summer maiden as they shook hands.

"These Knights were, Garo, Zanga, Gaia, Dan, and finally Yaiba and together they battled this Horror even if the odds were stacked against them."

The story showed the five Makai Knights and four Makai Maidens battling the Horror as its power was great but they refused to back down.

"By the end of the battle this group of heroes stood victorious as they had sealed Darkus into the Earth so he may never cause chaos to the world or drive humanity to madness, they made a key that would act as a way to keep him sealed and the four Maidens used much of their power to seal Darkus away."

The story said showing Darkus being sealed in a large cavern as a mountain began to form around it almost like it was forgotten.

(Story end)

"That sounded kind of dark." Pyrrha said as even by the end of that battle they still were unable to defeat it.

"Now Ms. Nikos what if I told you that both of those stories are true." Ozpin asked as that surprised Pyrrha.

"I know of the knights, I mean Jaune became one and then, then there's team SSBR, but I do beg your pardon?" Pyrrha said as Ozpin went on saying, "What if I were to tell you that Darkus truly does exist, as well as that there were four maidens existing in this world that could wield such tremendous power without dust, without Makai energy."

Pyrrha took a moment as she said, "Like a Semblances?"

"Like pure magic," Ozpin said to her as Pyrrha didn't know what to say, she knew fully well of the Makai order but there are stories that are still hard to believe.

Pyrrha didn't know what to say really and said, "I-

Cut off as Qrow spoken up saying, "Yeah, first time hearing it's pretty crazy, even to the members of the order."

Pyrrha turn to the phantom knight and said, "You're Serious?"

"Who are we, the golden knight?" Qrow said to himself going off that old joke.

(Somewhere with Sirius)

"Achoo!" Sirius said as he sneeze as Ruby look to him and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yea… just feel like someone just use my name within another serious joke," Sirius said as Ruby look at him for a moment but shrug it off as they went off where they needed too.

(Back at the headmaster office)

Pyrrha turn back to her headmaster as he said, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

A Moment has pass as Pyrrha look to her headmaster seeing he wasn't a joking right now and said, "No."

As another moment pass as Pyrrha started to say, "Why-why are you telling me this?"

Ozpin looked to Qrow who nodded before Ozpin understood. "We're telling you Pyrrha Nikos because we believe you are next in line to receive the fall maiden's power." Ozpin said surprising Pyrrha.

"We?" Pyrrha asked as soon the Elevator dinged and from it Ironwood and Glynda walked in.

"Sorry we're late." Ironwood said as the two walked in to Pyrrha's shock.

"Wait, what is this? Who are you?" Pyrrha asked as she was confused before Eruba chuckled.

 _ **"He is the Flash Knight Lord."**_ Eruba said as Glynda cleared her throat.

"You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and head masters you met when you arrived in Beacon." Glynda began as Qrow continued.

"Except we have a little part time job some more than others." Qrow said as Ironwood continued.

"We are the protectors of this world." Ironwood continued as it was soon picked up by Ozpin.

"And we need your help." Ozpin finished as Pyrrha was nervous.

(With Sirius)

Zaruba was with Sirius before Zaruba spoke. _**"Sirius you and your team are being summoned at the vault a message straight from Eruba and Orva."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius looked as Sliver, Beret, and Rachel were in there dorm.

"So the time has come." Beret said as he stood up.

"Yeap might be missing Yang's fight." Sliver said as he stood up as well.

"Well let's go." Rachel said as they needed to meet with Ozpin at the Fall Maidens Vault.

(Elevators)

Two elevators were there as Cole stood by one of them, with Ozpin and the other and Pyrrha with them, went ahead as he waited for team SSBR to arrive so he could take them down to the vault.

Team SSBR may have access around the school but they did not have the correct access to the vault itself.

Upon arriving, Sirius saw his teacher there as he gave a bow and said, "Teacher."

Cole gave a nod to him and said, "Let hurry, the other went ahead of us already."

The team understood as Cole hit the button with the elevator doors open up to them and they enter in, with Cole hit 3 button before he hit the close button twice as he enter in the pass word for the vault as the pad glow for a moment before the doors close and they ascended down to the vault.

(Scene break)

Pyrrha stood in the elevator with the teacher, head masters, and Qrow, as she been told they are going to the vault that lays under the school, way down under the school.

They came to the vault floor as the doors open up to a dark hall way area that was only lit by green flame, and many seal around, no doubted to keep uninvited guest out.

Pyrrha took her time a bit to look around as Glynda stood by waiting for her to catch up a bit as she look to the student as she said, "I'm sure you must have questions."

"Maybe one or two," Pyrrha responded to her, and soon they went on their way catching up with the others a Pyrrha said, "I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the maidens' power. What do you mean by that?"

"The maidens have existed for Thousands of years, maybe as long as the Makai order existed as well, but much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike," Glynda explain to the young huntress in training.

"When a maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host. Ensuring that the seasons are never lost and that no individual can hold onto the power forever." Glynda said as they walked.

"So how does the power choose?" Pyrrha asked as they walked.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow said as Orva followed.

 _ **"Don't be rude Crow."**_ Orva said as her partner walked.

"Qrow." Glynda growled as Qrow looked ahead.

"Hey don't get mad because I'm right." Qrow said as they walked.

Was Glynda calmed down she continued her explanation. "At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed onto young women but as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more intimate." Glynda explained in teacher mode.

"Intimate?" Pyrrha asked as they walked down the long hallway.

"As we understand it now, when a maiden dies, the one who was in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Glynda explained as they walked.

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random and our jobs get a lot harder." Qrow said as they walked.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I graduated?" Pyrrha asked as they walked seeing something wasn't adding up.

"Honesty, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've noticed but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent, Horrors are on the rise, and it's not gonna be much longer before this peace we've all been enjoying so much goes out the window." Qrow said as Pyrrha didn't like the sound of that.

"You're not talking about war?"

"Not a war between nations." James said as they walked.

"We can fill you in on the details once we know you're with us. For now all you need to know is that one of the maidens was attacked and is now dying due to Horrors blood." Qrow said as Pyrrha was shocked. "And most of all for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Qrow said as they soon arrived at their destination which was a large machine with a girl asleep in one side in a capsule and on the other side was an empty capsule as between them was a control spot. Plus it also looked like a Madou Tool as the girl in the capsule seemed to have blood oozing out of her every so often as the Madou Tool glowed and made said blood vanish.

"Whoever got the blood on her made it a win/win for them, they get the Fall Maidens power either way but they didn't count on us prolonging her life." Qrow said as Ozpin looked.

"Yes but Amber is at a point where if she was removed from this she would die within 10 minutes." Ozpin said before Sirius appeared.

"Good we're not late." Sirius said as he and his team accompanied by Cole walked in.

"Sirius?" Pyrrha asked as even James was at a lost.

"What is team SSBR doing here Ozpin?" James asked as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Hold on to our britches James Ozpin had brought Team SSBR here from the beginning to help."**_ Zaruba said as Rachel looked at Amber's face and saw the marks.

"Wait these marks there the effects of a forbidden Madou Tool." Rachel said as Sliver looked.

"You don't think?" Sliver began before a boom was heard.

Everyone looked to the elevator door as Zaruba called. _ **"We've been compromised!"** _ Zaruba called as the boom was heard.

 _ **"And I think I know why."**_ Goruba said as Sliver looked to Pyrrha's sash and a tracer was on it.

"Shit she got tagged!" Sirius called as her grabbed the tracer and slashed it in two.

"Now what?" Sliver asked as Sirius stood ready.

"We fight Flare will break through so we have to capture him here!" Sirius called as the booming sound was getting louder showing the elevator doors won't hold for much longer.

The door burst open and stood there the dark fallen knight himself, Flare as he said, "Here's Flare!" sending a wave of energy at the group, sending Pyrrha away, knocking her out cold upon a wall, ironwood flew away with Ozpin going after his friend as he vanish in a flash.

The other held their ground, with Glynda put up a barrier to block the wave of energy, with Rachel standing next to her with her weapon out and change out ammo for this fight.

The wave calmed down a small horde of horrors were around them as Cole and Qrow both drew there weapon as Cole said, "We'll take them on, do not let him past." Soon they change into their armor charging at the horrors with their weapon pointed at them and cut them down as fast as they could.

Flare came walking up, as Sirius became the first time to fight against Flare.

Sword clash, but Sirius become over power faster as Zaruba said, _**"Sirius he activate his power before coming."**_

Before Sirius could do anything, Flare knock him away and said, "Sorry golden knight, you're not my prey at this moment."

Beret came in and went into a stabbing motion with his spear, but flare sheath his weapon for a moment to have his free hand to grab it and throw the knight with his weapon across and into a pillar destroying it.

Silver came up activation his lighting armor and charged at the dark knight, but even with his boost of power, Flare just block his attack and shove a fist at his gut knocking him away up in the air as Flare just ran pass letting silver drop down hitting the tiled floor as it cracked upon his impacted.

Rachel and Glynda came and block his path as Rachel fire upon him as he held his shield up to her fire, Glynda using her power lifted the chuck of debris and send them at the dark knight, but he drew his weapon and slice throw it all with ease.

As he reach the priestess, cutting in half Rachel sitar weapon leaving her defenseless as Flare shield bash her away, with Glynda try to use her power fast, but Flare had his shield in gun mode and fire a shot at her, making her put up a barrier instead quickly.

Fire more shots at her, as her barrier held up, but what she didn't count on was Flare coming up to her as he keep fire on her, before ramming his sword into the barrier destroying it, and then tackle her down as her glasses fell off of her.

Flare look ahead and saw the Fall maid in her dying state as he said, "My sister fail to kill you the first time maiden, but now with me I'm sure she would be happy of what's coming to her."

Raising his sword up in a stabbing motion as Sirius the first to recover as he look with his eyes widen and said, "No!" Getting up fast and ran to the dark knight, but it was too late. Flare stab throw the capsule.

When Flare's sword pierced Amber's chest her eyes shot open as they were wide and shocked. Amber looked down and saw the sword stabbed into her chest. She gasped in shock as she then breathed hard not just because of the Horrors blood but because she was run through. The machine detected the breath in the capsule and the unstable heart rate before it straight lined.

Everyone was wide eyed as Flare laughed before the orange energy of the now dead Fall Maiden left her and shot outward torts its known destination as everyone was shocked. Flare laughed before ripping his sword out and stabbing again as he kept repeatedly stabbing into her as her blood spewed out.

Glynda who had retrieved her glasses as Pyrrha came too took the chance to pull out these wooden wards before activating them and shooting them at Flare. Flare ended up restrained by them as he dropped his sword and shield as Sirius was shocked to see that Amber was dead.

"Glynda! Try and see if you can trace the energy if we know where it's going it might lead us to the mastermind!" Ozpin called as Glynda nodded. "Ironwood make sure security is at maximum levels it's only a matter of time before this person goes after Darkus seal. Cole, Qrow you two stay here with the team if Flare talks I want to be the first to know about it." Ozpin ordered as everyone nodded.

"What about me?" Pyrrha asked as she looked to Ozpin.

"We need you to regroup with your team, warn Jaune and Ruby what's going on as fast as possible." Ozpin nodded as everyone soon separated.

Cole soon roared as he attempted to cut down Flare but Sirius stopped him. "Wait Teacher Ozpin said to keep him alive!" Sirius called as he stopped his teacher.

"He has already murdered and devoured countless people regardless if he's a Horror cannibal he is still a Horror, and Horrors must be cut down!" Cole called as Sliver took stage.

"Don't you get it!? Sirius wants to cut him down too but he's holding himself back and controlling himself." Sliver called as Cole scowled before sheathing his sword.

"Oh what's wrong Golden Knight angry? Come on go buck wild on me!" Flare taunted as he was basically untouchable at the moment.

"Shut up Flare or I will make sure you end up somewhere even you can't open a Gate to get out." Sirius with venom dripping from his voice as he was controlling his temper.

"Ohh the scary eyes." Flare said before shutting up.

(With Cinder)

Cinder was in her dorm as she soon felt the Fall Maidens power enter here as she felt some pain at first but in the end her eyes flared up with the power. "Good job Flare." Cinder said as now next step was Mercury and Yang's fight that was coming up. "Now then hopefully Flare can bust out I'd hate to rise to power without him." Cinder said as she then began heading to the Amity Stadium.

(Scene Break Amity Stadium)

"Now for the moment you all been waiting for! The one on one finals!" Peter called as people were cheering and Cinder was in her seat keeping her new abilities hidden. In the stage the familiar faces of Yang, Sun, Mercury, Penny, Rachel, and Pyrrha were there as Pyrrha had to find Jaune and Ruby fast before the next match. She was also trying to figure out how she got tagged and only one thought came to mind, which was when that girl had bumped into her.

(In the announcer box)

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?" Peter asked as Barty Oobleck nodded.

"Uhhh, its quiet simple Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place." Barty said in his normal fast tone.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare." Peter said in his normal hearty tone.

"Ah yes, yes. Now let's see who are first match up will be." Barty said as the randomization began.

(Randomizer)

As the randomizer began people watched with anticipation as it soon stopped is the first was Mercury before Yang followed not too far behind. "Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" Peter called as people cheered for this,

"Break a leg sis!" Ruby called as people cheered.

Cinder meanwhile stood up and began to walk away as she had to prepare for Darkus' unsealing.

(Announcer box)

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage?" Peter called as Yang had no idea what she was walking into.

(Stage)

The competitors walked off as they gave Yang and Mercury the room to fight. It was soon that the stage began to convert as spot lights rose to the air with the ring lowering to reveal a larger stag with each kingdom and combat schools symbols on them. "You better not go easy on me." Yang said as Mercury smirked.

"You wish." He said with a scoff as he was ready to fight.

(With Ruby)

 _ **"Something isn't right."**_ Eclipse said as she sensed it.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"I can't tell but something s different with the air, something dark and will strike soon."**_ Eclipse said as that got Ruby worried.

(Back with Flare and team SSB)

The three Makai Knight waited as not to long ago Rachel had left sense she would represent them in the singles match as Beret sat while Sliver pasted back and forth. Qrow and Cole were keeping an eye on Flare. Sirius was quiet as he performed kata's with the Garoken knowing Flare's sister will come for him to save him. Flare was oddly quiet as usually he would be laughing and taunting him as Cole the spoke.

"So we have a hostage then." Coles said as Qrow nodded.

"Yeah normally Horrors who stay in groups care for one another." Qrow said as Uruba spoke.

 _ **"This is becoming annoying."**_ Uruba said as Sliver stopped to look at his Madou Mirror.

That was when Flare began to convulse as he looked to be in pain. Flare fell from his sitting position in pain as the group of Knights looked to him wondering if he was about to crack. "What is it?" Sirius asked before Cole spoke.

"Ignore him. He's faking it anyway." Cole said as Flare convulsed in some sort of phantom pain. That was when Flare screamed in pain before he out right passed out.

"Hey." Sirius called as Flare had never passed out. Could it be a Horror thing or was he planning something. "HEY!" Sirius yelled as he needed information on where the artifact is and where Flare's partner is. That was when Flare's eyes opened as they carried a whole different persona in them as he leaned up back to his sitting position.

"You are all... Makai Knights right?" Flare asked in a, none insane voice as Sliver looked.

"What where have you been at every fight?" Sliver asked as he didn't want to deal with this crap.

"I am Flare Fall a Makai Knight who carried the title of Shield Knight Zex. Or I was one at least." Flare said as Sirius looked.

"I'll contact Ozpin keep him talking." Qrow said as he and Orva went to do that.

"How are you a Makai Knight? You are a Horror a monster of the Makai." Cole said as he knew the Horror was up to something,

"Teacher calm down please." Sirius said as Cole growled and leaned on a pillar. "Who helped you unseal Darkus's key?" Sirius asked as Flare looked.

"My fraternal twin sister... Cinder Fall a former Makai Priestess." Flare said as they now had a name to which Qrow and Orva were relaying to Ozpin. "We once had a younger brother... named Pyro." Flare said as he remembered him like the back of his hand.

(Flashback)

The screen showed Flare and Cinder walking through the forest as they were dressed more like members of the Makai Order as Flare looked very sane in it. With them was a young boy as he followed his older siblings.

"We didn't have an assigned jurisdiction in any particular area so we traveled all over cutting down Horrors while I trained Pyro to become a Makai Knight."

The screen then showed Flare training Pyro as he fixed the young boys posture and stance as not to far was, Cinder smiling as she watched them.

"We cut down the Horrors as we traveled sense our mother died bringing Pyro into the world and are father died five years later handing me his armor of Zex."

The screen showed Flare fixing Pyro's posture as he made sure he got it right as well as stance so he wouldn't end up getting eaten by a Horror.

"Sense we didn't have any family left we stuck together going from one place to the next with Pyro, we were all the family we had left after all."

The screen showed Pyro got it right as, Flare smiled and put his hand on Pyro's head like an older brother would his younger brother. Pyro looked to Cinder as he smiled to which Cinder returned the smile as if you could look at them they were a happy family for a time.

"One day we arrived at a certain village. They had a legend about a powerful Grimm that no huntsman could defeat that they dubbed it a Demon Beast."

The screen showed a village as they were trying to tie a child to the, alter no doubt to offer up as sacrifice. That was when Flare appeared and split them up. "STOP!" Flare called as he split them apart as he didn't approve of sacrificing children.

"They told us that to Quell the Demon Beasts rage a sacrifice was offered. At that moment we knew it was a Horror at work here and not a Grimm."

"No sacrifice is necessary." Flare began after the villagers gave the story. "We will defeat the demon beast." Flare said as Cinder next to him nodded as they were going to cut down this Horror.

That was when Cinder turned to Pyro as he stood with his siblings. "Pyro." Cinder began as she kneeled torts him. "Stay here and wait. If anything happens." Cinder began as she looked to Pyro as the young boy already know.

"Ok, I know sis." Pyro said as Cinder smiled and hugged her younger brother.

"Don't worry we'll come back." Flare said as he put his hand on Pyro's head.

The two were soon off to cut down the Demon Beast as they had a duty to fulfill as one who protects.

"Though nothing prepared us to face a hybrid of Grimm and Horror."

The screen soon showed a Grimm/Horror Hybrid as it seem to be a Nevermore as it had a more Horror appearance.

"Though our hunch was right it did appear."

Flare and Cinder had their weapons drawn as it would take both Soul Metal and Dust to defeat this creature. Flare drew his sword from his shield as he took a battle stance while Cinder drew her Twin word arrows.

Later into the fight Flare and Cinder were on the ropes as the Horror/Grimm Hybrid was strong. They weaved under its arms and wings and slashed at it as Flare blocked an attack with his shield. But the Horror soon began dragging Flare as Cinder looked and used her weapons in there bow mode an fired at the Horror force Flare out of its grip and sending the Horror back.

The Horror ten charged at the as Cinder then drew her Madou Brush and made a barrier which sent the Horror Nevermore back while Flare back flipped. When Flare landed he roared and charged at the monster while slashing at it with his sword.

(Flashback that morning)

"It was a tough battle, but we managed to exterminate the hybrid of Grimm and Horror. And then..."

The screen showed Flare and Cinder returning to the village victorious. But when the villagers parted they were shocked as to what or who they saw on the, alter.

"The villagers hadn't believed us and used Pyro as the sacrifice instead."

The screen showed it was Pyro on the, alter as he was not breathing as Flare and Cinder ran over to him. "Pyro?" Flare called as he tried to wake him up.

"Pyro?" Cinder called as she was near tear as you could see the emotional pain she had in her heard.

"PYRO!" Flare called as he tried to wake up Pyro. The two untied him as they tried to get Pyro to open his eyes but it was sinking in that he was dead, gone and wasn't coming back. The tears fell as Flare and Cinder cried for their dead younger brother as that was another piece of family they had lost and this time it was a very important piece.

Cinder cried into Pyro as Flare stood up with this shocked look in his eyes. Flare walked away from them to the center of the villagers as he tried to keep his rage in check. But slowly and surely that Sadness became rage. It soon became too much for Flare as he roared in fury and drew his sword and slashed at a villager killing said villager but he wasn't done. Flare then stabbed another before following it up with a gun shot from his shield as people began to panic with Flare now on a rampage as they ran away. Flare would not allow them to escape alive as it might have went against every moral code he ever had he didn't care anymore.

Why protect these humans if they continue to sacrifice their own to survive. Human, Faunus, it was all the same to him as he rampaged and killed the villagers around him and those who tried to escape.

The few surviving villagers that keep out of site as Flare went on his rampage elsewhere, foolish enough to think they would get revenge for their people, as they came up behind Cinder as she cried still onto Pyro.

With one raising their weapon to Cinder about to strike her down, with Cinder open up an eye and saw the shadow that stood behind her, and seen the weapon they were about to use on her.

Gritted her teeth, even killing her little brother wasn't enough for them, as she thought. She turns to them quickly as she uses her semblance and lit them on fire burning them alive.

The sky went darken a bit by the smoke that rise up from the village burning down with the last few surviving people scream out in pain and death.

Standing in the middle of all the destruction, Cinder stood there with her brother, putting a sheet over their little brother. But to the look in both of their eyes, they were not of sadness but of anger and pain.

They didn't know what they could do next… until a voice call out to them, a dark voice that echo around them.

 **"Such… Inga…"**

Looked around as they set their eyes upon the Alter where their brother died on, as a dark mist came from it as the voice spoken to them.

 **"Anger... Rage... sadness... grief... and lost. Such emotions... of you two... is intoxicating."** Another voice said as it too echoed.

 **"We can give you power to avenge your lost loved one, all you must do is accept us."** The Horror said as the mist became more prominent.

"We knew that it wasn't right but at the time we didn't care, this village had sacrificed someone, and we had given up hope on humanity so in the end we accepted the Horrors and become them instead."

The screen showed the mists entering Flare and Cinder as they didn't even scream as in the end they were over taken by the Horror's.

After words we went from village to village slaughtering people and devouring them as we didn't care anymore, avenging out brother had over taken our thoughts but the thoughts of a Horror overshadowed them as they soon arrived at a certain village where Sliver had resided.

"But eventually a Makai Knight stood in our way."

Cider soon saw Sliver and was about to kill him before a Makai Knight appeared as said Knight had sword drawn and stood in her way. The Knight looked to Sliver before pulling out Uruba his Madou Mirror before giving said Mirror to Sliver and ushering him off as he then looked to the two Horrors.

The Knight then took a battle stance before attacking as Cinder blocked with her Madou Brush. But then from behind Flare stabbed the man as he cried out in pain as now he had them where he wanted them. The man then took out a seal before activating it and in the end a powerful explosion rocked the area catching Flare and Cinder in said explosion.

(Flashback end)

"The Makai Knight attempted a kamikaze move to seal us but in the end it failed and we just wondered. Eventually we decided if humans were like his then we would drive them to true madness and began plans to unseal Darkus. After we began devouring Horrors we eventually found the information we needed and began to recruit." Flare said as Sliver looked angry before he roared and drew his sword before attempting to cut down Flare only for Sirius to stop him.

"Sliver wait what are you doing?!" Sirius called holding back the Wolf Faunus.

"This bastard, he's the reason my family is dead!" Sliver called as he struggled to get free.

"Calm down, Silver. Killing him will not bring anyone back, or solve anything," Beret said as he stood by trying to talk sense to his friend.

Silver anger still getting the better of him, but Qrow came up with his sword drawn and pointed at the Faunus knight neck, which got his attention as the drunk man said, "Calm down or I will be force to cut you down. So you can listen to reason, or you can fall and die? What's your choose?"

Silver calmed down at least as Sirius let go of his teammate as Silver walked back a bit as he pointed out to the fallen knight and said, "Keep, him away from me."

No one said anything as silver walked away from the scene as he didn't want to fall to his anger again, with Sirius had a similar thought, but he put his mind over his anger and look back as Flare and said, "What happen next?"

Flare look to him as he begin to tell his tale again as he started-

(Flashback)

"Our plan to release Darkus was on the way, finding the key was easy, but trying to figure out how to use it way the challenge, even cinder with all of her knowledge gotten nowhere."

Cinder destroy a stone pillar, venting out her frustration on things as the using the key was puzzle she cannot figure out herself, as now she was becoming desperate, she try to think of a another way, and then she remember a report she gotten through means, remembering a priestess was excommunicated for making a forbidden madou tool.

Cinder looked at the reports and saw that the Forbidden Madou Tool allowed someone to steal the aura and powers of another even a Maidens. But even with that Madou Tool she would need a way to defeat said Maiden as she stood up as nearby was Flare torturing a now dead human. The two were now dressed differently as Flare was wearing his suit while Cinder was in her dress. "Flare it's time we build ourselves a team." Cinder said as Flare looked.

"Oh really who's the unlucky bastard who will suffer?" Flare asked as Cinder looked.

"First we need to find someone named Neopolitan, then we find to ideal members." Cinder said as she stood up and the two then left.

(Scene Break)

"We soon found Neo an excommunicated Priest and with some convincing recruited her and Roman though Roman came later."

Flare was had Neo restrained as she struggled to get free. In Cinder's hand was a Madou Horror plant as she applied her blood to it before stabbing it into Neo causing her to scream in pain. It wasn't long before the plant was absorbed into her as it was soon that her body become limp. "Now Neo you will give us you're forbidden Madou Tool." Cinder said as Neo stood up and struggled to resist but in the end she was a Madou Horror so she reached to her case and took out a white glove that went to ones elbow and carried a red design on it before giving it to Cinder.

"Good girl." Flare said before he released her.

"With our first recruit bringing Roman into the fold was easy, but we needed help so we went to the one person who can help us in unleashing Darkus."

(Scene Break)

Cinder and Flare stood in front of Emerald minus her blazer as Flare smiled insanely with Cinder being calm. "How did you do that?" Cinder asked as Emerald was on the defensive. Emerald reached for her weapons only for Flare to reach for his sword as Cinder then spoke. "Don't." Cinder said as she smirked. "Unless, of course, you want them to hear you." Cinder said as Flare smirked.

"Your play little thief." Flare said as he chuckled insanely.

"Where'd she go?" came a voice from police as Flare smiled.

"Oh look more prey." Flare said laughing insanely as he was ready to shed some blood.

"What do you want?" Emerald asked the two as Flare smirked.

"Oooh maybe she isn't right in the ears." Flare said as Cinder looked.

"I already told you. And I don't like repeating myself." Cinder said as Emerald glared.

"I didn't do anything, just leave me alone!" Emerald called as Flare laughed a bit.

"Oh why so serious?" Flare said as Cinder smirked.

"I know my fair share of liars and thieves. Stealing is an art of patience, coordination, and a pinch, sleight of hand. But you didn't steal that ring in your pocket." Cinder said surprising Emerald as she checked her pocket. "You took it right before the jeweler's eyes. And he smiled." Cinder said as Flare smirked.

"So that already tells us what your Semblance is little thief." Flare said as Emerald was shocked to hear this.

"Who are you?" Emerald asked as Flare smiled insanely while Cinder smirked.

(Scene Break)

The screen shows Mercury pale and bleeding out from his mouth, in front of him were Cinder, Emerald, and flare with his insane look on his face.

Mercury was barely standing as at his pants were stain with blood and old ragged bandages. As Mercury look to them and said, "What are you looking at?!"

Cinder with a clam tone look to the wounded boy as she said, "I'm looking for Marcus Black."

Mercury spat down and pointed behind him to a male with white hair and a bloody torn shirt as mercury said, "There you go."

Emerald question to the person laying there as she said, "That's the assassin?"

Cinder didn't bother looking at the person on the ground as best he was already dead and look to Mercury and said, "And you're his son."

Mercury just wipe his nose of any blood that was there as Cinder said, "We saw your fight from the tree line."

"What's a great display of blood if anything," Flare said as Mercury look to him as Cinder wave her arm and said, "Don't mind my brother, he's just in a blood lust, but your father taught you well."

Mercury look to Cinder and said, "Guess so."

Cinder tilted her head slightly to the side and said, "What's your name?"

The gray hair teen just took a breath and said, "Mercury."

Cinder just smile to that and said, "Mercury. Tell me. Are you anything like your father?"

(Scene Break)

Adam's voice came up as he said, "Let me get this straight."

The screen came back as Cinder standing up, with Emerald, Mercury were sitting down in front of the leader of the white Fang Adam, with Flare standing by outside if anything would get hairy.

"You could've gone to anyone for help. You could have made a deal with a Gang Leader, paid off some Huntsman that had strayed from their... righteous path. But instead you choose to seek an audience with me." Adam said as he didn't look too pleased.

"You're the one we need. Your skill. Your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man, Adam. And we put a lot of thought." Cinder began only for Adam to interrupt her.

"Then you're clearly not thinking straight!" Adam called out as Flare was ready to jump in but Cinder look to her brother to which he understood and backed off. "If you truly understood me, then you'd know that coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We are a force of revolution." Adam said s Flare was holding his trigger finger back but Adam was truly griping on his nerves.

"I believe our plan will be beneficial for all parties involved." Cinder began as she was only met with silence from Adam. "I have... an associate in Vale he and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-" Cinder said only to be cut off by Adam.

"What you need is to leave." Adam began as he showed his sword. "You're asking my men to die for you cause. A human cause." Adam said as he was ready to draw his sword. "That is not an idea I'm willing to entertain." Adam said as Cinder saw there was no convincing him.

"Very well." Cinder said as she bowed as Flare looked inside.

(Later)

The four were walking outside as Flare looked to Cinder "You sure about this I could just slaughter them all if you want." Flare said as Cinder looked.

"Don't worry I had anticipated this so now that they have their doubts about us we show them the power we possess." Cinder said as Flare smiled.

"Finally we get to see some action." Flare said as he knew who their target was.

"So once we made preparation we began to search for the Fall Maiden, the Madou Tool we got from Neo was a one-time use so we had to make it count. We couldn't have a single foot out of place so we had to go all out from start to finish."

(Scene Break Dirt Road)

From the lone road was a lady on a white horse with a hood over her head, no doubt, it's the Fall Maiden, Amber.

Ride down the road, and soon appeared in front of her out of nowhere, a little girl crying with a fallen over bike on the side.

The Maiden stop to the site, without noticing it was all a trick, with Emerald stood there and in front of he was just the maiden falling for the illusion.

Amber gotten off her horse and pulled out something from the pack on the side of the horse and walk over to the little girl she saw before her.

Emerald holding still the best she could. Waiting to spring the trap.

Amber kneeled down to the little girl, as the girl stop crying for a moment to look up at the maiden, she just smile to the little girl seeing how cute she was.

Amber reach for the item she pulled out as the little girl flinch for a moment as Amber pulled out a red apple.

The girl look at apple as Amber offer it to her, as the maiden lean forward and presented the apple to her.

Emerald reach for her weapon, to her mistake step on the dirt road kicking up the dust.

As Amber was about to give the little the apple, she stop and saw the kicked up dust, knowing that wasn't wind but a foot step.

For a moment after the little girl vanish, Amber fell back. Taking off her hood and pull out a crystal dust staff, with the horse running off sensing the danger that is coming.

Emerald came running in as she fired at Amber but Amber quickly blocked the attacks before using her staff to create a gust of wind. But the Mercury came and kicked at her only for Amber to block a push him back. Mercury then landed on the fence post and then shot himself forward. Amber of course sent a gust of wind torts Emerald before sending torrent of fire torts Mercury who curled up to avoid getting burned but his hands were burnt revealing his legs were prosthetic as he then kicked Amber knocking her down.

As Amber looked up he saw Flare coming at her with his insane look as he slashed at Amber who rolled out of the way to avoid getting cut into pieces. She looked at his sword ad recognized it as Soul Metal as she wondered what a Makai Knight as doing attacking her. Amber as soon slammed on by Emerald as she then jumped off the crater as Emerald was on the ground.

"Oh is that all the Fall Maiden was capable off." Flare taunted as Amber got up and glared. It was then that Amber's eyes began to glow as the wind picked up to hurricane levels as Emerald glared at Flare.

"You had to ask." Emerald said as Flare then laughed insanely.

"Oh now things are getting exciting!" Flare called before summoning his armor and now Zex stood in his place.

Mercury and Emerald then began firing at Amber only for a force field to block the bullets. But Zex decided to get up close and personal as he jumped at her and attempted to slash his sword at her only to be blocked and hurled away. Amber then summoned forth the leaves and froze them before sending them torts the trio. Zex hid behind his shield while Mercury used his legs as a shield but Emerald she wasn't so lucky. Amber then saw Cinder running torts her as she then sent a fire ball at her. But the Fire Ball missed as Cinder then kicked up dirt only to turn it into glass spikes and send it at Amber who was unable to avoid it and was knocked down.

Zex came in slashing at Amber who got up and began dodging his attacks a Zex laughed his a** off. But Amber soon created a gust of wind knocking him back as she then looked for Emerald but soon saw her appear as she was using her semblance as Mercury and Cinder were vanishing and reappearing. Cinder then began slashing at Amber before Mercury appeared and began kicking at her only to be knocked back by Amber as Amber was beginning to win.

But Cinder then combined her two swords into a bow before pulling out three arrows to which she fired at Amber when she noticed it was too late as when the arrows hit the ground they began to build up energy before in the end they blew up. Amber luckily used her Aura to block most of the attack as she was soon on the ground.

The four assailants then began walking torts Amber as they looked ready to carry out their plans. Amber then created a burst of wind which knocked back the four as Mercury quickly charged at her only to be sent back by a bolt of lightning. Flare as about to activate his own semblance but had to raise his shield and block a burst of fire. Amber then blasted fire at Emerald only to hit an illusion as Emerald was shocked as she was then hit by another fire ball.

Amber then began to limp torts Emerald as she needed to end this now. She could tell Flare and Cinder were Horrors but she couldn't afford to take chances with the other two so she needed to end this now. As Amber was about to use her staff to end Emerald she soon felt a pain in her back as she then fell down due to an arrow sticking out of her back.

Cinder walked torts Amber before taking out the prototype Madou Tool as Mercury and Emerald restrained Amber. "And here comes to good part." Flare grinned as he laughed insanely as to what was about to happen next.

Mercury and Emerald lifted up Amber to Face Cinder, as the maiden was now worry, as she look to Cinder as she show the white glove with a Makai symbol on the back of it, and held it close to Amber's face.

As what it look to appeared to be a gate opening as the glove glow and open up a dark hold and out came a Horror Grimm bug hybrid creature came forth.

Amber was wide eye to the creature as she beg as she said, "Please don't."

It was too late, the bug shot forth a web of horror blood upon her face and started to absorbed the power within her as the glow in her visible eyes started to dim, the magic transferred to Cinder as it show on the webbing, and Cinder eye started to glow with the fall maiden power.

Amber black out from the drain of her power as it was about to be all gone, but then running up from behind, the phantom knight rush up the maiden and drew his weapon, and throw a Shuriken.

All taken by surprise as Cinder move the away breaking the connection from the fall maiden before she could take all of the power.

Slash away Flare, and Emerald and Mercury to keep them back away from Amber as well catching her.

Cinder landed back as the glove she wore started to fade, vanishing in a dark miss, but the maiden power was within her as a tattoo appeared on her back side, then lift up her head and show her eye was glowing with the fall maiden power.

Rising up and calling forth the magic of the maiden and the Makai energy around her making her power two-fold.

Under Qrow and Amber energy built up before Qrow quickly jumped out of the way as when the explosion hit the group was gone as now Qrow had to get Amber to safety sense killing her was no longer an option.

"We were able to only claim half of the Fall Maidens power, but with the Fall Maiden power we were able to make Adam... reconsider."

(Scene Break White Fang Camp)

"We'll find her, sir, I swear on my life." The White Fang Lieutenant said as Adam didn't seem too pleased.

"Forget it! It's time I returned to Mistral and-" Adam began before the sound of gunfire was heard outside as the two looked and decided to investigate.

(Outside)

"What is this?" Adam called only to see Zex there alongside Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald.

"We could've gone to anyone for help, but we chose you, Adam Taurus." Cinder said before dropping her weapons knowing she didn't need them. "Our plan will be beneficial for both of us." Cinder began before setting her weapons aflame catching Adam off guard. "Or one of us." Cinder said as Zex then laughed a bit as he stood next to Cinder.

"Better decide now bull boy you don't want to say no to us a second time." Zex edged on as he held his sword. Mercury and Emerald then opened the cases as Emerald's case had Dust in it while Mercury's had money.

"So which will it be?" Cinder asked as Adam saw he was stuck in checkmate.

(Flashback over)

"So Emerald, Mercury, the White Fang, there all in on this?" Sirius asked as Flare looked.

"Yeah... thought Mercury and Emerald are just tools to us with a means to an end, and right now the final act is being played out as we speak." Flare said as Beret looked.

"How so?" Beret asked as Flare looked.

"A little virus we downloaded put the match ups for the Vytal Festival in our favor, sense it began." Flare said as the group did not notice the soul metal dagger under Flares hand as it was cutting the bindings. "Now as we speak Yang will be made the villain from Emeralds semblance and begin to attract Grimm." Flare said as he then smirked. "Not like you can stop us everything has been in our favor, even this moment!" He yelled the last part as the bindings came undone catching the group off guard as Flare grabbed his weapons while back flipping.

"Sorry Gold boy but I was just stalling now I'm out of here." Flare said before he sprouted wings and flew off.

"Shit!" Qrow cursed as Flare flew off.

"We have the faces now but we won't make in time to stop the match!" Sirius called as Beret looked.

"We have to try!" Beret called as he ran to the elevator. They had to get to the Stadium and warn them somehow before it was too late.

(At the Amity Stadium)

From the side as Emerald watch her partner fight again the Yellow hair punching girl, Yang who just went berserk, as she waited for orders as Cinder came up around to her as she came close to whisper in her ear and say, "It's almost time, make it look like she hurt him, and put her on the spot."

"Understood," Emerald said as she smile and look to the fight to see her partner just lost being punch a lot with his aura level dropping in the danger red as the buzzer went off.

(Stands)

Pyrrha was running to find her teammate and her friends as she did, she ran up to them as Ruby saw her coming and said "Hey Pyrrha. What's going on, and where Sirius and the other? They miss Yang's fight."

"Is something the matter?" Jaune asked as he saw how winded Pyrrha was as she just ran all the way there, even taking a shutter up to the Stadium took a small toll on her.

Pyrrha stop and took a breath and said, "Flare here and the cannibal horror is around. They need you two now!"

Ruby eyes widen with Jaune panic a bit as they got up with everyone else look to them as Ruby said, "Then there no time to-

*Bang!

Being surprise as everyone turn to the main screen and soon to be shock to see what happen, as they saw Yang just turn around to Mercury who was standing really close to her for some reason, and she fire a round into his leg, as he fell down in pain, or so it seems.

Yang just shot someone without mercy, and everyone starting to panic as Eclipse started to feel it as she said, _**"This isn't good."**_

(Stadium)

"My leg, my leg." Mercury said as it looked convincing.

"That's what you get you little- huh?" Yang began as she was surrounded by Atlesian Knights who aimed their guns at her.

"Yang Xiao Long stand down!" A guard called as Yang was caught off guard.

"What! Why?" She called shocked to see she was the one getting in trouble.

"Mercury!" Emerald called as she ran over to him.

"Why' she do that?!Why'd she attack me?!" Mercury asked as he held his leg. Yang looked to the jumbo screen that showed a replay of what happened as it showed Mercury walking up to Yang and Yang shooting his leg.

Yang looked to the stands and saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looking shocked to see this as the never believed Yang would do something so ruthless.

(With Sirius, Sliver, and Beret)

The two were running after flare only to stop at a TV and see what happened as they were shocked. They were too late Yang was made into the villain as Beret was the most shocked of all. Beret put his hand on the screen before roaring in fury. They hurt someone close to him he will make sure those two Horrors are sealed in the deepest darkest hole he can find.

Sirius soon put his hand on Beret's shoulder as the knight looked. "Don't worry we'll stop them, you can count on it." Sirius said as Beret them nodded in understanding.

 _ **"This is becoming troublesome."** _ Zaruba said as no doubt Grimm were being attracted.

(Amity Stadium)

The paramedics ran up to Mercury as Emerald looked. "Please somebody help him!" Emerald called as the paramedics checked on Mercury. "Can you do something?" Emerald asked as they looked to Mercury's leg and saw the blood coming out.

"We need to get this boy to the hospital. Grab a blanket." The doctor said as they then carefully loaded him up to the stretcher.

As Yang saw this something wasn't adding up as the video Yang saw made her the villain but she knew what she saw was real. "You don't understand! He attacked me, I swear!" Yang said as when she moved the Guards moved as well showing they were ready to shoot in needed.

"Stow it! You've already caused enough of a scene." The Atlas Military officer said as people booed her.

(Later)

As the paramedics carried Mercury through the halls they soon passed a path to which Cinder appeared. "Here! We've got an ambulance ready to go!" Cinder called, dressed as a paramedic, to the paramedics.

(Later still)

Once Mercury was loaded up and Cinder carried out her part of the charade the group were in the ship as Flare was also there on the side sitting on the floor as Mercury was joking around. "Oh Doc! Tell me! Will I ever walk again?" Mercury asked as Emerald then hit his arm. "Ah what's your deal?" Mercury asked as he held his arm.

"Ugh, headache. One mind, I can handle, but two is a stretch." Emerald said as she held her head.

"Well, you all performed marvelously. Driver and assassin included." Cinder said as she turned to the driver who was none other than Neo who nodded while Flare smiled. "But you spilling or information like that Flare is risky but at this point even if they were to come clean no one would believe them." Cinder said with a smile as Emerald looked.

"So he can use his brains like you." Emerald said as Flare was wiping the blood off his sword.

"So... you think it worked?" Mercury asked as they flew.

(Scene Break)

The team were in there base as Mercury was fixing his prosthetic leg as he screwed a part in place. Mercury was watching the TV news as soon Emerald turned it off as Mercury looked. "Hey I was watching that" Mercury said as Emerald glared.

"Shut up." Emerald said as Mercury stopped for a moment.

"Is this how you treat a patient?" Mercury asked as he was wise cracking before Emerald then turned the screw driver hard causing Mercury to yelp in pain.

"OW to tight!" He called a he began to adjust it.

"Enough." Cinder began as she was off to the side checking out the Fall Maiden powers a little as now that she has the full power all they had to do was unleash Darkus. "Our Mercury put on a wonderful show. He was quiet brave." Cinder said with a smile as she then looked to them.

"These things aren't exactly cheap ya know." Mercury said as he was fixing his gear.

"So what's next?" Emerald asked as Cinder smiled.

"You and I will ensure that our next matchup goes... just as smoothly." Cinder said as she and Emerald began walking away.

"What about me?" Mercury asked as Cinder walked away.

"You get to lay low with Flare until the end. We wouldn't want people to see you on your feet and have this all for naught, now would we?" Cinder asked as Mercury and Flare smirked.

"Can do." Mercury said he went back to adjusting his gear.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey getting real close to the ending. Now then I bet you many of you are excited to see the ending but once we get there we may begin GARO Remnant Knight which is currently in development. Anyway you know the drill review and ja ne.


	26. Chapter 20 Battle for Beacon and Vale

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's me almost at the end. Anyway let us begin shall we.

 _Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope._

*insert RWBY OP 3 When you Fall

(Team RWBY Dorm room)

With two android guard standing by with Makai symbol on them, as Rachel stood in front of them doing one more thing as she said, "Better hope this keep out any outside ears."

Activating the seal as they glow for a moment before the android didn't respond, but they are lifeless machine.

Rachel nodded to her work and walk back in the room the two were guarding, and see team RWBY and her teammates were in their as well talking about what has happen.

"I don't get it. He attacked me first," Yang said as Beret put a hand on her shoulder and said, "We don't blame you. Emerald use her semblance of illusion to make you think he did."

"They use you Yang, and we promise they won't get away with it," Sirius said as Ruby smile to him as well gave a nod.

"How can we? The fall Maiden dead, her power is gone, Grimm is coming in fast thanks to the fear of the people as well horrors are now rising within Grimm bodies, and we have no idea where they are," Silver said as he knew team SSBR Ruby and Jaune have been busy lately with the latest reports from the 'Order.'

Blake look to him and say, "Does that mean we should give up?" "How can we?" Weiss asked as she had no idea what going to happen now

"We can't, even if we wanted too," Beret said and then he gotten into a thinking stand and said, "But now they have the maiden powers, and the key, but what taking them to unleash Darkus now?"

 _ **"I have a theory."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked. _**"Darkus has been sealed for who knows how long and is probably weakened so if they were to release him now he probably eat the humans in the area but even then it might not be enough."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"So what are you saying?" Ruby asked before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Let's figure out what we do know, they needed the Dust for the train and said train was used to bring Grimm into the city, it was probably meant to be done during the Vytal Festival so probably they intend to give Darkus his full strength by drawing Grimm and Horrors to it so it can devour them."**_ Zaruba Beret looked.

"He's not wrong but even then they would need to get close." Beret said before Goruba spoke.

 **"I believe they intend to bring large numbers of Grimm into Vale and Beacon but also use the distraction to unseal Darkus."** Goruba said as Uruba then spoke.

 _ **"The negative emotions and Inga in the air will probably awaken the Dragon and no doubt bring Darkus to full power."**_ Uruba said as Ruby looked.

"The Dragon?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked.

"The Dragon was one of Darkus' first creations it was created to be powerful enough to use the negative emotions and Inga it gathered to form more Grimm, like a queen in a way." Sirius said as Ruby nodded.

"So how do we expose Emerald and Mercury?" Yang asked as Blake looked.

"That might be difficult especially sense they are probably hidden somewhere in Vale." Blake said as Sirius looked as he had realized something.

"Wait Ruby remember when that Horror was at the CCT tower?" Sirius asked as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked.

"What she downloaded how they were able to mess with the Vytal Tournament to put the matches in their favor, well what if that was a virus they put in." Sirius said as Weiss looked.

"I think I know where you're going with this." Weiss said as Rachel nodded.

"Of course a Virus, like most Virus's they can be traced back to their origin point and even there creation point." Rachel said as Sirius nodded.

"Exactly we trace the Virus, we find Cinder and her goon squad." Sirius said as Rachel saw the idea.

"Ok then no doubt Cinder has a final play for Emerald to be part of so some of us have to be at the Stadium to stop it, while the others head to the CCT tower and trace the Virus." Beret said as Sirius nodded.

"Me, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake will head to the Stadium Beret you stay here with Yang, Rachel and Sliver you two head to the CCT building and find that virus." Sirius said as the group nodded to that.

"What about JNPR?" Sliver asked as Sirius looked.

"They'll already be there I have a hunch but I think they'll carry out the final act during the next fight so we have to be ready." Sirius said as everyone could agree on that.

"OK then we better move out then." Rachel said as everyone nodded and left leaving Beret and Yang alone.

(Scene Break CCT Tower)

The duo arrived at the CCT tower as they looked around. They needed to get to the top computer and go to the main hub to find the Virus's insertion point and trace it there. Luckily Rachel was a tech wiz so they had a chance. Once they find the insertion point they can trace it to where it was downloaded from and find the Scroll it came from. "Let's go." Sliver said before they ran over to the CCT Tower and began heading to the top floor hoping they were the only ones there.

(Later Elevator)

The duo were in the elevator as Rachel looked to Sliver as he was oddly quiet before speaking. "Sliver... Sirius told me what you found out." Rachel said as Sliver looked.

"Yeah." Sliver said as Rachel looked.

"You know if you ever need to talk you can come to your teammates especially me." Rachel said as Sliver looked.

"I know I appreciate it but I need to get this closure on my own." Sliver said as Rachel looked.

"Idiot Wolf! Don't go in thinking you have to be on your own! Let me help we've been allies sense we arrived in Beacon if anything we should be helping each other, not pushing each other away!" Rachel yelled as she was tired of how Sliver was pushing her away when it came to this, especially after he had made her admit her past.

Silver was taken surprise by that, even to see that serious look in her eyes, he saw Rachel did care for him, and most times he would think she was just flirting trying to make him feel better or something… but he see it truly.

"I'm… sorry?" Silver didn't know what else to say as Rachel sighed and said, "That not what I wanted."

The elevator 'dings' telling them they have arrived on the floor, and they walk in as Rachel gotten on one of the computer and started to type as fast as she could as she says, "I believe most virus would be hidden in the cluster. If I can narrow it down to where the virus may be at, then I can trace it back, be on standby to pass the message."

Silver nodded as he pulled out Uruba as he said, "Standing ready." _**"Same here,"**_ Uruba said.

(Beret side)

Beret held up Goruba as the Madou bracelet said, _**"They are looking for the virus now, standing by to pass the message."**_

"Got it, we'll wait for the message," Beret said as yang stood by and crack her knuckle a bit and said, "They are so getting a beating when I find those little-

"Yang," Beret said catching her attention as she said, "Yea?"

"We will get them in time, just please calm yourself and relax for now," Beret said in a calming and caring tone as Yang blow out the air in her mouth and said, "Fine."

Beret nodded and said, "That's all I'm asking."

(Sirius)

Sirius and the team RWB with him as he looked around and said, "Alright the fights won't be starting for a little bit, and team JNPR will be around if we need to call them for back up. Weiss, Blake, stand by the exits and any other door in or out of the area; Ruby and I will look around for anyone that would seem out of the ordinary. If Emerald does have the power of illusion, focus your surroundings, not your site. If you catch something out of place, give us a quick dial then hang up."

They nodded as Weiss said, "Hope nothing happens."

"Lets us all hope for it," Blake said as Ruby pop up and spoken, "Then let all of us do our best. The people of vale will be counting on us."

Everyone nodded and they split up and search for the green hair girl.

When they were alone Sirius noticed something that Ruby was holding as he looked. "Ruby that box is it what I think it is?" Sirius asked as Ruby smiled and looked.

"Yeap something tells me I'm going to need them." Ruby said as they walked through the crowd.

 _ **"This could become troublesome fast."**_ Zaruba said as they looked around for Emerald.

"Better check the seats just to make sure she's there." Sirius said as Ruby nodded.

"Ok I'll check in the maintenance area." Ruby said as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"First best to change into your Madou Robes flower girl. You're starting to act like a Makai Knight, now you need to look the part."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded.

"Alright." Ruby said before the two split up to begin their search.

(With Sirius)

Sirius walked through the crowed and arrived at the VIP section before noticing something on the other side of the stadium. That something was a very familiar head of green hair as he pointed with Zaruba. _**"Yeah that's her alright better go after her now."**_ Zaruba said as Sirius then quickly began climbing the steps to get to Emerald.

(With Ruby)

Ruby walked out of the bathroom dressed in her Madou Robes as they looked to be similar to her future daughters Anya but with lighter armor and a hood as on her lower back was the Yaiba Scythe as on her waist was Crescent Rose as Eclipse then spoke. _**"Flower Girl Sirius has found Emerald."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"So that means that Mercury isn't hurt and that we can prove Yang's innocents." Ruby said as Eclipse nodded.

 _ **"Yes but we should probably get him to tell us where Cinder and Flare are. That way we can find them and cut them down before they have a chance to unseal Darkus."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"What about Yang?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"We can't worry about her we need to cut down those Horrors fast."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby then found the door she was looking for.

"We can talk about this later." Ruby said before they entered the maintenance area. As Ruby walked she looked around trying to find Mercury as she knew he was here.

 _ **"Flower Girl I can sense that boys Inga he isn't too far away."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby continued her search. That was when Mercury came from a door way as he looked at Ruby.

"Nice outfit." Mercury said as the outfit made Ruby look rich.

"Why'd you two do it Mercury?" Ruby asked as Mercury looked.

"Do what?" Mercury asked aware that Ruby was fully aware of his involvement.

"Why'd you frame Yang, why'd are you trying to unleash a demon beast sealed under a Beacon!" Ruby demanded as Mercury looked before smirking.

"Simple Cinder had us do it because she's going to change the world as for this 'Demon Beast,' sorry that's news to me, you sure you're not making it up red?" Mercury asked as Ruby saw he wasn't aware of Cinder and Flare's true intentions.

"I'll stop you." Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose II. That was when she heard the match ups which was Penny vs Pyrrha as Ruby was shocked. "No." Ruby said knowing Pyrrha's semblance thanks to Sirius.

"Oooh metal vs Polarity, this cant end well." Mercury said as Ruby was about to try and escape to hopefully stop the match but Mercury stopped her with a shot gun blast from his boot. "And where do you think you're going we ain't done here." Mercury said as Ruby took a battle stance.

 _ **'Incapacitate him then stop the match.'**_ Eclipse said through the mental link as Ruby nodded. Ruby then reached for her Scroll before dialing Weiss in her pocket before hanging up hoping it went through.

"Fine I'll take you on." Ruby said as Crescent Rose two turned into a staff. "And when I'm done I'm going after Cinder." Ruby said before her weapons blade ignited with energy turning into a Scythe.

"Bring it on then." Mercury said taking a battle stance.

(With Weiss and Blake)

The two were walking around the stadium hoping to find Emerald or Mercury before Weiss phone rang. Weiss looked and saw Ruby before the ringing stopped and showed Weiss had a missed call. "She found something." Weiss said as Blake nodded before the two began looking for Ruby.

(With Beret)

Beret was with Yang as he sat on the bed wondering what was going on right now before Goruba spoke. _**"Ruby has found Mercury and Sirius is currently in pursuit of Emerald."**_ Goruba said as they had to hurry.

(With Sirius)

Sirius ran to where Emerald was but it was hard considering that he crowd kept getting in his way. Like Ruby he knew what their plan was to bring in the Grimm. They plan on using Pyrrha to get rid of Penny by using Emeralds Semblance to have Pyrrha freak out at an illusion and lose control of her Semblance.

"I need to hurry." Sirius said as he tried to weave and squeeze through the crowed.

(Field)

Pyrrha stood on the field facing Penny, with a look of doubted and regret on her face. Thinking what happen back in the vault, she was worthless to her thoughts were.

She thought it was all her fault, to when she got tagged and lead Flare, the dark knight into the place, powerless to stop him when she was knock out by Flare sheer force of power, and her fault she was picked to be the next fall maiden only it for the Fall maiden to die and the person who has it now is off doing something horrible.

She doubting herself she remember her own Semblance went out of control for a moment after the incident, she destroyed a wall, and no one knew how.

(Quick flashback)

Pyrrha walking down the hall, looking down. As her mind rush with the memory of what happen, she hears the sound what happened, the fight, the beat down by Flare, even the stabbing and killing the fall maiden.

With her emotion going high now, her aura flare and her semblance active for a moment-

*Crash!

Freaked her out as she turn and saw a metal object were slam against the walls, Pyrrha moved away as her semblance cancel, and all the item fell, and slowly backed away from it. , even went behind a pillar as people in classes or study hall came out and see what happen

Students and few random teacher came out and look as someone said, "What happen?"

"Did someone throw a desk at the wall?"

"Whoa that is crazy!"

Pyrrha looked around and saw their reaction, all of them surprise, maybe freak out and scared, she didn't want to say a word, but she just came out from behind the pillar and ran away before anyone saw her.

(Flashback end)

Looking up at her opponent she facing now, Penny stood there with a smile on her face as she says, "Sal-u-tations Pyrrha Nikos. It's an honor to finally meet you."

Penny said that to be respectful, as she may not care about Pyrrha rep, but she was taught not to be ill mannered. "This is going to be so much fun." Penny said as she smiled at Pyrrha.

(With Ruby)

As the two were ready to fight Ruby waited for Mercury to make the first move. Mercury seemed to also be waiting for Ruby to make the first move. No doubt sense Mercury knew that Ruby had seen him he had to stall her till Pyrrha offs Penny by accident. That was when the two heard the countdown as when the match began Mercury smirked.

"Showtime." Mercury said before Ruby charged forward using her Semblance to come in like a drill. But Mercury kicked her in the gut stopping her but luckily for Ruby she transformed her weapon into its gun form and fired causing Mercury to cartwheel away as he used his Aura to block it. Ruby quickly came at Mercury with her weapon in scythe mode as she spun around her scythe slicing at Mercury who was being forced on the defensive.

Mercury then cartwheeled away as he looked to Ruby. "Not bad." Mercury said as Ruby took a battle stance.

"I won't let you get away with any of this." Ruby said as Mercury smirked.

"Don't worry you won't have to, we've been getting away with it from the start." Mercury said before he attacked Ruby. That was when Ruby had an idea as she then activated her Semblance and charged to the wall and jumped off it before she began running off.

"Come and get me!" Ruby called as Mercury chased after her. But Ruby then turned around and ran backwards before with her scroll took a picture of Mercury walking as Mercury was shocked. "Now what's that about getting away with it?" Ruby asked as she ran away.

"Shit!" Mercury cursed as now Ruby had evidence so he booked it as he chased after Ruby.

"This is an insane plane Flower Girl!" Eclipse called as Ruby looked.

"Don't worry I got this." Ruby said as she ran.

(With Sirius)

Sirius was almost upon Emerald as the fight continued between Pyrrha and Penny. Emerald didn't seem to notice as Sirius had to be fast about this but the crowed wasn't exactly helping. Sirius looked to the stage as Pyrrha fought Penny as laser fire as seen with blades clashing against Pyrrha's weapon and shield. "I need to hurry." He said as he climbed down the stairs to the VIP section so he can stop Emerald before it was too late.

(Stage)

Pyrrha was able to knock back Penny as Penny then charged at Pyrrha using her lasers as boosters as she then knocked Pyrrha back. But when Pyrrha got back on her feet, her weapons were knocked out of her hand she tried to use her semblance to call back her spear only for it to be knocked away again. Penny then raised her arms causing her swords to rise up as Pyrrha was shocked. In Pyrrha's eyes the blades began to multiply as she knew even with her aura she couldn't block it and come out in one piece.

But to the audience eyes it was only Penny's normal amount of swords as it looked like Penny was going to win. The swords then came at Pyrrha only for the fighter to use a magnetic pulse knocking the blades away.

(Stands)

Emerald was too focused on her illusion that's why she didn't notice Sirius with hi glowing red hand punch her as she was knocked off her seat surprising a few people. Emerald glared at him and looked as she saw her semblance was negated which meant that Pyrrha can think clearly now.

"What did you do!?" She demanded as Sirius looked.

"My job." Sirius said as Emerald tried to activate her semblance but it would not activate. "Don't bother you Semblance has been shut down for the next 6 hours now then where is Cinder." Sirius demanded but people soon gasped as Sirius looked.

(Stage)

Pyrrha saw the many swords vanish just as she sent her pulse as she went wide eyed before quickly acting and pulling the blades on strings away from Penny but one wrapped around her arm before Pyrrha could get to it before it crushed it and then ripped it off revealing robotic circuitry. But to the people it still had the effect of shock as Penny was missing her left arm and was just fine as usually with prosthetics you should feel some pain that the arm was hit with but she was just fine.

"I have some explaining to do don't, I?" Penny asked as she looked to Pyrrha.

(Stands)

Ruby arrived at the stadium and saw that Penny was no missing an arm as behind her Mercury came out as Ruby looked. "At least she's still alive." Ruby sighed in relief before turning to Mercury. "Now don't you want this picture back Mercury?" Ruby taunted as Mercury glared and gave chase but saw where Ruby was leading him.

"You smart little bitch you put me in a lose/lose situation." Mercury said as if he walked out now plans would be ruined. But by the looks of people's faces he saw Cinder's plan still succeeded. "Well it doesn't matter we did what we meant to do." Mercury said as soon all the screen turned red and had the black queen chess piece on them.

(Rachel and Silver)

Rachel was type up as she saw the black queen chess piece on screen and said, "Shit, the virus activated!"

Typing faster than before as silver said, "Can you stop it?"

Rachel keep typing and said, "I'll try but the virus got me lock out to most access port, I'll try the backdoor, and see if I can override it, or somehow stop it."

"Hurry," silver said as he looked outside as his Faunus instincts kicked in sensing the darkness that coming.

(Beret and Yang)

Beret just heard and saw the chess piece on the T.V screen and said, "Shit, they're starting. We need to go now."

Yang nodded as she lock and load her Ember Celica with Makai rounds provided by Rachel to her to give her a bit more power to her weapon.

Beret and Yang hurry out, to fight off the incoming Grimm and horrors that was coming their way.

(Weiss and Blake)

Saw what was happening as they seen the screen with Penny losing an arm, and then the screen turn red with the queen chess piece.

"We need regroup with the others now," Blake said as Weiss looked and said, "Let's get out of here first."

The two took off somewhere and hope to get everyone together, and hopefully stop to what's coming.

(Sirius)

Sirius saw the red screen, he cursed knowing it was too late. He looks down at Emerald who just smile as she said, "We may have not gotten rid of that doll, but the main plan still succeeded."

Sirius growl and said, "You're a fool, you have no idea what darkness you and your friend have been unleashing."

Emerald did like his tone as she got up and drew her weapon and attack him, until he quick draw his weapon with the blade barely touching her neck for her to feel the burning feeling of the soul metal slightly.

"Don't temp me," Sirius said as Emerald knew she was out class, as she never saw the blade at her neck until she felt it, dropping her weapon. The people around hardly notice them as they're focus on the red screen with Cinder voice coming in loud and clear.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over you trust. You're Safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians." Cinder's voice echoed as everyone was shocked to hear this.

(With Cinder and Flare)

Cinder and Flare were in Beacon they were carrying out there final act as Cinder spoke into her Scroll. "But are, in reality... nothing more than men." Cinder said as her voice echoed on every TV worldwide.

(Stadium)

"Our Academies Headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both." Cinder's voice echoed as James got angry. "They cling to their power in the name of peace, and yet what do we have here? One nations attempt at a synthetic army, nearly torn apart by another's star pupil." Cinder said as Pyrrha had her hand to her mouth and Penny picked up her arm. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference." Cinder said as Penny had to repair her arm no doubt Horrors would soon follow.

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither." Cinder said as all the teams were running into action. "Perhaps Ozpin thought as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when Grimm invaded its Streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that had occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves." Cinder said as everyone was beginning to produce negative emotions.

(With Sirius)

Sirius was dragging a struggling Emerald as he kept his sword close to her to make sure she didn't try and escape.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is..." Cinder trailed off she knew they were on its way.

(City Walls)

"Equally undesirable." Cinder said as the two guards watched unaware of what was coming behind them. "Our Kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, he citizens, are left in the dark." Cinder said as the Grimm appeared as they growled. The guards began firing but even they were no match for this many Grimm. "So I ask you... when the first shots are fired..." Cinder trailed as the guards were quickly overpowered.

(Cinder)

"Who can you trust?" Cinder said before nodding to Flare as Flare laughed before throwing the sack of Inga objects into the air before they all exploded and from them Horrors came out as they screeched and roared ready to devour.

(Stadium)

Sirens were heard, as the people in the stadium were started to panic as the automatic voice announcer spoken up saying, "Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

The people ran out screaming with no idea where to go with Ironwood going up to the booth area as he look around and saw the teacher were gone, but didn't stop him from going to the microphone and started to speak into it trying to get to the public as he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please! There is no need for panic."

Outside the Stadium, a Nevermore was on top screeching out as it started to tap on the force field that was over the stadium itself.

Jumping a bit trying to break through but it was a no go for it. As the few team in the stadium saw it, with Sun said, "A Nevermore?!"

"How'd it get past the kingdom's defenses?" Coco asked as she was nearby as well with Ren and the other coming up as Ren said, "It wasn't alone."

(Ozpin office)

As Ozpin looked out his window and saw the danger that was coming, Cole, Qrow, and Glynda came running up to him as Qrow said, "Oz!"

Ozpin turn around and said, "Get to the city."

"But- Qrow was about to say but Ozpin cut him off saying, "Now!"

Cole nodded and said, "Understood." Soon he left with Qrow and Glynda took a moment and soon follow him out.

(Everyone else)

Sirius gotten to the seating area with Emerald by his side tied up. Ruby and the other join him as Ruby said, "Mercury was here, but he got away."

"The people are panicking; we don't know how to get them out safely," Blake said as Weiss spoken up, "The connection are getting busy fast, I can't get a call through."

Sirius took a moment and then said, "Nothing we can do about Mercury anyways, leave the people to the staff, they are only ones that can help them at this point, and lastly don't forget the tool you were given, it's a two way radio."

They nodded as Ruby look down at Emerald and said, "What about her?" Emerald didn't even look up at anyone with Sirius started to say, "There's a seal room around to keep people in. She'll be put there for the time being."

"Now we need to act fast no doubt Horrors are on their way we need to move." Sirius said as Ruby looked.

"This is becoming a very tiresome day." Eclipse said as he hoped Sliver and Rachel were having a better time.

(With Sliver and Rachel)

"Come on, come on." Rachel said as Sliver had his sword drawn for when the Grimm busted through. That was when Rachel cheered in joy. "YES I GOT A FIX!" Rachel cheered as Sliver looked.

"Where are they?" Sliver asked as Rachel looked.

"There in Beacon school grounds we have to hurry though it's only a matter of time before they begin heading to Darkus." Rachel said as Sliver nodded.

"I already sent the message to the others so far Yang and Beret are the closest and Ozpin is heading to Darkus' seal chamber." Uruba said as Sliver nodded.

"Let's go meet up with them." Sliver said as the two quickly began to run torts the quickest exit they can find which was, of, course the window. Rachel summoned a gold flight sphere which she stood and came to the ground only for flying Horrors to begin attacking her. Sliver of course activated his thunder armor which he used to cushion his fall and fight the Horrors. "We might be late." Sliver said as they had to leave now.

"Damn." Rachel cursed as they had to hurry but they had a lot of obstacles in their way.

(On an Atlesian Ship)

Neo was walking through the brig as she had Romans cane and hat as she walked over to his cell and opened it. Once it was opened Neo smirked as luckily Cinder said she could feed on the humans here and well let's just say they'll never find the bodies. "Well it's about time." Roman said as Neo was told only devour Roman once his use has reached its end and that would be very soon.

(Later outside)

The Ship Roman and Neo were in turned to the other Atlasian ships and fired at one which caused it to take major damage and then hit another before both began making a crash to the ground.

(Control room)

Roman laughed as he now knew why Flare loved rampaging so much. "Oh it's good to be back." Roman said as he had so many toys to play with on this ship.

(Scene Break Beacon's airship docks)

Three Airships landed on Beacon's docks as from them White Fang came out as Adam as leading this. "Bring them to their knees." Adam said as he was ready to kill. From the other Airships Grimm came out as they roared ready to kill humans and Faunus as an Ursa roared in challenge.

(Later at the Stadium)

Pyrrha was shocked as she nearly killed Penny as Penny put her arm close to her socket before tendrils shot out from them and interlocked before reattaching. Penny tested out her arm a bit before she was satisfied that her self-recovery systems were still operational. "Pyrrha are you ok?" Penny asked as Pyrrha was in shock.

She nearly killed she nearly took a life as Jaune called. "PYRRHA!" Jaune called as Pyrrha was so deep in shocked that she didn't hear him.

Before anyone could do anything, the shield that held back the Nevermore was failing as it sense it was, it flow up in the sky before it dive bomb down, breaking the glass barrier that held the shield active.

Penny acted fast as she went and tackled Pyrrha out of the way before ether of them were smash to bit by the nevermore.

Pyrrha recover a bit and saw that she was saved by the being she was about to kill on accident as Penny look at Pyrrha and said, "Are you alright Miss Pyrrha Nikos?"

Pyrrha was shock and saw Penny legs were busted by the debris made by the nevermore when it crash in, and with that manage to say, "W-why… why did you save me?"

Penny gave a smile as she titled her head to the side and said, "My greatest duty of everything else, is to protect ones that can't protect themselves, as I put myself first into danger so others could live. That the way the 'Order'. As right now I am glad you are okay Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha is surprise that by, as she knew the 'Makai Order' always put the lives of others first, but to hear it from an android.

AS Penny try to move around with just her arms, getting off of Pyrrha, as they both soon came face to face with the nevermore that rise up from the dust it made, and then caws out.

Penny raise her arm to summon her swords, but when she did the sword rose for a moment only to fall back down as she said, "Ah-oh. My weapon system control seem to be damage, I can't use my swords."

Pyrrha was worry as she look to the nevermore that was coming at them, soon jump over them about to eat them, Ruby came in just in time with Crescent rose II slashing it back.

Pyrrha was surprise by that, to see Ruby just save her life as well, as she said, "R-Ruby?"

Ruby had a look in her eyes as she look down at the nevermore and said, "Leave them alone!"

The nevermore recover from the attack with ease as it look down at ruby, cawing out again as it took to the air, and flow around at the young Makai knight before it drive bomb at her, but before it could get any close, the rocket lockers started to come down upon it, and stopping it in its tracks.

Ruby was taken surprise by that one as well, as she sees the other student, and the people she and the other she and her team face in the tournament were there in front of her, getting their weapons out of the lockers, ready to help fight against the invading Grimms.

The nevermore was still alive, and now more piss off as it rise back up cawing out with everyone else getting off of it.

Taking action right away as Ren came up to the Nevermore eyes and stab into it blinding it for the time being. Arslan using her strings use to swing around on the Nevermore and picked up Yatsuhashi and swung with him in her arms.

Nora came over the top with her hammer weapon, as she swing her hammer down on the Nevermore head, forcing it down once again, as Yatsuhashi, and another huntsmen with a large sword himself both came down upon the nevermore and chop off its head.

The head fell in front of ruby, as it vanish in the black mist.

Pyrrha was crying, to see the damage that happen around, even Penny that was still trying to repair herself but it was going slower than the time she repair her arm back, as she said, "Ruby, Penny… everyone, I… I'm so sorry."

Ruby turn to Pyrrha and said, "Me too, but it wasn't your fault… I didn't want to give away a one of my friend's secrets. So if there anyone to blame… blame me."

"But that isn't right," Jaune voice came up, as he came walking up with Pyrrha sword and shield in his hand as he said, "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't do anyone than they do already."

Jaune said as he presented Pyrrha's weapons to her. Pyrrha was surprise by Jaune boldness, as his time being the Makai knight he is now, change him greatly, maybe even going to say he becoming more like his grandfather, but that wasn't the thing that got Pyrrha impress by, it was Jaune sticking up for her to say it wasn't anyone else fault but the people that did do it.

That was when Grimm roars were heard as the Hunters in training looked up and saw Griffons as these Grimm roared. "Griffons." Ren said as they saw it.

"Anybody got a plan of attack" Neptune asked as he looked to the group. That was when Horrors appeared as they screeched and challenges they were more the ready to devour people.

"Horrors as if things couldn't get any worse." Sirius said as the Horrors glared. Before the two Makai Knight could fight the Horror a Makai Blast was heard as the group looked and saw Port holding his weapon as he gun hole was smoking as he looked.

"Students. I think it would be best for you to leave." Peter said as he looked to the group.

"But we can fi-" Ruby began only for Barty to interrupt him.

"Miss Rose. This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." Oobleck said as Sirius nodded.

"Let's go." Sirius called as Weiss and Blake caught up as they had to get off the Amity Coliseum and mount a defensive. Ruby had her scythe in weapon mode as soon Velvet took a picture catching Ruby off guard as she looked and smiled.

"Velvet!" Coco called as she quickly ran to catch up.

As the teams left Peter laughed as he had his weapon ready to summon his armor. "One final match, Barty! Place your bets!" Peter called as he was ready to cut down these Grimm and Horrors.

(At the stadium docks)

People were being evacuated as they were all freaking out Grimm had appeared and with them broke through the Amity Coliseums defenses as now it's only a matter of time before the symbol of peace becomes a memory. But the airships flew in as they opened there sides to reveal Grimm as the Grimm roared in fury ready to kill as they began got rampage killing all those before them.

The androids open fire on them, with Ironwood standing by watching as the battle goes on, and bit by bit his robot soldiers are being torn apart one by one.

As a Beowolf destroy one in front of the General himself, he eyes it as it did him. Soon the two came at each other, crying out their battle cry, Ironwood pull out his own personal handgun weapon and fire upon it.

It seem to did little damage, as the Beowolf took a swipe with his claws, Ironwood duck under it shooting up its arm disabling it, and turn it upside down with its head facing down, as the General pointed his gun point blank range, as he pull the trigger and killed it.

The hunters in training came running out of the halls where the transports were at as Ruby said, "What's going on?"

Ironwood stop and look to them as he gave a sad look and said, "Grimm are crawling all over the city. The white Fang has invaded Beacon and make matters worse, some-

Stopping for a moment, as he knew Roman was free and causing chaos in the huge ships, as he went on saying, "-Vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm-

Stopping mid-way as he pointed his weapon up over the student and fire at a Grimm that was about to sneak up on them, and stop it dead.

"Going to take it back," Ironwood said with confident. Turning to his own transport as Jaune walk up and said, "What about everyone else?"

Ironwood stop again and turn to them to say, "You have two choices: Defend your kingdom and your school... Or save yourselves."

No one wanted to say anything, looking at each other seeing what the other might do, but Ironwood saw this and spoken up saying, "No one will fault you if you leave… Let's move out!"

Ironwood went on his ship and left to take back command of things.

Everyone didn't know what to think at this moment, then Sirius walk up in front of them and started to say, "He's right, no one will fault anyone of you to leave, I would not hold against any of you."

AS everyone look to him as Ruby wonder what he's going to say as he went on saying, "But you choose to stay… if you choose to fight, then look forward, stand strong, don't look back, and don't hesitate your weapon. When you fight, you better give it all you got."

Everyone seem to have been inspired by that as the few teams nodded and Sun said, "I'm not going down without a fight."

Jaune nodded and said, "We can take a transport ship back to beacon." Everyone agree and headed to the nearest transport, and go fight for beacon, ruby stood there in front of Sirius for a moment as it was just the two of them.

Sirius walk up to Ruby as he said, "Better go soon, or they might leave you behind." Ruby smile for a moment, before she reach up to him pull him by the collier of his duster to get him lower to her height then place her lips on his, giving him a good luck kiss before they broke apart and said, "Come back in one piece."

Sirius nodded, and said, "I will." He turn around for a moment before turning back, as he lifted ruby up and gave a proper kiss, as the moon light shine down on them, as they both bathe in the silver glowing moon light.

Letting off once again as Ruby face glow for a moment as she smiled. Sirius smile as well, as he walk to the edge of the stadium port, as he drew Garoken before jumping off.

Falling in the air, as the force blow against Sirius and he fell to the ground fast, soon began to approaches the grounds, Sirius cut into the air as the halo of light appeared before him as he fell through it, and in his place Garo.

Upon reaching the ground, cracking it, the Grimm and horror around sense him, as they look to the golden knight.

As the smoke cleared Garo glared at the Grimm and Horrors as he growled a bestial growl accompanied by a glare. "Horrors, Grimm I will cut you down." Garo said before charging with a roar as he began slashing at them as they came upon him.

(On the Atlasian Ship)

Roman was laughing as he was enjoying the big guns. "What does this button do?" Roman asked as he pressed it which was followed by a cannon firing. "I like that." He said before smiling. "I wonder what this one does." Roman said before pressing the button but nothing happened that he could see.

(Meanwhile troop drop hold)

Alarms went off as two Atlasian Knights looked at each other wondering if they were being deployed but all they were met with was the door opening and them falling to their doom.

(Back with Roman)

"Hmm I guess nothing." Roman said before Neo walked up holding a black Scroll that had the virus on it. "Oh I'm going to love what this does." Roman said as he took the scroll and jacked it in causing the entire ship to be infected and with it as when they were infected the robo troops were infected as well.

(In Vale)

Crow and Glynda battled the Horrors and Grimm with the help of the Atlasian Knights as Zanga cut a Horror in half as he roared. Glynda then used her Semblance to knock a Grimm away as they seemed to be winning at the moment. But that was when the Atlesian Knights faces glowed red before they stopped firing and turned to the Knights and Priests.

 _ **"That can't be good"**_ Orva said a Crow looked.

"No duh." Crow said as he took a battle stance just as the Knights began firing at them as the trio quickly began to block the attacks.

(With Garo)

Garo roared as he fought his way through his opponents as Zaruba then sensed it. _**"Sirius we have a problem."**_ Zaruba called as the Atlasian Knights pointed their guns at him as Garo cursed.

"Damn!" Garo cursed before charging that the Knights and cutting them down.

(With James)

James Ironwood was piloting a gunship as he felt something was wrong here. He soon figured out why as he heard his troops activate as he turned and saw the Atlesian Knights were red as they pointed their guns at him. "No!" James called but it was too late as they fired.

(With Ruby)

Ruby looked as James ship crashed as everyone was shocked to see this. "Mr. Ironwood." Penny said as she was shocked to see this while her legs were almost done repairing themselves.

Ruby looked as Eclipse spoke. _**"I know what you're thinking Ruby but if you go after Roman you might get in trouble."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"Then you also know you can't stop me." Ruby said as Eclipse understood.

 _ **"Very well but please try and hold back."**_ Eclipse said before Ruby then ran out the back.

"Ruby what are you doing!" Sun called as Weiss and Blake knew Ruby had a reckless plan in the works.

"Ruby!" Weiss called but Ruby was already gone.

(Outside)

Ruby jumped torts the Amity Coliseum as she had to get to that ship fast and take back the skies. She knew even with all of Atlas' tech they were no match for a Horror so she had to help even the playing fields a bit.

Quickly running to the rocket lockers, she gotten to the intact one, as she hit a few button and a code, as the locker was about to take off, Ruby pulled out crescent rose II activating the blade and held around the locket as it took off with Ruby on it.

Going fast in the air up to the command ship that was flying around, the one with Roman is on.

Ruby reach the ship as she jump off the locker, it crash into the side of it while ruby landed on top as she put away Crescent Rose II and pull out Yaiba scythe, ready for combat.

(Inside the ship)

Roman and Neo felt the shake when the locket hit them, it wasn't much but Roman could tell someone was on board and he hated as he turn to Neo and said, "Can't you please check that me my dear?"

Neo didn't say anything as she just took off to where the uninvited guess is at, with Roman just crack his neck to get rid of the stress on it.

(Beacon)

The Robo troops were out of control and shooting up the place, but someone was hitting them hard, as from above, Yang was in the air, fire down hell upon the androids as they blow in big groups but there were still a lot more.

As the android were aiming up at Yang trying to get her, Beret came around fast stabbing and slashing away the androids.

For some odd reason, Zwei was there too, as that dog started to tackle androids around. Beret look around to see a row of Android shooting at the human soldiers that were pin down as he growl a bit as he said, "Those who fire upon those who can protect themselves… shall be cut down!"

Charging at them as he slashes at the androids, and to finish a 100 rapids strike stabs, destroying the surrounding androids, helping out the troop that were pin down.

The troop look to the Makai knight as they gave him thumbs up and they moved out to a better holding position.

Beret nodded, but then a fire shot came close to him, as he duck just in time to see a more of those Androids coming down in the area.

Beret ran for cover with Yang and Zwei following behind as they got behind a pillar with Yang saying, "Well, ain't this just a one 'blast' of a time."

Trying to do a pun as Beret sighed and said, "There too many, we need to fall back."

Something was beeping, as Beret hear, soon picking up a madou tool that was given by Rachel as it seem she was calling as Beret answer it and said, "Rachel, the virus had spread to the androids, we can't hold them off for much longer."

"Don't worry, I got something for you guys," Soon enough fire stopped, as Yang and beret look back and see the android that was fire on them has stop and the red light on their faces were green, with Rachel speaking up saying, "If we could not stop the virus, I say we plant one of our own. I gotten control over 18% of the android forces, but the virus Cinder planted was in longer so that all I can do for now."

Yang took the tool and said, "Thank girlfriend, I knew were going to do something good."

"I try. It's going to take some time for my virus to overrides Cinder's got get more help, so I suggest you do something for now," Rachel said as beret nods and said, "Got it, meet us soon as you can."

"Got it, Silver. Get ready to leave," Rachel said before she hanged up.

"Now let's go bust some heads." Yang said as Beret nodded and with that the two charged in weapons blazing.

(With Rachel and Sliver)

"Now what do we do about the army of Horrors out there." Sliver said as he followed Rachel to the fight.

"Don't worry I got this." Rachel said before pulling out her scroll. Rachel then tapped an app that showed a locker on it as it said House Party Protocol.

"What are you doing?" Sliver asked as Rachel smirked.

"Let's just say everyone we met s going to get a chance to cut down Horrors." Rachel then moved her finger to the five before tapping in 5-5-5 and when she did her Scroll spoke.

 _ **"STANDING BY."**_

Rachel then signaled in on the others scrolls before setting the coordinates.

 _ **"COMPLETE."**_

And soon the screen showed Lockers launching in 8-bit as Rachel smirked.

(In Rachel's workshop)

Lockers began to glow as one after the other they launched as they homed in on certain Scrolls and flew to their respected recipients.

(In the courtyard)

The students were battling the Grimm as they kept their distance from the Horrors that was when lockers landed near the individually as they all looked to see them open to reveal their own weapons but upgraded to the bone. On them was a note from Rachel as Ren took one.

"Guys use these on the Horrors have fun- Rachel." The Note read as Ren looked at his new weapons.

Soon everyone gotten a feel for their new weapons, even Nora as she grasp hold of her new weapon in all of its glory, a smile came to her face before he turn into a mad look as she gave it a Rack.

*Ching-Chua

To that sound to horror or Grimm's, as they look to the orange hair girl, as she turn to them and said, "Boop time!"

Nora came charging in at all enemies as her weapon turn into a hammer form, gave a good spin before slamming it into a horror as the force of it didn't stop there as it went through 5 others and they vanish in a dark mist.

Everyone saw Nora going crazy with her new weapon, as people say you're not supposed to feel sorry for the Grimm or horror, but in this case you can.

Ren sighed and said, "Every time."

"Come on, let give the crazy girl a hand," Coco said as she pull out her new weapon as it was double mini guns as she fired off her weapon and mow down the surrounding enemies.

Velvet gotten out her new weapon, as it look just like her other one but with a few minor detail here and there, as she open it up and took a snap shot of Coco's new weapon.

Sun, Neptune, and their other teammates gotten a handle on their weapon, with Neptune accidently use his weapon function as a burst of Makai energy shot out and hit a horror as it exploded in a dark mist.

"Wow!" Neptune said as Sun gotten a smile on his face as he twirl his weapon that was in staff mode as he charge in at a Grimm smacking it around before changing it to its nun chucks guns mode with his gun coming out into a four barrel weapon and blast a hole in a Grimm before going against an incoming horror and blast its head off.

Everyone was getting use to their weapon as Weiss look to her new rapier and saw 4 cylinders In the middle than just the one as she gave it a spin on each one, and she gotten elemental combo, as she pointed it out to the nearest enemy to her which was a hybrid as ice shard that lit on fire with Makai flames.

Turning around to use the 2nd attack and gotten a wind and earth and fire mix making lava bolt and shot them out to the Grimm's.

Weiss was liking Rachel blacksmith and dust skills to make this kind of weapon for her.

Blake check out her weapon as she pull it out of the sheath, as it look like her old weapon, but when she pop out the clip she saw a few interesting things.

Putting it back, as she cocked it and soon charged at the enemy before her as well, using her semblance two solid copy moving of Blake follow behind her and then in less than a second she cut down 5 enemies as all 3 Blake stood In the center of it, to a closer look of the Blake clones, they were without a face but had a kanji for 'life'.

Soon enough all Blake's turn their weapon into gun mode and they rapid fire, sending a barrage of bullet at everything, as every horror and Grimm vanish in the dark mist.

Soon enough it was over and the clones of Blake were seen shivering together leaving the original Blake in place.

"I am loving these new upgrades." Weiss said as she looked at her new weapon. That was when they noticed an airship coming in crashing as from it a Grimm jumped out a Blake looked.

"Well you can offer Rachel a job at Atlas later we have Grimm to take down." Blake said before people began to scream as they looked and saw to their shock an upgraded Paladin as it came running at them. Weiss and Blake looked at each other before nodding already know who was taking who.

"Good luck." Blake said as Weiss nodded.

"You too." Weiss said before she went after the paladin and Blake went after the Grimm.

(Later with Blake)

Blake was at Beacon's cafeteria as she saw the Grimm on the roof but soon heard someone scream in pain. She looked and saw someone familiar to her as she was wide eyed. "No." Blake said as inside the cafeteria was Adam Taurus the leader of the White Fang who of course noticed her and smirked. "Adam?" She asked as Adam smirked torts her.

"Hello, my darling." Adam said as he looked to Blake.

(Meanwhile with Cinder and Flare)

As the Knights and huntsmen battled the Grimm Cinder and Flare watched while Mercury recorded everything. "Beautiful." Cinder said as Flare looked.

"Yeah makes me want to hunt down the Golden Knight and fight him." Flare said as Mercury looked.

"Hey where's Emerald?" Mercury asked as Flare looked.

"Oh her last I heard she was captured and is in Amity Stadium without the ability to use her Semblance." Flare said as Cinder looked.

"Disregard her, she will be Horror feed soon enough." Cinder said as Mercury was shocked.

"Wait what?" Mercury asked as Cinder looked.

"Don't worry Merc as long as you stay in our good graces we won't have you devoured." Flare said as he laughed a bit.

"Alright." Mercury said nervously as he recorded the chaos. That was when the ground shook as Cinder then smiled.

"Looks like the final piece is almost entering the play." Cinder said with a smile before turning to Mercury. "Keep recording and focus on the Atlasian Knights also don't miss what happens next." Cinder said as Mercury recorded.

"Got it." Mercury said before Cinder sensed him.

"I shall deal with the Golden Knight myself." Cinder said as Flare was shocked.

"What but he's my prey!" Flare argued as Cinder glared.

"Yet you didn't cut him down, time and time again now I shall deal with him, but I still need you." Cinder said before getting close to Flare. "I need you to take the key and clear a path for me to Darkus's seal." Cinder said as Flare glared before admitting defeat.

"Fine." Flare said as he then took the key and jumped away to get to Darkus' seal.

Cinder then began to walk away to hunt down the Golden Knight after all from Flare's report his emotions should birth a beast after all.

(With Ozpin)

Ozpin saw the video feed as he was shocked knowing this was a distraction on Cinder's part. He had to stop her as Eruba spoke.

 _ **"Seems it's time for the Flash Knight Lord to enter the battle."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin grabbed his soul metal sword.

"I couldn't agree with you more old friend." Ozpin said as he then walked away only for the ground to shake. He looked out the window knowing exactly what was happening at this moment. "No." Ozpin said as the final piece was now in play.

(At Mountain Glenn)

The Mountain began to shake and crack as something inside it began to awaken due to the negative emotions. As the mountain broke apart a scaled reptilian body began to show before it all burst and from it a Grimm Dragon came out as it roared sensing the negative emotions. The Dragon roared as it then began flying torts Beacon as it roared in fury ready to kill.

As it flew its essence dropped to the ground as it formed new Grimm from Beawolf's, to Creeps, to even Griffons and Ursa as the all charged torts Beacon to begin the slaughter.

(With Garo)

Garo slashed through another Horror as he called off his armor reverting to Sirius as Zaruba quickly sensed it. _**"Sirius the Dragon has awoken!"**_ Zaruba called as Sirius saw it flying torts Beacon Tower.

"Shit." Sirius said as this was just more problems to add to the plate.

That was when he heard the footsteps of heels as he looked and as Cinder walking torts, him as Sirius took a battle stance. "Is that anyway to greet the Fall Maiden Golden Knight?" Cinder asked as Sirius glared.

"You're no maiden that power you have, you stole it!" Sirius yelled as he pointed the Garoken at her.

"Simple minded seems all Makai Knights share that flaw to cut down Horrors and be shields." Cinder said as she stopped for a bit. "Well then I will not hold back against you Golden Knight my brother may have failed but I won't, and trust me I will not allow you to use your semblance on my again." Cinder said as she began to rise into the air with the help of wind as she was drawing on the Fall Maidens power.

Sirius raised his sword skyward before summoning his armor as in his place now stood Garo as Garo growled at Cinder.

Cinder then smirked before crossing her arms together causing her form to change to that of the Horror Cannibal as Cinder smirked. "Show me what you're capable of Golden Knight, unleash that rage." Cinder said before flying torts Garo as Garo quickly jumped out of the way and slashed at Cinder but Cinder dodged with ease.

Garo then charged at Cinder but Cinder blocked his attack with ease ignoring the Soul Metal Burn before she summoned the Fall Maidens flames and shot a powerful flame at Garo. Garo was pushed back as luckily his armor protected him as Garo hit the wall and fell to his knees. Garo used his sword to help himself up as he glared at Cinder as she smirked at the Golden Knight.

Cinder then summoned wind before using the wind to blow the Knight into the air and then push him torts a metal area as Cinder flew torts Garo before summoning heat her Makai Magic to send chains at Garo wrapping around him as he was unable to move. Cinder then reverted to her human form as she smirked at Garo with every step.

"Humans... what are they," Cinder began as she was upon Garo with her Madou Brush drawn. "But a pack of cowards." Cinder finished before, she casted her spell and kissed Garo. She used the contact to drain Garo of his time and show images of Sirius worse memories and nightmares before him like an endless record.

Sirius screamed as he saw the images flash before his eyes. His mother's death to sickness, his father's death to Horrors, and his worst nightmare of Ruby getting killed by a powerful Horror and giving him this look of betrayal to him. They repeated not keeping a pattern as Garo glowed with dark energy caused by his anger, sadness, hurt, and darkness he tried so hard to keep hidden before his symbol spun downward with the arrow now pointing down. "Now then turn on your friends, Lost Soul Beast." Cinder said as she then undid the restraints before lifting up Garo with the Fall Maidens power. As Garo began to burn a dull gold Cinder threw him torts the Beacon Students as she saw the Grimm and Horrors sensed that Garo was now losing himself to darkness.

(With the teams)

As the teams battled the Grimm and Horrors Nora soon saw something in the sky as she looked and was shocked. "Hey look gold meteor!" Nora called as everyone looked and saw something coming tort them fast as when it crashed into the statue growling was heard a the Horrors and Grimm gathered around it.

"That can't be good." Jaune said as soon energy burst knocking the Horrors and Grimm back. In the crater everyone was shocked to see Garo but different very different, his size had grew to surpass an Ursa and rival a Nervermore as his form was more beast like as the blue eyes were now just that blue, as the eyes held slits in them. Garo growled as he stood up showing his insignia was now pointing down before letting out a savage and feral beast like roar.

"Is that Garo?" Weiss asked as she was shocked to see this.

(Inside Garo)

Sirius was being grabbed by darkness as he saw what Garo was doing but couldn't stop them. "Guys run!" Sirius called but they could not hear him. The Darkness then grabbed Sirius's right arm and made him lift it up to the moon as he saw this.

(Outside)

Garo copied the movement as it roared as its clawed hands grasped torts Remnants shattered moon as it growled.

Grasping nothing but air; Garo balled its fist to slam down sending a shockwave at everyone blowing them away with debris flying at them.

"Holy Shit!" Neptune said as went into the trees follow my Sun, but thanks to his monkey tail, grasp hold of a branch and grab his friend's foot before he could go flying off somewhere else.

Weiss made many glyphs around everyone, with that they stop in the air and fell back down as Pyrrha said, "Thank you for the save Weiss."

"No problem, but now we got a bigger problem than the horror and Grimm now," Weiss said pointed out Garo lost soul beast form as Horror and Grimm were getting tear apart by it, but the android were getting caught in the crossfire, Cinder controlled or not, lucky there was no innocent person around that could accidently get killed.

"So this is what Silver meant," Jaune said catching everyone attention as Coco said, "What did who mean?"

Jaune turn to everyone and said, "Silver told me what would happen if a knight goes over his time limit within the armor. The armor change and takes over, to the name 'lost soul beast', and somehow Sirius lost control."

Everyone duck under a thrown enemy as it hit a tree killing it as it turn to black mist.

Jaune was now getting worry as Pyrrha came up and said, "How can we get him back to normal then? I mean Sirius and the other said there always a chink in their armor just in case they fallen."

Jaune rubs his head and said, "I… Don't know. I was never told."

"We need to think of a plan to stop him," Ren said as Yatsuhashi came up and said, "How can we? That beast is bigger and stronger than the Grimm and those creatures." Meaning to the horrors.

Flynt came up with his trumpet and said, "We got you. We'll keep Goldie here distracted long enough for you to come up with something."

"Team FNKI is on the case!" Neon said as she took out her weapon snapping them as they glow with a rainbow color. (Like someone doing acid, type rainbow).

Arslan and her team came up and said, "We will assist you."

Everyone agreed and soon enough and the two team started to go at Garo keeping his attention on them, as Flynt blow his trumpet sending a sound wave down range with Neon in it sending her flying at Garo as she said, "Never miss a beat!"

Neon went between Garo legs and hit his feet freezing them as well reinforce by stone so Garo would have a trouble time getting out of it.

Team ABRN step up as they went at Garo, Reese use her hover board and smack Garo to the side of his head, with Nadir shooting Garo in lethal area if he did pierce the armor, so he would not hurt Sirius who was still trap inside. Bolin use his staff and hit Garo joints to keep his movement minimal.

Things were going a bit more smoothly now, until Garo foot came loose and kicks Neon as she came by as she went screaming and came hitting into a tree, Nyan cat flew around her head as she went out cold. Knocking away members of team ABRN.

Flynt use his semblance and made his Killer Quartet bang as all of them raise their trumpet and made the biggest sound wave they could do and keep Garo at bay.

Time was running out and no one had a clue what to do… but Weiss took a moment and pull out her madou tool communicator and started to call up the one person who knew what to do as Rachel answer and said, "What going on Weiss?"

"Rachel, we need your help Garo turn into a beast and attacking everything!" Weiss told Rachel what is happening as Rachel voice sounded busy as she said, "Not good." "A Lost Soul Beast." Rachel said as she knew this was bad.

(With Rachel and Sliver)

"We're kind of busy but is Jaune with you?" Rachel asked as she slammed through another Horror and Grimm.

"Yeah why?" Weiss asked as Rachel looked.

"Because if you want to revert Sirius to normal you have to stab the insignia with Gaia's sword, and I mean really skewer him with it, it's the only way to defeat the Lost Soul Beast." Rachel said as she hoped Jaune could do it.

(Back with Weiss)

"Alright." Weiss said before putting the tool away. "Jaune!" Weiss called as Jaune looked to her. "Armor up and stab Garo in his insignia! It's the only way to take him down without hurting Sirius!" Weiss called as Jaune was shocked.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked as he looked to Weiss.

"I am now hurry before the armor devours him!" Weiss called as Jaune nodded. Jaune raised his sword skyward before cutting an energy circle that opened into a portal before releasing his armor and in Jaune's place was Gaia.

"Sirius I want you to know this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you." Gaia said as his blue eyes looked to Garo before charging at him and slashing at him which did some damage as Garo tried to slam down on Gaia, but Gaia avoided the attack.

As Garo kept swiping and smashing at Gaia, the Knight of Defense was trying to find an opening sense this creature was battling like a mindless berserker as it tried to kill Gaia. Gaia then jumped back and took a read stance away from Garo. Garo seeing this roared before charging at Gaia in an attempt to kill him. But Gaia was ready as Gaia then sent an uppercut punch at Garo just as the Lost Soul pounced sending him high. But Gaia wasn't done. Gaia then began to send Garo high into the sky before throwing his sword like a spear torts Garo's insignia before charging in and kicking the sword with his feet causing it to hit Garo's insignia.

Garo was stunned as Gaia kept the pressure on as Garo roared in pain before Gaia with one last thrust caused Garo to go silent. Garo's eyes then went dull before the armor vanished leaving an unconscious Sirius as he fell to the ground as the Garoken in its awoken form followed close by.

(On the ground)

"Sirius!" Weiss called before Pyrrha acted and used her polarity to slow Sirius's descent enough for Weiss to catch him. Weiss checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found it as they were just in time.

 _ **"Looks like Garo won't devour his master."**_ Zaruba said as Weiss looked. _**"Don't worry Garo still finds Sirius worthy this was merely a slip and the act of Cinder she used Sirius' emotions and hidden rage against him."**_ Zaruba said as Gaia landed and reverted to Jaune. _**"Don't worry he will wake up soon."**_ Zaruba said as Weiss looked to the Madou Ring.

"Well it's good to see at least you're in one piece." Weiss said as Zaruba chuckled to that.

Sirius began to come too as everyone looked. "What happened?" He asked as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Cinder forced you into Lost Soul Beast Mode and you must have blacked out."** _ Zaruba said as Sirius got up.

"Hey take it easy man you just got out of that." Neptune said as Sirius was standing on his own.

"We don't have the time, Cinder is probably already on her way to Darkus' seal." Sirius said as he grabbed the Garoken and picked it up. "We need to stop her before it's too late." Sirius said before more Grimm and Horrors showed up to which Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"There are obstacles between point A and point B."** _ Zaruba said as Jaune looked.

"I'll help." Jaune said as he put his hand on Sirius shoulder.

Sirius looked to Jaune before smiling at his ally. "Thanks." Sirius said as everyone was ready. Sirius then took a battle stance as he was ready to cut down the Grimm and Horrors as he glared at them. "Now let's go!" He roared before everyone roared for round 2.

(Meanwhile with Ruby)

Ruby looked and saw the Dragon fly by as Ruby was shocked. _**"That's the dragon Ruby if it's awake then Darkus will be unsealed soon."**_ Eclipse called as Nevermore's and Griffons flew following there leader. One Griffon then landed on the ship as Ruby looked at it and took a battle stance before charging at it.

After some strikes Ruby appeared behind the Griffon as it then fell down dead as Ruby turned and saw Neo undoing her illusion spell as she took a picture of Ruby before winking at her.

(With Roman)

"You can't be serious." Roman said as he got the text that said "Guess Who," as he then grabbed his phone and walked off to deal with Ruby.

(With Blake)

Blake slowly walked backed away from her former mentor as he said, "Running away again? Is that what you've become my love? A coward?"

Blake never wanted to face him again, as her fear build within her, to the conflicted within her, barely can stand to be near him but asked him, "Why are you doing this?"

"You and I were going to change the world, remember?" Adam bring up the past as he look down to Blake as he went on saying, "We were destined to light the fire of revolution!"

Adam raise his foot and slam it down on a person who was helpless against him as Adam said, "Consider this the spark."

Blake eyes widen to the to what Adam was about to do as he drew his sword and raise it over the helpless person about to stab him to death, as he brought the sword down, Blake rush at Adam drawing her weapon and counter against his as their blades spark against each other.

As Blake had trouble standing against Adam as it look he was barely trying at all, but Blake did manage to say, "I'm not running!"

Adam lean in and said, "You will." Soon kick her down as a Grimm came in the building, and saw Blake on the ground, stunned by Adam, the Grimm charged at Blake about to kill her, as Blake did try to get up she wasn't quick enough to move out of the way.

Adam was about to draw his gun to shot it until a blur came out of nowhere and cut the Grimm in two.

Both Adam and Blake were surprise what happen, even Blake more to see her friend Silver standing there with his sword drawn.

"S-silver?" Blake said catching Adam's attention as he look to the Faunus Makai knight and said, "Who are you?"

Silver raise his sword over his shoulder and said, "Silver Green, Makai Thunder Knight Baron. A pleasure to meet you faces to face Adam, leader of the White Fang."

Blake looks up at Silver and said, "Silver, what, are you doing here?"

"Picked up on a huge Inga signature along with yours, so I came to see who it was to make to this way… now I know," Silver said as he eyed Adam as he said, "This isn't your business. Walk away now or I will kill you." Adam pointed his sword at Silver only for his to smack it away with his own and said, "When you started attacking people, kicked Blake down, it became my business, and that make you my business."

Pointed his sword at him before lowering it as Adam growl a bit and said, "And what is she you? Your friend?" Adam said in a mocking tone seeing Blake nothing more than a weak coward.

Silver held his sword ready and said, "She not a friend… she family."

Blake eyes widen to that, for a person like her to have friend is rare to her, but to say family… she didn't know to cry or to smile.

Adam… took it hard it seem as he had a mad look, he charged at Silver with a quick draw, But Silver block it as spark started to show on their swords now, as it was a struggle between the two of them now, electricity form around Silver for a moment before he shove the blade at Adam making him fall back, then force back by Silver force him back hard.

Adam hit the wall as he glared at Sliver with a look of hatred. "You're a traitor to your own people why fight to protect the humans!" He yelled as Sliver glared.

"It's not my place to pass judgment but simply protect." Sliver said as he took a battle stance.

"Then die a human boot licker." Adam growled before charging at Sliver.

(With the teams)

Velvet was down as her camera box was not too far away. But she was soon hit again and rolled as the teams of the four schools battled the Grimm and Horrors as even Team JAMM had joined the part. Garo of course was cutting his way through the Horrors as Reese and Neon froze a paladins feet giving Weiss an opening only to be hit by the mech.

"Weiss!" Neptune called before he noticed a regale cloak of sorts come down as Weiss also noticed but most of all Garo took notice.

 _ **"Sirius I think we have backup."**_ Zaruba said before a massive energy bolt shot to the sky and burst raining down smaller energy bolts upon the Horrors and Grimm. As the smoke cleared the Watchdog, Akane stood there with her madou brush drawn as everyone was wondering why a little girl was here.

"Lady Watchdog." Garo greeted as he disengaged his armor.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked as Akane looked.

"Simple with Darkus release nearing I was left with no other choice but to assist." Akane said before looking to Jaune who got nervous as her entire stature demanded respect from those who serve under her.

"What's a child doing here?" Weiss asked as Akane looked.

"Though I thank you for the compliment Schnee I am far older then I appear." Akane said as Sirius looked.

"Weiss she's, Akane, Vale's Watchdog." Sirius said as Akane walked over to Jaune.

"And Knight of Defense Gaia I have been expecting you to show up to receive assignments it seems Baron did not tell you, you had to meet me, but sense you are new and we are in a crisis I shall let it slide." Akane said as a Grimm came behind her but Akane with her Madou Brush blasted the Grimm to nothing.

Jaune was surprised as he nodded. "Yeah sure you got it." Jaune said not wanting to see Akane's bad side.

"Well the more help the better." Coco said as soon the Paladins appeared.

The Paladin saw Ren and was about to attack but Nora saw this and acted. "Watch out!" Nora called as she pushed Ren out of the way only to get hit instead.

"Nora!" Ren called only for the second Paladin to hit him when he tried to run to her.

Coco and Neptune began firing at the Paladin while Akane handled the stronger Horrors that built up as Neptune looked. "Uh, this is bad." Neptune said as he fired at the Paladin but his and Coco's attacks weren't doing anything to it.

Coco seeing this stopped firing as she then spoke. "Well, I guess now's a better time than any." Coco began before turning to Velvet. "Velvet!" Coco called as Velvet was shocked.

"Really?" Velvet asked happy to hear this as Akane landed near them.

"Just make them count." Coco said as Akane then performed a spell on Velvet as she was caught off guard.

"That should protect you for the time being and give your skills a little push." Akane said as Velvet nodded before Sirius arrived and looked.

"What's happening?" Sirius asked as Coco smiled.

"You'll see Gold." Coco said as Velvet walked torts the Paladin.

*Insert I may Fall

Velvet came up as she reach her arm out as a hologram image came forth from her original camera weapon, as the first holograms not only seem to take photos of weapon, but make them for Velvet to use as first came Ruby original scythe Crescent rose.

"Photo light copies," Sirius said as Coco nodded and said, "Yea, velvet weapon wasn't just a camera, it captures and copies weapon with their use of functions but even those are limit as they are just holograms copies. It's funny how she got a photo of Ruby old scythe before it was destroy, never knew how she took it."

Sirius watch of how the Faunus huntress would do I action, and thought of, 'If that what her original weapon can do… what does Rachel's model of it do?' only to get the idea of Velvet, his eyes widen a bit and figure out something as Akane looked over and smile as she saw, Sirius might know what velvets new weapon can do.

As a paladin locked on to Velvet and fired, She jump into the air, doing a similar move as Ruby did having the scythe behind her before she came down on the mechs and cut one a bit.

Landing behind the mech, the weapon change to Weiss original weapon as well, her rapier, as the mech turn to velvet to hit her with its metal fist, Velvet block it with the weapon as a blue aura shield came around her, but it didn't held long as Velvet roll out of the way on the other side of the other mech.

Pointed out the rapier before charging, she slash at the mech fast and hard before the weapon change again to Yang's weapon and she punch the absolute crap out of it as well. Making the Mech to tip off balance, Velvet gave it the same racking motion as Yang as she turns to the mech and fired the hologram aura shot.

With little damage as the Paladin keep coming, velvet duck under and change weapon again to Blake's. Using the ribbon part of the weapon and hook herself to the mech and swung around it 10 times before landed on her feet away from the paladin before pulling on the weapon as the mech got tied up and fell down on its side.

The 2nd mech came up to Velvet from behind, faster than the last mech it seem, as Velvet was about to get hit until her 2nd camera weapon active by itself and created an orange photo light copy of Gaia's shield and block the attack.

Velvet then had the shield push the Mech off before switching to Coco's mini gun and firing at it. The Paladin then got angry as it charged at Velvet before Velvet switched to Sun's staff and used it to hit and climb up the Paladins body. Velvet then switched to Nora's hammer and slammed down on the Paladin causing it to crash into the ground now out of commission.

Velvet saw the other one getting up as she then switched to Penny's weapon before the second camera activated again and covered Velvet in a hologram of Penny's armor as the blades soon came out and she jumped down and cut the mechs she was on legs off to finish it off. She then jumped back as Velvet then charged a large amount of energy as Penny looked.

"This is amazing she can probably copy Makai Knights armors also." Penny said as she was amazed by this.

When Velvet released the energy the mech was destroyed as she smiled at her handy work only to be knocked down by a second Paladin. "Velvet!" Coco called as she was worried for her teammate. She along with Neptune, Reese and one more teammate began firing at the Paladin to give Velvet cover as Weiss was wide eyed.

She soon got mad but then Akane tapped her shoulder catching Weiss' attention. "Here use this." Akane said handing one of her spare Madou Brushes to Weiss who was confused at that. "Now go get them." Akane said as Weiss nodded before charging at the Mech ad running around it unaware of not one but TWO Summoning glyphs appearing behind her as she didn't notice the Madou Brush she was holding was now glowing in response.

Weiss looked at them shocked to see this as they began to spin faster as Weiss was soon upon Velvet and attempted to shield her. But when the attack came it never hit as Weiss had her eyes closed. She then looked and to her shock saw not just the giant suit of armor she had once faced but with it was none other than Indominus minus the chains of human remains and was now white.

"Oh not that guy again." Jaune called as Sirius saw this.

 _ **"Wait that's no Horror!"**_ Zaruba called as the armor blocked the attack and Indominus bit into the Paladin where the throat would be. The White suit of armor then began to slash on the mech cutting it to pieces as Indominus tore out its "Throat." Weiss looked to her new allies as the armor did a small cheer like movement like victory was there's while Indominus roared in triumph but soon Indominus smelled it as it turned and saw another Paladin appear with the ground shaking as it looked completely different from the others.

*end OST

Everyone was shocked to see this as the armor took a battle stance prepared to defend its master while Indominus growled manically at the Paladin. "You have got to be kidding me." Sun called as he really hated his job sometimes.

"Don't worry those two should help even out the playing fields." Akane said referring to Indominus and the Armor.

"She has a point." Sirius said as luckily they can fight big with big.

"Golden Knight Garo, Knight of Defense Gaia we will hold the defense here you two shall head to Darkus seal and stop Cinder and Flare from unleashing him Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba will join you soon I'll make sure of that." Akane said as the duo nodded.

"Alright." Sirius said before he and Jaune ran off to head to Darkus' seal.

(With Ruby)

Ruby was battling Neo as she used the Yaiba scythe to give her an edge considering Neo was a Madou Horror. Ruby slashed while the Yaiba Scythe while Neo bashed and stabbed with her parasol as both sides attempted to end the other. As she fought Neo jumped away before out of the blue Roman appeared and fired at Ruby. Ruby quickly used the Yaiba scythe blocked the attack and then deflect it as Roman was impressed. "Little Red, Little Red... You are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't you?" Roman said as he slammed his staff to the ground.

Meanwhile Neo was looking hungry, very hungry as she was looking at her communicating Madou Tool to hear Cinder's call on Roman because the hunger was driving her crazy.

"Do you know what you're doing? Without these ships, the Grimm will keep attacking vale, and the horror will just keep coming!" Ruby said to the bowl hat guy as he wave his cane around and said, "That the plan!"

Roman was about to do a quick shot at Ruby, trying to get her by surprise but fail, as Ruby deflected that shot as well back at him.

Neo came up from behind Ruby jumping over her as ruby try to slash at her, and hit her back, and soon the two engage in combat for a little bit as Ruby manage to push off the madou horror.

Neo and Roman stood by each other as Ruby question to Roman, "But why. What do you get out of it? You most likely are going to get eaten by the horrors!"

"You're asking the wrong questions Red. It's not what I have to gain. It's that I can't afford to lose! As well if I stick by Neo all the time, no black blooded creature will eat me," Roman said but what he didn't know that no normal horror would eat him… but the madou type would as she eye him like a piece of meat to eat.

Ruby didn't like this, she wanted to knock out Roman and fight neo, as going with her plan as she charged at the two, Neo got in front of her as she kick at her with Ruby slashing with Yaiba scythe canceling each other out, but with Neo's history of combat she was the first to recover as she got in front of Ruby, and use her Umbrella and throw up, and making her let go of her scythe making it flew back and stab in the ship away from Ruby reach, before getting kicked away to roman.

Roman saw an opportunity as he slam down his cane as it fire by itself sending it off at Ruby, as she acted fast pulling out Crescent rose II , and block the cane and hit it back as Roman grabs it and took aim and fire off a shot at Ruby once more.

Ruby flips back away from the two, as well dodging the shot, as she put away Crescent Rose II and reach for Yaiba scythe and held her ground. Ruby was at a disadvantage, with Roman helping Neo, she can't harm him like she would a horror, and Neo was powerful enough without going into her madou horror form.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know there's some bets you just don't take," Roman said as Neo rips off a strip of her skin on her arm as it heal right away, and the shin turn into a long bladed weapon.

Both slowly walk to Ruby planning on trying to end her right away as Roman went on saying, "Like it or not, the people who hired me are going to change the world. You can't stop' em. I can't stop' em! You know the old saying if you can't beat 'em-

Ruby had just enough of him as she use flame flash step and appeared before Neo slashing her away, sending her far back away from both her and Roman, taken by surprise as ruby was now on him as she use her scythe as leverage jumping in the air for a moment to raise her feet and said, "Hi-ya!"

Kicking Roman making get thrown off his feet and on his back, and his hat came and almost lost his cane. Ruby put her feet back down and said to Roman, "I don't care what you say! We will stop them, and I will stop you! Horror or not!" her resolve she in her eyes as they were glowing silver. "BET ON THAT!" Ruby called before charging at Roman with her Semblance keeping him on his toes. But Roman had the idea as he fired a shot and used his cane to spread the shot about causing Ruby to be knocked back. Roman then charged at Ruby before hitting her with his cane and followed it up by shooting her with it as luckily Ruby's Aura protected her.

"Ya got spirit red. But this is the real world!" Roman began as he hit Ruby with his cane. "The real world is cold!" He continued as he beat her down with his cane some more. "The Real world doesn't care about spirit!" Roman called only for Ruby to hit his leg knocking him back. "You wanna be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other huntsman in history!" Roman called as he then hit Ruby in the face with his cane.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best. Lie. Steal. Cheat. And Survive!" He called as he was about to finish Ruby but before Ruby could take out Crescent Rose II the Yaiba Scythe responded and flew torts Ruby before blocking Romans attack and stabbing into the ground. "What the heck?" He called as he looked to where it came from and saw no one.

(With Cinder)

Cinder arrived at the final door as Flare was there catching his breath as they were in a cave system under Beacon. "Oh is my savage brother out of breath?" Cinder asked as Flare the glared.

"Don't tease Ozpin set up traps for us you can thank me for your easy time getting though." Flare said as Cinder nodded and took out her Madou Tool and activated it before speaking into it.

"Neo." Cinder began knowing Neo will hear.

(With Neo)

Neo heard the call as she took out the Madou Tool just as Roman and Ruby were about to begin there next round. "Roman has served his purpose long enough you're free to devour him now." Cinder said making Neo smiled as her eyes glowed a demonic color.

"Finally." Neo said as she walked torts Roman with her parasols blade out ready to devour him.

As Roman was about to end Ruby before out of nowhere he felt a stab in his back as he screamed in pain and looked to see Neo was the one who stabbed him. "Neo what are you doing?" Roman demanded as she might have punctured a lung.

"Sorry Roman we never intended for you to live by the end of this but now that you've served you purpose I'm afraid you've been booed of the stage." Neo said as Roman was shocked that Neo talked and whenever she talked like that it meant someone was going to die. Neo then simply tapped Roman causing his soul to burst out as the body fell off the blade as Roman was shocked.

"Neo what are you!?" Roman asked as Neo looked.

"I was once human but Cinder turned me into this now I have the cravings of a Madou Horror and here I will carry out that desire." Neo said before she opened her mouth and sucked as Romans soul was sucked into Neo's mouth before in the end he was gone and the body turned to dust. On Neo's mouth was the blue liquid of Romans soul before she licked it up and smiled evilly as she finally got her meal.

Ruby took a battle stance as Neo looked to her and smiled. "Seems I get to devour a new born Makai Knight as well. I wonder what a female Makai Knight tastes like." Neo said as Ruby glared.

"Neo I will cut away your Inga!" Ruby said as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"I don't have any information on Madou Horrors Ruby sense they are normally created not summoned so this fight you only have the basic information of a Madou Horror."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby glared.

"Alright." Ruby said as Neo smirked.

"You will 'cut away my Inga?' Well come and try Ruby Rose... no Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." Neo said as Ruby was ready to fight. Neo went to her shoulder and ripped off her skin before the skin formed into two demonic Sai's to which Neo took a battle stance.

Neo then charged at Ruby but Ruby spun around and slashed at Neo's back as she hissed in pain as the cut was deep but luckily it was already healing. Ruby spun her scythe around as Neo kept attacking Ruby using the Sai's to try and stab her but Ruby blocked and dodged the attack as Ruby then cart wheeled away. Neo then opened her mouth and shot metal like spike palls at her which Ruby dodged and had to deflect one.

Neo then began her assault on Ruby again but this time more ferocious as Ruby looked for holes in her attacks and found one before slashing under Neo's hand and causing her to drop her weapon. Neo jumped back as she glared at Ruby as she looked at her hand and saw the cut was deep but healing. Neo then growled before dropping the Sai and pulling out a longer piece of skin and had it shift into a sword as she then crossed her arms as she wasn't going to let a newborn knight kill her. Neo the spread her arms apart as her body burst as she entered her Madou Horror form that looked like a manikin or porcelain doll of sorts as she took a battle stance and held the sword at the ready.

Ruby then had her scythe blade shift upward before cutting an energy circle which opened and in Ruby's place was Yaiba as Yaiba growled beast like and glared at Neo with her glowing silver eyes as she was ready to end this. Eclipse could sense it though now more clearly a power within Ruby was beginning to awaken and with enough of push it should fully awaken as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **'If I didn't know any better Ruby I would think you're my previous master reborn.'** _ Eclipse thought to herself as the previous Yaiba had the same power as the one awakening gradually with in Ruby.

Yaiba took a battle stance as she then charged at Neo to which Neo slashed at Yaiba but the Scorching Heat Knight blocked with her left arm and used the momentum to kick Neo away. When Neo regained herself Yaiba began slashing at Neo with attack after attack as Yaiba wasn't giving room for Neo to counter as Eclipse saw it Ruby was at the top of her game.

Yaiba then spun around catching Neo in her Scythe before throwing her to the side. Yaiba then charged at Neo before stabbing her in the gut as Neo as shocked. "H-how you didn't have this much power before. So how, where did you gain this power?" Neo asked as Yaiba looked.

"I have people I want to protect, and I'll keep protecting them till my last breath, after all someone I love is counting on me so I won't let him down!" Yaiba yelled before cutting Neo in two forcing her back to her human form as she looked at Yaiba as she reverted to Ruby. She then grabbed Ruby's arm and looked at her before smiling.

"Thank... you." Neo said before her arm went limp as Ruby was shocked.

 _ **"In the end she never wanted to be a Madou Horror and by the looks of it Roman and Neo must have cared for one another. Ruby its best to send her off as a Makai Priestess with a funeral fire even if it doesn't send her to a sacred place she at least deserves to be sent off in comfort."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded and took Neo's Madou Brush before placing her in a peaceful position commonly found on the dead at funerals. She then summoned her armor one more time and become Yaiba again as she was ready to send off Neo.

Yaiba then used her Madou Lighter and lit the Yaiba Scythe aflame before using the Madou Brush to channel the flame. Ruby was shown how to do this by Rachel and now it was coming in handy. The flame soon turned green as she then touched Neo's body with it before her entire body was caught aflame as Neo's body was being cremated. "Neo... I won't let anyone else be but through this." Yaiba said before reverting to Ruby.

That was when a Griffon crashed into the ship causing it to begin to blow up as Ruby looked and new she had to get off. By the time Neo turned to ash her ashes will be scattered by the wind so Ruby with one last prayer began to run off the ship after. As she ran she had the Yaiba scythe ready sense the armor should protect her when she lands on the ground before in the end she jumped off. As she fell and the docks of Beacon were coming into view Ruby then summoned her armor becoming Yaiba as Yaiba flipped in the air before landing on her feet in a crater as Yaiba then reverted to Ruby.

Ruby looked to the ship that would be Neo's tomb as she could still see the funeral flame burning as at least Neo would die as a human.

(In Vale)

The androids with Rachel's virus (going to say the green ones) has begun to assisted the Makai order group but they still need to pick up the slack, as Crow cut down many air born horrors, before reverting back to Qrow and pull his huntsman weapon in gun mode and fire on the Grimm on the ground.

Glynda was doing her best as well using all of her ability to help destroy many Grimms and horror as she can.

Zanga was jumping into the air slashing, cutting, hacking any horror and Grimms that came his way, even cutting a nevermore in half as the rest of its burn in a blue Makai flame.

From the smoke of General Ironwood ship as he walk out with coat destroy and his body was showing he wasn't completely flesh and blood as his right side show it was machine, looking at Red light Androids before changing his ammo, then began to shot them up with a grenade shot.

He shooting them up with his personal weapon as they blow up, and the rest were shot up by green light androids as Ironwood was surprise by this as he had no idea there were some that were on their side.

AS there seem to be no more as Ironwood said, "This area is secure."

As Qrow look his way as General iron spoken, "We need to…" The general stop as Qrow huntsmen weapon change to scythe mode.

Ironwood was surprise by Qrow sudden action and thought it was pointed at him as he said, "Qrow, this isn't my doing!"

Qrow did say anything as he just ran at him with his scythe making sparks on the ground, as Ironwood prepared to counter against the Makai knight/huntsman until Qrow jump pass him on the side, as Behind Ironwood was a griffin Grimm, that was about to eat the man, until Qrow came in and slash the Grimm in two, saving the General.

For a moment as Ironwood was surprise by that, as Qrow said, "You idiot. I know you didn't do this."

 _ **"Even I could have said that myself,"**_ Orva said as Qrow spoken, "Shut up Orva. No one asked you."

That was when Zanga landed and reverted to Cole as he looked to the group. "So what no General?" Cole asked as he was catching his breath. James began to get serious as he went over what they know.

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of my machines. And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda!" James began looking to Glynda. "Form up with the local Huntsman and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon." He said before turning to Qrow and Cole. "Qrow, Cole I'm leaving that up to you and my men. I still need to get to my ship." James said as they soon noticed the ship coming in for a crash as when it crashed it exploded as the four were shocked.

"Well it won't be much of a walk." Qrow said trying to lighten the mood. The Atlesian Knights were coming upon them as they were crippled but still operational as they attempted to finish the fight before they shut down.

(At Beacon)

The Auto Pilot White Fang Paladin charged at the group as Indominus and the Large Knight couldn't stay much longer sense they were running low on Aura as they then vanished. As the Akane was about to take a battle stance the Paladin soon short circuit and then fell on its face before sliding in front of the large group deactivated.

"That went better than I expected." Sun said as he was surprised to see this.

"Weiss!" Came Yang's voice as Weiss and Sun looked to see Beret and Yang running torts them as Weiss over exerted her Aura. "You're ok." Yang said happy to see she was fine. "Have you heard from Ruby?" Yang asked before a familiar voice was heard.

"Over here!" Ruby called as she came running in.

"Ruby you're ok!" Yang cheered as she hugged Ruby.

"Yang spine sour!" Ruby called before Yang let go.

That was when Rachel appeared as she came running in as she was catching her breath clearly having just fought a lot of Horrors and Grimm. "Hey what did I miss?" Rachel asked as Ruby walked over to Rachel and pulled out a Madou Brush before giving it to her. Rachel was confused for a moment before she looked at the brush and recognized it. "Wait this is Neo's." Rachel said before she put the pieces together.

"Yeah I had to defeat her, and I gave her a funeral flame." Ruby said as Rachel looked.

"What did she say before she died?" Rachel asked as she was being serious clearly wanting to hear of her old friend's fate.

"She said... thank you." Ruby said as Rachel looked before smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Even in the end... she was fighting and wanted to be cut down." Rachel said as she knew there was still some good in her old friend.

"Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." Akane said as Yang looked as Rachel was shocked.

"Who's the kid?" Yang asked as Rachel spoke up.

"Yang that's the Watchdog." Rachel said as Yang looked.

"She's kind of young." Yang said as Akan cleared her throat.

"Anyway Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba I have an assignment for you." Akane said as Ruby was shocked.

"Really in the middle of this." Ruby said motioning to the chaos happening around them.

"It involves this. With Cinder and Flare attempting to unseal Darkus I have already sent Garo and Gaia to corner them but they'll need help so I'm sending you." Akane said as Ruby sighed in defeat.

"Alright." Ruby said as Yang looked.

"Don't worry we'll hold down the fort till help arrives." Yang said as she then turned to Weiss. "Where's Blake?" Yang asked as Beret looked around.

"And where's Sliver?" Beret asked.

"Blake went chasing after an Alpha and some members of the White Fang." Weiss said before Rachel looked.

"Sliver went chasing after a trail of Inga they should be somewhere." Rachel said before Beret nodded.

"We'll go look for them." Beret said as everyone nodded to that Ruby used her semblance to begin running to Darkus' sealed chamber using Eclipse as her guide while Yang and Beret went looking for their missing teammates. Weiss of course just gave a thumbs up as she wanted to catch her breath.

(With Flare and Cinder)

The door burst open as Flare laughed his ass off as they were really here now. They began climbing the steps to the, alter as now that they had the key they can unseal Darkus and absorb his power. As they climbed the stairs to the alter they saw Darkus inside a blue lake surrounded by untapped Dust Crystals as inside the glowing blue lake Darkus laid in a fetal position shriveled up and dormant as the lake water was the seal as like the season the water changed with the season. But when they reached the top of the steps to their shock they were met with Ozpin as he had his soul metal sword at the ready.

"So one more Makai Knight stands in our way." Flare said as Cinder glared.

"I will not allow you to unseal this monster it was sealed here for a reason especially when it tried to set a foot hold here to usurp the Messiah." Ozpin aid as Cinder chuckled.

"We don't care about the Messiah now stand aside or my brother won't be able to control himself." Cinder said as Ozpin sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice." Ozpin said before drawing his sword and grasping it with both hands. He the raised it skyward before cutting an energy circle which opened into a portal. Soon Ozpin was donned in dark blue armor as the eyes were a soulless white as his simple sword have become a heavy scimitar, the armor like many Makai armors had a wolf motif but the fins were more like horns pointing forward as it gave it a more demon like appearance. This was the Flash Knight Lord as Lord then swiped his sword to the side creating a gust of wind as his symbol appeared behind I'm.

**LORD**

Cinder looked to Flare as she had his order. "Flare stall Lord here and give me time to perform the ritual." Cinder said as Flare smiled. But before Lord could attack Flare quickly became Zex and charged at Lord and pushed him off of the, alter to the far wall of the seal. Cinder walked over to the Alter and placed the Key on it as it began to float. Cinder then summoned talismans and set them at the right spot before sitting down and channeling the Fall Maidens power. Once she did that she began a long complex chant that would take her time to complete but as long as Zex kept Lord and any other Knight busy there plan will succeed.

(With Blake and Sliver)

Silver and Adam fought in a standstill seeing who was the better swordsman, but even the code of the blade wasn't Adam agenda as he pulled out his fire arm and fir a shot at Silver head, as he titled to the side, blocking a sword strike before dodging another fire shot.

Blake came in and try to help as she tackled Adam weapon hoping to push him back but it fail as Adam just hit her away, as Silver roar as Adam turn to the wolf Faunus as he hold his sword in a block motion as Silver clash against him even to push him across the room against the wall.

Adam grunted and said, "For a human boot licker, you're very strong."

"Been training most of my life, every damn day to be strong just to be who I am," Silver said as Adam head butted him a few times trying to push him off, but silver seem to take it with ease, as Silver head butted Adam back cracking his mask.

Adam growl as he shove off silver just for a moment to reach for his gun and fired into his leg point blank range.

Silver gritted his teeth in pain as it gave Adam enough to shove Silver off and slash his back as Silver did block it but the force of it he could hold back with now a bleeding leg, knock him against the wall and daze him greatly, that it would take a bit of time to recover from.

Adam raises his gun up to Silver and about to fire until Blake came out of nowhere and slash his gun out of his hand and try to strike him, but he block with his own sword and kicked her down again.

Blake now and tired, she could barely move ad Adam stood over her as he said, "This could have been our people's day, 'Our' day! Why can't you see that?!"

Blake try to get up and said, "I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake said as she turn her original weapon into gun mode and fire a few shot at Adam as he just block them with ease.

Adam held out his sword as he sheaths it back in as he said, "What you want is impossible!" After sheathing his weapon, he slaps Blake down. Adam stood over Blake as he said, "But I understand. Because all I want… is you, Blake." Blake try to point her weapon as Adam again only for Adam to kick her and her weapon away. "And as I set out upon the world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves..." Adam began as he then kneeled to Blake. "I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." Adam said as soon a familiar voice was heard.

"Blake! Sliver!" Yang called as she looked for her friends. Adam saw outside Yang shoot a White Fang member before a Horror showed up and Beret jumped in and cut it down. "Blake! Sliver! Where are you two?!" Yang called looking for them.

Adam looked to Blake as she was wide eyed. Originally he was going to kill Sliver first but in any good revenge go after the betrayers friends first, then there family as he smirked. "Starting with them." Adam said as he knew who to kill first.

(With Lord)

Lord fought Zex as Zex attacked wildly in his blood lust as Lord was more controlled and has years of experience under his belt. Lord was strong by Zex can match strategy and cunning with brute force and savage might as he attacked Lord as Lord jumped back and landed on a cave spike as Zex landed on an opposing spike.

"I heard what happened to your younger brother. You have my condolence but I cannot allow you to carry out your revenge on people who had nothing to do with it." Lord said as Zex growled before jumping at Lord and slashing at him but Lord blocked the attack with ease as Zex flew to another spike.

"Me and Cinder once thought of revenge but now we don't give a rats a** anymore all we want is the power and show the Makai Order that humanity be it Faunus or human aren't worth protecting." Zex said as Lord sighed.

"Then I am sorry for this." Lord said before charging in. But Zex was ready before he used his shield to block Lords' attack before pushing him away and then chasing after him before stabbing him in the gut causing him to yell in pain.

"Well I'm not." Zex said before lifting Lord up and throwing him to the wall before stabbing him again." in the shoulder for good measure. "You're boring me now." Zex said before disengaging his armor as Lord reverted to Ozpin.

"Now I'm going to get a front row seat to Darkus' unsealing." Flare said before jumping to the Alter.

(Back with Blake and Sliver)

Adam pulled out his sword and stabbed Blake in the gut as she yelled in pain catching Yang's attention as well as Berets as they looked shocked. Yang saw the blood dripping from Adam's sword before Yang got angry. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yang yelled as she was ready to kill.

"Yang control yourself." Beret said seeing Adam was trying to edge her on.

"No... Please..." Blake said reaching out for them.

Yang got angry as her hair was now burning yellow before with her semblance charged at Adam but Adam was prepared as he slashed at Yang coming up behind her as Yang was shocked. Beret was wide eyed as Yang's right arm came off as Sliver came too and saw this as he was shocked to see this as well. As Yang hit the floor she lost consciousness as Sliver was angry as was Beret.

(With Ozpin)

Ozpin began to lose consciousness as he prayed that hope still shined bright.

(With Sirius and Jaune)

Sirius and Jaune arrived near Beacon Cliffs as they looked behind them and saw Ruby in a flurry of Rose Pedals catching up to them. "What took you so long?" Sirius asked as Ruby looked as she was catching her breath.

"Hey don't blame me I had to take short breaks between here." Ruby said as Jaune looked.

"Let's go after them then, we need to stop them here before it's too late." Jaune said as Sirius nodded.

"Couldn't agree more." Sirius said before the trio charged into the cave to go after Cinder and Flare.

(Back with Adam)

As Adam was coming torts Yang he swung his sword a bit ready to end her but then Beret and Sliver appeared as they stood in his path as behind them he saw Blake who was glaring and growling at him. "Why must you hurt me, Blake?" Adam asked as Beret and Sliver held a battle stance with Sliver having a makeshift bandage on his leg.

"Blake, take Yang and the other half of her Gauntlet and run." Sliver said as Beret spoke next.

"We'll hold him off." Beret said as Blake run and grabbed the Ember Celica R allowing the severed arm to fall out before she began to run. Adam attempted to give chase but Sliver and Beret stopped I'm.

"If you want to hurt them you'll have to go through us." Sliver said as Adam was angry before his hair and sword glowed red. But when he tried to attack Sliver beat him to the draw as Beret then copied the ability before his hair glowed Red as his spears blade did as well before hitting Adam and knocking him back.

"So there is a Semblance like yours out there." Adam said as Beret glared.

"We won't let you get past us." Sliver said as Beret agreed.

"Then be the first of Blake's loved ones to die!" Adam roared before charging at them but the two then blocked the attack before they began their fight. Stabs, slashes, punches, and even kicks were sent as Adam fought two opponents at once. Beret had the advantage in range but Adam fixed that with his sheaths gun but Sliver came and attacked him from close range so right now Adam had to duel wield if he wanted to win.

Sliver came and punched Adam as when Adam regained himself Beret came over Sliver and hit him with his spear, followed by Sliver with a swift kick. Adam got angry and began firing at them to keep their distance. Sliver and Beret quickly dodged to the side before getting in close and Sliver disarmed Adam of his gun. When Adam tried to slash at them Beret came and used his staff to knock his sword out of his hand.

"Surrender." Beret said as he and Sliver pointed the blades of their weapons at Adam.

"Never." Adam said as he glared at them.

Adam then did a spin kick knocking Sliver and Beret back as when Adam was back on his feet he pulled out a dagger to which Beret and Sliver recognized as a sealing dagger.

"Where did you get that?" Sliver asked as he had a feeling as to what Adam was about to do next.

"Cinder gave it to me the reason I'm telling you this is because your about to die." Adam said as he prepared to stab himself with it.

"Don't Adam if you do that you will turn into something demonic!" Beret called as Adam chuckled.

"Words of a bluff." Adam said as before they could stop him Adam stabbed his chest with the dagger causing it to glow an unholy color. Adam of course began to scream in pain as the Horror inside the Dagger was entering his body as he felt like he was dying inside. It was soon that Adam's mask shattered as his form changed to that of a Horror that looked like a demonic Minotaur.

 _ **"This is bad."**_ Uruba said as Sliver looked as he held his sword at the ready.

"Well ready for one more fight?" Beret asked as Sliver nodded.

"You know it." Sliver said with a smirk as it was time to cut down this Horror.

The Minotaur horror roar out as the two knights step up as Beret said, "Leader of the white Fang Adam, the moment you let the horror possess you, your soul became damn." With what little humanity left within the beast that was once Adam seems to be understand very little.

AS Silver held his sword out as he said, "For your crime against harming innocent people, our cutting our friends arm off, and every family you hurt, we will cut down your Inga… FOR GOOD!"

The Minotaur horror roar out and charged at the two knights. AS they raise their weapon and cut and energy circle, With Beret spear raise above his head and Silver around his being.

Dan and Baron came into place of the two knights as they charged at the Minotaur horror as they jump into the air, and both knight gave a slash at the horror.

Cutting off the horns of the beast, the horror roar in pain, Dan and Baron turn around as did the horror now anger as it entire being turns red, with Dan body turning red as well, and Baron body cover in electricity.

The two side came a mad dash at each other, as both knight gave a battle cry, Baron came under and stab up into the Minotaur abnormal as he said, "That for Blake!" before ripping it out as black blood came out onto the ground. Dan stab into the join air of the elbow, and flick of the staff cut off the lower arm of the horror the horror cry in pain as Dan said, "And that was for Yang."

The two knight backed the away from the horror as it was going crazy swinging it one arm now trying to hit either knight, as both looked at each other as they gave a nod, meaning 'It's time to finish it.'

The two knight ran to either side of the Horror Minotaur, as they stood in place, using what time they got left of their armor and Semblance, Dan and Baron charged at the horror one last time, and they both cut the horror in half with their weapon touching each other for a moment as they retreated back.

Both knight stood on either side of the Minotaur horror as it stood silent for a moment, before its upper body fell back, and the lower fell forward, and soon the blood, and the Minotaur horror vanish in the dark mist being seal within the spear and sword.

The horror is sealed, and Adam was gone.

(Trio knights)

Sirius, Jaune, and Ruby reach Emerald forest Clift side as they look down to it, Sirius spoken up saying, "The temple is the clear path we got, so Ruby, Jaune, when we reach the forest ground, we stick together and run as fast as we can. Everyone is counting on us."

Ruby nodded as well Jaune as he said, "Right, let's go then."

Everyone came to the launch pads, and it was amazing those things are still there, as Sirius ruby and Jaune all stood on one, Sirius pull out a fan he had on him and said, "At least you won't be wasted in vain."

Throwing it at the launch port control as it hit the red button that says, 'Launch all'.

Ruby, Jaune, and Sirius got launch from the pads and into the forests straight to the temple.

The trio ran as fast as they could as it wasn't long until they arrived at the temple and entered the cave system. They quickly saw the trail of destruction which was clearly left by Flare before Sirius pointed with Zaruba. "Zaruba!" Sirius called as Zaruba spoke.

"I have a trail looks like where this trail of destruction leads we can catch up to Flare with ease." Zaruba said as Sirius nodded before they began to give chase. As they ran Ruby knew if they want to keep Darkus sealed they had to defeat Cinder and Flare. This was there last line of defense and if they failed her, everyone is doomed.

Jaune's thoughts were riddled with Pyrrha wondering why she was upset before the match and why she looked guilty. He wanted to approach her but he was sealing Gates at the time so h wasn't much help. As Jaune ran he gripped the Gaia sword knowing everyone even the Gaia's of past are counting on him so Jaune wasn't going to let them down.

Sirius thoughts though were on defeating Flare and Cinder here and now. He had duties as one who protects and he was intent of fulfilling them. He mother and his father entrusted the future to him and he didn't know how long it would take but he knew without a doubt one day the Grimm will be defeated and humanity will be able to live in relative peace while the Makai Order handles the Horrors.

They all agreed that the world was counting on them as they ran as fast as they could adrenaline keeping them moving. It was when they arrived at the final door Sirius looked. "Are you guys ready?" Sirius asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah of course." Jaune said as Ruby looked.

"I'm ready now let's go take down Cinder and Flare." Ruby said as Sirius nodded.

The group the opened the door as they then walked in and saw Ozpin unconscious near the wall as they were shocked. "Professor Ozpin!" Sirius called as he checked on him.

"Don't worry about me..." Ozpin was able to get out. "You must hurry there ritual is almost complete." Ozpin said as Ruby looked and saw the key as it had grown to rival the Dragon as it floated above the lake.

"Alright." Sirius said as Eclipse saw the key.

 _ **"They key is a lot larger then I remember."**_ Eclipse said before the trio of Knights ran up the steps to find Cinder and Flare standing there. Cinder held her arm up keeping the key in the air as she then turned to the trio as Flare smiled insanely.

"So you finally made it but you're a bit late the ritual is practically complete." Cinder said as Flare laughed. "Once I drop this key Darkus will awaken and be unsealed and soon me and Flare will absorb him and become all powerful." Flare said as the trio were silent. "What no comeback, no witty response, or are you here to grovel for mercy after all Sirius you did enter Lost Soul Beast because of me." Cinder said as Sirius glared.

"We'll stop you Cinder you can count on it." Sirius said as he pointed the Garoken at her.

"Ooh and how can you do that? I have the fall Maidens power and I can easily bring forth Darkus now." Cinder began but before she could continue Sirius came charging faster than Flare could react and stabbed Cinder in the gut.

"Cinder!" Flare called as Cinder looked as she felt the burn on Soul Metal inside her.

"That won't help you Makai Knight." Cinder said before lowering her arm as the key then began to fall into the lake.

"No!" Ruby called as the key slammed in as inside the lake a red eye behind a human looking Grimm mask opened as a giant arm shot out and punched its way to the surface as the arm was the first thing to shoot out. The cave began to shake as spikes and boulders began to fall down as Darkus has awoken.

Sirius took the Garoken out of Cinder as he tried to hold on but Flare came in and knocked Sirius back from his sister as Darkus had awoken.

(On the surface Beacon)

The Beacon school grounds began to shake as Sun was trying to figure out what was going on. "What now?" Sun asked s the Dragon flew around the tower. It was then that from under Beacons courtyard a black arm covered in bone like armor shot out and began to suck in all the airborne Grimm and Horrors into it as another shot out and did the same.

"No... We were too late." Rachel said as Beret was attending to Yang but even he was visibly shocked.

"SHIT!" Sliver cursed as medic attended to his leg.

It was then that the courtyard and some of the school itself burst out as from it a giant creature with pitch black sink, bone armor with Makai symbols on it, and a human looking mask with red eyes burst out as people everywhere took cover. This was Darkus as he roared in triumph as he was finally free after centuries sealed up he was free. Sirius was on a roof knocked out as he had felt the full force of this, Ruby was under some rubble as not to far away, was the Yaiba scythe as a bit away was Jaune as he was unconscious as well but still had the Gaia sword.

Darkus roared as it was free and it was savoring its freedom before it began to feed to replenish its strength. For now it was just savoring its freedom as a dark aura surrounded its body.

Cinder and Flare smiled as they saw this before Cinder. "At last, this is the beginning of the end." Cinder said as Flare laughed insanely as they had finally done it. Darkus was free and now the world will feel there wrath.

(To Be Concluded)

ESKK: Wow longest chapter ever. Now then you all know the drill leave a review and look forward to the end.


	27. Chapter 21 Every Ending is a Beginning

Garo SSBR of Makai

ESKK: Hey final chapter. Wow my fist completed story. This is one for the history books. Anyway before we start I would like to thank you all for putting up with me and sticking with me to the end. Now then stay tuned because after this I will be posting a challenge out to those who have read this that are writers. Anyway please enjoy and in the words of the deceased Spock. Live long and prosper.

(Start)

With the Rise of Darkus, he was look all around him to see the horror and Grimm, even the few hunters and people around as soon enough he started to suck up everything.

The Grimm hear their master calling and came willingly being absorb back into their creator, the horror roar out as they try to escape but failed greatly as they turn into a black matter and soon became absorbed into Darkus.

The few hunter and huntress, the military personal, and innocent people that were in the area that got caught in the current of the pull scream out before they burst in blood and were mix in with the black matter of horror and Grimm's.

Mercury was still recording, but he drop the scroll to the frighten site he saw before him as he see Darkus, the demon beast that ruby had said to him, he knew they were going to unleashed the dragon but this is unreal, as Mercury was about to run away, he soon was caught in the current as well, as was lifted in the air and scream out, going over roof tops, he grab hold of an old T.V antenna holding on for his life.

As people, Grimm's, and horror were getting sucked in, a griffon Grimm hit the lower of the antenna, it broke and Mercury eyes widen to that as he was about to die, being pulled in the current, as he was just a moment of a way of turning into blood, a chain with a blade it in, came up to Mercury fast and attach to his bionic legs.

Being halted in mid-air, Mercury look and saw the chain as he knew only one person who had such thing as he follow it and saw Emerald down below someone out of the reach of the current that was pulling everyone in.

Emerald using a light post to hold the chain on, as she started to pull Mercury out of the current using every strength she got even using her Aura.

Mercury may have not much like Emerald but he seem happy to see her, but he knew she wasn't strong enough to pull him out.

Using the force of the current to swing his body around in the air, he fire a shot in the opposite direction of the current and pulling off a Yang as he shot his way out of the pulling force.

Emerald pulled a the same time Mercury shot, and bit by bit, he was pull in as he fell down on the ground hard as he groin and said, "Ow."

"Mercury!" Emerald called out as she gotten to her partner side as he said, "Hey… how the hell did you get out, your semblance was seal wasn't it?"

Emerald nodded and said, "Someone let me out early for good behavior." Which wasn't far from the truth as the two teacher from the Makai order release her and telling her to get out of here before it was too late, and she saw why the moment she left the stadium and gotten to ground level, to the time Darkus came forth.

Lifting her partner up as he took, but he fell down with Emerald to catch him. Looking down at his leg to see a set spot as he said, "Crap, the hydraulics burst, I'm going to be dragging my leg now."

Emerald growl as she said, "One head ache after another." The two struggle to get away and get to a safe zone, hopefully out come out alive till everything's over.

(With Sirius)

Sirius came too as he looked and saw Darkus has been unleashed as he felt sore but he could ignore that. As Sirius saw the people, Grimm, and Horrors being devoured he looked was surprised to see it was able to devour so many things at once. "Is this Darkus' power?" Sirius asked as he soon saw Ruby and Jaune. "Ruby!" Sirius called as he ran to her and helped her out of the rubble.

"Are we dead?" Ruby asked as Sirius helped her up.

 _ **"Not even close flower girl."**_ Eclipse said as Jaune hefted himself up as his head was bleeding.

"Is this all we're able to do?" Jaune asked as Darkus was devouring. That was when Zaruba noticed something as Sirius saw it too.

 _ **"Looks like it still has some of the injuries from its battle before being sealed it seems that though the damage is small we can still hurt it."**_ Zaruba said as Jaune looked.

"That's good right?" Jaune asked as Sirius nodded.

"Yes it means we can still fight." Sirius said as he drew the Garoken.

"How sad." Came Cinders voice as Sirius looked as well as Ruby and Jaune and they saw Cinder. "It seems even the Messiah's mask isn't as invincible as it was made to believe." Cinder said as she sat on a pillar looking at her blood that was spilled during her and Sirius's brief confrontation.

"That means you two aren't invincible either." Ruby said as Cinder smirked.

"Perhaps but very soon I will be." Cinder said before taking out a forbidden Madou Tool. "With this I and Flare shall become invincible at this very moment! We will be at the level of gods!" Cinder said but when she tried to activate it but Darkus glowed and destroyed it causing the tool to shatter.

 **"Pathetic cockroach do you honestly believe yourself capable of holding even a fraction of my power."** Darkus said to Cinder as Ruby was shocked. **"You are merely an insect to me trying to grasp power that wasn't your to claim. Though you have released me I shall reward you for your effort with a front row seat to my rise."** Darkus said before he grabbed Cinder who was now struggling to get free.

Darkus then from his body summoned a Grimm that grabbed Cinder and restrained her as Darkus looked. **"Though in this age my current form is insufficient what I desire is the body of a Makai Knight."** Darkus said as Flare was pissed.

"Let her go!" Flare yelled as he tried to attack Darkus but his weapons did nothing. Darkus looked to Flare a he was intrigued by him a Horror who was able to retain a Makai Armor from his human days. Yes that Horror will serve perfectly as his new vessel.

 **"Hmm you will do just fine as a vessel."** Darkus said before turning into dust causing Flare to fall.

"Oh no!" Sirius called but it was too late Darkus began entering Flare's body. When Flare landed he began to scream in pain as it felt like his body was burning but at the same time he was being devoured from the inside out. Flare began to vomit blood as Cinder saw Flare was in unimaginable pain as she tried to move from this new born Grimm's grip.

"Flare!" Cinder called as Flare's body soon began to morph a little as energy built up around him. The energy soon burst out as Sirius, Jaune, and Ruby shielded themselves from the light and held on from the winds. Once it died down the massive Horror was gone as Flare was kneeled down. Flare then stood up as his body now had bone armor around it as any skin that showed was pale white with red veins in them. When Flare showed his face his face was covered in a Grimm Mask far more demonic then anything the White Fang could come up with.

'Flare,' looked at his hands inspecting them as his fingers now had claws on them as he smiled. **"Yes... this will do, this will do quite nicely."** Flare said in Darkus' voice as he liked this new body.

Darkus looked to Sirius before chuckling. **"So it appears the Golden Knight stands against me once again you're a lot younger than your predecessor."** Darkus said as Sirius looked.

"We'll cut down your Inga." Sirius said as Darkus then looked at Ruby and took notice to her Silver Eyes before scowling.

 **"So that clan still exists to this day, that wretched clan of silver eyed warriors that had birthed Yaiba."** Darkus said as Ruby looked.

"What?" Ruby asked she was confused.

 **"That clan, that disgusting Silver Eyed Clan I recognize those eyes anywhere, the ones who had dared oppose me all those centuries ago time and time again to the point they created Yaiba!"** Darkus growled as it was clear he and Ruby had some sort of history all because of her eyes.

"What is he talking about?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"I'll explain another time right now we must focus."**_ Eclipse said as Darkus growled.

Sirius and Jaune then charged in as Darkus didn't move before out of his vessel a bone shield appeared melding with Zex's shield before he blocked both attacks with ease. Sirius was shocked as Darkus smirked before summoning a Goliath head which then bashed the two away as they slid on the ground near Ruby.

"That hurt." Jaune said as he got up as Darkus pulled out Zex's sword as he smirked at the two.

 **"Pathetic."** Darkus said as he glared at the two. He then looked to the sword as he smirked smelling the blood of humans that tainted it.

Ruby looked over to Yaiba scythe, as she use her semblance to reach over to it, Darkus was there already and smack her away as he said, **"I will not allow that cursed knight to come."**

Ruby got up a little straggly as Darkus walks over to her, until Sirius battle cry out as Darkus turn and block Sirius sword strike with Zex sword.

Sirius keep going with his strikes but Darkus seem to be stronger than him and just as fast. Darkus toyed with him for a moment before he clash again Sirius sword before kicking him away into the side of a pillar.

Jaune came up with his shield up and bash it against Darkus, barely moving an inch, as Jaune keep bashing him, Darkus took a root stands and held it as Jaune did once more, Darkus didn't move at all, and then strike against Jaune shield making him fly back over a fallen wall.

Darkus turn to Ruby only to get a shot in its face as his head was turn to one side and smoking.

Ruby held out Crescent Rose II in rifle mode and fire upon Darkus. AS each hit push Darkus back bit by bit, until he held up the shield for once to block the incoming shots.

Ruby keep a steady stream of shot at Darkus to keep him back but he walk up to Ruby with the shield in front of him to have taken less damage than he needed too.

Ruby saw her shooting at Darkus wasn't doing any more good and try something else. Switching to scythe mode, and fire a shot behind her sending forward out at Darkus at fast speed with her semblance making her faster than before.

Darkus try to strike at Ruby, until she show she was going pass him and over to her Scythe.

Reaching it and pulling it out gave it a spin around her, now showing she was ready to take on Darkus.

Darkus growl and said, **"You dare to stand before again, Yaiba. Once I'm through with this land, I will hunt down every last one of your people and kill them till there no more of your cursive silver eyes!"**

Charging at Ruby as she went against him and with Darkus power, all Ruby could do, is parry and dodge his attack, looking for an opening.

Sirius was back on his feet as he came up from the side of Darkus and strike at him only to block with his shield, then Jaune came in with his sword over his head and try to strike down on the horror, but he hit back with his shield.

Recover in air as Jaune saw he landed on his feet and said, "Nailed it!" Jaune went back at Darkus and join in the fight, soon all 3 knight were going at Darkus with everything they got.

As Darkus strike against one, they all cover for each other, speed, strength, and skill, it was going at a standstill for all of them.

(Meanwhile with the evacuees)

"This is getting bad." Beret said as he carefully helped load Yang up to the ship.

"Yeah and we can't do anything!" Sliver called as he was on the floor sitting as the bullet was removed from his leg.

"We have to do something." Weiss said as Akane looked to them.

"There's nothing we can do but believe in them and pray for victory." Akane said as Blake held Yang hand.

"So we can't do anything then." Beret said as Akane nodded. "Damn." Beret said as he really hated how fate was against them.

Weiss only watched a she saw the Knights battle Darkus with everything they had in them no doubt in hopes they may stand victorious.

(Back to the battle)

Sirius, Ruby, and Jaune surrounded Darkus as he scoffed at them clearly seeing they were relying on numbers to defeat him. "Guys throw everything you got at him from start to finish!" Sirius called as Jaune and Ruby nodded. Sirius was the first to summon his armor followed by Jaune, and finishing off was Ruby as now Garo, Gaia, and Yaiba stood in there respected places.

 **"Golden Knight, Knight of Defense, and Scorching Heat Knight, I will devour your light."** Darkus said with a glare as Garo glared.

"Now we will cut away your Inga!" Garo called before charging at Darkus and slashing at him.

Gaia came from above s Yaiba used her semblance and flame flash step and came at Darkus with the intent to kill. Blades clashed as it became a four way struggle with Garo, Gaia, and Yaiba trying to overpower Darkus as Darkus chuckled as them before sending out a burst of energy knocking them back with incredible power.

But when the smoke cleared Garo came charging in with a roar as he wasn't going to let Darkus win not by a long shot. Darkus clashed blades with Garo as they hacked and slash at each other as when there blades collided sparks came out. Both had the full intent to defeat the other as Gaia came and slashed at Darkus getting a blow on his back before Yaiba came from the air and slashed down on Darkus catching him by surprise.

Darkus growled in pain as he was clearly hurt before he sent Nevermore feathers at Garo, Yaiba, and Gaia's insignias knocking them back and disengaging the armors. **"I shall admit his I might have underestimated you."** Darkus growled as he used Flare's Semblance to absorb the Inga. **"But now I won't hold back anymore."** Darkus said as his form began to change. His body soon burst as he was now looked like an even more evil parody of Zex as this form of Zex's armor looked more organic as its mouth even moved like a Horror as the main difference was that this Zex now had a Grimm mask.

 **"Now the gloves are off Makai Knights, I shall take great pleasure in bludgeoning you and feeding you to my incarnations before I began to feast off the rest of this world."** Darkus said as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Sirius he's a walking gate. He's feeding of the Makai itself to heal and fuel his power!"**_ Zaruba called as Sirius took a battle stance.

 _ **"This is becoming bad."**_ Eclipse called as she could tell what was happening as well.

"Then let's hit him twice as hard!" Jaune called as the duo nodded as the trio once again summoned there armor as they couldn't afford to hold back either.

 **"Now then Makai Knight prepare to suffer the slowest most painful death ever!"** Darkus yelled as he was ready to kill them.

Gaia came up as he sheath his sword within his shield folding it up and turn it into a club as he gave it a good swing at Darkus, as he counter with a slash of his blade, as the two connect to each other, made a shockwave all around them cracking the ground as well.

Darkus let his blade side off, and went to grab Gaia's weapon, about to rip it out from his hands, Gaia release his sword as Darkus was caught off guard and didn't get either weapons before sending a bone sword strike at Gaia.

Gaia took the strike and held his ground, but groin in pain as he felt some of his rips cracked under the blow of the attack.

Darkus was about to go for another blow until he was meet by a barrages of bullets as Yaiba was moving all around in place using her semblance and Crescent Rose II in rifle mode and fired on Darkus at great speeds.

Darkus was taking a lot of damage, and was getting angrier as he unleashed a wave of power that blew back Gaia, and seem to have slow or stop every shot that came at him, before they fell down on the ground creating small explosion.

Yaiba herself was out of the range of the wave of power full force but that didn't mean she didn't felt it as she halted and try to keep her ground, before Darkus came up to her and use the club weapon and hit her away as she went flying back into a building that seem to collapse after she hit it.

Darkus blow out dust in his nose, but his attention was catch by the sound of a horse, a Madou horse to be exact. As he turn to see Garo riding on Gouten and going at him as Garoken turn into Zanbatō mode and coming in fast at Darkus.

Darkus his shield at him to halt Garo, but instead, Garo counter with his weapon as the two clash, making a another shockwave that seem to destroy the surrounding 10 yard radius, but knocking back Darkus.

Darkus is take up for a ride as Gouten lower its head to pick up the horror knight, holding on to the Madou horse as Garo punch the absolute crap out of Darkus trying to hurt him even more, as soon enough they came to somewhat standing building and crash into it.

Didn't end there as they keep going through wall after wall, then went back a round to do it again. Darkus had enough of this as he then forced down his legs on the moving Madou horse making spark from skidding on the ground.

Gouten Neigh as it slow down and stopped ad Darkus had full control now as he lifted up both the knight and the horse and throw them up and at a wall breaking throw and came to the outside area again somewhat away where they original were fighting at.

Gouten crash down with Garo thrown off both yelled in pain, with Gouten vanishing and Garo armor disengage as well leaving Sirius in place with lot of torn places on his duster and blood running down his arm.

(Evacuees site)

Soon enough almost everyone was on the transport, as Ozpin was being carry up to it by Peter Port and Oobleck as everyone saw this with Rachel saying, "Professors."

Akane look to the grope and said, "Everyone present. We must take leave now."

Pyrrha was shock to hear that as this was the last transport ship out of the area, and Ruby Jaune and Sirius wasn't back yet as Velvet spoken up saying, "But what about the others, Sirius, ruby and Jaune are still fighting."

Akane look to the Rabbit Faunus and said, "Nothing we can do, if they success or not we cannot stay here much longer. We must leave them behind."

Pyrrha could not accepted that as she look to where the 3 knights were fighting at, with a combine of foolish bravery, and to what her heart was telling her.

Pyrrha use her semblance to take her weapon given to her by Rachel and then she ran to the final battle as everyone saw this with Rachel saying, "Pyrrha, what are you doing?!"

"You'll only going to get yourself killed!" Ren said to his 2nd leader as Coco was about to go as well, until she was held back by the Mr. Port as she said, "Professor?"

"There nothing we can do to stop her, she has chosen her own fate," Port said as it sounded with a heavy heart.

Beret came up and said, "We can't leave now."

"Yes you will," Akane said as she took out her burst and then active a wall barrier that separated them from the battle, she no one else would follow or leave.

"But we can't just." Blake said before Akane cut her off.

"What these three decide here in their choice this is where they take hold of their fates. The fate of the world is now in their hands." Akane said as they then all loaded up into the airship.

(To the battle)

Sirius was once again up as Jaune slashed at Darkus who blocked with his shield. Jaune then saw a segment of the shield open to reveal an eye then then blasted a beam of energy at Jaune. Luckily Jaune's Aura protected him from a large amount of the beam but now it was low.

Ruby then charged in before using her Semblance to appear behind Darkus and slashed at his back. Darkus then turned and bashed Ruby away with his shield as Ruby hit the wall hard. Sirius the charged and slashed at Darkus as Darkus blocked the attack pushing Sirius away but Jaune picked up where Sirius left off getting a few slashes in before being knocked back, but Ruby then came in and picked up the slack as she spun her Scythe getting blows in with each swing.

Darkus had enough and released a burst of energy as he roared. The energy soon formed into the Dragons head and attached to Darkus shield. Darkus then shot a beam of energy at the three Knights who had to dodge and get cover. Every time the Beam hit something it was accompanied by an explosion as the three Knights took cover.

"We can't get close like this." Sirius said as Ruby looked at Jaune's shield.

"Hey Jaune how tough is your shield?" Ruby asked as she looked to Jaune.

"Tough enough you give Nora a run for her money, why?" Jaune asked remembering Nora hitting the shield during a spar.

"I need you to draw Darkus fire so we can get in close." Ruby said as an explosion hit as Jaune was shocked.

"You're joking." Jaune said as he knew what getting blasted at was like.

"You're the only one who can do it Jaune." Sirius said as Jaune sighed.

"Fine." Jaune said as he then jumped out of cover. "Hey Darkus over here!" Jaune called before he summoned forth his armor and becoming Gaia just as Darkus fired a shot but missed.

Gaia then charged forward with shield raised as the blasts hit the shield repeatedly as it pushed back a bit but Gaia kept charging forward. Sirius and Ruby took the chance to move as they charged forward using any cover they could find to get close. Darkus then raised the level of his beam and fired but as Gaia reverted to Jaune he kept charging forward using his Aura to help as he charged forward.

Once Jaune was close Sirius and Ruby jumped up from behind him and summoned there armors becoming Garo and Yaiba once more before doing a cross slash on Darkus injuring him as he was sent back. Garo then charged forward as he slashed at Darkus as Darkus then caught the attack before Gaia out of nowhere struck at Darkus causing the Horror to roar in fury.

Grimm spikes came forth from Darkus and shot them out to all the knights as they got hit by them. As they didn't pierce the armor, it did hit them hard.

With Gaia as the few spikes that hit him, hit his side as well and may have made it worst as a small sound of bone snapping came as Gaia eyes widen in pain.

Falling back as all three knight, became more hurt from the attack as their armor disengage once more leaving everyone down for the moment as Darkus slowly walks up to them as he said, **"You 3 are nothing compare to the ones that seal me years ago. You're all weak, foolish, and years too early to think you 3 can stop me."**

Raising Zex sword as he was about to kill them, a shield came at his head dazing him for a moment as he grunted, and turn to see who throw that, and saw Pyrrha standing there with her weapon in hand and her shield as it return to her with her semblance as she said to Darkus, "Leave them alone!"

 **"A huntress… how nice of you to join us… not really,"** Darkus said as Jaune look up and said, "P-Pyrrha!?"

Sirius and Ruby got up and saw her as well as Ruby said, "Pyrrha, what are you doing here?"

"Get out of here before he kills you!" Sirius warned as he tries to get up.

Darkus wasn't much impress with the young huntress, but he would not let her get away hitting him. As he wanted to try something new as reach for a bone fragment on his being before he throw it down and soon the bone piece started to grow and change before it became a new type of Grimm creature, to be a Grimm/Horror hybrid of sort as to the head piece of it looks somewhat like Zex head piece

 **"Kill her, show no mercy,"** The new Grimm/Horror hybrid roar out and charged at Pyrrha as he took action as she change her bladed weapon into a gun and fired on it, even with Rachel new upgrades, it seem to do little damage to the new hybrid.

Pyrrha then used her semblance of polarity and used the surrounding metal to skewer the Grimm Horror hybrid but it didn't deter it. Pyrrha saw the beast glare at the metal pieces before it ripped it out of its body as it came closer. But as it was about to charged powerful beam to blow a limb off Pyrrha summoned metal around her to surround the point where the beam would come out and seal it tight. The beam had already charged as the Grimm Horror hybrid attempted to get the metal off its head but it was too late.

The Grimm Horror blew up its own head using its own power by accident as Darkus chuckled. **"Seems its true you are not a champion for nothing."** Darkus said as he walked torts Pyrrha who was taking a battle stance. **"But like most humans you have a fatal weakness."** Darkus said as he glanced to Jaune for a moment. Pyrrha looked also with worry as Darkus found her weakness. **"That weakness is the human heart."** Darkus said before summoning a bone spear and throwing it at Jaune causing Pyrrha to react as she couldn't repel it away so she did the first thing that came to mind.

Jaune shielded his eyes expecting the end but instead he heard the sound of flesh being skewered but no pain. As Jaune looked he saw Pyrrha had stopped the bone spear using her own body as a human shield as she was stabbed through the chest as blood dripped from her body and the spears tip.

Pyrrha glared at Darkus as she looked to him. "Tell me do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha struggled to ask as Darkus smirked at her.

 **"Yes I do."** Darkus said as Pyrrha got her answer.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune called as Pyrrha turned to the group and smiled to them as blood dripped from the side of her mouth.

Ruby was wide eyed to this as was Sirius was Darkus laughed at them. Pyrrha's body began to turn to ash as her body vanished leaving behind her head piece as all was wide eyed to this.

"PYRRHA!" They all called as Ruby's eyes soon released a large amount of energy as Eclipse knew what this was.

 _ **"The time has come."**_ Eclipse said as the silver light was so bright even Darkus had to shield his eyes.

 **"No it can't be!"** Darkus called recognizing this power.

When the light died down Garo, Yaiba, and Gaia stood in Sirius, Ruby, and Jaune's place respectively as they weren't done there as the silver light of Yaiba's eyes were glowing bright. Then Garo's golden light began to shine bright as it seep to Gaia and Yaiba as when Yaiba and Gaia took a battle stance they turned gold in the color scheme of Garo as soon energy built up on their backs as armor reconfigured into some sort of thruster before silver energy burst out taking the forms of divine/heavenly wings. As they all took a stance with a new Makai Symbol appearing behind him with a light of silver and gold.

 _ **GARO DIVINE SILVER WARRIOR**_

Yaiba took her stance as she glared at Darkus who was shocked to see this when Yaiba was accompanied by a new Makai Symbol of Silver and Gold.

 _ **YAIBA GOLDEN SILVER WARRIOR**_

Gaia was pissed a he glared at Darkus with an intensity that matched the golden radiance he gave of. A new symbol like his allies appeared behind him as it shared the same light as Darkus was shocked to see this.

 _ **GAIA GOLDEN SILVER WARRIOR**_

Darkus was shocked to see this as it even showed on his face from above even Cinder was shocked at this. **"Impossible."** Darkus said as he stepped back. **"This is impossible how can lowly humans even one from that clan access so much power."** Darkus said as Garo glared.

"We are Makai Knights." Garo began as he glared at Darkus.

"We have inherited the blood and power to seal you Horrors but also the emotions that our ancestors and predecessors had once felt." Gaia continued as he glared.

"We are ones who protect so we won't let you hurt anyone else like you did to Pyrrha and all those people who were trapped here!" Yaiba growled as there power had reached its peak.

 **"I will not allow you to stand in my way Makai Knights!"** Darkus roared as his Zex form soon took on a more demonic form as demonic wings sprouted from his back. Clearly Darkus wasn't taking any chances with this new form as Darkus now towered over the three knights before he began to take flight **. "I will destroy that disgusting light if it's the last thing I do!"** Darkus roared as the three knights glared as they weren't going to let Darkus intimidate them.

"Not in this or any lifetime!" Sirius called before the silver wings moved with the same movement as Angel wings before they flew up and met Darkus on even playing fields.

Darkus roar out using his power and summon forth an army of Inga Horrors as the 3 knight stair down at the army of horrors as Garo said, "They will not save you, DARKUS!"

All of them charge at great speeds and cut down every horror that gotten in their way as Yaiba using her Semblance with flame flash step and appeared all around like there were many of her (Ichigo bankai movement), cut and slashing every horror until there was just her.

Gaia roar out as headed straight at them as he slash, stab, even grabbing one and throw it at many other to throw them off their flight as Gaia came in and cut through all of them.

Garo lastly, coming in fast as many horror came at him as he charged straight at Darkus as he spoken, "If all of you won't move, then I will cut you all down!"

Bursting in a green flames as he charged at all the horrors passing them all while using his quick draw skill as the trail of horror he left behind burst in flames.

Hundreds of bursting green flames follows Garo as he came at Darkus with everything he got.

Darkus growled before he, flew at Garo at great speeds.

The two clashes, even if Darkus was bigger, and demonic looking Garo seem too stood even with him, clash at each other as they soon flew up to greater highest, higher than Beacon tower could reach.

Garo did a 'Barrel Roll' to dodge incoming nevermore feather, as his sword send an moon wave slash of Makai flames at Darkus, for him only to dodge it barely.

Darkus try to fly higher to get an advantage over Garo, as he stop and look down to see where he was at, he didn't see him but he hears a battle cry as he looked around to see where it was at, then look to the moon as the light of over cover Garo greatly to surprise Darkus.

Stabbing into Darkus then both of them started to plummet down fast. Garo roared as he slashed at the Horror as his energy wings flapped to push himself back as Garo glared as Darkus then crashed. From the smoke Darkus roared and charged at Garo but Garo smirked before out of nowhere Gaia appeared as he blocked Darkus' charge. As Gaia held back Darkus he used the momentum of the force and threw Darkus away from him as from below Yaiba flew at Darkus and slashed at him creating a deep gash.

 _ **"That's it the faster and harder we hit him the more Inga he uses up to heal."**_ Zaruba said seeing the weakness.

 _ **"Keep pounding on him!"**_ Eclipse called as she saw what Zaruba saw.

 **"Damn you Makai Knights!"** Darkus roared as he charged at them in a blind fury but the three Knights were ready before they slashed at Darkus and pushed him back with great force.

"Guys lets finish this!" Garo called as everyone could agree it was time to finish this fight.

"ALRIGHT!" Both Gaia and Yaiba called before all three of them flew in different direction till they formed a triangle with Darkus in the center.

 **"Give up!"** Darkus yelled as Garo glared.

"We should be telling you the same thing." Garo said as he glared at Darkus.

 **"Don't you see the war with the Horrors and Grimm is eternal!"** Darkus called as Garo glared.

"Perhaps but even if I fall another Knight will simply pick up my sword and continue my fight, and another, and another after him!" Garo called as he glared at Darkus.

"So long as Makai Knights and Makai Priest continue to fight as ones who protects alongside the huntsman we will never give up the fight!" Gaia called as Yaiba continued.

"And one day, and we don't know when but one day the Grimm will stop rising so we may point our blades at the true enemy to mankind, you Horrors!" Yaiba called before it was time to finish this fight.

Garo became aflame with a green flame, as Gaia then burned with a blue flame, and finishing off was Yaiba and her crimson flame as they burned bright. The three knights then charged one after the other striking Darkus as Gaia cut Darkus through the waist, followed by Yaiba through the torso, and finishing off was Garo cutting Darkus straight in half. When they came through and the three knights landed on the ground, the three Knights flame went out along with the silver energy showing there armor had made wing like designs to power the wings as Darkus glared.

 **"You fool... you are fighting for a lost cause."** Darkus struggled as Garo looked.

"Even if that is so... it's better than allowing you Horrors to do as you please." Garo said as Darkus glared before Darkus went wide eyed.

Darkus then began to scream in pain as he then turned to black smoke and began being sealed in the individual weapons as now the day was won. Darkus has been cut down as the three Knights looked and saw the transport flying about with their allies as they had finally did it.

That was when the side of the transport blew up as luckily it could still fly but from it a familiar figure entered as it seemed to have a certain target.

(Transport)

Akane, Beret, and Rachel stood ready as the figure left a trail of blood which evaporated into black mist not long after as everyone kept their distance. "Get out of my way!" The figure roared in a familiar voice summoning powerful winds to blow the Makai Trio away before she went to the med bay and saw Yang there with bandages on her stub with some blood coming out as no doubt the medicine ad her aura were already doing all it can to seal the wound. The figure grabbed Yang before ripping the IV drip out and slung her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes before summoning demonic wings and flying out.

(Later at the docks)

The three knights were weakened as they struggled a bit to get to the docks where they found Yang lying there knocked out but breathing and saw Cinder standing over Yang with her swords and a made look in her eyes. "Yang!" Ruby called as Sirius and Jaune could barely stand up.

"Too bad Scorching Heat Knight! You couldn't save the magnet girl and now even though you defeated Darkus you can't save your sister!" Cinder laughed as she has clearly lost it. "You took my brother... so I take your sister. Fair trade isn't it?" Cinder asked as she then laughed insanely as Sirius and Jaune looked knowing this was Ruby's fight.

"I... I won't let you take away my sister!" Ruby roared before forcing her body to move as she charged at Cinder who was also exhausted as the outside world no longer mattered to them. They clashed blades as they had no aura left to use there semblance or any of their special skills as when there blades collided they sent each other back only for Ruby to come in for the attack as Cinder blocked the attack with one blade and used the second backhand and attempt to slash at Ruby.

But Ruby leaned back as she avoided the slash as Ruby then clashed with Cinder's weapons and then forced them up before spinning and stabbing Cinder. Once Cinder was stabbed Ruby did a wide ark and cut Cinder in two as Cinder was wide eyed before she smiled and vanished into dark mist. The Fall Maidens powered though weakened left Cinder and began looking for a new host one human and more worthy host as hopefully it finds the right girl.

Ruby sighed a bit as she began to lose consciousness before falling to her knees. Ruby then began to crawl over to Yang before noticing Cinder left behind some sort of locket. Ruby grabbed it before reaching out to Yang and touching her free hand before collapsing all together as the world went white around her.

"Ruby!" Sirius voice called as it echoed clearly being worried for Ruby.

(Scene Break)

Ruby saw was white and a persistent ringing as soon the ringing vanished as she looked around before the white transformed into the realm inside Yaiba. Ruby looked around as she was laying down with a blank look on her face. "Am... I dead?" Ruby asked as she looked to her side and saw Yaiba there. Ruby then blinked her eyes and saw Yaiba walking torts her. When Yaiba was upon Ruby she noticed someone in a white cape with her as both placed a hand on Ruby's head as they looked.

"Live Ruby Rose." Yaiba said as she looked to her heir.

"Live Ruby my daughter." Summer said as Ruby closed her eyes for a bit as she felt there aura and allowed it to sooth her. It was soon that Yaiba's inner world began to vanish as Ruby opened her eyed before forcing her body out of some lake of water without coming out wet.

"Not, yet... I still have things to do." Ruby said as she felt heavy before the world around her vanished.

(Scene Break a few weeks later Patch)

Ruby began to come too as she noticed something. She was in her bed room at her house. She looked around and saw on a chair was her father Taiyang sleeping as the man shared striking resemblance to Yang in style. She looked to her side an saw Sirius there sleeping with some lingering bandages on him no doubt having been treated for his injuries a he was missing his duster.

Ruby looked to her left hand and saw Eclipse was missing before looking to her bed side table and saw Eclipse on a perch with a female body on it covered in rose vines as Ruby was trying to make sense of what was going on. Ruby sat up as she was tired, sore, and hungry as she noticed the bandages on her body which meant she was treated for injuries as well. Though her moving Eclipse spoke. _**"Looks like you came through in the end Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse said as Tai and Sirius were awoken.

"Ruby!" They both called as they went over to her almost like they were racing as Tai got there first being closer and all.

"You're awake." Tai said as Sirius smiled.

"Thank Oum." Sirius said as he was glad to see Ruby was ok.

 _ **"Well then sense our two loyal bodyguards are awake my work here is done for now, I'm taking a quick nap."**_ Eclipse said before closing her eyes to take her nap.

 _ **"Still the same as always, lazy"**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse open her eyes for a moment and said, _**"Hey."**_

"Calm down you two, Ruby just woke up and don't need you two arguing about your relationship," Sirius said with a joke in it as the two did act like a arguing couples do, as the two rings as they huff at that.

Ruby giggle at them, and then she started to try to remember what has happen and asked, "What happen?"

Sirius reach and grasp her hand and said, "You beat Cinder and soon after Qrow and my teacher Cole came and helped all of us all, and brought us all here to heal up. Jaune had the worst case, a few broken ribs surprisingly he was about to fight from before, but he is on his feet,"

As Ruby slowly gotten up to her memories as she said, "Yang! Is she okay!" remembering that Yang had one arm and was bleeding and Cinder next to her.

"She fine, she safe, and clean, no black blood," Sirius said given the good news, but then he gave a look and said, "But… she lost her arm during the battle at Beacon, and no way to recover it."

Ruby was saddened by that, as Taiyang was against tell Ruby the bad news, but he knew she would find out one way or another.

"It's going to take her some time to get use to things," Ruby's father said to her as with that Yang has been down in the dumps lately.

Taiyang sniffed a bit, crying a bit as he was happy to know Ruby is okay now and said, "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home."

"What happen at the school, vale, is all the Grimm and horrors gone?" Ruby said fast as Sirius put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Things at vale are under control, the 'Order' has a crew to keep things in check, but Beacon… won't be having classes for a while or at all, most of it is in ruins after Darkus awakening as well among other things." Knowing of Darkus release horror during the fight as well a lot of Inga, the ruins of Beacon became horror territory.

Taiyang didn't want to talk about things as he said, "Let not talk about that school right now, as things right now is a mess."

"It's always a mess," a drunk tone person as everyone knew who it was as they turn to see Phantom knight Crow, Ruby's uncle Qrow.

Qrow was drinking out of his flask until he was taken out of his hands by a familiar face to Sirius, his Teacher Cole as he said, "No drinking in front of the young."

"Oh come on," Qrow said as Cole put away the flask and said, "You'll get it back later."

Qrow grunted as Cole look to the small group and said, "May we have a moment with our students."

"What? I can't stay?" Taiyang as Qrow said, "Tai. Please." Taiyang sighed as he gotten up then lean over to kiss ruby head as he said, "I'm glad you're alright." He look over to Sirius for a moment as he gave a nod to him as he returns it back to him, as Taiyang started to walk out and said, "I'll go make us some tea."

"Jasmine tea if you have any," Cole said as Taiyang nodded to the request.

Ruby saw the look that her father gave Sirius, as she look back and forth between as Taiyang left and she asked Sirius, "Did something happen between you two?"

Sirius scratches the back of his head lightly and said, "Something, just between me and him." Ruby wanted to asked more but then Cole and Qrow came up to them as Qrow pull up the seat Taiyang was sitting in, and Cole stood standing by him as Qrow asked Ruby, "So how do you feel?"

"Uh… kind of sore… all over," Ruby said as Qrow laugh a bit and said, "that makes sense, after what you and the others did, even fighting Cinder."

"You keep saying that I did something I remember fighting Darkus, seeing Pyrrha..." Ruby trailed off not wanting to say the word. "Then getting this huge power boost and Yaiba turning Gold, like Garo gold." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"You awoke your clans power one passed down from generations long past."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby remembered what Darkus said, mainly bout her eyes.

"Darkus mentioned something like that." Ruby admitted as Qrow nodded.

"The night you met Ozpin. What was the first thing he said to you?" Qrow asked as Ruby looked.

"I-I don't know. I think it was something about-" Ruby began as Qrow cut her off.

"Silver eyes." Qrow said as Ruby looked. "That's an extremely rare trait." Qrow said as Ruby looked.

"So?" Ruby asked not getting it.

 _ **"Allow me to explain, when the first Yaiba was still around there was a clan of warriors who all had silver eyes, these Silver eyes marked them as incredibly powerful warriors. The original Yaiba of course wasn't an only child at the time and had come from this clan."**_ Eclipse began as Ruby looked. _**"Before I continue I want you to know that in a way Yaiba was your birthright as perhaps that was why it called to you at Mountain Glenn. Anyway Yaiba had a younger sister who she entrusted the secret of Yaiba to. When Yaiba died that sister put me into a deep sleep to await the one of their clan who was most worthy of Yaiba a smaller more honest soul."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"So Ruby was that smaller more honest soul Yaiba's younger sister prophesized?" Sirius asked as he looked.

 _ **"Yes. The Grimm feared this clan and for good reasons too, one Silver Eyed Warrior equaled an army of Grimm and with their power to defeat Grimm in an instant accompanied by their Aura and Semblance they were formidable."**_ Eclipse explained as she remembered the days like it was second nature.

"Yes Remnants full of legends and stories but the you should know by now that some of those stories and legends are very true especially the one on the Silver Eyes Warriors, while a few are made up." Qrow said as he looked. "The Silver Eyed Warriors was the story Oz told me from a very long time ago. The Silver Eyed Warriors came before Huntsman and Grimm and were considered the original Huntsman. Even a single look from these guys can strike a Grimm down and when one of them became a Knight well the Grimm didn't stand a chance." Qrow said as he smiled.

"Wait do you two think I'm?" Ruby began only for Eclipse to cut her off.

 _ **"I don't think you are I know you are."**_ Eclipse said as Qrow smiled and walked over to the window.

"Wait... wait how do you know what Ozpin said to me? The Night we met..." Ruby asked remembering that she didn't see Qrow at that place.

"All those missions I go on, all the times I'm away in some far off place... It's been for Ozpin. But he's vanished, his hospital room was empty with a red letter left behind. When I looked at it he said something about having to head over to some village and training a new Lord and finding out some secrets of the past ones that were forgotten for a reason." Qrow said as he looked.

"I heard about that only few in the Order know where he went and they aren't talking." Sirius said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Something has been set in motion, something dark from the far off past and I don't know why but I feel it's connected to Garo himself."**_ Zaruba said as he only knew very few dark beings that had connections to Garo.

"Yea Ozpin went to check it out and now that he's vanish doing that I have to pick up where he left off." Qrow said as he looked out the window.

"Then what can I do?" Ruby asked as Qrow looked. "If I'm so special, then I can help! Right?" Ruby asked as Qrow sighed.

"You really wanna help? Get some rest and when you're back to full strength fight as one who protects." Qrow said motioning to the Yaiba Scythe that leaned on the wall. "Once you get an assigned district cut away the Inga of Horrors." Qrow said before he began to walk out but stopped and turned to Ruby. "Besides our duty is as ones who protects and whoever Ozpin is chasing after he or she is probably a major threat but his or her trail has gone cold." Qrow said as he looked to Ruby. "Besides you've already done enough to the point you're the talk of the Makai Knight corps and even Makai Priests, you, Sirius, and Jaune." Qrow said as he then began to walk away. "Catch ya later, kiddo." Qrow said before leaving.

Ruby looked outside as Sirius looked to her before walking over to her and took out a locket. "You were holding on to this real tight." Sirius said as Ruby the looked and saw the locket Cinder had.

Ruby picked it up before trying that telegraphy and put it to her ear. She soon heard the voices and memories of Flare and Cinder as she heard there story. Their pain, there rage, even there lost but in the end she heard a word she had hear Neo said. "Thank you." Cinder and Flares voice said as even though they were Horrors they were still once humans and if even the smallest hint of humanity remained in them this was it.

"Sirius I'm going to see Yang." Ruby said as Sirius nodded.

(Later Yang's room)

Yang was in bed as Beret sat next to her bed keeping watch over her like a hawk as she looked out the window. Ruby then walked in as she hoped Yang was ok and was surprised to see Beret was also here.

"Yang." Ruby greeted but was only met with silence. Ruby waited a bit before she began walking out assuming Yang didn't want to talk at the moment.

But then Yang finally spoke. "Ruby." Yang greeted as she sounded depressed.

Beret look to Ruby for a moment, as he got up without saying a word and walk over across the room giving the two sister a moment. Ruby had tear in her eye as she ran up to her sister and hugged her saying, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"But I'm not," Yang said as Ruby knew what she meant, as Ruby let off and look to Yang's stump of an arm all wrap up in bandages. "It's gone. The school, Pyrrha, and…" Yang trail off as Beret and Sirius watch in silent and soon enough Ruby gotten an idea as she didn't see Blake or Weiss around as she asked, "Yang, where are Weiss and Blake?"

Yang took a moment before saying, "Weiss' father… came to get her."

Shocking Ruby very much as she knew Weiss and her father weren't really on good terms as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Yang started to think what has happen and went on saying, "No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the school fell. The last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and the Grimm destroying the city... and the rest was covered up by the Order I guess."

Beret and Sirius took a moment in silent, as sometimes they wish they or the Order would try to do something else to make things better but they cannot do miracles.

"Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust. So Weiss' father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. She's gone," Yang told Ruby hoping she would understand that as Ruby was about asked, "What about-

"And Blake ran!" Yang yelled a bit, Ruby took a moment for Yang to calm down to tell, "Sun saw her go. After we got to the city... she just...ran!"

"But… why?" Ruby asked as she saw her entire team was gone or disable, Team RWBY was disband as Yang look up at her sister and said, "I don't know… and I don't care."

Ruby try to put up a brave front, even try to act as a leader to say, "There has to be a reason she-

"No there's doesn't!" Yang said cutting off Ruby as Yang didn't want to face things even not look at her little sister as she said to her, "Sometimes bad things just happen Ruby!"

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked her sister, as she may acted like a leader before, but now she is lost as any person without a direct path to walk on.

Yang took a moment to think and said, "You can do whatever you want. I'm going to lie here." Ruby want to reach out and help her sister as she said, "Yang."

"Just leave me alone," Yang said to Ruby… as she didn't want to upset her sister even more, as she started to walk out of the room, for a moment she stop and said, "I love you."

Sirius move out of the way for her to get by, as she did, he put on his arm around her and walked her out.

Sirius look to Beret as he looked back at his leader before Sirius giving a thumbs up, as silent way of saying, 'Good luck.' As if there anyone that may able to help Yang… it's Beret."

Beret walked back to his seat by Yang and sat back down, and after a moment of silent Yang finally say to him, "Why don't you leave? Don't you have orders to follow?!"

Yang did sounded upset as she knew Beret did have orders as there was a red letter inside of his duster pocket, but I he gotten that a week ago and never read it as he said, "If I read it then I have to go."

"Then Go!" Yang yelled at him, but Beret didn't move, not even flinch at Yang.

"No," Beret said as he just refuses to listen.

Yang wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to get up and punch Beret, telling him to leave her alone, but she didn't and all she could say in a sob is, "Why?"

Beret reach out to her, and held her hand as he said, "Because… I do care for you Yang, and I want to be with you. You may not able to fight, or do things on your own anymore… but that don't mean I will abandon you."

"Beret..." Yang said as Goruba then spoke.

 _ **"Beret has trouble expressing himself so I will take a page out of Zaruba's book and say it in his place. Beret cares very deeply for you more than a Makai Knight standard, more than a friend he can't stand to see you like this even after everything you've been through even now he still refuses to let you lay here and suffer."**_ Goruba said as Beret didn't even try and stop Goruba especially when every word he said was true. _**"He defeated Adam and even had Blake save the other half of Ember Celica so Rachel can salvage it into something new."**_ Goruba said as Yang looked.

"Beret... you big dummy." Yang said before leaning over to Beret and hugging him. "Thank you Beret... for everything." Yang said before letting him go a little so she can kiss him as Beret didn't stop her and returned the kiss.

When they separated Beret looked at the door and was glad Tai wasn't there. "I think its best we save the rest for when you're fully recovered and we're not where you father can catch us. I'm still reeling from when he chewed me out after he saw the kiss on the TV." Beret said as Yang smirked as some of her original fire had come back.

"What that what makes it the most fun." Yang said as Beret smiled.

"Glad to have you back Yang." Beret said as he smiled as Yang flicked his head a bit.

"I'm not back yet but I'm getting there." Yang said as the two then shared another hug.

(Scene Break during winter Vale)

The city had already began reconstruction as the world had forgotten seeing Darkus. Reconstruction was going smoothly as even though Beacon fell and the world was at edge with the help of the Huntsman and Huntresses they had begun coming back stronger than ever. What they remember was a terrorist group trying to end the peace Remnant was in and was defeated by the brave huntsman and huntresses in training at Beacon only for said terrorist to commit suicide not long after. Sirius walked for a bit as he looked around trying to find something. He soon entered an ally and saw a lamp post there as he nodded. He knew the lamppost shouldn't be there so he walked into the light and drew the Garoken before cutting the lamp post in two causing it to fall and vanish into black smoke.

"That wasn't very nice Makai Knight." Came an arrogant voice as Sirius looked and saw a young woman in a suit walk out of the shadows as she was clearly beautiful to many but for Sirius he only had one girl he considered true beauty.

"So you show yourself Horror." Sirius said as the Horror chuckled.

"Yes I mean humanity is on edge after their precious beacon Academy fell they wonder if anything will ever be the same." The Horror chuckled as Sirius glared.

"It doesn't matter I will continued to fight as one who protects so Horror-" Sirius began before from behind someone in red Madou Robes appeared and slashed at the Horror with a scythe as Sirius was caught off guard.

"WE shall cut away your Inga." Ruby said as she stood next to Sirius as the Golden Knight was shocked.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Sirius asked as he was shocked to see her.

"What you think I was going to let you protect Vale on your own." Ruby said as Sirius looked.

"But why did the Senate assign you here?" Sirius asked as Ruby smiled.

"I asked them to." Ruby said as she walked over to Sirius before she grabbed the collar of his shirt before pulling him to a kiss as she smiled. "After all two Makai Knights are better than one and it helps that they care very deeply for each other." Ruby said as Sirius was shocked.

"Damn you! Now there's two?!" The Horror roared as Ruby and Sirius turned to the Horror and smirked at it.

The Horror roared before bursting into a basic Inga Horror with spider like design to it and blades jutting out its elbows as Sirius and Ruby nodded to each other before pointing the Madou Rings torts it.

"Zaruba/Eclipse!" They both called as Zaruba spoke first.

 _ **"A basic Horror named Spiderken."**_ Zaruba began before Eclipse followed.

 _ **"It's known for its blade arms and spider like webbing."**_ Eclipse continued before Zaruba picked up.

 _ **"Be careful not to get its webbing on you though, depending on how it uses it, it might harm you severely. But it's weak so it's not that troublesome of a Horror for you two."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"But it will get tiresome."**_ Eclipse said as she looked. _**"Wake me up when the fight is over."**_ Eclipse said as Sirius and Ruby then looked to each other and nodded.

The two then raised there blades skyward before cutting an energy circle and summoning forth there armor and become Garo and Yaiba.

(With Jaune)

Jaune stood before a Makai Monument that was meant for Knights to grieve for lost loved ones. Jaune placed a flower onto it as tied to the memorial was Pyrrha's head piece as on the tomb was the symbol for Gaia. Jaune stood there in silence for a full hour before finally turning around and walking away as no doubt he had duties as a Makai Knight as one who protects.

 _"A smaller, more honest soul. It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope with a Golden Radiance. Breath fire in the hearts of weary and shine light at the end of the tunnel for the lost."_

(In Patch)

 _"The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute."_

Tai was sitting in Ruby's room as the Yaiba scythe was missing as was Eclipse perch and all as in his hand was a note left behind by Ruby. He put his hand on his face but when he looked out the window he smiled. He knew his little girl was following her heart and so was Yang as it seems Yang and Beret proved the opposites attract.

(In the Dark lands)

In ruins of a land that was filled to the brim with Inga, Horrors, and Grimm as the sky was blood red as all plant life was long dead. "Which is why I will focus all my power... to snuff it out." A woman said as she had pure white hair and pale white skin from her arms and legs as they seemed to have red/black pulsing veins on them.

Behind the woman was a figure with bone like armor that resembled a Grimm as she was wearing a cloak over it as she kneeled before her leader. "My lady... Flare and Cinder have been cut down." The woman said in a synthesized voice as the woman didn't even look to her. "What are your orders?" She asked as the woman didn't even look as in front of her was a, alter with a demonic X on it as you could see part of a pitch black armor before her.

"They should have joined me when they had the chance... but no matter all the pieces will fall where I deem they may fall." She said as she looked at the armor. "I want you to go into the Kingdoms find one who's tainted with Darkness and bring him to me... it is time I take on an apprentice, my hand." The woman said as she turned slightly to the bone armored woman.

"Of course my lady do you wish for me to bring your other hand with me?" She asked as the darkly dressed woman looked.

"Yes." The woman said as she looked. "If I have more information for you my hand then my Voice will relay them to you." The woman said as the hand nodded.

"Very well my lady." The woman said before leaving to find the other hand and carry out their mission.

"Humanity... they like many foolish Makai Knights and Priests will cling to their fleeting hope, beg for their light to cast away the darkness, but over the centuries Darkness has grown strong and soon everything will burn and from the ashes a new Makai order and world will be born from it." She said as she smirked. "When you send you're light of hope and your smaller soul, know that you send them to the same demise as humanity if they refuse to submit to me." The woman said as she smirked. "This is the beginning of the end, Golden Knight, Scorching heat Knight... no the entire Order and I cannot wait for you to burn and feel the wrath of my new apprentice..." The woman turned around as she had a black diamond on her forehead black eyes with red irises, and the black and red pulsing veins upon her face made her look evil. "Kiba... and he will burn all of you to ashes." She said as she began to walk away.

"I am Salem the Dark One and Kiba will be my Apprentice. And together we will burn down everything the Makai and the world has worked for." She said as she walked away revealing the armor of Dark Knight Kiba as the armor was on a, alter with a sword similar to the Garoken in its awoken form stabbed into the ground in front of it. Salem walked away as Kiba's eyes even with no one inside it still had that soulless white eyes as it looked like an evil parody of Garo as the screen went black as all that was left was Kiba's white eyes as soon it too vanished.

(End)

ESKK: Like I have said I thank you for staying with us through all of this. And my co-writer also thanks you for joining us in this. Now the tale of Team SSBR and team RWBY is over but that doesn't mean the story ends. Now no a new team rises from there ashes and together from generations past they form team GARO. Now see you all in GARO Remnant Knight.


	28. Challenge Announcment

Garo SSBR of Makai Challenge

ESKK: Hello all we have reached the end of Garo SSBR of Makai and I now send out this challenge to all of you. The challenge is simple write a reaction story of Team RWBY watching Garo SSBR of Makai during a movie night turned TV marathon.

Now then the rules are simple you will be using team RWBY and Team JNPR for this and it will take place between Volume 2 and Volume 3 and you will write out there reaction for each chapter. The formatting is up to you but have them talk through is as if they are actually watching it. Next I want to see them acting like there cannon selves so go nuts there.

If you accept this challenge then leave a review and PM me the link to the fic. Now then all of you writers who have read SSBR of Makai go nuts because I look forward to reading your submissions to my challenge.


End file.
